Deliverance
by Team04Phantom
Summary: Part 3 in the Danny's Story Series. The summer is off to a bad start already as the kids face summer school, exposed secrets and a new mayor but Danny has bigger problems. In his third trimester with no support system, how will he provide and protect his daughter? Meanwhile, Sam and Danny's relationship begins to heat up, causing the halfa to wonder: is there still a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Eye for An Eye.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. This story contains sexual content, MPreg and language. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**AN: This is the third installment of the Danny's Story Series. The first part is called Bitter UNIONS and it contains rape and explicit sexual scenes. Please see my profile page for a summary of the first story if that content would disturb you. The second installment is called New Beginnings. It contains male sex and pedophilia. I strongly advise anyone affected by that kind of content not to read those stories. I will have a summary of the first two stories up soon if you would like to continue to read this story.**

**The main characters in this story changes. For the first six chapters, Vlad is Character 2. From the seventh chapter to chapter 11, Sam is Character 2. From the eleventh chapter to the conclusion, Vlad is Character 2 again. You'll see why (if you haven't already figured it out).**

**Also, the pairings change in this series. The Danny's Story series is a VladXDannyXSam triangle pairing. I ship DXS. You have been warned.**

**Danny's Story, Part 3: Deliverance**

**Chapter One: Starting Over**

The day after Dani left was the first day of the Fourth of July break. Sam and Tucker came over to check on me but I showed no signs of the turmoil I showed last night. I had dealt with my emotions and come to an understanding. I was still heartbroken but I knew it would take time to heal. Just like when I returned from the week at Vlad's, I'm returning from a three-month trip from Vlad's now. It would take time to recuperate and I was willing to give myself that time. There would be no timeline to when I should feel better. I would feel better when I felt better. I wouldn't break down like I did after Christmas.

With school out, I had more time to relax. I went to the clinic and I told Dr. Reynolds and Dr. Richardson about what happened. I accepted the help I was offered and we decided I would do this one-step at a time. However, my calmness turned to shit as it hit the fan on Friday. The doorbell rang and Mom answered it. She called me to the door and said it was for me. When I went to the door, I didn't see anyone. However, I heard someone when I turned around.

"Can we talk?"

I stopped, my blood boiling. There was no fear. There was no apprehension. "There is nothing we need to talk about," I retorted, opening the door.

"I'm sorry," Vlad declared. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're sorry," I asked, turning around. "You're sorry! How dare you? How fucking dare you? I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Daniel," Vlad began.

"Don't Daniel me, you Goddamned bastard," I retorted.

The door opened, "Danny… you!" Sam shook, "Get the hell out of here!"

"What's wrong," Tucker said, coming onto the porch. "What are you doing here?"

"This is between Daniel and I," Vlad said.

"There is nothing between us, you bastard," I declared.

"Daniel," Vlad said, looking hurt.

"You think you can talk your way out this," I demanded. "I told you everything I had to say at the cabin. Now get the hell off my property before I have you arrested!"

"Don't push me," Vlad snapped.

"Oh, no, sir," I said, stepping towards him. "You do not want to push me! Now go the hell away."

"Danny, what is going on," Mom declared. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Maddie," Vlad said. "We've just had a misunderstanding."

"Then let us clear it up for you," Sam said, crossing her arms. "We're done toying with you. You've crossed the line and we won't be playing next time."

"Next time," Tucker retorted. "I wasn't playing last time. Now leave! We can't get you out of Amity Park but we can make you leave us alone."

"I'm not done here," Vlad declared.

"Well, I am," I retorted. "I've had enough of picking up after your shit! I'm not your towel boy, I'm not your puppet, I'm not your apprentice and I sure as hell am not your bitch. Now get the hell away from me."

"Danny," Mom declared.

"Daniel, will you at least—," Vlad began.

"Out," I screamed, taking a step forward.

"You will not keep me away," Vlad declared. "I have a right—."

"Don't you dare," I said charging at him. I was going to rip his throat out but Mom grabbed me. I heard her sound a shrill when I dragged her. Despite the fact I desperately wanted to kill the bastard, Mom had enough determination to hold me back… if only for a centimeter.

"Maddie," Dad said, coming to the door. Samuels also called Mom's name.

"Help," Mom cried. "He's too strong!"

Mom, Dad and Samuels tried to hold on to me but I still made it to Vlad. I had enough anger in me to reach out and destroy him but I restrained myself. Vlad was still Lilly's father. I couldn't just kill him… yet. "If you come near us, I will not hesitate to fight back. I'm done, is that clear? This is nothing like before. You fucked up!"

"Vlad," Mom declared. "It's time for you to leave."

"We will continue this discussion later," Vlad said, looking in my eyes.

"I've said all I want to say to you," I said, my voice lowering.

"Vladdy, I say it's time for you to go," Dad said, his voice slightly shaking.

"You'd better take the friendly advice," Sam said, stepping beside of me. She put her hand on my shoulder, "I've got him."

"I'm fine," I said, turning away from Vlad. I returned to where Tucker was. "I'm putting this behind me."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard," Tucker said, clasping my shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"Leave us alone," Sam seethed to Vlad.

"Don't push your luck, girl," Vlad said, his voice going low.

"Okay, Vlad, leave," Mom declared. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Don't threaten her."

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said, turning away from Vlad. "He's not much of a threat." She came to stand beside of me, gently placing her hand on my free shoulder.

"Vlad, go," Dad said, his voice hard. "I don't like it that you're upsetting my family."

"I'm going," Vlad said, his eyes locking with mine. "But I won't leave."

"I don't care what the fuck you do," I said, glaring at him. "Just as long as you leave me and my family alone, I'll be fine."

"Just remember who else's family you are," Vlad said, turning away. "And remember who you are."

"He knows who he is," Sam declared. "And if you're insisting that he's something to you, you're dead wrong."

"And keep your friends out of it," Vlad retorted as he went down the road. "I'd hate for something bad to happen to them."

"Just try something, bastard," Tucker declared as Vlad disappeared.

"We're not afraid of you," Sam said in a normal voice. She didn't scream at Vlad, knowing he could hear her even if she whispered.

"Danny," Mom said, turning to me. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I said, turning to go inside. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about."

"I'd like to know why that man was threatening you," Samuels replied. "Who was he?"

"He's the mayor-elect," Mom replied. "Vlad Masters. He grew up with us."

"Has he always been that blunt with them," Samuels asked.

"Well, Danny, Sam and Tucker have never been his biggest fans," Mom replied, "but I've never seen Vlad so blatantly threaten them."

"I've always enjoyed Vlad's presence before but I don't take too kindly his attitude today," Dad replied.

"You guys don't need to worry," I replied. "It's between us and him. You three don't need to get involved."

"Danny," Mom said, her eyes boring into mine. "How did you manage to drag us?"

"What," I asked, shrugging. "I'm strong. Don't you remember after we were sucked into the Ghost Zone? I pulled you and Dad and Sam, Tucker and Jazz."

"And he was weak," Sam sighed.

"Just don't worry," I said. "I'll be fine as soon as I calm down."

"I wish you'd talk to us, Danny," Dad said. "I've never seen you snap like that."

"I'll be fine," I said, turning to go inside. "To think he believes he can say he's sorry and I'll forgive him," I grumbled. "Who the hell does he believe he is?"

"He thinks he's the King of the Universe," Tucker said, his voice hard.

"No," I said, my voice sharp. "He thinks he's the God of the Universe."

"We'll knock him back to Earth," Sam said, tightening her grip on my shoulder as we walked. I grabbed her hand with my free hand, squeezing it.

"Don't worry," I said. "He won't break me again."

"Are you finally in control," Tucker asked me.

"Yeah," I said, taking a sigh of relief. It felt good to be able to breathe again. I had no idea how much Vlad suffocated me. Even when we were a couple, I couldn't breathe. "I haven't been able to breathe since December," I spoke softly as I remembered. "It feels good to be able to now."

I sat down on my bed while Tucker took the computer chair and Sam shut the door. She activated the silent proof and took the beanbag. "Are you ready to tell us what we already know," Sam said softly.

"I think so," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry that I haven't opened up to you sooner."

"You should be," Tucker said softly. "You were only hurting yourself."

"You're right," I said softly. "I never knew how much I was hurting myself. Vlad wasn't the one keeping me in line. I was always the one who forced myself to obey."

"What did he do to you," Tucker asked softly.

"The night of the reunion he really did rape me," I said softly. "I didn't know it at the time. He used his mind control to block the memory. It wasn't until the week before Christmas that I knew the truth."

"Take your time," Sam said softly. Tucker and Sam were being really patient and they weren't as affected as I thought they'd be.

"That week, he laid down the law. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, I wasn't allowed to deny him or defy him, and I was supposed to respect him." I smiled weakly, "I didn't… for the week. When he was raping me, I didn't have the strength to fight back but every other time I gave him hell. When I came home, I was given the time to separate myself from him. When he returned a few weeks later, I ran from him. Mom Number Two had her accident the next day."

"He hurt Mom," Tucker said, his voice hard.

"I'm so sorry, Tucker," I said, holding my head down. "It was my fault. I knew the rules and I didn't obey them."

"He had no right to force you to," Sam said softly.

"Yeah, Danny," Tucker spoke softer. "It wasn't your fault. You did what anyone would do."

"I could have prevented it, though," I said softly. "But things started to get complicated after that. During the time Freakshow controlled me, I got that Three Days Grace CD. Vlad had given it to me with a note on it telling me that he was going to take me to Saint Louis that Sunday. I didn't want to go but by that point, I was doing almost everything he asked of me. The Saturday after Freakshow, Vlad showed up.

"It was so weird. I hadn't seen him personally for about two weeks but here he was. I remember my heart racing and I was starting to feel again. When he kissed me goodbye, I fought against the urge to kiss him back. I didn't know what was going on so I went to Grandma and Grandpa. They told me that it was called magnetism."

"Yeah," Sam said softly. "We know what it is."

"Do you understand how powerful it is," I asked, looking down but floating my eyes to the top. "I couldn't escape the pull. I so desperately wanted him but at the same time, I wanted nothing to do with him. That Sunday, Vlad told me that he was feeling the same thing and we made a deal. He wouldn't go Plasmius on me anymore and I wouldn't fight him. I had already had the dream about us becoming a couple so I thought that was how it began. Vlad made it clear that this was just an arrangement and he could cancel at any time. I was still his bitch."

"What do you mean 'go Plasmius'," Sam asked, confused.

I looked down. "There's a difference sexually between ghosts and humans," I explained softly. "Plasmius's penis is two times the size of a normal penis and he would rape me as a ghost while I was human. Because I heal so fast, I had nothing to tell for it but the abuse was still present. I would have done anything to make him not rape me as Plasmius… and I made the biggest sacrifice. When Vlad and I started to make love instead of him raping me, the magnetism got worse."

"It's not your fault," Tucker repeated. "You were only doing what you had to. You were trying to survive."

"But where's the line between surviving and surrendering," I asked.

"There is no line," Sam said softly. "You do what you have to when you're in that kind of situation. I know some of what it's like, Danny. I've never been raped but I know what it feels like to lose that inner strength."

"To lose it is one thing," I said, looking down. "I gave mine up, though."

"It's not your fault—," Tucker began again.

"Yes it is," I retorted. "I asked this upon myself! I made a deal with the devil and now I've been burned. How do I deal with that?"

"You're on your way right now," Sam said softly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," I said, looking back down. "I don't want you guys to be punished for my mistakes."

"We're your friends," Tucker said. "We're here to share the burden."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly.

"So," Sam said softly. "You and Vlad started to have sex. What then?"

"That brings us to the King," I said softly. "I weakened myself to the point of near death and Vlad had to give me energy. I woke up on the island and he was pumping the energy in me. I tried to sit up and he reacted badly. Vlad had completely fallen under the magnetism and he really believed he loved me. I think he still doesn't understand that isn't how he really feels. He's still in love with the feeling," I said softly. "He returns to his old ways now and then but every time he wakes up from that feeling, he starts to miss being human again. He comes to me begging and I give in. I can't forgive this, though, guys. I can't forgive him calling me obsolete."

"You're finally awake," Sam replied softly. "You've been asleep for the past seven months and you're finally awake."

"I know," I said, smiling softly. "And it feels great. I have this huge burden lifted off my chest. I can breathe again."

"Welcome back, buddy," Tucker said, smiling at me.

"It's good to be back," I smiled. I'll tell them about Lilly but not right now. I'll let them soak this in while I deal with the ramifications of the last few days. I can't deal with them learning the truth about Vlad and Lilly in one day. I'm still half human after all.

,

We came downstairs around one to make lunch. We were actually just kicking back without ghost hunting or doing anything ghost related. We had played some games, watched some movies and stuff like that. Mom, Dad and Samuels were sitting in the living room when we reached the bottom of the stairs but they were unaware of our presence. I guess with the silent proof on in my room, I hadn't noticed them discussing the events of earlier.

"It's just not like either one of them," Dad said softly. "I mean, yeah, V-man and Danny have gotten into some doozeys of a staring contest but never have I seen them blow apart like that."

"Actually," Mom said, "Danny and Vlad didn't fight through that."

"Through what," Samuels asked.

"What Jack is thinking about is the day the town was sucked into the Ghost Zone. Danny called that ghost the King of All Ghosts but it was Sam and Tucker who were hostile towards Vlad. The only time I saw Danny regard him with any hostility was when he first walked in and he could have just been surprised."

"That's right," Dad said in an epiphany. We slipped behind the couch and went into the kitchen. Sam and Tucker were listening as well. I don't know if they could hear everything but I could tell that their hearing has been heightened. No normal person could hear what they were saying from anywhere but right on top of them because of how low they were talking.

"How did the town get sucked into the Ghost Zone," Samuels demanded. Okay, maybe the neighbors could hear that.

"We don't understand the science of it but when the ghost boy defeated him, the town returned," Mom replied in a soft voice. "And keep your voice down. I don't want the kids to come down here."

"Why," Samuels asked, his voice soft again.

"Danny's opening up to them," Mom replied. "I could see that in his eyes when he went in. Whatever happened through Christmas, Danny has finally found his strength. He'll open up to Sam and Tucker. Then he'll open up to Jazz and finally he'll feel comfortable talking to us. We can't push him. We have to allow him to process this on his own. I made a mistake when I thought it was normal teenage stuff. He made it clear that it wasn't."

"Well, what is going on," Samuels asked.

"You remember when I told you about Danny's mood swings," Mom asked him. I gently opened the fridge, getting out some ingredients and passing them to Sam and Tucker while I listened. "When we sent him to Vlad's for the week before Christmas, Danny was completely against going. I remember him practically begging us not to force him but I couldn't see any reason not to. Now, I wished I hadn't. When I asked him if it was Vlad, he waited nearly two seconds before he said no. That was too fast. I don't know why he didn't just blurt it out, but he has been trying to throw us off his trail all year."

"You think Vlad hurt Danny that week," Dad asked.

"I'm almost certain he did," Mom said softly. "I can't put my finger on what happened or what Vlad forced him through, but it was pretty traumatic."

"You don't think this Vlad guy molested Danny or anything, do you," Samuels asked and I listened carefully. If they did think that, then I'd go ahead and tell them the truth.

"No," Mom said, completely sure. "I couldn't imagine Danny being raped and him not telling us." Sam put her hand on my shoulder. "He's a brave boy but how could he hide that. Besides, Vlad wouldn't have time to continue to rape him. How could he keep Danny controlled until now?"

"Why wouldn't he have time," Samuels asked. "He's in town, Maddie."

"He wasn't always," Mom replied. "He's lived in Wisconsin for the past twenty years. He just moved here in May."

"Oh," Samuels replied. "Well, I'm glad. I couldn't imagine the pain Radar would go through if he was abused like that."

"Danny would tell us," Mom said. "It's something bad but not that bad. Personally," Mom paused for a moment and I could hear the hesitancy in her voice. "Personally, I think Vlad beat Danny." Her voice went hard, "If I find out he did, I will kill the bastard but Danny kept flinching away from me after that week. Before I found out he was hunting ghosts, I used to think Vlad had created ghosts as minions or something. But now, I think it was pure abuse."

"Wouldn't we see bruises or something," Dad asked.

"Not if Vlad was careful where he hit him," Mom said, her voice getting an edge. "Danny always shies away from being touched and he has hid so many injuries from us from the ghost hunting. Danny has the knowledge on how to keep us away from the injuries. Why, I'd bet if we gave him an examination we'd find at least a dozen scars on him."

That would be a bet she'd lose, of course. "Why don't we go check him out," Samuels asked.

"It's not that simple," Dad replied. We finished making our sandwiches and Tucker had grabbed us a few cokes from the fridge. We sat down, starting to eat. "Danny's absolutely private now. Used to be he would come down without his shirt on before he dressed or even slept shirtless but now he's completely Mr. Modesty. You can't catch him without a shirt."

"Have you noticed that he's changed his pajamas," Mom replied. I was shocked that she had noticed. Sam and Tucker snapped their attention on me for confirmation. I nodded. "Every one of them are in vacuum-packs. Almost his entire wardrobe from before is in vacuum-packs. It's like he's really expecting that weight to drop off in a little while."

"What weight," Samuels asked confused.

"Danny was skin and bones for the longest time but he started to develop heartburn so I suggested that he eat small, frequent meals. He took my advice when the doctors at the clinic suggested the same thing and he gained some weight. I swear it looks just like a pregnancy bump but Danny hides it under an enormous t-shirt. I bet all his clothes are four or five times bigger than what he used to wear. He's gone from a medium to a triple X."

"Could it be muscles," Samuels asked.

"No," Mom said, a little loud. She lowered her voice. "We've seen the belly. I swear if Jazz had that thing, I'd give her a pregnancy test no matter what she told me. It's crazy!"

I ate my sandwich listening to Mom, Dad and Samuels discuss my bizarre behavior the past seven months. I wondered how the conversation had just managed to turn to the events of earlier if it seems to be so erratic. There was no pattern to their discussion and it has been hours since that happened. "So, what are Sam and Tucker's attitude towards this guy?"

"Hostile of the worst kind," Mom said. "The day we got sucked into the Ghost Zone, Sam and Tucker wasted no time nor spoke gently when they told him to leave. In fact, they right out threatened him that day. I found it strange how they had already formed opinions on the man and they had never even met him. Vlad had never been to Amity Park before then."

"Why did he come," Samuels asked.

"He said that he was attacked in his home and he fled into the Ghost Zone but I'm unsure how true that was. He went right back home without any concern," Mom replied.

"He has a portal too," Samuels asked.

"Yeah," Mom replied. "I don't know what happened to it since he's moved but he came flying out of the Ghost Zone. We wouldn't just let that slip by."

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes in disbelief as I smiled a small smile. Vlad had told me that was his cover story. It turns out my parents are smarter than either one of us gave them credit for. We haven't been able to throw them off our trail.

"I just can't figure out Danny's reaction," Dad said. "What did Vlad mean when he told him to remember who else was his family?"

"I have no idea," Mom replied. "And what happened that is so unforgivable? What did Vlad do to push Danny too far this time? As far as I know, Danny hasn't seen Vlad since he got sick."

"Maybe that's what it was," Dad replied. "Vladdy comes around and infects Sam and Tucker. You remember how he was through that."

"Right," Mom declared in a hushed voice. "Danny was hostile towards Vlad through that time. I'd been so focused on the illness that I forgot."

"What illness," Samuels asked.

"Vlad came down with ecto-acne again and for some reason, this time it was contagious. Sam and Tucker came down with the symptoms as well and Danny was furious. He wasn't kind to him in the least. Do you think Vlad tried to reinforce his law with Danny today and Danny has overcome the feeling of helplessness?"

"It's a possibility," Dad replied. "I mean, we haven't seen him around here since so it's a good possibility Vlad was giving Danny some space to allow him to cool down but he gave him too much space, for Vlad's benefit, and Danny learned how to deny him."

"But what will Vlad do now that Danny has denied him," Mom said, fear exposing itself in her voice. "Vlad made it clear that he wasn't giving up. I won't allow him to hurt my baby, Jack."

"And neither will I," Dad replied. "Friend or no friend, my boy still comes first." Sam and Tucker looked to me as I heard Dad's voice get louder. By the time I heard the footsteps it was too late. "Danny," Dad declared. "Uh, Maddie. Samuels. The kids are in the kitchen."

"Hi, Dad," I said weakly.

"What," Mom declared, rushing in. "Danny? When did you come down?"

"A few minutes ago," I replied. "We were getting hungry."

"How much of that did you hear," Mom asked.

"How much of what," I asked.

"Danny," Mom said, crossing her arms. "You had to walk right past us. You had to hear something!"

"I heard you guys discussing what happened outside," I replied. "I didn't want to discuss it so I slipped on by. I've been in here since then." I wasn't lying.

"Radar," Samuels said, taking a seat across from me. "I want you to be honest with me. Is Vlad beating you?"

"What," I asked. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because I can't think of anything else," Mom replied. "What has Vlad been doing to you, honey?"

What happened to let me approach this on my own? I guess since Samuels opened that can of worms, Mom's jumping on the bandwagon. "Nothing. Vlad and I have just had some issues for some time now and I'm through with trying to work them out. With what he brought onto us, I can't forgive that. He nearly killed Sam and Tucker."

"That was the final straw but there was something happening before that. I want to know what it was, young man," Mom replied. She crossed her arms, staring at me.

"No one is beating me," I replied. "Do you honestly believe I would allow a human to hit me if I can defeat a ghost? I am no one's personal punching bag. Not even Dash Baxter's!"

"So, then, what did he do," Mom said. "Was Samuels right? Did Vlad rape you that day and he's used the threat of coming back to keep you in line?"

"You're crazy," I said. "I would never allow a crime like that to go unpunished! Do I look like I've been sexually assaulted?"

"Then you won't have any problems with me giving you an examination," Mom replied.

"Any problems with you finding anything, no. Any problems with you poking something up my anus, yes," I replied.

"So then tell me what he did," Mom stated. "Or let's go to the lab for a rape kit."

"Would it still appear after all this time," Samuels asked.

"I would definitely see some hemorrhaging from a contact between a boy and a man," Mom replied. "I wouldn't be able to prove it was Vlad but I would know. I wouldn't need any proof."

"If that's what you want," I groaned. "But I'm not happy about you seeing my butt."

"I've diapered that butt thousands of times," Mom remarked.

"Yeah," I said, "and I didn't mind sucking on my mom's nipple back then either. I'm not going to do that any time soon, either."

Mom put her hand behind my back, "Let's go."

I pushed the chair back, popping the last bite of my sandwich in my mouth. "Fine," I mumbled through the bite. I swallowed. "I'm not happy about it, but I'm coming."

"Is this really necessary, Mrs. Fenton," Sam asked.

"If it'll put her mind at ease," I replied. "If she's worried that Vlad was hurting me, this should clear the air."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Mom replied. "I'm not convinced he's not abusing you."

"And I'm not convinced that despite what we find in the lab that Vlad isn't sexually abusing him. There's more than one way to abuse someone." I took another step, Mom jerking forward. I stopped to see her frozen at the spot I dragged her to.

"Mom," I asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"You're right," Mom said softly. She exclaimed in frustration. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Mom," I repeated. "What's going on?"

"He is abusing you," Mom said. "He doesn't have to rape you to hurt you. All he had to do was make you uncomfortable. Hell, he could do it even from Wisconsin."

"What are you babbling about," I asked.

"Yeah," Dad added. "I'm confused."

"Webcams. Telephone calls. Vlad has unlimited access to anything he wants. All he has to do is call Danny to keep him in check. Remind him what it was like that week. If he's on a webcam, all he has to do is talk to him. Hell, Vlad could have people around us right now keeping Danny in check."

"No one keeps me in check," I declared. "I'm a very unruly boy! Do you believe Vlad wouldn't have killed me by now if he was trying to control me? He's not exactly a patient man."

"The hell he's not," Dad said. "That man has the patience of Job. But how could Vlad remain in contract with Danny. We've been monitoring his activity."

"Danny has a second phone," Mom replied. "We know that from when he had him take control of the clinic. Is it so hard to believe he has another webcam or a second computer for crying out loud? I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Maybe because I don't have the money to buy another computer," I asked. "I don't exactly have a job."

"You don't," Mom replied. "Samuels, could you check Danny's income level this year?"

"Yeah," Samuels said and my eyes bugged out.

"Okay, okay," I said. "So I could buy a second computer but that doesn't mean that I have. You want to check my room. The only thing I have a duplicate of is a cell phone."

"Why do you have a second phone," Mom demanded.

"It's all of ours. It'll be my turn to carry the phone and drive the Specter Speeder tomorrow," Sam replied. "Yesterday was Tucker's turn and that's why he was driving. We share the responsibility."

"So the phone is a team phone," Mom asked. "Do you have a ghost hunting team?"

"Of course," I replied. "We keep the phone for emergencies only, though. I use it to communicate with Brit."

"You use your team phone to communicate with Brit," Dad asked in shock. "Why not use your phone?"

"My phone won't work," I replied. "It's a 618 area code number. The team phone is a one-eight-hundred number."

"Why wouldn't the phone here work," Mom asked, hurrying down to the lab. I followed her, knowing what she was planning on doing. She picked up the phone and dialed Brit's home phone. I heard the message say that the number was unavailable.

"Nancy blocked the entire 618 area code from all their phones," I replied. "She doesn't know that Brit and I still talk or she'd try to block our team phone."

"Why would she do that," Mom declared.

"She's jealous," I replied. "She's known Mom all her life and they never got as close as you guys have. She'll do anything to destroy that."

"Oh, I should go down there," Mom began to declare.

"She wouldn't even remember you, Mom," I replied. "Brit says that she goes back to when Brit was a little girl. If she did remember you, it would be much different. I guess it is best she stay in Texas."

"Well, I don't think so," Mom replied. "Would we be even invited to the funeral if anything happened?"

"Probably not," I said softly, "but that wouldn't stop me. The day Brit calls me, I'll know. I'll be there whether Nancy wants me there or not."

"Same here," Tucker said, his head down. "But let's not think like that. Mom is going to make it."

"Not if she continues down the same road," Mom replied. "If she don't start responding to the medication soon, she'll be gone before Christmas."

"I won't let that happen," I said softly.

"What choice would you have," Samuels asked.

"What," I asked, looking up. "You heard that?"

"Of course I heard that," Samuels replied.

"Well, what did he say because we didn't," Mom replied.

"He said he wouldn't let that happen," Samuels replied. "You really didn't hear that."

"I just mumbled it," I replied. "I wasn't intending on anyone hearing that."

"Strange," Samuels replied. "So, what are you planning on doing to defeat death?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I'm sure we could work out some kind of agreement considering our pasts."

Sam and Tucker started laughing, prompting me to chuckle. Mom, Dad and Samuels just stared at me. "Did I miss something," Dad asked.

"He doesn't know what he's going to do," Sam replied. "He just made a joke."

"Who's pasts," Mom asked. "I don't understand."

"Death and I," I replied. "We go way back."

"That's not funny," Mom said, crossing her arms. "You have nearly died several times!"

"I know," I said. "I didn't say it was funny. I said we go way back. It's true."

"How could you joke about that," Samuels asked. "Doesn't death scare you?"

"What's there to be afraid of," I asked. "We all die someday. I've come to terms with my mortality."

"More than we'd like, I'm afraid," Sam replied.

"Like I've said a million times," I groaned. "I'll go kicking and screaming but that doesn't mean I'm going to run away. There's too many things in this world that can kill someone. You can fret about it or you can embrace it."

"But at your age, you're not even supposed to be aware of it," Mom declared. "Tell me how you've come to terms with mortality!"

"There's not enough time," I chuckled. "Basically, it all dates back to the King. Before that, I was afraid of dying. Now, I'm not. Even when I contemplated taking my own life I was afraid of it. I just thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were going to do the right thing, right," Mom said, looking at me.

"Of course," I said, looking down. "Are you giving up on giving me a rape kit?"

"Might as well," Mom replied. "I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you and if Vlad is hurting you that will be one body that will never be found."

"Vlad isn't hurting me," I said, smiling at her. "I've just finally realized that no matter what we do, we're never going to be friends."

"It's something deeper," Samuels replied. "And I'm with Maddie. I'm going to be keeping you in my sights."

"Fine," I said, scoffing. "Do what you want. I have nothing to hide."

"Uh, Danny," Sam said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not really," I chuckled nervously, "but I think everything will be all right."

"What have you got to worry about," Mom asked with a smirk. "I thought you had nothing to hide."

"If you truly believe that, you're being ignorant," I chuckled. "I'm just saying I have nothing to hide about Vlad. I have tons of other problems to hide."

"Well, why don't you come clean about them," Samuels asked.

"I will," I replied. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"There is no right time," Mom replied.

"That's what everyone says," I sighed, "and I know they are right. However, while there may not be a right time I know that there is a wrong time and now is that time."

"Why," Mom asked. "Why is now a wrong time?"

"That's difficult to explain," I said softly. "I just don't want to put you guys through any more than you have to."

"Okay," Sam said. "Now, I'm confused. What's going on?"

"The same goes for you," I said, holding my head down. "If something happens… I don't want you to wonder what could have been." I started laughing, "Which is stupid because if anything did happen, I would come right back. But then there's the fact that I don't know for sure if I could come back." I sighed, "It's just not the right time."

"Do I have something else I need to worry about," Mom asked, her eyes going wide.

"Everything should be fine," I sighed. "I'm just a little worried."

"It is a tumor, isn't it," Mom declared. "That's why you went to that clinic."

"It's not a tumor," I groaned. I rolled my eyes, a smile coming to my face. "It's nothing like that. I went to the clinic because of an accident."

"Then what's so bad that could happen if you're not talking about something fatal," Mom asked, calming down.

I remained quiet, trying to think of a plausible excuse. However, while I may have appeared to be wrestling with the decision to answer her question, Samuels saw right through it. "It's not a tumor but it is fatal," he said, his eyes going wide.

"What," Mom asked.

"Danny," Sam asked.

"It's under control," I said softly, "but there's still the chance. I don't want to scare you."

"Too late," Mom declared. "You tell me what is wrong with you. I may know a way to save you!"

"It's under control," I repeated. "There's just a small chance I could die from this." I looked down, "But the risk is still there. I'll protect you as long as I can."

"You're dying but you'll protect us," Dad declared.

"I'm not dying," I denied. "I could die. There's a difference."

"What's the difference, Danny, 'cause I don't see one," Tucker demanded.

"The difference is if everything goes as planned, I'll be just fine. I'll tell you guys everything and you'll understand. It's not inevitable, Tucker. It's just a possibility."

"Danny, I want to support you in taking your time but if this is jeopardizing your life, I can't do that. Sweetheart, it's time you told us the truth."

I looked to Mom, "I will. As soon as it passes and I know that I won't leave you feeling betrayed." I took her hand, "I promise you, I will tell you. I just can't do it now."

"You're acting as if you'll survive this," Samuels declared. "What happens if you don't?"

"I will return," I said. "Providing I have a ghostly spirit when I die, I will return. I'm not just talking about if I live. This will pass but whether it's positively or negatively is still to be determined. If I die, I can't just walk away."

"You'll come back to Earth and guard the planet as a ghost ghost-fighter," Samuels declared in shock.

"Yes," I replied. "I've made a commitment. I can't turn away from that just because I'm dead. If something happens, I still have a job to do."

"Maybe you can get rid of that Phantom freak," Dad said.

I smiled, "You never know."

"That's what Phantom is," Samuels sighed. "He fights ghosts even though he's a ghost himself. It's weird."

"Let's just not talk about dying," Sam said. "You're going to be fine. That's all to it."

I pulled Sam close to me, "Of course I will. There is nothing that could take me away from you two."

"Promise," Tucker asked, his voice small.

I grabbed him by the back of the neck, wrestling him in. "Of course," I said. "Look, you guys don't have anything to worry about. I'll be around for years to come."

"I won't feel comfortable until you promise," Sam said.

I took a breath, "I can't. I won't make a promise I can't keep but I can promise you that I won't go without a fight."

"That's not good enough for me," Sam declared. "Promise us!"

"That's all I got," I said, looking between them. "That's the best I can do."

"I don't like this," Mom said. "What is wrong with you? I can't think of anything that could border so close to a certain time. Answer me!"

"I'm sorry," I said. I nudged Sam and Tucker, "Let's go."

"Where are we going," Sam asked.

"I thought maybe we could go to the Keep," I replied. "I know that Record Keeper wants some answers from me."

"Yeah," Tucker groaned. "I've got to do some inventory and find out what rooms need what items."

"Have you figured out how to put internet in yet," I asked.

"Not a clue," Tucker groaned. "I'm about to start rolling out a thousand mile roll of wire."

"I'm sure that's not necessary," I chuckled.

"Well, it seems that there's no other way," Sam chuckled. "We've been spending some portion of the nights there and I can't figure it out. There's no way we can put in a phone line. What can we do? It's not like you can install an internet satellite."

"Sure you can," Mom said. "But what's wrong with the phone line in the area."

"You can put in an internet satellite," Tucker declared.

"Sure," Mom replied. "Everything you need is there."

"I'll buy one from you," Sam declared, her voice winded. "Please!"

"You can't just install one in space without proper authorization," Mom replied.

"We don't need clearance," Tucker replied. "Just sell us one, please."

"Do you have any built," I asked.

"Not really," Mom replied. "I can have one built in two weeks but I don't have one ready right now."

"We've been waiting for months," Tucker sighed. "Two weeks is nothing."

"If time continues to fly like it has recently, it'll be here before we know it," Sam said.

"Don't rush time any more than it's flying already," I groaned. She's right, though. I can't believe I'm 31 weeks pregnant.

"I know," Sam smiled softly, "but you know as well as I do how much time has flew by."

"It's been nine months," I laughed. "Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't," Tucker said. "Where does the time go?"

"Beats the hell out of me," I replied. "Time used to proceed at a natural pace. Now, it's something that teases me."

"Nine months since this began. Almost four months since the King. Danny?"

"Why can't you guys remember that," I groaned. "Three months and three days since Dan."

"Do you count it in minutes too," Sam asked, a smile on her face.

I looked to my watch. "Three hours when it was supposed to happen. It didn't happen, though, so it's one more hour and it will be three days exactly."

"Okay," Samuels said. "What's that about?"

"The absolute worst thing that could ever happen to me that thank goodness didn't," I replied. "Mom, work on that satellite. Sam, Tucker, let's go."

"Right," Sam and Tucker replied.

"Work on that satellite," Tucker added. "My people have suffered long enough!"

I chuckled, "Come on, Mr. Duke."

"Right away, my King," Tucker snickered.

"Don't make me hurt you," I said as we started down the stairs.

"Where are they going," Dad asked.

"The Specter Speeder," Mom said.

"Run," I said as I heard footsteps proceeding rapidly. We barely leaped through the portal before they approached.

"Now what are we going to do," Sam asked. "They'll want to know where we went."

"Don't worry," I replied. "They'll calm down." I hope.

"What is threatening to kill you," Tucker demanded.

"Don't worry about it," I groaned. "Let's just get to the Ghost King's castle so we can finish this. I'm about to obliterate that Record Keeper if he keeps bugging me."

"His name is Anastasius," Sam declared in a grunt.

"He's Record Keeper to me," I retorted, leading them deeper into the Zone.

,

After completing some paperwork for Record Keeper, we went back home so we could start patrol. We exited the portal and headed up the stairs. When I approached the front door, I heard my mom's voice: "Daniel James Fenton, Tucker Martin Foley, Samantha Annabel Manson; where have you three been!"

"Hi, Mom," I said, turning around. "We're heading out for patrol now. Do you need anything?"

"An explanation," Mom said, crossing her arms. Dad came in the hallway behind her from the kitchen.

"An explanation for what," I asked.

"How I turned that lab upside down and still couldn't find you," Mom declared.

"Don't worry about it, Mom," I groaned. For goodness sake, everyone is getting all bent out of shape for the stupidest things.

"I'm getting tired of you telling me not to worry about stuff," Mom declared. "Now, spill."

"We've got to go," I said. "I'll try to be home by ten. See ya!"

"Daniel," Mom declared. We exited the house.

"Are you trying to get killed," Tucker asked. "Mom will nail your ass to the ceiling if you don't stop."

"Then I'll phase out," I added with a smile. "Don't worry, guys. I'm not concerned so neither should you be."

"You're not concerned because you've got a real possibility of dying," Sam declared.

"I'm not discussing this any further," I declared.

"Yeah," Sam retorted. "Well, you would have to discuss it to begin with to refuse to discuss it any further!"

"You guys know about it," I replied. "I've discussed it more than I wanted to begin with."

"I can't believe you didn't want to tell us that you were in trouble," Tucker said.

"I'm not in trouble," I replied. "Well, I don't think I'm in trouble. I have a backup plan in case something happens and in the case of that happening, I have a defense against it. If I were to come up missing, call Brit using any way you can. If I have the team phone on me, go to Saint Louis and call her. Get a hold of her any way you can. She'll know what to do."

"Wait a minute," Sam declared. "Piggy-tails knows about this but we don't!"

"Yeah," I spoke softly. "I told her about Vlad. When I went down to Texas two weeks ago, she was the only option I had. I couldn't understand the bad feeling before but now I think I know what it was."

"It was the Danny-radar," Tucker said. "You can sense bad situations."

"It wouldn't surprise me," I chuckled. "But Vlad isn't just going to walk away from this. When he won that election, he told me that he should have never released me. Now, if he would try such extremes , I don't know but I don't want to take any chances. If Vlad were to drag me to the island, I don't know if I could get away. I did once but now that I have, he's bound to have found the weakness." Especially after what Jazz and I did.

"Wait," Sam snapped. "He's drug you to the island. You're talking about Christmas, right."

"I didn't escape through Christmas," I declared. "He didn't even have a house to put a ghost portal in. He did this after Invincible lead that massive attack on me. He didn't want me risking my life anymore so he asked me to come with him so he could show me something. When I got there, he informed me that we would be living here from now on. He didn't think I'd know how to beat his defense system but it was simple. The ceiling of his lab had a ghost shield on it and only he was immune. With there being no doors going to and from the lab, he thought there was no way for anyone else to get in it. If he's as smart as I think he is, he would have figured out the flaw by now."

"Going through the ground and coming up through the floor," Sam said, shaking her head. "You're probably right. If he did manage to get his grubby little hands on you, we would need to lead a rescue party."

"Just get in touch with Brit," I said. "She'll know where to look for me."

"Why not tell us now that we know about Vlad," Tucker asked me.

"Because, in order for you to start worrying enough to call Brit, enough time should elapse for me to be concerned. You guys won't call her just because I've been missing two hours. You'd call her right on two days."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tucker said. "We'd call her as soon as we didn't know where you were."

"I could be wrong," I sighed. "But I don't think so."

,

Patrol went like normal and I finished my late night shift by one o'clock. The next morning, it was burning hot. Even I could feel it and that was weird. I came downstairs, grabbing a bottle of water. Mom was making breakfast, fanning herself with a strip of a cardboard box. "Good morning," I said after I drank a large gulp of water.

"Good morning," Mom said. "Jeez, it's hot!"

"Tell me about it," I groaned. "Are you having a heat stroke because even I can feel it?"

"You can feel this," Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said, picking up my water. I gulped down a large drink. "I don't know what's going on. I shouldn't be hot. I've never had any problems before."

"Maybe the ecto-poisoning is passing," Mom said. "Can you taste or feel?"

"Just the sand in my mouth and the fire on my skin," I said, exhaling. The front door opened, heavy footfalls approaching.

"Freezer," Tucker cried, ripping open the freezer. He sighed, "Thank goodness."

"I think you could bake a cake out there," Sam declared. "Forget frying an egg! You'd burn it!"

"Did either one of you sleep with your covers on last night," I asked.

"No," Tucker said simply. "I never sleep with covers in the summertime."

"I had a sheet," Sam said. "Why?"

"I was just thinking," I said, my voice low. "I was fine until about seven this morning. That's when I turned off the hot water in the shower. I was wondering if anyone else noticed."

"No," Tucker said. "It was hot this morning too but it's getting hotter."

"Weird," Mom replied. "It's only seven-thirty. I wonder why it's getting so hot so soon."

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess it's just normal. What else could it be?"

Mom delivered our breakfasts and things were pretty normal from then out. The only difference was we hid in the Ghost Zone to escape the heat until patrol and then we would seek shelter frequently. That was the last day of June so that meant hotter days were to come. Weather change has been happening all over the globe. It wasn't any cause for concern.

,

The next day was the day I've been dreading for two months now. Vlad was taking the oath today and being sworn in as our new mayor. We did have plans to attend Vlad's oath ceremony but Mom and Dad both decided to cancel. Instead, we watched it on the television. Vlad took the oath and was sworn in as mayor. He already had a bunch of laws he wanted added.

"I made a promise to this city when I was elected and I tend to keep that promise. I will guard this town and its most important resource from the biggest threat that faces this town. I will make this town a safe place again and I will force the ghosts out. The first thing I propose is something I call the Technus Act. It will outlaw all technology from the school to prevent ghost infiltration."

I looked to Tucker fearfully as Tucker was trying to process this. Either he wasn't paying attention, he didn't hear him or he wasn't concerned because he wasn't reacting. Vlad continued: "A new school wardrobe will ward off ecto-unfriendly's by outlawing anything black and gothic. And finally there will be heightened security at the school, roll calls before and after classes and a four o'clock curfew."

"I'm going to kill him," I stated, my teeth clenching.

"If he thinks this town is just going to lie down and take this, he's got another thing coming," Sam said. "Do you think the A-List would stand for this?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," I sighed. "The A-List have no idea who they're up against."

"You do," Sam said. "And so do we. We can beat Vlad at this game and we can do it before school starts up in a little more than a week. I just need to make sure you feel up to a challenge."

"I'll never feel up to facing him again," I said, lowering my head, "but I am ready to fight."

"We'll be right there, sweetheart," Mom replied. "I think he's gone too far."

"I don't want you involved," I replied. "If this gets messy, I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Meaning you'll be the only one hurt," Mom said, crossing her arms.

"If it comes down to that," I said. I looked back to the television set.

"As I take this job, I still want to send my thanks out to Daniel Fenton. It is he who inspires me to do all I can for this town and his generation. So, Danny Fenton, thank you."

"Great," I groaned. "He's hell bent on making sure I get the blame for this."

"We'll get him back," Tucker smiled. "He'll regret ever picking a fight with us."

"You guys just remember who you're dealing with," I said, looking between them. "If it gets dangerous, get out."

"Nothing can hurt us now," Sam smiled.

"Don't be so sure," I sighed. "Even I have fell to his sure strength."

,

We arrived at city hall to find the building swarming with teenagers. Mom, Dad and Samuels brought in the rear but they were mostly here for support. I opened the door to his office to find the royalties already there. "Out," I said, glaring at Vlad.

"Leave this to the professionals," Dash said.

"No," I said, looking to him. "You have no clue what you're doing. Get out!"

"It's good to see you, Daniel," Vlad said, smiling. "Did you hear my speech?"

"As much as I didn't want to," I said, laying my eyes on him. "Do you honestly believe I'm going to allow you to do this?"

"I believe that it is no one's business but the mayor's," Vlad said.

"That's where you're wrong," I said, crossing my arms. "In this town, the most powerful person isn't the mayor. It's the King of the A-List. No matter how many elections you win, you would never be able to claim the top of this town. You're a puppet, Vlad. His," I said, pointing my thumb at Dash.

"Then maybe I should write a new law," Vlad said.

"You don't get it," Dash declared. "I write the laws. You can't pass a law without my approval first. Now get rid of those stupid laws!"

"Listen kid," Vlad said, turning dark. I stepped in front of Dash.

"Lower your voice," I declared. "I will not stand to have you threatening my town. I may not have been able to prevent you from winning that election but I'll be damned if I'll allow you to continue to terrorize us."

"I second that," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Daniel, I suggest you leave while you still can," Vlad said, lowering his eyes. "I'm not in a good mood."

"Oh, go cry me a fucking river," I declared. I heard several gasps but I ignored them. "You brought this upon yourself. You want to make this out to be my fault! You haven't seen hell yet, Vlad!"

"I am not going to resend the laws, I will not allow a bunch of children run my town and I will not allow a whining brat to tell me what to do. Now, get out of my office before I call the police."

I chuckled, "You couldn't do anything. Vlad, you have no idea who you're messing with. If you do not resend these laws, I will make your life a living nightmare."

"Oh, no, Daniel. It is I who will make your life a living nightmare," Vlad said, smiling wickedly.

"Are you threatening him," Samuels said, pushing his way to the front.

"Samuels," I said, looking at him through the corner of my eye. "Leave this to me."

"You are a federal agent, Radar," Samuels said. "When you threaten him, you piss me off. When I'm pissed off, I tend to shoot people. Now, back off!"

"Who are you again," Vlad asked.

"That's Samuels," I said, rolling my eyes. He made Mom and Dad see him when I went to Saint Louis. How could he not know who he is?

"Oh, that's Samuels, huh," Vlad said softly. "No matter. Everyone, out!"

"I'll give you until tomorrow to change these laws," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "If you don't by then, I will be declaring war."

"I will not change them so you might as well go and do what you have planned," Vlad smiled. He moved around his desk, placing a hand on my shoulder, "While you're still able to."

"Get your hands off me," I declared, shrugging off his touch.

Mom stepped forward, "You lay your hands on my son again and I will have you arrested."

Vlad blinked, "What?"

"You heard her," Dad said. "Keep your hands off my son!"

"Jack," Vlad said, puzzled. "You too?"

"Just leave my family alone," Dad said, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't appreciate you showing up on my doorstep Thursday and threatening my family. No amount of friendship can erase that."

Vlad straightened his coat, gaining his composure again. "No matter. None of this will matter soon. In about two months."

"Go to hell," I spat. "Tomorrow. Not Saturday. Tomorrow."

I turned around and walked out of the office. Sam and Tucker followed behind me while Mom, Dad and Samuels brought up the rear.

"What was that about," Samuels demanded. "Two months?"

"He's a Froot Loop," I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him."

"As much as you can ignore an elephant in the room," Sam said.

"Are you okay," Tucker asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "He can't ruffle my feathers."

"He can and he does," Sam said. "Often."

"Okay," I resigned. "So it's not impossible but I'll be fine. If he doesn't resend those laws by morning, I will turn everything on his head."

"What are you planning on doing," Mom asked.

"Turning the tables," I said, climbing into the RV. Sam and Tucker climbed in after me, taking a seat beside of me. Samuels took the fourth seat while Dad got behind the drivers wheel and Mom got in the passenger's seat. Dad drove home while I was going over the plan in my head. Vlad wouldn't give up without a fight so I need to be prepared to give him one.

,

Patrol that night was dull. I think we might have caught eighty ghosts from six until two when I finally went home. The next morning, I came downstairs to find Mom not in the kitchen but instead standing by the door, reading the paper. I walked over to her, "Something wrong?"

"Something's definitely strange," Mom replied. "Have a look at this."

I took the paper she handed me and on the front cover was the Guys in White with a bunch of guys in bed sheets. I laughed, "They think they finally caught a ghost."

"Read on," Mom replied, no humor in her voice. I read the headline and the caption in shock. The Guys in White had caught over two hundred of these bed sheet guys.

"Are you kidding me," I declared. "Son of a bitch!"

"What," Mom asked, panicked.

"I only caught a fourth of the ghosts I normally catch yesterday," I declared. "This is Vlad's doing!"

"How could Vlad scare away the ghosts," Mom asked, chiding me.

"I just know that he did," I declared. "I'll grab breakfast later. I've got to go!"

I ran outside and a blast of hot air hit me. Yesterday had been hot all day long but I was also hot for another reason and it hadn't landed on my radar but I was cool inside. I guess Mom and Dad finally got the AC working right. I headed to get Sam and Tucker.

,

"Looks like your paranormal non-grada again," Tucker sighed, showing me a newspaper from his stack at the newsstands. The headline read 'Phantom Go Home'.

"It has to be his plan to make this town think they don't need you," Sam sighed.

"I know it," I groaned, looking through all the papers. Headline after headline was about these phony attacks. "I gave him a chance and now it's time to up the ante."

"How are you going to do that," Sam asked.

"I'm going to blow his secret," I declared. "Vlad won this election by overshadowing all the voters. I'm going to tell them the truth."

"What if he tries to turn it around on you," Tucker asked. "Expose your secret."

"You can't be willing to dish something unless you're willing to be given the same thing," I sighed. "I'm not looking forward to my secret being blown but if it is, then I'll know that I'm doing it for the right reason."

"We're behind you," Sam said.

"Thanks," I smiled softly. "That's the only thing I need."

"I heard that Vlad reopened the Nasty Burger," Tucker said. "I know it's enemy territory but you want to go get something to eat."

"Sure," I replied. "I don't mind eating in enemy territory."

,

I stared at that huge disembodied Vlad head in shock. That's not the Nasty Burger. A large group of kids had gathered around the building but I didn't pay them much attention. I walked behind this one guy to go inside when a hand landed in front of me. "Can I help you—to leave!" The guy took us by surprise, tossing us out from in front of the entrance.

"What was that about," I declared. How dare he touch Sam and Tucker like that? I hope he's big enough to survive in prison!

"There are no teenagers allowed," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," I declared. He gave me a cheeky grin, pointing to a sign. Okay, Vlad, so that's how you're going to play. The silhouette even looks like me!

"Okay, that's it," I declared. "I've had it. It's time I put an end to this!"

"Time to start," Sam asked.

"Time to start," I answered. I pulled out my phone, "But first." I called Julie and she sent me a few agents. I didn't call for any Guardsmen or Marines… just normal arresting agents. The agents arrived within thirty minutes and I approached the guy.

"What are you doing, Fenton," Dash declared.

"Taking care of business," I said. "That's him. For assaulting three federal officers."

"What," the big guy called. My agents grabbed him by the arms, placing the cuff. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"You are under arrest for the assault of three federal officers. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer continued the Miranda Rights as I stood watch. Finally, they took him away in cuffs.

"Are we going to stand this," I asked, looking over the crowd.

"No," Dash declared. "We are not. What are you proposing?"

"A protest," I declared. "Get some attention here. I can have some officers here to maintain order and if you can manage to get some media, we can really lay the heat on Vlad. Are you with me?"

Dash handed out his hand, "You've got my support."

I shook his outstretched hand. "Then let's bring down this tyrant," I declared, lifting my hand in the air once the handshake was broken. They all cheered.

"That's the boy I know," Sam smiled.

I ignored her, turning to Norris Holliday. "Can you get some of the guys from the Amity Park Police Department down here?"

"Of course, Radar," Norris said. "I've got your back."

"Thanks, buddy," I said. I turned to another agent. "Santora, get me some more G forces. I need some big guns."

"You want me to get the Marines or some Guardsmen," Santora asked.

"No," I replied. "I said big guns, not tanks."

He laughed, "Of course, Radar. I'm on it."

"Thanks," I replied. I turned to the students, "We need to do this legally," I began. "Do as we say and we can win this fight."

"Follow the Dweeb's orders," Dash called. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he seems to know what he's doing."

"You won't find anyone with better leading qualities," one of my agents, Wilson said.

"Thanks," I smiled at her. She nodded. We started to organize the protest. When Vlad showed up, he had no choice but to act polite and willing to cooperate. Just as I planned. When I felt him enter the premises, I ducked out of the crowd to go transform. Sam and Tucker knew my plan and I just hoped that this didn't backfire on me. I was willing to sacrifice my secret but only to expose his.

Vlad started trying to act hip, trying to look good in front of the cameras. "Open up a meaningful dialogue," Vlad asked in his best attempt to sound cool.

"How about I open something up," I said, landing on the ground. "Like a big can of worms." I'd kill to breathe right now.

"It's the ghost kid," Dad declared, pulling a gun on me. I was nervous enough but with the added pressure, I allowed my fear to show.

"Now, Jack, we're all friends here," Vlad said. "Allow the lad to have his say."

"Really," I asked. He must not be on to my game here. "Okay, then I will give it to you straight!" Don't waste any time. Get it over with before a, Vlad stops me or b, I stop myself. "The mayor is hiding a secret that would shock you all. It's time for this town to know that Vlad Masters is actually—."

"The most feared ghost nemeses in the world," a voice broadcasted. I looked up in horror. Stupid. He wasn't oblivious to my plan. He's been on to it all along!

"Oh, my," Vlad declared. "It's an evil, yet devastatingly handsome, ghost villain. Whatever shall we do?" _Check and mate, Daniel_, Vlad spoke inside my head.

Don't be so sure, I declared. I glared at him but I knew that the actual him that was a ghost was the more immediate danger. I lifted into the air. "All right, you carbon copy freak, I'm taking you down!"

"I don't think so," Plasmius grinned at me mischievously. "I'm but a single duplication and way more powerful than you." Plasmius shot a blast at me, sending me into a wall.

"Oh, I bet that hurt," Vlad said. _Or at least I hope it did._

I was about to take aim at Plasmius again when I saw Sam and Tucker reaching for their bags. "Don't," I declared. "I'll deal with him alone!"

"But—," Sam began.

"Stay out of this," I instructed. I need to make it look like a suggestion, not an order. My parents were here after all. "He's much bigger than what you're used to."

I darted for Plasmius, however he formed ectoplasm in his hand and it encased his entire body. I thought he was creating a shield but it started to spin, taking on the form of a twister. Before I could stop my ascent, Plasmius's twister captured me and threw me into the Nasty Burger. Plasmius busted through a window, hitting me until I flew back into the air. The velocity sent me through the roof and into the air. For some reason, I was smashing through things and breaking things without thinking about it. Before I could ponder that, though, Plasmius grabbed me by my throat. I didn't react this time though.

"Let me go," I declared. I didn't want him touching me even if he was a copy.

"Oh, I will," Plasmius said. "In a moment. Watch and learn."

I looked down to see Vlad pointing a gun in this direction. "Stand down, fiend! There's a new mayor in town and his name is Vlad Masters!"

What is going on? "Oh, no," Plasmius declared. He turned around, giving me a mischievous grin and I heard Vlad laughing in my mind. "Don't hurt me, Mr. Masters. I beg of you! I'm but a poor dumb ghost. Have mercy on me. I can't help but being bad!"

"And that's why I'm taking you down," Vlad declared. I got it now.

"He's going to zap his own duplicate to make himself look good," I declared. "Unless," I said, smiling, "It does just the opposite. I've got an idea." I turned intangible, flying into Plasmius.

_What the hell_, I heard Vlad declare. _Get out of me!_

You're so powerful, I taunted as I took over his duplicate. Make me. "Go ahead, do your worst," I declared, keeping up the charade. Two could play at this game.

_When I get my hands on you, I will make you pay dearly_, Vlad threatened.

Admit it, I taunted, flying around in his body. Vlad kept trying to regain control over the duplicate but he wasn't strong enough. I'm officially more powerful than him. You can't stop me!

_Oh, yeah_, Vlad declared. _Watch me!_ Vlad pointed the gun at me and I dived behind his limo. Vlad fired the gun as I phased out of Plasmius and powered down. At the exact time the gun fired, I blasted a shot of energy in Plasmius's chest and the clone evaporated. Time to start acting. I had to power down to make the act stick. It'd be hard to prove I was hurt if my clothes were unscratched.

I started to moan and groan, "W-What happened? I'm just a helpless impressionable teenager who was minding my own business when," I looked to Sam and Tucker, winking, "boom!"

"Oh, my God," Sam cried out. "The mayor shot Danny!"

Tucker burst out in tears, "He zapped an innocent kid!"

"What," Vlad asked. "No!" All the adults started to surround him, including the adults with badges.

"You call yourself a ghost hunter," Norris declared. "You don't even know when you're firing on a ghost or a kid!"

"Danny," Mom declared, running over to me. "Danny, baby, are you all right?"

I allowed Mom to wrap me in her arms but I couldn't tell if she knew I was faking it or not. There wasn't an open wound on me, only dried blood and very little of it. My clothes were the only sign of something big happening.

"I can explain," Vlad said.

"You can explain it in jail," Norris said. "You assaulted a federal officer."

"I'll not press charges on one condition," I said, feigning weakness. "Take everything back."

"But," Vlad said. He glared at me. Norris pulled out a pair of cuffs. "Fine! I'll reverse everything."

"Put them away," I said, looking to Norris.

"Are you sure, sir," he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Vlad made his point. He doesn't know what he's doing. Let's not add any more humiliation."

"Do as he says," Mom replied.

"It's Radar's choice," Samuels replied.

"Thank you," I said. Sam and Tucker came over, helping me support my weight. Now with Sam and Tucker supporting me, I could put more weight on my legs. Sam and Tucker briefly smiled at me and I smiled at them. Vlad and I both won a battle here so the winner of the war was unclear but I'd say it's a draw.

"Let's get him home," Mom called.

"That's what I was thinking," Sam said. She and Tucker started to carry me towards the RV. "All in all, Danny, I'd call it a draw," she said in a whisper.

"Yeah," I said, "the only problem with that is when there's a draw, there's bound to be a rematch."

,

Vlad made the announcement on television, surrounded by everyone, that he was resending the laws and he was even rebuilding the Nasty Burger, teens welcomed. I cleaned up and scrapped the clothes, putting on some bandages to cover up the lack of wounds. I didn't get the result I wanted but I still got a good result. The laws have been reversed and I've proven to Vlad that he can't just push me around anymore. I think I've managed to pull this thing out more closer to a victory than ever before. It's still a draw as Sam and I have both said but this is the closest I've come to winning with him. I was proud.

Patrol was more normal today. we captured the normal one-fifty on the evening patrol and I caught upwards of one-twenty-five that night. The only ghost I didn't catch was Vlad himself. He showed up around two as I was about to turn in.

"Can we talk," Vlad asked.

"There is nothing we need to talk about," I said, turning away from him. "Please leave!"

"I think there's a lot we need to talk about," Vlad said. "I don't understand why you're doing this to me!"

"You don't understand," I stated in shock and anger. I turned on him, pointing my finger at him, "How about you tried to kill your daughter and I Wednesday!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Vlad scoffed. "That DNA chamber would have to be ten times more powerful to even hurt you. I was the one almost killed! What the hell was that power?"

"It's called the Ghostly Wail. Would you like another dose of it?"

"Daniel, why are you being more stubborn this time," Vlad declared, his eyes hardening. "I know I kidnapped you! I know I cloned you! I know all of this would upset you but you are truly ticked this time. I can't even get you to talk to me like we normally do."

"That's because we are through," I declared. "Before, you only messed with those that were either below you or were strong enough to protect themselves but this time you went after a helpless baby—my baby! There was only one thing I loved more than you and that was Lilly! Now, I love a cockroach more than you!"

"Lilly was never in danger," Vlad declared. "I would never endanger her! In case you didn't know, she was the one thing I loved more than you but I still love you!"

"I don't care," I declared. "I'm finished Vlad! You proved to me what you really thought about Lilly and I in Colorado. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses now that your plan has failed."

"How do you think I feel," Vlad declared. "Wednesday, I was protecting my girls."

"I'm not your girl anymore," I declared, my voice flatter than I wanted it to be. Why did I just say that? I was never his girl to begin with. I'm a guy!

"Daniel, please, talk to me. I'm lost here," Vlad said.

"Are you really that dumb or are you just blind," I declared. "You tried to kill Lilly and I!" I started laughing cruelly, finally getting it. "No. You think I didn't hear that. You don't know that I heard you call us obsolete."

"What," Vlad snapped. There it is. "No! Oh, my God. You don't understand!"

"The hell I don't," I declared. "I know what obsolete means. As soon as the 'perfect' clone had my DNA, you could have a son and he would do whatever you wanted. He wouldn't go back home. He would never deny you to fight a ghost. He would never leave you. He would do whatever you wanted him to do and you would never have to feel second best again!"

"Oh, my God, would you just listen! You weren't obsolete to me! You were obsolete to the town. The clone could return to Amity Park and you could stay with me. He couldn't even change, Daniel! I was going to bring your family with me so we could all be together for Lilly's birth and the clone could take care of your town so you wouldn't worry. You have to believe me!"

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do anymore," I declared. "I'm through! You would say anything to make me take this back—."

"Anything," Vlad declared.

"But," I shot, "I will never forgive you! I'm through, Vlad! You will never see your daughter or I again! Get over it!" I blasted into the air, flying away.

"Daniel," Vlad cried to the sky. "I didn't mean to me," he said weaker. "What have I done?"

I returned home and called Sam and Tucker like always. I didn't mention bumping into Vlad because I didn't want them to worry. I wouldn't fall for his tricks again. I was done playing games with him. I may see him and he may see me but he will never get his hands on my daughter and he will never hold me again. I was done. We were done.

**AN: FYI, Vlad is telling the truth. That's my take on Kindred Spirits but Danny's too angry to see Vlad's honesty. Can you blame him?**

**I got an anonymous review asking why Danny didn't want to deliver at the castle and if Vlad knew about Danny being the King of All Ghosts. Danny doesn't want to deliver at the castle because he doesn't trust the ghost doctors. If you remember, when Danny was attacked by Darcy Victor, the Nazi ghost, the ghost doctors destroyed the skin where he was slashed with Ectoranium until nothing was left—just a gaping hole. Danny doesn't trust them because of that incident but he does see the castle's clinic periodically to make sure he's doing okay for a ghost.**

**That's a good question about Vlad, though. I know this sounds strange, but I'm not entirely sure if Vlad understands it but I know he knows about it. Invincible brought it up in front of Vlad that one time but I don't think Vlad took him seriously. It hasn't come up since so I hadn't really thought about it. Vlad isn't a King anymore so Danny doesn't have to worry about that. Shortly after Invincible told Vlad about Danny being the King, Vlad was banished by Danny (unknowingly). That is a very good question but I'm afraid I don't have a good answer for it. Sorry.**

**I'd like to know your thoughts about the third installment. Give me your feedback, please.**

**Thank you,**

**Team04Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Infinite Realms, Forever Phantom or Girls Night Out. Those belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. This story contains sexual content, MPreg and language. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**AN: Okay, people, this is what I have decided! Every Tuesday and Wednesday, I will update Deliverance. I am only updating twice weekly for anyone who has missed the previous announcements. The days are easy for me to remember and you guys can have a consistent order so you won't be like "OMG! Why is she taking so long?" Lol.**

**I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. On with the story!**

**Chapter Two: Trip Through Time**

When morning came, it started like every other day but today I had plans to do something a little different. We had nothing to do and frankly, I was bored. After we ate, I wrote a note for Mom telling her that we were going out. I wrote that she could call me if she needed me.

"So, where are we going," Sam asked.

"A little journeying," I said, opening the Specter Speeder up. I started loading some things inside so that if we needed them we would have them. "I found out that there is a lot to the Ghost Zone that we still haven't seen. I only have our region of the world mapped out. It's kind of how Columbus saw the world. He had no idea that there were two more continents to explore so he thought he could go from England to India a lot faster."

"Impressive," Sam smiled. "So, you're wanting to explore these unknown regions. I'm game!"

"So am I," Tucker declared.

"Jazz should be home when we get back," I replied. "If we want to get anything done, we'd better do it now." Sam cheered sarcastically. "Oh, come on," I chuckled. "She's not that bad."

"Let's go," Tucker said. They boarded the Specter Speeder and we entered into the Ghost Zone. I led them towards the center of the Ghost Zone, starting the long trip there.

,

We stopped at Dora's castle and checked on some things. Aaragon was still in the dungeon, thank goodness. We learned that with Aaragon being dethroned, Dora and Sidney had fallen in love. I knew from the King that they had become friends but now they had plans to wed. We congratulated them and they supplied us with a meal and some leftovers to go. After we bid Dora and Sidney goodbye, we passed Clockwork's tower. Sam and Tucker were surprised and I tried to act surprised. That's the one thing I will never tell them.

When we passed over the core, we stopped to check things out. Tucker took some pictures and we studied the odd sight. The swirls of the Ghost Zone were just as present in the core as they are in our portion of the Ghost Zone. However, when you got closer to them, you noticed there was a many more than just three or four and they were different colors too. I tried to land on top of the swirls but I started to be sucked inside. Sam and Tucker flipped on their specter belts and after apologizing to me, pulled me out. It hurt like hell with two people electrified by the belts but at least I didn't disappear.

"What do you think it is," Sam asked.

I shook the tingling out of my hands, "I think they're portals. Each one of these swirls is another dimension."

"Where would you have gone," Tucker asked.

"I don't know," I said softly, "and I don't want to find out. Let's go."

We boarded the Specter Speeder and headed out again. It was just nine o'clock and we started this journey at seven. We were sightseeing so it wouldn't take two hours to get here but it was still a long way away from where we're used to.

,

"Okay, Fenton, you've looked evil in the face and defeated it time and again," I said, looking left to right. "You can do this!" I couldn't do this. "Did we turn left or right here?"

"Are we ever going home," Sam asked. "Or are we still playing lost in the Ghost Zone?"

"We're not lost," I said louder this time. "I'm an excellent navigator." Or I usually am. I cannot remember whether we took a left at this giant castle or if we took a right. I wish I had drawn it on a map but then I'd probably be wondering if I should hook a loop of a thumbprint thinking it was a giant swirling vortex of infinite pain.

"Can't you hurry up all ready," Tucker declared. "It's four o'clock already! We didn't plan on staying out this long!"

"I know," I groaned. "Just dig something out of the cube."

"He's already eaten it all," Sam said, grumbling. "Just ask someone for directions. With your portal and Vlad's portal the only way out of this place, they bound to know where it is."

I grumbled. I would not ask for directions. We are on the other side of the world, somewhere in what I would assume is western China and I would not invite more ghosts to our side of the world. Besides, I'm sure I can find the island's portal and we could get out of this forsaken place. We're only a couple thousand miles away from the Indian Ocean. I saw a bunch of ghosts flying through the area. "Hey, we'll just follow these guys. They seem to know where they're going."

"How about asking them first," Sam groaned. "Oh, what is it with you guys not asking for directions?"

It's not a reluctance to ask for directions, it's a reluctance to ask for any more trouble. I started to follow the ghosts but they were flying so fast that I lost track of them. Great, now I'm lost at being lost. I need to map this place out next time.

"Where did they go," Tucker asked.

"I don't know," I groaned. I saw a patch of ice. India is where the Himalayans are so it bound to be colder there. "I think I know where we are. Follow me!"

"How could you know where we are," Sam scoffed. "We've never been here before."

"Yeah," I said, turning to her as I flew forward, "but the Ghost Zone is just an imprint of the real world. If there's ice here, then it must be somewhere cold!"

"And that's good how," Sam asked. Something smacked into me, causing me to lose my flight. I started to fall, screaming. I heard Sam and Tucker screaming too. Please tell me they're just scared for me. I hit the ground and stood up, shaking the snow from my hair. A whooshing sound from above and I looked up to see the Specter Speeder crashing.

What in the world, I wondered. The Specter Speeder landed on it's head, smashed to pieces. "Are you guys all right," I asked. First things first.

"Besides almost having been killed, not knowing where we are, and having no way home now; stellar," Sam said sarcastic.

Stellar is good. "Oh, man," I said, getting a good look at the Specter Speeder. Dad just repaired the damage from it from when Tucker hit Vlad. "My dad is going to kill me!" A shadow fell over me.

"He's not the only one," Sam screamed. I turned around to find a tall man dressed in furs. He was well built too.

"Hi," I said, my voice weak.

The man roared, shooting a beam at me. Great! Another ghost who's more animal than man. "Down boy," I said, stepping away from him. "Good boy!" He kept coming at me. Fine, if you won't back off then I'll make you. I powered up a shot, blasting him. I didn't have time to be subtle. Sam and Tucker were here and he wasn't friendly.

The ghost shot some blasts at me but I dodged them. I lifted into the air, "Sit!" I shot a beam, knocking him into a wall. "Now, lie down!" I fired a shot, knocking loose some ice crystals. They locked him in. "Very good. Next, we'll work on fetching the paper!" That should be enough to keep him occupied until I can get the Specter Speeder and get out of here. I started to walk towards the Specter Speeder when I heard Sam and Tucker call my name. They're not telling me that I've won a million dollars. I powered up a blast, shooting as I turned around. The ghost had picked up one of the ice crystals and had chunked it at me. The crystal exploded and I fired another shot.

A blue beam came out of his eyes, turning my energy into a solid form. He picked one up, lifting it in the air. Something stuck out of his back. "Wait a minute," I said softly. I pointed my finger, imagining my energy and imagining the object being removed. My energy looped around the ice crystal and it popped out. The ghost dropped my energy beam that was now solid.

"The pain… it's gone," he said. He walked over to me, "For saving me, I shall forgive you for trespassing. Now, whom do I have to thank." He uncovered the snow from on top of me, "You? The savior of the Ghost Zone."

"Me," I asked in surprise. He knows me and I'm in a different part of the world.

"The savior," Sam asked in shock.

"Of the Ghost Zone," Tucker added, equally as shocked.

"It is I, Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen, your humble servant," the ghost said, dropping to his knees. You know, this might be the first ghost I've seen who honors me as the King of All Ghost. Great.

"That's great and all," I started to say.

"Excuse me, your majesty," Sam declared. "Could you talk a-him whatever into helping us?"

"Yeah," Tucker declared. "I need nourishment stat."

"We shall return to my kingdom and a great feast shall we have. It would be my pleasure to assist the great one and his servants," Frostbite said, picking me up and carrying me over to the Specter Speeder. He picked it up too and started to pack us away from the crash-landing site.

"Servants," Sam declared.

This was too good to pass up. "Silence, Sam of the Very Vegan!"

"Remind me to punch you when I get out of here," Sam declared.

"Actually," I chuckled. "They're rulers too. They are the high Duchess and high Duke."

"Excellent," Frostbite declared. "I shall welcome my rulers to my realm. You are free to do as you please."

"Still not going to get you off," Sam said, crossing her arms. We crested a hill and a beautiful village expanded below.

"Whoa," we three exclaimed in shock and surprise. I never imagined a real kingdom.

"This is all yours," I asked.

"Yes, sire," Frostbite declared. "This is the city of the Far Frozen. This entire realm is mine as well, great one."

"It's beautiful," Sam spoke softly.

"You three will be honored guests," Frostbite declared. "Whatever is mine shall be yours. I shall repair your ship as well."

"Thanks," I declared. He placed Sam and Tucker down softly. They ran to the back. "I appreciate this, Frostbite, but I was wondering if you could explain to me why you call me the savior."

"I will show you the shrine we have built in your honor," he declared.

"Hey, Danny," I heard Tucker calling. I noticed a banging sound. "The door's stuck. Can you give us a hand… or a phasing!"

I chuckled, "I'm on my way." I walked back to the Specter Speeder as other ghosts started to surround us. I phased my hands in, waiting for Sam and Tucker to take them.

"Okay," Tucker said. "We've got you." I phased them through the ship, pulling them along.

"You could have opened our minds," Sam grumbled. She gasped as she realized that we were surrounded.

"This is King Phantom," Frostbite declared. "And his high Duchess Sam and his high Duke Tucker. We shall welcome them with open arms."

The servants all dropped to their knees, "All hail the rulers of the Ghost Zone."

Sam pulled Tucker's band on his beret, "Don't get big headed on me, Techno-Geek." She smacked me on the back of the head, "or you either!"

"Hey, I don't want this," I declared. "Okay, everyone up. I have a rule in my kingdom. No groveling unless you want to eat gravel. Up!"

"As you wish, our King," another one of the, what did Frostbite call this place, Far Frozen's said.

"Now, repair his ship so he may return home and prepare a feast so our rulers may rest up," Frostbite ordered.

,

"If you choose, you may follow me and I shall show you the shrine to your greatness," Frostbite declared after our meal. Tucker was beyond happy.

I chuckled, "I choose."

"Oh, brother," Sam groaned.

We followed Frostbite to the heart of the village where there was a cave. The walls were made of ice and snow had compacted on top of it. "This is amazing," I said. "Did you build this? Like an igloo."

"We built it, o great one, but not as an igloo," Frostbite declared. "Our powers over ice help us build much faster."

I started to look around the cave and while they were mirroring primitive drawling's, I could identify them as me. "So that's the reason you call me the savior of the Ghost Zone," I declared, tracing my finger over a drawling. "Because I defeated the Ghost King." I traced my finger over to another drawling, "See, that's when I locked him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep!"

"So you're a hero to a bunch of guys who live in a frozen wasteland," Sam said sarcastically, "Good for you." She smiled softly at Frostbite, "I mean no disrespect to your people. It's just this is really going to get to their heads."

"No disrespect taken," Frostbite declared. "This shrine is built in honor of you, our savior."

"That's swell and all but we're sorta lost—," I began.

"Excellent," Frostbite declared. Excellent? How is that excellent? We followed him out of the cave and back into the village. He finally led us into an underground cave. "The Infi-map," Frostbite declared, opening a chest and allowing it to float into the air. "Our people have guarded it for millennia. It shows all the doorways to the Earth from the Ghost Zone."

"All the doorways," I asked. "I thought only Vlad's and our portals were the only way to and from the Ghost Zone."

"Your world has many natural portals," Frostbite said. "The Infi-map shows them as they appear." I knew about the natural portals but I had no idea that they could be traced. "Like a place you call the Bermuda Triangle," Frostbite continued.

"That explains all those mysterious disappearances," Sam declared. "Everything that goes in comes to the Ghost Zone!"

"Indeed," Frostbite stated. "They pass through the Ghost Zone usually only momentarily until they pass through another portal and enter back into their world. Though, not always necessarily in the same time period from once they left."

"So it can lead you through time as well," I declared. That I didn't know!

"The Infi-map can be very dangerous. You must never stray from its indicated path," Frostbite said. No kidding. "That is why I will be escorting you home."

"May I," I asked, motioning towards the map.

"Of course," he said. I took the map, looking around. I found the portal to the island and we were miles from where I thought we were. We were in what I would assume would be the South Pole.

"How does it work," I asked.

"I shall speak where I want to go and the Infi-map will take me there," Frostbite declared.

Just like the line at the castle, "So I can say 'take me home' and it will take me—." The map started to glow and I realized my mistake. It lifted us into the air and we zoomed out of the underground cave.

"Wait," Frostbite declared.

We exited the village in a manner of seconds and we were traveling through the Ghost Zone. Before I could tell which way we were going or where we were, we landed in the lab. My world was still spinning when we came to a stop.

"Whoa," Tucker declared. "That was better than the vomit vortex at Floody Waters!"

"I told you I'd get us home," I declared, rolling up the map and powering down.

"Frostbite didn't seem so keen on letting this out of his sights. Maybe we should return this to him," Sam said, taking the map from my hands.

"We will," I declared. "But what's the harm in checking it out first. I mean, I am the savior of the Ghost Zone."

Tucker backed me up while Sam looked about to hit me again. "I guess," Sam sighed in resignation. "But don't blame me if this turns out bad."

I grabbed some more supplies and packed them up, slipping it on my back. I stopped in front of the portal and powered up, unrolling the map. "We take a quick trip, come home and send the map back. What's the harm?" I took a long time to examine the map, trying to pick a place. "Infi-map, take us to—where do we want to go?"

"I don't know," Tucker said. "Anywhere would be—."

The glow surrounded us and the map shot us out like a rocket. We screamed as the thing zipped us through the Ghost Zone. Finally, it started to slow down, allowing us to take a tour. "The map says this is called the River of Revulsion," I said as we floated over a yellow river.

"Why is it called that," Tucker asked. "Other than the smell, of course." It smells, I was about to ask him when the proof appeared. The water receded, a giant monster appearing out of nowhere. The map pulled us out of harm's way before I had to turn intangible. Sam and Tucker should be safe.

We entered into some kind of silo or natural canyon. "This is Carnivorous Canyon." Canyon! "The whole thing is one giant… mouth!" The map rescued us again but Sam and Tucker let go of the map. I snapped my head down, wondering how I was going to get them back when Tucker grabbed my leg and Sam's hand. I lowered my hand down, helping them back up so they could see something other than my butt. We landed on some kind of portal. "Well, it's not the Bermuda Triangle."

"It looks more like the Denver Duodenum," Tucker added, laughing. When Sam and I didn't return the laughter, Tucker added, "A little Ghost Zone-Geometry humor." Not funny. I hate math!

"What do you say we go in," I asked.

"Frostbite said to not go into any portals, remember," Sam said.

"We'll pop in and pop out. What's the harm," I asked.

We jumped inside and I noticed that we were underneath a bed.

"Mom, are you sure there's no monsters under my bed," a young boy asked.

"Now, Billy, remember what President Roosevelt said. There is nothing to be scared of but fear itself."

That wasn't how it went! I rose up, phasing through the bed: "Actually, it's nothing to fear but fear itself!" They screamed in horror. Ut oh. I phased back under the bed, going back through the portal.

"Great," Sam said. "We just scarred a child for life!"

"I just didn't want them to get wrong the one historical quote I know," I replied. The map took us to a new place. Now, we appeared in some kind of city where everyone was dressed in pilgrim clothing.

"Cool, it's Thanksgiving," Tucker declared.

"No," Sam retorted. "It's the sixteen hundreds."

I saw a sign, "Salem? Like the cat from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch?"

"Salem," Sam declared, alarmed. "Oh, no. They used to persecute innocent people for claims of witchcraft here."

"How," Tucker asked.

"Hanging until dead, drowning, things like that," Sam replied.

"I thought they burned witches," I asked.

"Not in the historical Salem Witch Trials," Sam replied. "There were instances in history where people were burned but it wasn't here and it was much earlier."

"I'm glad," Tucker said. "I'm a big barbeque fan but that would be going too far!"

"Let's get out of here," Sam said. "Our clothes don't match and we have things that these paranoid villagers just wouldn't understand."

"Okay," I said. We started to walk towards the portal when I heard something.

"Witch," a male voice declared. I turned around, swearing I heard Vlad. "Surly a woman wearing something so scandalous must be a witch!"

"Vlad," I declared.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad smiled. _If I can't have you, neither can she._

"Get her," the villagers declared.

"What," Sam cried. "I'm not a witch!"

"Sam," I cried.

_Don't do anything_, Sam said in my head. _They'll probably give me a trial by water or at least take me to a cell. I don't want them attacking Tucker too. If this is Vlad's doing, then he has something up his sleeve._

I can get you out, I sent to her. Just let me help.

_They won't hang me immediately. I'm not in immediate danger._

The villagers surrounded Sam and I pulled Tucker away. "What are you doing," Tucker declared. "Didn't you hear her! They kill people when they're accused of being witches!"

"Sam said they wouldn't do it right away," I declared in a whisper. "We'll get her out as soon as she's left alone and we'll get out of here. We have to keep our eyes on Vlad!"

"Right," Tucker said.

The villagers tied ropes around Sam's arms and legs. After they bound her, they drug her through the town. I would kill Vlad for this if they hurt her. They took her to the center of town and Tuck and I followed them. "State your name, witch," one of the villagers declared.

"Samantha Manson," Sam replied. "I am innocent."

"She lies," another villager declared. "For I saw her practice black magic myself."

"So did I," another villager announced. All over the town, the villagers declared them witnessing Sam practice magic. I knew Vlad had to be behind this.

"For the numerous testimonies against you, Samantha Manson, I hereby sentence you to hang by the neck until dead. Your punishment will be carried out now for fear of your escape by your magic arts."

"What," Sam declared, panic crossing her face. Okay, that's enough. I lifted into the air.

"Behold, an evil spirit hast come to free his evil maiden," Vlad declared.

"Stand back, I pray thee," a voice declared. "For I, John Fenton Nightengale, Salem's greatest witchwacker, shall vanquish this demon!" I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing someone who looked a heck of a lot like my Dad step out of the crowd. "This shalt vanquish quite nicely," he replied, dropping rose buds around the area where they tried Sam.

"Are you kidding me," I declared. Please! I approached the circle but was denied entry. I hit the ground. "What was that?"

"They're called bloodblossoms, my dear boy. They expel ghosts. Kind of like a primitive Specter Deflector," Vlad said, speaking into my ear. "They're delightfully quaint. Observe," he declared in a loud voice. "The spirit is vanquished!" Vlad picked me up and forced me into the circle. It felt like a brick wall until he pushed me into them. I screamed out in agony yet Vlad continued to push me inside. Finally, I dropped to the ground, surrounded by the bloodblossoms. If I thought it hurt before, this was death. I screamed and convulsed.

"Danny," Sam and Tucker declared in fear. I continued to scream, the outside disappearing.

"Let me go," I heard Sam scream.

"I thanketh thee," Vlad chuckled.

"Oh, no you don't," Tucker declared. I couldn't see what was happening. "Sam!"

"Save Danny," Sam screamed.

"But—," Tucker screamed.

"Do it," Sam screamed, panic in her voice. I wanted to see what was happening but I couldn't do anything but scream. I heard a horse whinny and gallop but I still couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Sam," Tucker said, his voice hollow and horrorstricken. I felt something grab me, which was weird, and I passed over the bloodbloosoms. _It's still hurting him_, Tucker declared in his mind_. I can't lose him too!_

Too, I wondered. What is going on? Where is Sam?

_I'm fine_, Sam said in her mind.

"Sam," Tucker cried, overjoyous. "But how?"

_You've got to get rid of the bloodblossoms_, Sam declared.

"How," Tucker cried.

Sam was going over anything in her head and she saw the man who looked like Dad say it made a fantastic treat. _Your cast iron stomach! You've got to eat the bloodbloosoms_, Sam declared.

"What," Tucker demanded. "But I've never eaten a vegetable in my life!"

_Hurry, Tucker. Danny doesn't have much time_, Sam cried.

_Oh, I hope this works. If I have to eat vegetables and Danny still dies, I will kill these idiots_. I heard gulping sounds but I couldn't tell what was going on. The pain started to subside and I noticed Tucker coming up beside of me. "You owe me for this one, dude," Tucker said miserably. The villagers surrounded us, "and you can pay me back right now!"

I summoned the little strength I could and grabbed Tucker. We floated in the air and I turned to Sam. My heart dropped. She was hanging with nothing below her feet.

"Sam," I cried. "No!"

_I'm still alive_, Sam declared. _I'm glad you're okay and all but this is a little uncomfortable_.

"Sure," I said, my eyes going hollow. I grabbed her hand and phased her through the ropes. We went back to where the portal was and thank goodness it was still there. "Now what are we going to do? Vlad has the map, doesn't he!"

"Yeah," Tucker said, excited, "but fear not. All I have to do is find his tracker and my PDA will take us right to him."

"Good job, Tuck," I said. "And if you ever choose to save me when Sam's neck is on the line, literally, I will kill you!"

"Hey," Sam demanded. "When you're incapacitated, I'm the next in charge. I gave him a direct order. Blame me, not him!"

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I said. Her neck had an ugly bruise around it. I phased my hand through her neck. "How did you survive? Tie a piece of rope around your back or something."

"No," Sam replied. "I don't know how I lived. They smacked the horse and I thought that was it but nothing happened except I fell. It was as if I was flying but I wasn't. I just stopped needing to breathe."

"We'll figure this out later," I said. "Tuck?"

"He's that way," Tucker said, pointing in a direction. I picked them up, flying with them.

"This is the Ghost Zone," Sam declared. "We can fly ourselves."

"You don't fly," I said. "You float. We need speed."

"Right," Sam said. "You know, Tucker, I'm interested to see how your body will react after having so much foliage introduced so suddenly."

"Don't hold your breath, Sam," Tucker laughed. "Us Foley's can handle anything. Right after I hit a restroom." Okay, I thought confused. "In there!"

I went through the portal and we landed in this huge stadium. "Cool," Sam declared. "We're in Rome!"

"You're alive," Vlad declared. "I could have sworn I saw you drop!"

"Give me the map, Plasmius," I demanded. "You don't know how powerful it is!"

"You dare lecture me about power," Vlad retorted.

"It's not meant for you," Sam screamed.

"That's where you are wrong," Vlad replied. "It seems I was always meant to rule. Funny. All I had to do is float a little bit and they declared me a deity."

"Stay as long as you like," I declared. "I just want the map."

"No, my dear boy," Vlad laughed. "Release the lions!" _Let's see how those two stand up against a four hundred pound cat._

I grabbed Sam and Tucker's hands, phasing them through the ground before the lions pounced on us. I dropped them off on a high platform and phased back through the ground. "I love a good mauling, don't you," Vlad chuckled. However, he sensed me before I could take his head off. This wasn't an attack on me. It was an attack on my friends.

"I'm more of a pummel guy myself," I declared, phasing out of the armor. Vlad sent some blasts at me but I dodged all but one. I flew back, the one hit enough to stun me.

"You can't stop me, Daniel! I will rule," Vlad declared.

"Some ruler," I declared. "You just set your entire kingdom on fire!"

"He has destroyed the city! We shall destroy him," the Romans declared.

Vlad roared in an uproar, "You might have thwarted my plans here but many more kingdoms await my genius!" He held the map up and it began to take him to his new location. I flew after him.

"Now where," I turned to Tucker when he and Sam landed beside of me.

"That way," Tucker pointed in a new location. I took their hands and flew in that direction. "There!"

We landed in some kind of monk temple. Vlad blasted a monk, all of them collapsed and in pain. "There! I have destroyed your finest Ming warriors. Now, take me to your palace! I will begin my rule immediately."

"There is still one you must vanquish," I said, my voice imitating that culture.

Vlad knew who I was, though, "Too easy!"

Don't be so sure, I retorted. I formed a sword from ectoplasm and combated against his. I imagined myself in a different place and I reappeared above of him. I could only duplicate once and it didn't last long. I made my new body my original one, causing the duplicate to vanish. Vlad slashed through the ninja outfit, surprised when it went through it like a hot knife through butter. I ascended on him but Vlad caught on to it before I could destroy him.

"You value violence and power," the monks declared. "We shall never bow before a monster like you!"

"Tough break," I smirked.

"I will rule, Daniel. It is my destiny," Vlad declared. Not if I can help it. Vlad disappeared again in a bright light. I flew back to the portal to find Sam waiting.

"Hurry, Tucker," Sam declared.

"Did you know the toilet paper has fortunes written on it," Tucker declared as Sam grabbed his wrist. We chased Vlad into another time. Vlad shot a hole through the wing of the first airplane. I landed beneath it, helping it coast to a stop. Cool! I helped the first airplane fly!

"Smile, boys," the photographer declared. I smiled brightly behind the Orville Brothers invisibly. I made history so I might as well be photographed.

_Danny, _Sam declared in my head. I grabbed them and we chased Vlad back into the Ghost Zone.

"Fiddle Faddle," Vlad declared. "Everywhere I go, you follow. You're like ectoplasmic gum on my shoe. No matter! I will rule and this time," Vlad said, forming ectoplasm in his hand. "You will not follow me."

A shield formed around us, causing us to become apprehensive until it formed. "Just give me the map, Plasmius!"

"It's not meant for you," Sam declared.

"That's where you are wrong," Vlad declared. "Now, map, if you know what's best for me and you, you will take me to my destiny. Or I will destroy you forever!" The map wisped him away.

"I can get us out of here, but where did he go," I declared.

Tucker looked to his PDA, "If I'm not mistaken… oh, my."

"Where," Sam and I declared as I burst the bubble.

"The Far Frozen," Tucker said, a smile on his face.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing them. When we made it there, Vlad was frozen solid. "What happened to him?" Tucker ran past us, heading for the city.

"He picked a fight he couldn't possibly win," Frostbite smiled. "Are you all right, my King?"

"I'm sorry this got out of hand," I said after I phased Vlad into the Specter Speeder.

"No apology necessary, o great one. The map works in mysterious ways. Instead of taking a person where they want to go, it sometimes takes them where they need to go."

"Like how it brought Vlad here," I asked.

"Indeed," he replied. "Here, Danny Phantom, you are always welcome. Any of your people." Tucker returned. That was fast.

"Thanks for everything," I said at the same time as Sam and Tucker. I floated into the Specter Speeder after Tucker.

"Thank you, my rulers," he replied.

"This time, I beamed the coordinates into my PDA. And a two words of advice: seat warmers." The hatch lowered and we zoomed away.

"Now, to figure out why you lived," I said, looking to Sam.

"How do we do that," Tucker asked.

"I have a theory," I replied.

,

When we arrived home, we parked the Specter Speeder and climbed out. "Okay," Sam said. "What's this theory?"

"Try to fly," I said.

"Open my mind," Sam asked.

"No," I replied. "On your own."

"What," Sam and Tucker declared.

"How," Sam asked. "I'm not a ghost."

"Your becoming a half-ghost," I replied. "Just pretend I'm opening your mind and fly. Don't go too far off the ground, though. It might not last long."

"Too far off the ground," Sam exclaimed. "I bet I won't make it off the ground."

I crossed my arms, "Just try."

"Okay," Sam said. She took a deep breath. I started smiling. She was an inch off the ground. "See!"

I grabbed a pen. "See," I declared, sticking in under her feet.

"What," Sam said. "I'm flying? On my own!"

"Does that mean she's dead," Tucker asked fearfully.

"No," I replied. "It means she can even use her powers now." Sam dropped to the ground, breathing hard.

"Wow," Sam declared. "Try it, Tucker!"

Tucker took a deep breath but after a few seconds, he started to grunt. "Something has to happen," I said. "Sam's mind opened when she needed the air or the healing, whichever one it was. Tucker won't be able to do it until his mind opens."

"Well," Tucker declared. "Open my mind!"

"I don't want to," I replied. "I don't know what that will do. I don't want to take any chances."

"Come on, Danny! Sam can't be the only one who gets to practice."

"Sam's was an accident," I replied. "We have no idea how this will play out."

"I feel fine," Sam replied.

"Just give me some time to observe you," I replied. "I don't want anything to slip by unnoticed."

"Okay," Sam replied. "Then you'll open Tucker's mind?"

"I'll try," I said. "I won't make any promises. I may not be able to."

"Great," Tucker groaned. "Sam's going to be flying and using energy and fighting ghosts and I'm going to be stuck on the ground."

"Not quite," I replied. "According to my dreams, you guys won't be able to use your powers without consequences for another two years. Right now, if you overexert yourself, you'll get a bloody nose so don't push yourself, Sam."

"All right," Sam replied.

"So," Tucker said. "What are we going to do about Popsicle butt?"

"You mean besides castrate him," Sam glared.

"No," I smiled. "I've got a better idea." I pulled out my phone, calling city hall.

,

"As Deputy Mayor, I hereby dedicate this donated statue of our new Mayor, Vlad Masters, a city monument." We were watching it on television and Jazz was squeezing the living daylights out of me still. Apparently, she missed me.

"Wow," Dad said. "That is really lifelike!"

"So, do you think Vlad will ever get his chance to rule," Sam asked, a smile on her lips.

"Maybe," I smiled. "But for now, I'd say his dreams are on ice."

Mom, Dad and Jazz didn't notice the pigeon land on Vlad's head but Sam, Tuck and I did. We gasped, turning away. No one deserves that.

"Oh, that reminds me," Tucker said, jumping on the couch and leaping over it. I heard him climbing the steps: "Curse you, vegetables!"

"That should not be doing that," I said, turning around. "Those blossoms should have cleared out of his system by now."

Sam gasped, "Danny! If I have the ability to open my mind, does that mean Tucker has the ability to be affected by the bloodblossoms!"

"Oh, crap," I said, jumping up. Sam followed me. I left Jazz gaping on the couch as I slipped out of her hands. "Tucker!"

"One minute," Tucker called.

"Hurry up," I said. "I think I can fix you."

"Fix me," Tucker said. "Can you cure diarrhea?"

"No," I replied, "but I can fix what's causing the diarrhea."

The commode flushed and Tucker pushed open the door. "Please!" He was washing his hands.

"Here goes nothing," I said, putting my hand on his hips. I turned my hands intangible, spreading it through to Tucker. I found his intestines and his stomach, feeling for the painful plants. Finally, they turned intangible and I felt the pain cut through me. I backed out of the bathroom, "Flush them," I cried, backing into the wall.

Sam and Tucker started picking them up, tossing them in the commode. They flushed the commode, the pain subsiding.

"Okay," Sam said. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to do."

"Now I owe you again," I said, breathing hard. "Thanks, guys."

"You were just helping me," Tucker said. "But you do owe Sam."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam said. "You saved my neck, literally. I was just repaying the favor."

"I don't owe you, do I," Tucker asked fearfully.

"You saved Danny," Sam said softly. "The world owes you."

"I'm just glad this is over," I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, again, Sam."

Sam smiled, "You'll learn someday."

"Are you guys ready for bed because I think I am," I laughed.

"We can take a nap," Sam smiled. "I think we could all use one. All of us nearly died today."

"Story of our lives," Tucker groaned. We headed for my room.

,

When I woke up, it was really late. The city had gotten the 'statue' at dusk so after we got a few hours of sleep it was almost eleven o'clock. I climbed out of bed and slipped the pajamas on. I wrote down a quick note and went on patrol. Around ten minutes later, Sam and Tucker showed up at a ghost fight.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked softly.

"We woke up and decided to come help you," Sam said.

"All right," I said. "But if I say sit one out, sit it out."

"You got it," Tucker said. We stayed on patrol until after five. There weren't any ghosts once it struck midnight but we just hung out for the heck of it. We did find some human troublemakers, though, that we scared away. When we went home, we made breakfast and waited for our family to wake up. Today was the fourth so even Mom and Dad Number Two would be over.

,

We used the PDA after it became dark to monitor for ghosts. We couldn't just leave unless it was an emergency and since today was a truce, we've had no problems so far. We watched the fireworks and set off a few, even some that Mom and Dad created. I started to smile. "Hey, guys, come here," I whispered.

"What's up," Tucker asked softly.

"I wanna try something and if I can, I want to see if you think it's a good idea," I said.

"Okay," Sam said.

I focused on my energy, ectoplasm forming. I imagined a firecracker explosion and my DP and a small one appeared. I laughed, causing Sam and Tucker to laugh. "What do you say? Wanna set off some ecto-crackers?"

"Totally," Tucker said.

"Let's do it," Sam declared.

"Hey, Jazz," I cried.

"Yeah," Jazz said, looking up.

"Wanna come with us," I asked. "We're going to watch the firecrackers on the hill."

"Sure," Jazz said.

"You kids be careful," Mom replied.

"We will," I snickered. We ran to a good place.

I pointed my hand to the sky, imagining another firecracker but larger and this time with a TP in it. "What are you doing," Jazz asked.

"Danny can shoot firecrackers," Tucker said. "Watch!"

I accessed my energy, popping the Team Phantom symbol in the sky. Sam, Tucker and Jazz gasped in delight as it exploded. I done another one, my DP exploding this time. Crowds below erupted in excitement. I exploded a normal looking green one. I couldn't change the color but I could change the shape into anything I wanted. I exploded one with Casper High written in it and one with Amity Park written in it. I sent out those kinds of firecrackers for as long as the rest of them were exploding. When I thought most had stopped, I exploded another one, this one in the shape of a bed sheet ghost. My last firework said Happy Forth from Team Phantom.

"That was awesome," Tucker said.

"I enjoyed it," I chuckled. "Did they look all right?"

"Perfect," Sam replied. "I can't wait for next year!"

"It'll be the best firework show of all time," I smiled. We headed back to where Mom and Dad were.

"Did you see that," Dad declared. "How the heck did Phantom get fireworks?"

"I don't know," I smiled. "But I thought it was sweet."

"I didn't like how the town cheered," Mom added.

"Stop worrying," I said. "You'll turn gray."

"That ghost boy is going to drive me gray," Mom declared. "I just wish I knew his game!"

"Don't say the w word," Sam, Tuck and I declared.

"Oh, right, that ghost you told me about. Sorry," Mom replied. "Let's go."

"Yeah," I replied. "It's getting late."

,

The next day brought the ghosts back and our daily routine. For the rest of the week, nothing big happened out of the ordinary. Sam showed no signs of distress so I opened Tucker's mind. Tucker was delighted when he was able to lift himself in the air with absolutely no interference from me. It's bound to happen so I didn't fight it. They started to work on their powers, learning how to increase them without overexerting themselves. Also, Vlad remained frozen even though Amity Park was experiencing a near week of high temps. That was about the only thing that was happening out of the ordinary but it wasn't in our field of expertise. If I could control the weather, maybe I would do something but as far as I know, there are no ghosts who can alter the weather.

On the tenth, Clockwork arrived. Dan had been escaping that thermos every two weeks and it never failed: it was always on a Saturday. I had been carrying a thermos when Clockwork arrived. He didn't say a word; he just put his hand on my shoulder and teleported us back to his tower. I saw Dan standing there but frighteningly, he wasn't frozen.

"Oh, no," I said, my eyes wide. It's finally happened. He's free and I'm going to have to fight him again.

So, if that's the case, why hasn't he left?

"Because Plasmius is no longer in control," Dan said, his voice soft. "His claustrophobia has finally gotten to him. I'm in control again."

"Phantom," I asked, staring at him in shock.

"Yeah, Fenton, it's me," he said. "Long time no see."

My eyes bubbled with tears, "You have no idea. Do you know why mine left?"

"Me," he said softly. "This would never have happened if we weren't separated to begin with. I'm a destroyer of happiness."

"So Plasmius was in control," I said, not arguing with him. Dan has come to symbolize destruction and unhappiness.

"I know," he said softly. "And yeah, he was in control. I may have overwhelmed him when I overshadowed him but he was still stronger. Once he was in control, there was no amount of fighting I could do."

"Do you think you can keep him in control," I asked. I hope I'm not making a mistake here.

"That's why I asked Clockwork to go get you," Dan said. "I don't want to try unless you're comfortable with it."

"I'm already as strong as Vlad," I said, my voice soft. "I know you can be too."

"Leave a thermos with Clockwork," Dan said softly. "I want him to be able to control me if he would get out."

I looked to Clockwork, "Can you handle him if he does get out?"

"Better than you," Clockwork smiled. "If there's one future I can control, it's my own."

I pulled out the thermos, gripping it tightly. "Don't betray my trust, Dan. I may not be as powerful as you but I swear, I will destroy you even if it means destroying both of us."

"I understand," Dan smiled at me. I wished he could power down. He looks weird like that. Maybe that's what Val meant. Not how cute I am now but how ugly I had gotten.

"Thanks," Dan said, smiling at me.

"You can hear my thoughts," I asked in surprise.

"I do have Plasmius's powers too," Dan said in annoyance.

"Right," I chuckled nervously. I turned deathly serious, "Don't betray me."

"I won't," Dan said softly. "I can't promise that he won't gain control but I'll do everything in my power to prevent that. Plasmius is strong, even now."

"I don't ever imagine that to change," I sighed. "Call me if you need me, Clockwork."

"Of course," he nodded. I lifted into the air and flew home. Please don't let this backfire on me.

,

On the twelfth day of the month, school resumed back to normal… as normal as Summer school in this town is. We were buried under a pile of assignments and sent home to do them. On the way home from school, my ghost sense went off. I told Sam and Tucker to continue walking and I'd handle it alone. When I reached where the ghost was, what I found horrified me. A school bus was going over a cliff.

"Okay, gang," I said as I caught it. "I know this bus is dirty, but there are better ways to wash it." It was a busload of elementary kids.

"Danny Phantom," they erupted. They started snapping pictures so I gave them a smile.

"Wouldn't want you to miss an opportunity to make therapy-inducing memories at camp," I said. I knew where they were headed. My girls, Jake and Lil' Dan were on this bus.

"Thanks," the bus driver declared. "You're a hero, Danny Phantom!"

"Bye," they called as I waved. After I watched them go, I put my hand behind my neck.

"Hero," I said, chuckling. Only kids have ever called me a hero. That was the first time an adult had called me a hero and I'm ashamed to say that it felt good. Oh, well. "Now for the cat." I looked around the area which was by the newstands but I couldn't see anything. "Huh," I said, chewing on my lip. "It must have gotten scared and ran home. Speaking of home!" I flew in the direction of Sam and Tucker, finishing our walk back to the house. We had a mountain of homework to complete by tomorrow.

,

After we finished our work, Sam and Tucker went home until patrol. That night, Tucker had something on his mind. "Speak," I said.

"I think a ghost overshadowed Dad," Tucker said.

"Why," I asked. "Is he acting funny?"

"He was for a few minutes," Tucker said. "When it was time for supper, Dad came home and put the meatloaf on Mom's head. I had to save Dad from Mom killing him because she went chasing him with a rolling pin. I wasn't fast enough to save him from the pan to the face."

"You want me to check Dad out," I asked.

"He's not overshadowed now," Tucker said. "I checked the radar. But it still concerns me. Why would anyone want to overshadow Dad?"

"It may not be an attack on your family," Sam said. "It could have been a ghost who decided to have a little fun."

"Maybe," Tucker said softly. "I just hope I don't have to do that again. I had to remind Mom that this was Amity Park and people get overshadowed all the time."

"Did she accept that," I asked.

"No," Tucker retorted. "But she gave up trying to kill Dad. He's in the dog house, though."

"We'll invite him to sleep over at my house," I said. "There's plenty of room."

"Yeah," Tucker sighed.

"Don't worry," I replied. "Dad will be fine. He's got one of the best ghost hunters in the world as his son."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "And he's got me, the best ghost hunter!" Sam and I started laughing, Tucker joining in.

,

"Will you look at this nonsense," Dad declared. "Danny Phantom saves kids!"

"That's the fifth heroic act he's done this week," Mom declared. "And it's only Tuesday!"

"That we know of," Jazz said, winking at me.

"If he keeps this up, he's liable to make people forget he's a rancid ball of protoplasm," Dad declared.

"Rancid ball of protoplasm or not, I think it's great that he saved those kids!" Jazz clipped out the article from the newspaper and put it in her scrapbook. Turns out, Jazz had Jessica collect all the newspapers from the two weeks she was gone and she had clipped out all the stories she missed. Most of the stories were of me defeating a ghost but there were a few opinion letters and even a few human bad guys that I had helped the police station with. They upon occasion ask me to help out and I'm happy to so no one has to get hurt.

"Don't be fooled, sweetie," Mom said. "Remember when he attacked the mayor and stole all those valuables. He's up to something! I'm not convinced that the children's theories are correct. Red eyes and a possessed mayor! They're just imagining things."

I looked at Mom strangely. What did she know? What did my peers know? "Well, I think it's great to have a natural hero in this town," Jazz said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her. I may not think I'm a hero but I'll take the defense.

"Well, he's being pretty egotistical if you ask me," Dad said. Something popped up. "Oh, the Jack Fenton toast is ready! Maddie, fetch me some Jack Fenton butter, the Jack Fenton flavor. It's my favorite."

And he calls me egotistical? "I'm officially nauseas."

"Really," Dad asked. "Try some Fentobismol!"

I grabbed the second piece of toast that was shaped like Dad, marching up the stairs. I hate to say it, but if he wants to see someone who's egotistical, he should look in the mirror. "Don't pay any attention to Dad," Jazz said. "I think what you're doing is great."

"Thanks," I smiled weakly. "I just think that sometimes no attention is the best attention of all."

I walked outside, wanting to clear my head before I picked up Sam and Tucker. With school starting at nine, I've talked them into setting their alarms later. I tried to do the same thing but I can't sleep any more than five hours a night. I sighed, "Maybe Jazz is right. Maybe there's nothing wrong with a little attention as long as I can keep a low profile." I smacked into something. "And what's with me hitting things all the time!"

"Cool," a voice declared. "You're Danny Phantom! Can you sign my chest? It's for my daughter!"

I looked down in my hand to see he had tossed me an electric razor. "Um, ew!" I tossed it back to him, flying away. That's totally disgusting. I'm sure your daughter wouldn't want that. I landed on the ground, preferring to stay away from the sky. I'm having no difficulty walking on the Earth or touching things from this realm. I hope this doesn't reverse and I'll have trouble in the Ghost Zone. I heard some gasps. "It's the ghost boy! He's cute!"

"Pookey will be so excited," Dash declared.

"Uh, don't forget to eat your vegetables," I declared, running away. They followed me. I approached another bus stop, more kids declaring my name and running after me. I took off down a street, running in an alley. I phased in a building, praying it was locked. The door ripped open, light flooding the dark stairwell. I ran to the end of the building, flying into the air. Helicopters circled around me. "So much for staying in the shadows!" Duh! "Hey, that's it!" I turned invisible, landing on the ground. I powered down, "At least this way, I'll be totally—."

Someone slammed into me and I hit the ground. I looked up to see Dash. "Watch it, Fentertainment Tonight! I'm chasing a real somebody and compared to him, you're a real nobody!" Dash ran down the road, unknowing he was running away from his 'real somebody.'

"Unnoticeable," I smiled. And they wonder why we call ourselves Phantoms. I looked up to see my house. "Well, back to square one." I floated up to my feet, smacking my hands together. My ghost sense took that moment to go off. I looked around, waiting for the ghost to present itself to me. It was running this way so he'll come straight to me. However, what I saw freaked me out. "It's—me?" I checked my body, seeing I was in human form. "Going ghost!" I flew into my house, checking around the room. "Where did I—he—it go? I saw him but when I went for him, I bumped into the wall. "Oh, yeah." I'm in ghost form and he looks like my human form.

"Danny," I heard a soft voice. "I thought you left for school already?"

Jazz! I darted through the ceiling just as Jazz screamed in horror and rage. "What are you doing," Jazz cried.

"Scrapping your opinion of me," he laughed cruelly. "How am I doing so far?" I landed right in front of him, hitting him.

"Get away from my sister," I cried. Jazz looked between he and I. He laughed, jumping through the air and phasing out of Jazz's room. I chased after him.

Alarms started to sound and the lights started to flicker. "The alert system," I cried. "That means—!"

"Freeze, ghost," Mom and Dad declared after they bust out of their bedroom.

"Putrid protoplasm dead ahead, Maddie," Dad declared.

"And he's after our boy," Mom cried. Oh, no. My worst nightmare is here. I'm messing with the cub, evoking Momma Bear to come out… and I've got white hair! Could this get any worse?

"That's right," the imposter said. "I'm your boy, Billy."

Oh, no, you did not call me Billy!

"Danny," Mom corrected, a little surprised.

He grabbed my hands, forcing them on his shoulders. "Help, help me! Help!" he looked at me, smiling mischievously, "You want attention, glory hound. You've got it!"

"What," I declared, surprised. Attention. I've been getting too much of it!

"Sorry, spook, but I'm very particular about who my kids play with," Dad said, firing his gun. I pushed the imposter away.

"Stop," I cried. "He's the putrid protoplasm, not me!"

Mom leaped over me, causing me to stare in shock. "Nobody messes with my baby!"

"Thanks, squeaky cheeks," Dad smiled.

Oh, Dad. "I meant Danny," Mom retorted, her voice sharp.

I lifted in the air but that was the wrong move. Mom gasped, her demeanor turning cold. "Block the exits," Mom declared.

The imposter ran out of the room, declaring, "I may have bitten off more than I could chew." You? I'm the one up shit creek without a paddle.

"Mom, no," I heard Jazz cry. A blast rocketed out of her gun, hitting the ceiling. A big chunk of the ceiling broke apart, collapsing right over my family. I gasped, shooting a beam to form a protective barrier. Once they were safe, I dropped the shield and chased after the imposter. Maybe I can get rid of him and fix this mess before it gets any worse—not that it could!

I found him running down the stairs so I tackled him intangibly, grabbing him in my powers and taking him with me. I became solid again as we hit the floor of the lab. "Underling," he declared. "You cannot defeat Amorpho!"

"Amorpho," I retorted. "I've heard of clowns with scarier names!" I threw him into the new invention that Mom and Dad were building, going to hit him. He ducked out of the way, my fist coming into contact with the invention. I grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to me. Before I had a chance to ask him what he was doing, a blast occurred. I thought that Mom and Dad did it but when I finally pulled myself up, I noticed that I was alone. Not even the imposter Amorpho was here now.

"Jack," Mom cried. "I can't carry this ghost shredder! It's too heavy."

"That's because I added the extra blades," Dad declared in excitement. Okay, I'm not looking forward to experiencing that.

"Better they find Fenton than Phantom," I said, triggering my rings. The power fizzled. "What the—? Change back!"

"Freeze, Phantom," Mom and Dad declared and I looked up in horror.

"Where's our boy," Mom demanded.

"I wish I knew," I cried. "Why can't I change back," I started to panic but my parents snapped me back to reality. This was not the time to worry about this now. I had to get out of here before there was nothing of me left to escape with. I flew towards the ceiling but hit it instead of phasing through it. "What's the deal? I can't phase either!" What a stupid time for nature to fail me? If this had been two months ago, I wouldn't even need to turn intangible to go through a solid object from this world in this form.

A flash of light caught my attention and I noticed a blast coming my way. I screamed, diving out of the way. "What is going on? Why can't I change?" The blast broke a hole in the ceiling so I flew through it. I need help! I landed in front of the door, opening it up and hitting the sky. I raced to Sam's house, praying they were there. I didn't stop until I landed in her room.

"Danny," Sam cried.

"Look, I just fought a ghost that looks just like me and now I can't change back, phase or go invisible," I declared. I pulled out the toast from my human form, that ability still there. I munched down, begging for anything to help ease the nausea.

"And you're eating toast," Tucker said. "You hate toast. What gives?"

Isn't it obvious? "I can't change back to Danny Fenton! Me and the other Danny were fighting, I was hit by my dad's Ecto-power-o-fire and I think it messed up my powers."

"Does Dad ever invent anything that doesn't mess you up," Tucker declared.

"Or without a dorky name," Sam added.

"This is serious guys," I declared. "I can't go home. I can't go to school. I can't even walk around in public without getting mobbed! What am I going to do?"

Tucker grabbed my toast, taking a bite, "How about a little jam on this toast. It's awful dry."

"So you're stuck as Danny Phantom. What's the worst that can happen," Sam asked. A blast erupted and I dived under Sam's bed. I was stupid. Where would be the first place they'd look for me?

"Have you kids seen Danny," Dad asked.

"Danny who," they asked. Oh, for crying out loud!

"He was running away from that awful Danny Phantom and now we can't find him. He's missing," Mom cried.

"Danny's not missing," Sam said. "We just saw him. Right, Tucker?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "He was running down the street from that jerky Danny Phantom." Way to go, Tuck. Make them believe you're on their side.

"Bingo! We're on high alert until we find him," Dad said. Another shot rang out and I flinched. "Obey all traffic laws!"

Mom sighed, "Send us the bill."

"Good job, guys," I said, climbing out from under Sam's bed.

"We need to fix this before any more innocent bedroom walls are destroyed," Sam said.

"We've got to keep them occupied," I said. "They'll be a lot more interested in chasing me than me. Tucker, can you keep them busy while I find that ghost?"

"Sure," Tucker said.

,

I hid at the top of the building while Sam and Tucker set up. When Mom and Dad approached, calling my name, Sam ran out and lured them in. Tucker had a wig of Phantom's painted black and one of my t-shirts on over a pair of jeans. Tucker was making painful sounds.

"Danny, sweetie," Mom said.

"Oh, the pain," Tucker cried. "Mom, Dad, that ghost ripped my face off! I can't let you see me like this!" He took off running down a street behind the alley.

"Wait," Mom cried. "There's nothing to be ashamed of! I can handle disfigurement!"

"Yeah," Dad called out supportive. "Look how well she treats me!" Dad turned to Sam, "Thanks, Sam! Here, have some toast." As soon as they were out of sight, I flew down beside Sam.

"Good work," I said.

"Just like taking toast from a baby," Sam smiled, taking a bite. "You just find that other ghost before your parents find you… I mean Danny… I mean Danny Phantom. Just go!" Right! I flew away, seeking out that ghost. My sensing was on the fritz so I had to listen closely in the area I sensed a ghost.

As I flew over the school, I heard Dash cry: "Two Mr. Lancer's! Nightmare number 36 has come true!"

"Two of someone," I declared, flying to the ground. I ran inside the school, floating to the ceiling. "It has to be Amorpho!" I listened for the sounds of panic and confusion, leading me right to a small crowd. "But which one is he," I asked as I landed on the floor.

"Hey, it's Danny Phantom," a chorus sounded.

"Oh, no," I said, turning away. I took off running, more concerned about being mobbed by the crazed students than anything else. I began flying, doing a loop to try to confuse them. When I passed the area where the two Mr. Lancer's were, my flight failed and I fell out of the air. I landed on top of Mr. Lancer.

"Hey, it's you," Mr. Lancer said as I pulled us to our feet. Oh, great.

"Yes, citizen," I said, saluting. I'm sorry, but I have more pressing issues.

"No, Billy, it's me. The ghost who turned into you."

"Really? Awesome," I said, powering up a blast. I shot him. Don't call me Billy! That's too close to Invisobill! "I've been looking for you!"

"Danny Phantom," they shrilled from behind me.

I turned around, seeing the students running towards me. I have no choice. I formed ectoplasm in my hand, building a wall a few feet from where they were. Behind them, I formed another wall. I formed a ceiling to make sure they stayed in but the entire thing failed. "And another one bites the dust," I grumbled. Only one more thing to do, I guess. "Come on," I said, grabbing him by the shirt. I pulled him along, heading for the exit. No flight. No intangibility. No ectoplasm. Well, this sucks!

We were almost to the exit when it ripped open and I bumped into whoever ran in. "Danny," Sam asked. I stared in shock as Sam stood before me in my clothes and a wig to look like my hair.

"Sam," I asked. "Is that my shirt?"

"No time," Sam said. "Run!" She took up the stairs right when the doors blew up. Oh, great.

"Freeze, punk," my parents declared.

"Oh, no," I said. What do I do? My powers are nearly gone.

"You're not the only ghost here, you know," the ghost said.

"Mr. Lancer," my parents asked in shock. Amorpho turned us intangible, phasing through Dad.

"Bonzai," Amorpho called as he took off. Dad shivered, declaring how he hates when ghosts invade their personal space like that.

"Jack, Mr. Lancer," Mom asked fearfully.

"I know, Maddie," Dad declared. "He's been taken over by that putrid protoplasm punk, Danny Phantom!" I sighed as we flew out of hearing range.

"Looks like I chose the wrong person to impersonate," Amorpho declared. "Everyone is after you!"

"You have no idea," I declared. "There are better ways to get notice, you know! The next time you want some attention, do what humans do. Streak at sporting events. Eat live bugs on reality TV for money."

"All I wanted was to have a little fun. Ruining your life wasn't the best way to go about it, I suppose," he sighed.

"And I just wanted to be left alone." A shadow fell over us as we flew by the giant billboard that the A-List had bought. "But if we can't fix this, I'll never be able to be left alone again." Amity Park: the home of Danny Phantom. I love that they're on my side now but all this Phan-craze is interrupting with my ghost hunting.

We landed at Fentonworks and ran inside, heading for the lab. "All we have to do—," I began when an explosion happened from behind me. I turned around in shock. That can't be my parents!

"Freeze, Phantom," Mom and Dad declared. What did they do? Get Willie, the crazy cabby?

"Mr. Lancer, what is going on? Where is our son?"

"And have you been taken over by any putrid ectoplasms," Dad declared.

"I can explain," I said. Amorpho started to stutter and I knew I had to help him. Finally, I decided to go on a limb. Hopefully, this will surprise them so much that they'll freeze, allowing me to do what I need to do. "What he means is he captured me? All by himself! Him! Mr. Lancer."

"What," Mom and Dad deadpanned in shock. Bingo!

"That's right," he said, a little weak. "I was just about to dispose of him here in your lab." Okay, not the best way to go about this.

"But I got away," I said.

"Yeah, but I chased after him," Amorpho said. Okay, before I push my luck anymore.

"So, now you will pay, you cur," I declared. I threw him against the machine, "Take this!" I winked at him. "And this." My hand hit the button.

"Ow! Ow! Owee!"

I threw him around as the weapon primed up. When it blasted, we were right in the right place. We raced upstairs and I hoped Mom and Dad would remain in shock for a few more seconds. I looked behind me, powering down. I grabbed my hair, rejoicing when I saw it was black. "Yes, I can change again!"

Amorpho turned into a gray blob in a black trenchcoat, "So can I! I'm me again which means I'm everyone!" He proceeded to transform into an old hairy man, a ballerina, a duck and back into his ghost form. "Thanks for the help. I guess there's no harm in sharing the spotlight."

"The spotlight? You can keep it," I declared. "How about a truce? I'll leave you alone if you'll leave my town alone. Deal?"

We shook hands, "Deal." He floated up, transforming to look like Phantom, "But how will you know it's me?" He started laughing. Oh, anyone but Phantom. I have a hard enough time keeping my record clean.

"Danny," my parents declared, rushing over to me. I allowed them to hug me.

"How are you feeling? How's your face," Mom said, checking my face over. "Oh, cute and pinchable as ever!" I chuckled.

"How did you get rid of that Phantom freak anyway, son," Dad asked.

"Easy," I said. "I just said my parents were the fearsome Fenton's, he freaked out, and used his powers to patch me up. You guys must have quite the reputation in the Ghost Zone."

"Oh, shucks, pal," Dad said, pulling Mom close. I smiled. "I know it seems like sunshine and buttered toast at times but fame isn't all it's cracked up to be."

I smiled, "Yeah. I guess there can be such a thing as too much attention." I turned around.

"Where are you going," Mom declared.

"I need to go to school," I said. "I'm already late!"

"You're not going anywhere," Mom replied. "I'll write you an excuse."

"Fine," I said. "But can I go to Sam and Tucker's."

"Call them here," Mom replied. "I don't want you getting into any more trouble."

"Okay," I said, pulling out my cell phone. I dialed Sam's number. "Hey. My face is okay so you can come over."

"Thank goodness," Sam sighed. "We'll be over in a little while."

"Okay," I smiled. I hung up the phone. "Where's Samuels?"

"He's gone to the coal mines," Mom replied. "He's starting blueprinting today."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I'll be upstairs."

"No, you're staying in my sights," Mom replied.

"Oh, Mom," I groaned. "I'm fine. You checked for yourself."

"But that doesn't erase the fact you were attacked today," Mom replied. "That Phantom had you so scared, you forgot your own name."

"Yeah," I added in an aggravated tone. "That's it." If she hadn't corrected him, I would have. I can't stand that nickname I earned. I walked into the living room, flipping on the television. It's going to be a long night.

,

The next day was a Wednesday and I did my normal routine. I lead a very boring life for a half ghost boy who's pregnant. I may experience an exciting day every once and a while but mostly, it's painfully similar. Every once and a while I hit a mother-load of a day that ransacks me but mostly, I lead a very boring life. I go to school, come home, do homework, start patrol, end patrol, go to bed. Thursday, I started it all again. However, today was something a little different. Dad and I were going fishing.

"Chop, chop, boy," Dad declared from outside. "We're burning daylight. We've got a very busy evening ahead of us."

"Fishing is a busy sport," Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you betcha, Jazzypants. Napping in a boat all day and eating snacks. It's not for the weak!"

"It's a guy thing, Jazz," I said as I exited the house carrying my poles. "You wouldn't understand."

"Thank goodness," Jazz said. I smiled. "Don't you worry about things here, Danny. We've got it covered."

"What do you mean we? Tuck and I can handle it like we always do," Sam said, pushing Jazz.

"You guys just have to accept that I'm a part of your ghost hunting team," Jazz said, crossing her arms.

"Who says you're a part of our team," Sam declared. Oh, no.

"I rest my case," Jazz declared.

"Come on, Jazz," I said. "I want you three to try to get along." I'll have to break the fact that Jazz is on our team to Sam gently.

"Me," Jazz cried. "I'm not the one causing problems."

"Don't look at me. I'm already on the team," Sam declared.

"Listen to Sam," I said. "She's been doing this longer. I know you've had a lot of training in the last few months but Sam and Tucker know what they're doing. And guys, allow her to help. Learn to get along."

"Fine," Sam said, crossing her arms. "Just have fun and try to relax, Danny."

"I will," I replied. "And if you have any trouble, contact me. You two know how to reach me."

"Yeah," Sam and Tucker said.

"Let's get on the road, Danny-boy," Dad declared.

"Here," Jazz said, shoving a thermos in my lap. "Just in case."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Try to get along!"

"Have fun," Mom, Sam, Tuck and Jazz called. We drove down the road.

"Where are we going," I asked. "Lake Summerset? Washington Lake? The Little Muddy River? The Big Muddy? Oh," I cried. "Maybe Kaskaskia River, Rend Lake or Carlyle Lake!"

"Nope," Dad declared. "Better! Lake Eerie."

"Lake Erie," I asked in shock. "Dad, that's like hundreds of miles away. We don't have the ops center!"

"Not Lake Erie, son, Lake Eerie, with two e's," Dad said.

"Lake Eerie, like in a bad feeling," I asked. "Okay. I've never heard of that one. Where's it at?"

"The Ribaldry Forest," Dad replied. "It's just outside of that clinic you go to."

"Really," I said. That means it's close to the house that Vlad and I had.

"Yep," Dad replied. "It's the best place to fish. No one knows about it yet. It's a well-kept secret."

"Okay," I chuckled. "What is it? Really in the boonies?"

"No," Dad said. "It's a little off the main road."

"All right," I said, leaning back. "We'll check it out."

"You won't regret it, son," Dad replied.

"I know I won't," I smiled. "I can't regret spending time with you."

Dad started to sniffle, "Thanks, son! That means a lot to me."

"I love you, Dad," I smiled at him. "I don't say it enough and worse, I don't show it enough but you're the greatest Dad ever!"

"I don't think Maurice and Wayne would appreciate that," Dad chuckled.

"There's a reason you're number one," I chuckled.

"Yeah," Dad laughed. "Because I was present at your conception."

I cringed, "Okay, that's enough. Let's just say because I have your DNA." Dad started laughing.

"You have to understand the birds and the bees sometime," Dad chuckled.

"I understand the birds and the bees, I just don't want to have the mental image."

Dad laughed some more, "All right, son. We'll leave it to the imagination."

I chuckled, covering my face, "How about we don't?" Dad smiled broadly and I chuckled nervously. Parents have that special way of embarrassing you to death.

,

We got the boat on the water and drifted out into the lake. Dad and I sat back to back so we could have our own portions of the lake. "Good ol' Lake Eerie, with two e's," Dad declared as I looked around. "What do you think, Danny?"

What do I think? I'm a ghost hunter, faced death countless times, been put through hell on Earth and I'm freaked out! "Creepy, also with two e's," I said. I don't know if I want to put my poles in this water. What I might catch may not be a fish. Against my better judgment, I tossed the lines out in the water.

"Which means we'll have it all to ourselves," Dad declared. "So, while we wait for the fish to bite, why don't you and I work on some father slash son bonding so we can get to know each other better."

"Are you reading that out of a book," I asked, confused.

"No," Dad chuckled as I heard something slam into something. I was about to ask what it was, but Dad started talking., "So, what's new with you? How are you and monkey? Remember that-that all you can eat platter thing… Hey, how are you and Sam?"

"Sam," I asked, not even wanting to get into the first part of that conversation. I have no idea what that was about. "What about us?"

"You like her, right," Dad asked. "Have you asked her out yet?"

Now it was my turn to get uncomfortable, "I don't know if I per se like-like her," I said, feeling the discomfort. "I mean—," I began but my ghost sense went off. I took a breath of relief. "I never thought I would be happy to get—scratch that." Up above me was Skulker. I was in a boat. Not a whole lot of room for hand-to-hand combat. "Okay, I'm going—." Crap! I can't go ghost. Dad's here. "Going," I said, thinking of a cover up, "to need better bait!"

"I'd say," Dad said, buying my cover-up. Skulker smiled evilly at me. What do I do? "Where are the fish? It's like a ghost town." Nice pun but it is so not the time. I looked up to see Skulker no longer just floating there. He started descending on us. "Well, no point in wasting valuable nap time, huh Danny." Dad started to chuckle as the boat moved from Dad shifting his weight. I looked around me to find anything to deflect Skulker. I wish I had brought more than a thermos now!

Skulker released a missile and I have to say he couldn't have made it any easier for me. I grabbed the tackle box, throwing it out in front of me. If that didn't work, I would have to use my powers. This isn't the way I wanted to tell my parents about being half ghost but I wouldn't let Skulker hurt my dad. The tackle supplies caused the missile to explode and the explosion caused a shock wave to lift water into the air. It landed in the boat, covering us head to toe in water. Thank goodness I have plastic coveralls on!

"Rain!" Dad snapped his eyes open, not quite asleep but out of it enough to not know what caused our sudden drowning. "Better cover the nachos."

I looked to the sky to see Skulker approaching us, laughing manically. So you think that just because I have my dad here that I still can't kick your sorry tin ass? "Sorry about this, Dad," I whispered, grabbing the sides of the boat. If I were outside of it, it would be easy enough to overturn but it proved more difficult than first imagined. Finally, the boat tipped. Once under water, I transformed. I broke the surface and chased after Skulker. Dad would be fine and I can handle this in a manner of seconds. "Hey, ugly, you're scaring the fish!"

I shot a blast at Skulker but he dodged it, forming a blast of his own, "I don't fish, I hunt!" I wasn't so lucky, slamming into a rock formation head first. Ow!

"What do you want, Skulker," I demanded, coming to my feet.

"My girlfriend says I'm a lousy hunter. Hanging your pelt on my wall will change her mind," Skulker said, forming another blast in a claw hook.

"Wow," I said, having nothing else to say.

"Frightened now," Skulker said, delighted.

Get your ego in check. "No, I just can't believe you have a girlfriend." Really? How would he… you know, I don't want to know now.

"Now that just plain hurts," Skulker said.

Dude, you're metal. "Not as much as this," I said, kicking the blast away. Now to remove that head. I went to kick it off but Skulker moved and I instead hit him into a tree. A nest fell out of the tree, the baby birds inside. The mother started to attack Skulker, sending him running away. Are you kidding me? I have to kick that head off!

"Danny," Dad declared as he started to look around. Crap! I should have come up for air by now. I turned invisible and intangible, going under water. I powered down, breeching the surface.

"It's all cool, Dad. I'm all right," I said, using my powers to fly in the water. Something started to move in Dad's vest, causing him to react. Finally, a small largemouth bass came out of his coveralls, smacking him in the face and going back into the water.

"Repeat after me," Dad said, holding his hands out about a foot apart. "It was this big."

"Whatever you say, Dad," I smiled, gliding through the water towards him.

I jumped back in the boat, picking up my pole. My bait was gone. Well, something's in there.

,

Dad had dozed off again and I was nervously watching the skies and the areas of the lake that I could actually see. "I know you're out there, somewhere," I said as I sat there. I couldn't enjoy my evening with Dad until Skulker was in the thermos. He should have already been in there. I noticed bubbles breeching the surface repeatedly. I looked as hard as I could into the lake but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the boat was ascending on a giant twist/whirlpool. Bingo.

Dad slept soundly through the turbulence so I jumped out of the boat, transforming before I hit the water. Skulker had a massive machine on his back where the unnatural phenomenon was occurring. "Wow, this girlfriend I can't imagine must really have you angry. Have you ever considered a lonely guy cat," I asked.

"Already got one," Skulker said, pointing a new weapon at me. "On my wall."

"Looks like you just need to cool off, loverboy," I said, shooting a beam at his weapon. I went to once again take his head off and I missed—again! Skulker was thrown from his position and the boat crashed to the water with nothing keeping it up. Crap! I was forced to abandon Skulker and transform back into the boat. I started reeling my line in, trying to look normal.

"What," Dad asked in surprise.

"Rain storm," I said, pointing to the sky. To my horror, Dad looked up.

"Man," Dad said, seeing the sky completely vacant of rain clouds. "Nothing knocks me out like processed cheese spread." Dad pulled the can from his pocket, squeezing it in his mouth. He yawned, proving his point. He drifted off to sleep. I released the breath I had been holding.

,

It had been a long time since Skulker had attacked me so I was wrestling with the thought that he had stopped hunting me. Skulker never gives up a hunt, not in the nine months I've known him, so I was having difficulty accepting that reality but it was pretty hard to ignore. It was already getting dark out so our fishing trip was about to end. Dad had went through the processed cheese spread so he was wide awake now. I was still on edge but I was trying to keep that from my dad.

"I don't think they're biting anymore," Dad said.

"Anymore," I declared. We haven't got a bite all evening. Suddenly, my ghost sense erupted but before I could look around, the boat flipped, sending us feet into the air. I couldn't help it, I screamed and so did Dad. When I hit the water, I used my powers to fly along the water. Skulker was on an enormous beast. "New pet or is this the girlfriend I've heard so much about," I declared. Good lord, that he might have fun with!

"You'd be surprised what kind of creatures I find on my hunts," Skulker said. Still didn't answer my question. Skulker smashed his foot into the creature's skull and it dived from their perch. Before I knew what was happening, I was heading for the belly of the beast. What the hell just happened?

"Hey," I cried as I started down the throat. I used my energy to stop the procession. "What about my pelt?" The creature's throat was huge and my ability to hold myself up with my ectoplasm was failing. The only thing I could think to do is dig my energy in its throat and hope to climb my way out. It's throat muscles was trying to pull me down but I fought against it. Of all the rotten ways to go! To be digested and pooped out. No way!

I screamed, trying to focus my energy on the task at hand. Keep your head up, Fenton. Keep your body from going down. I roared in fury as my powers slipped some more. "No," I screamed. Finally, my energy slipped and I started tumbling down the throat. "I'm not going this way!" This is completely disgusting but my life was in danger and I couldn't focus on that. The throat was starting to spasm, and with every spasm I fell further. I screamed again as I felt the enzymes below bubbling up. The entire throat was turning a darker pink color. The monster's throat had another spasm but it also trembled. Suddenly, I was coming back up as the thing belched.

"Danny," I heard my dad's voice as he raced over to me. I was so weak from having used my powers so aggressively. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Dad," I asked. I looked up, my strength starting to return when I saw Skulker fire missiles at us. Dad scooped me in his arms, taking me out of the intended path. He left me there as my energy began to build, grabbing a pole that had crashed there. He threw it out, hooking Skulker's head. The thing popped off, hitting the ground. Just great. Dad did what I've been trying to do all evening.

"Ut, too small," Dad said, picking Skulker up. He tossed him in the air, "Better throw it back."

I pulled out the thermos, capturing Skulker. "That was awesome," I declared. "You know, for a fisherman, you're not a half-bad hunter."

"Thanks, son," Dad said, wrapping his arm around my clothing. "This sure has been a fun day! I just wished I knew why they called this place Lake Eerie."

"You're kidding, right," I asked incredulously.

"No," Dad said, looking to me. "Do you know why?"

"I have a hint," I said. "What are we doing?"

"That thing swallowed you," Dad said. "It ain't getting away!"

"Yeah," I said, looking to the thermos, "and it isn't the only thing." I shook the thermos.

"That's what was going on, wasn't it," Dad asked. "You were fighting… what's his name?"

"Skulker," I replied. Dad went around the RV, climbing in the driver's seat. I climbed in the passenger's.

"Let's get this thing on the roof," Dad said.

"Do we have a lake-monster license," I chuckled.

"We have a ghost hunting license," Dad replied. "I think ghosts are a form of monster, don't you?"

"Maybe," I chuckled. He drove the RV over to the lake. We climbed out, heaving the lake monster on the top of the RV, securing it with ghost-proof binds.

Dad dragged the monster in the house and I knew it was from this world when the thing cracked the doorframe. "Welcome home, guys. Catch anything?"

"Only a sea creature the size of Cleveland," Dad declared.

"Well, you're gutting and cooking that," Mom said, unfazed. "Did you have a good time with your father, Danny?"

"Yeah," I said. "Dad's not such a bad guy when you get to know him!"

Sam and Jazz came into the kitchen, discussing something about a car. "We're going out for ice cream, Mom. You want some?"

"Anything but a banana split," Mom said, causing my ladies to giggle.

"Ice cream. Together," I said. "They're getting along. Okay, what did we miss?"

"Did anything happen while we were gone," Dad asked, crossing his arms at the same time I crossed mine.

"Nothing special," Mom replied. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too," Dad said. "Now, can you help me load this thing in the freezer?"

The thing groaned and started to back away. "It's not dead yet, Dad. You can't just put it in the freezer!"

The thing roared, backing out faster. "Hey," Dad called. "You're not leaving until you've been filleted, seasoned and cooked to a one-hundred-eighty degree temperature!"

"I think it's gone, Dad," I chuckled.

"Not for long," Dad smiled. "That thing attacked Danny, Mads."

"What, no," I cried. "Dad!"

"It what," Mom roared.

"Yep," Dad said. "It swallowed him!"

"Oh, boy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No one touches my baby," Mom roared. She pulled out a gun, "Let's hunt a sea creature, Jack."

"Don't kill the thing," I moaned. "It was being used."

"Now it's going to be cooked," Mom said, running down the street.

"Wait up," Dad cried. "I wanna help!"

"Poor unfortunate creature," I sighed, walking out of the kitchen. "Sam! Jazz!"

"Hey," Sam said. "Did you have fun?"+

"Yeah," I said. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing," Sam said. "We went on patrol like normal and nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"How many ghosts did you catch," I asked.

"Three," Sam said. "It was a boring day."

"Too boring," I said, narrowing my eyes. "There's always more than that unless there's a big event happening."

"I guess us Ghost Getters scared them away," Jazz declared.

"Ghost Getters," I asked. "Oi, Jazz, what did you do?"

"I picked us a cool name," Jazz said.

"It's still not cool," Sam said, her voice dull.

"We're Team Phantom," I said. "That's our ghost hunting team's name and that's what we'll always be. So," I said, smacking my lips together. "Where's Tuck?"

"Home," Sam said. "He didn't want to hang with Jazz."

"So Tucker's sore at Jazz and you're not," I said. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing, ghost boy," Sam rolled her eyes. "You can ask all the guys. They will all tell you nothing happened." Sam and Jazz started snickering, causing me to look at them strangely.

"But, seriously, Jazz, we're Team Phantom," I said.

"But a team named after their leader is so nineties," Jazz declared. "We need a cooler name."

"If we were named after our team leader, it'd be more appropriate to name it Team Manson but we're not named after the team leader. I'm named after the team. We were Team Phantom since sixth grade. We're invisible, Jazz."

"What," Jazz said. "Sam's the team leader!"

"Yeah," I said. "She has more to give. Tucker is after Sam. If you were to choose to take an active part in the team, you'd be after him."

"But I'm your sister," Jazz cried. "I should be number one."

I chuckled, "I'm number one because I'm the weapon but Sam is the next in charge. That's the way it's always been and that's the way it'll stay."

"You're the hero," Jazz declared excitedly. "Danny Phantom and the Ghost Getters."

"And you got along with this," I asked, turning to Sam. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She's good," Sam said. "She's smart."

"Thank you," Jazz said.

"Sam and Tucker aren't my sidekicks. We're a team. I'm number one, Sam's number two and Tucker's number three. Got it?"

"Got it," Jazz said, disappointedly.

"That takes care of that," I heard Mom declare and we snapped our heads in the direction of the door.

"Oh, no," I cried. "She found it!" I ran into the living room to find the thing dead. The sea creature had several stab wounds and scorch marks. "Oh, Mom," I cried.

"Nothing hurts my baby," Mom declared. I'm really glad I had Sam and Tucker to keep them busy Tuesday.

Sam gasped, "What happened?"

"The thing escaped," Dad said. "I had to get Maddie motivated."

"I did have a little issue," I said. "It wasn't that big of an issue but Skulker did have this thing swallow me."

"What," Sam declared. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," I smirked. "I couldn't be defeated that easily."

"That's what I thought," Sam said. "Wanna join us for ice cream?"

"Not really," I said softly. "I think I want to get a little extra sleep." I started towards the steps, taking a last look at the sea creature. I lowered my head, starting to climb the stairs.

**AN: The symbol for Team Phantom can be seen as my avatar on my profile page or on my deviant art page under the same username.**

**I'd like to hear from you. Drop me a line!**

**Team04Phantom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Torrent of Terror, Livin' Large, or Urban Jungle.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Three: Unusual Weather**

I woke up in the middle of the night with what I would call an uncomfortable situation. I came to terms that I wasn't going to lie on my stomach way back in mid-May and understood lying on my back wasn't going to happen either a few weeks after that so I've been lying on my side since. However, tonight, I woke up to a sensation that was highly uncomfortable. It didn't hurt because, well, I've been through hell before and this just wasn't that painful. I sat up in bed and put my hand on my back. I didn't know what this odd sensation was but it was disrupting my sleep.

I looked to my alarm and it read a little after four. I came to my feet, hoping that walking around would make the sensation go away so I could go back to sleep. Moving did seem to help so I walked around my room, checking on everything. The supplies I had were paltry thus far. So far, I had a changing station on my wall like they have in a few men's restrooms, two dresser towers for Lilly's clothes, a few toys, clothing and blankets tucked out of sight and about five packs each of disposable diapers, baby wipes, and cloth diapers. I had them sitting beside the changing station in a built-in shelf. The built-in shelf had a metal pale that I could put dirty diapers in and vaporize with my powers. I think that was my best idea yet.

I needed more things though. I had only planned on Lilly staying there through the night and upon occasion. Now, I would be responsible for her 24/7 and I didn't have half the stuff I needed for it. I still had to get a crib so she would have a place to sleep. I've tried to keep the alteration of my room mysterious so no one can figure it out until I explain it to them. It wasn't pink and it didn't have anything baby-themed sitting out in the open so I was sure they would have to go snooping to uncover these things.

Finally, the sensation went away. I sighed in relief, walking back to my bed. I went over the room in my head again, thinking of everything I would need. I had a little more than a month to go so I would have plenty of time to prepare my house—and its occupants—for the new arrival.

,

Friday morning was nothing close to average. Ever since I woke up with that sensation, I would wake up two or three times an hour with the same thing. I did not get enough sleep so when Sam and Tucker arrived, I was cranky. Today was my appointment with Dr. Reynolds so I could ask her about the weird sensation and maybe get some answers as to why I'm losing sleep.

"What's wrong, Danny," Sam asked. "You're acting strange."

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I groaned, blending up a smoothie. I had a craving for it instead of my breakfast this morning. Sam and Tucker made their own breakfasts while I blended up a ton of fruit and vegetables with yogurt and apple juice. I didn't know if it would taste—at all—but that's what I wanted.

"How do you explain this," Tucker asked. "Carrots and bananas?"

"He's making a smoothie," Sam said. "It's not like him but that's the kind of stuff you find in smoothies all the time."

"It's weird," Tucker said. I continued to add my vegetables and fruit. It's what the baby wants!

"What are we going to do today," Sam asked.

"I have an appointment today so we can do anything except for the hour of twelve."

"Okay," Sam said. They didn't understand why I had so many appointments but it was normal by now so they didn't question it. After we ate—or drank in my case—our breakfast, we watched movies. It was almost eight in the morning so we didn't want to get wrapped up in something. After two movies, it was time for my appointment. "After you get back," Sam replied, "I think we're going to give the Ghost Zone a take-two!"

"Okay," I said. "This time, though, I'm mapping where we go."

"Agreed," Tucker said. "And I'm taking two cubes. Maybe even a rectangle."

I chuckled, "Knock yourself out."

,

Dr. Reynolds gave me a head to toe examination and that stupid sensation chose now to quit. I've been experiencing them all day, even when I was awake, but now I'm not. "Doc, you've got to explain something to me. I've been having this strange occurrence all night!"

"Okay," Dr. Reynolds said. "What does it feel like?"

"Pressure," I said. "It kind of felt like when I went into premature labor but nowhere as painful. It'll get so tight that sitting down no longer becomes an option."

"You're probably having practice labor, or Braxton Hicks," she said.

"Great," I groaned. "I was hoping the only time I would have labor would be the premature labor and the real labor. Now, I'm having practice labor."

She chuckled, "You've been having them all through your pregnancy it's just now you can feel it. Your case is special because you can't feel pain. It's really bad, I'd imagine, if you're able to feel it."

"But it's not painful," I said. "It's just tight. Kind of how it felt when Vlad would have sex with me… but actually in the sensitive area. It's the first time something has happened there and I haven't went absolutely nuts."

"It's your uterus, not your vagina," Dr. Reynolds explained. "Your uterus bunches up to prepare for when the baby passes through your pelvic floor. Don't worry, though. Just walk around or change positions when it happens. Do call me if it increases to more than four an hour, okay?"

"Okay," I said. After she gave me an external examination of my uterus, she wanted to check the uterus physically. I so do not want to do this. "Is this really necessary," I asked.

"You'll have to do it either this month or the next," Dr. Reynolds replied. "I want to make sure you don't go into premature labor."

I groaned, pulling my pants off. I floated up on the examination table, pulled a sheet around me and removed my underwear. She took a probe and started to examine my uterus. Problem was, to get to my uterus, she had to go through the sensitive area. I tried not to scream and did a pretty good job at it but I couldn't stop the tears.

Dr. Reynolds allowed me to pull my underwear up. "You're in position," she said softly. "But that just makes me want to take Lilly by cesarean even more. The damage to the outside of your uterus where the cervix is located is extreme. If you did go into labor, I'm certain you wouldn't survive. There's no way a baby can pass through there."

"He was never shy from putting his penis in my sensitive area or anywhere else for that matter," I said, my jaw clenched. I knew he tore me and I knew I had never fully healed from the rape there, but I never knew he went as far as rupturing the uterine wall. I was pregnant when he did that! I think I know exactly when I got pregnant.

"Just keep an eye on yourself, Danny," Dr. Reynolds said, tears gathering in her eyes. She was trying to be professional but Dr. Reynolds was deeper in this than anyone else. The only one who may be as close to me is Dr. Richardson and she wasn't as involved as Dr. Reynolds. "I don't want you to go through this alone."

"Neither do I," I sighed. "I appreciate this more than you'll ever know. You mean so much to me," I said, hugging her.

Dr. Reynolds let a few tears slip out, hugging me tighter, "Take care of yourself, Danny." I knew she wanted to say something else but she couldn't. Just the same way I refuse to tell my family about Lilly until she's born for fear we won't make it or I won't, she couldn't tell me she deeply cared or even loved me for fear I wouldn't make it. As professional as Dr. Reynolds wanted to be, she couldn't ignore the fact that my death was a real possibility.

,

We did better this time at remaining on course. Not only did I keep a map, Sam and Tucker made individual maps as well, Tucker's digital. I guess none of us wanted a repeat of the other week. We explored the area inside the Ghost Zone, finding unique places. This area of the Zone was completely unlike the area of the Zone we're used to. Just like different places on Earth are different, the same was true for the Ghost Zone. We returned home just in time to begin patrol.

The minute we hit outside of the house, all three of us gasped in horror. There were no big ghost attacks. The streets weren't swarming with ghosts. It was incredibly, unbelievably, impossibly hot! "Oh, my God," I gasped, already panting. "Are you guys feeling this?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "How are you?"

"I don't know," I gasped. "I know it's been hot the last few weeks but this is unbelievable. What's the temperature?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "One-o-five," Tucker declared in shock. "At six o'clock!"

"Shouldn't it be cooling off by now," I asked. "I know we have about another three hours of sun but the hottest part of the day should be over!"

"This is insane," Sam gasped. "I'm sweating! I never sweat!"

"I'm getting a cube with drinks," I said. "It's too hot to go without something to drink. You guys could dehydrate." And I'm supposed to stay well hydrated for the baby, too.

"I wonder if something could melt out there," Tucker gasped.

"I'd imagined some things already have," Sam said as I went back inside. Sam and Tucker waited for me inside as well. I don't blame them.

,

We didn't manage to stay out very long. Even when I went ghost, it was horribly hot. Even after the sun went down, it was impossibly hot. We stuck around until dark in hopes the heat would go away but when that didn't fall through, we retreated. Not that there was many ghosts out anyway. I couldn't tell if there really were no ghosts or if I just couldn't manage to focus.

We were lying in my room, each of us with a bucket of ice. "What the hell is going on," I gasped. I had a dishcloth full of ice pressed against my neck while Tucker had a few cubes against his forehead and Sam had the entire bucket behind her head, holding her hair in the other hand.

"I don't know," Sam gasped. "It's so hot."

Tucker grabbed a handful of cubes and dropped them down his shirt. He squirmed for a few seconds but then sighed. "That doesn't even work!"

I stood up, checking the AC. "It's on full blast," I said. "It's just too hot."

"What is happening," Sam asked, hanging her head.

"The world is ending," Tucker cried. "Has anyone checked the sun? Is it exploding… or getting closer?"

I chuckled, "I don't think it's got that bad. You guys aren't full ghosts yet so while I might be able to survive the sun turning to a red giant, I doubt you two would."

"Could you really survive the sun exploding," Tucker asked.

"It wouldn't explode," I replied. "Our sun would just fizzle out."

"So would you be able to survive the sun blowing… like a light bulb that is," Tucker added. I chuckled.

"I don't know. Nothing else seems able to kill me. Why not?"

"But you may die from this mysterious thing that's going to happen," Sam asked, giving me a pointed look.

"That's what Dr. Reynolds's said," I replied. "I doubt it. The only thing that seems to kill me is in my dreams and I've just about survived all that."

"Are you ever going to tell us what that is," Tucker asked.

"I'll tell you when it's over," I declared. "Okay."

"We're not happy about it, but what can we do about it," Sam sighed.

"Just don't worry," I smiled. "Try to stay cool instead."

We three sighed in unison, baking from the mysterious and impossible heat.

,

When eleven o'clock rolled around, we turned on the TV in my room. I didn't want to take the chance of anyone else discovering the show but my attempts to make them forget was foiled, even in the killer heat. The episode started with Mr. Fuluka studying something until he realized the danger he was in. "I hope I don't end up seeing it from the inside," the character declared. Before the thing could eat him, my character arrived, taking him out of the school.

"Anyone up for a game of slug bug," my character said.

"Oh," I declared, weakened from exhaustion. "That was good!"

"Great," Sam rolled her eyes. "He's got another pun… from himself!"

I was not finding this enjoyable but I remembered what day this was when Paulina came walking down the sidewalk. "Oh, no," I said, fearfully. "Sorry, Tuck."

"Sorry, for what," Tucker said.

"You'll see," I said.

"Paulina," cartoon-me declared. Paulina rejoiced. "You should run now." Her cartoon, just like the real her, started to run towards me.

"No, not towards me," we both declared, my cartoon character more urgent while I was annoyed.

"Away! Run," my cartoon-self declared.

"Dense," I scoffed. However, my cartoon self didn't say it. Oh, well, I might have thought it or they don't want my character to be over her yet. Either way, what she did was completely stupid of her.

"Did Paulina really do that," Tucker declared in shock.

"Apparently, I like to hang upside down when I meet girls," I chuckled. "She was stupid. Why else would Danny Phantom be upside down?"

"Bug," my cartoon-self taunted. "Zapper," he said as the bug hit it. Then the thing exploded.

"That's when I said that," I said. "I had no idea the power line would cause the thing to explode. As far as I knew, it was a ghost, not an invention!"

"Well," Sam said. "They can't get them all right," she quoted me.

"Ain't that the truth," I groaned. "I don't know how this show has lasted this long!"

"It's just because it's your life," Tucker chuckled. "It's not that bad, actually. There are a lot worse shows out there."

"I'd like to see one," I groaned.

,

When the commercials went off, it came on with my character approaching Tucker's character. My character asked him what that smell was and I gave the TV an incredulous look. I do indeed know what a sweaty cookie smells like but I haven't smelled one… or anything for that matter in a long time. I wasn't told about Foley until Sam came over and asked what that sick smell was. Sam looked to me in surprise. "Don't look at me that way. I did not smell anything!"

"Oh," Sam sighed. "Just wondering."

Finally, Sam's character appeared out of nowhere when they were walking by the nurse's office. Tucker started chuckling at his old phobia. That's when she asked him about the sick smell and my character answered with Tucker's character though it was in annoyance. I chuckled, knowing that I would have very well done that had I been able to smell that sweaty cookie.

,

"Oh, come on," I declared when Dash turned into a literal beast. "Things are not that easy in my life!"

"Things aren't that easy in anyone's life," Sam scoffed. "All this is teaching children is everything is identifiable by the covers. A very stupid lesson if the ghosts ever do get exposed."

"Let's not jinx ourselves," I sighed. The semester full of payback was incorrect as well because this was a new semester.

We laughed at Charlie when he was swatting away the bugs and then sat down on the commode. I hadn't seen that it was him when it happened. "And he wants to hunt ghosts," Sam scoffed. "Please."

"All of the students have come a long way, Sam," I defended them. "Those that stuck after the King really did grow backbones. They've been trying to control their fear since we told them what ghosts really eat."

"True," Sam sighed, "but it's still ridiculous to think he could do anything."

"I know it is," I said, "but if he's willing to put forth an effort, then he's helping."

"Let's just hope they don't drag us down," Tucker said.

I couldn't believe how much I've grown from then to now. That was just five months ago that this happened but both the King and Dan happened after this. Those two events caused me to learn so much. I was still being raped by Vlad at this point but he was going softer. I watched the show up until when I had screamed for Tucker. I went to Sam, holding her back reluctantly. It was almost tempting to allow her to maul him because I couldn't hold her and the wash cloth full of ice. However, my brother is more important.

"Foley," Sam roared as I wrestled with Sam. She was stronger now and I guess it has to do with her powers becoming stronger. "How could you? Danny was in danger and you're making up excuses to not go in there!"

"I was scared," Tucker cried from the couch, curled in on himself. He was preparing for me to lose my grip on Sam. "Much like I am now! I'm sorry. I would never do that now. You know that! I didn't start actively participating in the patrols until that day. I hadn't even shot a bazooka at that point in time. That lipstick was the first weapon I used!"

"Sam, calm down," I called. "He was scared. Look how much he's improved since then. I'm proud of his progress. He's come a long way from just knocking out security systems and activating electronics."

"If you ever do that again, and I mean on the cartoon as well, I will beat you within an inch of your life," Sam threatened.

"Did I ever do that again, Danny," Tucker asked fearfully.

"I don't think so," I said. "Jeez, I don't know. The only time I can remember you guys leaving me was with Dan. You have even refused a direct order to leave."

"That better be the only time," Sam said, narrowing her eyes. She relaxed in my arms and I released her. Sam put the bucket back at her neck, swiping her hair to the side angrily. I refilled my dish cloth and put it back to my neck. Tucker picked up a single ice cube and placed it on his forehead.

"Jeez, Sam," I sighed, relaxing on the bed. "You are getting stronger!"

"Thank you," Sam smiled. She turned back to the TV, watching my character confront Spectra. That was another thing that was a mistake. Spectra's body that they've sculpted her after was destroyed when Jazz peeled her. Spectra looked completely different and she had red eyes like her shadow but she did still have black hair.

I patted Tucker on the back for tying Sam down and Sam gave me a dirty look for approving. She's our girl. We have to protect her even though sometimes she's better at what we're trying to protect her from than we are. That's just who we are. We are always looking after Sam. Sam and I do the same thing to Tucker because he's the baby, though.

The show finally ended, Tucker stating, "He didn't say 'have' you ever climbed out of a window. He said 'are' you trying to climb out of the window. I had wobbled over to the window and was about to jump by that point."

"That was still uncool," I said. "You could have seriously been hurt," I scolded.

"Nah," Tucker said. "Nothing was worse than staying with that old man!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, well, there you two go. Another one down the hatch."

"Next week on Danny Phantom," a voice said. Oh, great. A preview.

"The pirates," Sam declared as we watched the episode preview.

"It's getting closer," I sighed, terrified. They can't air the King. It's stupid to even think that they would air the King. I mean, the King is so long and it is so much darker than the usual episodes. I'm just getting out of whack for nothing… but I can't get rid of that voice that keeps saying that they can't ignore it either. It may be darker and a long day, but it's an essential day. Without that day, so many things just wouldn't make sense. I wouldn't be who I am today if the King didn't happen.

,

It was hot inside. It was hot outside. It didn't matter where you were, it was one hundred and twelve degrees constantly. Everyone in the town had gathered around the water fountain in the park as we tried to escape the heat. Most of the power in the town had went out due to the excessive use of power and even though we still had power because of the generator, the AC did nothing to cool us down. People were lounging around the park and even a few people had climbed in the water fountain. Sam, Tuck and I were fanning ourselves but it was not providing relief. None of us got any sleep last night because of the heat but those stupid practice labors had continued all through the day and all through the night. I was incredibly cranky.

"Ut oh," Sam said. "Looks like Commander Happy is out fighting the crabs again!" She tried to add a smile on my face but it didn't help me with the mood I was in.

"I think I can fix that," Tucker said. He pulled some kind of helmet out of his backpack, sticking it on my head. "The Foley Mood Mellower, patent pending!"

A scene started to play in my mind. I was watching these women playing volleyball, all of them giggling. The giggles were making me aggravated. "Hello, Ladies," Tucker's voice called, the ball turning to his head.

"Will you get this thing off me," I declared.

"Must still have some bugs to work out," Tucker said.

"Yeah, in your head," I added. Come on! Could it get any more creepy?

"What is up with you," Sam asked.

"He's probably tried of pretending to be your friend," a voice said. My eyes widened.

"Vlad," we three declared.

"How did you thaw," I demanded.

"I don't know," Vlad gave me an evil smile. "But I remember becoming disoriented and then I was free. I really should find out who freed me."

"Yeah," Sam said, "so we could teach them a lesson."

"Just leave us alone, Vlad," I declared. If I thought I was in a bad mood before, my mood just got worse.

"I will never," Vlad smiled at me. "Oh, and Samantha, congratulations on surviving the witch conviction. You just may be the first to do so."

"No thanks to you," Sam said. "Next time you want me dead, why don't you try so yourself. You may even find it difficult."

"I doubt that," Vlad smiled. "If I wanted you dead, all I would have to do is think it."

"Don't threaten them," I said, lowering my eyes. "You can threaten me all you want but I will never forget that you deliberately tried to kill Sam and Tucker. I would have taken off your head if given the chance."

"Pity you couldn't," Vlad said, smiling at me. "I'll get you back, Daniel, and your friends won't be there to save you."

Tucker snorted, "We'll always be there. Not that he needs any help defeating you!"

Vlad turned his back on us, "I'm more powerful than he could ever imagine."

"That better be the last time you turn your back on us," Sam declared. "You'll need all the help you can get!"

"Kids," Mom said, walking over to us. "Don't tell me you're still getting into it with Vlad!"

"He started it," I said, glaring at him.

"Just forget about him," Dad said, putting his hand on my back. "He has a way to work into people's minds."

"You have no idea how right you are," I said, crossing my arms.

"My dearest citizens," Vlad declared. "I am sorry that business meeting took so long to complete but now that I am here, I will make things all right. My office has declared a state of emergency for the City of Amity Park and I have asked congress for help. The Governor has sent the National Guard and the Red Cross for aid and we shall have power restored as soon as possible. As some of you may know, I am an inventor. I know many of you are unsure of my ability to lead and wonder why or even how you voted for me, but I am declaring that things are about to change with this: My Weather Machine! I shall bring rain to this barren and thirsty land!"

I scoffed. "There's no way Vlad can make it rain with that," Tucker declared.

"Of course not," Mom declared. "The few successful experiments that have been able to change the weather are all huge projects. You can't point a thermometer at the sky and it will rain. No matter how big that thermometer is."

"It's just a trick that Vlad's trying to pull," I declared. "He's afraid he'll lose his popularity. Have you seen his approval ratings?"

"They are low," Dad said. "But he's been gone for a while. They'll climb."

"Don't tell me you're tooting his horn again, Dad," I groaned.

"Are we going to have to deal with this crummy attitude again," Sam retorted.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Little sleep makes me cranky."

"If only Vlad's machine could alter your attitude then he'd be onto something," Tucker chuckled.

"I'll have to work on that," Vlad declared, walking over to us. "But for now, my constituents will have to settle for a change in weather." Vlad pointed his machine to the sky and a beam shot out.

"Sorry, V-man," I taunted. "Looks like your machine's a total—," a clap of thunder interrupted me. Dark clouds covered the area in seconds and rain started to pour from the heavens. "Bust," I asked. Vlad smiled at me.

"I told you, Daniel. I get what I want," Vlad smiled.

"His name is Danny," Mom retorted. "Now, leave him alone."

Vlad walked away, giving me a smile. I glared after him as the citizens totally bought this up. Umbrellas started to be tossed from around the park. One hit me on the head. "Ow," I cried, rubbing my head. The umbrella opened up once it hit the ground.

"How did he—," Mom asked, surprised.

"Every time I think Vlad's crazy, I forget to add like a fox," Sam declared. "There is no way he made it rain!"

"I agree," I said, watching Vlad watch me. "Something's up and I don't feel good about it."

"Bad feeling," Tucker asked.

"Sinking feeling," I said, causing Sam and Tucker to gasp. "When Vlad gets ideas, nothing good happens."

"What do you think is going on," Mom asked.

"Who cares," Dad declared. "It's raining! V-man did it!"

"Someone who is not as smart as us did something we couldn't do," Mom declared in sarcasm. "Come on, Jack. You know Vlad isn't as smart as we are. He's smart but not even we could do that!"

"I think we need to do a little research," I said, turning to Sam and Tucker. "He may not need to create it if you get my drift."

"Vlad is the master of ghostly objects," Sam said. "He could have stolen it from the Ghost Zone."

"Which means we could have another Pariah Dark on our hands," I said. "See ya, Mom!"

"Be careful," Mom declared.

,

We searched the library over and could not find an object that could control the weather. We had been through all the books talking about Ghostly Objects and nothing had those kinds of properties. Finally, we gave up and went home. I wasn't convinced that Vlad had built it but I knew that I wouldn't find out what he had done. My library was probably just outdated. The last time it was current was in the early one thousand's after all. It wasn't that much of a stretch to say that whatever Vlad had found had been powered up in the last eight hundred years or so. Since the only other thing that we could do would be to go to Ghost Writer's library, our options had disappeared.

When we arrived home, a storm had started. The storm was raging pretty strong and I didn't want them to get stranded at my house, so I took them home before the storm got any worse. It was late anyway so they'd be heading home soon anyway. Sam and Tucker weren't happy about it but I promised them I wouldn't go out in the storm. They seemed to accept that for what it was.

When morning broke, the storm took a turn for the worse. Rain was falling by the bucketful's, thunder and lightning were immense, the wind was incredible and debris flew through the air. I came downstairs not really knowing if there would be school today or not. However, when I turned on the television, nothing was being announced. It was still six in the morning so I had another three hours before school began.

"What's going on," Jazz asked sleepily as she came downstairs.

"We're under a severe thunderstorm warning and a tornado watch," I informed her. "Whatever Vlad did, he screwed up the forecast!"

"Of course," Jazz said. "What else is new with Vlad?"

"What are you doing up," I asked. "You don't have to go to school."

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Jazz said. "The storm kept me up."

"I'm sorry," I smiled softly. "You should have turned on your silent proof."

"I keep mine off so that I don't miss any noises. Never know in this house."

I chuckled, "True." Jazz went to the kitchen and a few minutes later returned with a bowl of cereal. We watched the television together.

When Mom and Dad woke up, they started to watch the news with us. When the commercial break came on, I groaned, "Vlad sure has made a mess with this storm."

"This is a real emergency," Jazz declared.

"I'll say," Dad declared. "And have you seen Vladdy's approval ratings. They've fallen through the floor again!"

I went to retort at Dad when the glass shattered behind our heads. "Are you guys okay," I asked, panicked.

Jazz leaned into me, feeling safest with me. "Yeah. Danny, I don't like this."

"It's okay," I said, holding her tight. Suddenly, I wished Sam and Tucker were here. "We need to get to the basement."

"But it's an emergency," Dad declared, "and there's only one place I know to go in an emergency."

I stood up, taking Jazz with me. "Mom," I said, detaching Jazz from my hip, "go to the basement while I go get Sam and Tucker!"

"Okay," Mom replied.

"But Danny," Jazz declared.

"I'll be okay," I said. "Dad, go with them."

"We should go to the ops center," Dad declared.

"You should stay on the lowest floor possible in a storm like this," I declared. Dad didn't listen to me and went upstairs. I followed him in case he almost gets himself killed. I watched Dad stick his head in the ops center.

"The emergency ops center, the safest place in the house," Dad declared. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to get a glimpse at how bad it was up here when the thing ripped away. I gasped, grabbing Dad's legs and pulling him back inside. He closed the hatch. "Of course, the downstairs bathroom is pretty nice. I hide snacks there!"

"Now you're talking," I said. "Let's get the windows boarded up so I can go get the Manson's and the Foley's."

"You shouldn't be going out there," Dad declared. "If this storm did that to the ops center, what will it do to you?"

"I can't leave Sam and Tucker stranded," I declared. "Now, let's go!"

"You really do care about them," Dad smiled as we walked downstairs. "That's how I felt for your mother and Vlad. I know how you feel."

"They're family," I smiled. "I would never leave you guys stranded and I won't leave them either."

,

We were nailing a piece ply board over the widow that broke out and I was listening to Dad. "Nice summer shower we're having, huh?"

"Summer shower," I declared. "That's eighty mile per hour winds out there," I declared. "I don't understand how you can defend Vlad. Can you really ignore the fact that your old college pal caused this?"

"Now, Danny," Dad said, his voice soft. "Vlad was only trying to help."

"He was trying to pull his approval ratings out of the toilet," I declared.

"There's still nothing wrong with it," Dad said. I smashed my thumb with the hammer and Dad saw. I shook my hand to fake injury but I didn't have to fake it too well. It did hurt. "Now, give me a V," Dad declared, raising his hands in the air.

Just great. Now he's back to being his cheerleader. "No," I went to say but before I could get it out, I ended up gasping as I fell through the floor. I landed hard on the concrete. "Plasmius," I declared. I should have known! I felt that damn hammer. "Nice weather we're having!"

"Ah, the obligatory weather pun. How original. However, I must result to humiliatingly desperate measures." Vlad landed in front of me, ceasing his floating. I straightened my back, noticing his non-threatening posture. "Daniel, I need your help."

"For what," I declared.

"I went over my head," Vlad said. "I never meant this to go this far. I only meant for my approval ratings to improve and to make a name for myself. Now, I'm afraid I have put innocent people at risk."

"Why do you care," I declared.

"Believe what you will, Daniel, I do not wish to return to my old habits. I have a daughter who will be here soon and I must remain a positive role model for her."

"You forfeited your rights to a daughter when you tried to kill her," I declared.

"I didn't try to kill her," Vlad rolled his eyes. "I didn't try to kill you! But I don't care. After all the hell you've put me through, I wouldn't let you come back if you came crawling."

I laughed out bitterly, "I come back to you? You have some nerve. I wouldn't go back to you if it was the only thing that could save my life!"

"You'll know the truth one day," Vlad said. "And you'll beg for my forgiveness."

"Let's get to work," I declared. "I want to know what that object was so I can reverse its effects."

Vlad lifted into the air, chuckling nervously. "The object wasn't what created this. The object was there to control what created this."

"You didn't," I declared as I followed Vlad out in the storm. The storm was much stronger than I anticipated. "Vlad, tell me you didn't!"

"I told you it was never meant to get this out of hand," Vlad declared. "The ghost was only meant to stop the drought."

"What kind of ghost is it and what's its power level," I declared, furious that Vlad hired a ghost to improve his ratings.

"He's a ten and he controls the weather," Vlad said. "I discovered he was being contained by the Observants so I freed him. Things did not go as planned."

"Do they ever," I declared in fury. "You freed him from the Observants! So he was arrested for some reason."

"For creating havoc with the weather all over the world," Vlad said.

I scoffed, "I can't believe you freed a crazy weather ghost just to look good with the voters!"

"I don't expect you to understand my reasons, Danny, but if we're going to defeat Vortex, we've got to do it together!"

In the center of town, a giant cloud shaped like a face had acuminated. Suddenly, the cloud opened his mouth and something came rolling out on a tongue. "Come to admire my greatness up close," he asked. It looked just like a twister!

"No," Vlad said. "I just wanted to introduce you to a friend. Danny, this is Vortex. Vortex, this is Danny. Ta!" And just like that, Vlad was out of here. Coward!

"My hero," I said, sarcastic. Oh, well, it's not like I can count on him for anything. Why would this be any different?

"A ghost boy," Vortex said, now floating in front of me. He transformed into a cloud and duplicated into four clouds. Now, I got it. He can take the shape of any kind of weather. A twister being one of the most violent and unpredictable forms of weather was probably his favorite. "You must be the one they call Danny Phantom."

So, he's heard of me. I started to summon my power, ready to take my duplication to the max. "Actually, you'll find I'm more than one these days," I said, trying to split myself. "Oh, come on, come on!" Finally, I managed to split myself into four ghost boys. "Yes! I did it," the four of us declared in unison. That's going to be a problem.

The four clouds blew on me, forcing the wind to return me to one. Well, the celebration was short lived. The four clouds combined, returning to his preferred form. He formed something white in his hand and threw it at me. I went to deflect it but I found it wasn't something that could be deflected. As soon as my body came into contact with the white stuff, I froze solid. Well, they're right: payback's a bitch!

Without the ability to control my powers, I didn't have the ability to fly. I started to plummet to the ground. Focus, Fenton, and get out of this or Sam and Tucker may have to reassemble you! Finally, I managed to burst out of the ice and stop my fall. Now it's time to go on the offensive. I formed ectoplasm in my hand and shot it at him. However, Vortex made it clear that I wasn't in the position to be on the offensive.

Vortex fired bolts of lightning towards me and I managed to dodge his attacks. I couldn't put any effort into fighting him for all the effort I was doing in just staying ahead of him. Vortex fired several bolts of lightning at me, just merely toying with me. I know I don't have a prayer to defeat him but I have to try. As I dodged his latest bolt of lightning, the force of the explosion threw me off course and I landed on the ground.

Vortex floated over to me, shooting another blast at me. I pulled up a shield to block it but I still felt its effects. Vortex groaned. "Your dull efforts bore me, ghost boy," he said. Great. I can't even entertain this monster. Is there any limit to his powers? "But I find your performance, ah, electrifying," he said. I floated into the air without any command to do so and instantly knew I was in trouble. Painful electric shocks pulsed through me. I screamed from the electric until he hit me with a blast, causing me to scream louder from the extra pain.

I slammed into a building and because of its close proximity, I didn't have enough force to shoot through it. I slammed through the foundation of the building and dislodged the support of the building. The thing started to groan as I felt my power weaken. As the building started to collapse, I lost my ghost form so I forced a shield around me and covered my head. Each pound of force that hit my shield caused it to fail a little more but it managed to stay up until the building had come completely down. I lowered my shield, making my way up through the tons of concrete.

A crowd had gathered around the building so I made my way up through the back in hopes of not being spotted. I forced a boulder from over my head, seeing sunlight for the first time since yesterday. A dark arm and a tan arm came out, and I took each one, pulling myself out of the hole. I looked down to see I had somehow managed to squeeze into a child's floatation device shaped like a dinosaur. It was pressed snugly around the top of my abdomen so I started to tug and twist to get it off. A chorus of laughter came from around me.

The crowd, mainly my peers, hadn't seen me come out of the building. I had managed to escape their sights that way but I couldn't escape the embarrassing look of the attack. Normally, I would turn red or just walk away but not today. Our town, and the world, was in danger from this ghost and I had no way of defeating him. I gave all I had to defeat him but Vortex was just too powerful. This was no ordinary ghost. He wasn't an eleven but what he lacked in power, he made up in skill. Vortex was an ancient ghost and in the Ghost Zone, nothing compares to experience.

"Hey, stop laughing at me," I declared, losing my cool.

"Oh, great," Sam declared. "More weather fun!"

"Everyone just calm down," a voice said. "Mayor Masters is here."

"You," I declared, my entire body racking with anger. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

A twister appeared, moving in the direction of Vlad. Vlad ran away but it followed him. Inside, I was curious but outside I was just too angry. "Okay, that's weird. Was it just me or did Danny cause that twister?"

I heard a set of screams and I looked up to see the RV flying in the air. "No," I screamed. The twister ceased but I ran after my parents.

"Danny, wait," Sam and Tucker screamed.

"I have to check on my parents," I declared.

"Mom and Dad are fine," Tucker declared. "It's you we're worried about!"

"Call us nuts but we just saw the weather change in synch with your mood," Sam declared.

"What," Vlad declared. "That's preposterous."

"Back off, Masters," I demanded, a cloud forming. It went straight after Vlad. Okay, I can't ignore that. "I have felt kinda tingly since that blast blew up my force field."

Vlad made a round trip, returning to where Sam, Tuck and I were. "The electromagnets must have transferred some of Vortex's weather changing powers to you!" I glared at him and the storm surged. Vlad started to run again.

"Meaning you need to calm down before we have another storm like the last one," Sam declared.

She's right. I took a calming breath, forgetting Vlad and my anger. The clouds vanished and Vlad's tormentor dissipated. "I've heard of having a sunny disposition—but this is nuts!"

"Follow me," Vlad said. "We don't need you out in the open!"

"If you weren't right, I wouldn't be doing this," I declared in an aggravated tone. Tucker slung an arm around my neck, causing me to lose my anger. Tucker smiled at me and I returned it. We followed Vlad back to his office since it was closer than his home.

,

Vlad was pacing the floor while Sam and Tucker were trying to keep me calm. Sam was damping my forehead with a dishcloth and Tucker was fanning me. It was seeming to work. Vlad's pacing increased suddenly as his anxiety increased. "This is unbelievable! To think the rollercoaster of emotions of-of a teenager could destroy everything I've planned."

"Hey," I declared, glaring at him. "You're the one who brought the guy here!"

A wind kicked up, blowing everyone away from me. Sam and Tucker fought against the wind, returning to my side: "Calm down!"

I took a deep breath and the wind ceased. "The implications of this is serious, Daniel. To think that your anger could cause earthquakes. Your sadness monsoons! You will have to remain here until your friends can find Vortex and bring him back here!"

"What about you," Tucker declared.

"Negative," Vlad said, crossing his arms. "The Mayor's absence in times of crisis would cause civic unease!"

"Uh huh," Sam said, crossing her arms as well. "Along with your political power and all subsequent evil plans."

Vlad chuckled, "Touché." Vlad sighed, "I'm afraid I will have to take it upon myself to keep Daniel calm in your absence."

"What," I declared. That's what he meant! "Me stay with you! No way!"

Another cloud formed over Vlad's head and it started to attack him as well. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Look at it this way, D," Tucker smiled at me, "as long as your powers are messed up, he'll have to cater to your every whim. He wouldn't want to make you angry."

I smiled at Vlad as Vlad came to terms with what would happen. "This pleases me."

"Are you sure," Sam asked me. "I know it seems like all fun and games but we're asking a lot from Danny here, Tucker."

"I've been with him for the last seven months," I said, crossing my arms and smiling at him. "This will be the best yet!"

"Lord help me," Vlad said.

"Indeed," I smiled. "I'm going to make your life a living hell like you could never imagine."

"Maybe I should go after Vortex," Vlad sighed.

"No," Sam said, crossing her arms. "I don't want to leave any room for error. You leave this to the professionals."

Tucker put his hand on my shoulder, "Call us if you need us. We'll be here in the blink of an eye."

"I won't need any help," I smiled. "Vlad may when I'm through with him but I will be better than ever!"

"Well, we won't be helping him any," Sam said, her arms falling to her side. "Well, we've got to be going. Who knows where Vortex is?"

Tucker looked at his watch, "And it's already ten in the morning!"

"It's after ten," I declared in surprise. "That means school has already begun!"

"Seriously, Daniel," Vlad said in annoyance. "This is going off and you're concerned with school."

"School means crowds and crowds mean ghosts," I declared, glaring at him. I managed to keep my anger in check but I did allow an evil eye to reach him.

"Well, you're useless this way," Sam said. "So don't try anything. We'll deal with any ghosts when all this is over."

"No ghosts may even attack," Tucker said. "They usually avoid high energy ghosts… except for you."

"True," I said, taking a deep breath. "Be careful guys and don't overexert yourself!"

"Human abilities only, we promise," Sam said. I nodded as they ran out of Vlad's office.

"What did that mean," Vlad asked.

"None of your business," I declared. "Now, our daughter and I are hungry. Make me a sandwich and don't put tomato on it."

"Right away," Vlad groaned. "Are you sure you don't want something more substantial?"

"I'm sure," I smirked. "I am craving it."

"Well," Vlad said, walking over towards me. He put his hand on me, "Then let's go."

"Don't," I declared but Vlad had already transported. My world started to spin and I collapsed into a bending position, holding my knees. "I should kill you for that!"

"Why," Vlad said, a little disoriented. "I've already been spun." I looked up to see Vlad swaying. I guess I caused him to feel dizzy too. "A typhoon! Really?"

"That power makes my world spin," I declared.

"And now your power made mine," Vlad declared. "I'll bring my ladies your sandwich."

I scoffed, "I'm not your lady. Now, do it!"

"As you wish," Vlad said, stepping away from me. I took a seat at Vlad's dining set. I hope this ends soon. As much fun as it will be to torture Vlad, I don't want to spend any time with this man. If the past is any indicator, the more time I spend with Vlad the more forgiving I become.

,

When Vlad returned with my sandwich, he got cute and put tomato on it. I formed another twister and it chased after him. I removed the tomato and finished eating my sandwich. Vlad came back over, his arms crossed across his chest. "One slice would not have killed you," he declared, annoyed.

"When I say I don't want tomato, don't give me tomato," I declared. "Would you mind making that sundae again? That looked delicious."

"Of course," Vlad sighed. He stared at me for a few seconds. "Are you all right?"

"No," I declared. "I'm controlling the weather and I'm in the house of my ex. I am not okay!"

"I mean with your pregnancy," Vlad declared in aggravation. "You're using your powers to breathe."

"What," I asked.

"Look," Vlad said. "You're accessing the reserves of your oxygen a few times. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"I hadn't noticed," I said. I still hadn't noticed. I calmed down and listened to the breaths I take. I was taking fewer breaths. "That's strange. Why am I doing that?"

"How far along are you now," Vlad asked.

"Thirty-four weeks," I answered. "I'm in the last two weeks of my eighth month."

"Your uterus is crowding your lungs," Vlad said as he realized. "That book I bought said that pregnant women experience shortness of breath when the uterus grows so big that it starts to crowd your lungs. Make sure that you don't stay in ghost form any length of time more than necessary."

"I never do," I said, rolling my eyes. "Sundae, please?"

"Sure," Vlad sighed, walking away. I looked after him, having a ping of regret in my gut. Stop it! He doesn't care for us. He used us. He loves Lilly and I as much as he loved those stupid clones!

,

Vlad returned with the sundae and placed it in front of me. I started to eat while he sat down. Vlad sighed, "I can't blame you for leaving."

"Good," I said. "Because I'm not looking for your understanding."

"I know you think I didn't want you or Lilly anymore but I was doing that for your best interests."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. I sighed, "Vlad, I don't want to discuss this. Do you think this is easy for me? I loved you, Vlad. I had given you everything. I had even gave up the idea of continuing the separation when you did that to me. You did the one thing I asked you not to do. You broke my heart. Saying you're sorry just isn't going to cut it. What I need can't be given."

"I know," Vlad said softly. "And that's why I've given up on getting you back. I've done too many bad things for you to love me. I've accepted that. But that doesn't mean I'll let that no good, Goth bitch raise my daughter!"

"Vlad, there is nothing between Sam and I besides friendship," I said. I looked down, "How could she ever look at me that way knowing what I've done? I'll be alone for the rest of eternity and I've accepted that. I just want to focus on giving Lilly the best life possible."

"And I will," Vlad said softly. "She will be treated like the princess she is."

"What are you talking about," I declared. "You will not lay your hands on my daughter without my say-so!"

"She's coming with me," Vlad said, his voice hard. "What could you possibly do with a newborn? How would you care for her? You haven't even told your family!"

"My daughter will stay with me," I declared. "I don't know what I will do but I will be the one to do it! You lost all rights to her!"

"The day you go in labor, I will take you to the island where you will receive the best medicine possible," Vlad replied. "You will be allowed to see Lilly but she's staying where she belongs."

"You're damn right she is," I declared, pushing the table forward. "In my arms! Dr. Reynolds and I have already made out the arrangements. I am having a C-section when my pregnancy comes full term!"

"There's no need for you to have a C-section," Vlad declared. The ability to keep the weather-changing powers inactive was failing. "I will have a full medical staff there in case something should fail and I will be on hand to heal you if it gets that bad."

"You will not see me when I give birth to Lilly," I declared, throwing my hand out. My eyes stung as they flashed green. "You're the one who has made this potentially lethal!"

"Daniel," Vlad said, moving his body away from my direction. "Calm down."

"I have had it with you thinking you can just take over my life," I declared. The china started to quiver. The chandelier started to clink. "Ever since I first met you, all you've ever done was control every aspect of my life or tried to!"

"Daniel," Vlad declared as the furniture started to shake.

"I'm through being your puppet, do you understand? I will have this baby on my terms and you will wait until I'm ready to decide what I will do about you," I declared. Suddenly the house started to shake.

"Daniel, please, calm down. I'm sorry! Of course you can give birth on your terms just don't destroy this house like you destroyed my other!"

I took a deep breath and the shaking ceased. "Do not push me, Vlad. Even without these abilities I am far more stronger than you give me credit for. If you try to take Lilly from me, I will take no prisoners!" I stormed out of the dining in time to hear Vlad sigh in relief.

,

We left Vlad's house and went to the video arcade some time later. I was getting the hang of the power and wasn't using it without that intention to begin with. When I did lose control and my mood came out with the ability, it was usually a hell of an event like the earthquake. If I was just upset like when Vlad beat me at the arcade, I just caused the weather to affect a small area. I blamed the sprinkler incident on Vlad by using the object I had found. I had taped it together in emergencies like that so it wouldn't be suspicious. I also did it because I knew it would get Vlad in trouble.

Vlad had all the games sent to his mansion and I was laying it on him. I was looking forward to the foot massage I would force him to give me, though, because this child of mine has my feet aching constantly. However, Vlad picked me up and tossed me outside without warning. What the heck was that about?

"Sweetheart," I asked. "What's going on?"

"Come on, water boy," Vlad declared, picking me up by the back of the shirt. Okay, something is not right here. "Vortex, remove the child's weather-controlling ability at once!"

Vortex! Vlad tossed me in the air and I was fortunate enough to have Vlad be a horrible shot today. The Ops Center appeared out of nowhere and I landed on the nose, staring in at a very surprised Sam and Tucker. "Boy, am I glad to see you! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tucker, I need your virtual reality helmet." I knew what moods created what weather but I needed the unpredictability of the moods. They were stronger that way. Tucker was very pleased with my decision.

I phased through the ship and powered up to my Phantom form. Tucker dug his helmet out of his pack. "You need to harness your weather-changing abilities to defeat Vortex!"

"Way ahead of you, maestro," I declared. "Let's just hope this works!"

I stuck the helmet into a backpack and slipped it over my shoulders. I lifted into the air and prepared for a hell of a fight. It would be more even now that I had powers similar to his but Vortex still had the advantage of experience. While I was getting used to the ability, Vortex has had this ability for several millennia. That couldn't be easy to fight against.

"Hey, Vortex," I said, rising into the air above the ship and darting after him. "Today's forecast: cloudy with a chance of pain!" Vortex didn't find my pun cleaver and attacked me. I didn't waste any time playing small games, either. I stuck the helmet on my head and went into position. "Okay, Tucker! Play me like a violin!"

"Operation: mess with Danny's emotions," Tucker declared as a scene started to play in my mind. Several Paulina's started to run down the beach, all wearing bikinis.

"Come and run with us, Danny," they all declared. Oh, I could get used to this.

"Hey, Fenton," a voice said. Several Dash's went running by in swim trunks.

I groaned in frustration. "Oh, darn it, Dash!"

The scene changed again and this time there were several animals. "Oh, what such cute animals," I cried excitedly. "But, they look so sad," I said as I noticed the depressed attitudes.

"This is not my nature," I heard an outside voice declare.

"Hey, Sam," I heard a voice. Inside my mind, I saw Sam and I having a picnic. "Great day for a picnic, huh?" I gasped as I saw what I wanted more than anything.

"Okay, Danny, now," I heard Sam's voice. The scenes disappeared and I took the helmet off. I stuffed it back in the pack and went after Vortex. He was a lot weaker now so I assumed my plan worked.

Vortex roared. "The elements are mine to control," he roared. He shot a bolt of lightning at me and I wasn't quick enough to escape it. I was locked in his electricity again. It didn't last long, though, because Vortex was thrown back. "Oh, very cleaver ghost punk, but let's see you handle this," he said. His lightning fizzled before it could even begin. "What? I'm powerless!"

"And I'm not," I said. This is exactly what I needed. I used my energy to blast him several times but he was just no match. With no energy, he had no chance to escape the thermos. I sucked him inside. The Ops Center landed on the ground.

"Danny," Sam and Tucker cried as they climbed out of the Ops Center.

"Are you okay," Sam asked. "You look really angry."

"I'm totally angry," I declared. "Vlad's ego almost destroyed the whole town!"

"But the sun is still shining," Tucker declared. "That means your emotions are not tied to the weather anymore."

"Great," I declared. About time this was over!

,

It was a lot harder to find the Observants that I had originally anticipated. I was able to find my way around the Zone by friendlies and beat it out of unfriendlies. I flew into the tower holding the thermos. "Hello," I called, a little timid. These were the guys who hired Clockwork to kill me after all and as far as I know, they're still sore about me being the new King of All Ghosts. "Is anyone home?"

"Well, if it isn't the new King paying us a visit," a voice said. I turned around and gasped. He was a giant blob with one eye draped in cloths. "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

"I-I came to return Vortex," I said, a little shaken. I had not anticipated them to look so monster-like.

"Vortex," the Observant declared. "How did you get a hold of Vortex?"

"I defeated him when he attacked my town," I said. "I heard he was taken from your custody."

"Yes," the Observant said. "Weeks ago. Where has he been since then?"

"Weeks," I declared. "I had no idea. He just attacked my town Saturday."

"Well, did you at least bring the Spectral Weather Barometer," it asked.

"The what," I asked, confused. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.

"What good are you," it asked. "The object you used to defeat him."

"I defeated him with my powers," I said. "You're probably talking about the object that Plasmius used to control Vortex. It's broken."

"You defeated him yourself," the Observant asked alarmed.

"I never said that," I said. "My friends helped."

"Ghosts are defenseless against that monster," it declared. "How could you possibly defeat him without the Spectral Weather Barometer?"

"I don't know," I said. "I just did. Now, do you want him back or not?"

"We'll take him," it replied. "Luckily, we did have two. Would you mind bringing him with you?"

"No," I replied. "I'll help."

"Good," it snorted. "Follow me."

We floated up into the tower until the Observant lead me to a cell. I pulled my thermos out, handing it to the ghost. "Here you go," I said.

"We appreciate your service," the Observant replied. "Now, leave."

"Fine," I replied. I took my thermos back and left. "It's not like I want to be here anyway."

,

I returned back to the Earth, triggering my rings and powering down. "Well, Vortex is back with the Observants and everything's back to normal."

I heard Vlad's voice and I turned in that direction. I saw that the TV was on and that's where I heard his voice. Vlad went on to accuse my ghost alias of wrongdoing and feign innocence. Figures.

"He's trying to pin this on me," I declared.

"What else is new," Sam said, crossing her arms. True.

Tucker chuckled, "That's Vlad for ya! Always trying to steal your thunder!" He chuckled. "That's good, huh?"

It's too soon, Tuck. I walked out of the lab, wanting to put my feet up. Maybe I could get some sleep and rest up some now that everything's back to normal. Sam followed me, lying down beside of me. "It's good to be back to normal, huh," I asked her.

"Absolutely," Sam sighed. "It's a normal temp, there's no storms, and we can rest again!"

"Agreed," I said, closing my eyes. I listened to Sam's soft breathing as I drifted off to sleep.

,

Tuesday was miserable. Those practice labors never ceased and the use of my oxygen reserves only became more pronounced. I struggled all day to not make it known of how uncomfortable I was. I was glad when school let out and I was able to be myself around Sam and Tucker. I couldn't tell them everything but I feel like I can be more like myself with them than with anyone else. We were doing homework at headquarters but my back was killing me. I stood up after only working for ten minutes.

"Are you okay," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I said, holding my back. "I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone want anything?"

"No," Sam said as Tucker said, "Nope."

"I'll be right back," I said, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of apple juice and walked around the kitchen for a few minutes. I was hoping the movement would make the labor practice pains subside or go away. Dr. Reynolds said I shouldn't worry about them as long as they remain three and under an hour. So far, they have stayed in that limit.

,

Wednesday was going about the same way except the contractions became a little more intense. I was sitting in Mr. Fuluka's classroom, listening to him drone on about some new lesson when my phone vibrated. I pulled my phone out quickly, answering it in a soft voice so I wouldn't distract anyone. We always sat in the back of the class so I should be able to not cause a distraction. "Hello," I spoke softly but loud enough to be heard by the caller. Instead of hearing panic or urgency, hysterical crying came across the line. I grew instantly panicked, thinking that maybe someone had been hurt. It could be one of my kids but I don't think so. It didn't sound like a child's cry. "Hello," I added, more intense. "Calm down and tell me what is going on."

"D-Danny," I heard a soft voice. My heart stopped in my chest. "I-I-I need you."

I came out of my seat, forgetting everything behind. "Just calm down. Okay, calm down," I said, feeling my own tears start to bubble. Please, no. "I'll be right there, I promise," I declared.

"Mr. Fenton, please return to your seat," Mr. Fuluka declared. I ignored him.

"Just remain calm, okay. I'll be there in a minute."

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Fuluka declared, something slamming into another object.

"Oh, fuck off," I retorted as I turned down a hallway. No one was around so I powered up, floating above the school and hitting the sonic mark. I was there in thirty seconds. "Brit, where are you," I asked above her town.

"H-Home," Brit said. "I-I-I'm in my bedroom."

I flew to her house and phased through the roof. Brit wrapped her arms tightly around my abdomen even before I fully landed. "I'm here. I'm here, Baby Doll."

Brit cried in my shoulder and I held her. I fought my own tears because she needed me completely focused. I wrapped my arm around her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't know who else to turn to. I know you have summer school."

"Hey, it's okay," I said, feeling my throat clog up. I resisted the urge to break down, instead putting my energy into holding her. "We all need someone."

"Yeah," Brit said, her voice so broken and so weak that I barely recognized it. "But you're needed by thousands of others."

"My priority is my family," I said, hugging her tight. I choked up, feeling my throat constrict. I pushed the sadness that threatened to consume me away, focusing on Brit. I held her for thirty minutes before she finally recuperated. "Have you been to the hospital?"

"No," Brit said, heartbroken. "I don't want to go alone."

"You won't be," I told her softly. "We'll go through this together."

"Thank you," Brit cried into my shoulder. I lifted her in the air, taking her to the hospital. Even though I was in ghost form, she remained clinging to me and I found that heartbreaking. I should have powered down but I didn't think of that at the time. When I powered down, Brit took my hand and led me to the elevator. She pushed the up button.

"We're going up," I asked confused.

"Of course," Brit said through tears. "I think she's up there." I nodded slowly, thinking maybe Brit doesn't know how much time has elapsed. They would have her in the morgue by now. We walked down the hallway and I held her hand tightly. We stepped into the room and beeping noises met my ears. Dad sat by the bed, his head in his hands and Mom laid on the bed, monitors hooked to her. I gasped in surprise and relief. She's alive!

"Danny," Dad asked in shock, looking at me with red eyes. "How did you get here?"

"I flew," I said, keeping it as close to the truth as possible. "What happened?"

"Marcie took a heart attack," Dad said sadly. He stood up, stroking Mom's hand as he went by. He came to stand in front of us. "The doctor's tried everything they could, kids. Marcie's heart isn't strong enough to continue the chemo. It's over." His voice shook but he tried to hold it together. "She is unable to continue treatment. The cancer is too spread for surgery and her heart can't support chemo. I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do or expect."

I looked to Mom, feeling the tears bubble. I held Brit's hand but walked over gently, stroking the top of her hand. An IV stuck out of her wrist and a breathing tube was in her nose. Cancer and heart disease—she doesn't have a prayer. I turned my hand intangible, ready to heal her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Mom would never let me live it down if I healed her without understanding the consequences and I have more than one to worry about. I turned my hand solid again, rubbing her hand genly. "I will not let you die," I said softly. "I promise, two months."

"Danny," a weak voice said. I looked down to see Mom opening her eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," I said softly. My eyes filled with tears. She recognizes me. "I'm here, Mom. Everything is going to be okay."

"Of course it will be," she said softly. "Brittany, come here sweetheart."

Brit stepped closer to the bed, peeking behind me, "Yes, Mom?"

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. Mommy's going to beat this," she said softly.

"Of course, Mom," Brit said but her tears started to flow again. "You'll be just fine."

"Believe it, baby. I will see you four graduate," she said softly. "Where are Sam and Tucker?"

"They're back home," I said softly. I wondered if she knew what year this was.

"What are they doing in Amity Park and more importantly what are you doing in Hempstead," she declared in a weak voice.

"I came down here by myself," I said softly. "Brit called me and I hijacked the stealth plane at the camp," I smiled at her.

"Seems about right," she smiled. "You have gotten so big, Danny. I almost didn't recognize you."

I rubbed my belly, "There's a life of its own in here, I think." I chuckled softly.

"Not that way," she retorted. "Tall, muscular, and dare I say powerful. I've never seen such a well-built jawbone."

I chuckled nervously, "A lot has changed."

"Well, one thing that has never changed is how much I love my children. How are you kids?"

"We're good," I smiled. "Tuck misses you and Sam wishes you well."

"Well, you tell them I will see them again," she smiled. "I may not make it down there in the near future, but I will see you three cross the stage on graduation."

"It doesn't matter," I smiled. "Graduation is just a day. We're looking forward to seeing you in Amity Park again."

"If that chemo won't work, I might as well come home," Mom smiled. "If I've only got three more years, then that's where I want to spend them."

"You've got so much more to see: Brit and Mikey's marriage, the birth of your grandchildren and even your great-grandchildren," I smiled.

"Let's take it one step at a time," she smiled. "Now come over here and give me a hug." I hugged her but not without worry. I hoped she wouldn't feel my temperature. "I've missed you so much, baby."

"I've missed you, too, Mom," I smiled at her, tears clouding my vision. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"What's going on," I heard a voice say behind me. "Marcie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nancy," Mom said in a grumbling voice. I turned around only to return to my previous position by Brit clinging to me.

"What is he doing here," Nancy demanded, seeing me. "You brought this hooligan to terrorize my sister after she's had a heart attack!"

"He's here because Brit asked him here," Dad said, crossing his arms, "and he is not a hooligan! That boy is our son!"

"I can't believe you brought the girl," she declared. "Are you trying to upset Marcie?"

"These two are my children," Mom declared. "If there is anyone I want to see right now, it's my four children!"

"You only have Brittany," Nancy declared. "Now, leave or I'll throw you out!"

"Look, Mrs. Dawson," I said, my teeth clenched, "I'm here to support Brit. You don't like me and I get that but my sister needs me right now and you are seriously ticking me off!"

"You're not the only one," Mom demanded. "You do not control who comes into my room so don't you dare try to control who can stay! That boy can stay just so long as his parents doesn't call him home!"

"Just calm down, Mom," I said softly. "I don't want you overexerting yourself."

"I'm fine," Mom replied. "I just don't take kindly to others threating my children, even if they are my biological sister!"

"He is upsetting you," Nancy declared. "I want him out!"

"And now, I want you out," Mom declared.

"May I," I asked.

"You may," Mom said softly. I turned to Brit. She nodded. "Do it however you see fit."

"I'll start by asking," I said. "Please excuse yourself from this area or I will use force."

"You may be big but do not think you can touch me and get away with it," Nancy declared. I smirked. "I will have you arrested."

"Please," I scoffed. "Last chance."

Nancy put her hand on my shoulder. I maneuvered my shoulder blade, forcing her to lose her grip on my shoulder. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, forcing her out of the room. "Unhand me, you bastard!"

"Not until you have been seen off the property," I replied. I walked her to the elevator, took her down to the main floor and pushed her outside: "You have been escorted from this property. You come back today, I will have you arrested."

"You will be the one going back to Illinois in handcuffs," she declared in a huff. "Don't think just because you're a teenager that I won't report this!"

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I won't." I walked back in the building and headed for the elevator. This man in a white shirt approached me.

"Young man, may I ask what you were doing," he asked me.

"Are you security," I asked.

"Yes I am," he replied. "I would like to know why you were harassing that woman."

"I escorted her off the property," I replied. "Would you be so kind to lead me to your guard post?"

"You wish to go to the guard post," he asked.

I smiled softly, "I think it will be easier there."

"Follow me," he said, shaking his head. When we arrived, I pulled out a badge.

"I am with Homeland Security," I replied. "Who is your supervisor?"

"I am the supervisor," he replied.

"Excellent," I declared. "Nancy Dawson is not allowed to step foot on this property as long as there is a patient here by the name of Marcie Callaway. It is a matter of National Security."

"Kid, I know you may not see the seriousness of this but this could get you in a lot of trouble," he replied.

"Do you have the number to the Department of Homeland Security?"

"I can look it up," he said. "Why?"

"So you can know for sure that I am not playing here," I replied in respect. "I get this kind of stuff all the time. The best way to clear up the air is for the person questioning whether I am legit or not to call Homeland Security personally. Would you be so kind?"

He called Homeland Security and I told him everything to tell the operator. The operator was experienced so there was no screaming or yelling. It was all professional. Documents proving my authority was faxed to the post and the supervisor was convinced if not a little confused. When I managed to secure the premises, I went back upstairs. "I suggest if you want Nancy around, not to come here. I've just had her banned from the property when you are a patient here."

"Good," Mom replied. "Now I can relax. Why did I ever allow her to talk me into coming back here?"

"Beats me," I smiled at her, making a joke. We stayed until I felt Mom was getting tired and I took Brit back to her aunt's house. I would prefer to get them out of here but you won't find a more stubborn group of individuals. In Brit's room, I learned what had her so upset. "Say that again so I'll know I heard right," I said, my jaw clenched.

"Your mother had a heart attack and now she can't take the medication. Go to your room and cry it out," Brit said, her eyes filling with tears. "I come back from a slumber party and that's what I'm greeted with. I hadn't even shut the door yet!"

"No wonder you were balling," I said, hugging her tight. "I won't let her die, Brit. I promise. I want to do it now but I've got to say I'm scared about the baby."

"Yeah, don't endanger my niece," Brit smiled through her tears. "Just, please, Danny, tell me everything will be okay."

"Everything will be okay," I smiled, kissing her head. "I promise."

Brit sighed, "I feel better now."

"Just one more thing left to do I guess," I said softly. I released her from the hug and powered up. "Help me out here."

"With what," Brit asked, confused.

"I'm going to use my ghostly wail to scare the hell out of Nancy. I want you to pretend not to hear a thing."

"Okay," she smiled, the confusion slightly visible. I floated up and phased through the roof. I waited until Brit was in the living room when I started. I turned invisible so I wouldn't be seen and took a breath. Please let this work the way I want it to. I released the ghostly wail, desiring no destruction. The air vent went ripping off the roof. Oh, well, it was worth a shot.

"Do you hear that," Nancy asked, panicked.

"Hear what," Brit asked, mindful not to try to yell over the noise.

"How can you not hear that," Nancy cried. "What is it?"

"I don't hear anything," Brit said. "Are you sure it's not in your mind?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Nancy retorted. "Listen!"

Brit remained quiet for a second or two: "For what?" Nancy roared in frustration. "I don't hear anything!" When I felt she had enough, I stopped it. I retrieved the air vent and mended it. Good as new! We met back in her room, Brit with two cans of soda. I guess she needed a reason to go downstairs and come right back up. She offered me the coke.

"That was awesome," Brit cried. "Thanks, Danny!"

"Anytime, sis," I said. "I've really got to be going. Sam and Tucker will start to worry soon."

"Thanks," she said, hugging me tight. I was in ghost form so I kept it brief. "I'll call you later."

"And any time," I said softly. "Except labor. Sorry, you'll be on your own until that's over. Out of my control."

"I know," she smiled softly back. I meant it as a joke but I know it's accurate. I'll be so drugged up it won't even be funny. "Bye, Danny."

"Don't let Nancy get under your skin," I smiled. "Amity Parkmen don't get bent out of shape."

"Or Amity Parkwomen," she smiled. I laughed.

"Bye, Brit," I smiled. I lifted in the air, going above the house and hitting the sonic mark. I took a minute to return home.

,

Things were, for the most part, uneventful for the rest of the day and Thursday. I kept Mom on my mind and Brit and Dad in my heart. I didn't want to interrupt the festivities so I kept what happened to myself. Friday was Sam's birthday, after all, and we had plans to celebrate. Tuck and I had planned on a surprise party so while we were doing homework, we were communicating telepathically. Tucker's birthday would be during the summer's end camp that all students were to attend so we had planned to celebrate all three of our birthday's on Sam's. Sam's present would be the surprise.

Everyone was on to the party except for Sam so we were the distraction on Friday so that our family could prepare the party. Tuck and I had pretended all day that we didn't know what today was and as far as I could tell, Sam wasn't onto the party. We done some training at HQ and went home to start patrol. When we made it to the house, Tuck and I allowed Sam to go in first.

Sam pushed open the door and walked in without any second thoughts. When Sam walked past the couch, I still hadn't seen my family or the party. I looked to Tucker and he had the same expression I did. Some surprise party this turns out to be. The surprise is that it isn't here.

"Surprise," everyone called and party supplies started to drop from the ceiling and appear on the wall. Balloons shot from the ground and the entire place transformed into a party, in front of us and behind us.

Sam, Tuck and I screamed, all of us getting into a defensive position. Mom, Dad, Mom Number Two, Dad Number Two and Jazz started laughing. "What the heck was that," I declared.

"What's going on," Sam demanded.

Tucker started laughing, "Oh, man, that's got to be the best surprise party of all time. You surprised the two who planned it!"

"Did you really think that we'd allow only Sam to get the surprise," Mom smiled. She walked over to Sam since it was her birthday, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Mom hugged her and kissed her head.

"Birthday," Sam declared. "What are you talking about?"

"Ut oh," Tucker said as I smacked my hand to my face.

"We never confirmed if she knew it was her birthday," I said, groaning.

"Is it really the twenty-second," Sam declared in shock. She pulled out her cell phone and gasped. "I had no idea!"

"Well, we did," Tucker smiled. "It was supposed to be a party for all three since we still haven't celebrated Danny's birthday and mine will be during camp but you were the only one supposed to be surprised. That was not the case!"

"Great job, guys," I smiled. "I thought you guys forgot but you were just planning on surprising us."

"It was Alice's idea," Mom replied. "She thought it was unfair that Danny and Tucker wouldn't have a surprise party this year and she asked me if I could make the party in the lab. Your father got the idea about the materializing party."

I hugged Mom Number Two, "Thank you. This was amazing."

"Happy belated Birthday, Danny," Mom Number Two smiled gently. "You deserve to celebrate."

I ended our hug and gave Dad a giant hug. "Wicked invention, Dad."

"Thanks, son," Dad said, returning the hug.

I hugged Mom and Dad Number Two briefly, thanking them for the party as well. We had some cake and played some games but then it came time for presents.

"Okay," Mom said. "I have invented a new machine for the next stage of the party." She pulled out a green party hat with the name Fenton on it. "This is the Fenton Birthday Transporter," she said, walking over to me. "When someone puts this hat on, everyone with the proper equipment will be transported forward or backward in time to the birthday of whoever wears the hat. Jack, get the transferring hats."

My eyes widened as Sam, Tuck and I started to stutter. Mom slipped the hat on my head as I cried, "No! Not back to my birthday!"

"We can celebrate here," Sam cried.

"Please, let us celebrate here," Tucker declared.

Dad handed out more hats and instructed everyone to put them on. Sam and Tucker put theirs on tentatively. "Okay," Mom said. "Is everyone ready to transport back to June 12?"

"No," Sam, Tuck, Jazz and I declared.

"Transportation activated," Mom replied. I waited for the horror to begin. "We are now forty days in the past and Danny has just turned fifteen while Sam and Tucker have yet to."

"We haven't even moved," Tucker declared.

"Even the lab looks the same," Sam declared. I looked around.

I chuckled nervously, "You guys didn't really invent a time machine, did you?"

"Sure we did," Dad chuckled. "We wouldn't just say we invented one and fool you kids!"

"We're not mad," Tucker declared. "Any time but Danny's birthday!"

"Not anytime," I declared. "But my birthday is certainly not a place to revisit."

"I wished I could design a time machine," Mom sighed. "I would see what happened through that week to make the entire planet forget."

"Well, let's hope you don't," Sam sighed. "And don't say the w-word."

"Right," Mom smiled. "Okay, so we're pretending that it's Danny's birthday again. How about that?"

"Much better," Tucker sighed.

,

We celebrated our birthdays with gifts and laughter but thankfully no time traveling. With my parents, you can never be too safe. When the party was over, we kicked back in the living room as a family. Sam said that the only thing she wanted was to not see her parents for her birthday so she was going to stay the night. I had fun and I think that everyone else did too.

I changed positions again but little relief came. The practice labor was growing in intensity and if I didn't have four an hour, I was surprised. I groaned out in annoyance, coming to my feet. A shot of pain went up my legs and entered into my back, causing me to gasp in pain and collapse.

"Danny," my family called, Sam and Tucker coming to my side.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. "Just legs like jelly," I chuckled weakly.

"Do you need something, sweetie," Mom asked.

"No," I said, coming to my feet. My legs started to wobble but I suppressed the pain I felt. "I'm just going to run to the kitchen."

"You want us to tag along," Tucker asked, holding my back.

"No," I replied. "My knees just gave out. I'll be fine."

I walked to the kitchen showing no signs but as soon as I was out of sight, I wrapped my arms around my stomach. The cramps had gotten worse and I don't know how to control them. I tried the breathing exercises but nothing was working. Finally, I decided to get some rest. Maybe I just needed to prop my feet up or lie down.

"Are you okay," Mom asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied. I bit back the grunt and suppressed the look of pain I felt forming. "I'm going to lie down upstairs. Wake me if you need me." I began to climb the stairs but I couldn't fight the gasp I felt when I began the ascend.

"Danny, I don't like this," Sam said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. I finished climbing the stairs without letting out the screams I so desperately wanted to. Once I was alone in my room, I pulled myself in a fetal position and tried breathing. It was going to be a long night.

,

The next day was Saturday and while the pains were still there, they had reduced to two an hour and lost their intensity. I thought about going to see Dr. Reynolds but I decided against it. I wasn't due back in her office for another two weeks and since the pain was decreasing, I didn't see any reason in it. More good news came today when Lilly dropped into the birth canal. Dr. Reynolds said that it was normal for a baby to 'drop' in the last month of pregnancy so it was a relief. I was able to breathe easier even though the drop did increase my activity in the bathroom.

I went to Clockwork's to check up on him and Dan that evening. I was surprised to find Clockwork and Dan actually getting along. Dan was cleaning the clocks when I came in. "I'm telling you, Clocky, it'd be easier to just use the ghostly wail. This is taking too long!"

"If you use that Ghostly Wail on my clocks, I will clock you! And don't call me Clocky!"

"Everything okay," I asked as I came in.

"Fenton," Dan cried. "Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," I said, a little weirded out. "I came to check up on you guys. Everything okay?"

"I know you're not used to seeing me act this way but I am Phantom, remember," Dan said. I nodded slowly. "You'll get the hang of it. I've seen it."

"You have the dreams," I said.

"Yep," Dan said. I shook my head. I'm used to him laughing manically and telling me I can't escape his future. "It'll become less weird."

"I doubt it," I said, turning to Clockwork. "He's been doing okay, hasn't he?"

"Oh, yeah," Clockwork said. "So long as Phantom doesn't try to destroy my clocks with that Ghostly Wail of his."

"Phantom," I asked, confused.

"That is the name he prefers," Clockwork nodded, "and I believe him when he says that Plasmius isn't in control. He sleeps in the thermos every night."

"You what," I declared, turning to Dan.

"I think it's the best way to make sure Plasmius doesn't gain an upper hand," Dan said. "He's claustrophobic," he continued. "If I sleep in the thermos, there's no way he'll come back. He'll surrender control over to me and I can do what I want with my life. I may never be the same again but that's the way it's supposed to be. I lost my family and therefore, I lost my life. But that doesn't give me the right to destroy other people's lives. If I can stop Plasmius, I'm doing something productive."

"Maybe it is you," I smiled softly. "Call me if you need me, Clocky!"

"Don't call me that," Clockwork said, smacking his staff on my head.

"Ow," I cried, rubbing my head.

"Suddenly, we know what Simba meant, huh," Dan smiled.

"Seriously," I said, rubbing my head. "I've got the sense knocked into me and I've got the bump to prove it!" I chuckled, "Bye, Clockwork!"

"Bye, Danny," Clockwork smiled.

"Come by and visit us," Dan cried.

I smiled, knowing I was ready. "I will. Phantom!"

Phantom smiled at me as I flew away. I hope I'm not making a mistake here.

,

When school started back up on Monday, the pains didn't help with the busy attitude of school. When we finished our homework, we came back to the house. I was so tired, I phased through the door instead of opening it.

"I am so dead," I cried, collapsing on my bed. "Who knew learning and yearning for the approval of our peers could be so exhausting?"

"Seven-thirty to three-thirty was bad enough," Tucker cried. "Now it feels like a job that we don't get paid for!"

My door swung open and I saw my dad enter, "How was school, youngsters?"

"It was pretty exh—," I began but Dad didn't hear a word I was saying.

"That's super! Look, your mom and I could use three strong backs in the lab," Dad began.

"How much are you paying," I asked, hoping this would be like chores.

"I pay you to mow the law," Dad barked. Scratch that. "This you'll do for the love of science!"

Dad grabbed me and I followed his lead down to the lab. Sam and Tucker also followed me but this was the last thing I wanted to do. Mom and Dad gave us all a job to do but the equipment but pretty bad. Mom and Dad's equipment is usually better than this.

"What's all this supposed to do," Sam asked. Hey, why haven't I asked that yet?

"If the design is right, it should evaporate all ghosts in a one-mile radius," Dad said, holding up his phone. Oh, man, so not good.

"Jee, Dad, that sounds great and all—," I started to say but the power went out. We all looked around in surprise. The power never goes out. The doorbell sounded and while Mom and Dad appeared normal, Sam, Tuck and I gasped from the sound.

"Mom, Dad," Jazz came running down the stairs.

"Freeze," a voice called and the Guys in White appeared.

"Someone's here to see you," Jazz said, terrified.

"Sorry about that," the main agent said, putting his gun away. The rest of the agents followed suit. "Old habits. Sorry to intrude."

"At least you rang the doorbell," Mom said, crossing her arms. "Did you knock our generator out?"

"Yeah," he said, putting his hand behind his head. I watched their movements intently. "Again, old habits."

"Don't you usually knock down a wall or something," Dad asked. "That's what you did last time."

"We're here on official business," he replied. "We at the base have recognized your work and your outstanding contributions." He pulled out a card, "Pardon the use of this card but if I don't get this right, my boss will penalize me. I have been ordered to ask for the Fentonworks," he said then glanced down at the card, "I mean, we have realized the potential of Fentonworks and are asking to buy it from you."

"No way," Dad said, waving his arms. "Fentonworks is not for sale!"

The second agent pulled out a check and handed it to Dad. "How about now?"

"Whoa, that's a lot of zeros. We'll be out by tomorrow."

"Jack," Mom declared before I could intervene. "You can't sell our home!" Dad showed her the check, "Whoa, that's a lot of zeros. We'll be out by noon."

"Wait," I cried. "If you sell the Fentonworks, how will we access the portal?"

"We're rich, son," Dad called as he and Mom kissed the check. "We'll build a new portal!"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the government's property," the main guy said, taking the cup I gave Mom from Tucker.

Tucker and Sam gave them their possessions but Tucker blew a raspberry at them. "Mrs. Fenton," Sam cried, walking over to Mom and Dad. I snuck over to the portal and locked it, using the mechanism on the inside. They wouldn't crack that lock if they brought in the jaws of life. "How could you sell the Fentonworks. You've poured your life's blood in it."

"That's true," Mom said softly, "but with this extra money, we could actually build a better one. Most of our early inventions were pieces of crap like that thing we were working on a while ago. Now, we can rebuild them and make them better. We're not giving up. We're improving."

"What about the Fentonworks, though," Tucker asked as I approached them. "The Guys in White can't be allowed this technology!"

"They won't be," Mom whispered. "Don't worry. We have until tomorrow to finish this."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," I said, glancing at the Guys in White out of the corner of my eye. "And you know Samuels is going to have a duck calf when he hears of this when he returns."

"Samuels will understand," Mom smiled as I chuckled. Samuels will so not understand.

,

"What do you mean you sold the Fentonworks to the Guys in White," Samuels declared, causing Mom and Dad to shake.

"Told you," I smirked.

"And you," Samuels said, turning on me. I raised my eyebrow. "How could you allow them to sell the Fetonworks?!"

"Hello," I cried. "I'm their son! What could I have done?"

"You're also their boss and the primary breadwinner of this family now," Samuels said, turning on Mom and Dad. "Maddie, you're fired!"

"Oh, Samuels," I sighed. "Mom has a plan and I believe it will work."

"We'll take the equipment that will work and leave all the broken stuff behind," Mom declared. "The only thing that we'll leave is the portal and the lock has been set already. I think we have Danny to thank for that."

"You know it," I smirked.

"Why are you even wanting to sell the Fentonworks to them idiots," Samuels demanded.

"For the money," Dad said. "That check is huge. We'll be able to build all our inventions the way they were meant to be built and the Guys in White will be stuck with all this junk. It's perfect!"

"You really believe this will work," Samuels said, crossing his arms. "The Fentonworks is your home. Do you think you won't miss it?"

"Sure," Mom replied. "But home is only who makes up a house, not what."

"Well, if you're sure," Samuels replied. "But the Guys in White better not get any good equipment. The stuff you guys build cannot fall in the wrong hands!"

I smiled, "Leave that to me."

,

Mom and Dad boxed up the good stuff, left the horrible stuff in its spot and I gathered up all the equipment that could be reversed engineered. I destroyed them with my powers and left not a single gear intact. Mom flew the Ops Center to the new camp that Samuels is having built and by noon the next day, we were all packed up.

"What about the giant annex on the roof," the main agent asked when he arrived. "Where is it?"

"That was not a part of the deal," Mom replied. "The Ops Center isn't ours to sell. The Division owns it."

"Fine," he grunted. "It can't be that important." We snickered as we handed him the keys and left the house. I didn't like leaving the portal behind but I couldn't see a way around it. Mom and Dad had bought us a house but Jazz and I did not know where it was. When we arrived in Posh Poltroon Heights, I could have blown a fuse I was so mad.

"You've got to be kidding me," I declared, looking at the large house about eight hundred yards from ours. "Don't you know whose neighborhood we're in?"

"Do you think I would let a little detail like that slip by," Dad whispered to me.

"You're trying to make my life miserable," I said, hanging my head. We were Vlad's neighbors.

We unloaded our equipment and waited for the movers to get here. Mom and Dad had given me the best bedroom a kid could hope for but I wanted my own bedroom. Sam was worried like I was but Tucker had been hypnotized by the three large-screen TVs in my room. I decided to give Tucker's lifestyle a chance and it wasn't long before the relaxed lifestyle was for me.

,

Thinking back, everything was all connected. The Guys in White and Undergrowth the next day was a part of what had been happening all week. Saturday was not turning out to be a good day. I had been in a bad mood since the day after Undergrowth because the show had turned the King into an episode and Sam and Tucker knew almost everything now but I was also in terrible pain. I sent Sam and Tucker an e-mail telling them that I couldn't hang out today and I called Dr. Reynolds. I had felt this kind of pain before and I knew it wasn't good. I was in labor.

Dr. Reynolds had transported me to the clinic but before they took me inside, I heard a blast. I couldn't do anything about it, but I saw Vlad walking up to me leisurely. I was focusing on my breathing and trying not to push when he touched my shoulder. "Get your hands off me," I spat, trying to breathe.

"Now, now, Daniel. You'll need to conserve your energy for when you give birth to my daughter. I'm sorry, though. You won't live to hold her." Vlad teleported out, taking me with him.

"Let me go," I declared as I looked around the room. It was a small bedroom with no windows, all of our baby supplies in a nursery and a bathroom. "Take me back!"

"I'm afraid not," Vlad smiled. "This is your last stand. I have the best doctors available but you won't be receiving any attention from them. You crossed me for the last time, Daniel, and now, you will pay the ultimate price for it."

"Vlad," I cried, collapsing to my knees. The pain was so intense. "Please, don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. This is the only way," he said, smiling. "Oh, and thank you for letting me know how to stop you from escaping like that night all those months ago. You won't be able to phase through these floors."

"Vlad," I said, tears slipping out of my eyes. I would have to do this, alone.

"Don't be afraid, Daniel," Vlad smiled.

"I'm not afraid of dying," I declared. "I just don't want to lose my baby!"

"Lilly will be fine," Vlad smiled. "She will be the queen of the universe. I'm sorry you won't be able to see my daughter blossom but if you survive this, you'll never stop coming after us. You must die; that's the way it must be."

"Vlad," I cried, gasping in pain. He teleported out. "Don't go," I said, feeling the tears fall freely. I don't want to do this alone. Oh, God, don't make me go through this alone.

,

The pain was immense. I had never felt anything so painful and at times, I could do nothing but scream. My screams, though, went on death ears. Vlad gave me a clock in this room and I even had a television and a computer. I tried to use the computer to send Sam and Tucker a message but Vlad had the email function blocked with a parental block. I watched the hours pass by incredibly slow. I had arrived in the afternoon on Saturday, around two. Now, it said it was eight Sunday morning. The pains had increased and I knew I was in real labor now.

I tried breathing exercises and walking around to slow the labor but nothing was working. There were cameras in this room so I knew that Vlad could check in on me at any time. As Sunday vanished and the early hours of Monday came, the contractions became increasingly more powerful. At two o'clock, they hit an all-time high and I could feel Lilly descending. I tried everything to stop it but nothing was working. The most painful feeling erupted in my abdomen and I gasped out, grabbing my lower abdomen. The tears in my eyes dried up and I knew my time was vanishing. Exhausted and dying, I delivered Lilly at three-o-two on Monday, August 1, 2005. The minute she had passed, though, I felt my entire insides healing.

"What," I asked, my strength collecting. I had felt myself dying. I know I was.

_Do you think I'd allow my mommy to die_, I heard my daughter reply. I bent down and picked her up, using the towels I had placed on my bed to clean her up. I cleaned Lilly's throat and she started to cry right as Vlad teleported into the room.

"Who done that," Vlad asked as his eyes fell on me. "What in the—?"

"Surprised," I said, glaring at him.

"Daniel," Vlad declared in horror. He was surprised. "How did you—?"

_Me_, Lilly said, floating out of my arms. _Leave us alone! _Lilly was still attached to the placenta so she couldn't go far. She stared up at Vlad but those eyes still held my fire.

"Lilly," Vlad declared in as much shock as I was in. Lilly was completely functional. She may not be able to speak words and she might not be able to walk but she could fly and she knew what she was saying.

_I don't know what is going on but I know that my daddy is really my mommy_, Lilly said. _You tried to kill him! I won't allow you to hurt him._

"Lilly, I am your father. He abandoned us," Vlad said. "I love you, sweetheart. He does not."

"That's not true and you know it," I declared. "You tried to kill us and you will not touch my daughter!"

_You're nothing to me,_ Lilly said. _I haven't even seen you in my dreams and we will escape. My dad just needs time to recuperate!_

I picked up Lilly from the air and held her close to me, placing a towel around her. "Leave," I declared. "I may not be as strong as I normally am but I can still defeat you!"

"You will die today, Daniel," Vlad said. "Count on it!" He teleported out. I took a sigh of relief. "My little Lilly," I smiled at her. I knew she had conversations with me in the womb but I had no idea she would be able to continue that. I thought she'd be more human-like.

_Are you okay, Daddy? Do I need to heal you some more_, Lilly asked.

"No, sweetheart," I replied. "I'm doing a hundred percent better thanks to you."

_It was the least I could do_, Lilly said softly. _I put you through this._

"You did no such thing," I said, holding her close to me. "I love you more than anything, my Lilly."

_I love you too, Daddy_, Lilly said. _I just can't believe you were the one who was carrying me all this time. I always thought you were the one they call Sam and I thought that man who has been talking to me was you!_

"I didn't know what to tell you," I said, holding her tightly to me. I didn't want to let her go. I finally had her in my arms and I didn't know if I'd ever let go.

_I can't blame you_, Lilly laughed. _I wouldn't have understood it._

_,_

Sometime through the night, I delivered the placenta. I had no directions on what to do in this instant but I remember hearing about clamps placed to help with something. My guess would be bleeding. I used my ectoplasm to tie off two places and cut the umbilical cord. Nothing seemed out of order from what I learned so I allowed us the rest we deserved. As the morning came, I grew stronger and so did Lilly. Lilly did have human instincts and while she preferred to float instead of crying to be picked up, she could do those things. Around noon, I had Lilly down for a nap as I rubbed her hair. Lilly woke up and started to tug on my shirt. Oh, no, here it comes.

"Are you hungry," I asked, fear captivating me.

_Yes_, Lilly said, her voice growing small. _It hurts, Daddy. Normally when I'm hungry, it doesn't hurt. Why do I feel like crying?_

"My placenta isn't there to supply your nutrients anymore," I said, sitting up. I picked her up and held her close to me as I dropped to my knees. I grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and placed it at the foot of the bed. I hope this is as easy as it looked in the book. "Now when you get hungry," I continued once I had everything in order, "you have to tell me somehow. Most babies can't tell their parents directly."

I laid her on the pillow and lifted my shirt up. My nipples were actually leaking milk and they had ballooned from the last time I saw them. They were at least an A-cup now! Holy cow. Lilly attached to the nipple and started to suck. She had no problem latching on and if I couldn't do it just right, she wasn't too shy to tell me what to do.

_Oh, no_, Lilly said once we finished nursing. _Now what? A pressure. It's building and I don't know how to get rid of it_. She started to cry when she couldn't figure it out but it was broken and she was hiccupping. I picked her up when I realized what was wrong, placing her over my shoulder. I had only seen this done in the movies so I hoped I could do it. I started to tap her lightly on the back. _That's it_, she cried._ No, wait! It still hurts. Daddy?! _I tapped a little harder and with more frequency until she finally burped. _What was that?_

"You had to burp," I chuckled. "Sorry, I'm new to this. We'll have to go through this together, okay?"

_Just don't do that again_, Lilly said, breathing deeply. _That was almost as uncomfortable as birth!_

"Okay, sweetheart," I said, holding her to my chest now. "I'll try."

**AN: Lilly is here! But Danny and Lilly are in enemy territory. Vlad will try anything to keep Lilly. Will Danny be able to escape with his daughter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Frightmare, Boxed Up Fury or Claw of the Wild.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Four: Slow Motion**

Lilly was twelve hours old and she was already the love of my life. The older she got, the more human-baby-like she got. I still couldn't let her out of my sight so she slept with me. My strength was returning and quickly and I knew I would get us out of here soon. Lilly slept beside me while I rested. I went to stroke her hair when I felt resistance. I looked at my hand to see why I couldn't pull it to me to see a red-energy bond around it. "What," I asked, growing panicked. I looked to my other arm and my legs and they were the same way. "What's going on?" I looked to Lilly in a panic and a blue beam had surrounded her.

"I've changed my mind," Vlad's voice broadcasted. "You don't have to die after all and I can still win. You see, Daniel," he said, sitting down beside me. "While Lilly is everything I've ever wanted and more, I could still use a son. It's time to see if this works."

"What," I cried, as he stood up. "Vlad, no, please! You can't!"

"Oh, I can and I will," Vlad said. "From here on out, Daniel, you will serve as my bitch again. I will not rape you in your vagina again because Lilly has healed it. That made me realize: you are perfectly capable of delivering my children now." Vlad sunk to his elbows on the foot of the bed.

"No, please," I begged. I didn't want to go through this again! "Vlad, no, you don't have to do this."

"Ah, but I do," Vlad smiled. "And I'm going to enjoy it." Vlad's head disappeared and I felt something touch my sensitive area. I gasped as I felt the unnatural feeling again. The pressure started to build and I could feel my head about to explode.

"Vlad, you son of a bitch, don't," I cried but it was no good. I felt myself cum and I heard Vlad come as well. If that was the way I got pregnant with Lilly and it wasn't a fluke, I'm pregnant again. I began to cry as I imagined living the last eight months all over again. How could I do it a second time? I don't believe I'll get lucky again.

Vlad stood up, wiping his mouth. "I forgot how much better your vagina tasted," Vlad smiled. "We'll be going now," Vlad said.

"We," I said, my eyes growing wide. I started pulling against the bonds. "Keep your hands off my daughter," I cried. Vlad picked Lilly up, her stirring.

_Daddy_, Lilly asked sleepily.

"Vlad, put her down," I screamed, the bonds cracking. Vlad looked at me in surprise.

_What_, Lilly asked. _Daddy_, she cried. I pulled one more time.

"How did you—," Vlad asked. The bonds broke in a snap. Vlad gasped in horror, teleporting out of the room.

_Daddy_, Lilly cried.

"Lilly," I screamed, swiping my hand at where they were. "No, Lilly," I cried. I fell to my knees in sobs but no tears came. I came to my feet, focusing on the wall. "Vlad, you son of a bitch, you have one minute to bring me my daughter or I will destroy this house looking for her!"

I waited but nothing happened. I took a deep breath, releasing the Ghostly Wail. The walls shook and everything in the room disintegrated but the wall remained firm. I collapsed to my knees, the energy taking a toll on me. I felt the world go black.

,

After I came to, I used my time to find out how the room was set up. The room was in compete darkness and everything in the room had been destroyed. Whatever is protecting that wall, reversed my Ghostly Wail and sent the shock waves back towards me. I would have to prepare against that.

I shot an ecto-blast at the wall and watched how it bounced back and hurled at me. I formed ectoplasm in my hands, shooting them from my body in every direction. I hit the floor, allowing each blast to bounce from wall to wall. I watched my energy and learned how it operated. This should be easier to do now that everything in the room had been destroyed. I looked to the clock and it read six in the evening. If this fails, I won't be able to try it again until nine.

I took a deep breath and released the Ghostly Wail. This time, I was caught in the destruction and thrown back against the wall, getting hit by my own attack. I felt everything go black.

,

When I came to again, I was in a different room. This room was almost exactly the same as the last one except there was no nursery. Great. I'll have to do this all over again. I checked the alarm clock and it read eleven-ten. Wow, that attacked knocked me out longer than I anticipated.

I used my energy to destroy everything in the room and stood just in front of the wall. I took a deep breath and at the same time I released that breath, I encircled myself in a shield. "Go Ghost Stinger," I called and hid behind the shield. I was thrown back but I wasn't being attacked. The shield was holding firm against the attack. This may work.

I was weakened but I didn't pass out. As soon as the blasts stopped, I was strung up with red energy. "Daniel," Vlad declared. "This is becoming tiresome!"

"Give me my daughter," I declared, fighting the bonds.

"She's not yours," Vlad declared. "If you do this again, you will spend the rest of your life in bonds!"

"What good will that do," I smirked. "I destroyed them," I said, smiling at him. I pulled my arms apart in a strong jerk, breaking them: "Remember!" I swung at Vlad, knocking him through the wall. I stared in a mixture of shock and joy as he broke through the wall. I did it!

"Stop this instant, Daniel," Vlad declared.

"I don't think so," I declared. I shot some blasts at him, pushing him further into the house. "Give me my daughter!"

"Never," Vlad declared. He transformed into Plasmius, throwing his arms out at me. All my blasts were thrown back along with me. I hit the wall, getting the wind knocked out of me.

"Going ghost," I cried, triggering the rings. I flew at him, entering a hand to hand combat. His employees started to run, screaming in fear. As I fought with Vlad, I sensed out Lilly. Finally, I found her. "Gotcha!"

"No," Vlad cried as I blasted off in the direction that I sensed my daughter. I busted through the wall, seeing Lilly lying in her crib with a shield around her.

"Lilly," I cried.

_Daddy_, Lilly said, her voice broken. _Daddy_, she declared, dropping the shield. I was an inch from her when I felt a hand grab me and yank me away. _Daddy_, Lilly cried again.

"If you value your freedom so much, then here," Vlad declared, teleporting us out. Lilly vanished from my sights. "You're free!"

"No," I cried as Vlad disappeared. "You Goddamn bastard, Vlad!" I felt the rage bubble inside of me. "I will kill you for this!"

"Danny," I heard Sam and Tucker's screams of joy. I looked up to see them running at me.

"Sam, Tucker," I said, in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're home," Sam said, hugging me. "Oh, Danny, we were so worried."

"What happened," Tucker asked. "We haven't seen you in three days!"

"Vlad kidnapped me," I said, looking to the sky. "This isn't over," I screamed.

"What did he do to you," Sam asked, fearfully.

"He ripped my heart out," I said, lifting them into the air. I returned home and began to plot how to get Lilly back.

,

The easiest way to Lilly was through the Ghost Zone so I went through the Ghost Zone and tried to find my way back to the portal. When I finally found the portal to the Island, it was no good. The doors had been installed and I couldn't break them down. The only thing left to do now is to fly to the coordinates. I've done this before but it wasn't as easy as I had thought even then. When I finally found myself at the right coordinates, I was surprised not to find an island under a shield but open air and water. I double checked the coordinates but I was at the right location.

I tried sensing out Vlad or Lilly but it was no good. "Where is she," I asked, my heart sagging. I will not go a day without my daughter. As the sun started to go down on that Tuesday, I knew that I wasn't making any progress. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to return home. I would have to rethink my strategy. I'll get her back. I'll just have to come up with a plan.

,

My ghost sense startled my less than perfect slumber, causing me to power up and float outside. Something was different about this energy and it had me curious. When I finally found the source of the energy, the ghost I discovered surprised me. He was massive and in fact it was hard to determine where he ended and the night sky began. His pure red eyes were the only thing that stood out on this ghost or the night sky.

"I don't know who you are or why you woke me up," I declared, shooting some beams. The last thing I wanted to do was fight a ghost but I had no choice. The ghosts weren't going to disappear just because Vlad had my daughter for the moment.

"Do not worry, ghost boy," the thing said, having a male voice. "You will get back to sleep soon, I promise." He vanished from sight.

What? "Is that all you do," I declared. "Dude, you need to get yourself some new ghost powers."

"I get by," his voice came from behind me. I spun around but not in time. "Would you like to see how?" I lost consciousness.

,

I had bought a school lunch and was walking to my table. I didn't know how I got here but for some reason it felt natural. When I made it to our table, Dash was glaring at Tucker. "Oh, no," I cried. "Dash is going to destroy Tucker!" I added some pep to my walk, closing the distance. "Guys, stop. Violence is never the answer!"

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Dash said, turning on me. He raised his hands in the air and I closed my eyes, thinking: yep. No good deed goes unpunished. "Where've you been, buddy? I've been saving your seat forever!"

I opened my eyes in shock. Buddy? Dash hasn't called me buddy since before fifth grade. A bunch of the jocks surrounded me, chanting my name. Kwan tossed me the school paper on the table. "Fenton Throws Wining Pass," I read the headline. "Throws, winning, Fenton," I said in shock.

"Two minutes remaining and you call a reverse," Dash said. "You're the best quarterback Casper High has ever had." Okay, I'm dreaming. Dash thinks that of himself.

"I am," I asked in surprise. Might as well play along with this crazy dream. "I am!" My ghost sense went off and I looked around. Fright Knight was outside. "And speaking of comic book heroes."

"Danny," Dash cried in horror. "Outside: the Fright Knight!"

Okay, one, "Why are you telling me?" And two, how do you know his name?

"Duh," Dash cried, smacking his head. "You have ghost powers!"

"Go, Danny, go," the kids started to chant. I looked around, seeing them all ecstatic. Okay, I am so going to regret this.

"Going ghost," I asked instead of declared. I triggered my rings, expecting them to freak but no one so much as stared in shock. Okay, this is one insane dream. I lifted into the air, going after the Fright Knight. "Hey, fright nut," I called. "Do you know the freezing point of metal?" I can't wait to try this power again. I focused on the cold feeling and froze him solid. "I'm getting an A-plus in science so that's a rhetorical question." I pulled out my thermos and captured him. I landed back in the school and powered down, watching the kids all exclaim in excitement. This is pretty nice.

"Must be sweet, Fenton. Having superpowers, having the hair and the girls all love sick for you," Dash said. Okay, I think I have good looking hair but I never knew Dash envied it.

"Oh, come on," I said, brushing it off. "You know there's only one girl for me." Speaking of which, where is she?

"I sure hope you're talking about me," a voice said. I looked up expectantly. "Can you make room for your girlfriend?"

I smiled up at her, seeing her wearing a red and white letterman jacket. It had my name on it. I chuckled, "Nice jacket." I know she hates anything on her arms.

"It's not black but it's yours and that's enough for me," Sam smiled down at me. I scooted over, allowing her to slide in the booth. Sam put her tray of food down and turned towards me. I went in for the kiss and our lips were almost touching when I startled awake. Oh, man!

,

"A dream," I gasped, waking up. I knew I was dreaming but I'm not used to waking up so abruptly from my dreams. I took a deep breath but realized I was in the Ghost Zone. "More like a nightmare." I stood up, "How did I get all the way out here in the Ghost Zone," I asked. I spotted something on the ground and bent down, picking it up. "I remember something: a shape—dark. Did I dream that too? Something tells me finding out what I'm doing here isn't going to be as scary as who put me here."

I flew back to the portal and powered down, looking for my family. It was late at night so they were probably upstairs asleep but I called just to be safe. "Mom," I called. "Dad?" I know it's late but something's off. "It's quiet. Too quiet." I ran up the steps, entering my parents bedroom. Mom and Dad were asleep all right but they also had those stupid helmets that I had on. "No," I cried, running to my mom's side. I reached my hand out to blast the helmet away when the thing shocked me for several seconds. I finally retracted my hand.

"What are these stupid things," I called, shaking the feeling to my hand back. It's like it's some kind of tiara for a hi-tech princess," I said. "Princess. Jazz!" I ran to her room but she was wearing the same thing. I went to see if I could get this thing off her but I was met with the same debilitating shock. "Going ghost," I called, transforming. "And going to the videotape!" If no one will tell me what is going on, then I'll find out myself.

I accessed the cameras and ran it back to the last thing I remembered. I had went to bed earlier than everyone else in my house so I had no idea when this took place. Mom, Dad and Jazz were all lying on their beds, on top of their covers. Something tells me that they wouldn't sleep like that. I watched an army of these green ghosts enter my house. "Whoa," I called. "Rewind!" I watched them go through my house again. "Looks like breaking and entering to me… well, phasing and entering anyway!"

Mom was the first attacked and to have those stupid helmets installed. Jazz was the next one attacked and she was sitting at her desk. Mom was at the kitchen table come to think of it so I was right! They didn't put themselves there! Dad was the last attacked but he was in the fridge. Good thing Dad installed that fridge cam to monitor who had been stealing his fudge (bad thing for Tuck). The same green guys poured some kind of dust on Dad, he ate his cake and collapsed. What can I say? It's chocolate cake!

"I don't understand," I declared, standing up. "Why attack the Fenton's… unless they were putting the entire town to sleep!" Stupidly, I ran to the window but it was the middle of the night. "Sam," I cried. I have to check on her and Tuck too!

I flew to Sam's house first and she was asleep just like Mom, Dad and Jazz were. I went to touch my hand to her shoulder when I was shocked again. I roared in annoyance, "I have got to stop doing that!" I looked down at her, "Don't worry, Sam! I'll get this thing off you. Maybe Tuck's equipment can shed some light on this situation."

When I arrived at Tuck's, I couldn't stop staring at the way he was sleeping. Finally, I had to force myself to focus when I made it to his computer. "Okay, let's see what's playing on Tucker-vision." I played his video recording and got a better view of the ghost this time. "A whole new freaky ghost army lead by a new freaky ghost. Why do I get the feeling Vlad's behind this?" Just because he's changed his mind about what I'm useful for doesn't mean he's changed his mind about how useless my family is. It can't help to go to his mansion and check things out.

I was surprised to find him here and not on the island with my daughter. Okay, note to self: force Vlad to talk when he wakes up but for now, focus on new ghost. "This is definitely a good news, bad news situation. So if Vlad isn't behind this, who is?"

At that time, the green ghosts attacked. This is too easy. "Love your individuality," I said, shooting two blasts at two ghosts. They absorbed it or made a hole where I shot but it resulted in two ghosts still there. I was grabbed behind but I had a few tricks. "Pay attention guys and you'll see why I'm not even scared," I said, summoning my ice powers. I'll have to watch my eyes in a mirror to see what I do when I use my powers because I get a cool, refreshing feeling in my eyes; the opposite of what I feel when I get angry and my eyes flash green.

"Ah, but you should be and if you were smart, ghost boy, you would be," a voice said. I looked up to see a giant night sky with two large red eyes. Suddenly, my memory came back.

"You," I cried as I remembered fighting him. "You're the one who trapped me in the Ghost Zone," I called as his goons tied me down on one of Vlad's examination tables. It turns out Vlad has two ghost portals. Jeez, how many does a guy need? It's like Dash's letterman jackets.

"Yes, and I'm about to do it again," the ghost said. "I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep," he said. "I feed on other people's dreams. With billions of people in your realm needing sleep, imagine all the energy there is to harvest."

Creepy. "Okay, I get it," I said. I summoned my powers, "But do you get that I won't let that happen." I shattered the restraints on the examination table. "All that beauty sleep has left me well rested and energized. Not a good idea." I sunk through the table and vanished from his sight. I attacked him from below, causing him to hit the ceiling and thus the anti-ecto walls of Vlad's lab. Nocturne screamed in pain then collapsed at my feet. "What do you get out of stealing other people's dreams?"

"Stealing is such an ugly word. I prefer the term harvest for energy," he said. He tried to shoot me but his energy fizzled out.

"Looks like you need it," I smiled. "You're running out of steam. What's the importance with people's dreams," I demanded.

"Ask the ghost boy who dreams of the Goth girl," he replied.

"Oh, man, that was private," I said, realizing. If Sam found this out, she'd kill me.

"The dreams of others also power my Sleepwalkers. With them, we will be unstoppable."

"This is where I say: dream on," I said, powering up my attack. Before I had a chance to attack Nocturne, though, all his sleepwalkers gathered around me and cut off my attack. I tossed a few in the air, freezing them and shattered them. "I can do this all night if you'd like," I said, looking to him. But I'd prefer to do it to you!

"This is where I say: dream on," he said, mocking me. More sleepwalkers attacked, efficiently trapping me in a stronghold. "My army is all powerful and soon I will have your entire realm asleep!" He powered up a blast, "Including you, Danny Phantom. This naptime will be permanent."

I just survived childbirth two days ago. I so am not going to die from some huge walking night sky. "Pretty nice to have other people fight your battles for you," I smiled. "Not so nice when they lose." My eyes became cool and refreshed again as I froze every one of the sleepwalkers around me solid. I shot a beam, shattering them. "Time to hibernate!"

I wondered if I could hit him physically and was happy when I discovered his solid form. He just looks like a vast opening of nighttime. I punched my fist in his chest and accessed the cold sensation. Once he froze over, I used my energy to shatter him. I so love this power!

"Now, to fight an army, I'll need one of my own," I said, flying out of Vlad's basement. I went to Tucker's first. I'd rather have Tucker be alone when I wake up Sam than leave Sam alone for even one minute. Tucker will understand. How do I do it, though? I have to shock him. That's what happened to me but how do I shock Tucker from outside? I will have to overshadow him but I have no idea how I can overshadow with him sleeping. "I guess I can enter his dream," I stated aloud, watching Tucker sleep. "But can I get inside Tucker without lighting myself up like a Christmas tree? Only one way to find out," I said, turning intangible. "I hope this works! Look out Tucker, I'm coming in."

I phased inside and nothing felt out of the ordinary. However, once I was inside, there was a strange thing about this new form of overshadowing. I had a physical body. It didn't take me long, though, to stop focusing on what was happening to me and start focusing on what Tucker was dreaming about. He had a whole collection of cars, planes and helicopters. "Cool," I called. I phased through his enormous house. "Nice, Tuck," I smiled. "Even your dreams have style."

"Can I interest any of you beauties in a beverage," he asked. He pushed a button and a cooler popped up: "Say, chocolate milk?" I was surprised to find two girls who looked just like Star. Why would he be dreaming of Star? They can't stand each other since Kitty overshadowed Paulina. "That'll be all, Fenton," he said, causing me to snap back to reality.

"Yes, sir," the version of me said as he walked by.

"Wait," I cried, totally upset. "I'm the janitor! Okay, dude, I hate to cramp your style—actually, no I don't!"

"I can't neglect you my pet," Tucker said, turning to the second Star. This is my chance. I changed places with the second Star. Tucker started puckering up in my direction. Time to startle ya, Tuck.

"I'm your janitor," I declared causing Tuck to open his eyes. Tucker began to scream and the dream ended. I lost my physical body and I was overshadowing him. I phased out, Tucker screaming.

"Man," Tucker cried. "I just had the worst nightmare ever."

"Actually," I said, standing beside of him. "You're actually in a worst one. Come on, we have to wake up Sam," I said. I started towards his window when I turned back, "Oh, by the way, I don't do windows!"

Tucker blinked at me. "You saw my dream?"

"I overshadowed your dream," I said, taking his hand. I flew us out of his house and started for Sam's. "There's this ghost who is putting the world to sleep to power his army." We arrived at Sam's bedroom and I allowed him to step in first. "I'll explain more after I get Sam up." Tucker put his hand up to Sam and screamed in pain. "Oops," I said as I came inside. "I should have warned you about that. Don't touch anything else. Now that I know how to do this, it shouldn't take long." I turned intangible, phasing into Sam.

I was once again a physical body and in the cafeteria. "The cafeteria! Come on, Sam, I thought you'd have bigger dreams than this," I said.

"Can you make room for your girlfriend," Sam said, wearing the same jacket from before and everything.

"Her dream is just like mine," I said, confused. Ding! "Her dream is just like mine," I cried in excitement. When we went for the kiss, I backed up. Dating Sam brings so much baggage. Can I really put her through this? I hit the table and my strength was no match for it. Everything toppled, causing a big ruckus.

"Wait," Sam cried. Ut oh. "You can't be in two places at once!" Actually, I can but you don't know that. Time to startle her. I overshadowed the closest person to us: Dash.

"Actually, Sam, he's not Danny Phantom. I am," I had Dash say. I stood up, smacking Dash's fists together in a similar pattern that I do: "Going ghost." I used the power to access and surprisingly it did work. Sam came out of the booth screaming but surprisingly, I didn't stay in her like I did Tucker. I was expelled from Sam even though I should have had control.

"Man," Tucker said, "That must have been some dream."

"I didn't see anything," I was quick to add. I can't allow her to know I seen her dream.

"I don't remember anything," Sam added just as quickly. I looked up to her, a little embarrassed. She loves me. Even now. I don't know what that means but it means something. Sam knows about Vlad. She doesn't know everything but she does know I've been with a guy.

"Okay," Tucker said. "Now what?"

"Weapons," I said. "Back to Fentonworks." The question now is whether we need more help. Do I wake up Jazz? Do I do this in human form and get Mom and Dad's help? Are us three enough? I think I do need Jazz but I think I can leave Mom and Dad out of this without any problems.

,

After we had collected the weapons, I went upstairs and checked on my family. Mom and Dad were still sleeping soundly but I couldn't pull away from Jazz. She slept soundly as well but I knew we needed her. Okay, time for a team vote. "Any objections for me waking up Jazz," I asked.

"The more the better," Sam added. My thoughts exactly.

"This will only take a second," I said. I gave Tucker a look and he read it loud and clear. One hair out of place and your head will be on a silver platter! I phased into Jazz, taking over her dream. Well, Jazz was living out her dream: a professor at Yale. Time to include a nightmare. I flew to Amity Park and kidnapped Dash, taking him back to Yale. There, I brought him into Jazz's house. "Honey, I'm home," I said. The dream ended.

I phased out of her, Jazz screaming. "Did I just dream I was a professor at Yale… and married to Dash?"

"Yeah," I said. "Dash has really come in handy today. He's like the poster boy for nightmares." Oops. "Yeah, nightmares," I said, looking at Sam out of the corner of my eye. She did the same thing, blushing.

"What's going on," Jazz asked.

"Immensely powerful ghost, large powerful ghost army, town asleep and he has plans to put the entire world to sleep. Our time is running out. The longer he collects the energy from the dreams of our friends and family, the stronger he gets."

"Then lets kick some ghostly butt," Jazz said. I smiled.

"My thoughts exactly," I smiled. Tucker pulled out a tracker and we started to follow the signature. I felt completely silly when we found him. "A mattress factory," I declared. "Of course!" We lined up, ready to start the attack. "Everyone cool with the plan?"

"Take out his army of creepwalkers," Jazz said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Sleepwalkers."

"You call them what you want and I'll call them what I want," Jazz said. You'll think differently when you don't introduce yourself as Miranda Phantom and the town starts to call you something else like purple haired girl!

"Shut down his dream machine," Tucker added.

"Then we capture them," Sam said.

"And then we nail him," Tucker added. I heard a screeching sound and a crushing sound. I turned to see one of the Sleepwalkers holding a crushed thermos.

"Let's do it," I called, shooting ice rays at two of the Sleepwalkers. My team got to work but Sam was overwhelmed. I heard firing so I turned and went after Sam who had been taken into the air. I didn't lose my head; I just froze the Sleepwalkers, caught Sam and put her on the ground. "You okay," I asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, a little winded.

"Cool," I said, going back to work.

"Yeah, cool," I heard Sam say. I'd like to say she's swept off her feet but it could be because I'm allowing Sam and Tucker to take on more responsibilities. There's no point in smothering them. They're in control over their minimal powers and they're strong. They can do almost everything I can. I just have to make sure they don't overexert themselves.

Once all the Sleepwalkers had been taking care of, I landed back on the ground. "Good job, you guys," I said. "Now, let's get Nocturne." I kicked down the door but we were too late. "No, no, no," I cried, rushing over to Nocturne's cocoon. "Nocturne," I cried. "He's huge!" I started attacking the case but it was no good. I tried smashing the glass but my hand nearly broke in two. "Ow," I cried. That wasn't a bee sting.

"Danny," Sam cried. "You need to focus! The longer Nocturne stays in there—."

"The stronger he gets," I replied. "I know! That's why I'm trying to wake him up—wake him up! That's it. I have to wake him up the same way I woke you guys up. If I beat him in his sleep, it'll startle him awake."

"Where we can defeat him," Jazz smiled. If she likes it, I know I'm onto something here.

"I don't know," Sam said. "You don't know what's in there. I'm coming with you."

"I don't really have a choice, do I," I asked. I don't know what's in there and that's a big reason I don't want her to go.

"No, not really," Sam smiled.

"I've never overshadowed someone with a partner before," I started. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Can you make room for me," Sam said, holding her hand out. She does remember! I took her hand.

"You two have fun! I know I've always said I wanted to be the man of someone's dreams but this isn't what I meant," Tucker said.

"Tuck, shut that dream machine down while we're gone," I said.

"You got it, dude," Tucker said. "Be careful!"

"Ready," I said, turning her intangible.

"It feels tingly but good," Sam smiled. "Let's do it!"

I flew into Nocturne, passing into his dream easily. Sam and I both had a physical body. "Well, you've got to hand it to the guy. He's got a vision," I said. The entire place was surrounded by Sleepwalkers and he was what I would say King of the Universe. However, Nocturne turned in our direction, staring at us. He vanished. "Did he just see us," I declared in shock.

"Ah," Nocturne said. "The Ghost Boy and his girlfriend once again in dreamland."

"This is one dream you're going to want to wake up from," I said, smacking him with a blast. He flew through the air until Sam caught him in the thermos. Nocturne didn't wake up.

"That was too easy," Sam said, scanning the sky.

"Why didn't Nocturne wake up," I declared.

"Did you honestly believe you could defeat me in my own dream," Nocturne said, rising up from a cliff. If I thought he was huge before… "Now here you will remain for all eternity."

"Then we'll have to take back the home field advantage," I declared, grabbing Sam's hand. She was in danger here. I teleported us back to the real world but we appeared exactly where we were earlier. "It didn't work! I can't get us out!"

"I told you," Nocturne said. "I am the King of Dreams! You cannot win in my world!"

"Oh, man," I said, staring at all the Sleepwalkers approaching us. Nocturne was behind us, the sleepwalkers were in front of us and Sam was in real danger. I've done this to her.

"Fight, Danny," Sam cried, firing a weapon.

"Your weapons are useless here," Nocturne said. "You will join us and force your friends and your family to fuel my dreams. Only a miracle can save you now." That doesn't mean I won't protect Sam! Something changed and then all the Sleepwalkers disappeared. "Why do I feel so weak," Nocturne asked confused.

"Tucker," I cried. "He did it! He knocked out the satellite!"

"Then let's get him," Sam cried.

"Sleep tight," I said, freezing Nocturne. "Sam, will you do the honors?"

"Love to," Sam said, extending the bazooka. "Sweet dreams."

Nocturne woke up and Sam and I exited him. Nocturne roared in frustration, tearing the door off his casing. "I will destroy you for waking me," Nocturne roared.

"Oh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sam teased.

"Sleepwalkers, form," Nocturne called. He looked at his hands when his orders weren't fulfilled.

"Forget it," I cried. "Your dream machine has seen better days! All the people you put to sleep are waking up! You have no power!"

Nocturne roared, flying at us but Sam and I didn't flinch. "Consider this your wake up call," Tucker said as he sucked him inside. I felt like crying tears of joy. They've graduated pun school!

,

We were watching the sunrise on the peer of Lake Summerset. It was going to be a beautiful day today but none of us would be seeing it. We were bushed and about to head to bed. "Do you think everyone will think this was all a dream," I asked.

"Nocturne was an evil creep but I wouldn't mind having my dream again," Tucker said.

"Me too," Jazz sighed. "A professor at Yale. What's not to love? What about you two?"

"Uh," I said at the same time as Sam. "I don't really remember what my dream was about?"

"Really," Jazz said.

"Yeah, me either," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Dreams: the realm to the subconscious. I don't think so!"

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Dream on!" I looked to her and she looked to me too, both of us blushing. I don't know how long this has been going on but it all makes sense now. Oh, crap, I'm going to owe Tucker five hundred dollars for this!

"Too bad," Jazz said, looking out to the water. "I'm sure it would have been something you would have wanted."

"Maybe," Sam smiled softly. We sat there until the sun had risen then we went to bed. We were exhausted.

,

On Thursday when Sam, Tuck and I returned to school, we got in a lot of trouble. We have missed eight days of summer school and us three weren't allowed to miss any. Summer school ends today and while there are no end of the year tests to take, we can't miss any classes unless it's a ghost attack. We couldn't really tell anyone that each one was a ghost attack so Mr. Lancer ordered us to stay after school today to make up the work we've missed in those missed days.

"Great," I groaned as I sat in the library with Sam and Tucker. We had our homework laid out from those days plus four essay assignments. "I'll be glad when this thing is over!"

"Why," Tucker groaned. "It'll be the same crap next month!"

"True," I sighed. "Can you believe summer is almost over?

"No," Sam sighed. "We haven't even started summer. We had a horrible week, a not-so-bad-week, two weeks for the fourth and the next two weeks! That's hardly summer!"

"True," I repeated. I stared at my math homework and tried to focus. I put my hand on my stomach, feeling for Lilly. I guess she's just quiet today.

"Are you okay," Sam asked. "I know Nocturne yesterday was bad but you haven't been yourself since Vlad kidnapped you. Did he do something to you?"

"What," I asked, thinking back. How could I block that? "Oh, my God," I said, feeling the tears bubble. Lilly is three days old and I haven't seen her since she was twelve hours old.

"Danny," Sam said.

"I won't be able to go on patrol tonight," I said, biting back the tears. "You guys can take the day off. Keep an eye on the monitor if you want and relay the ghosts in the area to me."

"Where are you going," Tucker asked.

"I have business," I said, clenching my teeth. I will kill Vlad for this!

"Danny, are you sure you're okay," Sam asked me.

"I never said I was okay," I said, focusing on my work. I wouldn't just kill Vlad. I would make him suffer the way he's made me suffer!

,

I entered Vlad's mansion without being detected and made some preparations to keep him within my grasp. When I found him, I dissolved my ecto-walls and created them around him. These, however, weren't made of bars like Vlad had locked Dad and I in. "Daniel," Vlad declared in shock and anger. "What are you doing here?"

"Guess," I said, lowering my voice. "Now, if you don't tell me where Lilly is, the town will have a mayor who is in a million pieces! Speak!"

"I will never surrender my daughter to you," Vlad said defiantly. "I bet you wouldn't be so hot if I was out there."

"You wanna bet," I declared. I squeezed the box in, closing his space. Vlad started to sweat. "Now, speak!"

"Daniel, I don't like tight spaces. Could you maybe give me some more room," Vlad said, tugging on his collar.

"You don't like being boxed in, huh," I declared. "How do you think I feel every day my baby isn't in my arms?"

"Be grateful you're alive," Vlad barked, his voice going higher. He was acting as if I was squeezing the life out of him.

"Why," I declared. "Without my daughter, what do I have to live for?"

"You were going to do the same thing to me," Vlad declared.

"You were going to kill us," I barked. "Why do you even want her? She's not your perfect son!"

"No, she's my perfect daughter," Vlad declared. "I never meant to hurt you, Goddamn it, I was doing this for you! How many times have you endangered your life or Lilly's life? How many times have you gotten hurt or were too exhausted to move because you were ghost hunting at eight months pregnant! You will not do it this time!"

"You will have nothing to do with this child even if I am pregnant," I declared. "You will surrender Lilly or I will really squeeze the life out of you!"

"You will only see her if you surrender to me," Vlad declared. "You are my bitch again and the only way you will ever get your hands on my daughter is if you abide by my laws!"

"I am no longer your bitch," I declared. "I am stronger! You screwed with me when I was just getting the hang of my powers. You will find it not as easy this time and I will get my daughter back."

Vlad smirked, "You haven't found the island yet, have you?"

I glared at him, "It doesn't matter where you've hidden her or what you try to do to me, I will get Lilly back and I will make you pay dearly for this!"

"How will you find her if you kill me," Vlad smirked.

I glared at him, "I can't. That doesn't mean I can't find her. That just means I won't risk it!"

"You will never get your hands on my daughter," Vlad laughed. "She's mine and you will never see her again!"

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell," I smirked at him. I tightened the box.

"Daniel," Vlad gasped, growing panicked. "Stop this!"

"Only when I can hold my daughter in my arms again," I said, increasing the constriction. I made the box tighter and tighter until Vlad couldn't take it anymore. I made the box disappear, Vlad landing on his knees. "Every day I go without my daughter, you will go through this." I floated into the air. "Oh, and if I find her on my own, you won't survive!"

I flew out of Vlad's home, surrounding him in the box again and putting the squeeze on him. The box would disappear as soon as he couldn't take it anymore. I will make his life a living hell until I get my daughter back.

,

When I returned home, the idea of torturing Vlad brought little joy. There was a big hole in my heart and I wanted her in my arms. I came inside, dumping my bag on the couch. I heard the tiny ping as the few things left in my bag rattled around. Sam and Tucker sat on the couch just a few inches from where I dumped my bag. "Sounds great, doesn't it," Sam smiled.

"Sort of," I sighed. I could find little joy in anything. Just anger and depression. I looked up as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Congratulations, children," Mom said.

"For what," Tucker asked.

"The results are in. You three passed."

"Yes," I exclaimed, actually excited. The euphoria didn't last long though. My smile faded and the pain became worse. It wouldn't surprise me to find an actual hole in my heart.

"Are you okay," Mom asked. Sam and Tucker were also looking at me.

"I love you, Mom," I said unexpectedly. I opened my mouth to tell her I was fine but I had something else on my mind. Why would I say that so unexpectedly?

"What's wrong," Mom asked, jumping to conclusions.

"We'd love to know," Sam groaned. "He hasn't been the same since the beginning of the month."

"Did something happen at Sam's," Mom asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm fine. I don't know why I said that. It's probably because I don't say it enough."

"Well, I love you too and I'd love to hear it more but I'm here if you want to talk," Mom said.

"I know," I smiled. I will tell them as soon as I get Lilly back.

,

I wanted to surprise Vlad. We were at the headquarters and I surrounded myself with complete silence, sitting in a meditating position. I entered Vlad's mind, seeing what he saw and experiencing what he was experiencing. He was at his mansion unfortunately. I'll probably never get him to go back to the island because of this but I know he won't see this coming. There was no one around so I formed the box, trapping him inside. _What the hell_, I heard Vlad say.

Surprise, I added. You'll never know where I am, I said darkly. I can do this any time of the day from anywhere. And I will continue to do this until I get my daughter back!

_Daniel_, Vlad said, a little excited. _I never knew you could be so evil_.

You'd be surprised what I'm capable of when I'm pushed to the limits, I said darkly. If you think attacking Sam and Tucker was bad, you have no idea of the lengths I'll go to for the return of my daughter!

_Well that's just too damn bad_, Vlad said. _Because I will never-never release her_. I decreased the size again. He was okay because he still had plenty of space but once I started cutting that down, he'd start to crack. _Never!_

You'll give me back my baby or you will endure this for the rest of your life—which won't be that long!

_Lilly is mine! You will never touch her again_, Vlad declared.

We'll see about that, I said, decreasing the size. Vlad started to panic.

_Daniel, stop this right now_, Vlad declared.

Will you return my daughter to me, I asked, already knowing his answer. He needed more persuasion. I knew this would be a long process and I'm willing to put in the weeks of work to get the pay off.

_Weeks_, Vlad declared, really starting to freak.

Months if necessary, I said. And believe me, the longer I go without my baby, the more pain you will be in!

_I will not allow your terrorist acts to win_, Vlad declared.

Then pay the price, I said, dramatically decreasing his space. He started to stutter and grow anxious.

_How about I allow you to see her_, Vlad bargained. _Then will you stop this!_

I would love to see her, I said. I will lessen it if you allow me to see her but I will stop it if you hand her over.

_Daniel, I just want to be a part of my daughter's life_, Vlad said. _You were not planning to let me see her! What's the difference?_

The difference is I've been through hell and back, most of it alone, and you have denied me from seeing her! I gave birth to her, Vlad! My milk supply is paltry! I will lose it if she doesn't start suckling soon.

_Lilly is being fed the very best_, Vlad replied. _You don't need to breastfeed_.

But it's more healthy for her, I added. Not to mention I want to. I loved the one feeding we had. I would kill to get that back and I will if I don't get her back: you!

Vlad groaned_, Oh, what do I do? If I give her to him, he has a chance to escape and I'll never see my daughter again. But then again, hurting him is killing me! As much as I hate to admit it, I still love him. I probably couldn't kill him if I tried. Why do you think I wasn't there when he gave birth? I thought it would be easier to allow him to die if I didn't watch. I would have been heartbroken if he had been dead._

Vlad, if you want, I will allow you to see Lilly. Just give me some time to ensure you're not really planning to kill us… or at least me. Maybe a supervised visitation.

_Why can't I do the same thing_, Vlad asked darkly.

What part of I delivered her alone don't you get, I declared. I was alone Vlad! You thought that you'd be heartbroken if I died and that you still love me but you allowed me to go through childbirth alone! How could you allow someone you love to go through thirty-six hours of painful contractions?

_Because I love Lilly more_, Vlad declared. _I thought if you lived I couldn't have her. I had to choose between you or Lilly. As painful as the decision was, it was obvious. I think you feel the same way._

Oh, you bet your damn loafers I do, I declared. I don't love you anymore, Vlad! I'm over you! The only reason I am willing to negotiate with you is because of Lilly. If you truly meant to protect us, then I can't blame you but damnit don't expect me to come back with open arms!

_I don't. That doesn't mean I don't want you back that just means I'm no fool_, Vlad replied. _I can't expect you to come back after all the crap I've made you walk through to escape._

I'm glad, I retorted. Because I am so over you. I'm ready to start living again. I just want my daughter back.

_Let me out of this box and I'll come get you_, Vlad said.

Okay, I said. I dissolved the energy box. Now, Vlad, I want to see my daughter.

Something changed in Vlad's mind. _You're too trusting_, Vlad laughed. Images of insects filled my mind. It made me absolutely confused. I've always known Vlad was on the loony side of things but this was beyond my imagination. I focused on his spoken thoughts. _You'll never see her again!_

Vlad, I declared. You son of a bitch, don't you betray me! I tried to sense him out but he was no longer in Amity Park. I sought out his energy all over the globe but I couldn't find him. He must be on the island now with protection from the ghost shield! When I find him, and I will, he will rue the day he crossed me! Or as I prefer to say it, he's in deep shit!

,

I returned to where Sam and Tucker were to find them practicing their powers. Sam was trying to float while Tucker was trying to use ecto-energy. I smirked, leaning against the doorframe as I watched them practice. Sam was a few inches off the ground while Tucker still hadn't used any ecto-energy. It has almost been three months since Vlad infected them with ecto-acne so they were on a slow progression to understanding their powers. I was proud of them, though, because they didn't give up and they kept trying. It'll probably be another six months or more before they'll be able to actively use their powers, though.

Surprisingly, Sam floated into the air six feet and did a back flip, staying afloat four feet in the air. I stared in shock that she had that much control. All the computers started beeping, bringing my attention to them. Every one of them was running at fast speeds, bringing up information only Tucker would understand. Finally, Tucker and Sam sighed exhaustedly. The computers shut down and Sam landed on the ground. I rectified myself in surprise, realizing that Tucker had been controlling all the computers in the room with his mind.

"Another good practice, eh, Sam," Tucker said.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. She wiped her nose, "and no blood! I'm learning how to monitor my use. How about you?"

Tucker wiped his nose, "No blood here, either. As long as I watch how much energy I'm investing into my powers, I can actively use them without weakening them or myself."

"Good," Sam smiled. "With a little more practice, we'll get the hang of it."

I had no idea they were this advanced in their powers. I always thought they didn't get this advanced until they had them for almost a year, but it hasn't even been three months. "How long have you guys been able to do this," I said, stepping forwards and uncrossing my arms.

"Danny," Sam and Tucker said, surprised.

"When did you come in," Sam asked.

"Right before your backflip," I said, locking eyes with her. "How long have you guys been able to do this? Your minds were only opened a month ago!"

"We've been practicing ever since you opened them," Tucker said. It was hard for him to admit that her hanging opened her mind so he always says that I did it. Sam and I never attempt to correct him. That was a scary day for all of us. "Within a few days, we noticed that we can do a lot but it comes with a price. We've just found a way to monitor our powers a few days ago, when Plasmius kidnapped you."

"Oh," I sighed. That might explain why I didn't know they had developed a system to control it but it doesn't explain how they've been using their powers for three weeks, actively, and I have been none the wiser. "You guys shouldn't push yourselves too hard. Have you had a nosebleed before?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam groaned. "I was flying when my powers gave out. We just thought the high altitude had caused the nosebleed and the surprise had caused me to fall. I had no idea that I had overexerted myself. I didn't feel weak but then the same thing happened to Tucker when he was using his technology power. We pieced it together and we figured out how to beat it. You use it in small bursts. Like Tucker was running his PDA at a slow speed for a few minutes and then he adds a boost of power. He can run one for fifty minutes but he can run fifty for ten minutes before his nose starts to bleed. Right now, he can run multiple computers for two minutes and have no side effects. He's trying to increase his time."

"And Sam can float for more than an hour before she starts to weaken or she can fly for three minutes. If she builds time by floating, she can fly for five minutes but she's trying to increase her time as well."

"I am very impressed," I told them. "I had no idea you could actively use your powers at this point. I thought it was very slow progress and the most you could do was float or something. I was very surprised."

"Well, we would have never made it into Fentonworks and discovered the Guys in White's plan to blow up the Ghost Zone if Sam couldn't fly. Sam took us up on the roof so we could sneak into your window but she had tired herself out and that's how we got caught. I haven't learned how to fly yet, only float a few inches off the ground."

"I'm glad you guys did discover their plan but I wish you wouldn't have put yourself in danger," I said sadly. I should have been there with them but instead I had allowed the freedom of relaxation overtake me. I had been preparing for labor all week and it made me susceptible to stupidity. Then Undergrowth happened and I got my ice powers, making it worse. Thankfully, I managed to pull out of those two things successful. Unfortunately, I didn't pull out of Vlad's grasp with Lilly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Sam smiled weakly at me. "You haven't been yourself since last week. Whatever you're going through caused you to react that way. We don't blame you."

"Thanks," I weakly smiled back at her. "Everything will turn out all right. I know it will."

"Is that thing happening," Tucker asked. "It has only been a month."

"I know," I smiled. "You guys have nothing to worry about now. Everything's almost all right."

"We're here," Sam looked me in the eye. "Know that."

"I know," I smiled at her, this time with happiness. Everything will be okay. I will get Lilly back. I will tell my family about Lilly and my ghost powers. We will be a family again, just like we were before my powers but with a new addition.

,

The next day was Friday and it had been a hell of a day. There was an end-of-school picnic planned at the park and almost everyone we knew was attending. We had promised to meet our families at the park after we finished up what we were doing, which was hanging at HQ, but all the way there I had run into Box Ghost. There is nothing strange about Box Ghost attacking repeatedly in one day but he was attacking repeatedly in less than an hour. We finally made it to the park ten minutes late and we left thirty minutes early for precautions. I knew Box Ghost was upset about something but I had no idea he was so determined to put fear into the hearts of everyone.

It turned out that the Box Ghost had stolen some lady's box that held all the evil. With that box, I was unable to defeat him but I figured the woman could. So I went in search of Pandora, who owned the box, and she helped us take the box away from Boxy so I could defeat him. Once she got involved, things went very smoothly. She was an intimidating woman with a height of nearly seven feet and four arms but she was very kind to us. I wouldn't mind visiting her again and before she left, she pledged her allegiance to the Royalties of the Ghost Zone. We had another ally.

Saturday started the camp and as much as I didn't want to go, there were no other options. It was supposed to be a treat for those of us who passed Summer school and help us transition into the new year of school. I was freaking out because we were all the way on the other side of the walls. We had the tracker and everything but that doesn't mean that my town is anymore safe than they were without it. I was left feeling assured that Mom and Dad were at home and Jazz was there to help lead them. Also, Valerie should be returning home from her Grandmother's in New York sometime during this week and she can handle any issues but I still didn't want to be stuck here for a whole two weeks.

The beginning of the camp was off to a rocky start. When we first arrived, we thought the only problem we'd have was the poor condition the camp was in but when Lester came up missing, I knew something was up. I used the tracker to try to locate him but I couldn't find him on the device. I decided to go into the woods that night and Tucker begged me to take him with me. I rescued Sam and we went into the woods but when a ghost attacked us, I sent them back to camp. I searched all night but I still couldn't find him.

The second day at camp had come with Star and Kwan's disappearances. I had been convinced for a while that Lester had really gotten lost but the Princess and Prince had decided to either go make out or play a prank on everyone. However, I was wrong when everyone disappeared, including Tucker. Sam and I were the only ones still not captured and I knew something was going off. That's when Wulf found us and all that tutoring with Tucker had paid off. That night, I discovered who was behind the attacks: Walker. The next morning, we executed a plan to rescue the campers and Tucker. It worked out fine and Wulf was free to live his afterlife in peace. He still licks people and that is still highly disturbing.

The morning after we rescued everyone, we woke the rest of the campers up. We had already pulled Tucker from the slop last night so it was time for the rest of them to rejoin the sort of living. We put each of them in their beds and pretended that they had been asleep. I didn't know how we were going to explain the big gap in the days, though. Except for Lester, all the campers disappeared two days ago. All they'd have to do is check a date or have the camp end two days earlier and they'd be suspicious. We couldn't just pretend that today was the second day of camp but I wasn't willing to tell them that they had been kidnapped.

Sam slipped into her cabin with Star, Paulina and Ashley while Tuck and I slipped into the cabin with Kwan and Dash. We slipped into our beds and pretended to be asleep, waiting for daylight to come… well, for it to be gray again. From behind closed eyes, I heard Dash and Kwan groaning. Suddenly, Dash squealed in delight, "Oh, Kwan, buddy ol' pal! You're okay!"

"Yeah," Kwan said, his bones cracking as he stretched. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you remember being eaten by the monster," Dash asked.

"Eaten," Kwan said. He was silent for a while. "I remember Lester disappearing… but I don't remember being eaten. Why, was I?"

"Apparently not," Dash cried over joyous. "Maybe Fenton was right. Maybe you did get lost."

"Wait," Kwan cried. "I remember something but it's blurry. I was playing with my hacky sack when I was captured by this ghost. Maybe that's what happened."

I took this as my cue, sitting up and stretching. "What are you two talking about?"

"Look, Fenton, Kwan made it back okay," Dash cried.

"Where did he go," I asked. I picked up a piece of paper, wadded it up and tossed it at Tucker. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

Tucker groaned very convincingly, sitting up: "Is it morning all ready?"

"This is Lake Eerie," I moaned. "It's never morning."

"You remember Kwan disappearing, don't you, Foley," Dash asked.

"Kwan disappearing," Tucker groaned tiredly. "No. I only remember Lester disappearing. We wanted to go look for him but Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff said for us to wait."

"Maybe I dreamed it," Dash said, a little confused. "I mean… we do live in a ghost town not a monster town. Maybe my imagination got away with me."

"Apparently so," I said. "Kwan looks fine to me."

Our door ripped open, Chris running into our cabin: "Dash! Kwan! Lester's back!"

"He is," Dash cried.

"Is he okay," I asked, standing up.

"Yeah," Chris said. "Mrs. Tetslaff is checking him over. He says he got lost. He went to use the bathroom behind some bushes and he must have gone the wrong way. He just got back!"

"We'll be out there in a little while," Kwan called. Chris walked out of the cabin, closing the door. We four grabbed our clothes and headed for the showers. I barely got them working yesterday before Walker kidnapped Kwan. There were bathrooms in this camp but none of them worked. I would have them running before tomorrow.

Kwan and Dash were arguing about how this camp had showers but no bathrooms when they entered the mess hall. Tucker and I grinned at each other as we too entered. Everyone had gathered around Lester, asking him about his ordeal. My suggestive overshadowing worked like a dream! I knew it would work because when I overshadowed Sam's parents before Freakshow attacked the second time, just overshadowing them wouldn't have worked that way. I learned that to actually convince someone to do something by overshadowing is called suggestive overshadowing.

I overshadowed Lester, took him into the forest and suggested for him to think he had been lost when he went to the bathroom and suggested the way for him to come back to camp. I had a backup just in case it didn't work. I walked over to my old-time friend, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Lester," I said, removing the tracker I had on his camera strap.

"Thanks, Danny," Lester said, smiling at me.

I tucked the tracker in my pants pocket, adding. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lester said. "Just don't value your privacy more than your life! Someone can get lost out there easily!"

"Lester," Sam called from behind us, pretending to be surprised. "When did you make it back?"

"This morning," Lester added. "I got lost using the bathroom. It took me a long time to make it back."

"I'll say," Nathan cried. "You were gone since yesterday afternoon!"

"Yesterday," Lester cried. "I didn't see it get dark outside!"

"This is Lake Eerie," I repeated. "It is either gray or black outside!"

"Well, it was black out when I was walking in the woods," Lester said, thinking it over. "This place is creepy!"

"Yeah," I said, smiling at him. "My dad took us fishing out here. I don't know what's in that lake but I don't think it's fish. I didn't catch a fish all day!"

I left Lester alone, meeting up with Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker were talking about Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star and Ashley. "Dash was the same way," Tucker said. "He remembers that morning!"

"Well, I don't think they'll be bringing it up anytime soon," I replied. "That's why I had Lester come back. They'd be so preoccupied with Lester's return that they'll forget about Kwan and Star's disappearance. At least, that's my hope."

"I think so too," Sam replied. "Danny, you've got to work on that woman's shower room! We can't keep using the men's!"

"I'll get to it right now," I replied. There would be no one using that shower room so I could go work on it. "You guys eat," I replied. "And hope it isn't the oatmeal!"

"If it is, I'm pulling out the cube," Tucker groaned. "I won't be eating this crap for two weeks!"

I smiled at him, "See ya later, guys!" I went to the girl's shower room, formed a sign out of ecto-energy and hung it on the door. _Maintenance work! Do not enter._

I used my energy to create the new piping and used my intangibility to clear all the debris from the main lines and repair any damage. I repaired the showers and destroyed all the debris in the room with my energy the way I learned from Vlad. I had come a long way from destroying everything my energy hit like when I tried to destroy my skin at the bottom of the shower. I made some repairs to the benches and the lockers and checked the wiring. Now, all that remained was to check my repairs and make sure they work.

I turned on the water main that was between the boys and girls bathhouses. I went back to the showers and turned on the water. The water ran brown for a few seconds but it started to become clearer. I shot a beam, turning on all the facets. The water of the first shower finally became clear. I turned it off and waited for the others. Most of the facets were clear but a few were actually coming out tannish. Finally, all facets were clear. I turned them off as well. I flipped on the light switch and a few lights came on. I unscrewed the ones that didn't and removed the big lights that were blown. I could have them replaced.

I checked my cell phone but I had no bars. "Great," I groaned as I walked back to my cabin. I got into my stuff and removed a satellite phone I brought just in case of an emergency. I dialed the number of the National Guard. "This is Radar," I started. "I need some supplies air dropped. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Name your supplies."

"I need rations for two hundred people to last two weeks, I need light bulbs, both standard and industrial, I need lumber, all sizes, nails, 75 hammers, insulation, chalking guns, 75 screw drivers, both sets, about 500 new door locks with keys and eighty Fenton tents. I also need you to bring me the kit for Operation Lock Nest Monster."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Is that all?"

"If I need anything further, I'll call," I replied. "If Samuels gets wind of this, just tell him that I'm repairing a summer camp."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Good day."

"Good day," I replied. I hung up and ran back outside. When I entered the mess hall, I was glad I did call for those rations. They were serving that oatmeal again. "May I have your attention," I declared. All eyes fell on me, "I have called for some supplies to be dropped here. I'm looking for volunteers to help put this place in shape. We can either suffer through this place for two weeks or we can put this camp to use! Who's with me?"

"You know we are," Sam smiled at me. Tucker nodded.

"I'll help," Dash said. "Kwan?"

"Sure," Kwan said. "It'll be fun. Who else?"

Several kids started to volunteer for the cleanup. I was smiling at their activism. We could do this.

,

Around noon, the Guardsmen made the 'drop' by landing. I expected them to parachute it out but they landed their helicopters. "Special Agent Radar," the sergeant said, saluting me.

I saluted him back. "I appreciate this," I replied. "You could have just air dropped it, though."

"I know, sir," he replied, "but I thought you might need some help."

"I have enough volunteers," I smiled. "I appreciate the gesture, though." I turned to the campers, "Let's get these copters unloaded!"

The campers cheered as I approached the copter. They followed me over to the helicopters and we started to unload them. Sam, Tuck, the jocks and I got the heavy stuff while those that weren't so strong got some of the smaller items. The Guardsmen took a tally to make sure everything had made it here while we carried them to the proper locations. When everything but the operation I called for was delivered, I went to the sergeant. He knew exactly what I was after.

The one helicopter we hadn't unloaded was the one designed to carry Operation Lock Nest Monster. I climbed inside the copter, going to the back. Crates upon crates were stored there. "Very nice," I said. I picked up a crate and forced myself to look challenged by its size. Of course, I could probably carry one of these crates in each arm but that was not human-like. The Guardsmen were the only ones allowed to carry this stuff besides me so the campers couldn't participate. I led the Guardsmen to the lake, placing the crate down. "Here's where they'll be stored."

"Yes, sir," the sergeant said. They went to work unloading the crates. When we were finished, there were fifty crates, all huge, unloaded.

"Thank you for your service," I said, saluting them. They saluted me back.

"Anytime, sir," the sergeant said, boarding his helicopter. They flew away.

"Okay," I said, rubbing my hands together, "are we ready to start renovating!"

,

I led the renovations but I did listen to other's suggestions. We worked hard for the rest of the day, accomplishing a lot. When we broke for dinner, I decided to skip the meal and go work on the operation. Sam and Tucker saw me headed in the opposite direction. "Hey, dude, the mess hall's this way," Tucker said.

"I know," I smiled as I turned around to look at them. "I'm going out to the lake. I have a big night ahead of me!"

"What do you have planned," Sam asked me.

"I'm going to clean that lake out," I replied. "I have to do this without the rest of the campers. I may have to fight some monsters if my gut is right."

"You mean ghosts, right," Tucker asked.

"No, monsters," I laughed. "Remember when Dad and I went fishing here? That creature we brought back. It wasn't ghostly."

"No way," Sam said, her eyes going wide.

"No kidding," I laughed some more. "It broke the wall when Dad drug it inside."

"No freaking way," Tucker declared. "There are real monsters here!"

"Totally," I said, looking him in the eye. "I'm going to clean that lake out and maybe we can go swimming!"

"That'd be cool," Sam smiled.

"So, you two tagging along or are you too afraid," I teased.

"We're so there," Tucker declared.

"So there," Sam smiled.

"Well, let's go," I said, heading to the lake. This was going to take forever. We made it down to the lake and I instructed Sam to grab three boats. Tuck and I went after the crates, beginning to carte them to the boat dock. Sam had drug the first boat to the dock and was securing it when we arrived with our boxes. "Thanks, Sam."

"I should destroy you for this," Sam glared at me. "This is the least work and it's all because I'm a girl!"

"I just don't want you to push yourself," I said. "And the boats are too a hard job."

"Yeah right," Sam scoffed. "I'll never get you to treat me like one of the guys!"

"You're not one of the guys," I smiled at her. "You're a beautiful, smart and strong woman. I will treat you like that."

"Face it, Sam," Tucker chuckled. "Danny would never push the woman he loves."

Sam blushed, "Oh, hush up, Tuck."

"Tuck's right," I said, taking her hands in mine. "There are only a few women I love and you are the most important one to me. More than Mom. More than Jazz. More than Mom Number Two and Number Three. More than Brit. You."

Sam bent her head down, completely overwhelmed. To think I never saw this side of her before. The blushing, the breathlessness, how into me she was. It was all there and I felt the same way. Sam felt the same way for me that I felt for her. Sam still loved me even though I've been with a man. She still loved me even though I wasn't clean. How could I ask for anything better?

_Told you_, I heard Tucker's voice in my mind.

What, I asked, turning in his direction. I was worried either I had said that aloud or Tucker was speaking aloud and I thought I heard it in my mind.

_Not quite_, Tucker remarked. _I'm in your head. I have a power that no one but you now knows about. I can hear people's thoughts._

That's insane, I remarked. Does it tire you out? Do you have to ask to hear another person? Do you hear them all the time?

_I hear them all the time_, Tucker said, groaning. _I haven't noticed any weakness yet. I don't think it takes any energy to hear them._

I'm glad, I said in relief. Tell me if you start to feel weak.

_I will_, Tucker smiled at me. _So, what has made you realize what I've been telling you all along?_

I don't want to talk about it, I said. I just can't tell him the whole story.

_Why not_, Tucker asked me. I stared at him in shock.

You can hear basic thoughts. I didn't think in terms of words, I used my emotions and basic thoughts to say it.

Tucker was silent for a while. _You're thinking that I've got a special kind of power. Vlad has this ability. You're worried that the thoughts will overwhelm me. Is that right?_

Wow, I thought. Is that how you hear basic thoughts?

_Basic thoughts_, Tucker thought, confused. _All I know is I hear the words you think and I can sense emotions and see pictures. They're very hard to decipher so I don't usually deal with the abstracts but I can see them. Especially if something is strong._

How long have you been able to do this, I asked.

_I could hear others in my head for three weeks now but the feelings and pictures have just recently appeared. I'm still getting used to them._

So almost immediately you could, I asked.

_After Vortex but before Sam's birthday I was hearing thoughts. The feelings and pictures are really new. I just developed them this week._

Does that mean he's seen Lilly? I mean, not a moment has gone by that I haven't thought of her or torturing Vlad?

_I have heard you reference a Lilly and recently I've got the feeling of love when you think of her… and heartbreak. Like right now you're devastated._ He paused for a minute. _You waited for so long and right when you had her, she was stolen from you. You wouldn't hesitate to kill Vlad for whatever he did last week. Who is she?_

What do I tell him? Would he understand? How can I expect him to understand? I've been so secretive and hiding from them. What do I expect for him to do?

_You don't have to expect anything_, Tucker said. I looked up at him, feeling the tears bubble. _I know you love her. Like right now, you're thinking about how you listed all the women in your life and even told Sam she was the most important lady in your life. You forgot to mention her. She's not just the most important woman. This Lilly is your world. I don't understand who she is. You've put up a block that I can't break. Danny, you don't have to hide anymore. We're your friends… no, we're your family. If you can't trust us, who can you trust?_

It's not about trust, I said, a tear slipping down my face. Tucker was right. My heart is breaking. It's been more than a week and I still haven't got her back.

"Danny," Sam asked. "I know you two are having a conversation. What's going on?"

"I think I need to tell you guys something," I said, wiping the tears away. "It's just… this is so difficult. I can't lie to you. I'm scared."

"Why," Tucker asked. "What is so horrible that you're afraid to tell us?"

"Because even though we've practically become experts on all things freaky, this exceeds our norm. I've lied to you for so long and I've hidden this from you for so long and now I don't know how I can get her back." I lost the fight with the tears even though I thought I was fine. Just out of the blue, I collapsed into tears. "I don't know if I will ever get her back."

"Danny," Sam and Tucker cried, collapsing beside of me. I struggled to get control over my emotions but they were just so powerful. I noticed Sam had one hundred percent of her attention on me but Tucker was a little more distracted. He was collapsed away from me, one hand on the ground while the other was on his stomach. He leaned in, wrapping the other hand around his waist.

"Tucker," I asked, feeling my attention to shift. "Are you okay?"

Tucker gasped, "The pain. Oh, God, it's overwhelming." He laid his head in his lap, a tearless gasp escaping. "Is this what you're bottling up?"

He can't even get the whole picture and this is debilitating him. I took a shaky breath, forcing myself to calm down. I stuffed my memories of Lilly and everything away, bottling them up inside of me. Tucker's shoulders became less rigid and he sat up. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"No, please," Tucker cried, his green eyes shining. "Don't bottle it up, Danny. It's killing you. Pretending that it doesn't affect you only makes it worse. Danny, you're not just lying to us. You're lying to yourself. No good comes from that!"

"It protects you," I said, putting on a smile. "I'd do anything to protect you." Besides, I can't do anything anyway. What good does breaking down do?

"It helps release some of that energy," Tucker declared. "Don't you see what this is doing to you? Don't you see how it's eating you alive?"

"What are you talking about," Sam declared. "And what is wrong with you?"

"I can hear thoughts," Tucker said, sighing. "I see pictures in my mind, hear people's voices in my head and feel emotions. I was feeling Danny's emotions a moment ago."

"That was Danny," Sam said, turning to me. "That's how you felt?"

"I lost control," I said sadly. "I didn't mean to. I thought I was above it."

"Nothing can be above that," Tucker said. "The raw emotion. The heartbreak. Danny, that was worse than death. You wished you were dead!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing things were going to get increasingly more difficult from now on out. "I just need to learn how to stay in control at all times. I can't allow this to debilitate me." I forced down the bile and fought back the tears. "Or I'll never get her back."

"Who is Lilly," Tucker demanded.

"Who," Sam asked.

"It's a girl," Tucker said. "She's very important to Danny and Vlad has her. He's got a fifty foot wall up around her, whoever she is."

"Was she the reason he broke down," Sam asked, her voice small.

"I don't know," Tucker said. "It came on so fast and so hard, I didn't even know my own name. All I know is I felt the most powerful force of sadness I've ever felt. It made how I felt during the portal accident feel like Danny had skinned his knee. My stomach was in knots during that but it can't compare to how Danny feels deep inside." He turned to me, knowing I was getting annoyed. "It's killing you, Danny. You have to let some of that out before it blows up like a bomb."

"I can't lose my cool," I said. "If I want to get through this, then I have to be brave."

"There's a difference between being brave and being stupid," Sam said. "Being brave is fighting for what you know is right. Being stupid is telling the King that you don't have to win!"

I groaned, "I hate that stupid show. What was I supposed to do? If I didn't stop him, he would have begun to kill innocent people. I knew I had enough to defeat him. I just didn't know how much energy I would have after I was finished."

"Four was way too low," Sam declared. "What would we have done without you? Dying to defeat one ghost is wasteful! I don't care that you're passionate about your job. I just don't ever want you putting your life on the line to defeat one ghost!"

"I know," I smiled softly. I'll take my leave in any way I can get. "I didn't want to die. I hated seeing you guys so heartbroken knowing it would only get worse when I didn't come home. You guys mean the world to me and I would do anything to protect you. The only thing I won't do is allow you to die first if I can help it. I know you'll be devastated when I finally do die, but you'll survive until we're reunited. And I'm not talking about anytime soon. I mean way in the future."

_You may think you've weaseled your way out of this but you have not_, Tucker added telepathically. _We'll talk when we're alone!_

I can't, Tuck, I said. Just move away from it. Don't go back there. When I think of it, I lose my head. I can't lose my head until she's safe with me.

_Until I can break down that wall, I won't be able to know who she is but I know she means a lot to you. The only thing I can say is if she means that much to you, then she means that much to me. I'll see what I can do to gain access to the island to free her._

Thanks, Tuck, I said, smiling. He will be able to handle the news. He will love her just like I love her. He will not run from this.

"Oh, this sucks," Sam sighed.

"What," I asked.

"You two now have a direct link and I'm left out," Sam sighed. "It's not like I felt isolated before and now I'll be the only one who doesn't know."

"Don't worry, Sam," Tucker smiled. "When the two of you make it official, he'll tell you everything. He wouldn't keep things from his girlfriend."

"I wouldn't be his girlfriend," Sam sighed. I inwardly shook my head as I saw yet again something I used to misinterpret. Before, I would have saw bitterness and disgust. Now, I see heartbreak and listlessness. Sam's not denying that she wants to be my girlfriend. She has given up the chance to be mine all together.

"And that's your fault," Tucker spat bitterly. "I had her eating out of my hand until you told her about that dream with the daughter. Then she completely shut down." Before I could catch my reaction, I froze when he mentioned Lilly. Tucker's head snapped up and I know that wall came down. Tucker's eyes grew as wide as silver dollars. "Oh. My. God."

**AN: How many people out there are jumping for joy? What about those still screaming at the screen? Anyone thinking this can't be real? Come on, tell me about it! I'd love to read your thoughts. There is a lot that happened in this chapter. I want to hear from you. Yes, you, in front of the computer. And those on phones, type in too. Even if you don't have an account, I want to hear from you. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Five: Confession**

"Oh. My. God," Tucker declared as he pieced it together.

"What," Sam asked.

Please, I pleaded. Oh, God, Tucker, please! I screwed up but I can't let it slip out. Vlad has her and I don't know if I'll ever-ever get her back. The emotions threatened to consume me but I fought against them. I have to get through to Tuck.

_She's your daughter_, Tucker declared. He backed up, sitting on the crate he carried over. _You do have female reproductive organs! Sam and I read about it but we thought it excluded half ghosts. That's what threatened to kill you! Why it was so teetering? Where Vlad hurt you, there was a possibility you could have died in delivery!_

I almost did, I sighed sadly. Lilly healed me when she was born. Vlad was going to let me die so he wouldn't have to worry about me coming after her. When Lilly healed me, he found another purpose for me.

Tucker's eyes widened, _You're pregnant again! That son of a bitch!_

I don't know, I replied. He only done it Monday at three o'clock. I haven't even been to see Dr. Reynolds. Unless she saw me though the attack from Boxy, she probably thinks I'm dead.

_Oh, Danny, I am so sorry_, Tucker said.

"Will someone fill me in here," Sam declared.

_You have to tell her_, Tucker declared.

Tell her what, I demanded. I have a baby but she's with her bastard father!

_Sounds good to me_, Tucker retorted. _Danny, do you honestly believe she wouldn't believe you? You just don't trust us enough. You believe you have to do all this alone. Danny, this is one thing you can't do alone. You are on the verge of destroying yourself! It makes so much sense now. All the clues were there but because you were a guy and we were too blind we ignored them. Tell her!_

"He knows," I said sadly. I turned my back to Sam, looking out at the water. Tucker sat on the other side of me, still sitting on the box. "You guys read about ghosts having both sex organs. It's not limited to full ghosts. Lilly is my daughter." I kept my back turned to her, too ashamed to look at her.

Sam was silent for the longest time. I swallowed six lumps in my throat but they kept forming. I could see Tucker looking at Sam but I couldn't make myself look at her. I didn't want to see whatever was on her face. I didn't want to see the disgust knowing I had given my hopes up. I didn't want to see the sorrow or pity knowing it would only drag me into my own. I didn't want to see the horror knowing I was hurting her. I didn't care how she reacted, I didn't want to see it. Even if she was over joyous about the fact I had a daughter, I didn't want to see it. What good would it do? She wasn't here with me and that would bring on the sorrow and pity.

"Oh, Danny," Sam finally broke the silence. She touched her hand to my shoulder but I flinched, causing her to retract her hand back. "Where is she?"

"Vlad kept her," I said, fighting the sadness. "When we broke up, it got ugly. Vlad's always wanted a child and even though he wants a boy more than anything, any child was good enough for him. Vlad says he didn't try to kill me and the entire thing was about protecting us. I don't know what to think. On one side of the coin, he'd tell me anything to get me back. He always has. On the other side, it makes sense. He did the same thing when Invincible led that massive attack. When I went into labor, Vlad kidnapped me from the hospital and left me to deliver her alone so I would die in delivery. Lilly healed me when she was born and he tried to impregnate me again. I don't know if I'm pregnant or not but when I nearly had my hands on her, Vlad didn't take the chance and teleported me off the island. I haven't seen her since she was twelve hours old."

"We'll get her back," Sam said, taking my shoulders in her hands. I didn't flinch this time, looking into her eyes. "My niece will not stay with that bastard."

"He's moved the island or something," I said, heartbroken. Sam had an emotion I didn't count on but it did little to help. The dark hole I pushed those emotions in was beginning to fill up. I wouldn't be able to control them for long.

"Then don't," Tucker said softly, putting his hand on my arm. "Let it out, Danny. Before it destroys you. Before you destroy yourself."

"How do I let it out," I asked, feeling the tears bubble. I sniffled, drying them back up. I swallowed the lump, "I've never released any pent up sadness. I've let out pent up anger and frustration but never sadness. Guys don't cry. I know I should be used to it but not even when Vlad was raping me did I get used to the idea of crying and begging. It was an instinct."

"I know it's hard to release fears and heartbreak," Sam smiled sadly. "All three of us have our troubles letting out the darkest parts of ourselves. When we're alone it's easier but then the need goes away. I understand," Sam declared. "Just think about Lilly. Remember what it felt like when you held her for the first time. Imagine seeing her again. Remember what it felt like when Vlad teleported you off that island. When that sadness comes back, don't suppress it. It's just us here. We'll cry with you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, closing my eyes. I saw her again, an image I had suppressed. I could feel her soft skin in my arms. I could see her tiny wrinkled form with that black head of hair and the white streak. I heard her voice in my head, telling me about the need to burp. I laughed, feeling the sadness in the laugh. I heard Tucker laugh too and I knew he was experiencing this as well. I opened my eyes.

"Would you like to see," I asked Sam. It wasn't fair that Tucker was the only one experiencing this.

"See what," Sam asked.

"See what we're seeing," I said. "I can show you my memories with the little mind control I have."

"If it wouldn't distract you or tire you out," Sam smiled.

"It doesn't take any energy or concentration at all," I smiled. I opened Sam's mind for the first time since the ecto-acne. It was just like Tucker's mind, so complex now. I accessed her memory lobes and started to see it all again. Sam gasped when Lilly entered our minds and I could feel the love she had for her already. I went through all the memories I had already saw. Finally, once Sam, Tucker and I laughed at the burp memory again, I saw her sleeping form beside of me as I rested up.

The memories started to cause a sad reaction in me from here out. I knew that every moment that passed, I was one moment closer to losing her again. When I looked at the clock in my memory the last time, at two-forty, I started to back out.

"No," Sam and Tucker both said.

"You can do this," Sam said.

"We're here," Tucker added.

I shed the tears, remembering watching my daughter. The memory blurred in and out of focus each time I dozed off to sleep. I can't believe I wasted the last hour with my daughter asleep. My heart caught in my throat and it became difficult to focus. Tears pooled in my eyes and shed down my cheeks but I wasn't crying yet. At least not as hard as I would when those ties became known. I knew exactly what time this was when I saw that strand of hair land on her cheek. My heart constricted and I felt the walls being pounded. I grew nauseas as I tried to pull my hand over to my daughter but I was met with resistance. I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

It all became a blur as I struggled to understand what was happening to me. The bonds on my arms and legs and Lilly covered by the shield only made things more difficult. I couldn't hear myself because of the confusion but I could hear Vlad.

"I've changed my mind," he said again, his voice growing louder as he came close to me. "You don't have to die after all and I can still win. You see, Daniel, while Lilly is everything I've ever wanted and more, I can still use a son. It's time to see if this works." He stood up again, walking to my feet. "Oh, I can and I will," Vlad replied to whatever I had said in my horror. "From here on out, Daniel, you will serve as my bitch again. I will not rape you in your vagina again because Lilly has healed it. That made me realize: you are perfectly capable of delivering my children now." Vlad was on the foot of the bed again, on his elbows. I felt the panic, fear and anger captivate me again. "Ah, but I do and I'm going to enjoy it." Vlad's head disappeared and I could feel the sensation. Sam and Tucker gasped, they too feeling it. When I came in my memory, I could feel Sam and Tucker's sadness overwhelm them. They started to cry, not used to it. I still held tough, having felt that sensation for weeks. "I forgot how much better your vagina tasted. We'll be going now."

Now I became overwhelmed. Everything slowed down. Time seemed to stop and my voice sounded warped as if time had slowed. "We?" I pulled at the bonds, the slow progress still continuing. "Keep your hands off my daughter!" I saw Vlad slowly reach down and pick up my daughter. She woke up to the touch.

_Daddy_, I heard her voice ask. She was confused but not scared yet. My heart leaped to my throat as I knew that was about to change.

"Vlad, put her down," I demanded, still in the slow motion.

_What,_ Lilly asked, still unsure. As soon as she saw Vlad, her shrill voice filled my mind again: _Daddy!_

I pulled on the bonds and they snapped apart. "How did you—," Vlad asked but he knew that I was free. He gasped in horror again, teleporting away with the love of my life.

_Daddy_, I heard her voice for the last time. I swiped my hand where they last were but I came up with nothing.

"Lilly! No, Lilly," I cried as I collapsed to my knees unnaturally slow. I couldn't keep the tears away anymore and I was thankful it was over. I collapsed to my hands and knees, crying uncontrollably. My breathing picked up but I still wasn't bringing in any air. I gasped for air, my heart clenching. Everything hurt but my heart hurt the worst. I grabbed my stomach, wailing inconsolably. Sam and Tucker didn't interfere because I think they were crying too. I couldn't be certain, though, because I was too lost in my own turmoil. I finally fell over in the dirt, crying without any sign of an ending.

,

I don't know how long I stayed face down in the dirt but by the time I came to my feet, the sun had gone down. Sam and Tucker stood over my head, their arms wrapped around their waists and tear streaks down their faces. I wiped my eyes with my hands and wiped my nose with my forearm. I took a shaky breath. "I don't know if that helped or not but I know I needed that. Thank you."

"I don't know what to say," Sam said, her voice so weak. "I imagined what it would be like but it was nowhere near what happened last week."

"There's nothing to say," I said, breathing deeply now that I was able. "Words won't bring her back. Words can't make me forget her. I have to find that damn island."

"And we will," Tucker said, his eyes hard. "And when we do find Vlad, we will make him pay dearly for what he put you though. How did you not lose your mind when he sucked you?"

"I was used to it," I said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't leave that part out. I shouldn't have subjected you to that."

"No," Sam declared. "I'm glad I felt that. It made me realize I experienced nothing compared to you. I always treated our situations equal. My God, Danny, I went on a pony ride compared to what that bastard put you through."

"The sensitive area was always the worse but sucking it wasn't," I said, lowering my head. "I actually come when he sucks it. I think it has to do with the fact I'm impregnated when I have sex there which is what sucking is—a form of sex. It's when he touches it or puts an object in it that I go nuts. It's not that big."

"Shouldn't you have a pregnancy test or something," Sam asked.

"I will," I said, looking at her. "I just can't function properly. I don't know up from down now and I won't until she's safe with me."

"We'll get her back," Sam declared. "He won't keep her for much longer."

"We really need to get started on this lake," I said, taking a deep breath. I closed the mental link between Sam and me, not showing her my memories or feelings anymore. I didn't want her to feel my emotions to begin with but that's a part of a memory. You'll remember the emotions of a memory a lot clearer than anything else.

,

Once we got started, it was easy to isolate myself. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders with the confession about my pregnancy and delivery and I couldn't wait to tell my parents and Jazz about everything as soon as I got her back. I couldn't do it before then because it would be a lot more convincing when I pass Mom her granddaughter. I smiled, albeit sadly, as I imagined that day. To tell them about my ghost powers, confess about Vlad and Lilly and to be a family again was all I wanted to do. I've had this plan for months and Vlad wrecked it when he took my daughter.

We used the boats to drag the net across the water. Operation Lock Nest Monster was not about erasing memories but about cleaning up an area that has reports of a monster. Division G has made several clean-ups, collecting ghostly sea creatures that people have identified. Nessie was a real creature that people saw but she wasn't the extinct species last survivor—she was a ghost of the extinct species. Division G cleaned out Lock Nest, collected her and has kept her at a secure facility for years now.

Why she appeared or how she came to Earth no one knows but I've seen her myself. I tried to take pictures to show Sam and Tucker and Samuels had to shoot one of the agents that 'handed' me. He had grabbed my arm and the last thing I heard before a gunshot was 'unhand him this instant!' Samuels said he got a warning. If he hadn't dropped my hand, he would have shot to kill. That man is one part crazy with two parts genius but it works.

We drug up a few creatures, causing shrill screams from Sam and Tucker. Even I let out a shrill scream on one creature that made the one Dad caught look like a puppy. Sam and Tucker ran on that one. I froze them all, storing them in the cave that Wulf had clawed out of the Ghost Zone in. I didn't suspect any campers to find that area so I could keep the monsters on ice there until I could deliver them to Samuels. Maybe our biologists and zoologists could shed some light on what they are. You never know when a 'monster' report may not actually be a ghost. Division G responds to them all.

The sun was rising when we drug the bottom one last time. We had recovered eighteen monsters from that lake and suddenly I was doing this to make this camp safe for the next week and a half (to hell with swimming!). When the breakfast bell rang, we quit our work and went to meet up with our campmates. We had a good breakfast waiting on us today because of the rations I requested. I think the lake is safe enough.

"Suddenly, I want to go home," Tucker said as he sat down with his food.

"I know what you mean," Sam said. "I think I like ghosts better."

"Well, I don't," I declared. "The ghosts have powers. At least these 'monsters' are just big!"

"What do you mean 'monsters'," Tucker retorted, using air quotes. "If those aren't monsters, my name isn't Tucker Martin Foley!"

"I don't think they're monsters," I said quietly. "I think they're just organisms who have been altered. Kind of like a toxic oil spill on steroids."

"Where would they get that kind of toxicity," Sam demanded.

"There's a reason this place was abandoned," I declared, raising my voice a little bit. "A little digging and I'll bet Lake Eerie had some kind of spill or was a toxic landfill!"

"I smell investigation," Tucker smiled.

"It'll give you a chance to practice your powers," I smiled at him.

"And I do love flexing my techno-geek powers!"

"Techno-Tuck," I smiled at him. By the time his powers come in, he decided to go by Techno only because people were already seeing the similarity between my human and ghost forms. I was going by Phantom solely by that point out of fear of recognition.

"Really," Tucker smiled. "I can't wait to develop our powers!"

"What did he think," Sam asked.

"He's seeing a future dream," Tucker began. "The similarities between his human form and ghost form were too great. Oh, and with the reveal of us being Team Phantom it becomes even more increased," Tucker added just as I thought the same thing. "But anyway, because I took the name Techno-Tuck, I decide to go by just Techno. Even with the emblem on my chest, no one would notice the second T."

"It's like with their new memories," I added. "Just because I had a D or a P, depending on who you talk to, they all called me Invisobill—which had neither a D nor a P."

"True," Sam smiled at me. We began to eat.

,

For the rest of the week we worked on fixing up the camp while everyone stayed in the Fenton tents. When it came time to fix up the group houses, we set up multiple tents to form a large house. That way we had a place to eat or play games. As we finished up our seventh day at camp, we finished up all the repairs. I had to have a few more drop-offs delivered but we finally had it finished.

"Seven days," I said, thinking it over. "The first day was on Saturday. That means Sunday through," I started counting on my fingers. Lester, campers, beat Walker, wake campers. Four. Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday. Tucker started laughing. "You know I'm terrible at math! Saturday through Tuesday were the days with Walker's attack. Wednesday was when we started repairing the cabins, Thursday was when we finished the cabins and Friday—today

"We missed Tucker's birthday," Sam declared.

"It turns out my birthday wasn't the only horrible one," I smiled. I don't have to be good in math to know that his birthday was the third day of camp and the second day of camp was when he was kidnapped.

"No way," Tucker laughed. "Cool, I had a bad day on my birthday!"

"No fair," Sam grumbled. "My birthday turned out okay. Not that I don't appreciate the good week."

"The hell you're birthday turned out okay," I grumbled. "I was going through practice labors for a week by that point. Up to four an hour every hour! Talk about no sleep!"

"That's why you were grumpy when Vortex attacked," Sam declared in understanding. "You hadn't gotten any sleep for two or more days."

"Two," I smiled. "The pain began the night before we went on our grand tour of the Ghost Zone."

"Sorry," Sam smiled. She fist pumped, "I'm not left out."

I chuckled, "Leave it to my friends to fight over who had the worst birthday."

"Yours," they both droned. I laughed. No objection here!

"So, we're finished with all the renovations," Tucker said. "Now what do we do?"

"I say we start fixing up the place but that's up to Mrs. Tetslaff and Mr. Lancer. We don't need fresh paint or new rugs to finish the next six days up."

"What are we going to tell them when they think the camp has another two days when it should be ending," Sam asked. "We can't keep lying to them."

"I'm hoping for a case of 'time flies fast' syndrome," I admitted.

"That's riding on a lot of hope," Tucker said, raising his eye brow. He's right there.

"That's all I got," I said. "No one has noticed so far so maybe I can slip it in. With the sky never changing, time keeping is difficult. The only problem we face is exhaustion. While a couple days slip by us unnoticed, they would notice two days slipping by."

"Hey," Tucker declared. "Maybe we can trick them! Make them go to bed two more times in the next six days. It'll take care of the time difference!"

"You're right," I smiled. "And all I have to do is overshadow Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff." I snapped my fingers as I figured it out.

"I like it," Tucker smiled. I laughed with him as we saw my plan in my head. Sam grew frustrated but we didn't include her. Tuck and I finally have something we can do alone. It's been the three of us since Brit left and it's been the four of us since Sam came along. Even when we knew Brit we didn't hang out with her all hours of the day. She was a girl and despite our best efforts, we couldn't get rid of her and we never lost that desire until Sam came around and showed us a girl could be cool and not be infected with coodies.

,

Saturday, the Marines arrived as ordered, dumping pounds of material in the sky to make the sky go black. I wouldn't even have to overshadow anyone for this plan to work. It was around four o'clock when this began so it did take a little convincing to get them to go to bed but with the sun 'down', there wasn't much to do. It didn't take long for the campers to hit the hay and because I wore them out with Ghost Hunting routines, they fell to sleep. When they woke up 'the next day', they were none the wiser. They were still exhausted, by their assumptions, because they had been wore out. The Marines removed the material from the sky, turning the sky back to gray. Because we had another five hours until sunset, I had to give them another dose of training. This one wouldn't be as strenuous as the last one or the one after this one, though.

The campers were dragging from exhaustion anyway so I took it light on them but I kept the intensity down also because I didn't want them overexerted. I had to keep this strong enough to make them collapse in five hours but not so strong that they collapse before then. I included Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff too so they would wear out too. It worked like a charm and no one even questioned the sun's seemingly early descend. Actually, I heard Dash declare in gratefulness when the sun when down. Now, if only I can do this again in a few days.

We done some camp-related activities on 'Friday' (which was Sunday if you're confused), allowing the campers to rest up. Monday, we did similar things. I only had until Thursday to complete this so I had to talk them into training again. While I thought it would be impossible to get them to do it again, it turned out easier than I imagined. They wanted to do more training. Because of their enthusiasm, I knew I had to come up with a more strenuous activity. The only thing I know that can wear out someone like I need is the Rock. That rock can wear out a tennis shoe never mind the people in them.

I couldn't just bring the Rock and expect them to be wore out enough to make this work. With the lack of experience these guys have, they couldn't work on it enough to be wore out. I had to build them up. This would take a lot of effort on my part. I've never had to build a ghost hunter overnight but if I want the events of the beginning of this week to remain our little secret, then I must do it. I've looked evil in the face and defeated it time and again. I can do this! I just hope this mission will be more successful the day we met Frostbite!

I called the National Guard again with a requested delivery. I told the commanding officer that he could bring it in two shipments if he wanted but I needed the program immediately and the Rock before four. That rock would not be moved easily and that's why I said it could be brought in two separate trips. They took my advice.

,

I set up the program, this one from the camp. The camp's program was vastly different from the program at home. The program at home focused on understanding your enemy, learning your routines and knowing when to quit. This program did not work on a single intensity level. The program from the camp had six intensity levels and the ghosts in this program were programed to act more like my parents' visions of ghosts. While not all ghosts act this way, the camp's program was closest to the behavior of a hostile ghost than anything else I've seen.

Each level deals with a different type of ghost. The program at home has the same kind of ghost with the same plan. This program deals with multiple personality ghosts, different strategy ghosts, and different power and level ghosts. The only thing that needs adjusting is the power level but I will adjust that when the new camp opens next year. These guys don't need to know how to deal with a level six and higher ghost. They're not ready to deal with anything higher than a five.

"Okay," I said, clasping my hands together. "You guys want intensity so I'll give it to you. Today I will prepare you for the Rock. Tomorrow until the camp ends or the last one gives up, we will work on the Rock. Don't think you won't give up. Most of you will give up." It was nine o'clock on Tuesday morning so I had seven hours to prepare them. Oh, Fenton, what have you gotten yourself into?

"We can do this if you can," Charlie declared, still in denial that I was any good. He had been present with the first training and he was one of eight who had completely collapsed and had to be packed to bed. When everyone had gotten up at six o'clock, he had drug and had finished before anyone else, throwing in the towel. Still, though, he insisted that he was better than I. Maybe with some training he could be but I doubt it. I've been doing this for ten years and even the children of the camp could run circles around these guys.

"I won't try to argue with you, Charlie," I said. "You'll need all the energy you can get. I won't rob any more from you but all I'm saying is don't feel ashamed to tucker out." Speaking of Tucker. "Even you guys," I said, turning to Sam and Tucker. "This is extremely taxing on the body. You will pass the first rounds today and some of you will even pass the upper levels but none of you will complete them. No one has ever beaten the Rock—not even me."

"Let's see this thing," Dash said. I took a deep breath. This is going to be difficult.

"Follow me," I said. "I'll say it again but this will be the last time. Do not push yourself. Take breaks and do it frequently. Someone dying on this thing is not going to happen. I will pull you off personally."

I led them to the area I had set up the enormous program. The one big difference between the two programs my parents invented was this one could support up to five hundred people. The Rock was larger than this but it was straight up in the air and it only supported one person at a time. Someone could box up the program for transportation. The Rock wasn't designed for transport once activated.

"That's this program," Hannah declared in astonishment.

"I told you I could give you a sport you'd find challenging," I smiled at her, remembering our epic dodge ball game.

"This thing is huge," Dash declared. I walked onto the platform, the action second nature to me. I picked up a large box full of silver neck braces.

"Okay," I said, walking over with the box. "How this works is simple. Everyone here will get a brace. The brace controls your game individually. When you step on this platform with the program activated, no random shot will be able to take you out. Even if one of the players dodges a blast and it's heading straight for you, your neck brace will not pick up on the attack. If you are hit, the brace will lead you off the platform until you reach this platform."

I stepped down and walked over to a separate platform. "Once here, your game can start over. You will not have to wait for anyone else to finish. You can restart this game a million times and another player could have never died. Also, scores cannot be messed up. These braces monitor the scores very closely and I have inspected them for error. There was none. If it records you as hit nine times, that's how many times you were hit. Now, on to scoring!

"The scores are continual. No matter how many times you're hit. No matter how many times you die—the score continues. Until I reprogram the brace to reset, the score will continue. Each hit deducts points from your total score. Where you are hit depends on how many points are deducted." I looked to Sam and Tucker, "Unlike the Ghost Simulators, this does not lock down a body part. That's the bad thing about this program. It's unrealistic in the sense that you can't always continue with a certain injury. However, if you are hit multiple times, the brace will consider that. I've seen players be hit several times, continue to go for a good while and then waltz right off the platform. Their injuries became life threatening and they eventually died.

"Deaths are, of course, the biggest point deduction although a close second is bartering with a ghost. Don't ask me why my parents thought that was a bad thing but if you make a deal with a ghost, even if it's just for protection, you will suffer a great point loss. One of my campers thought they'd get cute and he couldn't figure out why he 'dropped dead'. He made so many deals his point score went down to zero. Strange I know but that's my parents for ya.

"Now, there are positive points earned. Everyone starts out with one thousand points. With every ghost destroyed, more points add up. This game has no end as far as I can tell. There is no way for me to gauge the end of this game. There are six levels, multiple ghosts, multiple strategies, multiple personalities and multiple power ranges. Some are ridiculously low so don't expect to find a ghost out there that low. The highest power level my parents have on here is only a five by the Ghost Zone's standards. It goes up to an eleven. Now, any questions?"

"When can we start," Hannah declared in excitement. I laughed. I knew she would find this interesting.

"What kind of weapons do we use," Sam asked.

"There is a whole assortment at your disposal," I replied. I pointed my hand to a large pencil box, much like the ones we carry in our backpacks. "There are the bazookas."

"That pencil box," Chris declared. "What are we going to do? Write them a note?"

I chuckled, "You'll see. Anything else?"

"Do these weapons fire real weaponry," Mr. Lancer asked.

"No," I replied. "It wouldn't even hurt a real ghost if you stole one so don't get any ideas. It's one hundred percent simulated. Everything from the ghosts to the weapons to the powers is simulated." That reminded me so I turned to Sam and Tucker. "Also, you can't hit these guys. There's nothing to hit after all."

"Oh, man," Sam and Tucker groaned.

"Tell me about it," I grimaced. "But the Rock's ghosts can be hit. That's also a problem with the Rock, though, because you can be hit too. That's why you get more padding protection on the Rock than with any other program and six and older are only allowed on it."

"Why is it called the Rock," Star asked.

I chuckled, "Two reasons. One, it's straight up like the face of a rock and it resembles one as well. Two, it's as tough as a rock. That thing is the damnedest thing I've ever seen."

"Well, the day is wasting," Dash said. "If it's as hard as you say it is, we'll need all the time on this thing as possible."

"Right you are," I said, walking off the restart platform. I began to hand out neck braces to the campers, making sure they weren't malfunctioning. The Marines had already inspected them so if there were any issues with the brace, a red light would indicate that. After I finished passing out neck braces, I walked over to the pencil box. I picked up the box and pushed a button on the way up. All around the sides of the platform, shelves popped up with weapons.

People have weapons knocked out of their hands all the time so they have the ability to restock. With as large as this platform is, to have two people going for the same area of the arsenal was very unlikely. I opened the pencil box, pulling out the bazookas. That was the only thing not on the walls. I passed them out, in small form. When I had passed out a bazooka to each player and saved one for myself, I stepped on the platform and tossed the bazookas in the air. The magnets picked them up, bringing them to their proper places.

The kids gasped in surprise. I smiled. "Opening the bazookas are simple enough." I positioned my 'pencil' like I was holding a very small bazooka. I actually was but most of these guys didn't understand that. "When it has enough room to expand, twist the extender." I put my fingers around the band in the middle of the bazooka. With a quick twist, the bazooka expanded into full size. "Any questions?"

I just kept surprising them and I must admit I enjoyed it. The group gasped in surprise again but no one seemed to have any questions. Like I said, the gesture was simple enough although the science is beyond me. Maybe that's why no one spoke up. Even if I did know how it worked, they wouldn't be able to understand it and they knew it. My parents are geniuses and everyone in my town knows it now.

I stepped off the platform, clapping my hands together. I slipped my neck brace on but mine was different. As silly as it sounds, mine was mine. My brace was the instructor's brace. I didn't have a setting, mine didn't keep score and I could chose to interact with a player's game to assist with a push of a button. "Okay, one last thing to say and then we will begin. I have the option to interact with a player and teach them something they may be having difficulty understanding. If I do this, no score will have points deducted or added. It will not erase a previous score added or subtracted but once I step in, the game pauses."

"Okay," Dash said. "I want to try this out!"

"Step to the platform," I called, preparing myself for the onslaught. One hundred and eighty players are about to be slaughtered. The minute they put their foot on the platform, ghosts started attacking. Sam and Tucker acted appropriately, hitting the ground and barrel rolling out of danger. The others did not, screaming. They weren't all slaughtered because some got a ghost who desired to feed on them. The ones attacked by the sinister personality ghost's walked to the restarting platform. About forty players had already suffered their first death. Mr. Lancer was shouting book titles and running for his life while Mrs. Tetslaff had backed herself in a corner and was firing haphazardly.

"Danny," I heard Star cry in terror. I smiled, running over to her. Even in all this frenzy, there was plenty of room. Sam and Tucker were doing fine, destroying ghosts left and right. "What do I do?"

"What do you think you do," I asked as I pulled my remote from my pocket. I synchronized with her brace, her game score pausing. "Your objective is to destroy the ghost. You have your tool and you have the ghost. It's just like with the pirates. Destroy the ghost. If you don't want a bazooka, get a baton. You seemed to work well with that."

"So I just shoot him," she replied. I nodded, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Try it," I nodded at her. Star blushed. She raised her gun, firing at the ghost. One shot and it was gone.

"Hey," she called. "I got him!" It reappeared. "Hey, what happened?"

"You still have to defeat him once the game resumes," I explained. "Just be careful when you come across another ghost. There are stronger ones in this program. That type of ghost doesn't even exist in real life. It's power level is pathetic."

"We're lucky to have you," she smiled. "Okay, I think I'm ready!"

"Of course you are," I said, pulling out the remote again. I exited her game, allowing her to take over. She shot the ghost for a second time and it vanished, this time for good. "Now, go get 'em, tiger!"

"You bet," she declared, running after her next ghost. One trained, another hundred and seventy-seven to go.

,

I didn't have to train them all and not even all the ones who had already suffered a death. Once they got the hang of it, the scores started to rise. Sam and Tucker's scores were ballooning to proportions of the camp and it made me so proud. Around noon, I decided that they had everything under control and I took off my neck brace. I did the same thing on the first day of camp every year so this was routine. I slipped on a brace myself, stepping on the platform. I didn't roll out of the way here. I went to work.

I always loved the camp's program and I forgot how much I enjoyed it. Even the level of basic was challenging enough for me because of all the different ghosts available. You never knew what kind of ghost you were facing until it started attacking. I faced a diabolical ghost, a sinister ghost, a playful ghost, a feeding ghost, a starving ghost, a nervous ghost, a cocky ghost (the condensation, as Sam would say, was unbelievable) and a dozen others. Then there were the powers to take into consideration. Some had a reason to be cocky with a power level of five (or ten by the old scale) and then some was so pathetic you almost felt sorry for them. Some had some pretty cool powers and could use them accurately. Others had good powers but didn't know how to use them and proved to be more of a danger to themselves. And then you had a few who just had sucky powers.

I didn't need to do anything to start the material release so I just played on the platform until I heard the jets with my acute hearing. There was a reason I called the Marines and no one else to do this job. They had to be stealthy and who better to remain unseen besides a Marine? They were the coolest people on this planet and I've always had a deep appreciation for them. The only group of people who can rival The Marines is The Division and that's because the Marines had a hand in developing them. We have agents in all the braches but the most agents found in any regional base are the Marines. We just love those guys.

"Okay, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer declared from the restarting platform. "How do we end this? It's getting late."

"Just step off," I said, turning around. No ghost followed me. No ghost attacked me. It wasn't because they were all gentlemen, it was because that's how it's programed. "For future reference, if you try to use this to defeat the game, you'll end up defeating yourself. Constant back turning takes away twenty points, the same as being shot in your leg."

"So if we turn our backs to the ghosts, they won't shoot us," Dash asked. He turned around, closing his eyes. After he wasn't being drug back to the restarting platform, he cracked his eye open. He turned back around and the ghost shot a blast at him. Dash deflected it, destroying the ghost. He turned back around, "Wicked!"

The group of kids began to return, dropping their resized weapons in the pencil box. I lowered the arsenal and picked up the box for the neck braces. "Remember your number so you can learn your score. I'll post them at the cafeteria by morning. If you wish to release your score, then that's your choice but all scores will be by number." I dropped the box on the ground in front of the platform, "Please drop your braces here. If the last person wants to put the box back on the shelf they can but it's not necessary." I walked back to my cabin with Sam and Tucker.

,

"Who got the highest score," Sam asked.

"You did," I answered. "Tucker was only two thousand points behind you, though."

"How many points were you above me," Sam asked.

I smiled, "Eighteen."

"It's only because he lost three hours," Tucker laughed. "I'd bet he'd be fifty thousand above us if he had played along with us."

"Not quite fifty thousand," I smiled. "The highest of the others was twenty-two thousand below Tucker's. That one led the rest by a difference of nine thousand."

"Not bad," Sam smiled. "What about the lowest? How far apart was the fifth's leader to the trailer?"

"A lot," I said, looking at the print off. "Over a hundred thousand. That one barely had a six thousand."

"I wonder who it was," Tucker smirked.

"I don't know," I smirked. Dash and Kwan entered the cabin. I locked my computer and took the paper outside. The sky was still pitch black. Maybe, with a little luck, we can make this work. I tacked the list on the wall in the cafeteria and went to the cabin. I'd keep my eyes closed for the two hours.

When the marines took the material away, the kids couldn't run fast enough to the cafeteria. I heard the results from the program for the remainder of the evening. Luckily, they remained inside for the entire evening and didn't see the sun go down. I called the Marines back to add a little more material to the sky so the night would last longer to cover the lack of time. Overall, they got about four hours of sleep but they never knew they had really only lived one day.

,

Finally, we had caught up. Today was Wednesday and everyone knew we had been here for twelve days. I finally got a break when it comes to luck. I actually asked for good luck and it came to me. I didn't think I would be able to pull it off but as far as I could tell, no one had been the wiser about the four days in two. However, I still had a promise to make. I had to teach them the Rock. I led the group out to where the Guardsmen had delivered it. Unfortunate for the campers, they wouldn't be able to do this on a six-hour day. They would have to face the monster for a normal, twenty-four hour day. May the force be with them.

The gasps filled the area as I took in the sight of my beloved. This thing has kicked my ass more than Skulker could ever hope to do. "May I present the Rock and I'm not talking about a wrestler here! This here is the champion of champions. This rock has defeated more ghost hunters than you can shake a stick at. This rock has caused more tears than Titanic. This rock has broken more dreams than all the top schools in this world combined. You will face it but it will win. No one has beaten it."

"It's enormous," Mikey declared. "What's with all the air bags?"

"So you don't go splat when you fall," I said, being honest. "And believe me, you will fall."

"How do you even start this thing," Travis declared. "And what does it have to do with ghost hunting?"

"I will show you," I said, walking up to it. "Hello, baby. We meet again."

"Can we try with you," Sam asked.

"I'd rather you didn't," I said. "You guys can try when I'm safely on the ground and watching you." I approached her, grabbing the secure-ties. I hooked myself in, prepping myself. "Everyone ready?"

"To see you fall flat on your face," Charlie laughed. "I was born ready!"

"I'll fall," I admitted, "but it'll be on my rump."

"We're ready, Danny," Katrina said, annoyed. I could imagine her glaring at Charlie. She's already shaping up to be his wife.

"Okay," I said, smacking the button. I started the climb, careful not to get the ropes tangled with the programs. I always hated these stupid ropes but I have to show them how to use them. Next time I try to tackle her, I will not be tied down. I kicked my feet against the Rock and used the ropes to do a spin, kicking the ghost back in its cubby. I swung to the left, running along the rock like the pro I was. This was only the first level. Wait until I get higher.

,

I was on level eight when it finally happened. One level for each year one's been against the Rock. If I had attended camp this year, I would have continued to level nine. The ghost came out and I kicked the Rock to escape it. I got away from that ghost only to be grabbed by another. It threw me back and the only thing I could do was fly to stop falling. I don't care how much I want to beat this rock, I won't be flying with an audience!

I landed on the airbag, grunting as the wind was knocked from me. I was pretty high up when it knocked me out of bounds. I sat up and unhooked the secure-ties. Sam and Tucker's eyes were huge.

"That was awesome," Kwan cried.

"Level eight," Sam said, her eyes hollow. "That's as far as you can get."

"Until the next time I go to camp," I said, grumbling. I can't believe I fell for that! Them stupid ghosts paired up!

"I don't know if I want to try it or not," Tucker said, his eyes wide. "If all you can do is level eight, I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You'll do fine," I smiled, getting in a better mood. "You'll probably make it to one-point-eight. I made it to eight-point-four. There are only twelve levels and ten sublevels."

"Just twelve," Dash said, surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "Twelve incredibly hard levels. Each one gets more difficult. You start the level when you push the button and you end it when you push the second button on the first six levels. When you reach the last levels, you don't finish the level until you've battled your way down the Rock."

"That's why you only made it to sublevel four," Tucker said. "You hadn't even defeated half the sublevels yet. What would have happened if you had hit the second button?"

"I would have accumulated the points for half the level," I replied. "The first six are only added if you defeat them. The rest are worth the points of two climbs. I only earned eight climbs out of eighteen."

"So, what was your score," Chris asked.

I walked over to the printout and tore it off. I grunted. "I only got a three-twenty," I grumbled.

"Three hundred and twenty," Sam declared in shock. Oops.

"No," I laughed nervously. "Three hundred and twenty thousand. Each climb is worth twenty thousand alone. You earn points for creativity, efficiency and speed. That means I screwed up on two of the climbs."

"You could have got a three hundred and sixty thousand score," Dash declared in horror.

"I should have gotten a three hundred and sixty thousand score," I grimaced. "Samuels would have my head if he knew I didn't execute this perfectly!"

"I still think that's amazing," Kwan declared.

"Not really," I smiled, crossing my arms. "For every climb you get twenty thousand and you get an extra twenty thousand if you execute it creatively, efficiently and in a timely manner. Legend has it if you defeat the Rock, your score doubles. Keep in mind no one has done this so it's never been confirmed but they say your score reaches an unheard of one million four hundred and forty thousand."

"Incredible," Sam said, breathless. She was already in love and she hasn't even faced it. I know how she feels. The Rock is every ghost hunter's friend and enemy.

"So, who wants to go first," I asked.

"Me," Sam declared.

"No, I do," Tucker declared.

I coughed suggestively. "Come on, guys. Work it out."

"Two out of three," Tucker asked, placing his fist on his outstretched hand.

"You got it," Sam said, preparing for a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they both declared. Sam picked paper but Tucker picked scissors. Tucker it is. They went again, this time Sam's rock beating Tucker's scissors. Sam. The last game started, Sam picking rock and Tucker picking paper. Paper covers rock. Tucker wins!

"Yes," Tucker declared. "Hey, D, do I have to put these stupid ropes on?"

"No. Most ghost hunters don't," I replied. "You may find it easier to go without the ropes. They've become almost extinct amongst hunters."

"Then why did you use them," Sam demanded. "They probably slowed you down!"

"Nah," I smiled at her. "I know how to do it with or without them. I prefer without them but every time I use them, I like using the ropes for leverage."

"If only you could use them when you want them and send them away when you don't, huh, Danny," Tucker laughed.

"Can't have it both ways," Sam smiled. We turned our full attention to Tucker as he stepped up to the Rock. He pushed the button, starting the level. I knew he'd make it past the first six sublevels but I was surprised when he made it all the way to the second level. When he did get knocked down, it was on the third sublevel.

Tucker hit the airbag, launching into the air and slamming into it again. "Wow," Tucker cried, breathing hard. "That was amazing!"

"Congrats, Tuck," I smiled. "You made it further than I thought you would!"

"My turn," Sam smiled. She stepped up to the Rock and pushed the button just as Tuck and I had before. Sam made it as far as Tucker and was almost taken out by the same thing that took Tucker out. Instead, she learned from Tucker's mistake and used the ghost to do a spin. When she grabbed the rock again, I knew what would take her out. Two-o-four had knocked me out all summer my eighth year and I didn't get it until the contest at the end of the year. Sam went right over the ghost's hole and just as her abdomen crossed the hole, the ghost jumped out and jabbed her in the stomach, sending her caroling to the ground. She done just as Tucker had, landing on the airbag, launching back into the air and slamming into the bag a second time. "W-What the heck? What hit me?"

"That's part of the program," I smiled. "It took me all year to figure that one out."

"You were eight," Sam declared. "Can't you tell me now that I'm fifteen?"

"Sorry," I smiled at her. It's part of the training. The ghost hits you so soft that you don't know where it comes from but the hit is surprise enough to make you lose your grip. You could be eighty years old and still be surprised by that. It's not just for kids.

"At least I know I wouldn't have made it any further," Tucker laughed.

"Who's next," I asked. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading. This was going to be awesome.

,

Ninety percent of them didn't make it past one-o-three. The remaining eighteen kids didn't see level two. Hannah made it the furthest and she only made it to one-o-seven. They tried their hardest but they just aren't ready. I was glad that I didn't do this yesterday because they wouldn't be tired enough. The Rock was just too hard. Only seventy-two of them made it past the first sublevel, including the eighteen that made it to one-o-four. They kept trying but they yielded little results. Only ten of us were exhausted: Sam, Tuck, Hannah, Dash, Kwan, Katrina, Brigit, Rachel, Randy and I. Ghost hunter, ghost hunter, gymnast, competitor, athlete, budding ghost hunter, cheerleader, gymnast, wrestler, and ghost hunter.

When night finally fell, we retired. I was exhausted and I still couldn't get past sublevel four. Tucker managed to reach Sam's level but he couldn't figure out the secret to defeating the ghost. I guess he heard me say what it was but every time he tried to defeat it, it knocked him down. None of the others made it beyond one-o-seven and only Hannah had reached that level. I had everyone but Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff trying the Rock and I knew I had made a group of monsters.

The last day of camp would go to the Rock and the program, no doubt about it. The campers were rushing to breakfast so they could get to the two camp programs. I would have a lot of new campers to train come next year, that was for sure. It terrified me and made me proud at the same time. They would have to deal with the ghosts or leave town, that was what it boiled down to. The fact that they were willing to fight for their town meant the world to me. The only thing that scared me was with this many ghost hunters in town, it's bound to draw attention to Amity Park. While I don't mind allowing my ghost hunting family know about the ghosts in general, I'm not too keen on having a bunch of hunters, many I trained personally, shooting at me.

,

It was just after nine when I heard something. It wasn't my turn so I walked away from where I had the two programs set up. I could hear an engine and tires rolling across the gravel. When I made it back to camp, I saw a bus arriving. Oh, I thought. It's just the bus coming to take us home today. It's early but there was a lot of gear to collect before our six o'clock departure. I turned back around, heading back to the programs.

I heard a clicking sound and a voice sing song, "Radar?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I spun around, taking a good look at the bus. It wasn't a Washington County school bus but it wasn't a Casper High bus either. I know that voice and she called me Radar. "No way," I declared.

"Where are you going, sweet thang," she declared. I saw a strawberry-blonde teenager step off the bus in a pair of skin tight blue jeans and a white tank top. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"The triplets," I declared. Or rather, one of the triplets.

"I prefer Ali," she smiled. She held out her arms, "Come give me a hug!"

I ran to her, engulfing her in a hug. "Oh, baby girl, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Radar," she said, no longer flirting. Finally, her two sisters stepped off the bus, each one wearing blue jeans but one wearing a red long sleeved shirt and the other wearing a black Godsmack T-shirt, the shirt huge on her tiny frame.

"Radar," the red shirt triplet called, hugging me.

"Hey," I said, hugging her back. "Ana or Ava?"

"Ava," she smiled.

"Ana," I said, holding my arms out. Ana hugged me tight.

"You are looking better and better," Ana said.

"Radar," I heard a male voice. I turned to see Kevin running to embrace me. I returned the hug tightly.

"Kevin, I've missed you," I said, breaking the hug. Kevin had messy brown locks and was wearing a sky blue t-shirt.

"You haven't called us back," Kevin said, crossing his arms. "I told you to call me when we talked to you months ago!"

"Sorry," I said. "I've been busy."

"Yeah, busy battling ghosts," another voice said as he too stepped off the bus. I looked up to see a boy a little older than me with super short jet-black hair. He had on a gray muscle shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. "How've ya been, Radar?"

"Busy," I smiled at him. "How's the world been treating you, Nick?"

"Better than yours apparently," Nick smirked. "Ghosts! Unbelievable."

"Who knew, right," I laughed. It wasn't like any of us believed in ghosts. We were just the kids of ghost hunters. Our parents were the generation that went nuts believing in ghosts. We were just forced to tag along for the insane ride.

They all started to silence me and I looked up to see Samuels step off the bus. "I thought you."

"Hey, Samuels," I smiled. I wouldn't keep that from him. I was a non-believer until I became one myself. "Are you responsible for this reunion?"

"I needed them to see their new camp anyhow," Samuels replied. "I thought I'd get the gang back together."

"I've got some people I want you guys to meet," I said, starting for the Rock. "Plus, an old friend is here."

"Impossible," Kevin said. "Everyone from the camp is here!"

"Not everyone," I smiled. I couldn't wait for my classmates to see how it's really done.

,

"The Rock," I heard my ghost hunters declare in shock.

"What's it doing here," one of the triplets called from behind me.

"I asked to have it delivered here," I smirked. "Just because I couldn't go to camp didn't mean I had to die of boredom. What do you say we show these guppies how it's done?"

"You mean you haven't," Kevin asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I showed them a little but I've been more preoccupied with training them," I said.

"So you've been to ghost hunter's camp but with these wimps," Nick said.

"Hey," Dash declared. "Who you calling a wimp, wimp?"

Nick raised his eyebrow at Dash.

"Uh, Dash, these guys aren't like me. They'll kick your ass and then insult you."

"He's nothing but skin and—whoa," Dash cried. He landed on his back side.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Nick said. "I may be small but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I've done things you only dream of!"

"That's enough, Nick," I declared. "Settle down before I have to teach you a lesson!"

"Don't think I can't take you, Radar," Nick said, flexing his fingers. He gave me a cocky grin, "I've been practicing."

"And I've been fighting," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Practice can only do so much. It takes field experience to get to our levels."

"Our," Kevin asked. Sam and Tucker coughed.

"Oh, right," I laughed, having forgot. "This is Sam Manson, the girl," I said, standing behind Sam. "And this is Tucker Foley, the guy," I said, touching Tucker's shoulder.

_Keep rubbing it in_, Tucker grumbled. _I can't believe Samuels thought I was the girl!_

Don't be so sore, I replied. Samuels just couldn't believe a woman could be so strong.

_He didn't know Sam._

No kidding.

"Oh, my, my, my," a voice from the back said. It was a girl. "He's hot."

I looked back and nearly had a heart attack. She had short black hair, a leather skirt and a white belly shirt on. "Cassandra?"

"Hey," Tucker said, raising his eyebrows. I inwardly flinched. "Cassandra, huh?"

"You can call me anything you'd like, hunk," she said, circling Tucker. "Oh, and he's got a cute ass too!"

"You ain't too bad looking yourself, sweetheart," I heard a male voice say. I snapped my head up to see a blonde haired boy a little older than I was standing beside Sam. He had on jeans, a shirt and a black jacket.

"Back off, Vic," I declared.

"Are you taken, sweetheart," he asked.

"No, I'm not but I'm not interested, either," she retorted.

I walked over to Vic, pushing him back. This guy was an okay guy and I hung out with him but whenever he tried to talk to girls, we got into it. He stole Heather's virginity and she quit the camp because he's a heartbreaker. "You mess with her and you mess with me," I said, stepping between Sam and Vic.

"Danny," Sam groaned. "I don't need anyone's protection!"

"I know you don't," I said, keeping my eyes on Vic, "but this guys an a-hole when it comes to women."

"Darn right," Ava said, crossing her arms. Ana and Ali led Sam away from us.

"He's a heartbreaker," Ali said to Sam. "He'll tell you anything to get in your pants. Stay away from him."

"Sam don't wear pants," Tucker said, crossing his arms, Cassandra long forgotten. "And he'll have to deal with us to get to her!"

"Okay, I don't want to tease you three anymore but why do you guys seem so overprotective of Sam," Dash asked. "Do both of you want to do her or something?"

"No," I retorted while Tucker more like cried it in horror.

"She's our friend, Dash," I said more calm this time. "I know Sam gets angry because I treat her differently but we've been friends for years. You can do something with girls other than date them or make love with them."

Tommy snickered, "I bet he wouldn't say that if he could screw Manson!"

"Tommy," I retorted at the same time as Dash. I stared at him in shock.

"They're Team Phantom," Dash retorted. "Do not disrespect them!"

"I don't care what you think I am," I retorted. "If you regard Sam in that manner again, you'll be wearing your skin inside out!"

"Team Phantom," Samuels cried and I cringed. I forgot he was there.

"How do they know your team name, Radar," Ana asked.

I chuckled nervously, "They thought that our team was lousy and it insulted us. Sam and Tucker dared them to call Team Phantom's hotline and our team phone rang."

"How would they know about your team," Ali asked. "Did you release the team or something?"

"We have a ghost that aids us when it gets bad and he has the same last name," I chuckled, looking to Samuels. I am so dead for this. "Because our team phone is a cell phone, they thought Team Phantom stays at HQ all the time and never helps. They didn't realize we did most the work until the night shift."

"You're associated with Danny Phantom," Samuels declared, finally able to speak.

"Yeah," I squeaked. "You can't tell my parents. They'll kill me!"

"I doubt they'll kill you," Samuels rolled his eyes, "but they might kill Phantom." He admitted there was real possibility there. "Why haven't you told them?"

I gave him a look, "Have you heard one of their rants? He can do no good in their eyes and I don't want anything to do with it."

"Who is this Danny Phantom," Nick asked. Oh, please, don't let any of my ghost hunters watch the show. I doubt they do because it clearly says Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom—in the freaking theme song—but I've had worse luck.

"He's the most handsome, most dreamy, most heroic guy of all time," Paulina said, sighing. "He's our hero!"

"He's a ghost that protects us from the evil ghosts. When the ghosts were exposed, the mayor at the time framed him for possessing him and causing all the trouble. He stuck around even though they named him Public Ghost Enemy Number One and most thought he was a bad ghost. Then when the town was sucked into the Ghost Zone, he saved us from the ghost who attacked us and everyone… almost everyone knows he's the hero," Dash said.

"He's saved this town so many times," Kwan replied. "He saved us from the first attack with the mayor. He saved our parents from a bunch of pirates. He saved us from an evil doctor that gave us ghost powers. He saved us from that ghost Dash was talking about when we were sucked into the Ghost Zone. He saved us from an electricity absorbing ghost and gave a lot of us A's for a week by smiling at us."

"Oh, for the love of God," I declared, hiding behind my hand. He's talking about Technus when I tried to split myself.

"What, Radar," Kevin asked. "Something wrong?"

"He's fine," Sam and Tucker said, the smiles in their voices.

"Yeah, he's saved us tons of times but all they have against him is a framed possessing, him stealing things when he was under someone's control and something to do with Easter which I'm still unsure how he was involved with that," Ashley remarked.

"I've been meaning to ask you guys that. What do you mean he was under someone else's control," I asked, looking at Ashley.

"Well, we blew up that security footage of him when he robbed that museum," Ashley started.

"We blew it up so many times that we could see his eyes," Paulina butted in. "He had red eyes and his eyes are green!"

"That's very good," I said, surprised.

"He works so hard to protect us so the least we can do is protect him," Star said, smiling at me. Okay, what is up with her? Isn't she with Kwan?

"Well, we'd love to meet this ghost," Ali said, "although I doubt he's as good looking as our Radar."

I laughed out, "Oh, girls, don't tell me you're still on that kick!"

"Oh, we're dating you," Ava declared. "We placed dibs on you back in fifth grade and we didn't even like boys back then!"

"You're going to what," Sam declared. I refrained from laughing.

"We're going to date him," Ana stated. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah," Sam barked. "No one gets near Danny without proper authorization!"

"We knew him first," Ali said, glaring at Sam.

"I don't care who knew him first, you're not dating him," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Sam, Ali, Ana, Ava," I declared. "Enough. Wow, too many three-letter names!"

"So," Cassandra stated, taking this moment to pick up where she left off. "What do you say, sweetie pie? Wanna go out later?"

"I see no harm in it," Tucker smiled, "so long as Danny doesn't have any plans. We may have some cleaning up to do when we get home."

"You can go on your first date," I chuckled. "I can handle the ghosts."

"Surely you guys didn't leave Phantom locked in your headquarters," Dash declared.

"Phantom works in mysterious ways," Sam said, still glaring at the triplets. "Sometimes he can make it, other times he can't."

"He's mine," Ali declared.

"Oh, he is not," Ava retorted. "I made the dib first!"

"He's going out with me first," Ana demanded.

"Ladies," I said, groaning. "I think I should have a say in this." Sam snapped her head in my direction, the hurt, betrayal and anger clearly there. "I'm not ready for a girlfriend right now. I have too many ghosts to take care of!" Sam calmed down.

"But, sweetie," Ali said, locking those green eyes on me. "We've had this laid out for five years!"

"I didn't know I'd be fighting ghosts on a daily basis five years ago," I explained. Plus, I won't be doing anything but finding my baby when I get back.

"Actually, Cassandra, I forgot that I do have something I have to do," Tucker said. I looked to him, knowing my thought had spurred this. "May I call on you later," he asked like a gentleman, even bowing. Cassandra pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "No need," Tucker said, pulling out his PDA. "I'm a techno-geek!"

"Ooh, even better," Cassandra said. She shot off her number and Tucker took it down. "You'd better call me, hot cakes. Take as long as you need but don't leave me yearning too long. I might start missing you."

Tucker took her hand in his, kissing it swiftly, "You're knight shall call upon thee."

Cassandra giggled, kissing Tucker's cheek. I smiled and then started to laugh as Tucker slumped. Sam put her elbow on Tucker's shoulder and I noticed him lose a little height. I gasped, helping Sam push him back to the ground. He started to float!

"Easy lover boy," I whispered. "And you don't have to cancel because of me."

_I'm getting my niece back_, Tucker declared. _I just can't believe I allowed my emotions to cloud my better judgment. I'm sorry Danny. You must think I'm a horrible brother._

I do not, I retorted. I'm the horrible brother to force you to give up your first date to deal with my baggage.

_I'd hardly call my niece baggage! Danny, I'll always choose you over anyone I may be interested in. The only person who I may side against you with is Sam and that's a seldom occurrence._

I know, I replied softly. I just don't want you putting your life on hold for me.

_You, Sam, and now Lilly are my life_, Tucker said with determination. _I have never fallen in love at first sight so fast. She is the most adorable little thing I've ever seen._

"Are you okay, Radar," Kevin asked, looking at me weirdly. "Is it just me or did he just space out?"

"I'm fine," I said, looking up to them. "Just a little tired, I guess. This is the second day I've been working on the Rock. We all know how exhausting those first few days can be once you get back into the swing of things."

Kevin smiled at me, "Oh, yeah. That rock will beat the hell out of ya."

"And it did," I laughed. "Eight-o-four."

"You can't get to the top of the eighth level," Nick asked.

"This is my ninth year," I said, getting back into the conversation. "Well, it would have been."

"That's right," Nick remarked. "You're a year below me. I can never remember your age."

"Fifteen," I smiled. "My birthday was fucked up but it came." Their eyes widened and Samuels leaned against the program. "Sorry for my language," I added bashfully.

"Jeez, Fenton, I didn't know you had it in ya," Chris said, his eyes hollow.

"I didn't use to, hence their horrified and surprised expressions but fighting real ghosts can do it to ya," I chuckled. Of course, it had nothing to do with ghost hunting per say.

_It was Vlad_, Tucker said sadly.

I didn't know you could hear thoughts for three weeks and I find out and you can't go five minutes without reminding me, I declared in mock anger.

_What can I say_, Tucker laughed. _I'm the type of guy that if I keep it to myself I don't mention it but once I let the cat out of the bag, I've got to keep petting it!_

You can say that again, I laughed.

_What can I say_, Tucker started then broke out laughing. I joined his chortling, all of it inward.

"So, what do you guys say we show off a little," I smiled. "I would love to do a little preview to show these guys what they have in store if they decide to join Division G."

"Are you Coach Radar or Captain Radar? There is a difference," Nick asked.

I thought it over, "As much as I'd like to work with you if I am showing the fundamentals of the camp, then I need to be Coach Radar. Is that all right?"

"Sure," Kevin said. "We like both forms but there is a difference. Nick was right there."

I smiled at Kevin, finding humor in what he said. I guess I really have had two forms my entire life just now there really is a difference. "Okay. Sam, Tuck, are you participating?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag us away," Tucker smiled.

"Wild ghost horses you mean," Sam added with a gleam in her eye.

"I'm sorry, guys," I laughed. "The best you can hope for is third place."

"You believe they're that good," Nick scoffed.

"You tell me," I added, looking at them as a group. "You guys have been trained by me for one month out of the entire year for at most ten years! Sam and Tucker have been trained by me every day of every month of every year for six and eleven years, respectively."

"That's bad news," Ava said, looking to Sam and Tucker.

"Have you really trained them," Ali asked, her voice small.

"Please let me grab one of the top five spots," Ana said, folding her hands in prayer and looking up.

"Okay," I said, friendlier this time. I walked towards the program, "Grab a brace!"

"It's not the Rock," Sam asked in confusion.

"Heck no," Vic declared, earning a glare from me. Don't talk to her, you ape! "That would be unfair. The Rock is only used to gauge our progress. The only competitor we have against the Rock is our score from the previous year."

Tucker put his hand on my shoulder as he moved past me. _Don't worry about Sam. She's no fool. She knows who her man is._

I'm not worried about her dating Vic, I said. I just don't like him talking to any girl but he's not talking to just any girl. He's talking to one of my girls!

_And you're not just talking about the woman you love, I know_, Tucker smirked as he went to the brace box. _If he talked to Mom Number… actually, any Mom, you'd react that way._

You bet your damn ass I would, I remarked. I love Sam more than words can express but I'm not acting this way because I love her. That thing is a pig when he's around women. I used to think no one was worse than he is but now I know no one is worse than he is without being the worst a human can be.

_Well, worry about Lilly, our moms, Jazz and Brit_, Tucker said. _If he messes with Sam, I feel bad for him._

Tucker grabbed a brace as the rest stepped to the beginning of the platform. I stepped forward, preparing to start the competition. "Okay," I began, "This is a test. Your score comes from your ability to perform and stay ahead of your competition. When you step on the platform is not the time to ask questions—now is that time. Once you step on that platform, you will be responsible for your own actions. Because this is a test, I will signal when the start time begins.

"If you chose to not step on the platform when that moment begins, one point will be deducted for every minute you remain immobile. You have the opportunity to ask any questions as long as you are off the platform. You may start at the time of your choosing but every sixty seconds you wait once I have started the competition you forfeit a point of your score and the opportunity to increase your score. If you chose to remain off the platform after a life-termination, you will have ten minutes before you start to lose points. You may take this time in as many or as few breaks as you choose.

"You also have an additional ten minutes for a time out. You may use that time in as many or as few breaks as you choose here as well. To access this time-out, which means you are on the platform, all you need to do is turn around. Once your ten minutes are up, you will be penalized one point per minute. Once you step on the platform, there is no opportunity to receive answers for your questions. This does not include after a life-termination. You have the opportunity to remain in the game until your points are extinct or until I call time. The time of this game is three hours. The person with the most points at that time is the winner. Are there any questions?"

"Is this game just like before," Sam asked.

"Yes," I replied. "You are competing against ghosts, you have the arsenal at your disposal, you may restart your game until your points are extinct and if you turn your back to your opponent, he will not fire."

"You said we have a ten minute time out off the platform," Tucker said. "May this time be used before we begin our game?"

"It may not," I answered. "You are being penalized because you have the opportunity to ask questions. Once you step on the platform, that opportunity disappears and your ability to have breaks begins." No one else asked any questions. "Are there any more questions?" After a pause to confirm there would be no more questions asked at this time, I pulled out my stopwatch. "The three hour time limit starts: now!" The players all stepped on the platform, forfeiting their opportunity to ask any questions.

There were no tallies on who was in the lead. All this information was being sent to my computer so that there would be no distractions. The players moved so fast and the summer campers displayed that speed in their astonished exclaims. The guys watched the girls go in surprise and shock. Most of my classmates couldn't believe a girl could be so strong. I know most believed the girls would be at a disadvantage but in honesty, the guys were. The women were sleeker and more agile. That was why Ghost Hunters are more toned than buff.

"You sure do talk a lot, don't you," Katrina snickered.

"When I'm Radar, yes," I released a big breath for dramatization. I chuckled, "There is a lot of rules and a lot of components one has to know about this before they can begin. It's not something I want to do, it's something that I must do."

"Well, I can't believe how much of a leader you are," she smiled. "I saw you lead us when our parents were kidnapped but I also remember you not being able to get a crowd to ask for good music."

"There's a difference between Radar and Danny," I replied softly. "I have a lot of personalities in me and each one is different. You can say I've got split personalities."

"I can definitely see that," she smiled. She gasped in surprise when one of my younger campers did a back flip over a ghost, firing on the ghost from the air and knocking it out. She turned around, looking for the next attack. No one has been shot as of right now. "That was amazing!"

"Her name is Beca," I replied. "Her father trained her himself and I didn't get her until last year. Can you believe she's only eleven?"

"That girl is only eleven," Ashley declared in surprise. "Here I've been thinking she had been stinted in her growth!"

I laughed, "Not quite. I train pre-teens to teens: ten through seventeen. Rarely is there an eighteen year old in the camp because we only accept those in school and the camp is during the month of August."

"So you teach anyone who's in the fifth grade to the twelfth grade," Dash asked.

"That's right," I replied. I crossed my arms, watching my protégés. "I train anyone who's in that age group the summer before their fifth year to twelfth year. Age doesn't really matter but because Ghost Hunters start before school, we label it by year. Children aged two through nine are Youth Division, early years and teens aged ten through seventeen are Youth Division, adolescent years. It is illegal to make anyone younger than two a ghost hunter and once you turn eighteen, you are a Division G Special Agent. We call the months between graduation and your eighteenth birthday, if you haven't already turned eighteen, Ghost Hunter's Limbo. Before you are a Special Agent, everyone else is Division G Youth Division. They have no title."

"What do you mean everyone else," Katrina asked.

"I'm the exception of the rule because I'm the Lieutenant Director. I'm the third in command but in the event of Samuels's death, I am the one who assumes the role of Director. In the case of Samuels's absence, and until it can be determined that the succession needs to take place, the Intelligence Officer steps in."

"That's amazing," Star declared in astonishment. "You will lead the Ghost Hunters someday?"

"He sure will," Samuels said, smiling at me. "Director, Intelligence Officer and Lieutenant Director are the official names. They are more referred as the boss, the expert and the distributor."

"Okay," Dash said, his face lighting up in humor. "Why does all the names match until Fenton's?"

"Because while I am here to assume directorship, my main purpose until that time is to keep the Division running," I remarked. "For such an important role as the Lieutenant Director, you can't just step in after one day on the job. I have been preparing for this my whole life. The distributor keeps the regions, the districts and the boss running smoothly by making sure everything is where it's supposed to be."

"And the only thing he's screwed up in his ten year career was not having my Radar where I needed it," Samuels kidded. I chuckled.

"What's so funny about that," Katrina asked. "Where did he put it and how old was he?"

"I left it in Amity Park and I was fifteen," I laughed. "He's talking about me this month."

A few of the kids laughed as they got the joke but more were engrossed in the competition. The first player was yet to be shot and we were still several minutes away from that moment. That's why I didn't mind talking through this. While it may be interesting to the visitors, it was rather boring to Samuels and I. It doesn't get interesting until forty-five minutes in the game and we were only ten minutes in. We had some time. I turned around, anticipating what was about to happen.

"Did you bring any chairs, Radar," Samuels asked.

"On it, boss," I said as I headed to the camp.

"That's why he's my Radar," Samuels said, the smile evident in his voice.

,

I gathered up two hundred eleven chairs, not wanting to leave anyone behind. There were one hundred and eighty-two of us not participating in the competition as of right now but twenty-nine people participating in the competition. It is inevitable that a small number of players will be expelled. I returned with the Fenton lawn chairs. My classmates will flip when they see this invention.

"Aw, very good, Radar," Samuels said as I swung the pack around my shoulder. The pack looked like a single lawn chair so I could see the disappointment in my classmates faces. I pulled out a chair one-third the size of a compact umbrella and tossed it to Samuels.

I reached back in the bag. "Heads up," I called as I tossed the bagged chair at the first person I saw alert. I had all the chairs handed out, my own chair in my hand and the remaining in the bag on the ground in five minutes.

"What do we do with this," Charlie asked.

"Pay attention," I said. Samuels had done me a favor and refrained from sitting down. I know he wants to see their faces as much as I do. "Remove your chair from its bag. It's just like a regular lawn chair so if you know how to remove one of those, you know how to remove this." I untied the knot and opened the draw-string. I slipped the lawn chair out and it looked just like a lawn chair with the metal bars and cloth seat but it also had a small string attached unlike it's primitive counterpart. "Place the chair on the ground right-way up."

"It's a little small, Fenton," Charlie retorted. Oh, I'm starting to dislike this guy.

"I know that, Charlie," I declared, struggling to control my temper. "What you need to do is pull the string." Katrina squealed in complete surprise and fear when she pulled the string. I cringed. The chair began to balloon out rapidly, expanding into an air-cushioned armchair. "I am so sorry," I declared. "I was going to say 'and step away'!"

"It's a little too late now, Fenton," Charlie declared. He had rushed over to Katrina when she started to scream. "Are—?"

Katrina started to laugh once the shock was over. "Oh, Charlie, shut up. It's okay Danny. That was absolutely amazing!"

I heard a second chord pulling out and stomping feet as the individual retreated. I looked up to see Star trying it. Her entire face lit up in a laugh of pure entertainment. When the chair finished ballooning, Star started laughing. "How do your parents do these amazing things? Most scientists would call this science fiction!"

"I'm afraid that answer was something I wasn't thrilled about," Samuels said with a grimace. He held the chord in his hand, walking out as far as he could. When he reached the end of the chord without toppling the chair, Samuels did it the way Mom and Dad designed the operation by pulling on the chord a good three feet away. The chair ballooned just as Katrina and Star's had. "When Maddie and Jack accidently invented ectoplasm—or discovered it, however you want to see it—they stumbled upon an entire world of physics that was thought to be pure fiction. I wasn't happy that they had created something so threatening to the secret—and I was right," Samuels added spontaneously.

I turned to him sharply, "Do not bring this up! You know as well as I do that ectoplasm is our future. Just because it has the potential to expose ghosts does not mean that we can ignore that element! It's out there, Samuels! It's just not out there in a natural form!"

"My point exactly—," Samuels began.

"But Ectoranium is," I retorted, cutting him off with a sharp tone. "If it's not meant to exist in our world, then tell me how Ectoranium exists? Huh?"

"Radar," Samuels sighed, "You just don't see the dangers of this."

"I don't," I retorted in disbelief. "Samuels, you weren't here when this town discovered the truth. You did not see what our secret did to a small population or go through the hell I went through to keep it contained in Amity Park. Very few people know ghosts exist that don't live in Amity Park. Our biggest threat posed are those who ran after the attacks. I trust the people of this town to keep it a secret."

"And they would never know if Maddie and Jack didn't open that portal," Samuels declared, his mood darkening and his voice going deeper.

"Don't you dare try to use that technique on me," I said, lowering my voice. "I respect you highly Samuels but I will not be pushed around. I know more than anyone the consequences of creating that portal but you need to understand something: it wouldn't have opened if it were impossible! People push the borders of science all the time and the repercussions of that extreme is far more greater than the exposure of ghosts! There is a hand of some higher power at play here and we cannot understand that yet! We will someday and I guarantee you that we will understand and accept it as a blessing. I refuse to believe any more that what happened to me was pure punishment!"

"I'm sorry, Radar," Samuels said, lowering his voice. "I got out of line."

"You're damn right you did," I declared. "I know you don't like the invented ectoplasm but everything happens for a reason. Sometimes we don't understand that reason for some time but everything happens for a reason. I have made so many discoveries in the past eleven months that you wouldn't believe."

"I've never seen Fenton so angry," Kwan said softly. He was whispering and I know I wasn't meant to hear his phrase.

"I know," Dash whispered back. "Did you see that change? That wasn't the Danny I know at all!"

"That's the Radar who I've chipped, carved and chiseled out for the past ten years," Samuels said, his eyes wide. I had missed it before but now it was plain as the nose on Freakshow's face: Samuels had gotten the shit scared out of him. "Congratulations, Radar. You're truly a Lieutenant Director."

I took a calming breath, "I don't understand it, Samuels. I can't explain it to anyone. I know, though, that there is a reason for this. The universe makes no mistakes." I pulled the chord, the chair ballooning directly in front of me. Of course, I didn't flinch. I sat down, the first to do so.

"Walk back as far as you can with as little force on the chord as possible. Make sure it's still in the right position and pull gently," Samuels said, taking over the lesson. His instruction to do it gently reminded me that Katrina and Star were lucky. They could have yanked the chair into the air, causing it to balloon mid-flight.

**AN: I'm really sorry about boring you with a repeat of last chapter. I could not think of any other way to do that. I wanted to show Sam and Tucker's emotions as Danny released his. I thought it would be too weird if I wrote down that he thought about it and started crying. I hope I conveyed that clearly and more importantly, I hope I didn't bore you to death as I tried. Send me your feedback, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today is the eleventh anniversary of 9/11. If you have not already, please take a moment to reflect on the events of that horrible day and remember the 9,996 lives lost and thousands more impacted. We should always remember what happened on this day and be thankful for everything we have. Our country is not perfect but we have it much better than most do. No matter your party or your political beliefs, this is an important day and if you are AMERICAN, you should always remember what it means to be free. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, D-Stabilized or Phantom Planet.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Six: Worth Fighting For**

Forty minutes into the competition and we still hadn't seen any mistakes. The campers were all whispering amongst themselves, commenting on the players' progresses. I started observing the players' more closely as I knew the time was ticking down. Everyone was at a level that they would make no mistakes for at least forty-five minutes so it was almost time. After observing a few seconds of each player, I saw who would most likely make the mistake first.

"Who will make the first mistake," Samuels asked me. I knew I became curious for some reason.

"Kimberly," I remarked. "Watch her movements. Unless she takes a time-out, she will be the first to make a mistake." Samuels observed Kim's performance for a few minutes but before he could determine she was the one to make the mistake first for sure, she had made her mistake. Kimberly was shown no mercy once her mistake had been made, the ghost hitting her repeatedly. Kim had the opportunity to counterattack but it's easier said than done when in shock. Within seconds, Kimberly let out a startled scream and began walking to the restarting platform. I looked to the stopwatch: "Forty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds."

"Well done, Radar," Samuels smiled. Kimberly made it to the restarting platform and ran back to the game. She lost no break minutes.

"So that was this Kimberly," Katrina remarked, watching the platform intently.

"Yeah," I remarked. "Sixteen year old."

"You didn't train her for her entire adolescent years," Kwan asked.

"No," I remarked. "I trained her. She's only a year older than I am. I've been training ten through seventeen since I was six."

"Six years old," Dash declared in shock.

"He was so much better at the hard stuff than he was with the small stuff," Samuels replied, "and I'm not saying he was bad at the small stuff. I felt he was capable of training kids older than he was. I'm surprised that you have never seen this side of him."

"I kept this part of my life private until the beginning of Summer school," I replied. "I didn't feel like I belonged in this town until this year when I realized how much I loved it. Before we were sucked into the Ghost Zone, this town was just my town. Now, they're family."

"That is so sweet," Katrina said. I lowered my head.

"When did I become so sentimental," I said, embarrassed. This was so not good for my dude status.

"Seriously," Dash laughed. "I feel like you just vomited up rainbows and other shit like that!"

I have gotten in touch with my feminine side. "I don't know," I laughed. "I wish I could blame it on sun exposure," I chuckled as I looked up. The ever-present gray cover still hung over our heads.

"Don't say the w-word," Sam and Tucker cried from the platforms. I chuckled at their determination.

"Oops," I said, unable to stop the laughter. I wanted to show my concern but I couldn't stop laughing at their display. They're in the second most extreme competition in the world and they have time to correct my mistake. Amazing! My attention landed on Rachel as she fired, destroyed a ghost and wiped her brow. "Rachel's about to call a time-out," I commented. Rachel turned around.

"Insightful as always, Radar," Samuels remarked. My classmates gasped. "Yep, that's Rachel!"

"It's just like the dodge ball game," Mikey remarked. "He could predict who was going to throw at whom and he'd be right! It's like he's psychic or something!"

"He's not psychic," Samuels remarked with a tune, "he's a radar"

I leaned in my chair, watching the group become more accident-prone. Only Sam, Tucker, Kevin, Vic, Ana and Gisel were batting one hundreds. Such a small number compared to the twenty-nine present. Of course, only a handful of the large percent were making lethal mistakes. The rest would only be hit within the next ten minutes and only a small portion would be walked to the restarting position. Rachel took a one minute time-out and returned to the game. Her performance improved dramatically. Less than a percent practiced that valuable trick.

Suddenly, eight people were out like the domino effect. Still a large number of people remained in the competition but only the six remained perfectly safe. The rest were just ticking time bombs. Now begin the mistakes and from here on out, only the strong will survive.

,

As time went by, more and more players took hits and took hits frequently. It took an hour and a half for Tucker to suffer his first hit but he recovered from it, surviving the attack. Sam took the longest for a hit but unfortunately, the hit was fatal. When two hours elapsed, Tucker remained the only one still surviving with no deaths. Six had took so many hits that they dried up their total score and one had figured out too late that he needed a rest and when the two ten minute pauses dried up, he bottomed out. When the three hours were up, I ordered them to all turn around and step down from the platform.

"Now, we will determine the winner," I declared as I stood up. I led everyone to my cabin but non-verbally instructed the group to continue to the cafeteria. When I arrived with the print off and its copies, I passed them out amongst the crowd and held the master copy. I hadn't even looked at the results. "The third place winner is Kevin Richland with a score of three hundred forty-two thousand five hundred and ninety-two." The visitor's eyes went wide. "The second place winner is Sam Manson—Sam ," I declared in shock.

"What," Sam retorted in shock as well.

"Yes," Tucker cried, losing his mind.

"Grab that beret," I joked with Sam. "Sorry, Sam but you got a score of eight hundred twenty one thousand two hundred and eighteen." I smiled, unable to hide my pride. "And the first place, grand prize winner is Tucker Foley with eight hundred twenty two thousand one hundred and ninety-eight." I read over the numbers again, feeling the pity for Sam wash over me. "Nine hundred and eighty point difference. I'm so sorry Sam. Your death cost you the game. If neither of you were shot, it'd be a tie."

"Radar," Samuels said, his voice squeaky.

"Yeah," I asked, looking to him. I wanted to try to find a way to be both supportive of Tucker and Sam without hurting the other.

"They beat your score," Samuels said in that same squeaky voice.

"Don't be ridiculous," I rolled my eyes. "Only my record. Once I step inside, I'll be the champion again. When we played the other day, I was eighteen thousand above them."

"But Kevin was five hundred thousand behind them," Samuels declared. "How will you make up for that?"

"You're not listening to me," I rolled my eyes. "I've advanced to a whole other level. I will beat their score by thirty thousand I bet."

"If not more," Tucker smiled. "He came in three hours late that day. Danny is the King."

"You so did not just say that," I said, crossing my arms in his direction.

"Oh, I so just did," Tucker retorted. "Until the camp is official next year, I'm the unofficial champion!"

I checked my watch, groaning, "And it's noon! We've got to eat lunch, pack bags and leave at six! There's no time for a second competition."

"Why not," Katrina asked. "Six hours is plenty of time to do that stuff!"

"But not to transport the Rock back to the Division," I said, defeated. "I've lost my title."

"Oh, the hell you have," Samuels said and I knew that look.

"Samuels, you pull a gun on Tucker and I will not ensure your survival," I declared, sticking my finger at him. He had no way of knowing but I can't help it. I beat him to the draw! Tucker started laughing manically in my head.

_Oh, please_, Tucker groaned. _That old man wouldn't stand a chance against me! Let him try!_

What are you talking about, I declared in horror. Samuels is a dead aim, emphasis on dead!

"No one threatens the championship," Samuels declared.

"And no one threatens the brother," I retorted back to him.

"He's not threatening the brother," Tucker said, rolling his eyes. "Before he'd had that gun out, I'd have it neutralized. I'd probably be in more trouble than I'm worth and I wouldn't have even threatened the old man's life but I'd probably get the chair." Tucker chuckled, "They'd bring back the electric chair for this."

"Okay," Samuels said, hitting the bait. Honestly, I was too. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll have to show you when we're alone," Tucker smiled. Inside, I was dying to know what he was talking about. _Funny you should not know, Danny, for you were the one who made me carry the stupid thing!_

Are you talking about the pistol I gave you, I declared in shock.

_Indeed I am_, Tucker replied with smoothness. _Let's just say I've embraced the gun_.

I haven't been checking the guns for a while, I said, getting a bad feeling. While Tucker is proving he carries his still, does Sam?

_I think she still does_, Tucker replied. _But I'm not sure._

"Okay," Mr. Lancer began, "let's start lunch."

,

Time did fly by fast once lunch had ended. I had a ton of junk I needed to pack up from all the renovating we did and all the gear I had delivered. The last thing I saw go was the program and the Rock then we loaded the buses and left the camp behind. I have to say I was proud of the work we did at the camp. Now, it will be available for others enjoyment. My ghost hunters rode on the same bus as Sam, Tuck and I, Samuels having the monsters I removed from the lake transported to the facility on the bus they rode in. I was ready to go home and face the ghosts who would no doubt be having a ball. Without Team Phantom there, the ghosts would be having feasts every day.

"Mind if we tag along, Radar," Ali asked me, blinking her eyes at me.

"Of course not," I replied with a smile. "I have no doubt you guys could handle your own."

"What about us," Dash asked. "Can we tag along?"

I groaned, not so certain about my classmates. "I don't know how you'll react," I admitted. "The ghosts are going to be intense. You might be in danger."

"Can you do what you did that day we followed you to that ghost attack," Kwan asked, nearly bouncing from the excitement. "You know, put up the shield!"

"If you promise to stay behind the shield," I said, crossing my arms. "But if you're expecting the ghost boy, don't. Unless there is a real big issue, I'll be the one to handle it."

"We just want to see you in action," Annie remarked softly. "We've given up on watching the ghost boy in action."

I can't believe I'm doing this. "Okay," I sighed. There's a reason I won't let them watch me in ghost form. These guys just can't be interested in something. They have to either be obsessed with it or not into it at all. I liked being something they weren't into at all. I used to be okay with the idea of my town knowing my secret if it came out but not anymore. Since I saw how they can get when Amorpho came to town, I want my lives to remain separated in the public eye. I've got to have a little cover every once and a while.

,

When we made it to the school, my parents were waiting for us. I knew Tucker was riding home with me but I didn't know Sam's plans. Looking around the lot, I didn't see the Manson's. "Are you riding home with Tuck and I," I asked, looking to Sam.

"I'm staying with you," Sam said, crossing her arms. She smirked, "I told my parents that the camp didn't end until Sunday. That should keep me safe for a while."

I smiled at her, "Nice." I walked over to my parents, "Hey, guys."

"Oh, my baby boy," Mom said, squeezing me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I said, softly. I couldn't help but understand her pain. When I get my baby back in my arms, I won't want to let go either. "Did you guys enjoy your alone time?"

"It was lonely," Mom smiled sadly. "If I invented something to stop your growth, would you stay?"

"We've already been over this," Tucker groaned. "We want to grow up!"

Mom hugged Tucker tightly, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah," Tucker smiled. "We had a lot of fun."

"Maddie," Samuels said, stepping up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "You'll never guess what happened at the camp."

"Samuels," Mom declared. "Why did you step off the bus from Danny's camp?"

"He brought us," Ava said, walking over to Mom. "Hi, Mrs. Fenton."

"Girls," Mom declared in surprise. She broke out in a smile, "You brought the camp to Danny! How sweet! How long were they there?"

"Only for today," I smiled.

"Danny made some air drops from the National Guard and I was curious as to what was happening," Samuels replied.

"What happened," Mom asked immediately.

"The brochure was outdated," I stated simply. "That place was a dump. I wasn't going to stay there for two weeks with the place looking like that."

Mom sighed, "I knew I should have checked it out."

"We're glad you didn't," Dash said. "We had a blast! It was better than I thought. I'm glad I didn't pull my weight."

"But," Samuels butted in, his voice heavy. He was getting tired of getting interrupted before he reached the point he wanted to tell Mom. "Danny had the Rock and the program from the camp delivered to the camp and when I brought the kids, Danny had a mock-championship. Instead of participating, Danny decided to coach it and you'll never believe who won."

"Sam," Mom said, crossing her arms.

"Nope," Tucker declared excitedly.

"I screwed up the roll," Sam said, sighing. "The ghost shot down instead of up and I was killed. Tucker beat me by nine hundred and eighty points."

"Wow," Mom declared, surprised. She walked over to Sam, putting her hands on her shoulder, "Well, you know you're a winner to me." She hugged Tucker next, "I am very proud of you, Tucker. How did you get hit?"

"I didn't jump high enough," Tucker grimaced. "The ghost had a point-blank range on me and I did a backflip to escape the shot but I was hit below the belt. Twenty points!"

"Tucker was the only one who wasn't killed," I said smirking. "I was very impressed."

"I was very shocked," Samuels said, pulling out the point scores. "The average score was, as always, ninety thousand. Kevin, Ali, and Vic scored higher than average but Sam and Tucker beat Radar's record."

"What," Mom declared. "But Danny's record was nearly five hundred thousand!"

"Tucker scored eight hundred twenty-two thousand one hundred and ninety eight. You tell me if they're human."

"You're kidding," Mom declared in a gasp. "Nearly one million!"

"Only defeating the Rock can achieve such high scores," Samuels said, crossing his arms, "and that's never been done before!"

"I didn't think the program could be defeated either," Mom sighed. "Danny figured out how to beat my 'infallible' design."

"I didn't know Radar beat the program," Samuels declared. "Where was the glitch?"

"There was no glitch," Mom declared, "Danny just had an iron will. He said he was obliterated dozens of times before he figured it out."

"Obliterated," Samuels declared, glaring at me.

"We've already been over this," I sighed. "So, have the ghosts set up permanent shop?"

"Not permanent," Mom sighed, "but we can't run them out of town. For some reason, the ghost boy has disappeared."

"He didn't stick around," Paulina declared, crestfallen.

"About the ghost boy," Samuels smirked.

"Wait," I cried. He wouldn't!

"Hold it right there," Sam declared. "Director or no director, if you make this difficult for us we will kick your butt. Revealing that would make life difficult for us."

"And you don't think they deserve to know," Samuels said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, they deserve to know but there is a lot of things you do not understand," Tucker said, crossing his arms. "Now, be silent!"

"What is it now," Mom declared.

"Apparently, I can't tell you," Samuels sighed. "I'm too afraid to challenge them. You didn't see the things they done. I don't think they're human anymore."

"We're still human," Sam smiled but she couldn't keep from her eyes the fact that she found that funny.

At least half, I thought. I accidently laughed when I heard Sam and Tucker declare the same thing in their minds.

"What's so funny," Samuels demanded.

"I think you're the first person to realize the threat these two pose," I said. I found that funny too so I think that will cover it up. "Of course, the ghosts are the only others who recognize them. No one else seems to understand the power of Sam and Tucker."

"You're just Dweebs," Tommy retorted. "At least that's what I used to think. Most of us have learned differently."

"Oh, someone else knows," Tucker smirked, looking at me. I smiled softly, looking to Sam in worry.

"I don't deserve that look anymore," Sam retorted. "Especially not from you. You don't have to feel sorry for me."

"I don't," I denied. "It's just not like messing with these guys. They were lucky to escape with their lives."

"Especially Gary," Tucker snorted. "I wished you… oops. I wouldn't have minded if you had killed him!"

"That wouldn't stop her," Sam looked at Tucker in boredom. "Remember: she did say 'insert w-word here'."

I chuckled, "Well, it's time to execute some evictions." I turned to my parents, "We're going on patrol. Coming?"

"Oh," Dad declared, finally finding something that excited him. I found surprising that he didn't find Tucker's score surprising. Oh well.

_Oh, he did_, Tucker smirked. _He was speechless_.

I smirked at him as I watched Mom intently. "We'd love to. Maybe we can learn some tips."

Tucker laughed in his mind. _She is so jealous! She and Dad have been trying the entire time to ghost hunt but it's not working. When they did catch a ghost though, they consider it a failure because it just came back the next day._

They always come back, I declared. I'll have to explain that to her. How many ghosts did they capture?

_Three hundred_. Tucker laughed cruelly. _Unbelievable!_

You don't mean daily, do you?

_Nope_, Tucker chuckled. _Three hundred in two weeks. They have a good percentage though. They found five hundred._

Not bad, I agreed. But we catch almost three hundred a night. There were a lot more they didn't even know were there.

,

We had the streets cleaned up in two hours but it cost more blows to Mom and Dad's ego. We captured eight hundred ghosts that they didn't even know were there. The ghosts were on a feeding frenzy these past two weeks and the best way to do it was to blend into the crowds. Less than a hundred were identifying themselves as a ghost while the rest pretended to be humans and fed. I thought I would have to go ghost to defeat one ghost he was so strong but I managed to weaken him enough to capture him. We captured so many ghosts that I had to send Jazz back to Fentonworks to retrieve more thermoses. We broke a record today.

"Please tell me this is only because you weren't here," Ana asked in shock.

"I captured so many all at once because we weren't here but that's my routine ghosts. They don't usually come out all at once. I normally capture seventy or eighty ghosts during this time but there are, on average, six hundred ghosts who alternate." I looked to Sam and Tucker, "There were some newcomers, though."

"I saw that," Sam said. "I guess with so many ghosts powering up, it made a splash in the Ghost Zone."

"I guess," I sighed. I looked to my watch and it was after nine. "Well, we should be heading back."

"Radar," Kevin said point blankly. "You need help!"

"Why would you say that," I said, placing the last thermos in my pack.

"No wonder you can't talk to anyone," Ali declared. "Do you even have time to breathe?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I could understand why they thought this was so overwhelming. "I've almost got it under control. I've been doing this for nearly a year, guys. I'll have things routine by Christmas, the anniversary of when all this went to hell in a hand basket."

"You mean you'll become accustomed to it," Ana declared, crossing her arms. "Radar, you've got to learn to ask for help! The Radar I know would never take a year to adjust to something."

"And I don't," I defended. "It's just when I got used to a routine, something came out and threw it out of whack again. I have one more thing to adjust to and things will balance out."

"Until it spirals out of control again," Kevin said, looking me in the eye. "Haven't you learned anything in the past year?"

"You have no idea how much I've learned in the past year," I groaned. "About the only place I haven't learned was in school. We can't keep enough teachers."

"I've taken care of that," Samuels remarked. "The school is fully staffed this year."

"Really," Dash declared in surprise.

"With the area under the control of Division G now, I have more I can do," Samuels said. I flinched.

"What," Dash asked. "What do you mean the area is under the control of your company?"

"The Superintendent came down to evaluate the school and she was threatening to shut it down," I explained. I know he knew the Superintendent came down but he didn't know she was threatening to close Casper High. "Without a valuable excuse for the poor quality of the school, I couldn't protect it. I tried to explain that I held more authority than she did but I couldn't get through to that thick skull. I seized control instead but you're still in charge. District thirteen doesn't write your checks anymore. My office does."

"When Radar seized the schools, I seized the area. The land between the Ribaldry Forest in the east to the new camp in the west and from that old wall in the north to Lake Summerset in the south is all government property. Instead of receiving funding from your district in congress, you receive everything from Division G. I'm in the process of purchasing all the land in the area. I've already bought everything that was for sale or unclaimed."

"When was this," I asked in surprise. I didn't know that!

"It's been recent," Samuels replied. "I just made the funding official and as soon as I own all the property in the area, it will be federally owned lands. It'll be just like military bases or forest lands but there will be an entire urban area on it."

"Will we still have control over our lands," one of the parents asked. I couldn't really tell who's parent he was but a few of them had tagged along. Too many were not cool with the idea of going on patrol. A few begged their kids not to go but in this town, the parents don't run the show.

"Yes," Samuels replied. "Come Monday, I will be going to the banks and paying off mortgages. I just don't want any more people moving into this town without a background check. Radar should have done this or something similar when the ghosts were first exposed but I understand why he didn't."

"When does school start for you guys," I asked my hunters.

"I'm thinking when it starts for you," Ava declared, crossing her arms. "Of course, I don't have the control these kids have over my parents but let's face it. Which of our parents wouldn't want to move here?"

"Well, our school begins Monday," I replied. "I was just worried about you guys missing the beginning of school."

"Don't worry about it," Ana smiled. "School doesn't start until Wednesday for us."

"I think my school starts on the same day," Kevin replied. "Why is your school starting on a Monday?"

"Are you kidding," I chuckled. "We had to go to Summer school! We started as soon as we could, we'll go for as long as we can and we won't be getting any snow days unless the roads have been closed. We got three snow days last year and they were all before Christmas. Even when the county was canceled, we showed up."

"For some reason, I think your administrators thought ghosts were more scary than ice and snow," Ali smirked. I chuckled.

"Oh, I know they are… sort of. You can't stop a snowstorm by keeping your emotions in check."

"Yeah, well a snowstorm will stay outside unless you invite it in," Kevin laughed. As we passed homes, the visitors left the group. Finally, it was just us ghost hunters. We were all going to Fentonworks so I braced myself. I was about to get a taste of the nighttime ghosts.

,

"Where are they," Samuels asked as I hung out in the back and the kids from the camp started up the steps.

"Where are who," Kevin asked.

"The ghosts," Samuels asked. "Those few days I went on patrol with Radar, he was attacked by so many ghosts at this time that it wasn't even funny. Where are they?"

"I don't know," I said slowly, scanning the sky. Since the house was behind me, there was absolutely no glow in the sky. Only the lamp lights illuminated a portion of the sky. "Something's not right."

"We've caught them all," Ava declared. "That's where they are."

"No," Sam said. "That was only the daytime ghosts. There are more nighttime ghosts."

"More," Ana squeaked. She found that unbelievable.

"I normally catch two hundred ghosts a night out of three thousand," I replied. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea," Tucker said, his throat constricting. _I don't like this, Danny._

We'll go back out, I told him. Well, you don't have to but I think I know your answer.

_Duh_, Tucker retorted. His earlier demeanor resumed. _I wasn't the only one to find this behavior strange. Even Mom and Dad are on edge._

"Have you checked on Invincible," I asked, the only answer I could think of.

"He's still in his cell," Mom replied. "He will never escape. If he tries, he'll destroy himself."

"This used to happen whenever he came out of the Ghost Zone," I said as I started up the steps. The best thing I could do right now was to get back on the streets. "I just hope there isn't a bad ghost on the way."

"If there is, we'll handle it," Sam smiled at me.

"I hope," I sighed. Samuels brought in the rear.

,

Sam, Tuck and I did go back out on patrol but we didn't find a single ghost. All through the night, the town was ghost free. It wasn't until morning that I got a ghost sense. Even then, though, the ghost turned out to be a daytime ghost. The biggest bads the Ghost Zone had to offer were nowhere to be seen. For something to scare them away, it had to be big.

The campers went home that evening after patrol but they swore they'd return. Patrol was just us ghost hunters so that was nice. However, once it turned ten, the portal became unnaturally quiet. Sam and Tucker had ran upstairs so we could sneak out while I emptied the thermoses. However, my parents roped me into helping them with something. I was supposed to go to my room right away but Mom and Dad were holding me hostage.

"Can we hurry up here," I asked, looking at my watch. Sam and Tucker were going to kill me! "Sam and Tucker have been waiting for me for over half an hour to go on pa—Patroclus! To write a report on Patroclus—a Greek warrior friend of Achilles'."

Dad gave me a knowing look, "You're math homework can wait, boy." Busted. "But first I want to show you our newest invention. I called it Ecto-dejecto! One little shot of this and a ghost will dry up like a raisin in the sun! Take this little stinker, for example," Dad said, showing me one of their created ghosts. "He may appear tiny but terror comes in all shapes and sizes. Just give him a little bit of this no-go juice and presto! Sayonara, Spectral Scum!"

I watched the thing start to shrink. Poor thing. Mom and Dad have no problem destroying these guys but I do. They're so cute! The thing suddenly started returning to it's normal size. "Uh, Jack," Mom asked.

"Are we shrinking," Dad asked. I rolled my eyes. No, Dad, we are not shrinking. I know what that feels like. The ghost is getting bigger. "No," Dad declared. When the ghost grew bigger than he was before, Dad started to pull his arms up to shield his face. "Shields up," Dad ordered. I covered my face in boredom. I'm only doing this because my arms are easier to hide than my face. I felt the glass cut in my arm but they healed immediately. "Maddie, get the Rafe Wrangler!"

"On it," Mom called. She shot Grandpa's invention at the still-growing ghost.

"Danny, containment," Dad declared. I rushed to the smaller, single version of the cube under the floor. I opened the door and the ghost was thrown inside. We three leaned against the door. It was the first failure I had seen but I knew he had failed several times recently. "I just don't know why I can't get the kinks out of this thing!"

"Any objection to me getting far away from here," I asked, taking the opportunity.

"Good idea, Danny," Mom declared. "Best to avoid any further contamination!"

"Or embarrassment," I said, walking away.

"Maybe I just need a bigger needle," Dad asked. Oh, Dad, I sighed. Just work the way you guys always work. You come up with the ideas and Mom will fix them. I'm sure it can be done but you're not going to find the solution. I grabbed a pair of Fentonfones from the top of a cabinet as I entered the changing room.

I ran upstairs, busting through my door, "I am so sorry!"

"What took so long," Sam said, her arms crossed.

"Dad's got a new invention in line," I groaned. "He couldn't wait for me to see it but he had some tweaking he needed to do first. It still needs more work." I sighed, "Ready?"

"Ready," Sam said. I stepped outside my window, activating my float power. I took Tucker's hand as Sam floated off my floor and joined me outside. We floated to the shed. I refused to open their minds again so they would have to rely on their powers or human means. Because Tucker couldn't fly at all and Sam could only float for ten minutes before her nose bled, they'd be taking their scooters. The late night shift used to have me zipping all over town.

,

"Mom will probably be checking the bedroom tonight," I sighed.

"Why," Sam asked.

"I tried to cover up patrol with a report on Patroclus but it didn't work," I sighed. "Dad saw right through it."

"A report on Patroclus, I'm impressed," Sam smiled.

I laughed, "Thanks! Maybe I do absorb some things while sleeping in class!"

"I hate to say it—or maybe I'm glad to say it but it looks like the nightshift is pretty much dullsville," Tucker said. "Unless, of course, you consider the sudden appearance of Danny's long lost ghost cousin," Tucker added.

What? "My cousin," I asked, confused. Who's he talking about? I don't have a—bam! I smacked into something and strangely that something screamed too. I looked up, weakly.

"Danny," I heard a voice.

"Danielle," I asked, completely surprised. "I got this one, guys." I've got to get rid of Tucker and his undefeatable radar!

"Did we just get blown off," Tucker asked in annoyance. As far as I can tell, Tucker's range is minimal.

"Pretty massively," Sam said.

"Want to go eat at the Nasty Burger and put it on Danny's tab," Tucker asked. Oh, lord.

"Absolutely," Sam agreed. Well, at least I can talk with Dani freely without Tucker hearing. I removed my earpiece, turning it off.

"What happened to you, Dani," I asked. "You look terrible! The last I saw of you, you were flying away kind of dramatically." I held out my hand to help her up.

"Do you know how much energy flying dramatically takes," she asked. I noticed some of her hand melted into a green pool in my hand. She concentrated and her hand reshaped. "That last battle with Vlad really wiped me out and I've just gotten weaker and weaker. But now Vlad's after me."

He will not touch another one of my girls. "He won't touch you, Dani. I'll protect you." I put my hand on her shoulder. It has been so long since I had thought of her. With everything that's happened since that late-June day, I forgot about her. She's been out there alone, dying and I couldn't get over my grief enough to think of someone other than myself. "Come on—," I started to say but something latched onto my leg.

"I knew you'd take the bait, Phantom," a voice declared in victory. I looked down to see Valerie. I guess she's back from her vacation.

"Bait," I declared in shock and surprise. I turned to Dani, remembering what she did last time. Just because she may be persuaded to use her powers against me doesn't mean I will turn my back on her but I need to know when she acts out. "Was this a trap?"

"No," Dani denied, holding her hands up. "No! I would never do that! She saw me go ghost and she was going to turn me into Vlad until I told her that I knew you!"

"The little ecto-brat is right," Valerie replied, her voice smug. "She had no idea I was using her to get to you."

"You what," Dani declared.

"She actually believed I wanted the honor of meeting Danny Phantom when all I want is the honor of destroying you," she said. Electricity shot through me, the blasts much more powerful than her old suit. I screamed out, losing consciousness.

,

I opened my eyes weakly to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings. I was strung up by my legs and arms, my limbs spread. "I've finally got you where I want you. But now I want answers."

"Where's Dani," I demanded.

"Oh, she's getting what's coming to her," Valerie remarked.

"Just tell me you didn't turn her in to Vlad," I asked, panic rising in my core.

"That would be a lie, now wouldn't it," Valerie teased.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble lying to Dani," I retorted. "Look, I know we've had our issues and you're apparently not big on forgiveness but Dani has nothing to do with you hating me!"

"I don't hate you, Danny. It's because of you that I am the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park," she replied.

"Hey, what about the Fenton's," I declared. She wasn't here for the reveal that Sam, Tuck and I hunt ghosts so there was no reason to bring that up.

"Are you kidding," Valerie retorted. "They couldn't catch a ghost if one was living under their own roof." Oh, I hate it that she's right.

"True," I said disappointedly. They proved that through the camp.

"Knowledge is power and with everything that you know, I could finally rid Amity Park of its ghost problem for good," she said, walking over to me.

"And what if I don't feel like talking," I retorted.

"Then I will find ways to persuade you," Val said, pulling out a very painful looking weapon. Oh, this is so not good.

"You don't want to do this," I said, watching that gun.

"No, you don't want me to do this," Val said. She was too close for comfort.

"Well, yeah," I agreed. She shocked me and it was just as painful as I thought it was. I screamed out, my entire body protesting against the energy it took to sustain my ghost form. "Stop," I cried out, "I'll give you a map of the Ghost Zone. I'll tell you everything I know and you can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park but first you need to let me go and we need to save Danielle!"

"Why, because she's one of your kind: a ghost," Valerie demanded.

She stuck it in my side again and my energy took another nosedive. "No," I cried. "Because she's one of yours: a human!" I had her attention. "Look, she's not just a ghost; she's also a girl.

"But Vlad said she was out to destroy Amity Park," Valerie denied. Son of a bitch!

"Valerie, you saw her! Did she look like she could destroy anything?"

"Funny," Valerie spoke softly, "she asked the same thing!"

"Danielle's ghost form is unstable. Vlad is out to destroy her. If he destroys the ghost part, the human half is destroyed as well."

"No! That is not my problem. She is a ghost; I am a destroyer of ghosts," Valerie retorted.

"Fine," I interrupted her. "Destroy ghosts! But can you really take part in destroying a human." She's good. I know she is. Please, Valerie, see through Vlad's web of lies.

"No, I can't," Valerie sighed. "I don't believe you about Mr. Masters but I won't allow an innocent girl to be harmed." She pushed a button and my arms and legs were released.

"I need to go somewhere first," I said. "I have to find something to stabilize her ghost form or all this will be for nothing!"

"Do you have any idea what will work," Val asked.

"Yeah," I said. I walked behind her as she led me out of her lab. It was hardly top-notch but I couldn't deny this was a lab. "Just follow me once we get in the air."

,

I phased us through the ground and into the basement of Fentonworks. When I landed us on the floor, I noticed I still had a hold of her hand. I released it and she seemed content. "What are we doing here? The Fenton's are ghost hunters, not ghost helpers," Valerie declared.

"Yes and no," I said, scanning the cabinets. "My d—Jack Fenton tends to be a little of both!" I'm really going to get into trouble one of these days. I spotted the Ecto-dejecto. "For the sake of all ghosts, I keep my eye on these guys now and have a pretty good idea of what they're up to."

"You don't think it's dangerous flying into the lab of a couple of ghost hunters," Valerie asked. As long as I can power down, I'll be fine. I heard grunting and looked to see my dad trapped in the containment box, the box full of ghosts.

"Something tells me we'll be all right," I said. I took her hand, phasing us outside. "I'll be right back," I said. I flew back inside, flushing the ghosts into the Ghost Zone. I went back to Valerie, planning on fighting Vlad.

"What did you do," Valerie demanded of me.

"I got rid of those ghosts," I explained. "He should be able to get out now."

"You better not have hurt him," Valerie demanded. "That's the father of a friend of mine!"

"I would never," I said softly. "I only fight ghosts," I explain.

"So what are you going to do when we arrive at Mr. Masters," Valerie asked me. We started towards Vlad's house.

"You'll see," I said.

,

It didn't go as I had planned but it turned out all right. I was exhausted from all the energy those zaps drained from me and when that marble case collapsed on me, I was helpless against it. However, I barely had to lift a finger. I was still seeing doubles, though, when Dani played that trick on me but I didn't let how much I was affected by Valerie's weapons reveal itself. I told Dani telepathically to meet me at the water fountain in the park in twenty minutes but I had business to tend to until then. Even if Valerie hadn't released me, I would have escaped. I know my ice could take care of those giant energy blockers. My ice isn't exactly energy in the sense that it comes from ectoplasm. I just didn't want to destroy something that obviously would cost a lot to replace.

However, Val did let me go so I met up with Dani a lot sooner than anticipated. She hugged me tightly when I arrived, finally able to see me under friendlier terms.

"I asked you here because you have nothing out there," I said softly. "I'm not going to ask you to stick around although that would be cool but it is my responsibility to make sure you're okay."

"How is it your responsibility," Dani asked me.

"Because, you're my lil cuz," I said, nudging her. "Let me get you something to eat and a place to sleep tonight. I have the perfect place!"

"Come on, Danny," Dani sighed. "I can't hide in the Ops Center again."

"This isn't the Ops Center and you won't be hiding," I told her. "Do you know about headquarters?"

"Sure," she replied then a light went off in her head. "I can stay there for the night!"

"Exactly," I explained. "You won't have anyone bothering you. You'll have a roof over your head and warm food. Just allow yourself to rest up for a while. Your energy reserves have been keeping you alive so they're depleted. Come on, Dani. Please!"

"I'd be honored," Dani smiled. "Race ya?"

"No way," I denied. "It ain't gonna happen!"

"Vlad won't be waiting for you this time," Dani laughed.

"It's not that," I smiled at her. "Getting to you was a long road."

"Are you okay," Dani asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I smiled at her. I was so not fine but I'll live. I should have recuperated by now but Dani's energy levels weren't the only one's playing catch up.

"Okay," Dani smiled. "We'll do like I did when I was hunting for you. Slow's good!" She started giggling. I smiled at her, knowing this relationship was built to last.

We both had been burned by Vlad before and we both know how it feels to look at the man with all the love you have to give and have him reject you like a piece of trash. Vlad has a way of ripping the heart out of your chest and worse yet, he has a way of aggravating that wound and making it never really close. Even after everything we've been through. Even after I've tried to kill him and vowed to have his head on a silver platter, he has a way of making me yearn for him. How I hate being dependent on him but I will not give in! I've been there and done that!

,

As the new school year began, I started preparing for Dani to be on her own. I had a feeling something big was about to happen this week but I forced myself to take it day by day. School started on Monday, Vlad stole the Infi-map on Tuesday and by Wednesday, my life was a living nightmare. Vlad had created this ghost hunting team called the Masters's Blasters and they were beating me at my own game. Vlad skipped the guys in bed sheets and went after real ghosts this time. He broke into Dora's castle and freed Aaragon on Wednesday. Undergrowth attacked Thursday and while I may not know if he made a pact with him, they beat him easily. Friday was Vortex but they all ended the same way: my suit destroyed into a million pieces.

Everybody saw it as funny: Danny Phantom in nothing but boxers; however, that suit was my skin. Every time my suit was destroyed, it was like I was having the skin peeled from my body. It hurt. More than it should have. We were sitting on the steps watching a parade Vlad had created for his new ghost hunting team as Tucker was looking at the headlines of Dad's newspaper. They didn't understand what had happened to me and I didn't know quite how to tell them. Tucker made a joke about making my own calendar but I diverted my real anxieties to my appearance in the town. Everyone had turned their backs on me and while I was still determined to protect them, it was making my job harder again.

I couldn't stand it anymore. My depression was causing my duties to suffer and not only did I have my hunters there witnessing my alter ego screw up, I was having the A-List shunning me. The one group of people who had stood by my side since Christmas—virtually the beginning—were no longer interested in it. We have tried for a week now to locate the island but it has completely fallen off the grid. I couldn't fight ghosts. I couldn't find my daughter. I couldn't even smile anymore. I had fallen in the worst case of depression I had ever experienced but I refused to go back to the clinic. I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Then the last straw happened. I had already endangered my friends but Mom and Dad were arrested because the Masters's Blasters detected my presence. I've allowed my ghost powers to screw up something for the last time! I can't do both! I have completely delegated my work to others at the division and now I have three unregistered ghost hunters running around my town, arresting my parents! I'm the God damn Lieutenant Director for crying out loud. It's time that I start acting like it! And to act like it, I have to stop acting like a ghost fighter. I've always known I would be an officer more than a hunter. Now, I'm going back to that!

_Wait, Danny_, Tucker cried. _Are you insane? How does this make any sense? And what about us? We're becoming half ghost too! Are you going to leave us alone?_

"Danny, wait," Sam cried. Sam and Jazz had no idea Tuck and I were communicating in the head.

"We can fix this," Jazz cried. "Just don't!"

"I'm sorry, guys," I said, pushing the button. As the lights lit up around me, my heart stopped dead in my chest. I remember this. Electricity pulsed through my chest and filled my senses. What have I done?

,

I opened my eyes slowly, lying on the ground. My sister and friends had surrounded me. "What happened," I asked as I sit up. "Did it really work?"

"You didn't show up on the radar," Jazz said.

"The Masters's Blasters came down here," Tucker grumbled, his hat missing. What did they do, confiscate your hat?

_I told them they could keep it but they still returned it_, Tucker grumbled. _The bastards came down here, scanned the area for ghostly activity, and autographed my beret. They said 'don't move. We're not even here.' A boy laid unconscious on the floor, obviously hurt as they did that. They might as well have not been here!_

I walked over to the mirror where I had first saw Danny Phantom. A single white strip of hair zipped through my hair. Oh, my God.

_What_, Tucker asked.

Nothing, I said, pushing all thoughts from my head. I placed my attention on something else: "Going ghost!" Nothing happened. Okay, I need to focus here.

_What is going on_, Tucker demanded. August is a good month for star grazing. _Don't try to distract me_, Tucker demanded.

He's too new in his powers. While this might not work for Vlad, thinking of something else will work for Tuck. "We should hang out, guys. Do normal things!"

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "because normal is so awesome."

_I'm not giving up_, Tucker demanded. "Whatever you feel like doing," Tucker said, his voice softer than his thoughts. I know that behavior. He's scared. He should be.

"I can't believe you did that," Jazz said as Tucker raced after Sam. "It felt like I lost a good friend I was just getting to know."

I watched Tucker's head disappear. We have a right to be scared. I'll be dead in three days if I don't get my powers restored. "Why is everyone so bummed about this? Ghost hunting took up so much time. We can be closer together this way!" Jazz turned away, walking back upstairs. I am such an idiot.

,

Whenever Tucker was around, I kept my mind focusing on something else. I was working on a way to save myself in my mind but my powers were so weak, it'd take a week or more to restore them to levels for me to power down. I wasn't in human form. The white strip proved it. I dreamed of this before. Somehow, I restore my powers to normal levels but the dream didn't tell me how. The dream I had was of the electrocution. Just as it happened, I was standing in the portal, the red glow surrounding me as I remembered dreaming of standing in the portal surrounded by a red glow. I got so caught up in the moment, I didn't even think about the repercussions.

I knew my time was running out. Even as I fought like hell to find a shortcut to boost my powers, I took the time to tell my family how much I loved them. I called Brit and spoke to her for a long time. I didn't tell her that I was dying but I did tell her I gave birth to Lilly and Vlad had her. I figured that if I vanish when I die, she would know not to look on the island or at least know that wherever the island is, it isn't there now. On the third day, a Monday, a news announcement was made. After nearly a year of absence, the very first dream I ever had was finally coming true at exactly the wrong time. A massive asteroid was hurling towards Earth, faster than any free-moving satellite in the known galaxy.

The national governments tried to destroy that thing. My parents tried to destroy that thing but we'll never know if it would have worked or not because of Vlad. Then Vlad tried it and got the worst result of all. The bastard finally tried to become world conqueror by promising to destroy the thing for world sovereignty. The plan backfired on him when he couldn't touch the thing. Dad finally turned his back on Vlad, leaving him in space. I knew he'd teleport to the island and live the rest of his life in isolation. I would never see my daughter again but Vlad would never hurt her. I believe that. I have to; what other choice do I have?

It was painful but I had to try. If I wasn't as smart as my dream-self and I would die sometime today, then I needed to make this my last act. My entire body was in pain and at times I just wanted to curl into a ball. The only thing I could think of was my entire body was failing. It wasn't just the lungs that needed air every three days, all my reserves needed replenishing by this point. I would be dead before the day was through and I had no guarantee I would return with a body. I was in my ghost form and I didn't have the energy to power down. As far as I know, I was living on the life-preserving powers that Vlad warned me about not to do. What happens when I die in ghost form? I always imagined myself powering down to my human form to die. I don't think I would be able to do that.

So I packed up Sam, Tuck and Jazz. I refused to be alone in these last hours. They didn't know what was happening but I didn't want them to come to regret the time lost. Hopefully, I'll know in enough time in advanced to die alone so they won't have to see that but I can't avoid them all day. That's wasting precious time together. Without knowing if I'll have a spectral body to return with, every second will count. We boarded the Specter Speeder and went into the Ghost Zone. All the way in towards Skulker's island, the Zone was eerily quiet and absent of ghosts. When we arrived at Skulker's island, we found them.

This is it. I have to convince them to save the Earth, if not for the humans then for themselves but I won't kill Sam, Tuck and Jazz as well. I ordered them into the escape pod and shot them to safety. I didn't know how I was going to maneuver this but I know I need to go about it peacefully: no big words, no fighting, and no threats. I had to get them to listen to me first, though! The Specter Speeder came to a dead stop when I rammed into who I'd assume was the Guardian of the Skelton Key. Vlad called him Behemoth but I don't know if that's a name or a description.

The ghosts started to fire their weapons at me but there was nothing I could do. The Specter Speeder deteriorated from around me and their assault hit me directly. It hurt but at the same time I felt my powers returning. I don't know if this is how I did it but damn if it didn't come back in the nick of time. My jumpsuit returned to its rightful spot and the black shadow turned to a white shadow. I was still in pain from the lack of human vitals but I was back! "You just made a big mistake. I've got bad news and I've got good news. The good news is my powers are back. The bad news: my powers are back!" Bad news for you! I took a deep breath and released a ghostly wail. As soon as the pod floated over, I saw Sam's face press up against the glass.

"It's you," Sam cried. "It's always been you but I mean—," she stuttered.

"I know what you mean," I smiled weakly.

"Those ghosts will be coming back," Jazz said.

"I know," I said, looking over my shoulder. "Let's get out of here," I said, pushing the pod to the natural portal. As soon as I powered down, I took a large gulp of breath like I had just came up for air. My heart began to pound so hard that my chest started to hurt. Sam, Tuck and Jazz hugged me and I prayed they wouldn't notice the difference.

_What difference_, Tucker asked.

Perfect, I replied.

I stayed in human form for three hours straight and it was after dark when I called Dash. I know that my chances were slim when I picked up my team phone but it was either he or Samuels and like it or not, Dash has more connections in Amity Park. When I heard Dash's voice come on the line, I took a deep breath. "It's Phantom," I said softly.

"Danny Phantom," Dash cried. "No way! Where have you been?"

"Not now," I spoke softly. "I know I don't deserve it but I need your help. Don't do it for me. Do it for the planet."

"You deserve our help," Dash declared, his voice sharp. "Phantom, we were the ones who screwed up. You've been there for us through so much and we turned our backs on you when you needed us most of all. Masters was plotting against you and we fell in his lap. We're so sorry. You're our hero and you'll be for the rest of this world."

"Hopefully, that's more than a week," I sighed. "I have a plan but I can't do it alone. I need you to hold a press conference and a town meeting in one. Can you do that?"

"You got it, buddy," Dash said. "I'll get it together immediately because I know we don't have a minute to waste."

"Thanks," I said. "Have it held in front of the city hall. There's more room there."

"Right," Dash replied. "Welcome back, Phantom."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Goodbye." I hung up, preparing myself for the biggest operation of my life. I walked into Samuels's room. "I need footage broadcasted across the globe. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," Samuels replied, a phone on his ear. "When and where?"

"Every news station in this town will have it and it'll be as soon as possible," I replied. "Bring my parents to the city hall, Samuels. You guys need to be there."

"What about you," Samuels demanded.

"I've got somewhere I need to be," I replied.

,

The floodlights shone down brightly on me, plunging the black skyline into an almost convincing daytime. I was nervous but I couldn't fail these people now. I was wrong before. While I might not consider myself a hero, or will I ever, I understand the importance of what I do. "I have a plan that may save us from the asteroid," I replied, my voice shaking. I had walked out on all of these people because Vlad had gotten under my skin. How do I expect them to forgive me?

_You can do this_, Tucker thought as he stood beside me. We had come out and I had introduced Team Phantom to the entire world. Of course, I had to make a cover up about my whereabouts to my parents but the rest of the world didn't need to know Danny Fenton existed.

"If ghosts can't touch the asteroid, how are you going to touch it," one of the citizens demanded.

"Because we're not going to turn the asteroid intangible; we're going to turn the Earth intangible," I declared. Gasps filled the area. "The technology expert, Tucker Foley, will explain the plan."

"Hi," Tucker said. He played the video, explaining the details as he went along. "We can't do this alone," Tucker continued. "We don't have the manpower or the resources. We need support from government groups and private sectors as well."

"Are you with us," I asked.

My mom was the first to start clapping and my heart swelled with happiness as Dad joined her. The rest of the crowd started to clap as well. Soon, the place was roaring with applause.

"Those of you watching this from home may reach out to us as well. We are looking for volunteers with the work and donations with the supplies. Anyone who is able to help, please contact us," Sam said. We had prepared the entire staff in Chicago to handle the calls we get and had set up a website and a hotline explaining the plan. We needed people from all over the world to help with this but the most valuable assets we needed were Mom and Dad.

,

We worked into the night loading supplies into the Ops Center. Valerie and Mr. Gray were accompanying us, Mr. Gray as invited by my parents and Valerie by me. Dani also was coming with me, helping us with the preparations. Samuels stayed behind, unable to leave the Division's headquarters. We had countless Marines accompanying us that weren't a part of sector G and we had every sector G branch of every military on duty in the North Pole. The North Pole was the best place to do this because there would be a portal opening up there on the day of the potential-impact. Mom and Dad Number Two did not want Tucker to go but they trusted Mom and Dad to take care of him. They hugged us all, even me though I was in ghost form. I (Danny Fenton) wasn't supposed to show up until the day of the impact even though I tried to avoid that. I don't know how I'm going to work my way around that.

We weren't working eight hour shifts. We were working sixteen to eighteen hour shifts a day trying to get the command center operational. We couldn't start placing the transfer cables until we had the command center working. We had teams building them and we had strategic teams planning on where to put them. I wasn't doing too good with my human vitals. I didn't have time to collect three days' worth of reserves so I would disappear for a couple of hours, come back and work nonstop until I was at the end of my rope. I needed continual time in human form to collect my reserves but I couldn't just vanish while the world was facing obliteration.

I was working with Tucker and Mom on a command function to conduct the intangibility and the pain was getting unbearable. Mom had given me complete respect and had actually taken a liking towards me as we could stay in the same room without her shooting at me or shouting obscenities at me. Mom was furious that we were a part of his team despite my objections to that claim but she trusted our instincts. The world started spinning but I couldn't take a break. I had been approached by Mom and Tucker unexpectedly and I was missing my 'under-the-wire' transformation. I was currently on the other side of the wire and this side was incompatible with life.

"Phantom," Tucker asked.

Get me out of here, Tuck, I said, unable to take it anymore. I started to sway and Tucker barely caught me before I collapsed. Tuck, I'm dying! You need to get me somewhere I can power down!

Tucker threw me over his shoulder and ran for an empty room. Sam had seen the commotion and so had Jazz. Tucker threw out two people who were in the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. I powered down, gasping for breath. Jazz let out a squeal as she and Sam came through the wall from the outside. I rolled to my side, gasping in breaths rapidly as my heart beat thundering loud. "How the hell did you do that," Jazz demanded.

"Danny," Sam rushed to my side. I wiped the blood from her nose.

"You pushed yourself," I said weakly.

"What happened," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was running out of oxygen," I said between breaths. "I haven't had the time to rebuild my-my reserves. Think of it like holding your breath. That's how my ghost form works."

"You need to get those reserves then," Tucker demanded.

"Tucker! Phantom," Mom called from the outside of the door. "What is going on in there? Where are Jazz and Sam?"

"I can't," I said breathlessly. It was like I was running a marathon I was so tired. "Not until we're safe. Too many people are counting on this."

"And what are they going to do when you die," Jazz demanded. "How close to death did you come through those days?"

"Not as close as now," I said, my breaths slowing in repetition. "I'm finally getting enough to survive."

"Come on, guys, open this door," Mom called from the outside of the door.

"I need at least an hour," I pleaded. "I've disappeared several times. She won't notice that but her children are in here. You've got to go."

Jazz kissed me on the forehead, "We'll buy you the time you need. Try to get some sleep."

"I can't," I said, taking deeper breaths. "Just give me an hour or two. Please. I can't go ghost for at least an hour."

"We've got your back, dude," Tucker said. I stumbled off the table, hiding in a corner.

Sam, Tuck and Jazz exited the room, locking the door with the key. I couldn't even hear what was happening outside of the room I was so weak. I went back to the table, lying on the top of it. My lungs weren't on fire anymore.

,

I had Sam, Tuck and Jazz on my case now about taking the breaks and if anyone tried to stop me, they faced their wrath. We worked right up until the day of the impact, finishing odds and ends. I took a longer break this time because I didn't know how long I would have to be in ghost form or how weak the intangible trick would make me. I made a round trip, making sure everything was in order and prepared to give it all I had. Sam, Jazz, Tuck and Dani walked me out to the Ops Center jet that I would be using. We had our goodbyes, Dani going to the place this would start at, but Sam stuck around after Jazz and Tucker returned to the command center.

She took my hand in hers, pulling it out. She stuck something in my hand. "It's the ring you wanted to give Valerie. You gave it to me to hold." She flipped it over, showing me she knew it had her name in it. "I want you to have it back. I want you to come back to me." She looked me in the eye. "With everything we've been through, I want this to be a new beginning."

"If we make it through this—," I began.

"When," Sam said, the urgency for this to succeed in her eyes. "When we make it through this."

"When we make it through this," I corrected, "I have a few things I want to talk to you about."

"I think I might be willing to listen," Sam said. She kissed my cheek, lowering her head.

I used my hand to push her chin up. I moved in, my lips brushing her lips. Sam returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. We didn't make it brief. We both wanted to be optimistic but we both knew that this had potential for failure. We kissed until we felt that all our passion existed in that one kiss. That way, if this was the end, there would be no regrets. We broke the kiss at the same time, Sam's eyes watering.

I smiled at Sam. "Wow," I said, amazed. "I should save the world more often."

"Go," Sam said softly. I floated into the ship, starting the engines. Before I took off, I gave her one last wave.

,

Days of planning and execution had come down to this. I had my human team working on the transfer device and I had my ghost team working on helping me capture the ghosts. All volunteers had gathered at the castle where they wouldn't be subjected to being captured in a net and my staff were collecting the non-cooperative. We had a map planned out so all I had to do was follow that map that my army had already traveled. Everything had moved smoothly and it seemed like it would work until my engines started to fail. Skulker had come across the same map and cut me off, isolated from my human team and my ghost team. I was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by my enemies—enemies I had pissed off.

It was the day my energy levels had returned to normal all over again but resembling the event in the future more. It didn't matter if they weren't all attacking at the same time; they were still doing enough to seriously hurt me, kill me or more importantly, make me miss the asteroid. I was too weak to be taking the hits like I was. Between being hit or electrocuted, I begged them to listen to me. Finally, that small hallow place in Skulker's helmet called his brain decided to listen to me. Skulker agreed to go along with it.

,

We all landed on the sphere, Dani joining me from the ground. She had wanted to go with me but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed my Fentonfone from my human form, putting it in my ear and turning it on. "Okay, Tucker, tell me when!"

"It's in the lower space," Tucker reported. "You made it under the wire, dude." I listened to Tucker report on its status until it was time. "Now," Tucker cried.

"Now," I repeated him. We all started turning intangible and I had a prayer in my heart. This is the most important mission all right and there's no room for mistakes. As the asteroid passed through the area, the Ectoranium caused all us to scream in pain. We held the intangibility firm, though. I was growing weak myself so I knew that the ghosts must be in real pain right now. "How much longer," I screamed. I didn't want to lose this thing. The worst was over but we couldn't have a supply of Ectoranium that large in the Earth. We had to get it past the Earth. Finally, it passed through the ground and hit open sky. We started to drop the intangibility, keeping the area intangible until it could escape the Earth's gravity. Finally, it was over.

I landed on the ground in front of the charging Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Sam leaped on me first, followed by Tucker and finally Jazz. I toppled from the weight. "Hey," Sam smiled.

"Good job, little brother," Jazz smiled at me. "Or should I say hero."

I stood up, turning to face the ghosts. Dani landed beside of me, on our side. "I can't thank you enough, Skulker. You really came through for us."

"We did this for us," Skulker said, "so don't get any ideas. I will always hunt you, ghost boy. And now that you've saved your world, you will be an even greater trophy."

I smiled at him as they all flew away. He helped me save my worlds; what more can I ask for? "Good job, Danny," Dad said, walking over to us. I turned in their direction. "Or should I say Danny," he repeated, his demeanor changing completely. He wrapped his arm around Mom and I saw the look.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I added in a deep voice, hoping to change their minds. How the heck did they find out anyway? I had my hand outstretched, making a point. Mom stepped forward, placing her hand on mine.

"Isn't there something you want to tell us," Mom asked, her eyes so kind and patient.

"It's okay, Danny," Jazz said. I glanced at her. "They know."

I looked around the frozen landscape. The people here that I knew were trustworthy and the others wouldn't make a big impact. I straightened my back, ready to tell them. They were right: there was no right time and now I know every time would be a wrong time. This was the next best thing. I triggered the rings, powering down. No one screamed. No one over reacted. They began to applaud around us.

"I'm so proud of you," Mom said softly, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I've lied to you for so long," I said softly. "I never meant for it to get so out of hand."

"What happened in there, son," Dad asked.

"What do you mean," I asked. I know they must know something happened but I'd rather spare them the details.

_The ship crashed in the rock_, Tucker said simply. _We know you had trouble. That's why everyone knows. We thought you were dead._

"Skulker ambushed me," I began. "I was ejected from the plane and I had to talk them into helping me. I'm sorry about the ops center."

"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters," Mom said, hugging me again.

I took a deep breath, trying to get back into that commanding mode: "Let's pack it up. We did it!"

**AN: Well, we are almost to the end of the series. By the end of Chapter seven, there will be no more episodes to go through. The story will continue, of course, but it will all be devices of my plot. There will be a lot of things you won't recognize from the next chapter on out. Does that make you nervous? Excited? I'd like to hear from you! Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Team04Phantom**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Phantom Planet.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Seven: Worldwide Catastrophe**

When we made it home, I was so happy. I collapsed on the couch, breathing in a sigh of relief. It felt so good not to lie or make excuses. Valerie had promised not to tell anyone and so had Mr. Gray. I had no problems and the only thing I had yet to do was to tell Samuels. Sam, Tuck and Jazz plopped on the couch with me. I still hadn't talked with Sam yet and I didn't know what to do. I'll talk to her today, I decided.

Valerie and Mr. Gray went home and we just relaxed in the silence. We didn't have the TV on or any other noise. I had felt tremendously better since I could stay in human form for more than a few hours. My reserves had returned to normal and I was comfortable again. Mom brought in some snacks, stating: "I want to see you in the lab before the day ends, young man. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mom," I smiled. She's been telling me that for the last three days. We started snacking when I heard a door upstairs open and close. Realizing it must be Samuels I sighed and stood up. I went to meet him upstairs.

"Radar," Samuels cried, horrorstricken. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean," I asked. "Did something go wrong?"

"You bet your damn ass something went wrong," Samuels demanded. "Why didn't you tell me you were Danny Phantom?"

My face paled, "How did you know that?"

"Because I watched it on live television," Samuels demanded. "You powered down on every station in every home in this country!"

"What," I asked, my throat constricting. My world started to spin. "How?"

"They were still rolling the footage," Samuels declared in an assumption. "I don't know but everyone knows your secret! My angle had a poor visual but I've seen versions where it was focused just on you. The news crews had no idea you were about to do that."

"Why were they still filming," I declared, grabbing my head. This is horrible. I never even took into consideration the cameras. They weren't a part of our team. We had crews arriving all the time to update the public about the progress. We hadn't seen a camera since before the asteroid. I think they called the hotline for updates but I'm not sure. We used orders of deadly force if they tried to interview someone from the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Radar, but they captured everything," Samuels said. "I know you thought you were doing it privately."

"I didn't even hear them," I said, thinking it over. "Why didn't I hear them? I also needed a Fentonfone to communicate with the command center. I was too weak from the lack of reserves I had."

"What," Samuels asked.

"It's a long story but I ran on low reserves for a week. Because I had low reserves, I didn't have the strength I normally have. I just couldn't do everything I normally could. Everyone talked about how loud it was on the ice and most communicated using Fentonfones. We couldn't hear the copters."

"Oh, my God," I heard Mom declare from the kitchen. Samuels didn't react so I know I was the only one who heard that.

"I gotta go," I declared, sinking through the floor. I landed just outside the kitchen and ran in, not wanting to spook Mom. Samuels gasped. I forgot about him. "Mom," I asked, running in.

"Sweetheart," Mom declared, her eyes big, "they know!"

"I know," I said softly. "Samuels just told me. I went up to tell him but he already knew."

"What happened," Mom declared. "Do you know how they got that footage?"

"The cameras were still rolling," I replied. "Human ears weren't sensitive enough to hear the helicopters and I was too weak. We completely missed it."

"Oh, my God," Mom whispered. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do," I sighed. "Face the public." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I never wanted this. I wanted to tell my family but I didn't want to include the whole world!"

"I'm sorry," Mom said, her eyes filling with tears. "I should have allowed you to power down in private. This is all my fault."

"It's no one's fault," I said, looking to her. "These things happen. I just really regret the entire world knowing. Now they know it's real."

"They know what is real," Mom asked.

"Danny Phantom," Samuels said. "That was completely freaky, Radar! There's a cartoon on Nickelodeon about a half-ghost boy. Nick has aired nothing but episodes and interviews regarding the show."

"Great," I groaned. "I better go tell the guys the bad news."

I walked into the living room, no one having moved an inch since I left. "Was everything okay with your Mom," Sam asked.

"She's okay," I sighed. "But we're not."

"What did Mom find out," Tucker asked.

"The cameras were rolling at the North Pole," I sighed, crossing my arms. They sat up at that.

"What," Jazz asked, her eyes widening.

"Are you saying—," Sam asked fearfully, trailing off.

"Freakshow all over again," I remarked. "The entire world knows my secret again."

"Oh, no," Tucker whispered. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be," I sighed. "It's the same as last time. I'm more freaking out about the show than I am about my secret."

"What show," Jazz asked.

"A Nickelodeon cartoon," I replied. "It's called Danny Phantom and it follows the life of Danny Fenton, the half-ghost boy."

"You've got to be joking," Jazz said, her voice displaying her shock.

I grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and flipping it to Nickelodeon. An episode was on, a scene playing. "You tell me?"

"Oh. My. God," Jazz said, still in shock.

"Mom," I called. "If you want to see this show, it's on."

Mom, Dad and Samuels walked through the door. "I'm so sorry, son," Dad added.

"No point in being sorry," I sighed. "What else did I expect? Since when could my life be simple?"

I finally noticed what episode it was. The episode is called Public Enemies but the day was the Christmas invasion. We were in Tucker's attic.

"Is that—," Sam began, in denial.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled. Tucker looked at me weird. "Wulf."

"No freaking way," Tucker declared. "He's a beast!"

"They drew him like a werewolf," I shrugged. "He was hairy but he wasn't that way at all."

"What day is this," Jazz asked.

"Walker's invasion," I replied. "I'm about to find out about the overshadowing."

"Overshadowing," Mom asked.

"Possession," I informed them.

"Everybody okay with the plan," Dash's voice actor's voice came over the television. The scene showed me floating to the classroom, powering down and going inside.

"Town meeting," David Kaufman asked. "What town meeting?"

The door slammed shut and the scene showed the correct amount of those overshadowed in that room unlike the amount they'll show after the break. Dash's character grabbed my character, slamming him into the chalkboard. Mom gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Dash's character dropped to the floor as Walker released him. "Gotcha punk," Walker's character said.

"Walker," my character declared in surprise. They had my character call Bullet one of Walker's goons when I didn't. If I had known Walker was involved, I wouldn't have been surprised there.

"My God," Sam cried. "Was there really that many there?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But most of them stayed behind. I only had to fight—," I trialed off as the screen went to Butch Hartman.

"Hi," he replied. "You just saw the first act of Public Enemies. Up until this point, Danny has been fighting an invisible enemy but now he knows who he's up against. Stay tuned to see the conclusion of Public Enemies and find out if Danny will be Public Ghost Enemy Number One or not?"

"You have got to be kidding me," I declared. The next commercial was also an interview. The guy introduced himself as David Kaufman, the voice of Danny. He started to give a character description. I covered my face, "Please, turn it off. I can't take this. I thought the show was bad!"

"What's wrong with him," Jazz laughed. I ducked my head behind my face, wanting to disappear.

"Oh, duh," I said, vanishing.

Sam and Tucker laughed. "He hates the show," Tucker chuckled. "You should see him through the theme song."

"Where did he go," Samuels asked.

"I'm still here," I replied. "I'm just invisible." I picked up a pillow and waved it around, smashing it to my face.

"That's really weird," Dad said. "Our son is invisible."

"You knew about this," Jazz declared. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Never considered it," Sam shrugged. I dropped the pillow back on the couch. "We watch it every time a new episode airs."

"What are the episodes," Mom asked.

"We've watched five episodes," Sam explained. "I don't know how many there are."

"Twenty-four," I answered.

"Will you let us see you again," Mom declared. I became visible again. "That's better!"

"I can't believe they're paying that much attention to that show," I declared. Every commercial was something to do with Danny Phantom. "It's not even that great of a show!"

"Ignore him," Tucker retorted. "He's convinced a show about his life can't be good."

"It can't," I declared. "I know I'm this hybrid of ghost and human and I walk the fine line of life and death but the episode storylines of this show is a small minority of my life! I don't live my life like that!"

"No one does, sweetie," Mom replied. "Every day is not meant to be crazy! Life is not a soap opera where every day counts. Life is a rollercoaster. Sometimes the track is going uphill, sometimes it's going downhill but most times it just coasts."

"I never looked at it that way," I spoke softly. "Still," I scoffed, "the fans of this show go way over the top!"

"It's the same way with the people who think they know the real you," Sam smiled. "There are no stragglers. You either love Danny Phantom or you hate Danny Phantom. There is no middle ground."

"Well, I think those who love it love it a little too much," I grumbled. Finally, the commercials ended and the show resumed. "I thought I'd never say this, but thank goodness the show's back on!"

My family chuckled as we began to watch the show again. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw his character while Mom, Jazz and Samuels gasped in horror. Mom didn't like that her goggles changed shapes to show emotions. Mom and Dad both apologized when it went off.

"I should be the one apologizing," I said simply. "I really believed Walker had overshadowed you two. I never meant to hurt you."

"Honey, I think you got the worst end of that," Mom smirked.

"Nah," I smirked back. "I was just glad Dad forgot to charge that bazooka. He deserved more than a cookie!"

"When you gave me that fudge," Dad declared, remembering. "I remember that."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I was having a bad day." I started laughing. "Every time I turned around, I was being surprised. I shot at you guys when you weren't overshadowed. I didn't sense Walker beneath the floorboards. All the goons kept surprising me. I didn't sense Wulf. Walker took me in front of the cameras! Then Mom sneaks up on me, the gun inches from my head. I kept thinking: 'that is going to hurt'!" I laughed some more. "I couldn't have asked for a better hero!"

"Well, I think I'll make him some fudge too," Mom smiled. "I'm glad I didn't send my baby to the Ghost Zone."

"You never let that live down," I chuckled. "I remember when I had that bounty on my head and you surprised me. You told me to eat hot Fenton Weasel and I clearly remember thinking: 'she's still pissed from Christmas'!" I stopped my laughing as my thoughts went to somewhere else. "I honestly believed before that day if I was spotted by anyone who knew me, I would be recognized. When that proved false, I was scared they'd piece together Phantom and Fenton. I didn't even mean to make it rhyme. We were just invisible. It was right after we were put in classes and suddenly we had vanished. It didn't matter what we did, we never was seen. We were invisible!"

"I do remember thinking I knew you," Mom said sadly. "Then you fired and I couldn't see clearly any more. I was so blinded by rage I couldn't even see my baby boy."

"It's okay," I smiled softly.

"Did you know about Vlad," Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I knew from the night of the reunion. I didn't know until then."

"Has he ever hurt you," Mom asked, her eyes holding such pain.

"Yeah," I said, looking down. "I can't lie to you. Almost everything that happens to me feels like a bee sting but when I'm with him, I feel. A lot of the times I'd scream just because I saw it coming or it was a power scream; ya know, to give me enough boost to escape the attack. With Vlad, it's different. I can feel the simplest touch to the most painful assault." I woudn't tell them about the rape. Maybe I will later but I need to move on with my life. Vlad has won.

_What are you talking about_, Tucker retorted. _You can't be giving up on Lilly_!

It's over, Tuck. Vlad has been driven into exile. He's on the island now and all he has to do is scoop her in his arms. I can't compete against that. I took a shuttering breath, the thought killing me. I would rather Lilly and Vlad stay where they're at where I know she is safe from the name her father has earned for himself than try to steal her back only to have him try to live somewhere else. She could be persecuted too!

"Are you okay," Mom asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He and Tuck are talking telepathically," Sam sighed. "They do that all the time!"

"Telepathically," Dad declared. "Danny has telepathy!"

"I don't know if you would call it that," Sam said, humming.

"Ghosts have the ability to communicate using the links of their minds," I explained. "All ghosts have this ability. Some ghosts have the basic connection, which is weak. Some ghosts have the advanced connection, which is what Vlad had. The basic connection comes from the fact that it comes from the mind and all ghosts have mind control, even if it's just their own mind. The advanced connection is mind control that can do everything from hearing the most basic of thoughts to controlling other beings. A few number of ghosts are like me; they have the basic connection but because they learned from an advanced connection ghost, they have the ability to strengthen the connection."

"You learned it," Dad declared. "From who?"

"Froot Loop," I rolled my eyes. "He had the idea that I needed to be his apprentice. He would assign me homework and even hired me a tutor I practiced with for weeks. I didn't learn I was stronger than he was until when he took office. I had him outmatched but he was still cunning."

"What are you talking about," Mom asked, wrinkling her eyebrow.

"I think I know," Samuels smiled. "When he shot you! You possessed— I mean, overshadowed him. But how was he in two places at once?"

"Duplication," I replied. I triggered my rings, closed my eyes and focused. Two of me appeared. "I remain in Phantom form," the duplicate said. "While I power down and fool everyone," I said on the couch, powering back down. "When our minds become one again," we said at the same time. My duplicate disappeared. "I become one again," I replied. I pulled my leg to my chest.

"That is freaky," Mom said, her eyes wide.

"Why did Vlad try to train you," Dad declared. "Who the hell did he think he was?"

"Basically, my master," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "He claimed me as his and forced me to apprentice under him." I looked to Mom, "Remember when we had that talk that one night after I got back. I told you that he had threatened to take me but he didn't consider it kidnapping. To Vlad, I was already his property."

"Remember who else's family you are," Dad declared, smacking his face to his hand. "That was code for 'I am your master!'."

"Yep," I said, hugging my leg. "He got a big wake up call, though. The bastard kidnapped me two days before that, tortured me and tried to kill me. I ain't doing anything for him!"

"He did what," Mom declared.

"Tortured," Sam declared.

"Oh, it was just electrocution," I said, waving it off. "It really wasn't that painful. I've felt worse but the combined tortures did take its toll on me. He was having a creation of his overshadow me as he shocked me. I was trying to stop the transformation the creation was trying to force upon me and not lose my concentration on letting the electrocution force me to go ghost."

"What has he put you through," Samuels demanded.

I laughed out loud, "We wouldn't have time to cover them all. Hell, I probably couldn't remember them all. Just some stand out more than others. That one particularly stung."

"Why," Jazz asked. "It's not like you didn't know Vlad wanted you dead. He is your ach enemy after all."

"Yeah," I replied. "But he promised me immunity from killing me as long as I obeyed him. He never really hurt me without a provocation from me before that. He put that bounty on me but he only invited a bunch of losers. He brought the King on us but it was an accident and he saved my life. He infected Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne but he was sick and desperate. I mean, he never really attacked me before then. I'm flying through the sky and he appears out of nowhere, meaning business. I hadn't seen him like that since I interrupted the vultures from kidnapping Dad."

"What about when you and I destroyed the suit," Jazz declared. "You can't say that he didn't intend to cause you harm! He didn't know that you could fight that suit."

"You brought that upon him," I declared. "He even sent Skulker to do the leg work. You're the one who involved him!"

"I'm not asking this because I agree with you but what about when he ran for mayor," Sam declared. "He attacked back without hesitation."

I smiled weakly. "That was us being us. I pulled a prank on him so he returned the favor so to speak. I turned his hotel room's wall invisible; he had the vultures turn the locker room invisible. Once I lit the fuse, I couldn't stop the bang. He bought the Nasty Burger and he ran for mayor. Once again, not something Vlad started. He was typically a mild-mannered man as long as I stayed within my 'limitations'."

"I can't believe you're making excuses for him," Tucker demanded. _You're not falling in love with him again, are you?_

No, I declared. But I can't ignore the fact I loved the man! If you think of all the times he's attacked me, everything has been mild compared to that first attack. Even during the reunion he was gentler. I'm not saying he loved me then I'm just saying he wouldn't damage his own property!

_You're not his property_, Tucker declared, _and don't you forget that._

I know I'm not his, I replied. I'm just stating things from his Froot Loop-like brain.

"Stop that," Mom declared. "Talk out loud you two!"

"Welcome to my world," Sam groaned.

"Why does he just do it with Tucker," Samuels asked. "Does he ever do it with you, Sam."

"It's not Danny that's doing it," Sam replied. I grimaced. "Danny doesn't have that much control. He has to work hard to achieve that. That's why he rarely does it."

"Then who is," Dad asked. "It can't be Tucker." Dad exclaimed. "Holy buckets of fudge! Tucker's in my brain!"

"What," Mom declared.

"When we were infected with ecto-acne, we began the slow progress of becoming halfas," Sam said. "That's how I flew us outside and phased in through the wall, Jazz."

"You're what," Mom declared at the same time as Jazz. Jazz, however, was more angry than horrified.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jazz declared. "Sam and Tucker are becoming halfas!"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "There was nothing I could do to stop the dream. Every outcome was a bad one. The only one that was civil was this outcome. It was unavoidable."

"Dream," Samuels replied. "What are you talking about?"

"I really need to tell you guys my powers," I groaned. "I have a power that allows me to see the possible futures in my sleep. I call them pathetic dreams but they're called prophetic dreams. In my second dream, the first one with sound, Mom asked me if I had a prophetic dream but I heard pathetic. I didn't know it was prophetic until Grandpa corrected me." Ut oh. "I mean—," I said but it had already escaped.

"Grandpa," Dad roared. "That son of a bitch Vlad took you to see Dad, didn't he?"

I laughed, "Yes, he did but that's not the grandfather I'm talking about. I was flying through the Ghost Zone when I heard a man ask me who was my father. I was in ghost form so I nervously replied Jack Fenton. The woman that was with him asked me if my mother was Madeline Simmons. I didn't know Mom's maiden name back then but it was close enough for me. When I said yes, they told me they were Mom's parents. That's how I know the Ghost Zone is the realm of the deceased spirits."

"My parents," Mom declared in shock.

"Yeah," I said, lowering my head. "I go and see them from time to time. I get my pathetic dreams from Grandpa."

"I can't believe it," Mom said softly. "My parents are in the Ghost Zone."

"Did you not hear him," Samuels replied. "Vlad took Danny to see Rafe! That means that Rafe knows Danny's identity! Meaning he's discovered his grandson is half ghost and not that some poor kid is stuck between the worlds!"

"Holy shoot," I declared. Tuck and I looked at each other in horror, "Mom Number Three!" I wasn't too concerned about Grandpa. That old man was a kicker but Mom Number Three is probably on a plane here!

"Marcie," Mom said, snapping her head up. "Oh, my God. I don't know if Wayne would tell her or not."

"I don't know if she would recognize me or not to be honest," I replied, "but I know she does have some good days. She's bound to see it and know who I am!"

"And she's going to kill me," Mom droned.

"I'd be more worried about a closer foe," Dad declared. "We completely forgot about Alice and Maurice."

Tucker yelped, "Mom and Dad! Oh, man, I'm dead."

"And my parents," Sam groaned. "Can we tell them a polar bear got me?"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing, collapsing my head onto my knees and squinting my eyes as I laughed. Leave it to Sam to say something to make me forget my troubles. "No, we can't tell them you died."

"What are they going to do," Sam scoffed. "I'd say the President will be known as the water boy to the Director, the expert and the distributor of Division G from now on. They'll mourn for a few days, pack up and leave!"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder but Sam looked a little uncomfortable. I thought to Sam, What's wrong?

_I just don't know where we stand_, she said softly. _You haven't said anything since that day._

We stand exactly where we were that day, I smiled at her.

_Hey,_ Tucker declared. _One of you two show me some images or start talking. I don't like the runarounds._

Later Tucker, I sent to him. Sam looked to Tucker as well but I couldn't hear her. They were talking directly.

"What, now all three of you are talking telepathically," Mom demanded. "This is even more annoying that when they were blocking me out in the open!"

"Sorry, Mom," I smiled. "You wouldn't have even known we were talking had Sam not told you," I pointed out. "I normally say something like 'oh, I must have zoned out'. It usually works."

"You're right," Mom grimaced. "I can't believe how many times I had the truth in my hands and I let it slip away!"

"I didn't know how to tell you," I said, looking down. "After the portal accident, I thought that I could keep it from you because I didn't see the big deal. I didn't go ghost until two weeks after I was turned half ghost and I struggled with my powers and emotions after that. I was still in denial, saying I could do this without telling you until the three-week time limit passed. By the time I realized that I was in real trouble that none of us could understand, I had already been lying to you for three weeks. Suddenly, I was more afraid of you discovering I had changed my DNA profile and not told you than I was of my own powers. Then Christmas happened and I had a completely different fear. It wasn't until summer break that I realized that just because you hated my ghost form would mean you couldn't accept Phantom as your son."

"That's when I came down here," Samuels said.

"Right," I replied. "I had a bit of an accident there too. The entire world knew my secret and I was racing against the clock to save Mom, Dad, Jazz, Mom Number Two, Dad Number Two and the Manson's from Freakshow. That's why no one remembers the week after school let out. It's only a theory but I believe the only people who know there's time missing live here."

"How did you erase memories," Mom declared.

"I'd rather not answer that," I chuckled. "You reacted badly in a dream."

"The rollercoaster dream," Dad said softly. "Somehow, Maddie remembered, didn't she?"

"Yeah," I said, softly. I looked to Mom, "For a certain reason she remembered that day. I guess watching me 'die' affected her so powerfully that I couldn't erase that memory entirely."

"You really were hit by a rollercoaster as Jell-O," Mom asked, her eyes hollow. "How did you survive it? All I know is I'm ready to join my baby, or ready to die as I recall it, and I hear Jazz call out 'Danny'. How did you live?"

"You continued further into the dream," I asked.

"I've reached a part where Phantom lands on the ground, looks to his arm and looks at me," Mom declared. "Every time I wake up!"

"Oh," I said. I started snickering, "You finished the dream. You won't be able to remember any more of the dream. I power down there."

"How did you survive," Mom declared.

"Freakshow screwed up," Jazz said.

"Afraid not," Sam said, her voice small.

"I healed," I said, nodding my head as I tried to think of the appropriate response. "Because I heal so fast, just shattering my body wouldn't work. I would need to be drained of all or most of my energy before I could be killed that way. It's pretty amazing if you ask me."

"You mean to tell me you can survive traumatic injuries," Samuels called. "Like if you get your arm amputated."

"In theory, it would grow back," I replied. "I haven't put that theory to test yet so I have no idea if it'd work and honestly," I chuckled, "I am not too keen on testing that theory." I lowered my voice, "That one can remain unproven!"

"Agreed," Sam, Tuck and Jazz declared.

"So let me get this straight," Dad declared, "Your entire body was reduced to bits and pieces and you regrew a new one?"

I hummed, "I didn't regrow a new body I don't think because as far as I know the Jell-O had disappeared. It's not regeneration, it's healing. I don't know how to explain it."

"And that's why you should have told us," Mom declared. "You kids have no idea what this is doing to Danny and now Sam and Tucker are in a transformation! I need to do some tests on you!"

"I'd like to hear some more about what Vlad's done to you," Dad replied. "Maybe I'll make a special trip back to space and bring him back to punish!"

"He won't be in space," I said, sighing. "He can go anywhere and do anything. He just can't alter the minds of everyone on Earth."

"Why didn't you tell us about him and what he had been doing to you," Dad declared. "We could have helped you! You saw what I done to him!"

"I've also been subjected to his powers," I said softly. "Vlad had a very clear definition of you. He would have bet money that you weren't any good. That day, you surprised him. You told him what you were made of but you've not seen what I saw. You have not felt yourself freeze and stand perfectly still, unable to move. You haven't felt yourself believe every word he says and believe that not only is Vlad right but he knows what's best for you. You haven't seen him shot a beam of energy at a woman and watch her turn to dust or make a young boy think he cannot breathe, causing him to die because Vlad planted that thought in his head.

"When I watched you beat Vlad, I remember thinking 'that's it! All I have to do is tell my parents and Vlad will go away' but he made me realize that he was surprised. I loved you all too much to anger Vlad. It wasn't until I became stronger that I felt comfortable defying him. He promised me he would hurt my family if I disobeyed and the day he came after me for lessons, I ran. The next day, Mom had her accident involving Vlad's ghost animals. I knew from then on I would do whatever he asked of me."

Mom pulled me close, hugging me tightly, "I am so sorry, baby. I had no idea he had hurt you so badly!"

"Vlad likes mind games," I said softly. I pulled away from Mom. "There is no limit to that monster's powers but I've approached his level. There's no limit to my powers either."

"I'm going to send a page out for Rafe," Samuels spoke softly. No one looked at him so I wasn't even sure if they heard him. He disappeared up the hall: "They need to be alone."

,

Mom had drug us to the lab and she had Jazz tested first. I asked her why she was testing Jazz for ghost powers when Jazz wasn't a half ghost. Mom replied to double check. When Jazz's blood work came up negative but her mind test came back positive, I had to explain.

"There was an attack back in March," I began. "The ghost used these bugs to infect the kids so that she could use their genetics to build a perfect body. There are three types of ghost in the Ghost Zone. The first type is the original type: you die and you get powers. The second type was the only other type until Vlad's accident: you have your mind opened and your descendants get ghost powers. Their children and grandchildren are those people who claim to be psychics or have extraordinary powers. The third type is the most recent: you have a mixture of ectoplasm and electricity merge in your genetic code and you get ghost powers after a period of five-something: five months; five minutes; and five years," I said, gesturing to myself and Sam and Tucker on the last five-something's.

"Five years," Dad declared.

"Oh, man, I feel sorry for you," Jazz said.

"The more of you that is exposed to the concoction then the faster the transfer. Vlad's exposure was of the entire face. My exposure was of the entire body. Sam and Tucker's began in the lungs but then it spread throughout the body. When a child is born to a person who has had their mind opened, it is the size of a poppy seed with electrons running through its entire body. Needless to say, five seconds."

"Incredible," Mom declared. "How did you figure this out?"

"One, I read about the humans with ghost powers. They didn't mention about how the process is done just that it is. Then again, when that book was written, electricity was what we call science fiction. I know Vlad spent five months to transfer and Tucker called me, exclaiming that he had finally turned, five years later. I'm taking a gander at the five second thing."

"Okay, then let's take a look at Danny next. I started with Jazz so we might as well go by birth. Tucker hates needles any way," Mom sighed.

"I'm okay with it now," Tucker added as I walked over to the lab table. I picked Jazz up by the waist and touched her to the ground gently. I floated up on the table, holding out my arm.

"The first time I would let any doctor other than the ones at the clinic look at my blood," I said. Mom tied the band to my arm and grabbed a normal needle. I chuckled.

"That ain't gonna work," Sam said. "Let us get the blood out."

"You guys know how to draw his blood," Mom asked.

"Sure," Sam said. "We draw his blood monthly."

Sam picked up an ecto needle as Tucker sat his weight on one side of his body, slumping.

"That's not necessary, is it," Mom asked. "He's in human form."

"He's less indestructible but he's still armor plated," Sam commented. "To get the blood from his ghost form, I have to jab it. Here, all I have to do is stick it in. Thank goodness he doesn't have veins in his ghost form because you can't afford to scout for a vein." Tucker put his hands on my chest, holding me down. I looked up, making sure the bar was still there. It was. I should have done this the week school began but we were busy dealing with the end of the world.

Sam found the vein and went for the blood. My veins have been known to turn intangible to escape the Ectoranium coated needle. "What are you doing," Mom declared as I grunted painfully.

"Sam, Tucker," Dad declared. "Stop it! It could kill him."

I fought with the urge to protect myself for as long as I could. Sam wasted no time drawing the blood. Finally, my inner ghost took control and I sent Tucker flying. Sam removed the needle, ducking just as my hand went for her head. She learned that move when we first drew blood and I grabbed her neck and squeezed. Sam wore a sleeveless turtleneck for a week. I grabbed my arm, groaning. As soon as I was in control again, I floated up and helped Tucker to the ground. This was routine. I don't even apologize any more. As Sam said: we're even!

"Don't you ever do that again," Mom declared as she pulled a wipe from the cabinet. She rubbed the spot where Sam had poked me once she had removed the wipe from its packaging. "We have ecto-softener for that!"

"That stuff you used to clean my wound with," I asked, confused.

"I've never used ecto-softener to clean a wound of yours," Mom said confused. "When was this?"

"Oh, right," I said, taking my hand to my head. "He made you forget. I'm sorry. I came home after a fight with Invincible and you saw the glass. Vlad came by that night to find you guys freaking out about some injuries I got. He made you forget about them."

"Son of a bitch," Mom declared. "How dare he make me forget that my baby had been hurt?!"

"I'm glad that he did," I chuckled. "You were going to look at my back but you would find nothing there. It had already healed."

"Just next time, dip the needle in ecto-softener before you poke him," Mom declared. She snatched the vile from Sam. "Ectoranium is very deadly to ghosts."

"Oh, we know," Tucker sighed. "Some crazy Nazi ghost kidnapped Danny and was using him to experiment on. He cut him with Ectoranium and while Danny just gets the sensation of life when he is cut by it, the ghost doctors Grandma and Grandpa had him see burned a hole in his shoulder where he was cut." Tucker touched his hand to where Darcy had slashed me. "Danny said they destroyed everything: skin, muscle, bone and tissue."

"Is this true," Mom declared in shock.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "Crazy doctor! He knew I wasn't normal but he still took that radical procedure. I swore I would never return to them but I went back on my word. I had a physical when Grandma found out how malnourished I was. That's why I started eating the small, frequent meals. I had three doctors telling me the same thing: eat or die! I've grown stronger since I've started eating, too. I don't power down as often and I don't get as weak."

"That's good," Mom smiled. "Do you know what was happening to you?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "I was starving to death. The way a normal person can go up to a month without food, I could go four months without eating but I started showing signs after a month. After I got my powers, I went a month without eating and I attacked Sam and Tucker. That's when they saw I was feeding on their fear and controlled their emotions but it was like giving a starving dog a steak and then trying to take it away. I was wild."

"So you do need food," Mom replied. "Why can't you taste it?"

"A mixture of human food is unnecessary for me to survive and ghosts taste emotions, not the food they eat. Food is used in the Ghost Zone for nostalgia," I replied.

"What about touch," Mom asked. "Why can't you feel touch or temperature?"

"Because a ghost's sense of pain is increased. Our brain is the only organ that travels to the Ghost Zone with us when we die so it carries the experience of death with it. Trust me, there is nothing more painful than dying. The actual act of dying, not feeling like you're dying, not even coming close to death. To feel each organ to shut down; to go through the process of passing through the Ghost Zone—there's nothing more painful. I've done it more times than I'd like."

Jazz exclaimed, "How?"

"The first time I died was in the portal. My organs would shut down and I would die and it happened repeatedly. I die each time I transform actually. When I first learned to go ghost, it would hurt to go ghost because I was stopping all the organs. There is a split second when I trigger the ring that I have no vitality. Then my reserves take over and I'm alive again. When I power down, the reserves and my organs work simultaneously."

"What is this reserve," Dad asked.

"The way I stay alive in ghost form," I replied. "When I'm in human form, my body works to collect reserves. When I go ghost, my human body is surviving on these reserves. When I run out, I die. That takes three days." Sam, Tucker and Jazz punched me on the arm individually. "What was that about," I declared.

"Don't you ever do that again," Sam declared.

"Oh," I said. "Don't worry. I've learned my lesson."

"I don't understand," Mom replied. "Why did they hit you?"

I bit my lip, "Remember that white stripe through my hair?"

"Yeah," Dad replied. "It reminded me of the Skunk Punks!"

I smiled. "Well, that was all the ghost I had in me when I blew the portal up. I had tried to remove my powers by stepping inside the portal. That's why Phantom disappeared for three days."

"You did what," Mom shrieked. Tucker and Jazz punched me again.

"Hey, you didn't—," I began to say. Sam turned on her Specter Deflector. "No, don't," I cried. She touched me, shocking me. I screamed.

"Now that's a way to punish him," Sam declared.

"Okay," I said, my voice quivering. "I-I won't do it again!"

"Hey," Tucker said. "Did that actually work?"

"Like a charm," Sam smiled.

"Cool," Tucker smirked.

"You will not be electrocuting Danny," Mom declared. "I'm going to immune him to our weapons!"

"Not to mine will you," Sam said. "I finally have a way to get through that thick skull of his."

"This just might make me sit up and pay attention," I said. The doorbell rang upstairs. "Someone's at the door," I said, floating in the air even though I was still in a sitting position. "I'll be right back!"

"He loves that power, doesn't he," Mom asked in a monotone.

"He's been begging to be able to do this for a year now," Sam replied in the same tone of voice as Mom. I phased through the floor, chuckling. I peeked through the peephole and gasped in surprise.

"Grandpa," I declared as I opened the door. I knew Samuels said he would send a page but I had no idea he would come up here. Well, it is summer.

"Danny," Grandpa declared, hugging me tight. "I've been coming here for four days now! What happened, boy?" He released me from the hug.

"I screwed up," I said, stepping out of the way. I shut the door. "I had no idea the cameras were still recording footage up there so when I powered down, I thought it was just the team. I just found out everyone knows today!"

"Okay, that's one part to it but how the heck did you get ghost powers? How did Vlad?"

"Oh," I said. "Oh, I am so sorry. You had to find out who Vlad was over a television. How have you been?

"I've been okay," Grandpa sighed. "I couldn't believe the man he had become. But you? You're just a child! How did you get ghost powers?"

"Portal accident," I sighed. "I tripped on a wire and went up like a Christmas tree. Vlad had a portal accident and was infected with something called ecto-acne. I don't know if he told you about that or not."

"Oh, I heard about it but he left out the complementary ghost powers it came with," Grandpa replied. "How are Maddie and Jack?"

"Well, Dad's asking a blue-million questions and Mom is having a field day," I replied. "You tell me. Of course, they're torn up about the whole thing but we'll get through it."

"I don't care what my son says, I'm going down there," Grandpa replied. "They're in the lab, right."

"You want to use the stairs or the ectalade," I asked.

"You have an escalade," Grandpa declared. "I'd hate to think what Jack looks like."

I smiled, wanting to do this. "What do you say? Ride down instead of walk down."

"Sure," Grandpa smiled. "Where is it?"

"Right here," I smiled mischievously. I took his hand, turning him intangible and sinking him through the floor. "Ectalade," I declared.

"Danny," Grandpa declared, breathless. "You meant your powers!"

"But it was fun, right," I asked.

"I don't know if fun is the right word," Grandpa said. He stumbled forward. "Well, I'll be. It's my baby boy, Jacky."

Dad spun around wildly. "Dad," he declared in a roar. "What are you doing here?"

"I watched my grandson power down on national television. Hell and Earth couldn't keep me away."

"Rafe," Mom cried, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Maddie," Grandpa declared. He hugged Mom back. "How have you been?"

"Not good," Mom sighed, wiping her eyes before the tears began. "I hunted him, Rafe! I hunted my own boy."

"Oh, goodness, it's worse than I thought," Grandpa said softly. "I knew you didn't know from the angle of the program I was watching. I kept reviewing the various footage and they all said that same thing to me. I never imagined you didn't trust him."

"Mom," I said softly. "You don't have to feel guilty. Of all the things you done, none of it is unforgivable. You can't beat yourself up over it. Just accept some things are out of your control."

"I wished I could," Mom sighed. "But this was within my control. If I had the control to look with my eyes and not my emotions, I would have seen."

"Mads," Dad declared. "You should really take a look at this." I looked in Dad's direction and he had the microscope out.

"What is it," Mom asked.

"His blood sample," Dad replied. "The blood and the ectoplasm refuse to merge. They're like oil and water."

"It always does that," I said after I cleared my throat. "As long as it's in my circulatory system, they work in unison but when the blood is removed from my body, they're complete opposites."

"Okay," Mom said, rectifying herself. "Change!"

"I'm assuming you mean into my ghost form," I asked. Mom nodded, tumbling her hand rapidly. I transformed.

"Okay," Mom said. She grabbed a needle and a small bottle from the top of the cabinet. "Remove that costume."

"Just poke me," I replied. "You'll reach my skin providing you have enough thrust."

"Okay," Mom said slowly. She dipped the needle in the bottle after she opened it and held my arm. Tucker and Sam rushed to hold me down but when she poked me, no pain came out. She removed the needle, removed a sample and replaced my human form's sample with the new one. "Same thing here just reversed. Green in the dominate blood. This is amazing!"

"He's got two bodies," Grandpa declared in astonishment. "What happens to one doesn't necessarily happen to the other. He's a ghost-boy."

"Meaning," I asked, confused.

"You can use your powers in human form, I've seen that, but doesn't it increase when you're a ghost," Mom replied.

"Yeah," I said, confused.

"It's a power transformation," Mom declared. "It's chemistry. You go from the weaker chemical to a more potent chemical of the same type by changing your make-up. That's the reason you have a separate form. Your ability to transform is a power."

"Well, I know that but I have a ghost form so I can maintain a secret identity. They can take it back now," I sighed.

"You'll want that power," Grandpa remarked. "When Maddie and Jack get done with you, you'll be able to fight in human form and if you have a problem, you can power up. Just like using a power-booster."

,

Mom and Dad done numerous tests on me and I had never been so tired after using my powers. It was the wee-morning hours when they finally finished my tests but Mom didn't stop there. Sam went next.

"I can clearly see the mind has been opened," Mom declared. "Several areas remain closed so subject has yet to develop those powers." She began to speak technical-speak about the brain, listing the areas of the brain that were open. She didn't do this with Jazz or I and I was confused.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm recording this for later use and comparison," Mom replied. "To see how fast she's developing and which areas develop the fastest." When she finished recording her findings, she drew blood from Sam. She mentioned how many times she had to magnify the lens and how many parts were ghost, stating a percentage of completion. Sam was twenty-parts ghost and two hundred and thirty-parts human, less than two percent complete. When she reviewed Tucker, he had the same stats but was less developed than Sam. The sun was coming up when Mom released us.

We ran upstairs and got ready. I didn't bother hiding as we left. I transformed, grabbing Sam and Tucker and turning invisible. We went to school.

,

My stomach was in knots as we entered the classroom before the bell rang. We had World History for first block and we continued our habit of keeping our first block classes textbooks in our bags. We took our seats but no one had seemed to notice our presence. As the bell rang, I could hear the conversations coming from classrooms away. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

_Hang in there, buddy_, Tucker replied.

Are you nauseas, I asked.

_Like someone with the flu on a ship going to war_, Tucker said. _It's normal._

The teacher started taking roll. When he reached my name, he mumbled my ghost hunting nickname. He was about to check me absent. Here goes everything.

"I'm here," I said, my voice squeaking as it came out. The entire classroom turned in the back to look at me and I became clammy. "I'm here," I remarked again, my voice becoming more normal-like.

"Danny," they all declared and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hi," I said, forcing myself to breathe. "Good to be back." I was trying to carry on a normal conversation but I just couldn't find the fire I normally have. My voice was weak and broken and my skin was a cool one-ninty-four. I was sick just thinking about their reaction. If they turned around in their seats, called me dweeb and ignored me, I would never ask for another thing.

"How did you get ghost powers," came a question.

"Are you really Danny Phantom," another question sounded.

"Are you Phantom or do you share a body?"

"How did you convince the ghosts to help?"

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Come sit over here!"

"What kind of powers do you have?"

All those questions and more surrounded me and I shrunk in my seat. Breathing became difficult and I began to wish I was anywhere but here. "Silence," I heard a high, squeaky voice demand. "Danny has had a chaotic week and he doesn't need this attention! Now, everyone turn around and leave him alone. Don't speak to him unless he speaks to you! Give him space."

"Thanks, Dash," I said, my voice quivering. Dash nodded, turning back to face the blackboard. I sighed, grabbing my book with shaking hands. I ripped it open, trying to breathe normally. I was a complete mess.

,

"Radar," the teacher, Mr. Tillings, said as I was exiting the class. "A word?"

"Yes," I asked, my voice still acting up. I cleared my throat. "Yes."

"Who told you to come to school today," he asked.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"It's Saturday, Radar," he said simply. "We're having half-day weekend classes for four weekends. We're trying to make up for the eight days we lost."

"Man," I said, surprised. "They really don't want to lose any school, do they?"

"No, they don't," he replied. "The classes are broken in half like periods and you go for half the day. By lunch, you'll be released. Okay?"

"Thanks," I smiled. "Is that all?"

"Thank you," he smiled. "You are a real hero."

"I don't feel like one," I said, walking out of the classroom. "Hey, guys." I said as I exited the classroom. "Guess what? Today's Saturday."

"No way," Sam denied.

"Yeah," Dash replied. I groaned as I noticed I had a tail… more than I normally do. "We'll be going to school every day of the week until the beginning of next month. They're hell bent of making us make the days up. I was going to object but Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Ishyama had a good point. Best to make them up while we can rather than have so many by the end of the year that we'll have to go to summer school again. I'll do anything to avoid that."

"Agreed," I declared. "I know this is difficult to understand but I promise you will all get your answers. I just need some time to adjust to the idea that everyone knows my secret."

"We understand," Dash said softly. "You thought what you were sharing was private. We all knew you didn't mean to do that. Wicked TV series, though."

"Yeah," I groaned. I continued to our lockers.

,

We were in the middle of second block when my cell phone rang. I turned red, completely embarrassed. "Excuse me," I said, stepping out of the classroom. "Hello?"

"Danny," Mom's voice came over the line. "Where are you kids? You've been gone for an hour!"

"We went to school. Believe it or not, there is school today."

"It's Saturday though," Mom declared. "Why is there school on a Saturday?"

"Lancer and Ishyama want to make up the days we missed for the Disasteroid," I replied. "Keep ahead of the flow kind of stuff."

"Oh," Mom replied. "Sorry I interrupted your class. I'll let you go."

"Okay," I said softly. "Tell Jazz that it's only a half-day on weekends so she can just go tomorrow."

"I will," Mom replied. "Best of luck."

"Thanks," I replied. I hung up, returning to class.

,

Over the next few days, things became increasingly complicated. Dash tried to control the students but even he couldn't control them. The Sunday paper that next day had the first in-depth interview with Phantom from the Amity Park Angle. Dad dedicated a full-size paper to the cause and he got worldwide publication because I talked to them exclusively. Mom Number Three and Dad Number Three managed to contact us by Tuesday. We started arranging a way to bring her home. Dani came to live with us on Wednesday and I explained who she was. Sam and Tucker were surprised to learn she wasn't a cousin but a clone but Mom and Dad refused to use that word again. Dani was made with my genetics meaning that it was Mom and Dad's chromosomes that built her. Dani was my sister from here on out and I learned where that third sister who was only two years younger than I came from.

Wednesday was also the day that my worst nightmare happened. Dan made a full-length episode and everyone knew my darkest secret. Mom and Dad promised to make a container for him to live in but I told them that it was unnecessary. Sam and Tucker threw a fit when I told them that Dan was free. Tucker kept lighting a fire under my butt to find the island but I was fearful. There was nothing I wanted to do more than to bring Lilly home but I felt she would be in more danger if I pushed Vlad. By the end of the week, I refused to speak to him about Lilly any longer.

Monday September twentieth was the first date Sam and I went on. I had a lot I wanted to put on the table so we snuck out of our houses in the wee Monday morning hours.

"I'm sorry it has taken me this long to do this," I said as we hovered in the night sky. Sam hung on my neck as if it was the most natural place for a girl to hang. "With everything that has been happening, I wanted to give you a taste of what my life will be like from now on. I don't want to push you."

"You mean what our life is going to be like from now on," Sam smiled, looking up at me. We floated as if we were standing on solid ground. Sam wasn't slumped down nor was I level with her. We were natural. "Danny, I have wanted to be with you for years. I love you for who you are, baggage and all. I hope you feel the same way."

"You have no baggage," I said softly. "I want you to be my girl," I said softly, "and I your guy."

"You've always been my guy," Sam said, lying her head on my shoulder.

"I want to give you the time to decide for yourself. A trial run if you like. If it works out between us and we want to pursue this life together, then we started now. If not, you can walk away at any time. I won't hold it against you and hopefully we can go back to just being best friends. Will you do this for me?"

"I'm yours, Danny Fenton-Phantom; whether you want me or not," Sam breathed into my shirt.

"I want you," I replied. "But I want your happiness and well-being more. I won't destroy you because I love you. That's not love. That's lust. That's what so many of these phan-girls have. That's not real. I'd like to think what we have is real."

"It is," Sam said, looking up to me.

"May I kiss you," I asked softly, my heart beating faster.

"You'd better not ask twice," Sam said, moving her mouth towards mine. My lips came down upon hers, the feeling so surreal. Sam slipped her hands down my back, stretching her elbows out by my head. I slipped my hands behind her back from where I previously held her waist, careful not to touch her inappropriately. Sam deepened the kiss, slipping her right hand between my arm and waist. Her hand curled up, her small fingers touching my shoulder blade.

We remained touching until morning light. We didn't kiss the entire night but we didn't let each other go. Of all the times I've imagined her naked or making love to her, even when I was having sex with Vlad, I never once attempted to remove an article of clothing. I felt what it meant to have her in my arms and how much I valued her over anything material. With Vlad, it had been fear that made me reluctant. There was no fear here. Sam gave me enough of herself that I didn't need sex. I didn't need anything but her love and I didn't want to mess that up.

,

The next big thing that happened was Tuesday the twenty-eighth. There was a mayoral election held to determine who would hold the rest of Vlad's term. We all had thought that Tucker was doing it as a prank but he committed to being mayor. He didn't win because he saved the world or I was his friend. He won on his campaign promises and his commitment to the task. Tucker became the youngest mayor in the history of the US.

Ten days passed before I took her to the hilltop. We had danced in the sky that night but it was broad daylight and I didn't want to be interrupted. I slipped the class ring on her finger where it belonged. I committed myself to her fully and promised her I would never hurt her. We had finally found a way to be happy. It was my last day in town before I started a small world tour. Samuels thought it to be a good idea for me to spread information about Division G by using my name. There were so many ghost hunters living in Amity Park, we actually had shifts with days off.

"I promise I'll be back soon," I spoke to her softly as I packed her along the way. We decided to leave the rest of the world behind just for the night. I was taking her to Lake Summerset. "I won't be gone long and I'll call you every night."

"Just hurry back," Sam said, looking at me tenderly. We touched down on the shore, kicking our shoes off. I rolled my pant legs up while Sam pulled off her stockings. We sat on the shore, our feet in the water.

"I'll never leave your side," I said, leaning my head on hers. As the sun hit the highest spot in the sky, Sam stood up. Her eyes held mine, such raw passion and desire burning in them. Her hands gripped the sides of her shirt and she removed her top. "Sam," I said softly.

"I want this," she said softly. Her fingers went to the button on her skirt and it fell to her feet. She moved towards me, nothing but her panties and bra on. Her hands went under my shirt, slipping it over my head. She carefully unbuttoned my normal-sized jeans, them too falling around my feet. She took my hand, leading me into the water. As we got to the deep part, she started to kick to stay afloat. I wrapped my arms around her back, using my flight to keep us afloat. Sam wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She started to kiss me.

,

I wanted to. I resisted the urge to bed her so that we could take the time to enjoy our first time. We stayed in that water all night long, kissing, frolicking and being completely intimate. We didn't have sex that night because I wanted our first time to bring no regrets. I didn't want her to feel pressured to complete it by a certain time. Sam would be on her own timeline and when I felt we were ready, I would satisfy her. I wouldn't wait another minute when that time came but it wasn't that time. There was a lot to explore of our relationship and I was going away in the morning. If she did wake with regrets, I wouldn't be here to console her and tell her it'd be okay. I would be another guy who broke the heart of a beautiful and fragile woman.

I took Sam home and slipped her back into her bedroom. I kissed her goodnight and went home myself. My entire world revolved around Sam and I couldn't explain it. Every waking moment had me with Sam on my mind. I have always cared more about Sam than anyone else because she was the girl but this attention was different. It felt like I had a very important object in my hand and if I broke it, the world as we knew it would end. I packed my bags up in my arms and carried them outside to the transport car. Mom and Dad would be the only ones accompanying me and I would be home tutored while I was on this trip. I wanted to say that this would be over soon but my gut refused to let me believe it.

"Ready," Mom asked me with a weak smile.

"As ready as I can be," I replied. I sighed, looking out the window. Mom Number Two, Dad Number Two, Sam, Tuck, Jazz and Dani stood on the sidewalk, seeing me off. I was grateful for having my parents along but I felt like I left a part of me on the sidewalk. The car kicked into drive, pulling me away from the rest of my family.

"Maybe Marcie, Wayne and Brit will be home by the time we get back," Mom smiled at me.

"I doubt it," I grumbled. "Until they face facts and admit that Nancy has the system beat, Mom will never become independent again. The only way to get her out of this is to have Division G step in."

"Marcie and Wayne want to do things the regular way," Mom groaned. "You know how they can get."

"At least they accepted some money to get Dad and Brit out of Nancy's house," I sighed. Nancy had Mom committed when she came home and found the bags packed. The little witch had went through the courts, had the documents signed by trickery and had a friend of hers to notarize the paperwork. The entire thing was a crock but it was hard to prove without a long, drawn out process. We had wired Dad some money to get him out of her house and we mailed him a satellite phone so that they could talk with us any time they wanted. It was a start but it was too slow for my tastes. I wanted to go down there with first a badge and then a gun but Mom and Dad had been adamant. She did this illegally; we'll do this the proper way. Apparently, the proper way wasn't going above everyone's head.

"That judge will see that Marcie is completely competent," Mom smiled at me. "Don't worry, baby."

"Once he sees the case he will but the case will never see the light of day if Nancy gets her way. She keeps delaying the trial because the doctor hasn't completed all the 'necessary documents to prove her case'," I mocked. "It's a crock and they know it!"

"Just relax, baby," Mom said softly. We rode to the new camp.

,

A couple dates in a few countries for a few weeks turned into a booked schedule in every country and every state for two months. Samuels lied to me and I would fry the dirty dog for that. I had started to turn around then but I was talked out of it. I'm a sucker for anything with the words 'good', 'planet', 'only', and 'you'. I decided to give it a try. It worked when it was different countries because I was making a difference. Speaking the same thing but in a different language was beneficial because I controlled the content. However, when we made it to the United States, I was growing impatient. I should have done no more than five television specials, ten live dates and eighteen public speaking's but I was visiting every state at least three times, doing three television specials for every network, local and national and had three live dates a night every night. I met with the President of the United States and I was generous. After that, though, was the last straw.

I had heard 'how did you become half ghost' for the last time. "I died," I declared in annoyance, "get over it."

"Uh, excuse me," Larry King asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"What part of half ghost did you not understand," I declared.

"We're going to break, ladies and gentleman. We'll be right back with Danny Phantom!"

"We're off," the camera man said.

"Danny," Mom declared. "What's wrong?"

"And it's Danny Fenton," I declared. "Danny Phantom is an alias!"

"Excuse me," Mom said, pulling me to my feet. "Sweetie, what is wrong?"

"Mom, I can't take this anymore," I declared. "I'm not a freaking celebrity! Samuels is using me! He's been forced to push Division G into the spotlight and he's found his scapegoat! I never thought the man would ever use me but he is! I want to go home. I've been doing this long enough. How many times do they have to hear it? How many times do I have to explain the differences between the cartoon and real life? How many times do I have to deny selling my life to an animator? This is not who I am, Mom! I have not been ghost hunting since we left Amity! This is not who I am!"

"I know," Mom said softly. "We only have two more weeks until this is over. Can you hold on for two more weeks?"

I sighed, "I won't make any promises but I'm not a quitter either. This is completely useless now, though. I'm doing nothing but feeding a frenzy. At least I was doing some good oversees!" I walked back to the set, taking a deep breath. There is only so much a guy can take. I am no longer a ghost hunter—half ghost or department wise; I'm a celebrity. Samuels set me up and betrayed my trust. How could he do this to me?

The people in the back prepared to begin again and I managed to stay civilized. No one brought up the behavior before the commercial break so neither did I. We just continued on with the interview as if nothing happened. I pretended I had never done this before and that I hadn't heard every question he asked a million times before.

,

"When are you coming home," Sam asked me as we talked on the phone. I had snuck out on the roof and was watching the sun go down.

"Mom says in two weeks," I sighed. "I want to be there with you right now."

"I miss you, too," Sam said, her voice soft. I imagined her sitting against my chest as we watched the sunset together. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened today?"

"You watched," I asked, cringing.

"It's the only time I can see you," Sam replied. "Of course I watched."

"I should fly home right now," I said, lowering my voice. "Scoop you up and we could go for a flight or maybe a walk. Maybe I'd bring you back here and take you back by morning. No one would know."

"Sorry," Sam smiled. "I have responsibilities tonight."

"Is it your shift," I asked, confused. They usually have adults on duty during the night and morning shifts.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Dani did it last night. I'm number two."

"What shift are you talking about," I asked.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Sam dismissed it. "Just hurry home. Dani doesn't quite compare to you."

"Dani is just as good at ghost hunting as I am," I replied. I added in a grumbled, "Probably better now that I haven't done it in a while. What is today?"

"November Seventeenth," Sam replied. "You've been gone forty-seven days."

"You've been keeping count," I asked her with a smile.

"I lost count of the minutes," Sam chuckled. I could imagine her feet propped up on her bed, the phone to her ear and a finger curling a strand of hair. "Have you found anyone else?"

"Of course not," I said, changing positions on the roof. "There isn't a Samantha Manson anywhere on this planet other than Amity Park although many have tried to imitate her greatness."

Sam chuckled. "I'm glad because this Sam Manson only wants the only Danny Fenton."

"No one can compare to you," I replied softly. "I dreamed of you last night."

"A prophetic dream or a regular dream," Sam asked.

"Regular," I smiled. "I woke up before I could touch you. It just goes to prove I can't even be with you in my dreams."

"Well, you know what they say. All good things are worth waiting for," Sam replied.

"I know," I smiled. "But the best things are impossible to wait for." Sam chuckled.

"I miss you, Danny. We all do. Dash is about to declare a state of emergency. He says they're missing their hero," she laughed. "He's about to put you on a milk carton, I think."

"Don't allow him to put my face on anything more," I added, smiling. "I think I've shown up on everything but a milk carton."

"I'll tell them the good news," Sam smiled. She paused for a moment but I could hear the sentence hanging in the air. "I don't want to but I've got to go. My shift is about to start."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then," I smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam replied. We both confessed our actual love over a telephone. That was the one thing I hadn't told her before I left and when I knew it was true, I was already on the road. It wasn't right. I should have been there to tell her in person. "Call me if you need someone to help you stay up."

"I will," Sam replied in a soft voice. "Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Sam," I replied. I hung up the phone, staring at it for a while. This has been the only link I've had to the love of my life for forty-seven days now. I floated into the sky, returning to my suite. I powered down, walking to the mirror. I pulled up my shirt. "Forty-seven days," I said softly, looking to my abdomen. It had finally returned to its pre-half ghost shape. "November," I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I counted the months since August. "Three months. I've been eating healthy. I should be showing if Vlad really did impregnate me." I placed my hands on my stomach, feeling for any activity. "Huh," I declared. "Maybe it didn't work."

,

Civilized Danny didn't last long. Sunday, we had a dinner with the world's leaders at the White House. I have never known of a previous time that all the leaders could gather in one spot and act so civilized but when the question came, it irked me. I tried to calm down but I think I hit my boiling point. "I—!"

"Whoa," Mom cried, covering my mouth. "Excuse us." She grabbed me by the arm, dragging me out of the formal dining room. "Okay, you've made your point. Your hospitality has left the building. We're going home tomorrow."

"Really," I asked, looking at her in desperation. "Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow," Mom sighed. "I don't know if you'd have the patients to not just shoot the next person that asks that question."

"Hey," I declared, "that ain't a half bad idea!"

"No," Mom declared, "it's a bad idea. A completely bad idea!" Mom sighed. "You're done. I should have called this off ages ago while we were still ahead. I'm sorry."

"So am I," I said, looking back to the room. "It's not your fault, though. Samuels will get what he's got coming to him!" I sighed, "I'll go back in there and I'll behave for the rest of the dinner. I can do that for the chance to go home."

"Thank you," Mom sighed. She swatted me on the butt, "Now, get in there and answer the President's question without using the 'I died' approach."

I smiled at her, "In a way, I did."

"Get," Mom playfully declared. I walked inside. The President was unaware of what I was about to say and repeated his question. Mom and Dad held their breaths when I began to recount the portal accident, the proper way. I could do this one last time.

,

It felt so good to arrive home. It was before midnight on Sunday and I was home. Mom had, what I call, pardoned me for good behavior. Instead of making me sleep in a strange bed, she took us home so that I could sleep in my own bed for once. I hadn't called Sam yet because I wanted to surprise her. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a big drink. Something stirred from the living room.

"Cease," I heard Jazz declare. She stared at me in shock. "Danny?"

"You recognize me," I smiled. Jazz rushed over to me, hugging me tightly. I returned the hug, "I missed you, too, Jazz. But what did you think? Someone had broken in the house."

Jazz pulled away, grimacing. "It wouldn't be the first time," she said softly, almost reluctantly.

"What," I asked, surprised. "What has been going on?"

"The show clearly says how you became half ghost and you've confirmed its accuracy. People have been—," Jazz began.

"They're trying to turn themselves half ghost," I declared in shock.

"Yeah," Jazz said softly. "They're crazy! Do they believe I would still be fully human if there wasn't a passcode on that thing?"

"That's not the only reason they're crazy," I declared. I put my hand to my head, "Oh, my. I've been playing celebrity and this has been going off. That's the shift Sam was talking about."

"Yeah," Jazz smiled softly. "We take turns but I don't leave anything to chance. Cujo stands guard at all times."

"He what," I declared in shock and horror. I turned to the lab. "Mom and Dad are down there."

"What," Jazz cried. She ran to the door as I phased through the floor.

Cujo had Mom and Dad pinned in a corner. Mom and Dad were screaming at the impossibly large dog. "Cujo, no! Heel, boy! Heel!" Cujo turned in my direction, growling. He shrunk to a puppy upon seeing me, jumping in my arms. "Good boy, Cujo. Good boy!"

"Cujo," Jazz cried. She sighed as she saw him in my arms. "Oh, thank God."

"What in the heck was that," Mom declared, shaking.

"This is Cujo," I said, scratching behind his ear.

"The green dog from the show," Dad declared. "He really does grow to that size!"

"Yep," I said, cooing over Cujo. "Such a good boy. That's my good boy."

"Step away from that dog," Mom declared. She took a step towards us and Cujo turned on her growling. I scratched his ear harder, causing him to calm down. Mom had taken a step back. "Danny, I don't like you around dogs."

"It's okay, Mom," I replied. "I'm just rewarding him for backing down. He'll go home in a little while." I turned to Jazz, "Who got him?"

"Dani," Jazz replied. "She remembered where he lives now and brought him home to guard the portal in case someone slipped by. He's stopped four people."

"Stopped four people for what," Dad asked.

"Were they in our lab," Mom declared.

"We have people showing up here and trying to turn themselves half ghost. It's nuts," Jazz told Mom and Dad.

"Oh, no," Mom said, her eyes wide. "They want Danny's life for their own!"

"Apparently," I groaned. I put Cujo down. "Good boy! You can go home now, boy. I've got it." He yapped a few times and dived in the portal. I'll see him again. "You can't turn that portal off unless you're family and if they managed to bypass that, I've got a passcode on it but it's still disturbing."

"Yeah," Dad said, his voice hollow. "I thought that the show would discourage that not encourage it. You've been through hell and back!"

"And the show is only part of it," I groaned. "Are Sam and Tucker at their houses?"

"No," Jazz replied. "They're upstairs. They stay here."

"They do," I said, surprised. "Okay. I'm going to go surprise them!" I started up the stairs, taking the human way. I've used my powers way too much since Mom and Dad found out my secret. Every once and a while, I get a kick to act human but it doesn't usually last that long.

Upstairs, I detected the life force of one person in my room. I opened it slowly to find Tucker sound asleep in my bed. I smiled in on him but didn't know if I wanted to wake him up. I closed the door softly, deciding to let him sleep. I sought out another energy. One was on the roof and the other was in one of the spare bedrooms. I opened the door to the spare bedroom softly and looked in. Sam turned in my direction.

"Hi," I smiled softly.

Her eyes lit up, "Danny!" Sam stood up on the bed, running across it and jumping in my arms. I held her tightly. "What are you doing here? Your parents will kill you if they find out you left!"

"I didn't leave," I smiled as I held her. "I'm home, Sam. I'm home for good."

"Really," Sam asked. She buried her head in my chest, the tears winning. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," I said. My voice broke but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding on for dear life. "Oh, God, have I missed you!"

Sam pulled out of my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. We kissed for the first time in more than a month, neither of us wanting to stop. Sam pulled me into the bedroom, turning me towards the bed. I heard the door slam behind us as she continued to push me to the bed. We collapsed on the bed, continuing to kiss. Sam took charge, lying on top of me. I pulled us to the back of the bed, positioning myself to sit up in the bed.

That made it easier for Sam to stay in control. I grabbed her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Sam started to slide up and down as she kissed me and it drove me nuts. I was becoming aroused and I didn't know if that's what she wanted. I know she was acting pretty provocative but I didn't want to assume too much. Sam's hands rubbed down my shirt as she tugged on my lip. Her fingers grabbed the bottom of my shirt and she began to ride it up. My heart began to pound erratically as I anticipated the consummation. Don't get disappointed if she changes her mind. This is her choice, not mine.

We broke the kiss as she pulled the shirt over my head. She was breathing hard, much harder than I was. I recognized that look and that emotion. Sam was planning on diving in head first but she didn't know what was under the water or how deep it was. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"I've dreamed of nothing more," Sam said, her voice winded. "Are you ready?"

"This is about you," I said softly. "I've been here before. You haven't. I know what you're going through and I want you to know that you're the one calling the shots. If you're not ready or you decide that you're not ready, there is no pressure. We can always do this later. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I won't," Sam said as she came in to kiss me again. She broke the kiss, "I want you to be active in this, too, mister. I'm not going to do all the work, here."

I smiled at her, "Just tell me if you want me to stop. I promise you, I will not be mad. You're worth waiting for if that's what it takes." I kissed her again, running my hand up Sam's back. When I reached her neck, I ran my hand down her back. My heart caught in my throat as I reached the bottom of her shirt. I didn't expect to be so nervous. I turned my hand the other way, slipping my hand under her tight-fitting shirt.

Sam moaned in my mouth when I tugged the shirt over her bra and up to her chin. Sam lifted her arms up, breaking the kiss long enough for me to slip her shirt over her head. She lowered her arms, allowing me to pull it off. I tossed it to the floor, wrapping my arms around her back. Butterflies filled my stomach as my fingers touched her bra fastener. I unbuttoned the first strap and went for the second one when the door opened. We both looked to the door in shock to see Tucker standing in the door.

"Holy cow," Tucker said, slamming the door partially shut. "Who the hell was that," Tucker demanded angrily. I grabbed my shirt as Sam grabbed hers. She refastened her bra loop and slipped her shirt on.

"You can come in now, Tuck," Sam said.

Tucker barged in the door, "All right, pal! Just who the hell do you—." Tucker stared at me in shock.

"Hey, buddy," I smiled weakly. "I didn't count on you finding out I was home like this but: surprise!"

"Danny," Tucker said, rushing to hug me. "But wait! You two were… but you were… wait a minute!"

"Sam and I are dating," I said, kicking my shoe across the floor. Sam stood beside the bed, holding her hands behind her back. This was really awkward.

"Since when," Tucker demanded.

"The Disasteroid," I sighed. "We admitted our attraction before I went after the ghosts but we didn't start dating officially until September twentieth."

"Have you two had—," Tucker trailed off. He pointed his finger between Sam and I rapidly.

I laughed. "Not yet," I said, my laughter ending. Never in my life have I felt out of place with Tucker but it was happening now. Sam and I were about to do the one thing Tuck and I will never—ever, ever, ever—do!

"Sorry," Tucker said, looking down. He chuckled nervously. "Wow, this is awkward!"

"Tell me about it," Sam said, a weak laugh accompanying her. "Did you need something, Tucker?"

"I did," Tucker said, chuckling. "But I got it when I came in here." He laughed again. "A lot of mental activity was coming from this room and I wanted to check on you. Now I know why." He chuckled again.

"Oh," I said, adding a chuckle of my own. I didn't know what to do. I think Tucker walking in on us was worse if it had been Mom or Dad. Sam and I hadn't told anyone about us and Tucker found out two surprising details at once. It just didn't feel right. "So," I coughed. "How have you been, Mr. Mayor?"

"Good, good," Tucker said, crossing his arms. He began to swivel left to right. "I've missed you."

"I have too," I said softly. That was something I could say without feeling awkward.

"Apparently not enough to see me first," Tucker said, his demeanor turning frustrated.

"To be fair, I did open the door to my room first," I said. "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Sam was awake when I walked in."

"Oh," Tucker said, pausing awkwardly. "Still, you could have awoken me!"

"I guess," I sighed. "So," I trailed off. "How have things been around here?"

"Chaotic," Tucker groaned. "We've become, practically, the King and Queen of the school. It's unnatural. We have to hide just to be left alone. What about you?"

"Like you said," I groaned. "Chaotic. I do all those stupid programs and I've turned into a stupid celebrity. I'm hoping to get back to life as usual."

"Good luck with that," Sam groaned.

"You two want to be left alone or are you two coming to bed," Tucker asked. "Just—not with me. Please."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, Tuck. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. Everything just moved so quickly. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Just pay me my money," Tucker smirked. "I'll forgive you if you do that!"

"I'll get you your money," I smirked. I walked out of the spare bedroom, heading to my own. Tucker pulled down a cot, lying down. Sam climbed in bed with me, snuggling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, glancing at Tuck. I was finally home.

**AN: The entire show has already happened now. From here on out is entirely events of my imagining. What do you think?**

**I wanted to skip over the "world tour" as much as possible. It is really boring. Danny does the same stuff over and over and I didn't want to drag this out. I have another plot I'm driving here (if you haven't noticed). Lilly will reappear. Do not fear! I have not thrown her away. No way! I love Lilly! So, please be patient. I don't blame you if you're not, though. I think I rushed these parts to get back to her. Good for the reader. :) Bad for the pacing of the story. :( **

**I'd like to hear your thoughts. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Eight: Pushing Boundaries**

Monday was my first full day home. It was the week of Thanksgiving so there was no school and I had a week to fall back into being me again before I had to face my peers again. I was eating breakfast when Dani came in from her patrol. I looked up as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide as I broke out in a smile. "Hey, cuz."

"Danny," Dani declared, rushing over to me. I pushed my chair back, giving my little cousin a big hug. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," I replied. "Thanks for looking after things while I was gone."

"Hey," she smiled at me. "That's what cousins are for."

"Have you been eating," Mom asked her.

"Some," Dani said, putting her hands behind her back. "It's really different. I just don't get hungry and then I can't taste it. I never knew being with Vlad made that much of a difference."

"The presence of another halfa can make a big difference," I replied. "The best thing to do is just to eat small, frequent meals. Do it at a certain time every day. Get a schedule and follow it to a t. It won't be easy but that's the best way to do it. Soon, you won't even think twice."

"Thanks," she smiled. She took a seat at the table and Mom brought her a plate of food over. I smiled at her, encouraging her to try it. The plate was bigger than what she'd eat but if she could eat a fourth of it, it'd help. "Will you do the same thing Vlad done for me?"

"Probably not," I sighed. "It's strange. I don't completely understand the science behind it but I know if I can make you have feeling, it won't happen for a while. Vlad and I had a unique relationship."

"I didn't even notice that I wasn't getting hungry or that I stopped feeling," Dani sighed. "It wasn't until after I was stabilized that I noticed things had changed."

"You were occupied with surviving," I replied with a sad look. "I've done it before, too. I understand what you're going through and I'll help you as much as I can."

"I know you will," Dani smiled at me. She picked up her fork, looking at the egg on it. I started to eat again. I knew what she was going through. It can be so discouraging to eat when you can't taste it. It takes a while before the action becomes second nature.

"Have you kids been monitoring your progress like I showed you," Mom asked.

"Yeah," Tucker replied. "We do it weekly just like you asked us to and we recorded the tests. You can go over them later."

"Good," Mom replied. The room fell into a silence.

I finished my breakfast and took the dish to the sink. I started to clean up when I thought of something. "What about the ghosts and the ghost hunters? Have the ghosts changed their schedules any? Have the ghost hunters been able to handle the routine?"

"Most have," Sam replied. "A few ghosts have stopped coming but you can't tell. More ghosts have begun to come out so it looks like there are more. The ghost hunters have really made a difference. With so many teachers that are ghost hunters, we have had a dramatic drop in attacks at the school."

"As Box Ghost said: the payoff isn't worth the pain," Tucker chuckled. "He haunts the post office, shipping supply store and the warehouses more than the school now."

"Most of the ghost hunters have took to the idea of what is normal around here," Jazz replied. "We have a schedule that I think works out well."

"I've mostly been monitoring the activity through the Division and been talking to the ghost hunters directly," Sam replied. "The kids are rarely assigned patrol duty. We've mostly been dealing with the paperwork and protecting the portal."

"That's good," I replied. "You guys have done well. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Hey," Tucker smiled, "it's our jobs too. I think you'll be pleased with what Team Phantom has become."

Dani stopped eating and started pushing her food around. I took a breath, summoning an emotion of fear. It wouldn't work the same way but it would help her eat a bit more. I sent the feeling in her direction, giving her a taste of it. Dani's head snapped up. She closed her eyes, breathing in the smell. I stopped sending the fear. Dani opened her eyes, confusion in them.

"Is everything okay," Jazz asked, looking to Dani.

"What was that," Sam asked, breathless. I looked to her and Tuck in surprise.

"You tasted it too," Dani asked.

"Don't stop," Tucker said, looking to me. "That was amazing!"

"I didn't think you guys would taste it," I replied in surprise. Everyone looked to me in surprise but Tucker. Of course he knew who created it. He can read my mind.

"That was you," Sam declared in shock. "What was it?"

"Fear," I replied. "Vlad taught me that trick. If you feed us a little bit of fear, it makes us hungry."

"How do you feed them a little bit of fear spontaneously," Jazz asked. "Doesn't it have to be real?"

"No," I replied. "That's what I thought, too, but if you can recreate that feeling, it works the same way. The first time I tried it was strange but I got better at it."

"Can you taste your own fear," Mom asked surprised.

"No," I replied. "I was feeding the half-ghosts I created when I was testing the theory of how I became half ghost. I would take a little bit of ectoplasm and a little bit of human blood and electrocute it. When Vlad showed me that trick, I decided to practice it using the little half-ghosts. The first time I used it, they turned away from me. I guess it was like taking Tofu and trying to pass it off as a steak. No offense to Sam, but there is a difference and it would never slip by Tucker's palate."

"I can understand that," Sam replied. "It was processed. Just like buying something in a box verses making it homemade. You can taste the difference."

"Exactly," I smiled. "They knew it was processed and they did not like it." I laughed: "They wanted it homemade."

"Thanks, Danny," Dani smiled at me. She picked her fork up again and started to eat. "It tastes nothing like eggs and bacon but it does taste like fudge covered strawberries."

"Chocolate covered strawberries," I asked in shock. "That's what fear tastes like to you?"

"It doesn't for you," Dani asked in shock. "I'm modeled after you! Why does it taste different?"

"Because you are not the same as me," I replied. "The genetics are the same, not the person. You're not me!"

Dani put a bite of bacon in her mouth, "It makes no sense to me."

"Swallow then talk," Mom scolded Dani. I smiled. Mom and Dad have completely accepted Dani. My parents love her for who she is and Dani belongs somewhere now. I loved Dani with all my heart even though it has only just happened. When I met her for the first time, I was unsure of how to react. When she showed back up, something clicked the minute I saw her. Now, she is every bit my sister as Jazz and Brit are.

_She's not here_, Tucker stated. I looked to Tucker, sitting beside me.

"Why did you think that," I asked, confused.

"Ignore him," Sam groaned. "It's as annoying as hell that he can answer a question before you even think of it. That's the only thing I can think that he's doing. His comment throws your thought train off and most time you don't even realize you were going to think it. He has become a little pain in the butt since his powers have advanced."

"How long has this been happening," I asked in surprise.

"A month," Jazz groaned. "For a few weeks after you left, Sam remained ahead of him in the race to open the mind. Then one week Tucker's mind skyrocketed. He can still only read minds and control technology but his mind is fully opened."

"What," both Mom and I declared.

"We can't explain it," Sam replied. "His mind is more active than Danny's and Dani's. We've got the progress he made recorded so maybe you guys can figure it out."

"I'll be looking into it," Mom replied.

"I haven't felt out of the ordinary," Tucker replied at the same time as Mom, causing Dad to blink. "I can't use all my powers and I can't even control all the powers I have. I don't think anything is wrong with me."

"Like we said," Jazz groaned. "Annoying."

"Has he been acting strange," I asked them. "You may have noticed something that he didn't pick up."

"He's just become more annoying," Sam smiled. "And I thought that was impossible to accomplish."

"So you can think of nothing serious," I replied.

"I can think of nothing," Jazz commented. "He doesn't get sick. His nose doesn't bleed. He's not collapsing or showing signs of weakness. He's his same old self!"

"Yeah," Tucker replied. "Sorry. I can feel and I can taste. I'm not moody and I don't react to emotions with aggression."

"Oh," I said, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's confusing but the only thing different about me is I hear the voices in my head and I can't respond like I used to. I know it's annoying as Sam and Jazz will say but I have a difficult time waiting for the thought to form and for the person to speak the question."

"But we don't always decide to speak our minds," Sam declared in aggravation.

"Apparently, you can keep some things from me," Tucker retorted.

"Oh, come on," Sam declared. "What? Did you expect that I couldn't function without thinking about it?"

"I didn't think you could go three months without thinking about it in front of me," Tucker retorted. "How did you do it? How could that slip by me?"

"I don't know," Sam retorted. "Maybe because I don't think about it every single minute! Am I thinking it now?"

Tucker lowered his voice, "No."

"Is Danny," Sam continued.

"He's not either," Tucker replied softly.

"Does that clear things up," Sam retorted.

"Uh," Jazz replied. "I'm used to Tucker doing that. Why are you?"

I chuckled, "I think I know what they're talking about."

"What," Mom asked me. "We're confused. What isn't Sam thinking about every minute that Tucker thinks she should?"

I looked to Sam. Sam nodded. I took her hand in mine. "We're a couple," we both said at the same time. Jazz smiled as Dani exclaimed excitedly. Dad smiled brightly while Mom covered her mouth in happy surprise.

"Since when," Jazz declared.

"The Disasteroid," I smiled.

"We both just sort of admitted it," Sam replied. "Tucker was furious because I wasn't screaming it in my mind. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic but I'm more than Danny's girlfriend. I was his friend before that and I will always remain his friend. Nothing's changed."

"Oh, everything has changed," Tucker declared. "Friends don't do that!"

I lowered my head, chuckling nervously as Sam started laughing. "You want to be concerned. How come you didn't recognize Danny?"

"I walked in—," Tucker began to declare.

"Tucker," I retorted. "Must you tell everyone!"

"You walked in on what," Mom declared, her eyes wide. Jazz burst out laughing.

"Danny hadn't been home a day and you were already jumping him," Jazz laughed.

"It's not true, is it, Danny," Mom declared. I looked down. "Daniel! You two are too young to be doing that!"

"Absolutely," Dad roared. "You may be a half-ghost but that does not mean you can start having sex at fifteen!"

"I think we're ready," I defended. "I would never push her. I'm letting her call the shots and when she thinks she's ready, I'm not going to stop her."

"What about you," Mom exclaimed. "It's not like you've had sex! You are still a child, Danny. Are you prepared to start a family? If Sam got pregnant, could you raise it?"

Her words cut like a knife. So much time and effort into building the wall I've hidden her behind meant nothing as a crashing ball came through it. I looked away, the pain returning. Tucker gasped, inanimate groaning coming from his direction. I brought myself to look at him, knowing I was doing this to him. Tucker had grabbed the edge of the table and was squeezing it, causing it to groan from the pressure.

"Tucker," Jazz asked, concerned. "What's wrong with him?"

Sam had my hand in hers. "It's not him. It's okay, Danny. You can do this."

"I-I'm sorry, Tucker," I gasped out. It felt like I had been punched in the gut. I couldn't breathe.

"That's because you tried to lie to yourself," Tucker retorted. Tears slipped out of his eyes. "Damn it, Danny, how could you do that? You really just gave up!"

"What am I supposed to do," I screamed at him. Tears fell from my eyes. "They're safe now. If I try something, I put her in risk. They say if you love someone, you let them go. I'm trying to let go!"

"No, you're giving up! Damn it all, Danny. When they say you let them go, it doesn't mean into a bad situation. She's not safe, Danny! She'll never be safe."

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I," I retorted. I clenched my stomach, gasping. "Just, please, can't we just forget her?"

"You can," Tucker retorted, pushing the chair back. "I'll be dead, though, before I give up on that baby! Do you even know how old she is? Have you thought of her at all? I have every single day!"

"Tucker," Sam retorted. "He's hurting enough!"

"No, Sam," Tucker said, looking at her. "He's just now starting to feel it. Do you think she's forgot about you? You would die to protect this town but you won't even fight to save your own daughter! Some father you turned out to be." Tucker stormed off.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered, watching him leave.

"Daughter," my family declared.

"What is he talking about, Danny," Mom demanded.

I took a shuttering breath. "I had a daughter. Tucker's mad because what I see is best for her, he doesn't. I don't have a choice."

"How did you have a daughter," Dad declared. "Who is her mother? You had another girlfriend before Sam!"

"Sam is my first girlfriend," I said, looking to the wall, "but she isn't my first relationship. Lilly doesn't have a mother. I delivered her."

"What," Jazz asked, her voice hollow. I kept my eyes on the wall.

"You want me to explain it to them," Sam asked.

"No," I said softly. I finally found my parents, staring between them. "I need to do this. I should have done it a long time ago." I took a breath, pushing my chair back. I started to pace. "It started a year ago. I was… raped by Vlad. When I spent the week with him, I didn't know if what had happened was real or not. When I made it to Wisconsin, Vlad came into the bedroom. Vlad wanted me to be cooperative so he wouldn't have to make the event any more uncomfortable for me. When I tried to tell him not to touch me, Vlad told me that I would have no choice whether I was uncomfortable or not. I found out the truth when he kissed me."

Tucker walked into the room, taking a seat. He was watching me closely, tears in his eyes.

"I fought him like hell. I cried and begged him not to do it. The pain was so terrible and he was so ruthless. For thirty-two hours he did nothing but rape and abuse me. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. When I took a shower, my skin just rolled off me." I gasped, remembering the thirty-two hours. "The bed that he raped me on was so full of blood and so covered in my skin that it had to be destroyed. I was so hurt and so scared. I was angry but I couldn't bring myself to cross him. I was too afraid of him. His power was so much greater than mine at the time. I just prayed I could go home. The time I spent at Grandpa's was the only thing that was my saving grace. We spent all day with Grandpa and all I had to do was spend the nights with Vlad. When we made it to the island, though, that's when I saw how he'd be. I was allowed to go anywhere on the island but escape wasn't possible. He had a ghost shield locking me in."

I finally stopped pacing to look at my family. Tucker was the one most affected because he could see everything I thought of and probably more. Sam had tears streaming down her eyes but Mom looked haunted. Dani was horrified. I think Dad was in shock but Jazz was the one most shocking to me. Jazz was the one crying the hardest, clenching her stomach. I couldn't understand why she was so much more affected.

"Jazz," I asked, worried. I didn't know how to ask what I wanted to know. I couldn't just ask if she was okay or even what was wrong.

"Y-You had a con-conversation with-with her," Tucker sobbed. "I'm sorry." He cried a little harder as he tried to gain control again. I let him see too much. "You asked her what would she do if she were raped. She feels guilty," Tucker cried. He didn't stutter but he was still winded. Tucker closed his eyes, sobbing more.

"Oh, Jazz," I said, knowing what was wrong with her. I walked to her spot at the table, bending down. "It's not your fault." Jazz brought her hands to her face, sobbing uncontrollably. "Come on, Jazz. Don't do this to yourself."

"Why not," Jazz declared. "I had it right there in my hands! You were trusting me and I ignored you! How could I ignore my little brother?"

"You didn't ignore me," I said, taking her hands in my hand. I used my free hand to turn her head to look at me. "You advised me to be weary of Vlad. You were right, in a way. Vlad wasn't trying to turn me evil but I wasn't thinking for myself. I didn't want you to know about Vlad or Lilly at that moment. I just wanted to talk to someone who could possibly understand things from my perceptive. You couldn't have stopped it. At that point in time, Vlad and I were already a couple and the rape was long gone. Vlad had freed me after the King."

"What do you mean you and Vlad were a couple," Mom declared, the haunted look vanishing.

"Ghosts are attracted to power," I replied, softly. "Vlad and I were the only elevens in the world at the time. Magnetism took over and I never really had a chance. When Lilly came along, I found someone I loved more than Vlad. Vlad was the same way. When he tried to complete the perfect clone, I saw that as a threat to Lilly. Vlad done the same thing when he had to choose between me living and keeping Lilly. The best way to make the threat disappear was to make me disappear."

"How would he make you disappear," Dad asked.

"I was going to get to that," I replied, looking to him. "Ghosts are capable of having children no matter what sex they are. Male-male, female-female, even the male of the heterosexual couple; it doesn't matter. The reason for this is that all ghosts have both reproductive organs. All ghosts have the ability to impregnate another by oral sex and the males have a small slot behind the penis, in front of the anus that is the vagina. Half ghosts are not immune to this. Vlad found my sensitive area on the first day and he sucked it. I think that's when I got pregnant."

"Okay, so that's how you got pregnant but are you telling me Vlad tried to kill you when you gave birth," Dad declared.

"He didn't have to lift a finger," I said softly. "Remember the mysterious condition that could kill me?"

"Oh, my God," Mom declared. "You couldn't deliver!"

"I would have died, too, if Lilly hadn't saved me. She healed me as she came out. Vlad tried to impregnate me again but I don't think it worked. He said he was sterile so maybe he just had one shot. Anyway, when Vlad kidnapped me when I went in labor, he teleported me off the island and moved it somehow. I can't find it. Now with Vlad banished, I don't want to push him in a corner. At least on the island, Lilly doesn't have to suffer her biological father's mistake."

"Sweetie, we can get her back," Mom declared. "We can find her and once we do, there will be nothing he could do to get his hands on her. We can even stop him from escaping with her."

"What happens when that messes up," I asked. "I want my little girl back. I'll never be complete without her but I can't put my selfish needs ahead of her safety. At least on the island she's safe!"

"I'm with Tucker," Dad declared. "That bastard will keep my granddaughter over my dead body."

"Agreed," Mom stated.

My eyes filled with tears, "You're not seeing the bigger picture—!"

"You're not," Dani declared. "Vlad has your daughter, Danny! Vlad! The same man who pretended to love me until a better opportunity came along. Even when the perfect clone melted, he wanted to destroy me to find a way to build a better one. She's not safe with Vlad. No one is."

"Who's not to say that the only reason he accepted her was so that he could impregnate her when she's old enough to carry a child—no! He doesn't need that. All he needs is for her to be old enough to produce a baby. Why would he need you when he has a woman in the making right there," Sam declared. I looked to Jazz, the only one who hadn't made their opinion known, and she was nodding. They have all came to this decision.

"I don't believe that," I said softly. "Vlad loves her. I've seen him destroy ghosts because they threatened her. Because they threatened us."

"And we all know what he did to you," Dani declared.

"He's under his spell," Tucker stated. "I don't have to be a mind reader to know that. 'When he tried to complete the perfect clone,' he said. He's denying he tried to kill him now."

"Is that true," Sam declared.

"I'll never forgive him, Sam," I said softly, "but I believe he did it for us now."

"Danny," Sam exclaimed angrily. She stood up, shaking from the anger. "How could you allow yourself to believe that? How can you make excuses for him?"

"I'm not making excuses," I defended. "I have one choice and that's it: I have to let her go. It's too dangerous for me to fight this."

"Then don't," Tucker retorted. "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm sorry that Vlad hurt you but I can't ignore my niece because you think you're doing the right thing here. I know you're not!"

"I just don't want to think back and regret my choice," I said softly. "I do that enough when I think what could have been done before her birth to prevent him from taking me. I mean, the simplest thing I could have done was had sentries on me at all times. Instead, I was narrow-minded. I truly believed that Vlad would attack after Lilly was born."

"Who could have been your sentry," Dad asked in surprise.

"I readied my army in case of an attack but it was useless when I needed them," I replied. "I had thousands of ghosts who could have stood guard. I even trained them myself."

"That was the backup," Sam declared. "You readied the Army in case of an attack from Vlad."

"Yeah," I replied, "but it was pointless because I refused to see that Vlad could take me when I was in labor." I put my hand to my head: "He even told me his plan through Vortex! He altered it because at that time, he had plans to allow me to live but I knew he planned on me delivering on the island. I just refused to see it."

"I know," Jazz said sadly. "You see a romanticized version and anything threatening that vision is too incredulous to believe. I know how you feel."

"Yeah," I sighed, "but mine would have made a difference. Yours wouldn't, so don't beat yourself up over it. Our relationship would still have ended the same way."

"Danny, I made a promise to myself that I would keep your secret as long as it wasn't endangering your life. If I had known Vlad was raping you, I would have told Mom and Dad. I could have made a big impact," Jazz replied.

"You still shouldn't feel guilty," I said softly. "I've escaped detection many times. Vlad has been in this house before without anyone knowing it. Vlad and I had sex in my bedroom through the King. I don't see anything that could have been different."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about the past but there is something we can do about the future," Mom replied. "Honey, I don't know if this bond is causing you to do this or if you are really afraid of endangering the baby, but she will be in this house."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was so conflicted. I prayed a prayer against prayer. I wanted Lilly back but at the same time, I hoped they couldn't do it. I'll just pray a different kind of prayer: please let her be safe no matter what happens.

,

Mom and Dad set priorities. While Lilly was high on their list, Tucker's mystery came first. Tucker was furious that they were more concerned about him than Lilly presently but Mom wouldn't have it any other way. My parents started pulling a lot more all-nighters after that. I would have to literally suggestively overshadow them to get them to lay down. I had to make sure they took care of themselves as well. I got back into the swing of being the distributor again, learning how much things had changed in my absence. Team Phantom headquarters had altered dramatically, becoming a central hub for all things Division. There were no others at HQ but Sam and Tucker had put in new equipment and turned it into an information central hub.

Samuels found out about the canceled tour the day after Thanksgiving. I was scheduled to appear in the Macy's parade I found out and when I wasn't there, Samuels wanted to know why not. He came over to the house that Friday to raise hell but he learned that I had the hell-raising already reserved. I let him know up front that I did not appreciate him using me the way I was and what he did to me cost him my trust. Samuels betrayed me when he used my ghost powers to advertise the Division and I couldn't forgive that easily. Samuels claimed he didn't know what he was doing but that is little consolation. He still hurt me more than he'll ever know.

Sam and Tucker didn't allow our different opinions about what to do about Lilly to come between us. Every once and a while we would get into it but that's nothing new. We were the closest of friends but that didn't mean we never fought. I found time to spend with Tucker and I spent every moment with Sam. We weren't love birds even though we were a couple, though. The only difference between then and now was we spent a whole lot more time kissing.

On Monday, school resumed and everything changed. If Sam and Tucker were the Queen and King of the school, I must have been the sun and the moon. The minute I stepped on that property, they spotted me. At least made it to first block before being surrounded our first day back after the exposure. I tried to be polite and listen to each one of them but they were like fans on crack. Better yet, they were crack fans and I was the crack. Nothing I did would calm the storm. Dash even tried to lower it down a notch but they ignored him too.

I decided that the best way to handle this was by riding it out. These kids really were a bee hive and if I continued to poke the stick in the hive, I would never get the bees to stop stinging me. So I just muddled through, trying not to poke the hive. I remained hopeful through the end of the month and into the beginning of December but by the second week, I had my doubts. It didn't matter that I didn't poke the hive, the bees still stung me. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I did know this: something had to change.

,

Today was December ninth: the last day of school before Christmas break. Today we had a half-day at school and we had been dreading it all week. We considered skipping but we decided to ride it out. By now, we had regretted that decision. Half-days are horrible, absolutely terrible because no one does work on half-days. No work means kids talk all day long. The kids were talking to Sam, Tuck and I. By second block, we couldn't take it anymore. We had took refuge in the library.

The door opened and we three gasped, I preparing to fight our way to safety. However, Mr. Lancer came in. "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Miss Manson, what are you three doing in here?"

"Hiding," I sighed, relaxing. "Sorry, things got out of hand. School and home are both bad so we decided to just hide here."

"Home life is treating you bad," Mr. Lancer asked, taking a seat across from us. "What's happening? Are your parents not accepting you?"

"No," I denied. "It's nothing like that. Mom and Dad are great with the ghost powers. It's the blood tests and the power tests that are unbearable. Mom has us in the lab every day," I droned.

"Oh," Mr. Lancer said, giving us a supportive smile. "So, what are you going to do about the school situation?"

"I don't know," I groaned. "Something has to be done. I can't live like this!"

"Well, you're the brilliant Danny Fenton-Phantom. What will you do?"

"I just don't want them to know anymore," I groaned. "The entire planet is obsessed. I have people trying to become like me! I have reporters on my lawn at all times of the day. The only place we can escape the insanity is headquarters and that's because no one knows where it is! I don't know what I'm going to do, though. I can't live my life."

"I know," Mr. Lancer said sympathetically. "I think if everyone didn't know your secret, it would be better but you can't alter reality. You just have to find a way to deal with it."

"What," I asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I said you'll just have to deal with it somehow," Mr. Lancer replied.

"No, before that," I declared. "Oh, never mind! I heard you." I turned to Sam and Tucker, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I know what you're thinking but what good will it do," Sam declared. "It's destroyed!"

"But I know someone who can get it from before it's destroyed," I declared.

"He's not exactly known to bend the rules, Danny," Tucker replied.

"He'll do it," I declared. "I don't have to go to the past, he just has to bring an object of the past to the present. It's perfect." I looked to Mr. Lancer, "Thank you, Mr. Lancer. You're a genius!"

"You're welcome," Mr. Lancer said, confused. He had no idea what he's done for me. I will be forever in his debt.

"You guys want to come with me," I declared.

"Sure," Sam smiled.

"Let's go," Tucker replied. "I'd like to see him again anyway."

"He'll be a lot different than the maniac you knew," I said softly. "Bye, Mr. Lancer." We ran out of the library.

We arrived at Clockwork's tower and Clockwork held out the Reality Gauntlet. "Yes," I declared. "You're the best, Clockwork. I owe you a lot!"

"How did you," Sam declared in surprise. Tucker started laughing.

"I know everything," Clockwork droned.

"Hello, Danny," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Dan floating in the doorway. "Long time no see."

"Hi, Dan," I replied softly. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," he replied, "no pun intended. I've finally come to terms with how much time has elapsed. I'm not fourteen anymore."

"No," I smirked. "You're twenty-five. You're an adult now."

"Haven't we always been an adult," Dan chuckled. It was still weird to see my evil alternate future self so mild but it was less weird than from nearly five months ago. The last time I saw Dan, he was acting like a teenager even though he was an adult. Maybe that was what made it so impossibly hard to understand.

"Pretty much," I chuckled. "Is Plasmius still under control?"

"Yes," Dan nodded. "I still sleep in the thermos every night even though I haven't felt him in months."

"I appreciate that," I said softly. I slipped the Reality Gauntlet over my hand, adjusting it to fit appropriately. All four gems were in place. "Clockwork, I can't thank you enough. This means the world to me. Thank you."

"Use it well and protect it," Clockwork replied. "I don't need to tell you how important it is for that to not fall in the wrong hands."

"I understand," I replied. "Thank you and goodbye."

"Goodbye," Clockwork replied as Dan saluted. Sam, Tuck and I returned home.

"Mom, Dad," I called, entering the lab. "Are you guys down here?"

"We're working at the station," Mom replied. "What are you kids doing home? School doesn't end for another hour."

"We skipped out," I said, stopping in front of the work station she and Dad were working at. Mom turned to me but her eyes fell on the Reality Gauntlet.

"Is that what I think it is," Mom asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," I replied. I know she knows what this is. "A friend gave it to me," I said, keeping the part about me destroying it out of the conversation. Mom threw a fit in my dream when she found out I destroyed it. "I was wondering if you guys could build something to hold it. I can't wear it all the time."

"Is that the Reality Gauntlet," Dad declared. I nodded. "Do you know what that does?"

"Why do you think I asked for it," I smirked. "I want you guys to help me learn how to use it. I want to do this right."

"Okay," Mom smiled. "Your father and I will build a case for it then we will resume our search to find Lilly."

"Thank you," I replied softly. "But until then, I will be keeping this with me. We have two weeks before you have to finish the case or I have to find a way to hide it. I won't be going anywhere unless I have to."

"I'll need to see it every once and a while and we'll practice in the mornings. Is that okay," Mom asked.

"That's fine," I smiled. "We can also check in the library. We found a ton of books on the Reality Gauntlet, remember."

"I remember," Sam smiled. We went upstairs, looking for Dani. She is being homeschooled by Mom and Dad because she didn't want to go to school yet.

,

That night, there was a new episode of the show. The only episode that aired that we hadn't watched as a family was the day of the camping trip with Youngblood. I wondered what they would air this week but I didn't dare check the info or watch a preview. I would just rather wait to find out. It didn't matter what day it was, they were all horrible to me. Just some are more horrible than others. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Dani, Mom Number Two, Dad Number Two, Tucker, Sam and I were all gathered around the TV as I awaited to learn my newest torture. The episode turned out to be the day that Jazz and I destroyed the suit. The entire episode was full of ups and downs. When Jazz and Vlad hugged and her character said what she said, I had to know. "Did that really happen?"

"Yeah," Jazz said sheepishly.

I laughed. "He's dumb, not deaf."

That was about the only time my family truly laughed for the first half of the episode. I found myself defending Jazz countless times until the scene in the football field. I thought Mom was going to kill Jazz when she started tossing me around. The room was filled with gasps and cries of horror until I caught her fist. Suddenly, the air in the room turned to caution. A pin drop could be heard it was so quiet. I knew what must be going through their minds.

"It's not a big deal," I replied. My attempt brought little comfort.

"That suit is supposed to be able to beat back any ghost," Mom cried. "How did you catch that thing?"

"I'm not your average ghost," I replied. "That's why I said I was the only one to do it!"

"Anyone else would have died," Dad declared. "I can't believe it."

"That suit was awesome but there is too great of a difference between your idea of the power levels and what they really are. And even if you did understand the way the power levels worked, it would have done little against the Ghost King. He had two ghostly objects: the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. With those items, he went from an eleven to a thirty-three. Even with the suit, I was only a twenty-two. A mere human in that suit would only be a twenty, if that. If I understand that suit right, it only took your natural power level and doubled it. That means a human wearing that suit would act like a ghost and the suit would double their power level."

Mom pulled me close, holding me tightly. She was holding it together but I knew it was difficult to do. "My baby, I am so proud of you. I never understood how bad we were in over our head!"

"It's okay, Mom," I said simply. "I love you guys so much. I couldn't allow him to kill my family. I couldn't allow him to conquer my town. That's why I'm not afraid to die. I don't want to but I'm not afraid anymore. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure my family or my town is safe. I will die if it means others don't have to."

"It makes no sense though," Sam retorted. "Why would you die for one ghost? What is going to happen when the next ghost attacks?"

"It won't matter if we die because I wasn't willing to die for this one," I replied. "I know it seems strange, but here's the thing: you can't think like that. You have to deal with one thing at a time!"

"What's happening," Mom Number Two asked. I looked to her and she was facing the television again. I looked to the television.

My character was lying on the ground with Jazz leaning over me. I laughed. "Jazz was listening to me. She had to make it convincing so the best way to make it convincing was to actually do it."

"I knew he could take it but I didn't think he could stop it," Jazz chuckled. I smiled back at her.

"Of course I forgive you, Jasmine," Vlad's character said. "Now that you've proven your loyalty."

My character opened his eyes and waved to Vlad, sinking through the ground. The scene focused on Jazz: "Guess again, Froot Loop!"

Jazz and I chuckled as Vlad was shot through the air and landed in the bleachers. Vlad's character turned darker, pulling out the remote. My family gasped, actually fearful for Jazz for the first time. Jazz and I glanced at each other. "…with a press of a button, I could end your resistance once and for—oh, cheese logs!"

Vlad looked down, thinking he had dropped that remote just like I had hoped he would. My character appeared out of the shadows, shooting him with a ray. Jazz and I started laughing. "He was a Froot Loop for thinking I would ever turn my back on my brother but he was a Cocoa Puff for thinking my brother would abandon me in my time of need!"

"He's a Fruit Loop," I replied, incredulous. "A crazed up Froot Loop!" The rest of the group chuckled, once again finding something I said more funny than what was on the show. "Come on, guys. You don't have to act like this is so serious."

"It was serious," Mom declared. "You kids are facing Vlad alone!"

"And Vlad has no idea he's in any danger," I replied. "It's just like when he and Dad fought. Vlad got comfortable. That was how I beat him every time! If Vlad actually took the time to recognize a threat, we'd all be in danger!"

"So you're saying because Vlad gets complacent in his powers, he loses," Dad Number Two asked.

"Of course," Dad replied. "Vlad is incredibly powerful because he's had his powers for twenty years. However, he has a weakness because he believes he's the most powerful being in the world. That's what makes Danny so dangerous. He never believes he's invincible."

"That's because I'm not," I replied. "I've been defeated countless times. However, I also know I'm not completely powerless because I've had many successful battles as well."

"He's modest," Mom Number Two smiled.

"Too modest," Sam groaned. "Call him a hero and he'll deny it ten ways to Sunday."

"I'm not a hero," I replied. "However, I've accepted that I had a big hand in saving the planet from the Disasteroid." I nodded my head, revising: "The planet would not be the way it is now without my involvement."

"The planet would be destroyed," Sam retorted. "That to me spells hero!"

"But I didn't do it alone," I declared. "Just me alone would not have yielded the same result. If I was alone, we'd still be destroyed!"

"Sam's right, Danny," Mom replied. "While you may not have been alone, without your involvement, none of it would have been possible!"

"I know that," I said softly. "That's why I said that I had a big hand in the outcome but I can't take all the credit. Everyone has forgot that. Without the help of others, everything I done would have been for naught!"

Mom hugged me closer again, having not really let me go from earlier. "I am so proud of you," she said again. I smiled, lowering my head as the blush lit up my cheeks. "You have all this power yet you see no difference between yourself and others."

"There's a difference," I denied.

"I mean morally," Mom stated before I could finish my thought. "Yeah, you know others can't do these amazing things but you don't think your better than anyone because you can do this."

"You should have seen him when he was emo Danny," Tucker groaned. "When he first got his powers, he's was more Goth than Sam!"

I chuckled softly, "I wasn't emo. I just knew that there was a big difference. I still know that but I've come to realize that I was selected for some reason. There had to be someone like me in this world!"

"What do you mean, Tucker," Mom asked him, ignoring my comment. I rolled my eyes, already seeing where this was going.

"He was convinced he was a freak," Tucker replied. "He was always calling himself a half-dead freak and convinced that Sam and I were going to abandon him. A day rarely went by that he wasn't referencing the fine line between life and death that he walked. We were really concerned he would try to kill himself in the first month."

"Danny," Mom turned to me. Here it is. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "I couldn't accept what was happening to me. I'm sorry. I know differently now. I'm not a half-dead freak and I still believe I walk the fine line but I know there is nothing wrong with that. I'm no different today than I was August 26, 2004."

I was pulled in yet again close to Mom. Oi, I'm glad I can go three days without air! "Sweetheart, why didn't you talk to someone?"

"How could I," I asked. "I didn't tell you guys. I didn't want to hurt Sam and Tucker. I was trying to deal with such a big change to my life alone. No wonder I was so depressed!"

I heard the tears as soon as I said that and I knew I had said too much. I'm still determined to protect my family but I know I must open up a little more. I rubbed Mom's back, trying to calm her down. "I am so sorry," Mom whispered. "I should have known there was something wrong with you!"

"Mom, don't do this to yourself," I said softly. I pulled her back to look at me. "I am fine. I survived. They didn't select me for nothing. You guys raised me to be able to face this—to face anything! I owe my survival to you guys."

"I promise you I will never allow you to fell alone again," Mom said, pulling me back in. Okay, this has got to stop!

"I have never been alone," I declared. "Even when I forced myself into isolation, I had the love of my family with me all the time. I'm sorry I ever let it get so bad." I looked to Sam and Tucker: "You guys were right," I said softly, "I should have opened up to you!"

"You figured it out," Sam smiled softly at me. "That's all that matters. I hated being the less Goth of the group." Her eyes didn't display it but her mouth turned up in a brighter smile.

"I don't care what you say," I rolled my eyes playfully. "I was never emo!"

"What is emo," Dad asked, confused.

"Emotionally challenged," I smiled. "Completely a wuss-bag! Tucker's saying I could have been cutting myself or something. Please."

"But didn't you say you thought about killing yourself once," Mom Number Two said, confused.

My smile faded and I mentally hit myself. Not only would Tucker know this, the entire room would too. "Once," I said softly. "I had a pathetic dream of Vlad and I becoming a couple and I was afraid that I would turn out like him. I decided that the world was better off without me than with a me who was Vlad's little puppet. That was the only time I seriously considered suicide, though, I promise. There were some times… when he was hurting me… that I wished I was but I always came back to my senses."

"When you say you considered suicide, you mean in thought only, right," Dad asked, looking me in the eye. I held his gaze. I couldn't screw this up.

"Danny," Tucker declared. Crap!

"I am really starting to hate that power," I declared, turning to him. "Okay, so I did try it. I know how much of an idiot I am now! I would never try it again."

"You what," Sam, Jazz, Dani, Mom, Mom Number Two, Dad and Dad Number Two declared.

"I was scared, okay," I said, the tears threatening to consume me. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. "Vlad kidnapped me in my dream because I denied to come to him. My dream-self had told my family about being raped but I hadn't told them who. I think that timeline was altered when I didn't tell you guys that night. Mom said that they had been through the same thing and I realized she didn't think it was serious. I was considering telling you guys but I backed out when I figured out that I could keep it hidden. However, his family knew and when I came up missing, they knew I was in trouble. Vlad let me go but he decided to face the music. Mom and Dad caught Vlad and if they didn't knock me out, I probably would have turned on my own family. I had a similar dream when summer school began. I was going to tell you guys everything and in my dream, everyone acted cool with it and when I got Vlad there, they caught him. I went to the island and died in childbirth."

"I remember that," Sam said breathless. "It was a weekend and you asked to go somewhere first. You went to Vlad's, didn't you."

"Vlad wanted me to come clean about us as a way to save our relationship. Vlad threw a fit and declared I didn't love him. I think that's when he made his decision to take me and leave the clone in my place… if that was his plan to begin with." I added the last part to make them happy. I think Vlad really did mean I was obsolete to the town but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him.

_You're an idiot if you really believe that's what he meant_, Tucker retorted telepathically. _He meant to him and you know it!_

I'm not discussing this anymore, Tuck, I said softly. I will never go back to him but I believe with all my heart that Vlad would never hurt me. He really believes he loved me. He just had to choose: Lilly or me. We both choose Lilly.

_I'm not convinced_, Tucker replied. He didn't say anything more so I returned to the real world. My family was waiting expectantly.

"You two done having your private conversation," Mom asked, really ticked off.

"Yeah," Tucker grumbled. "I won't get through to him so why not?"

"There is nothing to get through to me about," I redirected. "I know what I want. I know who I want and it's not Vlad." I looked to Sam and she smiled back to me.

"And don't forget it, ghost boy," Sam said pointedly.

"I won't, my Gothic Angel," I smiled at her. We were lost in each other's eyes.

"Enough," Mom called. "You're both too young for that kind of relationship!"

"I have a daughter, Mom," I replied incredulous, "how much more experience do I need?"

"And I'm ready for that step although I'm scared," Sam replied. "If I understand the consequences, how much more understanding do I need?"

"It's about age, not experience or understanding," Mom declared. "When you two are out of high school, maybe. I'd prefer marriage, but I didn't practice what I'm preaching so I'm not going to expect you two either."

"High school," Sam declared. "Sixteen maybe but eighteen! Life is too short!"

"Think of your daughter," Mom said to me. "What would you suggest?"

"Oh, that's dirty," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Lilly is only a baby!"

"And she'll never get any older," Dad said, looking to Jazz. Jazz just about gave herself away.

"Now, Daddy," Jazz chuckled, "we all grow up but we will always be your babies."

"Well, as long as I know you haven't had sex yet, I'll be okay," Dad replied. Tucker and I glanced at each other.

"Of course," Jazz laughed nervously. "Because, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Jack, you didn't tell her about the succubus, did you," Mom said, squinting.

Dad proved where Jazz got her horrible lying skills from. "Of course not," Dad chuckled. "I mean, you told me not to, remember honey!"

"Jack, that only works on boys," Mom declared. "A girl will want to know if the succubus legend is true!"

"Please," Jazz rolled her eyes. She almost looked convincing. "I knew that old fable wasn't real the minute he told me." Okay, Jazz can't lie that good. What is Tucker thinking?

_I am smarter than that, remember_, Tucker replied.

"I am smarter than that, remember," Jazz scoffed.

_Now, look Mom in the eye and hold it, thinking about something you know is true._ My eyes flipped to Jazz and she looked to Mom. _Say: Did you honestly believe I would believe that story when I didn't believe in ghosts?_

"Did you honestly believe I would believe that story when I didn't believe in ghosts?"

"I guess not," Mom sighed. "Just don't do it, Jazz. Even you are too young."

_Remember_, Tucker began. _By now, you don't think about it anymore_.

"Wouldn't even think of it," Jazz picked up his hint.

_Perfect_, Tucker complimented her. I smiled at him.

You've gotten better, I complimented him. I remember when I had to teach you those tricks.

_I learned from the master_, Tucker chuckled.

Yeah, well the master isn't anymore, I grumbled. Can you believe how badly I've gotten. I can't even keep a secret if my life depended on it anymore!

_Don't doubt yourself so much_, Tucker smirked. _You can lie it's just becoming harder to do as you do it more frequently. It used to be you only lied on occasion. Now, you lie almost every day. It's no wonder you've become more conscious of the lies._

"Well, the show's off," Mom Number Two grumbled. "Heck, the next story is on!"

"Well, then it's time to turn off the TV," I said, clapping my hands. I hated Nickelodeon now. They weren't airing all Phantom anymore but they had something about him every hour. I leapt up, turning off the tube.

"I guess," Mom sighed. "You kids probably have something you want to do."

"Oh, there is something we want to do," Sam looked to me.

"Oh, no," Mom declared, misreading the look.

"Patrol," Sam retorted. "Jeez, not everything is sex with us!" I laughed. We wouldn't be going on patrol tonight but I know what they mean. I'm becoming more anxious as well.

,

Starting Tuesday, we spent the mornings practicing with the gauntlet and my parents spent the evenings trying to create a box powerful enough to protect it. Sam, Tuck and I spent a vast amount of time reading about it from books from the library. It turned out that while there were countless books about the Gauntlet, most were just speculative. We had no books about what the Gauntlet could do precisely and books about the legends were even a rare occurrence. On Wednesday, we had collected six books again and took them back home, reviewing them in the lab. Hopefully, these books will provide more insight into the mysterious instrument than yesterday's expedition.

"Where are you kids getting these books," Dad declared as he read over Sam's shoulder. "This book is declaring the Gauntlet was created on the human realm."

"It probably was," I replied. I picked the Gauntlet up from the counter, studying it. "These gems are priceless. They were probably designed for a King or something and when he died, they were transferred to the Ghost Zone."

"You may be onto something," Tuck replied, holding up his finger. "This says that the Gauntlet was discovered by a ghost when Egypt was in its infancy. It is speculative that an ancient King of Egypt had it entombed with him and it became a family heirloom. No one has ever claimed it so it's origins and age are unknown."

"Okay," I said. "I think these books do nothing but speak of a fairy tale. Why doesn't it have more if the Gauntlet has been around for more than a thousand years when the castle was created?"

Sam looked up, a smile on her face, "Because someone else owned it! Freakshow's family controlled ghosts, right? Imagine if they controlled a ghost who had possession of the gauntlet. He did write that description about it in my book."

"That's true," I declared. "He could have had possession of the Gauntlet for a while."

"So why did he suddenly come out with it," Tucker asked. "I don't imagine Freakshow's the type of freak to just sit on his hands and delay his revenge."

"He could have been planning," I added. "He did seem to know how to use it. I sure didn't."

"If he knew how to use it, he would have done better than he did," Sam added. "This all started when the Guys in White transferred him to their headquarters. I think the Guys in White gave it to him. They are stupid enough to do it."

I chewed on my lip, "You may be right. The Guys in White raid a house or a company using Division authority and they come across this object. It shows up as ghostly on the radars and they need a ghost-expert they can manipulate. They throw the weight they don't have around and get Freakshow. Freakshow tricks them and escapes. All the pieces fit!"

"So how did Freakshow's family lose the Gauntlet to begin with," Tucker asked.

"That's a piece of the mystery that may never be solved," I replied. "We have no way of finding out. We don't even know how long the staff had been in Freakshow's family."

"Danny's right," Sam replied. "The important thing is that when these books were written, the Gauntlet was an object that was only rumored about. A few people had heard about it or maybe even saw it but the object was in someone else's control and whoever controls the Gauntlet is all powerful." She smiled at me.

"Oh, no," I declared, shaking my head. "I am just its babysitter. I am not its master!"

"Sam's right," Mom replied. "The Gauntlet needs someone to control it. That's why we need to master it. We can't afford any mistakes."

"I can't afford any mistakes because this is more than a week," I retorted under my breath.

"So, where did these books come from again," Dad asked me.

"The Ghost King's castle," I replied. "Some dude named Charlemagne was his brother. Sam said he's of importance but I don't know him so—."

"Charlemagne," Mom declared in shock. "I remember you kids talking about King Pippin before but you still go to his castle."

"Okay," Sam started, "the story is that King Pippin and his wife had a child as ghosts. This child was incredibly strong because both of his parents were tens. The child grew up and destroyed his entire family, enslaving all of the Ghost Zone. Ancestors of The Observants overthrown him and created that group of ghosts, them becoming the rulers of the Ghost Zone. Ghost King escaped when Vlad freed him and he reconquered the Ghost Zone. Danny defeated the Ghost King and became the King of All Ghosts. Danny didn't want to rule alone so Tuck and I became his Duke and Duchess."

"Record Keeper—," I began.

"Anastasius," Sam groaned.

"Record Keeper," I retorted, "said that even though you and I are dating, you will not become queen until a) you become a full half-ghost or b) you and I get married. I don't know if that's something you want or not, but I thought I'd let you know."

"How did that conversation come up," Tucker snickered.

"He informed me," I sighed. "I didn't even think about it. Sam has always been a queen to me so I didn't need her to be crowned one for it to be official. For three weeks, when Vlad and I were a couple, Vlad was the Tantamount King and I was the High King but when we had our first breakup, I threw him out of Amity and he was banished from my Kingdom. Vlad can't step foot in Pariah's Keep."

"Good," Sam smiled. "That's a relief."

"You threw Vlad out of Amity," Dad asked, an incredulous smile on his face.

"Twice," I smiled. "When we first broke up and when he infected Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne. He had to fly," I smiled. Dad started to laugh.

"Let me guess," Mom smirked, "Vlad ran out for a bite was another play on words."

"Yeah," I smirked. "I turned the clock back fifteen minutes to fool him into thinking he had like another ten minutes or something. I used the Specter Deflector on him and I defeated him. Vlad was a sore loser and called forth his ghost animals. All I had to tell them was I wasn't the one who used their pelts as wall art."

Mom started laughing, "Yep. Vlad went out for a bite."

I looked down, swallowing the lump in my throat. Tucker gasped, "The son of a bitch!"

"Hey," I said softly. "Don't scare them any more than they already are."

"What," Mom and Sam declared. Dad was looking to me expectantly.

"It's something that happened that day," I said softly. "Vlad punished me for disrespecting him in front of company. It was really no big deal."

"It's a big deal to us," Mom replied. "Danny, that monster hurt you. I want to know what you've gone through in the past year."

"And I don't want to hurt you," I replied. "It's bad enough that all I have to do is think about it and Tucker gets a front row seat. Thank God all I did was think about it and not relive it. It's too painful to relive."

Mom looked to her right, thinking. Tucker shifted his weight, bringing him into my focus. He was biting his lip. _It couldn't be_, Mom declared in her mind.

"You're right," Tucker replied, slowly. He watched Mom intently.

"No," Mom declared, shaking her head. "He wouldn't!"

"He did," Tucker replied softly.

"Tucker," I said sternly.

"She figured it out on her own," Tucker said, shrugging. "I'm just helping."

"And you tell us," Dad declared.

"Danny was bleeding," Mom replied.

"Mom," I tried.

"Danny told me it was probably because he fell so I didn't even think twice about it but if I was right and Tucker said that I was, Danny didn't have any powers that day. I put that belt on him and he told me it didn't hurt. I thought he was talking about his arm but he was talking about how I was holding him. All day he kept avoiding me. Somehow, Vlad designed something like my power neutralizer. Danny was powerless and can you think of something Vlad would do to make Danny bleed."

Sam gasped, "He raped you without powers."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, sighing. Do not think about it. I never want to go back to those three hours.

"How long did he have you, Danny," Mom declared. "I was only aware of your absence from midnight when I went to check on you."

"He had me for three hours before that," I replied. "It was shortly after midnight when I escaped. Vlad didn't believe I knew how to run."

"I want that bastard dead," Dad declared. "He tortures my son, kidnaps my granddaughter, tries to kill my daughter, both of them, and threatens to steal my wife! I should have done more than strand him in space!"

"I'm glad you didn't," I sighed. "That would have killed Lilly. It's been almost four months since Vlad vanished. Lilly wouldn't be alive if he wasn't there."

"I promise you I will get my grandbaby back," Mom replied. "You just need to hang in there a little while longer."

"Every day that passes, I want her in my arms a little more despite the dangers and challenges." I smiled, "I'm scared that this will only cause trouble but I'm also sure that you guys can find a way around those issues."

"We will," Dad smiled. "Where is my little Dani by the way?"

I smirked, "Practicing her going ghost sashay."

"Her what," Tucker deadpanned.

"That's what I call it. Before we went to the castle, she was upstairs twisting the way she went ghost when she and I faced Vlad. I think she's wanting a contest tonight. She hasn't been ghost hunting in a while."

"Neither have we," Sam sighed. "I want to go on patrol so badly!"

"I know what you mean," Tuck sighed. "Ever since the ghost hunters came into town, we've become more pencil pushers than ass kickers!"

"Has anyone saw Jazz," Mom asked.

"Jessie's," I replied. "She muttered something about going to the Adkins and ran out."

"Oh well," Dad replied. "At least three of our kids are here."

I placed my elbows on the workstation I was reading at, propping my head on my hands. "Since I have no more secrets to keep, I enjoy hanging out with you guys again. I've known for a while that I wanted to tell you guys but I was afraid of dying and then I didn't have Lilly with me." I looked down, "I didn't know if you'd believe me or not. Sam believed me so I had a reason to believe you would too."

"What about Tuck," Mom asked. "Didn't he believe you."

"I found out by accident," Tucker grumbled. "Danny told us about a daughter he had in a dream and he upset Sam because she believed someone else was his wife. I was scolding Danny about hurting Sam that way and the wall he built collapsed. Lilly was only a few weeks old then."

"Younger," I smiled sadly. "The day you guys found out about her, Lilly was eight days old."

"When was she born… I mean, how did you manage to be gone for a day and us not know," Mom asked.

"I was actually gone three days when Lilly was born," I replied. "I had begun premature labor that Saturday, two days after the plant ghost attacked, in the early morning hours. Lilly was forced into the birth canal by four Sunday morning. I was in labor for twenty-one hours and gave birth to her at three-o-two on Monday morning. Vlad took her from me twelve hours later and the last time I saw her was sometime after eleven that night. You guys wouldn't know what happened right after but on Thursday, school ended."

"But you were accounted for on those days," Mom declared. "How on Earth did you manage to be gone for three days and I not notice?!"

"He stayed the weekend with me," Sam replied, smacking her lips together. "We didn't know where he was but we knew we couldn't find him if you were slowing us down. We had spent that night searching for him in Dawson. Danny and Skulker sometimes duel out there and we were afraid he had been hurt. We heard Danny's voice and suddenly he was back."

"Vlad teleported me to you guys so that I couldn't escape," I said, sighing. "I didn't realize that until now!"

"We'll get her back," Dad replied softly. "Don't worry, son."

"I hope so," I sighed. "She's four months old. My daughter is four months old and I only had her for twelve hours."

"I wonder how big she is," Tucker replied, his voice soft. "She was so tiny in your memory."

"Yeah," I smiled. I felt the tears beginning to build once her image filled my mind. I wiped my eyes, hoping to stop the flow before it started. Sam put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry," Sam said softly.

"Crying doesn't bring her back," I said, taking a shuttering breath. "Crying does nothing but debilitate me."

We fell into a silence and I began to read again. I was in the middle of a paragraph when I heard the door upstairs open. I formed ectoplasm in my hand, highlighting the sentence I would begin again on and floated upstairs. Surprisingly, it wasn't Jazz coming downstairs or Dani leaving. Mr. and Mrs. Manson were at our stairs. Mr. Manson looked uncertain while Mrs. Manson was trying to figure out which way she wanted to go. "Hello, Mr. Manson, Mrs. Manson," I greeted. "You here to see Sam."

"I'm here to bring her home," Mrs. Manson declared. "Where is she?"

"She's in the lab," I replied. "Would you like to come downstairs?"

"Just call Sammykins up here," Mrs. Manson retorted. "We'll take it from here."

I smiled, "It's not going to be that simple."

"Would you mind taking us to her," Mr. Manson asked politely. "While I'm certain she doesn't want to see us, I know she must miss her grandmother. I want to talk her into coming home."

"There will be no debate," Mrs. Manson retorted. "We are her parents and we are ordering her home!"

"Follow me," I replied. I led them into the lab. When I passed through the door exiting the changing room, I called: "Mom, Dad, unauthorized personnel are entering the premier."

"Who," Sam asked. Mrs. Manson pushed past me. "Oh, no," Sam groaned.

"Sammykins, it's time to come home," Mrs. Manson demanded.

"I'm not coming home," Sam retorted. "I'm fine where I am."

"Sam," Mr. Manson began, "I know you like it here but I'm sure you are wearing out your welcome."

"What welcome," Sam shrugged. "That's like saying Danny could wear out his welcome here or Tucker. This is home."

"I know Danny is the ghost boy and all but this has gone on long enough," Mrs. Manson demanded. "You're coming home!"

"I am not," Sam replied simply. "Don't allow the door to hit you on the way out." She turned back around.

"Sam," I said softly, "maybe it's time for you to go home. You haven't been home in three weeks. I don't know how long you stayed here when I was on tour."

"She practically lived here," Mr. Manson declared. "I think I've seen her five times since the Disasteroid!"

"Has it really been that many," Sam said, looking up. She shrugged, starting to read again.

"Come on, Sammykins," Mrs. Manson demanded. She touched her arm.

"Don't touch me," Sam retorted. "I'm staying!"

I crossed my arms, begging them to push the boundary. Tucker wasn't paying attention but Mom and Dad were—close attention.

"Samantha, you are coming home," Mrs. Manson demanded in anger.

"Pamela," Dad said softly. "Unhand her."

"How dare you," Mrs. Manson retorted. "You are trying to tell me how to raise my daughter and you have the biggest freak of them all?"

Sam ripped her arm away from Mrs. Manson angrily as Tucker finally looked up. "Do not come into my home and threaten my children," Mom declared. "You have never been a mother to that girl. I may have made some mistakes but Danny is not a freak."

"It's all right," I said, indifferent. "She's entitled to her own opinion but if she touches Sam again, she will see what this freak can do."

"Pamela," Mr. Manson said in uncertainty, "maybe we should go."

"Not without Sam," Mrs. Manson declared. "Now, come on," she said, reaching for Sam. I crossed the floor in two large strides, her hand landing on my chest.

"Do not touch her again," I said, raising my eyes to stare her down. "She doesn't like it."

"I am her mother—," Mrs. Manson declared.

"You are nothing to me," Sam declared. "I tolerate you because most times you're civilized but disrespecting Danny is not the way to get on my good side."

Tucker stood beside Sam, "Agreed. Now, please leave."

"Not without Samantha," Mrs. Manson demanded.

"You'll leave on your own or you'll leave by force," I replied, glaring at her. "Sam will come home soon but she won't be doing it on your terms."

"I am her mother," Mrs. Manson declared again.

"By biology only," Sam replied. I uncrossed my arms, reaching my hand back. She took it, holding on tightly. "Now go!"

Mr. Manson put his hand on Mrs. Manson's shoulder, "Let's go, Pamela. We really don't want to get on Danny's bad side."

"I don't care what the little freak thinks he can do," Mrs. Manson retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize he is Danny Phantom, right," Mr. Manson asked in confusion. "The same ghost who saved the planet and can shoot beams of energy from his hands."

"I won't hurt you," I said softly. "That's not who I am but you won't hurt Sam either. I regard her safety with the upmost importance."

The computer in the corner started beeping. I snapped my head in Tucker's direction. "Danny's not a freak. You're more freaks than he is. So what he has powers. It wasn't his fault!"

"Trespassing defense system activated. Expelling unwanted visitors: two in number," a female voice said.

"What," Mrs. Manson asked, confused. The floor opened up below them. They screamed.

"That's the best thing I've ever saw," Sam declared. "Thanks, Tuck!"

Mom put her hand on Tuck's forehead. "You shouldn't have done that," Mom replied. "You could weaken yourself!"

"One computer system activation isn't going to kill me," Tucker groaned. "I'm fine."

"You guys shouldn't get upset about her calling me names," I remarked with a smirk. I laughed incredulously, "Does she think she can ruffle my feathers by calling me a freak? I'm already a freak of nature!"

"No, you're not," Mom defended. "Honey, you should know what happened to you—."

"I'm not saying I still believe it," I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying that when you look up the definition of half ghost or human with ghost powers, it describes it as a freak of nature. I was really surprised to read that actually. As you know, I had considered myself one for months before I read that!"

"But you know there is nothing wrong with you, right," Dad asked softly.

"Guys," I laughed. "I'm different. It's something to celebrate, not hide from or be ashamed of."

Sam leaned into my shoulder, "I glad you've finally accepted the truth. I've been trying to get you to see this for over a year."

"I know," I smiled. "It took me a while to realize that all things happen for a reason. We don't always understand that reason and sometimes it's not always positive but there is always a reason." I pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head and released her. Sam and Tucker went back to their workstations but I headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going," Mom asked me softly.

"I'm going to go check on Dani," I replied. "I want to make sure she's okay."

Mom nodded and I resumed my pace. I knocked on Dani's door when I made it upstairs.

"Danny," Dani asked, confused. "What's up, cuz?"

"Just checking on you," I asked, looking inside her bedroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Something's up," Dani said, crossing her arms. "Since when do you do random checks on your sisters?"

"You were just sashaying a little while ago," I said softly. "I was worried you'd try to go out on your own. I don't know. I just have this urge to protect you."

"I was here alone for two months, Danny," Dani replied, smirking. "I think I can handle an afternoon alone."

"That's the problem, I guess," I sighed. "You are alone. You have been your entire life. I just want to make sure you understand how this works. You get more than a roof over your head and food in your tummy. You have a family, Dani. I want to make sure we're clear about that."

Dani punched me in the arm playfully, "I'm perfectly clear about that! I just miss ghost hunting is all. I tried it a little bit when I first broke out on my own but then this stupid ghost who could control the weather caught up with me. I tried to defeat him but I lost more than half my energy. That's when the 'chick pea soup' increased."

"You fought Vortex," I said, my eyes wide. "Dani, even I couldn't handle him. Some of his weather abilities transferred over to me and that was the only way I defeated him."

"Oh well," Dani smiled. "All things happen for a reason. If I hadn't been here when I arrived, I probably wouldn't have been able to help with the Disasteroid. I certainly wouldn't have been any help when it came to turning the Earth intangible! All things happen for a reason."

"That's the same lesson I was preaching downstairs," I chuckled. "So, when did you start turning to ice cream?"

"Ice cream," Dani declared. "You mean butter. That was a more resent development. I didn't start that until about a week before I found you."

"Butter," I declared incredulously. "Really?"

"Really," Dani retorted. "Where did you get ice cream?"

"I just thought you looked like melting ice cream," I shrugged. "I only saw it the one time when I used the Ecto-dejecto, though. Maybe you saw something I didn't!"

"Must have because I did not look like ice cream," Dani laughed. We started laughing together. I poked my finger on her nose as my laughter subsided.

"I love you, sis," I smiled at her.

"Cuz," Dani declared. "I'm your sister but both of our nicknames will be cuz."

"Okay, cuz," I smirked. "I just want you to know how sorry I am I left you alone all that time."

"You were hurting," Dani smiled softly. "I can't blame you for having bigger issues. You must have been terrified out of your mind."

"I was more angry and heartbroken," I smiled sadly. "I still am. After everything, I still get those urges that he's the one for me. I know he's not. I love Sam ten thousand times more than I ever loved him."

"I know what you mean," Dani said softly. She lifted in the air, rolling over to her stomach. "I still get the feeling that I need to beg Vlad for forgiveness or at least allow him to punish me. I know it's stupid but every once and a while I get the feeling that I did wrong when I disobeyed him. I can't explain it."

"It's the same way I feel when I think that I should just surrender to him," I nodded. "It's weird for me because I have two instincts. One instinct says I should surrender to him and be his bitch and the other says I should apologize for betraying him and start loving him again. I hope you never have to wrestle with two desires at once."

"Me too," Dani said, looking away. I smiled at her, floating in the air and coping her move. Dani looked to me and giggled. Success.

"What do you say we go ghost hunting tonight," I whispered. Dani nodded.

"Just you and I," Dani whispered back. "Two Phantom cousins kicking ghost butt!"

"You got it," I smiled. "I need to take Sam and Tucker out hunting soon too but it'll just be you and I tonight. We won't even tell anyone."

"Let's do it," she said, still whispering. I chuckled lightly. I propped my head on my hands, floating like I did with the Groovy Gang's cat. Dani giggled some more.

,

Later that night, we had all assembled for the next episode. The episodes were increasing so I knew the season was in full swing. I hoped that the hiatus would start again but watching them with my family did make the experience less traumatizing than watching it alone or with the girls. Finally, the commercials ended and the episode came on with Sam exclaiming holiday greetings.

"What in the world," Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

We all agreed with Mikey. If Sam would act like that, we'd run too. "I hate the holidays," my character declared.

"I do not," I declared in surprise. "The only thing I had trouble with was Easter… no way." I thought back to the last few episodes that have aired. Easter fell along with that. "They're going to change the events to fit a new holiday!"

"What events," Tucker declared. "This is the first Christmas since Walker's invasion!"

"It's not Christmas," I declared. "If I am right, I'm going to go to the Ghost Zone to blow off some steam and I'll blow up the Ghost Writer's story. They're turning the Ghost's Writer's poem book the Fright Before Easter into the Fright Before Christmas."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam groaned. "You are still trying to sell that story!"

"Uh, I don't know, Sam," Tucker said slowly. "He's got a pretty detailed memory of it to be fabricated."

"That's because it wasn't fabricated," I declared.

"Santa," my character declared and it brought me back to the show. I tuned back in. "No Santa. Santa. No Santa. Every year! And I've had it!"

I prepared to start to count down but it proved unnecessary. The scene showed the doll float right in front of Ghost Writer's book. The book was clearly written 'The Fright Before Christmas'. "That's how it began," I said instead.

"Oops. Sorry, man. It was a total accident," my character said.

"Oops," the Ghost Writer declared. "Oops! Do you know what you just did?"

"Hey," I declared. "He's not talking in rhyme!"

"…hence the accident part," my character continued.

"I was too busy trying to figure out why the hell he was talking in rhyme," I declared. "I could care less that I destroyed his book."

"…Before Christmas. You mean I destroyed a Christmas poem. Awesome!"

"What?"

"Dude, I am sick of Christmas," my character declared. "I came to the Ghost Zone to escape it. I didn't mean to destroy your stupid book but that doesn't mean that I'm not okay with it." He grabbed a piece of paper, turning it to ashes.

"Oh, come on," I declared. Mom sighed. "How did that page survive if the entire book turned to ash?"

"That's what you're ranting about," Mom asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's completely absurd to believe that one piece of paper could survive a destruction like that."

"What about the fact you were so rude to him," Mom declared. "Aren't you upset that they're dirtying your name?"

I chuckled, "I sorta did do that."

"Danny," Mom declared, disappointed.

"Oh, I know," I groaned. "I was awful this day but I think I more than paid for it. If I could do it over, I'd do it differently but I can't change the fact that I messed up."

"At least you know you did wrong," Mom smiled.

"Hey, remember the greeting card? I learned my lesson," I declared. I turned back to the TV but the theme song had started. "Oh, no! Why must they play this every single time?"

"It's the theme song," Mom Number Two smirked. "It's supposed to be played every single episode."

"Well, it's ridiculous," I groaned, crossing my arms. Sam slipped her arm between my elbow, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I think I can help," Sam said, pulling my head towards her, kissing me. I started to kiss her back. The music and everything else faded away except for us. I uncrossed my arms, wrapping one of my arms around her side. Sam leaned more into me, deepening the kiss.

A cough distracted me but I went back to focusing on Sam. I heard the cough again but I didn't want to stop. "The theme song is off," Mom declared. That means I've got another two minutes or so.

Tucker laughed, "He's waiting until it comes back on. Sam's considering going upstairs and skipping the show all together. She's ready to try again."

"Oh, no they're not," Mom declared. "Stop kissing you two or I will separate you."

"I wouldn't do that," Tucker replied. "Sam would find that as a threat."

"You bet I would," Sam said between kisses, breaking the sentence into four breaths. It came out breathless but they flowed. I broke the kiss, pulling on her lip as I reluctantly let go.

"Mom's right," I said breathless. "It is pretty rude of us."

"I don't care," Sam said breathless. "You're a hell of a kisser."

"Oh, no, honey," I smiled, my breathing resuming to normal. "You're the best kisser of the two of us."

"Danny Fenton hates Christmas, he hates it a lot. That's why I've inserted the boy in this plot. He'll go through this tale until the story has ended," the Ghost Writer narrated.

"But you can't make me rhyme," my character declared.

"I hope your new year is splendid," Sam's character declared. He smacked his face.

"I did that a few times," I commented, focusing on the TV. Sam moved in closer to me, holding onto my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and got comfortable.

,

We watched the episode and I was thoroughly impressed. I think I would appreciate this show more if they treated every episode like this but I would rather them just base the show off the idea of my life. At least that way I wouldn't be the center of attention. It could be someone else entirely and I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't be in as much crap as I am now if they had gone that way.

Majority of the phrases had been rewritten and the attacks had been altered to be more appropriate for Christmas. I was thoroughly appalled with the Christmas tree part. My character had a much bigger problem on his hands than I did. Not many people in our town decorate for Easter. Almost everyone has a tree. My hat's off to him there.

I came unglued with laughter when Walker offered him an orange. "I am definitely sending him orange a la duck this Easter," I declared in fits of laughter.

"And orange candy," Tucker declared.

"Orange juice," Sam reported. They finally believed me.

"What changed your mind," I asked.

"The comparison you're making," Tucker replied. "It's uncanny. There's no way you'd go through all that just to make up some story."

"Well, that might be his reason but I remember you telling us that the Ghost Writer said that we wouldn't believe you. That did it for me when the story first began. Something about shrugging in confusion and he rhymed it with delusion."

"You believe me," I sighed, "that's all I care about."

"We're sorry we didn't believe you before," Jazz said.

"That's okay," I smiled. "I probably wouldn't believe me either."

**AN: Hello, all! I hope you've enjoyed the latest update of Danny's Story: Deliverance. I can't believe we're on chapter 8 already! Drop me a line and share your thoughts. For those on the edge of your seat, itching for Danny to get Lilly back—don't fret. She'll be here before you know it. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Nine: A Happy Reunion**

I sent Sam and Tucker home later that night, telling them to fix things at home. Neither one had been home in ages and I didn't want tensions at home. Sam had enough tensions at home and she didn't need the additional pressure from her parents. However, Sam did appreciate the fact that she didn't have to go home the night her parents showed up. If she had went home that night, it would have felt as if she went home per their request. It was the first night I know of since the Disasteroid that Sam and Tucker didn't spend at my house.

Dani and I snuck out Friday night and did a little ghost hunting. Dani released some stress and I found it helped as well. With it being late at night, there were few camera crews. Things were back to normal with the nighttime ghosts now that I knew what had happened through the summer camp. Turns out that the Record Keeper had our military placed on protection duty since I wasn't there. When I returned home from the camp, the record keeper wasn't aware and had kept the nighttime ghosts from attacking 'my people'. When I went to the Ghost Zone to assemble my ghost team for the Disasteroid, I discovered the order.

The next morning, Saturday, Mom and Dad Number Two and Tucker came over. With Tucker spending the night at his own home, Mom and Dad were content. They spent some time with us and things were a little more back to normal. It's a rare occurrence but it does happen from time to time but Mom Number Two does get jealous when her kids spend more time with one mother and not the other. We spent some time as a family while Sam was forced to endure her parents.

Sunday had Sam escaping. She spent all the time she could with the people and she returned to where she feels the safest and the place that feels like home. I tried to avoid spending any extra time with Sam because I've done that multiple times but I couldn't help it. It felt weird to have time set aside for Tucker and not have spent time with Sam. Monday, I couldn't take it anymore and Sam and I packed a picnic and I got to live the image I had from the thing with Vortex. After we ate, we spent the rest of the mid-morning curled up together.

Winter was back again and Sam was once again going without a coat. This time, though, it felt natural to have her wrapped in my arms. Sam sat between my legs as I had one hand draped around her waist. I positioned myself to sit up more, wrapping the hand I was leaning on around Sam to support her when my hand went too far. My hand went between her legs and my fingers rested on her pelvis. Sam looked back at me, lowering her eyes and smiling suggestively. I saw the sign and I thought about it.

"You want a little privacy," I asked, thinking about when Tucker barged in on us.

"Headquarters," Sam agreed. We packed up our bags and I flew us to the drug store. We were looking around the condom sections and Sam picked up a bottle of stimulate. I cracked a smile as she started to laugh. "I bet I don't even need it," she said, putting it down. I picked up a pack of Trojans.

We hit Sam's bed kissing passionately, the hormones in my body raging. There was also a burning desire in Sam and it was so strong it was tangible. I laid her on the bed, my heart racing and butterflies in my stomach. I didn't understand why I was so nervous. I came down on top of her, grabbing the corners of her shirt. Sam grabbed mine, pulling up on it. Since Sam's shirt was shorter, it came off first. A moment later, Sam threw my shirt to the floor, pressing her pelvis into my crotch. I moaned, closing my eyes and sighing. Sam ran her fingers up my chest, feeling each muscle and tone as she went. I held onto her hips, slipping my index fingers into her skirt. I lowered myself to her abdomen, kissing above her navel. I began to pull her skirt down.

Sam's legs wouldn't sit still as I slowly started to pull at her skirt. She didn't feel pleasure in me kissing her naval but apparently my fingers tracing her legs as I pulled off her skirt made her go berserk. I tossed the skirt, hooking my fingers in her stockings. Sam moaned, kicking her legs. I stopped kissing her naval so that I could focus on what was apparently her sexual spot. I stopped pulling her stockings down when they reached her knees. I placed one hand on her left knee, starting to pull it down slowly. Sam threw her head back, moaning.

With her right leg, I kissed along her leg as I pulled them down. Sam started to moan and scream in pleasure as I revved her engine. I went back to her waist, grabbing the strings of her underwear. My heart raced as I started to pull them down, the beating so loud that I barely heard Sam's own heart. Hearing the sure sign of her anxiety, I whispered, "If you don't want…"

"No," Sam gasped. "Just, please, be gentle. I'm scared, Danny."

I started to pull her panties down. "I am too," I added softly. "I promise you, I will never hurt you." I saw her vagina for the first time and it was vastly different than I imagined it. I suddenly felt like an idiot as I stared at her.

"Danny," Sam asked, fearfully. "Is something wrong?"

"I just realized," I said, coming up to her. "I'm experienced all right… with the opposite sex." I stared at her, laughing weakly. She smiled at me, the smile fearful and anxious at the same time.

"We'll figure it out together if you want," she said, her breathing increasing.

"I'd love to," I said, my own breathing becoming hard to manage. I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Sam started to breathe harder, grabbing my jeans. "You don't have to do this, you know," I said. Honestly, I don't know if I was concerned about her or worried she would have a similar reaction when she saw my penis. What did I expect? For her to be a guy!

"I'll stop if I want to," Sam said, taking in a gulp of air. I followed her example. Sam unbuttoned my jeans and I suppressed the startle. You can do this, Fenton. I wanted her, every piece of her, but I was fearful of her first impression of my penis. Would it be different for her too? Would she find it abstrusely or would she know what to expect? I didn't know which reaction I feared more.

Sam sat up, pulling my pants off. My heart raced but in the distance I could hear Sam's own heart, trying to catch up to mine. Of course, it wouldn't do that until she became a full half-ghost. Sam's hand grabbed my underwear and I gasped, accidently reacting. She stopped, looking to me in surprise. I took a breath, "I'm sorry. Keep going. I was lost in thought and did-didn't realize you were going for the underwear. I'm ready."

"Are you sure," Sam asked. "I don't want to push you either. You're the one who was raped."

"Sam, I want nothing more than to be with you," I said softly. My breathing returned to normal but my heart still raced. "I'm just a little nervous, the same as you."

"Nerves are good," Sam gasped. "Nerves means we're thinking. This is a scary step."

"I agree," I smiled. Sam pulled down my underwear and I held my breath. This is it.

"Wow," Sam snickered. "I feel like a schoolgirl!" She tossed my underwear and I was completely naked. Sam still had her bra on. She giggled, "I never imagined the penis before!"

I breathed deeply, "Any disgusts… embarrassments… likings?"

"A little of all three," Sam smiled, leaning into me. "Disgust that Vlad has had you, embarrassment that I would have ever thought you would be like anyone else and I'm liking the risk we're taking."

We kissed and I reached behind her back. I unhooked the three loops, the back of her bra wrapping around to her sides. Sam pushed up on my chest with one hand and slipped one of the sides around to rest against her nipple. She reached the other side, holding the entire thing with one hand. She gently lowered it to her pelvis, tossing it to the floor using a underhand throw. My eyes traced her breasts and I was in awe. My fantasies always had her with large breasts but I learned the small ones she had were enough and my imagination was the only thing really small. They didn't need to be Dolly Parton sized to give me an arousal. She was doing just find.

"You're beautiful," I said softly. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"And you're very handsome," Sam smiled. She grabbed the box of condoms and put them on the edge of the bed. She leaned against me, resting the bottom of her vagina to rest against my penis. I sighed as she moaned. We had both hit a roadblock. Getting here had been easy but deciding to go through with it seemed more difficult. Sam leaned into me, starting to kiss me. Her heart beat fast and she struggled to keep her breathing under control but she seemed more anxious now. I placed my hand behind her back, holding on tight. Sam grabbed the condoms, opening a pack. She pulled the rubber out, placing it between us.

,

It was the most amazing experience I had ever had. I collapsed onto my back as Sam laid beside me on her back. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest it beat so fast. I heard Sam suck in a deep breath, "We did it." She gave me a tired smile.

I smiled back at her. "We did it," I repeated her, breathing hard. I watched her very carefully, wondering what her reaction would be. Sam started to laugh.

Sam sat up on one arm, turning into me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her, too. "I love you," Sam said softly, almost weakly.

"I love you more than anything," I repeated. I won't leave you, I promise. I knew the feeling.

Sam laid her head on my chest, sighing in relief. "Thanks, Danny. That was amazing!"

"The best love I've ever made," I gasped. I kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "Really?"

"The best love ever," I smiled. "This is why I was made. This is my reason for being: you."

She snuggled into me, "We were made for each other. We have something special, Danny, and I don't want to only experience it when we have sex." Her breathing was returning to normal. "I want us to be as strong as we can be."

"We will," I whispered to her. "I won't allow our perfect love to be ruined." I won't allow it to turn out like how I thought Vlad and I was.

"You have to stop that," Sam sighed. "You can't keep comparing everything to Vlad. He's not a part of our lives anymore."

"Did you read me that well," I smiled sheepish. I didn't want her to know how much I'm comparing us to Vlad and I. That relationship will help me know what's important (us) and what's not (him).

"What do you mean," Sam asked. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Just as long as you know we will never become like that. We are the only things that matter."

"I agree," I said, holding her tight. I took a deep breath, a scent of lilac and vanilla filling my nostrils. "Sam," I asked, confused, "what is your shampoo or are you wearing any perfume?"

"I don't wear perfume," Sam replied, "but my shampoo is vanilla lilac."

I took another big sniff and it was undeniable. "I can smell it," I declared. I chuckled, feeling a state of happiness I hadn't known in a while. "I can smell with you."

Sam turned around quickly but returned to me a second later. "Here," she said, pulling me close. She kissed me on the mouth, holding me for several seconds. "Can you taste?"

"I don't think so," I said softly. "It doesn't matter, though," I added when she looked down. "Smell is better than nothing!"

"True," Sam smiled. "Maybe I'll help you with your other senses later."

"I know you will," I said, holding her tightly. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Danny."

,

We walked into the lab to start our research a little after twelve-thirty. We were late getting here and we hoped no one would know. Tucker crossed his arms and I knew one down. Sam and I grabbed a book each and sat down at the work stations. We kept glancing at each other, smiling. We were so happy and were in a state of euphoria like we had never been in before. I couldn't focus on the book, staring at Sam every two seconds. Sam apparently had the same problem.

"Please tell me you used a condom," Mom cried, covering her face.

"Or you didn't do it at all," Dad declared. "That'd be good, too."

Sam and I burst out laughing. "We used a condom," we said at the same time. Mom cried out, horrified. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Danny," Dad groaned. "I've warned you about the succubus!"

"Yeah," I replied. "Well, she can have my soul," I smiled at her. "It's hers anyway."

Sam leaned in, kissing me. "I love you. You're everything to me," Sam replied once she broke the kiss.

"You to me," I smiled. "I can't tell you how much I love you."

"Do you think you could do a test on his perception of smell, Mrs. Fenton," Sam replied. "After we had sex, he could smell." Mom cried out again. "Maybe later."

"No," Mom cried. "I'll do it now just promise me you won't do it until you're married."

"Ha," Sam declared.

"No way," I denied. "It's the sixth food group… wow, that sounds so wrong!"

"You didn't suck her, did you," Tucker declared.

"No," I replied. "I just meant Sam in general. Forget it!"

"Yes, forget it," Mom declared. "I will make sure you don't have sex every night or even every week. You will resume this at a slow pace!" She started up the tests. "Come on!"

I stood up, holding Sam's hand until I pulled away. Mom began to observe me now that I was in this state of euphoria. I knew it impacted me somehow.

,

That night we all decided to go on patrol. Mom, Dad and Jazz just followed along like always while Sam, Tuck, Dani and I were ecstatic. Dani and I had been on patrol Wednesday but this was Sam and Tucker's first time out in a while. When we finished up, Sam and Tucker were more relaxed now that they too had a chance to blow off some steam. Sam and Tuck were going to stay the night but something vastly different happened tonight. Mom escorted us three to separate bedrooms. Sam tried to sneak into my room but my mother was too smart. The walls were ecto-proof and Mom made sure I couldn't enter Sam's room and Sam couldn't enter my room.

"This sucks," I groaned, standing up. It's not like I wanted to have sex with Sam again. I wasn't that bad—ever! I walked out of my bedroom and left the house, going on my late night patrol. If I couldn't spend the night with Sam, I didn't want to sleep. It was just that, anymore, I had to have her in my arms to get a good night's sleep. Maybe I could convince Mom of that tomorrow.

,

Mom and I were practicing with the Gauntlet that morning like we had been for nearly a week. We practiced in the lab alone with the ghost-proof walls on so that they could slow the Gauntlet's power if it escaped. We weren't fools; we knew nothing could stop that Gauntlet but two things: Ectoranium and removing the gems however the anti-ghost walls would provide a little protection in a worst case scenario. So far, the need remained absent thank goodness.

"Hey, Mom," I asked softly.

"Hmm," Mom mumbled, glancing at the monitor. She turned her attention on me. "What, sweetheart?" I smirked. Mom was so afraid of appearing to be so occupied with something else that she always made sure to stop what she was doing. My parents were so supportive and so patient that I couldn't help but criticize myself for not doing this sooner. If I had, none of this would be happening.

"I was wondering if we could talk about Sam and I," I asked softly. Mom sighed, surly thinking I was about to ask her some questions about a woman's body. I smiled, already sensing her unease. "It's not about that. It is about sex but it's not questions about the body."

"Okay," Mom sighed in relief. I smiled broader. "What are your questions?"

"Do you believe Sam and I could be alone in a room without having sex," I asked. I knew the answer when it dealt with me but I wanted to know her belief.

"You're teenagers," Mom sighed, "hormones run rampant during this time. I mean, what happened yesterday on your picnic that turned romantic?"

"I touched her," I replied, remaining professional. I didn't smile and if I had to say I touched her vagina, I would try to without feeling embarrassed.

"Touched her," Mom asked, clearly surprised. She didn't get it.

"I was holding her to keep her warm," I started to explain. "When I repositioned myself, my fingers brushed her vagina. That's all it took."

"Oh," Mom said, turning a slight shade of red. I couldn't tell if the phase had made her uncomfortable or if she was embarrassed that she didn't figure that out on her own. "Well, that's what I'm talking about. You two are lying in bed and you wake up and suddenly your hand is on her breast. Sam wakes up and she's touching your penis. Anything like that can happen."

I took a shaky breath, "Well, the same thing can be said for you. You and Dad still have sex. You're not afraid of sparking the flame, are you?"

"Your father and I are married," Mom pointed out. I lowered my head, giving her that one. "We're also older. Sam is fifteen, Danny. Do you want her to have a baby at this age like you?"

"Of course not," I replied softly. "Sam and I used protection and it worked. I just need her, Mom. I can't explain it. I can't sleep without her. The last two weeks of the tour I started missing her so bad, I would sit up half the night thinking about her and spend the other half dreaming about her. When I came back, she started sleeping in my bed. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." I looked away, trying to forget the dream I had. The image of Sam turning to Vlad still haunts me.

"What's wrong," Mom asked softly.

"A stupid dream I had last night," I said, a shaky breath following my words.

"What did you dream of," Mom asked softly.

I laughed weakly, finding the topic funny but no strength to show that. "This is going to sound bad. Sam and I were having sex and she turned to Vlad the way I used to pretend Vlad was Sam when he first started having sex with me." I closed my eyes, the thought threatening to consume me. "I don't want to miss him, Mom."

"Oh, baby," Mom said, walking over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder, "You're just a little insecure. I mean… you know what last week was, right?"

"How could I forget," I said, turning away. "Today's Monday. Today was the last day with Vlad. One night, he came for me and I ran from him. Saturday, Vlad kept me indoors until the end of the week."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mom said, fighting tears. I took a deep breath. I tried not to remember what happened these two weeks last year but every time I was alone, I remembered. Last night had been the worse. Dani and I stayed out until two but the ghosts had already started to taper off. I stared at the walls until five when I had that stupid dream. I've been up since, too afraid to go back to sleep.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," I said softly. "It was my fault. I had my chance to mention my dreams. I ignored my gut. I'm smarter now."

"So you want Sam to sleep with you from now out," Mom asked, releasing a breath.

"Of course not," I replied. "I have to make sure she goes home sometimes. I can't make the situation any more tense between them. But I'd like to be able to sleep with her when we are in the same house. I promise, Mom, we won't have sex every night. Not even every week. It won't be routine. It will be reserved. It will be special. We're not your typical teenagers."

"No, you're not," Mom sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said. "What?"

"How often did you and Vlad—," Mom paused. "No, I want to know how many times Vlad had sex with you not just how many times you had it willingly."

I took a deep breath, releasing it loudly. "For the first thirty-two hours, he was doing it constantly. He was breaking me in, or just breaking me; however you want to see it. Then we went to Grandpa's and it was only for eight hours. When we arrived on the island, for the first two days, I remained largely untouched. The first and second nights, I slept alone. The third night, Vlad punished me. He had sex with me for more than twenty-four hours then. However, when I made it home, I didn't see him until he tricked us to his cabin. The night before Mom's car crashed, that's when he returned and he pretty much showed up every night until his house blew up. That was when everything changed. He was gone so long and the halfa pull kicked in. The day he returned after that was the day you might remember Samuels showing up. Vlad planted that in your mind."

"He what," Mom declared.

"He showed up and asked as himself but you guys apparently threw a fit, blaming him for my attitude change. He erased the meeting and made you guys see Samuels the next day. We went to Saint Louis that day and that was the first time I willingly made love to him. I hadn't fallen in love with him yet but the pull was so strong that I lost all restraint. He got a hotel in Elemerton and I was ordered to come to his hotel room every night at one. I would barely make it through the window in time to slam the alarm off. I started sleeping in class because I wasn't getting that much sleep at night." Mom looked shocked then angry. "Please, Mom, don't beat yourself up over this. I just don't want to keep any more secrets from you."

"I'll try," Mom said, taking a deep breath. "Son of a bitch," she muttered.

"The evening that I beat the King, I woke up on what I assume was the island. Vlad was giving me energy like it was water and I was a sponge. I had lost so much energy that all he had to do was pour it into me and I drank it up. He was different from the minute I woke up. He was moody. He was weepy, then he was furious, then he was pleading. The only thing on my mind, though, was why my butt didn't hurt. When he said he couldn't," I chuckled, "my first thought was he couldn't get an erection. However, he snapped again, telling me that he couldn't hurt me. He was so different, Mom. I had never saw this side to Vlad and I thought I had seen every angle of him. He told me that I was free because bitches don't own their masters. I was a first on two fronts: the first bitch to live somewhere else and the first bitch to be freed without dying. He set me free with just one request: give us a chance. It wasn't an order. It wasn't an agreement like it had been on the way to Saint Louis. He would have never came after me again if I decided to walk away."

"Then why didn't you," Mom asked. She was completely confused and I couldn't blame her. No one knows how strong that magnetism is until you've experienced it firsthand.

"The halfa pull," I replied. "I wanted to wait for Sam. On the rooftop, as you know, I asked her if she had anything she wanted to say. I didn't know she had been interrupted but I was still holding onto the hope that she would want to tell me. I thought she didn't love me yet and the next week, I went to Vlad. We went a week without having sex. The day I found out I was pregnant, Vlad showed up in my room. I just wanted to be alone but Vlad knew something was wrong. I allowed him to read my thoughts and I told him the news. Vlad was ecstatic. I was terrified."

"Of course you were," Mom said softly. "I mean, all teen parents are scared but you one uped them. You were the guy and the girl all rolled up in one. You must have been terrified out of your mind."

"That wasn't all," I said softly. "Even back then, I knew the odds of me surviving the delivery were slim. Vlad had raped me so many times in my sensitive area and had abused it so many times. It never really healed. I was even leaking that white stuff back then but I chalked it up to being related to the rape… and not that I was pregnant. Vlad was infertile. He told me that as soon as he knew I could have a baby. He used to taunt me, telling me I better be glad he was infertile. Then I wound up pregnant. I didn't know what I was going to do."

"What happened when he found out," Mom asked softly.

"He became over elated. It only caused me more pain. I took him by surprise when I asked him-asked him for an abortion," I looked away, fighting tears. Mom was silent for the longest time. One tear won the battle but I held back the rest. By the time the tear dried on my too-hot skin, I closed my eyes and shed the ones that had formed.

"Baby," Mom cried, taking me in her arms. "Do not do that to yourself! Do you hear me? You are not being punished! This is not happening because for a moment of fear, you wanted to terminate your pregnancy."

"It is," I whispered, "but not the way you think. I know the fates aren't doing this to me." Mom stopped breathing for a second as she caught onto what I was saying.

"Vlad is," she said a second later. I didn't want to speak it so I wasn't going to. She knew. I didn't need to explain it. "Vlad wanted a child for so long and for one moment you acted out of fear and now he's punishing you for it. I'm so sorry, Danny."

"Not as sorry as I am," I said, looking down. "I loved her, Mom. I was terrified at first but as soon as I knew how much of a miracle I had in me, she became my world. When Dan happened, your deaths' killed me but Lilly's destroyed my world. I know that isn't literally what happened because Dan chose to kill us himself but I felt everything spiraling out of control in the weeks after Dan. You can ask Sam and Tucker, I knew exactly how much time had elapsed." I'd have to count it now because days blended together during the tour.

"That episode still gets me," Mom said softly. "It was so—mature. The fact that it was an episode on a cartoon still surprises me."

"That cartoon is too violent in my opinion but I'm just glad that's as far as it goes. I can still see the rape in so many scenes but only those who understand that kind of stuff will get that. Rape fan fictions are already popping up on Fan Fiction."

"So, how did Vlad react to the abortion idea," Mom asked.

"Imagine the most crazy person in the world and double it," I replied. "He flew off the handle. He smacked me, threw me to the floor, shook me and threatened to take me to the island and make me carry her to full term alone. That was the first time I said it's over but I gave him another chance the next day. I don't really count it because we both overreacted. Vlad apologized and I apologized… and we had sex for the first time as a couple. Then, I came home to you guys saying we were going out as a family and Youngblood happened."

"The camping trip," Mom cried.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I had wanted to spend the afternoon with Vlad but I ended up flying over there real quick. I told him I loved him that day and then we went on the ghost dive."

"You were only gone ten minutes," Mom declared. She put her hand to her head, "Super speed!"

I smiled at her, "Speedy Gonzales, I am."

"No kidding," Mom sighed. "So, after you two became sexually active, how often did you make love?"

"For three weeks, it was occasionally but I've learned from that. Vlad and I were about sex. When we were intimate, we felt. That's what we were in love with. It wasn't me and it wasn't him. Vlad and I were already at each other's throats by this point in our relationship. Sam and I have been together for… two months and three weeks. Vlad and I were together for… oh, man. Two months two weeks." I imagine my eyes popped out. "Correction, I had already tried to kill him by this point."

"You what," Mom declared, not expecting me to say that.

"Remember the statue dedication after Vlad was sworn in," I asked. She nodded. "That day, Sam, Tuck and I had a little trip and we came across something Vlad wanted. Vlad attacked us, surrounding me with bloodblossoms, a flower—."

"Bloodblossoms," Mom said softly, covering her mouth. "You could have died!"

"Tucker ate the plants," I said, softly. Mom chuckled. "He was already converting, Mom. It was making him sick." Her eyes went wide. "But Sam was the one the most hurt. He nearly killed her, Mom and if she wasn't becoming half ghost," I took a breath, "she would have died."

"What happened," Mom asked, fearfully.

"Promise you won't freak," I asked. She nodded. "We were time traveling. We went back to the Salem Witch Trials and Vlad accused Sam of being a witch, forcing people to make false claims about her. They hung her."

Any fire she had in her eyes about time traveling vanished in an instant. "What," she barely whispered.

"When I recovered, she was hanging. I thought she was dead but her mind had opened and it allowed her to live without air momentarily. It wouldn't have lasted forever; they only breath slightly harder than I do." She knew that. She had done enough tests. "I imagine they stopped her from breaking her neck as well."

"I can't believe Vlad would go so far," Mom said softly.

"When we were in Rome, he sent lions after them. He wasn't trying to kill me. I never told Sam and Tucker this, but Vlad thinks I can survive just about anything. He was never putting me in harm's way, just them."

"Why Sam and Tucker," Mom declared. "I don't understand!"

"The day we stole the Specter Speeder is the day Vlad kidnapped me. Vlad had Dani and I beat. I was drained and Dani was melting. Vlad had won until a certain boomerang smacked him in the head. If Sam and Tucker weren't there, he would have gotten what he wanted. All he had to do was put me in that clone chamber and I would have had no choice but to transform. I was too weak to even fight the electrocution. Dani would be dead and I would be trapped, you guys oblivious to the imposter in my place."

"Danny," Mom said softly. Her eyes diverted away from mine, "I'm sorry."

"What," I asked. I was confused. That was not what she was going to say.

"He hurt you so much," she said, her voice emotionless. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She took a deep breath, shuddering it back out. "Just please, be careful. Show some restraint, Danny. Even when you are both in the mood, do me a favor and say no every once and a while. Sam will think back one day and wish she hadn't wasted her innocence."

Mom walked back to the monitor and I pondered her words. That's what I do now. I wished I hadn't allowed myself to fall under that spell and allowed myself to be with Vlad. I know now that I should have walked away but there's nothing I can do about it. The one thing I never wanted to do and even put off having sex for an entire week to achieve it happened. I have a regret about Vlad and I. Would Sam have similar feelings later? Would Sam think back and hate me for allowing her to waste her innocence?

"Thanks," I said softly. Mom kept her gaze on the monitor.

,

We spent the next week researching the Gauntlet and going on patrol. I was getting good at using the Gauntlet but we were still having poor luck finding any clear accounts of the Gauntlet which made me uneasy. I had broken the news on Monday that Sam and Tucker would have to go home a day a week but they could choose what day to do it. Sam went home that night even though she had only been home Friday, wanting to get it over with but Tucker chose to wait as long as he could. Friday before Christmas he went home and Sam and I had some time together. Sam was inkling for what she wanted but I couldn't shake what Mom told me from my mind. I decided to restrain myself, despite Sam's objections.

Sunday would be Christmas and that meant that Saturday and Sunday were going to be boring days because of the holiday truce. I decided to spruce them up a little. Saturday morning, I kissed Sam goodbye without an explanation and I went up to the roof with the Gauntlet on my arm. I did this last time so it shouldn't be too hard. I imagined the Ops Center. "You know, old boy, you and the Gauntlet just can't exist at the same time for very long, can you?" I chuckled, phasing into the ship.

I set the coordinates for Daytona Beach, Florida and had a seat. I didn't want to fly it all the way down there so I'd just let Auto-Jack do it. I pulled out my cell phone and called the number I had yet to call.

"Hello," she said, answering the phone.

"Hi," I spoke softly. "This is Danny Fenton, Jack's boy. We met right after Easter."

"Danny," Aunt Carrie declared in excitement. "Was that you? Are you really that ghost boy?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. That's how I got to Ohio with no plane. I flew."

"Well, I just want to say thank you. I am proud to be your aunt."

"Thanks," I smiled. "So, I know it's last minute and all but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a family reunion. I'd like to do something for my dad."

"We spend all year at home," Aunt Carrie replied. "It'd be nice to spend it elsewhere but I don't know if everyone could afford the airfare."

"No airfare," I replied. "My parents have a jet."

"Jack and Maddie have a jet," Aunt Carrie said in shock.

"They built it," I added, a little unsure. I'm not sure how active their family is in inventing.

"That sounds like Maddie," Aunt Carrie chuckled. "I'll tell you what, I'll get everyone together and they can decide but I know Ralph and I will be attending. Riley and Joyce will probably like to come as well."

"Do you have any contact with the Simmons… no, the Trescott's. Grandpa's name was Simmons."

"Yeah," she replied. "We talk with Dense and Daisy all the time. You want me to call them, too."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," I asked softly. "I can do it if it is."

"Don't be ridiculous," she smiled. "I'll call them."

"Tell them that I'm getting Aunt Alicia and… a few others."

"I will," she said, a little unsure. I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied. "I'll see you soon."

,

I gathered up Grandpa and loaded him in the Ops Center. I went back inside, Grandpa threatening me that if I packed all his things, I'd be putting them all back. I chuckled, knowing it'd be the opposite. I've got some unfinished business with an unfinished business ghost. I powered up. "Excuse me, Mrs. Fenton. Mrs. Miranda Fenton," I called, loud enough to be heard. I probably overdid it because, as I should know, ghost hearing is sensitive.

"What do you want," she asked, holding her hands out defensively. "Who are you?"

"My name is Danny Phantom," I replied. "I'm a ghost but I mean you no harm. I'd like for you to come with us. Your husband will not find out who you are. He won't even see you."

"Rafe is going with you," she retorted. "Why? What have you done with him?"

"Nothing," I replied softly. "I just want to help you guys. Maybe I can help bring peace to this family feud?"

"Fine," she replied. "But if you act out, I'm warning you: I am no pushover."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled. A Fenton woman never is.

Grandpa was confused when I returned with, in his viewpoint, nothing. I kept my word and didn't tell him anything. All things would play out.

,

I flew to Texas next, walking into the sanitarium. I flashed a badge, "I don't think you need to wonder who I am. If you don't let me take her the human way, I'll take her the ghost way."

"But sir," the nurse called. She ran back to the desk as I continued to the room.

I walked in softly, "Mom," I asked. I hoped she remembered me.

"Mom," she asked, confused. "Where am I? Where is my husband?" I sighed sadly. This entire thing is making her worse. I may not allow Nancy to live.

"Here," I said softly. I walked over to her, showing her my hands. "I will not harm you. I am going to touch your arm and then I will take you to your husband. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, swallowing. I touched her arm, phasing my hand in her wrist. I took so many drugs out of her system that I realized she wasn't confused, she was doped up. "Danny," Mom asked me once the drugs had been cleared of her system.

"The bitch," I cursed under my breath. "I'm not waiting anymore, Mom. You deserve better than this and you don't have much time." My throat choked up: "Death is all over you, Mom. I can save you!"

"How," Mom asked. She hugged me but winced. I looked to her fearfully. She ripped the IV out of her arm, hugging me again. "What could you do, sweetheart?"

"Ectoplasm is a universal healer," I explained. "I can phase my hand in you and help you or I can either use ectoplasm or overshadow you and heal you. Either way, it would dramatically extend your life."

"But would it shorten yours," Mom asked, softly. "I've had a long life, Danny. The short one you've lived has been crappy but I don't want it to end to make me live maybe another ten or twenty years."

"I don't think it would affect me at all but I know that's not good enough for you," I replied quickly. I didn't want her interrupting me. "That's why we need to go. Mom can tell us everything we need to know and if I can't heal you without repercussions, then she can use the ectoplasm."

"Let's go home," she smiled. I smiled broadly, causing her to laugh. We walked out of the hospital.

,

I had picked up Brit and Dad and all their stuff, and we were flying to Arkansas. This would be the most difficult thing of all. Even facing Dad if I brought his entire family will incur a smaller confrontation. Aunt Alicia never wants to return to Willard and now that she knows ghost do exist, she never wants to set foot in Amity Park. We're going to both.

When we touched down, I walked over to her small shack. The minute she saw me, she reacted like I was the Thing or something. "It's just me, Aunt Alicia," I said simply. "I just have ghost powers!"

"But doesn't that make you dead or something," she asked. "Danny, I have always loved you… but honestly, you scare me!"

"I know," I smiled softly. "But there's nothing to be afraid of. Ghosts are nothing but spirits of the deceased. We don't change and I'm not a full ghost. I only have ghost powers!"

"What do you want," she asked, more relaxed. She was on guard but less so.

"I wanted to bring the family together for Christmas tomorrow," I replied. "I promise you that nothing will happen. The ghosts all honor a holiday truce. They won't be out today or tomorrow."

"Really," Aunt Alicia asked.

"Really," I smiled. "I'll be the only ghost you see."

"Okay," she groaned. "I'll go see that idiot my sister married."

I smirked, rolling my eyes. Dad and Aunt Alicia have never gotten along but I've just recently started to understand it and accept it. I used to not like Aunt Alicia because I thought I couldn't because she didn't like Dad. Now I know better. I took her aboard the Ops Center.

,

When we touched down in Willard, Aunt Alicia went nuts. I knew that she would. I just asked her to remain calm and I'd be back in a minute. I went inside my aunt and uncle's farmhouse and everyone was there. I smacked Charley's hand, shaking it. Even my great grandparents, Susan and Clark Trescott, were there. Grandma Susan smelled fine to me but Grandpa Clark had the smell of death. The ride home was almost impossible to bear with Mom and Grandpa Clark in the same area.

We arrived in Amity and I stuck near my great grandparents. I didn't want the shock to endanger their lives, especially great Grandpa's. If my grandparents weren't here when I came inside, I'd call them but Grandpa's pretty good with the dreams.

"Mom," I called, helping my great grandparents sit down. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine, Jack," Grandpa Clark said. "Where's Maddie? Is she around here?" I smiled softly, rubbing his hand.

"I'll go get her," I said. "Guys, get comfortable. I may have to do CPR on Dad."

"Danny, where—oh, my God," Mom declared.

"Madeline," one of the women Aunt Carrie called my great aunts said.

Mom gasped. "Aunt Dense," she cried. She rushed over, hugging her: "What are you guys doing here?"

"That son of ours woudn't take no for an answer," Mom said. Mom looked up and tears flooded her eyes.

"Marcie," Mom cried, letting go of her aunt and hugging the girl who was more of her sister than the one a few feet away from her. I stepped out of the room, going after Dad. Dad was in the lab, working some more on the container for the Gauntlet.

"Hey, Dad," I called, "can you take a break from that for a while."

"I guess," Dad said. "Why? Something wrong?"

"No," I smiled. "Not yet anyhow."

"Jacky, I'd recognize you anywhere," I heard a voice declare. I looked up to see Charley had followed me. "How have ya been?"

"Charley," Dad declared. "No way!"

"Charley," I cried. "You were supposed to give me time to prepare him!"

"You did this," Dad roared.

"Great, you're going to get me tore apart molecule by molecule and he knows I'm his son!"

"Nah," Charley shook it off. "He wouldn't do that!"

"You wanna bet," Dad said, glaring at me.

"Jack, get up here," Mom cried.

I started to sneak up the stairs but Dad grabbed me by the back of the neck. "You're grounded!"

"He saves the planet and you're treating him this way," Charley asked incredulously. "You should be more appreciative, Jacky."

"A great good doesn't erase a great evil," Dad said through gritted teeth, glaring at me. I smiled innocently.

We came upstairs to find everyone mingling. Sam and Tucker were there, talking with the Calloways. Sam and Brit were actually talking and there were no evil glares. I smiled, feeling content. "Oh, Danny," Mom cried. "This is the best Christmas present ever!"

"And it's not over yet," I declared as my ghost sense went off. Just on time.

"Was that—," Brit asked. "Wow, it's not blue!"

"There is some blue in it but only I see it," I replied. "Excuse me." I walked to the kitchen to greet my grandparents. Grandma and Grandpa were waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Grandma asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Mom was so overwhelmed when I mentioned you guys. I think she really wants to see you."

"I miss her," Grandpa smiled softly. "I want to see my girls again."

"Welcome to the real world," I smiled. They smiled back at me. I walked out first. "Okay," I started, stopping by my great grandparents. "I brought us together for Christmas but the reunion isn't complete yet. Everyone here knows about ghosts, I hope. What I would like to say is that the Ghost Zone isn't for unfinished business ghosts. We have a unfinished ghost amongst us now." I turned towards the kitchen, "You guys can come in now."

"Carla," my great aunts asked in denial.

"Mom," Mom and Aunt Alicia cried. "Daddy!" Everyone encircled them, hugging them. Thank goodness my grandparents know how to allow them to hug them.

"Carla," my great grandmother cried, standing up. I helped her come to her feet as Grandma floated over to her. "My Carla!"

"Hello, Mom," Grandma smiled warmly. She hugged her, Great Grandma starting to cry. "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine!"

"How is this possible," Aunt Carrie asked. "They died twenty-eight years ago!"

"They're in the Ghost Zone," I replied softly. I placed my hand on my great grandpa and helped him with his memory problem. He stood up, hugging Grandma.

"Daddy," Grandma cried. "Oh, God. No."

I smiled sadly at her, "Don't say anything."

"I know," she cried, hugging him. "I've never smelled something so potent before. It's heartbreaking."

Grandpa put his hand on Grandma's shoulder for a brief moment but went back to taking care of his girls. I walked over to Grandpa Fenton, looking at Grandma. "Don't you want to experience this?" Grandma's mouth started to move but I didn't hear anything. "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." I powered up: "Now, speak."

"How can I," she asked. "If I cross over, there's no guarantee I can come back. How can I leave Rafe?"

"Your husband will be fine," I smiled. "You need to take care of yourself. You haven't moved on it thirty years. Your soul has got to be tired."

"Oh, my goodness, Carla," Grandpa declared.

"Miranda," Grandma declared. They floated over to us. "There you are! We've been searching for you!"

"I've been with Rafe," she said softly. "Would you mind to tell me what is going on?"

"This is our grandson, Miranda," Grandma said, touching my shoulder. It was effortless because I was in ghost form.

"What happened to him," my great grandfather replied. "His hair just changed colors!"

"That's that boy who saved the planet, Daddy," one of my great aunts said. "He's half ghost."

"Ghost," he declared. "Why, there isn't such a thing!"

"Oh, Daddy, there is," Grandma smiled. "He's my grandson. That's Madeline's boy."

"Did Madeline and that riff raff get married," he asked gruffly. We all laughed softly. Grandma, Grandpa and I laughed a bit sadly. It wouldn't be long. He didn't have long before he would be a ghost himself.

_Is that what you were talking about_, Tucker asked.

Yeah, I said sadly. Ghosts can smell when someone's about to die. I swallowed hard, keeping my thoughts under control.

I turned back to Grandma Fenton, "So, are you going to cross over and let the rest see you?"

"How do I do it," Grandma asked.

"All you have to do is let go of the ties that keep you rooted," Grandma Clara said. "Once there is nothing on this plane holding you, you'll fly away. Don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of. The Ghost Zone is home. Everyone you've ever loved and lost is there."

Grandpa looked to Grandma and they both glanced at me. I looked at them weird when I heard Tucker exclaim: "What?!" His eyes went hollow and his voice dropped to barely a whisper: "Oh, no."

"Tucker," I said, turning to him. "What is it? What did they think?"

"Think," Mom Number Three demanded. "How would he know?"

"It's a long story, Marcie," Mom Number Two smiled softly. "We'll tell you later."

"Danny," Grandma said softly. "I-I need to—I mean, you need to—wait a minute. Let's get Miranda crossed over and back and then I'll tell you."

"But—," I asked, confused. Grandma and Grandpa turned their gazes back to Grandma Miranda.

"Just let go, Miranda. You can come right back. There's a permanent doorway. This way, Rafe can see you and hear you."

"Okay," she sighed. Her voice began to break and she started to have the signs of crying—just without the tears. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," they both smiled. She closed her eyes and in a flash, she was gone. Grandma and Grandpa looked to me once she had vanished.

"We'll be right back, sweetheart. Tucker, please, let us be the ones to tell him," Grandma said.

"I will," Tucker said. I snapped in his direction. He was crying.

"Tucker," I asked, horrified. What was wrong with them? Why were they acting so strange? Tucker has never hesitated to tell me what was on his mind.

"Tucker," both Mom and Sam demanded. "What is going on?"

I waited for him to say something but he just shook his head. "I-I can't," he said softly. He wasn't balling or anything but silent tears were running down his face. The only thing left to do was to wait for Grandma, Grandpa and Grandma to come back. A few minutes later, they came back but they had two more ghosts with them. Tucker closed his eyes, more tears spewing.

"What's going on," I asked. I looked to the two extra ghosts. They were just babies. "What's going on?"

"Sweetie," Grandma said, trying to find the right words.

"Maybe he'd want to be told this in private or with the only ones he really knows," Grandpa asked.

"I think he should at least sit down," Tucker added. He took a deep breath, "May I?"

Grandma handed the baby she carried to Tucker and he held it so tenderly. It couldn't have been a month old it was so small. The strange thing was that it couldn't support its head. Lilly could at least support her head when she was born and these babies were full ghosts.

"Have a seat sweetheart. What I'm about to tell you is going to be difficult to hear. If you want to do this in private, then go to the kitchen."

"We're all family," I said, confused. "What is going on?"

"The twins showed up in our lair four months ago," Grandma replied. "We didn't know who's they were or why they showed up. We took them to the Registry and looked them up. They were family."

"Family," I asked, horrified. Someone lost a set of twins in our family. "Who's?"

"Yours," Grandpa said softly. I snapped in his direction as I heard Sam gasp. I just stared at him, unable to move or breathe. My chest started to constrict and suddenly the ghost form was too much for me to handle. I collapsed to my knees, wishing I had taken that seat like Grandma asked me to. Everything felt numb to me. I couldn't feel anything.

Grandma sunk beside me, taking my hands in hers. "It's not possible," I heard a voice say. "It didn't work! Lilly was just an accident! I wasn't pregnant! How would I even lose a baby?" I tried to find out where the voice was coming from and why they were speaking like they were me. I just couldn't do anything.

"Sweetheart, you were pregnant," Grandma said softly. "When you tried to take—," she began.

"You're wrong," the voice said softly.

"You nearly died yourself," Grandma said softer.

"They're stronger," it denied.

"Danny," Grandma said again.

"It's not possible," the voice snapped. "Don't you think I would have known I-I was pregnant?! Do you think I would jeopardize my own child? The Registry is wrong!"

"It's not wrong," Grandpa remarked.

"It has to be," I declared, looking to him. My voice sounded clearer now and I noticed I was crying. "I couldn't have killed my own children!"

"Sweetheart, it wasn't—," Grandma started to say..

"Don't you dare try to tell me it wasn't my fault," I declared. "If I hadn't stepped in that damn portal, none of this would be happening." I looked to Grandpa again for confirmation. The baby was gone from his hands as well. "Where is it? Where is the baby you had," I demanded.

"He's over here, Danny," Sam said softly. She had cradled him in her arms, rocking him gently. I came to my knees, walking over to Sam. Grandma and Grandpa followed me.

"What," I snapped, spinning around. "Do you think I would endanger him again? One time isn't enough!"

"Danny," Grandma said softly.

"Fine," I said, raising my hands. "I won't touch them. I've already killed them. I won't hurt them anymore."

"Danny," Mom declared. "Sweetheart, Mom and Dad are just concerned. We all are."

"Well, you don't have to be," I retorted to my mother. "None of you do. The baby killer won't even be around them," I said sarcastically. I transformed again, blasting into the air and turning intangible.

"Danny," Sam cried. I was already in the second floor and heading for the roof of the house, below the Ops Center.

"I've got him," I heard a soft voice, feminine, say.

,

I landed on the Ops Center, powering down and curling up into a ball. Everything was so numb. The only thing I could feel is the sagging of my heart. It constricted and made it difficult to breathe. Tears fell from my eyes but they were few and silent. Inside, I wanted to do much more but I couldn't feel anything. I pulled my knees to me, clinging to them. Something inside me raised and I felt sick. I formed a bucket, vomiting in the ectoplasm.

"Danny," a soft voice said. She sat down beside me despite the fact I was vomiting into ectoplasm. "Wanna talk?"

"Not now, Dani," I said, evaporating the vomit. I swallowed, lying down in the position I had landed in.

"I don't know what to say, Danny," Dani said softly. "There is nothing to say. You won't be all right, nothing will ever be the same again, you're not right, you're not wrong, but you won't die either. You'll pull through this like you always have."

"I killed them, Dani," I sobbed. It finally arrived and I cried. Crying didn't help. It didn't bring comfort or peace.

"You were hurting, Danny," Dani said simply. "There is nothing that can be done, now. The best we can do is hold them now and say goodbye."

"But I don't want to," I said, clenching my stomach. "I didn't even know them to begin with! Why is it so hard to say goodbye to someone I didn't even say hello to?"

"Because this is a tricky situation," Dani replied softly. "Come on. You have a family who wants to help."

"What about the visitors," I asked, feeling nauseas again.

"What about them," Dani asked softly. "Are they saying anything? I don't know. I didn't stick around."

"I don't know if I can do this, Dani," I said, feeling everything get so small.

"You can't," she said, taking my hand, "but we can."

"Thank you," I said, my voice breaking. We floated inside. All three sets of my parents, Jazz, Brit, Sam, Tucker, and my both sets of my grandparents were the only ones in the room.

"Do you want us to leave," Grandpa Rafe asked softly.

"We'll go if you want us too," Mom Number Three said.

"No," I replied softly. "A few of the others could have stayed too but I appreciate the gesture." I said. I walked over to Sam and she handed me the baby.

"Be careful," Sam replied. "He's a ghost and he doesn't know to think. You have to do it for him."

I took him in my arms and he was so human. He didn't fly or hold his head up. He didn't talk telepathically or look around like an older child may. He was just like a newborn. "What's his name," I asked softly.

"He doesn't have one," Grandma replied. "We've been meaning to give them one but we couldn't bring it upon ourselves." A few tears slipped out. "That's your job."

"I am so sorry," I said, holding him close. "I have done a lot of stupid things in my time but that was the stupidest. I'm sorry you had to die for my mistake. I am so sorry."

The baby just slept peacefully, like there wasn't a thing wrong. I kissed his head, handing him back to Sam. Once Sam was comfortable, knowing she did have him, she took him back. I took the baby Tucker was holding. I held him as well but he was more outgoing. He did look around and when I held him close to me, he focused on my face. I smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

"I love you," I whispered softly. "I don't know you but I love you. I am so sorry for what I did to you."

He waved his hand up and down, cooing. This one was so much more outgoing than the previous baby. I looked to the baby in Sam's arms. It just laid there, not responding at all.

"You must be wondering about their behaviors," Grandma replied. "They didn't arrive at the same time. The baby Sam's holding came to us last. He's not only normal, he's developmentally behind. The doctor's say it is more likely that he lasted after the accident and suffered brain damage. As you know, the brain transfers. He'll grow up to be healthy but he will show small signs of disability and he will have a much lower power level than his brother. It is suspected that the baby you're holding took the majority of the blast. Baby B was affected by the portal but something else killed him."

"Do you know when he arrived," I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Not compared to your world sweetie," Grandma said softly. "It was a few days."

"I guess it doesn't matter," I sighed. "It could have been the lack of oxygen or the attack that gave me back my powers. It could have been through the Disasteroid or before. From the twenty-seventh to the sixth of September were all bad." I rocked the one in my arms, "So, you tried to save your brother. I am so proud of you. Don't you worry, little one. I'll be here."

"And so will we," Sam smiled, tears in her eyes. "So, what do you want to name them?"

"I don't know," I said, swallowing another lump. "I didn't even pick Lilly's name. I saw it in a dream."

"They can't stay here," Grandma said sadly. "They couldn't touch anything and they need to feed. When they get older, in twenty years or so, we can allow them to come out but no sooner than five years can they spend any length of time here."

"Twenty years," Mom declared. "They'll be fully grown by then!"

"A child ghost ages one year in five," Grandma explained. "They're too young to understand that they can't touch anything of this world. They would have to be packed constantly. I wished they could stay but it's too dangerous for them. Besides, they don't eat human food and they eat as much as any one month old would."

"They're only a month old even though they're really four months old," Mom Number Three asked.

"A child ghost ages a month every one hundred fifty days or so," Grandma replied. "They'll be a month old this time next month."

"It doesn't matter," I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, giving me an excited giggle. "May I come over sometimes to see them, though?"

"They're your babies," Grandma smiled softly. "You can do what you want but bring them here. They are just too young."

"I know," I said softly. "But they're not mine. I will be here for them but I lost them. It's not fair to cheat the system like that. They're the spirits of the children I was pregnant with. They're not them."

"Hey," Jazz said. "Did you spot any or bleed a lot?"

"Not as far as I know," I replied. "I was really busy through the three days and it didn't exactly slow down afterward but I think I would notice bleeding like a stock hog."

"You may still be pregnant with them," Mom declared. "With your powers, you wouldn't be having the symptoms! Let me give you some tests!"

"Test away," I replied. Tucker took my son back and I followed Mom. I really need to find names for them. I know one thing: they won't be named after their fathers.

,

Later that morning, I was starting to realize that there are things that happen that we can't control. I couldn't do anything about what happened. Sure, I had the Gauntlet and I could alter reality for them to live again but then what would I become? Everything happens for a reason and I know that they are fine. Even Baby B will turn out fine, just weaker than Baby A. Besides, as ghosts, they have a better chance for development. I don't want to create them from scratch. To make them compatible with life, the Gauntlet would have to be used on every aspect of their lives or they'd be disabled. They don't have to be living and breathing for me to love them.

I had Baby B in my arms and carrying him into the lab. Mom was showing our family the lab but I was particularly proud that she was packing around Baby A effortlessly. It had took her a while (practicing on me of course) but she had learned the lesson and now it was effortless. The Fenton's were listening to Mom describing the various inventions. I smiled at my mom and my son, happy that they had gotten along. I walked over to sit between Sam and Tucker. Sam held out her hands, begging for the baby.

I handed Baby B to her. "Here you go," I smiled. Baby A squealed in Mom's arms. "Hi there, baby!"

Tucker smiled softly at me, "I'm glad you're doing better."

"What else am I going to do," I said softly. Sam cradled Baby B in her arms. "I can cry about it or I can do something about it. No matter if her heart beats or their hearts don't, all three are my babies. I hope you can do something with Vlad. When we get Lilly back, he's going to impregnate me again!"

"You've got to give me a chance to have some babies," Sam retorted playfully. "At this rate, we'll turn into the Von Trapp Family. We might already become the Brady Bunch."

"According to my dreams, we have five kids," I replied. "We've surpassed the Bunch!"

"Will you tell me their names now," Sam smirked. She started laughing, "Oh, my God! You fooled me, Mr. Fenton! I thought you were talking about six different kids!"

"No," I smiled. "Tucker has a daughter: Courtney. Jazz has three kids: Joey, Teresa and Philip. Dani has two kids: Jacky and Jamie. Sam and I have… eight kids: Lilly, Baby A, Baby B, Sammy, Pammy, DJ, Donnie and Jay." I started laughing through my nose, "I really need to name them!"

"Yeah," Mom Number Two smirked. "You know the names of the future children but not of the two you have in your arms!"

I laughed a little harder, "I didn't see them!"

"You can't rely on everything that happens in your dreams will happen here," Dad replied.

"I normally don't," I replied, curbing my laughter. "I did get complacent with the children, though. I never imagined I'd have any more. I even dreamed of Lilly before I knew I was pregnant." I accidently laughed again, "I really don't want to be pregnant again!"

"Again," Brit playfully retorted. "You didn't even know you were pregnant with these two!"

"Maybe not positively but I certainly remember the moment it happened," I replied, looking to Brit. I lowered my voice as I thought, "So much was happening then that I lost track of how long it had been. One night, Sam told me how many days it had been since I had went on the tour and I did the math. I was eating healthy so I thought I should have been showing." I looked down, barely whispering, "I thought it didn't work."

"I'm sorry," Brit said softly. "I thought you didn't even have a clue."

I walked over to Sam with Baby B. I touched his nose and he wiggled. I smiled brightly, "I was so terrified when he first… sucked me. Then he banished me from the island and I forgot all about it. So much happened after that. It moved so fast. Zero to gone!"

"We'll get your daughter back and we'll take care of Vlad," Mom smiled at me. "Don't worry."

"I don't know if it's any of my business," a young boy started. He looked around my age. "How did you get pregnant? You are a guy, right?"

I laughed, "It's the halfa part of me. Ghosts can have children despite the sex. Their biological father didn't know when he impregnated me with their older sister but he was experimenting when I became pregnant with these two. It's not something I particularly wanted but it was something that happened so I had to deal with it. Just like my ghost powers. I may not dreamed of having ghost powers like these three do but when I got my powers, I had to accept it. I didn't of course," I laughed. "It's taken me a while to realize that shit happens. I can ignore it or I can acknowledge it; one will be a lot less messy."

"So you have three children," a girl declared. "You are the carrier of these children, right?"

"Yes," I answered. "I gave birth to my daughter but these two I miscarried." Mom had taken the test and nothing showed up. Whatever happened to them, we'll never know. I didn't bleed them out and they're not still in there. Somehow, they vanished.

"Was it like normal labor," Aunt Carrie asked me. She was about the only one I recognized… besides Charley of course. I couldn't even tell which one of the two older men was her husband.

"It would have been," I replied. "It wasn't because my uterus was damaged. I wasn't supposed to deliver and survive but my daughter healed me when she was born." I looked to Mom Number Three, "That reminds me: I still need to heal you!"

"Not until we know what this is going to do to you," Mom Number Three declared. "You have no idea how you will respond to cancer!"

"Agreed," Mom replied as Mom Number Two nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"The only thing it will do to me is maybe pass through my system. For the most part, I'm stronger. About the only thing that is vulnerable is my sensitive area. You don't have anything in your vaginal area, do you?"

"No," Mom Number Three replied, "but I'd still feel more comfortable with a confirmed result."

"Yeah, and then you'll want to see what that result looks like in twenty years! You don't have that kind of time!"

"Then I can visit from the Ghost Zone," Mom replied, not seeing the point.

"We all die," I said softly. "There's not a person here who will never die. However, you should prolong that death as long as you possibly can. We have three ghosts here who can lay testament. Ask them what it feels like to die. What you've been through is nothing compared to when every organ in your body starts shutting down. No one escapes these pains, I'm afraid, but please, don't increase your odds."

Mom Number Three reached out, grabbing my hand. "It's okay to be scared, Danny. You can't save everybody."

The tears came on so quickly, I didn't even feel them coming. "I've faced death so many times. I've been on its doorstep. Never have I feared something so natural as death before."

"It's because it's someone you love," Mom replied softly, rocking Baby B. "You're not afraid of death when it's your own. Your terrified of it when it's someone else you love."

"I just don't want to lose you when I can clearly do something," I replied, wiping the tears I spilt away. No new tears took their place. "There will come a time when I can't do anything. I know that death is inevitable but your untimely death is not. I can remove the foreign body that is causing you to die quicker! How could I not save you if I have the ability to? I might as well see you with a loaded pistol going for your head and stand by and watch! Not allowing me to heal you is suicide!"

"And what about the millions of others out there who have cancer," Mom Number Three asked. "Can you ignore their loaded pistols?"

"I'm only one guy," I said, feeling the tears bubble again. She's the woman who helped raise me! She's someone who I could always go to if I had a problem! Why couldn't she see that she takes priority over any other cancer patients?

"And I'm only one cancer patient," Mom Number Three remarked. "I'm strong enough to see my babies graduate from high school. I know I can make it another two and a half years! Just let nature take its course."

I turned away, unable to see her any more. I kept fighting the tears that were building and so far, my wall had been stronger. Sam was holding Baby A close to her chest, rocking him gently. I walked over to her, "May I?"

"Of course," Sam said, handing him over to me gently. I wrapped him in my arms, rocking him in my arms gently. He laid so perfectly still. Having my baby in my arms helped calm me down. I know when they go back to the Ghost Zone, I'll lose it but for now, I just focused on the fact that I had them now. He slept so peacefully, like there wasn't a care in the world. I had come to accept their passing but they were already dead. Doesn't that count for something? Could I really sit back and allow her to die? Would I allow morals and doing the right thing even though it isn't the easiest thing sway my decision? Could I really just view her as another cancer patient and not the woman who was like my mother?

"No," I replied, turning back around. "If I was doing this for myself, then maybe it would be selfish but I'm not! You have more than just I to consider! For heaven's sake, I'm not even your biological son! Are you going to allow Brit and Dad Number Three go through this alone? I will be healing you. I'll give you the time you need to be sure this won't hurt me but you will be healed, one way or another. I wouldn't even ignore a total stranger with cancer. I won't ignore my own mother!"

Mom Number Three sighed but she knew me too well to argue. I focused on my baby again, cuddling him gently. As I swayed him side to side, it came to me. He was absolutely beautiful and timeless and that's the kind of name he needed. Something classic and it had length to it to make him as important as he was. He couldn't have a short name. A short name didn't demand as much attention as something like William or Bradley or Matthew. None of those names fit him but I knew which one did.

"Edward," I said softly. "His name is Edward."

"Edward," Sam smiled. She peeked over my shoulder. "Are you an Edward?"

The baby looked up at Sam, staring just a fraction off-center from where Sam was positioned on my shoulder. I held him in my arms so that he was staring up at us. His brother could focus on a face as close as Sam's but either he was tired or he wasn't quite as developed. Anyway, the baby was hardly what I'd call disabled. He was still my perfect angel.

"I think Edward is beautiful," Jazz replied dreamily. "Would you mind if I gave a suggestion?"

"Of course not," I said, looking up to her. "Suggest away! I have no idea of what I would name a son."

"Well, I think if one boy is named Edward… you should name the other… Jacob," Jazz said. She was fighting a smile but I had no idea why. A few giggles filled the room. I looked around the room and most reacting were of the opposite sex. I looked to Mom with the baby in question.

"Hmm," I said as I looked at him. He was oblivious to the attention I was giving him. "Edward and Jacob?" Why does that sound so dang familiar? "I think they match perfectly… but why those two names? It seems like the minute I said Edward, you knew the other should be named Jacob."

"She's probably a fan of Twilight," one of my cousins replied. I looked to her. "Edward and Jacob are two characters from Twilight!"

"Okay, so you caught me but they are a perfect match," Jazz declared. "Please!"

I groaned, trying to think of the repercussions. "I guess," I said after a while.

Jazz exclaimed, "Yes! Thank you!"

"Edward," I said, looking down to the baby in my arms.

"And Jacob," Mom replied, shaking her head. "It does fit, though. A silly way to name a real baby but typical teenager stuff!"

"Oh, come on," one of Dad's cousins replied. She was older, one of Grandpa's brother's girls. "Even adults name children after characters in books and television!"

"True," Mom smiled at her. "It's still silly when they do it if you ask me, though."

"At least they're not Baby A and Baby B anymore," Mom Number Two smiled.

"No, you're not, are you," I asked softly. Edward looked up to me, staring at me dead on. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He wasn't disabled. Not even a little bit. He was perfect.

,

It was just after noon when I noticed a change in Jacob. Mom was just as quick to pick it up, looking to Grandma: "How do they feed?"

"Just like any ghost," Grandma replied. She floated over to Mom and took Jacob from her arms. "We need to take the boys back home for lunch and we'll lay them down for a nap. We'll be back when they can interact some more."

"They've been sleeping all day," one girl, young, replied upset. She probably didn't understand why they slept all day.

"They're babies, Casey," a woman replied softly. "Babies sleep a lot more than little girls!"

"Well, it stinks if you ask me," she said, crossing her arms. We chuckled at her.

Grandpa walked over to me, slipping his hand behind Edward. I helped make the transfer less jarring so that we wouldn't wake him. Edward hadn't woken up to the hunger but Jacob did. He was smacking his lips and sucking. I didn't understand the change but it makes sense. In a normal baby, it would resemble feeding.

Grandma and Grandpa returned to the Ghost Zone to take care of my twins. It felt odd not to have them with me but at least I knew they were safe. Sam took my hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze while Tucker clasped my shoulder. I smiled weakly at them. "Thanks," I said, sighing. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"You'll never have to find out," Sam smiled at me. The smile grew stronger.

**AN: There are two points I'd like to make, so I'm going to get this out of the way. Please review!**

**Danny and Sam -**

**I am in no way promoting teen sex. Danny has already had sex, at first against his will and then willingly. Sam thinks of herself as an adult. We know this from Eye For An Eye. Before I became a fan of Danny/Vlad, I had Sam trying to seduce Danny for over a year. In that version of my universe, Danny had never had sex so he was thinking of Sam and himself. Even though he is still thinking of Sam, she is showing anxiety and she seems to be making an informed choice. Once Danny thinks he is prepared to make that step with Sam—everything changes. Friends can kiss but when you have sex, in Danny's mind, two people bond. Maddie has raised him up to be religious even though Danny is skeptical at this point in time. The bible states once two people have laid down together, they become one in the eye of the lord—he waits for her consent. When Sam and Danny decide, they don't hesitate. Personally, I think they are too young but this isn't about my beliefs. Danny and Sam are their own characters and they make their own decisions. So please do not think I encourage this kind of behavior. If you are young and reading this, please wait. I know I do not have the kind of influence to make anyone do anything—I am not egotistical here, people—but there are a lot of shows out there that do portray this kind of behavior. It's a sad reality about the world we live in. So many babies having babies. If he loves you (or she), they will wait. That's my message for this topic.**

**Jacob and Edward -**

**Finally, I have to apologize about Danny's twins' names. Again, this plot has matured over time. Originally, Danny was only pregnant with Edward. When I created this plot, I think New Moon may have been out, idk. As time went on, I toyed with the thought of Edward surviving. Surprisingly, he turned into a twin but the twin didn't survive. Then I played with the storyline some more—Danny doesn't step back into the portal, his parents find out before, things like that—and saved both twins. Needing a name—and without thinking. Dolt!—I picked Jacob. "It sounds cool and the names go together for some reason." Lol. It wasn't until last year that I even realized what I had done. I had Danny's twins named after two characters from Twilight for about two years and I didn't even realize it. They've been Edward and Jacob for three years so I can't change their names. That's like I'm erasing them and creating a new set of twins. It was the same way with Lilly. Danny and Vlad's first child was named Madeline and she had a twin brother named Ray-Ray. Now it's completely different and Lilly is not Madeline at all. So please forgive me for being a dense with their names. I swear it was not intentional. I tried to make it up to you by having it intentional in the story. I swear I am not a twihard (if I was, it would have been intentional). I am just an admirer of Stephanie Meyer's books and like the films. [I'm not a twihater either ;)]**

**Okay, so I got that out of my system. I hope you all have a great week and I'll see you Tuesday! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter Ten: Ghost Hunters Disneyland**

It had been a couple of hours since my grandparents took the boys back into the Ghost Zone and we were upstairs, having finished eating ourselves. I was talking to some of Dad's cousins about the various ghost attacks I've dealt with, per their request, while Jazz, Dani and Tucker had found a few of our cousins who had similar interests. I called the children of Dad's cousins my cousins but really they were Dad's second cousins and my distant cousins. Dad had no siblings so honestly, I didn't have any cousins. It didn't matter, though, because the entire lot of them were fairly close. Even Dad, who has said he'd be happy if he never saw any of them again, was enjoying the company.

Our family was huge. Grandpa had two brothers: Ralph and Riley; Grandpa being the oldest. Uncle Ralph and Aunt Carrie had three kids: Charley, Jensen and Marissa. Grandpa's other brother, Riley, was someone I wasn't too familiar with. He was married to Joyce and they had four kids: Tommy, Janet, Carolyn and Christine. Those seven were in and around the same age as my parents and Vlad.

Now, the kids I called my cousins were their kids. They were around my age, some older and some younger. Charley was married to Felicia and they had three kids. Jensen was married to Natalie and Marissa was married to Steve Monroe; each had three children too. Tommy was married to Marie and they had two children. Janet had three children but she was divorced. Carolyn had two children but no one knew who their father or fathers were and Christine was married to Andy Bridges and the couple had four children. This was only the Fenton side of the family.

On my mom's side of the family, only Grandma's family had any survivors. Grandpa was an only child and his parents are dead now. Grandma's parents are still living and they are Susan and Clark Trescott. Grandma has two sisters, Denese and Daisy. Denese, the oldest, is married to Aaron Cook and they have two children together. Daisy is married to Aaron's brother, Devin Cook, and they also have two kids together. Denese's oldest child, Willow, is married to Nicholas Read and they have a son. The baby, Willis, is married to Sally and they have three children.

Daisy's oldest child, Marcus, is married to Trish and they have three children. Her baby, Heather, is who Mom calls the baby-maker of the family. Heather is married to Mark Bailey and they have six children, with their baby the youngest member of the family. Heather and Mark had a daughter five months ago. I guess she's not the youngest of the family—Lilly isn't quite five months old yet.

There were a lot of people to learn the names of here and I still didn't get them all straightened out. A lot of the times, I had a name but not a face but mostly I had neither. Most of my cousins remained unnamed; they mostly hung out as a group and I addressed them that way.

I heard Sam coughing and I looked up to see her with her arms crossed. "I don't care that we are under the mistletoe. You are not my boyfriend!" One of my cousins stood in front of her, a big grin on his face.

"Come on, baby," he said. "You can't ignore the law of the mistletoe!"

I walked over to the two, crossing my arms: "It'd be in your best interest to," I said, playfully.

"Why," he asked, laughing. "Is her boyfriend some kind of strong man?"

"You can say that," I smiled. I walked over to Sam. "May I?"

"Of course," Sam smiled. I leaned in, kissing her. "Now that's how you do it!"

"You two are dating," one of my cousins declared in shock.

"You have not shown any signs of dating before," another one declared, this one a girl.

"We were friends before," Sam shrugged. "We haven't really changed that much. We just kiss a lot more and have… well, gotten a lot closer," Sam smiled at me.

"Indeed," I smiled back. Mom cried out again, preferring to forget that day ever happened. Sam would love to relive it and sometimes, so would I.

"Have you guys—," one of my boy cousins asked. He broke out in a grin.

"Yeah," I said, looking down. "Mom nearly had a duck calf."

"Oh, Maddie," one of the adults cried. "I'm so sorry."

"He thought just because he had been in a relationship with a man and had sex that if Sam thought she was ready, they were ready," Mom declared. "I don't know how I'm going to convince them that they're too young to start having sex even if Danny has had it!"

"So the father of his children is a man," another one of the adults asked.

Mom looked down, "It was Vlad."

"Mom," I declared. "You don't have to dirty his name any more! He don't need any more help in that department!"

"You're kidding," Charley demanded. Finally, a face I know the name of! "I knew the bastard was evil but he got involved with a minor! Didn't he know that's statutory rape?"

"Oh, he didn't care," Dad retorted. "It started out as rape to begin with. The bastard raped Danny when he first met him but Vlad made Danny forget about it and the only way it could appear to him was as a dream. Vlad asked us to allow Danny spend the week before Christmas with him and we actually allowed it. God only knows the hells Danny went through that week! He barely talks about it."

All eyes fell on me and the look was unbearable. I don't want their pity. I have moved past that and everyone thinks it's on my mind constantly. Like I cry every night. They can't believe that the rape is far from my mind. I haven't forgotten it but I did have a happy relationship with him for three weeks. I have just had it on my mind a little more than normal because of the week this was. Our relationship wasn't meant to be, of course, but when I think of Vlad and the hell he put me through, it's normally the breakups, not the rape. The 'I'm gones' and the 'I'm sorrys' that we went through hurt both of us and we should have given it up after the first breakup but the feeling just wouldn't let us. The magnetism did just like the name implies. We pulled together easily and the separation was what took the most energy.

"Are you okay," Aunt Carrie asked me gently.

"I'm fine," I replied, looking up to face them. "These guys believe that I'm in constant turmoil about the rape but I'm not really. I'd just rather not talk about it. I forgave Vlad for it. He really changed over the few months that he knew me. I always hoped for him to remain better but I'm proud of the work I done. He doesn't kill anymore and he doesn't rape anymore. The last we had a serious conversation, he promised me that even though I didn't believe in him anymore, he was determined to remain a good role model for our daughter. When I get Lilly back, I don't know what I'll do. He's had five months with her. She might have already formed a bond with him."

"You're not seriously considering giving him parental visitation," Tucker declared furious.

"I haven't decided anything yet," I replied softly. "But I have to consider all the sides of the equation."

"Vlad's part of the equation has come and gone," Tucker demanded. "He didn't consider you in his decision! Why should you?"

"Because then how does that make me any different," I asked. "This isn't just about Vlad. Lilly may have no memories of me! I won't want to scare her any more than she may already be."

"And what happens when Vlad disappears with her again," Mom declared. "Do you believe Vlad is just going to give up that easily?"

"Of course not," I replied. "I will take precautions: a tracker in Lilly, a tracker on the island, a threat to encase Vlad in a one-inch cell. That doesn't mean, though, that I can ignore Lilly's bond with her father."

"What if she doesn't have a bond, then," Jazz asked. "What if she's been waiting for you to come rescue her for the last five months and hates Vlad?"

I looked away, "I'd rather not think like that. That would mean I've failed her for the last five months. I want to believe Lilly has been in good hands for the past five months and not with someone she's desperate to escape from."

"I know it's hard to accept but I don't think Lilly is going to like Vlad," Tucker replied. "She is bound to remember you!"

"I hope that she does," I said softly, "but there are no guarantees. When she was born, she was so adult-like. She floated, held her head up on her own and spoke telepathically, knowing exactly what she was saying. Then as she got older, she became more child-like. I'm hoping she's forgotten about me no matter how painful the thought is. The alternative is even more painful."

Sam smiled softly at me, taking my hand in hers. "I know what you mean. You hope she'll remember you until you think what that will mean. Then, you pray just as hard that she doesn't."

"How can I explain to her that it has taken me five months to find her," I asked, trying to control my emotions. Please, don't let me cry anymore. I've cried enough to last a lifetime. "I gave up on her after the Disasteroid. She couldn't forgive me for that kind of betrayal."

"She could and she will," Tucker said softly. "I'm sure Lilly is a smart cookie. She knows that you love her."

"She'll have to get it all from Vlad," I laughed weakly. "I sure don't have any smart genes to pass down to her."

"You are smart," Sam replied, turning to face me. I took her other hand in mine. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I just want her back," I said softly. "I've gone long enough without seeing my baby. It will be five months in one week and one day." Just thinking of how big she will be caused me to choke up. "I've nearly missed one half of her first year. She's bound to be so big!"

"Well, where is Vlad," Grandpa asked. "Can't we just go there and force our way in?"

"Vlad has an island in the Philippines and it's guarded by a ghost shield. I don't know if it's there now or not. I think he moved it," I replied.

"Moved it," Aunt Carrie declared. "How on Earth could he do that?"

"You don't know the power we have," I replied. "Vlad can teleport so he doesn't have to rely on carrying everything. All he has to do is touch one thing and it's all gone. It wouldn't be so easy for me to do that."

"It wouldn't be so easy for Vlad to do it either," Mom replied. "I say he's in the exact same spot but using a cloaking device to make it look invisible. You were probably right over it but you couldn't see it."

"But I would have sensed Vlad," I denied. "He had just sucked me within the last twenty-four hours. That's how I knew he was in the house when Nocturne attacked."

"Vlad was here through Nocturne," Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "He was sound asleep, holding a doll that looked like Mom. Honestly! And he says he got over her. Please!"

"Wait a minute," Tucker demanded. "You're jealous of his affection for Mom?"

"No," I denied, a little embarrassed. "I mean, I'm with Sam now. I'm not jealous of anything Vlad does or wants to do." I laughed weakly and Sam burst out laughing.

"You so are," Sam laughed. She kissed me on the cheek, "But forget it, boy. You're mine!"

"You're all I want," I replied, softer. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I really do only love you."

"I'm not giving up on you that easily," Sam sighed in my arms. "I fought too hard for you to give up because of some stupid ghost law!"

"Magnetism," Grandma Fenton replied. "It's a powerful force. You should keep your eye on him, Jack."

"I will, Mom," Dad smiled at her. "I won't let him touch my son again!"

"So, do you think David and Carla will be back soon," one of the adults asked.

"Hey, that's my name," a young girl replied. She looked like the girl who didn't understand why the boys slept so much but her mother had called her Casey.

"That's right, Carla," the woman replied. "You are named after Maddie's mother. She was a close friend of mine."

Then I saw it. A young girl that looked exactly like the little girl named Carla came out of the group. They were twins! "They're twins, right," I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm Janet, Riley and Joyce's daughter. These are my girls Carla and Casey and my son is William. He's two and a half."

"Finally, a name to a face," I declared excitedly. "I've heard a million stories about Willard but now this is so overwhelming. I didn't count on there being so many. Now, I can't keep track."

"I'm Becky," a teenaged girl replied. "My parents are Marissa and Steve. I'm Ralph's granddaughter!"

"Hi," I smiled at her. Surprisingly, a lot of them started to introduce themselves. There was a Jacob and a Lilly there as well, causing us to chuckle when they introduced themselves.

The last one to do so seemed to be the eldest of our generation. "I'm Billy," he replied. "Charley and Felicia are my parents and Ralph and Carrie are my grandparents."

"Billy," I smiled, shaking my head. "Forgive me if I seem rude. I have bad history with the name Billy… well, actually Bill. When I first came out, they called me… Invisobill." I laughed, "I don't mean any disrespect to you."

"I can't blame you," he laughed. "Invisobill?"

"Yeah, Sam cried for me to turn invisible and one of the girls here heard 'Go, Invisobill'. It didn't take her long to spread that my name was Invisobill. I was too afraid to tell them my real name so I just left it be. Then the King happened and I had signed the note Danny Phantom. I told the crowd my name was Phantom in hopes that it would reach my parents before they found the note. Thankfully, the note wasn't necessary and I destroyed it."

"What note," Sam declared.

"Yeah, what note," Mom demanded.

"A goodbye note," I replied, looking to my family gently. "I had so much to say to you guys but I didn't have the time. I left a note so I could get the most important things out. I told you I was the ghost boy and that I didn't mean to fire upon you. I told Sam and Tucker to fill everyone in and that I was the only one that could do it. I placed it in your good jewelry box so when you got dressed up for my funeral, you would find it. That's also when I locked the portal. I was afraid Sam and Tucker would try to turn half ghost as I was dying for real."

"You really never planned to come back, did you," Mom asked, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't get my hopes up," I replied softly. "You saw it on the show. The King powered Plasmius and I both down effortlessly. He was a monster compared to my powers and even with the suit, I was hardly even with him. The best I hoped for was to be able to defeat him before the suit sucked the life out of me."

"I really need to watch this series," Charley's middle child declared. His name was Nate. "I didn't figure it was accurate!"

"It's more accurate than I'd like it to be," I chuckled. "However, there are some differences. They've taken out a lot of the adult content because it is a cartoon and they've turned a lot of the situations into a funny perceptive.

"And I'm just going to get it out in the open: I did not push that button! The day of the portal accident, which is shown in the theme song, my friends asked me to see the portal and I took them down, disobeying my parents. I had the jumpsuit on from the minute I entered the lab but Sam and Tucker did not. Sam took the picture and then said that it was cool. I turned around to try to see it from her perceptive and my foot had been wrapped around a cord. I tripped, falling into the portal. I felt something click under my hand and I learned I had reached out to the wall and hit the internal on switch.

"One thing I'd also like to say is that it did not happen like they show it on the show. I was in there for five minutes and the pain was unbelievable. I don't know exactly how long Butch Hartman thought I was in that portal because he uses simulated time. I know, however, that it was five minutes. Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds wouldn't have been long enough and five minutes and one second would have been too long."

One of the younger cousins, Riley's grandson Greg, snorted at Nate, "I told you to watch it with me! He thought that just because it was a cartoon that it wouldn't be any good even though it was about our cousins."

"Many of us didn't watch it," Anna replied. She was Becky's older sister. "We'll watch it now."

"You don't have to," I replied. "You ain't missing anything!"

"Don't listen to him," Tucker said, rolling his eyes. "It's a good show. I'd watch it if I were you. I like it!"

"I think it's gotten too much attention to begin with," I groaned. "For two weeks they played nothing but the show and for more than a week, all commercials were Danny Phantom-related. It was ridiculous."

"So," Riley's son, Tommy, declared excitedly, "can we get a tour of the Ghost Zone?"

I looked up in surprise. The only other person I've taken into the Ghost Zone was Jazz and that was when I thought I was going to die before the end of the day. Mom hesitated audibly, "We haven't even seen the Ghost Zone except for when the town was sucked inside. You'll have to ask Danny about that. I think he's the only one who's been inside."

"We've been in," Sam replied. "I don't know, though. We don't have the Specter Speeder to protect us. We'd have to fly."

"Oh," Tommy said, deflated. "I don't want to overexert Danny."

"No, no, no," Tucker replied, reading his mind before he could fully say it. "Humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. We can fly effortlessly. The problem is that we have no cover. We'll have to take a shield or hope we don't come across any big bad. That's not likely to happen."

"You kids can fly in the Ghost Zone," Mom declared, surprised.

"Oh, yeah," Sam replied. "Humans phase through objects in the Ghost Zone, too! When we're in the castle, Danny usually stays in human form."

"The castle," I declared, looking up. "If you guys want to go on a small tour, we can stop at the castle and you'll be safe there. It isn't any problem to recreate the Specter Speeder. I've already recreated the Ops Center today!"

"Well," Tucker said, "let's do it. We can interact with the twins more there!"

"Exactly," I declared. I walked over to the wall and phased my hand inside, retrieving the gauntlet. I slipped it on. "Step back, please. It's a big car!" I imagined the Specter Speeder and it reappeared. "See!"

"You're good at that," Mom smiled at me. "But what is it doing in the wall?"

"I thought it was safest here," I replied. "No humans can get to it and I don't figure any ghosts will look for it there."

"When we finish that case, that's where it will go," Mom pointed out.

"I agree," I replied. "But you guys can't figure out how to immune me from Ectoranium and you won't just allow me to be affected by it. You can't have it both ways!"

"We will find a way to manipulate the Ectoranium and you will be able to touch the box without getting torn in two," Mom declared. "We just have to work a little longer."

"And while you're doing that, the gauntlet is being at risk for being stolen," I replied. "You guys are doing your best but I don't see how you can monitor the use of Ectoranium and who it affects. Not in its natural form!"

"That's why you're the kid and not the scientist," Mom replied. "Okay, so we finally get to see the Ghost Zone and this castle!"

"If that's what you want," I replied. "If you don't want to go, you're more than welcome to stay here. If you'd rather just go to the castle, don't worry; I'm only touring the way there. The Ghost Zone is too unpredictable for you guys to be taking a full tour. This isn't Disneyland or something."

"It's a Ghost Hunter's Disneyland," one of Uncle Riley's granddaughters replied. Her name was Sharon but she likes Shari. Jensen and Natalie had named their children all strange names or outdated names is more like it. Carissa, Sharon and Carlisle were their names but Sharon and Carlisle went by Shari and Carl.

"Well, let's see," I hummed as I opened the hatch. "Maybe twelve can ride at one time. I'll have to take you in trips."

"Don't be ridiculous," Mom replied. "Everyone can fit in here, although it may not be the most comfortable tour bus. I can even give them windows so that they can look out if they want."

"What," I asked, surprised. Mom walked past me, stepping inside. She undone the benches in the back that I knew about but she walked to the very back and typed in a key code. The Specter Speeder expanded both vertically and horizontally. She pulled down two more benches, increasing it to twenty-four passengers and pulled up ten rows of three-seaters. There were now fifty four additional seats in the back plus the three up front.

"We're about twenty over but I have handles like in subways." She pushed in another key code and windows opened up and these handles dropped down.

"Wow," I replied in shock.

"Didn't know about this, did you," Mom smirked.

"No," I replied. "Jazz and Tucker stood in the back while Sam and I sat in the front. One more could have fit but Tucker volunteered to stay with Jazz."

"She could have sat in the back," Mom replied. "Okay," she called out, "let's get the kids and the adults who are carrying babies in their laps in first."

I looked to Tucker and Sam. "It's fine with me," Tucker replied before I even asked.

"Would you mind allowing my great grandparents to ride up front so they can be comfortable," I asked Sam. As far as I know, she can't read minds.

"I don't mind either," Sam smiled at me. "Who's driving?"

I pulled out a coin, "Flip for it."

"Heads," Sam declared quickly.

I flipped the coin and Tucker cheered. "Okay, that settles it," I replied. I kissed Sam on the cheek as I went upstairs to get my great grandparents. Most of the family was downstairs but Denese was upstairs with them. "Hey, Denese," I asked as I came upstairs. She was reading a book while my great grandparents rested. "You could have taken them upstairs to a bed," I spoke softer. "You don't even need to climb the stairs."

"They just dozed off," she replied. "It happens a lot when we get old, Danny. What do you need, sweetheart?"

"We're going into the Ghost Zone so that we can interact with the twins," I replied. "I was wondering if you guys would like to attend. It'll be easier on their joints from the lack of gravity."

"There's no gravity in the Ghost Zone," she asked, surprised.

"Well, there is… to ghosts. Humans can fly in the Ghost Zone, though," I replied. "I'll get these two. You go downstairs and wait to be seated if you like."

Denese nodded. "Be careful with them," she replied softly as she closed her book.

"I will," I replied. Denese went into the kitchen. I placed my hands on their shoulders, turning them intangible and phasing them through the floor. I phased us through the Specter Speeder, placing them gently in the seat like they were lying upstairs. The older generation was climbing in now: Grandpa, his brothers and their wives, Daisy and the Cook brothers. Denese took the last seat, filling up three middle chairs. Then the teenagers and the adults started to board. It was funny because the teenagers were fighting over who got the handles; there were still chairs. Dani was sitting outside of the Specter Speeder still while Sam stood towards the front, behind Tucker. Jazz and Becky were sitting side by side on the wall benches. Mom delegated who got to go where, causing many to groan in resignation.

"Okay," I replied. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," they declared. I thanked God that the cabin of the Specter Speeder was closed off. My great grandparents wouldn't hear any of this.

I grabbed a set of Fentonfones and gave one each to Sam and Tucker. I wouldn't need the Fentonfones because a) I can hear everything they say and b) the Fentonfones pick up Spectral voices and amplify them. You can hear the noises like when they protected Sam from Ember's spell but that didn't mean she could be affected by them. I only use a Fentonfone if I am going to be a few hundred meters away from them, like on patrol.

"You flying with me," I asked Dani, already knowing her answer.

"I don't have to answer that," Dani playfully rolled her eyes. I smiled at her, opening the portal. We flew in and the Specter Speeder followed us in.

Sam was telling everyone what was what but she was hardly the happy hostess. I couldn't help but laugh at her dull tone of voice. "Just go ahead and laugh," Sam retorted. "I can't believe I'm stuck with giving the tour!"

"I'm driving," Tucker retorted.

"And I'm driving on the way back," Sam declared.

"Your chance to drive is tomorrow, Sam," I replied. Sam groaned. I chuckled.

"Don't be so down, Sam," Dani replied. "You've always been a tour guide. You help Danny and Tucker know what's what in life!"

Sam and Dani laughed, leaving Tucker and I brooding. "Funny," I retorted. We flew by Skulker's island.

"And that's Skulker's island," Sam droned on. "If Danny ever turns up missing, that's the place we'll check."

I chuckled. "That ain't ever gonna happen, " I retorted. "Skulker will have to be a lot better than he is to beat me!"

"You wanna give this tour," Sam retorted. "What else am I gonna say about Skulker?"

"How about I'm the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," Skulker's voice replied. I looked around, trying to find him.

"Ha," a female voice retorted. "Why don't you find the TV remote, doofus?"

"It ran away," Skulker roared. "I can't control it now! It's alive!"

"Yeah, well, if you're so great, you can catch them and stop them from breeding and overpopulating our island!"

"Ember," I asked, confused. "What on Earth are you doing on Skulker's island?" I still couldn't see them but I could hear them perfectly.

"Hello, dipstick! Nice to see you, too," Ember retorted.

"I'm just shocked," I replied. "What are you doing on Skulker's island?"

"We got back together," Ember replied, clearly regretting her choice. "So what if those stupid girls beat us! We were outnumbered! You couldn't catch him and you had a giant sea creature helping you!"

"His father surprised me," Skulker defended. "It was your stupid guitar that didn't control Goth girl and my beautiful Jazz!"

"Your what," I declared. "Okay, you two, get up here!"

Ember and Skulker floated up. "What is it, dipstick?"

"What did you call Jazz," I demanded, powering up my hand.

"She's my little helper," Skulker shrugged. "I like the girl!"

"Oh, great," I groaned. I extinguished the ecto-energy, knowing what Skulker was talking about now. "And you, Ember! What is he talking about?"

"Didn't your little girlfriend, your sister and your mother tell you," Ember asked. "Kitty, Spectra and I tried to rid Amity Park of all the men but they beat us."

"When," I demanded, turning to the Specter Speeder.

"When you and your dad went on that fishing trip," Sam replied, sheepishly. "We didn't want you to worry. It was over!"

"I told you about the sea creature," I declared. "You didn't tell me about this, though!"

"Don't get so bent out of shape, dipstick," Ember stated, crossing her arms. "The spell was reversed and your precious town was safe again."

"What are you doing in the Ghost Zone," Skulker asked. "You do realize the treaty is in effect today, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm just giving my family a tour while the treaty is in effect. I won't have this opportunity later."

"That's true," Skulker gave me an evil grin. "I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."

"On the wall," Ember retorted.

"I will rest your pelt on my wall," Skulker corrected.

I started laughing, slightly disturbed, "She's the girlfriend! Oh, my God!"

"Yes, I'm the girlfriend," Ember replied. "Why? Has he been with anyone else?"

"No, no, sweetheart," Skulker replied. "I swear it's only you!"

"Good," Ember retorted. "Because if you cheat on me like that no good Jonny does Kitty, I will rip your metal penis off and keep it!"

"Okay, I'm outta here," I said, floating backwards.

"Already ahead of you," Dani said, equally as disturbed.

"What? He's got a really big—," Ember began.

"At, at," I cried. "No, I don't want to hear it! I've already seen Technus's. I don't want to know about Skulker's!"

"You have to get used to Technus," Skulker groaned, rolling his eyes. "The guy is obsessed with his body."

"Oh, please, I don't want to hear this," I groaned. "You two, stop fighting. It's the treaty, remember. And Merry Christmas!"

"Not yet, dipstick," Ember smiled. "We've got that covered."

"Hush," Skulker declared. "Merry Christmas, whelp."

I looked at them weird but shrugged it off, resuming the trip to the castle. I heard Walker curse and I heard something about a treaty in there as we passed the prison. We five chuckled as we were the only ones who could hear him. We finally made it to the castle and Tucker parked the Specter Speeder. I phased my great grandparents out and took them inside. The Record Keeper met me at the door.

"Sire, Merry Christmas. May I assist your great grandparents," he asked.

"No, I have it," I replied. "But you can call my grandparents and tell them to bring the boys here."

"At once, sire," he bowed. I continued to fly them into the guest bedrooms. I laid them gently in the bed and turned around to leave. I smacked myself on my head, turning around to see them doing exactly what I thought they'd be doing: floating. I lowered them back to the bed, covering them with the covers and attaching ectoplasmic straps to the ends of the bed to keep them strapped in.

"Castle," I said softly. "When they wake up, direct me to this room." I floated out of the room, going back to the main entrance. My family had already began walking in and while Sam and Tucker were just walking in the room, the rest were in awe. Even Dani was amazed. "Don't you remember it from my memories," I asked her.

"Sure," she replied. "But it's so much bigger than from my memories. I guess the mental image of it is different than what I'm seeing."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Welcome to the Ghost King's castle. You are welcome anywhere in this castle. If you get lost, just follow the red line that appears below you. If you want to go somewhere particular, just think about it. The castle is enchanted and it will lead you where you want to go."

"This is your haunt," Mom declared in awe.

"Yep," I replied. "I acquired it when I defeated the Ghost King. Sam and Tucker are rulers as well but the castle is only mine. However, mi casa es su casa."

"Thanks," they replied. They already had places they wanted to go.

"Mrs. Fenton, I know what you want to see," Sam replied. She took her hand and pulled her in the direction of the library.

"What is this place," Dad asked.

"It's the palace of the Ghost Zone," Grandma declared in shock. "There are millions of subjects here alone."

"My population has increased over the months," I replied. "I have had requests to allow other ghosts to join my haunt. I mostly allow it."

"This is amazing, Danny," Dad replied. "I've heard you talk about the castle before and I know you kids disappeared to who knows where, but this is way beyond my expectations. I am truly impressed."

"Well, I didn't build it," I replied. "I just run it."

The remainder of my family set out to explore while I waited alone for my grandparents and my twins to arrive. I wondered if they would be any different in the Ghost Zone. Would they be more active in a natural element? Were they normal month olds no matter where they were? As I waited, the Record Keeper brought me some things to sign. Some more ghosts asked to be transferred and I had some paperwork about the army. I was filling them out when Grandma and Grandpa Simmons arrived.

"Tell the Army to continue to protect the castle and to abort any protection for the Earth. I have it covered," I replied, handing him the paper work. I had pretty much learned how to run this place. Record Keeper nodded, returning to his office. "Did you guys have any trouble finding the place?"

"Of course not," Grandma replied. "All ghosts know where the Palace of the Ghost Zone is."

My boys were sound asleep on my grandparents shoulders. "Let's lay them down," I replied, walking to the library. When we arrived, I went to form two bassinets but my grandparents beat me to it. My grandparents laid the twins down in the two bassinets and the boys continued to sleep.

"Daniel," Mom said softly, "you are grounded for not showing me this place sooner!"

I laughed, "Sorry. I didn't know you were interested in seeing the Ghost Zone. Besides, getting here is never this easy."

"Never," Sam groaned. "You should have heard Walker when we passed the prison."

I laughed, "That was awesome!" I looked around the library and only a handful of people were here. Not even Dad was here. Jazz was, though, not that it was a big surprise or anything.

"I just can't believe all these books," Mom declared. "There are probably millions."

"Possibly," I replied. "But they're not current," I added. "This castle hasn't been updated in more than five hundred years."

"I could live here," Mom replied.

"I know the feeling," Jazz replied. "Danny, now that I'm more involved in the team, can I come here with you three?"

"I have no problem with that," I replied. "Just, please, don't try to come here on your own and don't try to leave alone. It's too dangerous."

"He nearly skinned us for doing it," Sam chuckled.

I gave her a dirty look, "You could have been killed!"

"Please," Sam scoffed. "The ghosts didn't even give us a second look when we passed through. They knew if we had one hair out of place, they'd have to face the wrath of the ghost boy!"

I smiled weakly, "Just, please, don't do it again. I get worried sick when you guys take out on your own."

"We won't," Sam smiled. She walked over to me, wrapping her arms over my shoulders. "You just need to learn not to worry so much." She kissed me quickly, "My man doesn't need to go gray."

"Actually, we don't lose the sheen in our hair," I informed her. I broke out in a smile as Sam shook her head incredulously. Sam let go of my neck, returning to her books. Sometimes I think she's read everything here and then I realize even Sam isn't that good.

,

My twins started to stir a little after three so I picked up Edward while Grandma picked up Jacob. I started to rock Edward gently as I had been during the morning but something was off about him. Edward was throwing his arms out every ten seconds or so, just repeatedly. I added a little bounce to the rock but he kept throwing his arms out, still in that pattern. When the bouncing and the rocking didn't seem to work, I held him by his back, careful to support his head, and began to lift him in the air. This caused my heart to race a little because Edward continued the behavior, making me think he was going to take a tumble. I returned him to the swaddle.

"What's the matter, little one," I asked softly. It had been two minutes since I picked him up and I still hadn't figured out what the throwing meant. I started to soothe a shushing sound to him, hoping to make him more cooperative but it did little to calm him. As the second minute wrapped up, my son became more demanding. The time between throws became longer but the force he inserted in the throw was stronger. Halfway through the third minute, his glow became more pronounced. I started to panic as nothing I did seemed to calm him down and every minute he became more impatient with me. Four minutes, he took on a silent cry.

"Oh, no, Edward, don't cry," I pleaded, bouncing him softly. A straggled, hoarse cry erupted from his mouth. "Shh, baby, it's okay!"

I heard Grandma let out a half-laugh and I turned to see her smirking at me. I was bouncing him but he was not happy with whatever I was doing. "Here, David," Grandma said, handing him Jacob. I looked to my older son and was hit with a wave of jealousy. Jacob was content with a mild glow around him. The baby I had could be his own nightlight. "Eddie," Grandma cooed quietly. "Is Daddy not doing it right, my little Eddie? Here, Danny, let me have him."

"Please," I begged, practically in tears. I was a failure of a parent and I didn't know what to do.

I passed her Edward and she cuddled him. The transfer didn't bring about instant peace surprisingly so I knew I must have really screwed my son up. Grandma cooed as she bounced him in her arms. She walked over to the table, lying him on his back. His hands pounded against the wood but the scream stopped. "What are we going to do about this, Eddie? Eddie wants to play but Daddy couldn't figure it out, could he? What do we want to do, Eddie?" She paused as if he would reply. I listened, thinking maybe he would (telepathically, of course. I wasn't stupid). "You wanna play a game of ecto-flash," she asked, a gasp tying up the sentence. "Why, Eddie, I think that's the best idea yet!" Grandma waved her hand and the four types of ectoplasm appeared, clearly out of his range. "What do you want the green to be," she asked. She paused again, watching him intently. I raised an eyebrow. "A frog," she gasped. "Why, yes, frogs are green, aren't they!" The green ectoplasm turned into a frog.

Edward pointed to the blue energy and I saw it for the first time. He was interacting with Grandma, not just allowing her to play with him. Grandma went on to ask him what 'Eddie' wanted the blue beam to be and 'he' said he wanted it to be a bird—a blue jay no less. She turned the purple beam into a twilight sky and the red beam into tropical fish. She added a second blue beam to create an ocean at the bottom of the sky.

"Now," she said, her voice excited, "where does the frog go?" Edward pointed to the collage of the Earth. "Right, in the picture!" The green ectoplasm leapt to the collage but it was in the sky portion. "Is that right?" Edward let out a muffled grunt and I could almost make out the no. I smiled brightly, tears pricking at my eyes. He was so bright and fun loving. The entire morning he had wanted to be swaddled and carried so I didn't even think he wanted to interact.

I watched as Grandma and Edward put the picture together. Edward knew where they went and where they didn't. Grandma put the blue jay in the ocean and the little ectoplasm animal vanished but Edward still knew that it was out of place. Edward squealed with delight and was so involved in the activity that I almost forgot he was Edward. My grandparents had said he was developmentally behind and he wouldn't be as advanced as his brother. How can that be? Edward was already the most advanced baby I'd ever seen!

As if on cue, I heard a small voice. "Ba-ba-ba," it said over and over.

"What says ba," Grandpa asked, his voice kind of pitchy. "Does the goat say ba?"

"Ah-ah-ah," he started saying.

"Now, hold up, champ," Grandpa chuckled. "You haven't told me what goes ba yet."

"Ba-ba-ba," he started saying. Grandpa put his hands on his hips, playfully scolding.

"I'm going to ba-ba-ba you," he playfully retorted, not an ounce of anger in his voice. Jacob squealed.

"Ma-ma-ma," Jacob began to babble. He had three babbles!

"Now you're on to the third one," Grandpa declared playfully, lifting his hands in the air dramatically. He used his ectoplasm to create the most hideous creature I had ever seen. It wasn't scary, just odd looking. It had antlers like a goat but fur like a sheep and it had paws and a long nose with noticeable whiskers. "Is this the Aa-ba-ma creature?" Jacob squealed, the laughter almost obvious.

"Ah-ah-ah," Jacob began again. The creature vanished and it turned into three animals. A blue Billy-goat, a pink cat and a green sheep. Jacob pointed to the blue ectoplasm, "Ah-ah-ah!"

"Very good, Jacob," Grandpa congratulated.

"They're amazing," Mom declared. "How are they doing that?"

"They're just imitating," Grandma replied. "They've been doing this for two weeks now. A child ghost has more time to master his skills because he has a slower development schedule. By the time they're fully grown, they will be much brighter than an average eighteen year old."

"Like the nursery upstairs," I replied. "The children were around five to eight years old but they were learning things way above their levels. I learned they were older than I was."

"As the boys get older, they will leap developmentally," Grandma replied. "The first two years are always the slowest for child ghosts compared to their human peers."

"I think they're light years away from a human baby," Mom replied. "Danny and Jazz could never do this kind of stuff at a month old!"

"Danny and Jazz weren't a month for four," Grandpa pointed out.

"Why Eddie," Sam asked softly.

Grandma looked to me with uncertainty, "I hope I didn't step out of line. I just thought Eddie fit him better than Edward."

"I hadn't thought about a nickname for him," I replied. "I think it's perfect. You'll have to ask him when he gets older if he wants to go by Eddie or Edward, though."

"But you don't mind," Grandma asked me, fearfully.

"Of course not," I laughed. "I'm Danny but my name is Daniel. Trust me, I love nicknames!"

"That's what Vlad called him all the time," Mom grumbled. "I only named him Daniel because I wanted a sure-fire way to get his attention. Jazz too but Vlad took up to calling my children their full names. I know it got on Danny's nerves."

"I got used to it," I rolled my eyes. "I didn't care what he called me after he called me son. Beggars can't be choosers."

Grandma and Grandpa returned to their games while we watched in awe of the tiny babies. They changed their games up, sometimes using objects from the Ghost Zone instead of their powers or creating an object from ectoplasm. Jacob was the one most developed but Eddie was far from behind. I watched my grandparents interact with my twins and was trying to learn how to create my own ways to interact with them.

A line appeared out of nowhere and I knew that my great grandparents had awoken. Wow, it's taken them a long time to wake up! "I'll be right back," I said. "Bye, boys," I waved goodbye. I have to say, I wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't just wave back!

,

I arrived in the room to find my great grandparents trying to sit up. "Hold up," I replied, walking over to them. I forced myself to walk so that I wouldn't scare them. "You remember me, right?"

"Maddie's boy," Great Grandma Trescott asked.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "We're in the Ghost Zone right now. There's nothing to be afraid of. I just want you to know some things before I let you up."

"Okay," Great Grandpa Trescott said, confused. The clarity I gave him seemed to still be holding.

"In the Ghost Zone, the humans are the ghosts," I replied. "When I release these straps, you will begin to float. Do not be afraid. Floating works just like walking. If you want to go forward, act like you would when you walk. You'll probably use the motion of walking until you get the hang of it but it's not necessary. If you try not to think about it, it should come easier."

"Okay," they both nodded.

"Another thing is humans pass through things here," I replied. "I'm not afraid of you spinning out of control and you think you're going to hit a wall; that's not it. What is a possibility is you lean up against a wall or try to sit on something not made from natural materials. I have a lot of human objects here for you to interact with."

"So this bed—," my great grandmother asked, trailing off.

"Is made from materials I bought from our world," I supplied the answer. "Human objects are ocean blue. That's the code. If it is any other color, you'll end up in the floor."

"Then how do we walk on the floors," Grandpa Trescott asked. "How do the human objects sit on these ghost objects?"

"All excellent questions," I replied. I bent down, pulling out a green disc from beneath the peg of a nightstand. The nightstand toppled like it was missing a leg. "These little things help keep the objects on the surface. They're ectoplasm so I've designed them to be touched by both worlds." I returned the peg to its rightful spot, leveling the nightstand again. "As for the floor, that's the castle's doing. It's hard to explain that one."

"Okay, I think we're ready," Grandma Trescott said. I nodded.

"You're going to start floating as soon as you are no longer confined by a human object," I warned. They nodded, preparing themselves. I dissolved the straps and the blanket floated up with them. "Okay, think heavy," I replied. "You can keep yourself at a certain height."

"Heavy," Grandma replied, focusing. "Heavy." Slowly, she lowered to just an inch off the ground. "It's not that hard, Clark!"

"Heavy," Grandpa replied now. He sunk to the ground tremendously faster.

"Wow," Grandma replied, impressed. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He would get it the fastest because he's the one closest to death. Mom Number Three picked it up just a fraction slower than he did.

"You were right," Grandpa declared. "That was easy!"

"Now," I said, my voice giving out. I cleared my throat, "Don't imagine it as floating. Just imagine you're walking down the street, effortlessly." I started to move forward, my legs still. Once again, Grandpa caught on easier than Grandma but they both floated moving their legs. I led them to the library.

Grandma looked up the minute we entered the library. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone," she said with a smile.

"Is this where you live," Grandma Trescott asked.

"No," Grandma Simmons replied. "This is Danny's haunt. I live about fifteen minutes from here."

"It's big," Grandma Trescott said with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"I can't take the credit for it," I replied, smiling softly. "I just own it."

"Are you some kind of King or something," Grandpa Trescott asked.

"Sort of," I chuckled. I lowered my head, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes," Grandma Simmons retorted. "He's the King of all Ghosts!"

I put my hand behind my neck, "Not my idea!"

"Still true," Mom remarked. I crossed my arms, fighting the blush.

"Aw," Sam cooed, "Is someone embarrassed?"

I smirked at her, "Quit it. You know I can't stand that."

Sam sleeked towards me, throwing her arms around my shoulders, "Stand what?" I moaned, leaning into Sam. We started kissing, slowly and meaningfully. Sam broke the kiss. "Any more worries," Sam moaned, turning her head to the side.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "What worries?" I gave her one more passionate kiss.

"You children shouldn't be kissing," Grandma Trescott declared. "You're just babies!"

I looked to her in surprise. "It's just kissing!"

"Sweetie," Grandma Simmons chuckled, "her generation, a man and a woman didn't kiss unless they were in private and they certainly didn't kiss like that at your age."

"That may be so," Sam said softly, "but this is a new generation. Things have changed."

"Things haven't changed, deary," Grandma Trescott replied with a smile, "standards have."

"I'm sorry if we offended you," I replied softly. "We'll make it more private."

"Are they engaged," Grandpa Trescott asked.

"Engaged," Sam nearly choked. "No. We're just dating!"

"This generation doesn't court the way your generation did, Momma," Daisy said softly. I looked up surprised. Daisy wasn't here when I last checked. "Did you sleep well?"

"We slept fine," Grandma Trescott replied. "How did you find us?"

"This castle can take you anywhere you want to go," Daisy replied. "I asked it to take me to you and it lead me here."

"Was it difficult at all," I asked, concerned I may not have explained things thoroughly.

"Not at all," Daisy quipped excitedly. "I asked and it delivered. It was just as you described!"

"Good," I sighed. "I've been doing this for months. I hoped I wasn't too light on explaining."

"Not at all," she smiled at me. "You made things perfectly clear—for me at least."

"I'm sure everyone understood perfectly, sweetie," Mom replied. I walked over to my grandparents, watching my twins interact with them.

"Are they just like normal babies," I asked, watching Jacob lying on his stomach and playing with something my grandparents had created.

"They are identical to when you were a child or your sister," Grandma replied. "About the only difference is that they have longer to pick up the skills. The only thing that alters is that they learn to do certain things early: language, motor skills, certain tasks. They would fit in perfectly with other four week olds."

"They just may appear slightly advanced but it would never appear off to others," Grandpa replied. "All babies develop at their own pace, after all. There may be a human child out there who can do everything the boys can."

"So they feed on fear," I asked, slightly concerned.

"Just like any ghost, they feed on emotions," Grandma pointed out. "Don't worry, we would never take them out to feed on humans. If you ask me, human emotions are like crack. Maybe that's why so many ghosts have become extremists."

"That's a perfect analogy," I groaned. "Every day a handful of ghosts come into the real world. Majority come out every other day, though."

"One of our neighbor's grandsons is hooked on human emotions," Grandma sighed. "She said that he becomes violent if he doesn't feed daily. Ghosts were never meant to feed on human emotions."

"You may have a point," Mom replied, glancing up. "What do you feed on, though, if it isn't human emotions?"

"We have restaurants in the Ghost Zone," Grandpa replied. "You can feed on bottled ghostly emotions, residue human emotions or human food."

"Residue," Mom asked, confused. She turned a little panicked, "What is residue human emotions?"

"The human world and the Ghost Zone are connected," Grandma began explaining. "When something happens on Earth that has enough impact that it can bleed through to the Ghost Zone, it comes through as residue. It's sort of like a natural plant or tree that grows but it appears more water-looking. The vendors find it and bottle it, selling the contents. It's the most potent of all feedings… that was until the Ghost Zone got a portal to the real world."

This got me a little confused. "I thought when something big happens like that, the outcome was an apparition," I asked. "The ghosts who have no form, like the Fright Knight."

"That's something entirely different," Grandma replied. "They stem from similar events like you said: when something big happens; but it's a lot larger than residue. The event was so large, it took on a life of its own. That takes a lot of energy; countless lives were impacted. Those kinds of ghosts barely have the energy to sustain themselves and they go around, seeking out similar energies to strengthen themselves."

"I didn't even know that, Mom," I smiled at her. Sam was already at the bookcase, seeking out a book about it. I smirked.

"Wanna learn more," I asked Sam.

"You know it," Sam smirked back. "That's an incredible description."

"It was discovered centuries ago that when those kinds of ghosts run out of energy, their forms devolve back to the liquid," Grandma remarked. "There's an entire market out there that hunts those kinds of ghosts and they'll feast on them."

"Feast," I said, thinking of an episode. I knew that part well because it was Life Lessons, the episode that I watched before I lived. Skulker had remarked that he planned on feasting on a ghost for dinner and it looked like a typical apparition. I wonder if that's true.

"What's wrong, honey," Grandma asked, concerned.

"It's just something I watched one time," I remarked. "You guys know Skulker pretty well, right?"

"Yeah," Grandma replied. "He's the ambassador of our area."

"Does he feast on ghosts like that," I asked.

Grandma wrinkled her eyebrow. She turned to Grandpa, "I don't know. I've never had dinner with him. Do you know, David?"

"I can't say that I do," Grandpa replied. "He probably does, though. The ghosts from different dimensions usually do."

"Ah ha," Sam called as she floated back to the ground. "Apparitions, poltergeists and Emotion Collections."

I shook my head. "Sam's silly, isn't she," I asked, looking down to the twins and raising the pitch of my voice. They giggled. "Reading when it isn't required. We don't want any part of that, do we?"

"You should try it sometimes," Sam scoffed playfully. "It'd come in handy."

"I'd rather not know what something is or can do than inaccurately think I know something and tell my friend something wrong."

"Who knows how old Evil Pegasus was," Sam retorted, defending herself. "I'm sorry the book I had didn't accurately portray him!"

I chuckled, "Don't get so defensive, Sam. I'm just playing."

Sam sat down at the table, "I really thought he couldn't do anything!"

"Are you kids talking about when that ten-headed dragon attacked," Mom asked softly.

"Yeah," I replied. "Box Ghost got a hold of something called Pandora's Box and he was wreaking havoc with it. Box Ghost had a horse there named Evil Pegasus and Sam thought he couldn't do anything. If fact, he could do a lot of stuff. The most dangerous: ghost nasal drip." I shivered, remembering the horrible stuff that had covered me. I washed that stuff out of my hair that night even though I had went intangible a few times.

"Ghost what," Mom cried, knowing exactly what I said.

"Oh, yeah," I remarked, wrinkling up my nose. "Completely disgusting."

"You didn't tell me about that," Sam said, cocking her head to the side. "What did it do?"

"I'd rather not say," I replied slowly. "The details are pretty gruesome!"

"Please," Sam scoffed. She chuckled, opening the book. "I think I got the picture, though."

"Was that before or after Lilly," Mom asked.

"After," I replied. "That happened the Friday after Lilly's birth. She was four days old."

Mom gave me a sympathetic look but resumed her reading as well. Grandma and Grandpa moved out of the way so that I could interact with the twins while they done some reading as well. I shook my head, turning to my twins. They were on their stomachs on the table, playing with their toys and oblivious to the world around them.

,

As the day went on, I finally got to see how the twins ate. My grandparents had brought along some food and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she lifted that lid. Sam and I both snapped our heads in the direction, taken by surprise with its smell. Grandpa asked us to walk with him but it wasn't too far away. Surprisingly, the scent doesn't drift out too far.

"Is all emotion like that," I asked.

"Pretty much," Grandpa replied. "The further away from the source you are, the less potent the smell is. That's why most ghosts chase their prey. It's a small meal to spook and stay."

"That makes a lot of sense," I replied softly. "Instead of hanging out in a background and feeding on natural emotions, it's best to be an active part of the emotion."

"That's probably why fear tastes the best, too, even though you may have no desire to scare others," Sam replied. "It's a lot easier to scare someone than it is to make them all giddy."

"That's part of it," Grandpa replied, nodding his head. "The other part is the adrenaline involved. If you've ever tasted fake fear or fear that's not completely unexpected, you know what I'm talking about. Fake fear is like a piece of meat that is unseasoned while real fear has been marinated overnight. You have fear that is between, of course, and then you have fear that is just too potent. That's usually fear that is enough to scare someone to death."

"I've tasted it before but I've not had enough to distinguish it," I replied. "I've accidently fed off my town and Vlad has fed me fake fear to make me hungry. Either way, I don't particularly care for it. That on the other hand was delicious!"

"I guess you can say that what your grandmother was feeding the boys was the way the product was meant to be served and what you taste in your world is the addictive stuff. You're wise to avoid that kind of fear."

"Does it run out," Mom asked from her spot closer to the babies.

"Yeah," Grandma replied. "I have to monitor which baby gets full first so that I can leave the last baby to finish up. Usually Jacob will finish first and try to engorge on Edward's feeding. He doesn't need any more, he's just overeating. That could lead to future problems such as haunting. There are some ghosts out there who purposely feed on their fellow ghosts by haunting them. With Jacob and Edward being twins and especially with Edward's vast power shortage, Jacob could grow up to bully Edward."

"Can ghosts overeat to obesity," Mom asked, an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Not really," Grandma replied. "They can if it's the opposite emotion of their choice. Ghosts can't really change after they die and those that do are either immature ghosts or ghosts who feed too much on a negative emotion."

"Remember the show, Mom," I replied. "Ember's character during Dan's episode. Ember loves attention and praise but when she lost her ability to sing, she started to criticize herself. She really lost herself because she was filling herself with empty calories. When a ghost favors a certain emotion, like praise for Ember and misery for Spectra, then they start to feel the opposite towards themselves, they start to feed on the very emotions they create. It's a really powerful thing."

"What if they come across that emotion when they don't feel it," Sam asked, looking up from her book. "What if Ember came across self-loathing and belittlement now?"

"It would have a bad taste to it," Grandma replied. "She wouldn't even want to be around it. When she starts to feel that way towards herself, what she's really doing is feeding herself that."

"Do all ghosts favor a certain emotion," Mom asked.

"No," Grandma replied. "David and I enjoy different emotions but we do have the ones that taste best like anyone has preferences. Ghosts who favor a certain emotion usually have an obsession that involves others. Ember is obsessed with being a pop star so of course she wants people to praise her but Box Ghost just has an obsession with an object. He can enjoy different emotions."

Grandma watched the boys closely for a while. Finally, she picked up Jacob and carted him over to us. I took him in my arms, cradling him. Grandma returned to finish watching Edward eat. When he showed signs of being done, she returned the lid to the bottle and put it in the diaper bag. Grandpa brought Jacob back to his brother.

"Can ghosts taste," Mom asked. Oh, no. Here it comes!

"Well, sure," Grandma replied. "Why?"

"I don't just mean emotions," Mom added, becoming serious. "I mean take a piece of fruit from Earth and eat it, tasting it."

"As far as I know," Grandma replied. "I haven't had Earth food since I died."

"You said they serve food like human food in these restaurants. Does it have taste?"

"Yeah," Grandma replied. "But it's not human food, it only resembles it. Everything in the Ghost Zone comes from the Ghost Zone. As far as I know, there hasn't been a start-up of human black market activity. Why do you ask?"

"Danny can't taste anything," Mom replied. Grandma and Grandpa both snapped their heads up and I lowered mine down. I hadn't told them that.

"Danny," Grandma asked. "Why didn't you tell us this? We could have you checked out at the clinic."

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry," I declared, annoyed. How many times must I explain this?

"He would get periods of normalcy with Vlad," Mom replied. "Could it have something to do with the fact he's only one of two?"

"Three," I corrected. "Dani is like Vlad and I, remember?"

"Right," Mom added. "I think it has more to do with his human and his ghost sides competing, though."

"It could be," Grandma agreed.

"You guys don't need to worry about it, though," I groaned. "I'm taking care of myself and that's what matters. Hundreds of people live with the inability to taste."

"So then why can you taste and everything else with Vlad," Sam asked. "You should be able to do this stuff, it's just that you can't. We need to find out why."

"Everything is heightened with Vlad," I argued. "It's not that I'm the way I should be with Vlad, it's that everything is so unbelievable sharper. It probably had more to do with the fact I was intimate with him than anything else!"

"Well, it still deserves looking into," Grandma replied. I sighed, knowing I would have to go back to that crazy hospital.

,

That night, we returned home while my grandparents and my boys went back to their haunt. Even Grandma Fenton returned home with them, spending the first night away from Grandpa Fenton in more than twenty-five years. The house was full of guests but we didn't really mind. Mom and Dad Number Three stayed at the house because they had yet to know Brit and my little secret. That was a present for tomorrow.

,

Christmas broke over Amity Park in a beautiful display of snow. The trees and the ground sported a beautiful appearance of snow, freshly fallen through the night. I came downstairs, finding everyone in their PJs awaiting present-opening time. We had agreed that there would be no present exchanging because the visit would be enough of a present. I think it was a fair exchange because we were all seeing people we hadn't seen in decades or never at all for some of us.

"Good morning," Aunt Carrie greeted me with a wide smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I returned the smile. "How about you?"

"I slept well," Aunt Carrie replied, her smile returning to a simple one.

I took one of the few remaining empty seats. Mom had brought out more chairs, of course, but even the increase did little to relieve the cramped conditions. Still, I can't help compare these last two days to the conditions after the King. I didn't see it personally but I did clip some footage from the videotapes and I got a firsthand look at how packed the house was. Our house is much more roomy than it was in the days following that event.

The sounds of footfalls brought my attention to the doorway separating the kitchen and the living room. Mom stood there: "Ready for breakfast?"

"Then we can open presents," one of Janet's twins asked, excitedly.

"Yes, Casey," Janet smiled. "Then we can open presents."

We all gathered in the kitchen but I stopped dead in my tracks. "Mom, since when has the table been that large?!"

Mom chuckled, bringing a platter of pancakes over: "Since I extended it."

Mom's cousin, Heather, chuckled. "Most people can extend a table to fit two more people. You can extend a table to fit dozens more."

"It's only extended twenty percent of what it can be," Mom smiled. "The full-sized table is impossible to fit in the kitchen. We set up a tent outside after the town was sucked in the Ghost Zone. Of course, that wouldn't work now. We have a pool in the yard now."

I chuckled. "I guess I can tell you where that hole came from now. Skulker shot a rocket at Dash and I when we were fitness buddies. I managed to turn Dash intangible before it killed us and he remained in the dark but the blast still shot a hole in the ground."

Mom smirked at me, "I always wondered how that hole got there. I figured it was ghost related but you wouldn't crack."

"Yeah. Not even Sam and Tucker know that. I never got around to explaining it to them. I didn't know where to begin."

"When were you and Dash fitness buddies," Dad asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'll give you a clue," I smirked. "You put the Fenton Cramer in the shed because it didn't work." I winked at him.

Dad cried out, realizing what day that was. "I am so sorry!"

"Forget about it," I smirked. "And I wouldn't mention it to Mom if I were you."

"Don't worry about that," Dad quipped, a pang of fear in his heart. He looked at Mom out of the corner of his eye. "Honey, I swear, nothing happened!" He put his hands up to defend himself.

"Don't get upset, Mom," I said, turning to her. She sent fear in my own heart at her look. "Hey, nothing happened."

"Something happened," Mom retorted, crossing her arms, "and I want to know what!"

"I'd say the answer is in that invention Danny mentioned," Mom Number Three remarked. "The Fenton Crammer. What is it?"

"Jack Fenton, you didn't," Mom roared. I gave Dad a sympathetic look.

"It's not like I knew it was Danny," Dad defended. "When Phantom turned back up, I figured it didn't work!"

"It worked all right," I chuckled. "That's why it's in the weapons' vault. I just could never figure out why you shrunk Dash as well."

"I'm sorry," Dense asked a little unsure. "Did you say shrunk?"

"The Fenton Crammer shrunk spectral energies until they became five inches tall," Dad replied. "But what do you mean Dash? It wouldn't have worked on him."

"It did," I replied with a smile. "Dash, Skulker and I were all shrunk."

"You shrunk our son," Mom Number Three roared.

"If you don't calm down, I will heal you right now," I retorted at her.

"Forget it, mister," Mom Number Three declared.

"How did you return to normal," Mom asked.

"Dash unshrunk me and I unshrunk him," I replied. "I have no idea how Skulker unshrunk. The last I saw him, I flipped him into the freezer."

"Maybe it doesn't work," Dad offered.

"I'm sure it does," I replied. "Skulker is pretty good at mechanics and plus he has Vlad as an ally. He either reversed it himself or he got Vlad's help, I'd say."

"Vlad could have copied the invention," Mom replied. "It's not like he's shown any restraint from stealing our inventions."

"No restraint at all," I groaned. "He even stole the thermos design and gave it to the Red Huntress." That's one thing I haven't told anyone nor do I plan to. Valerie's secret will remain unknown.

"Well, let's eat," Mom called, sighing. "No point in getting all worked up, I suppose."

"There's not, really," I smiled. "Dad didn't know what he was doing and I'm full sized again. No harm, no foul."

"You're really forgiving," Billy chuckled. "I'm not so sure I could be so forgiving."

"Well, it was my fault there were even disputes between us," I replied, taking a seat. My family started to gather around me, grabbing various items to add to their plates. I grabbed the syrup only, pouring it over my pancakes. "When Walker overshadowed everyone around me, I assumed Mom and Dad were overshadowed as well. I fired a beam at them to remove the ghosts but since there was no ghost, I ended up apparently attacking them. I couldn't just walk up and say: 'sorry I shot you!'" I chuckled, "That would have wound me up on an examination table, presto."

"Phantom was always a mystery to us," Mom said, her voice soft. "He appeared out of nowhere, surrounded by hundreds of ghosts and in the confusion, I couldn't tell if he was bad or good. Then the thing with the mayor happened and I was sure he was evil. When Danny was controlled by this staff, he done some bad stuff but it was out of his control. That only convinced me further he was evil. By the time he finally did a great deed, I was so tainted that I couldn't see it. The majority of the town saw him for what he was, I was just too blind to see it."

I smiled at her, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Mom. You guys never done anything to the point it's unforgivable." I gave her a smile, "You have to remember, I worked diligently to keep this secret from you for six months. Give yourself some credit."

The floorboard squeaked and I looked up to see Dani walking towards me. I gave her a broad smile, fighting the urge to chuckle at her appearance. Dani was not a morning person and it showed. She pulled out the chair beside me, plopping down. I chuckled. "You're real funny," she grumbled. "How do you stand getting up this early?"

"I get by with less sleep than you," I smirked. I laid my hand over her neck, giving her a playful hug. "You and Sam are just alike."

"Why aren't you and I just alike," Dani shot me a dagger look.

"Because you just aren't," Mom replied, her voice leading. Dani and I read her loud and clear: can it. Dani grabbed the blueberries from the center of the table, adding them to her pancakes. I picked up my fork, cutting into my pancakes. Dani and I were so much alike yet so different. There are many things that we are identical about but it's usually something that I'm to the core about: ghost hunting, my family, Mom's chicken; things like that. The rest, Dani has her own opinion about and sometimes our views vary greatly. However, when Dani and I get into it about being so different, it gets on Mom's nerves and she makes us stop. To our parents, Dani isn't a clone and I couldn't be any happier. I imagine Mom and Dad would have been the perfect parents to an adopted child amongst a biological child.

,

After breakfast, we went into the living room to open presents. When everything had been opened and the kids were playing with their toys, I walked over to the table beside the couch. I opened up the drawer and removed a set of keys. I walked over to Mom and Dad Number Three, unable to hide the smile. "Merry Christmas," I replied, handing them the keys.

"I thought we agreed no presents," Mom Number Three replied, scrawling.

"This is different," I smirked. "Remember when you guys sold your house last year?"

"Of course," Mom replied. "Why are you bringing that up? That was Christmas last year."

"I know," I smirked. "I bought the house."

"What," Dad Number Three declared as Brit started laughing. "You knew of this?"

"Of course I knew of it," Brit chuckled. "It happened during the time that Danny actually spoke to me every day."

"It happened before Walker's ghost invasion," I retorted. "My depression was a small factor but I wasn't lying when I said I was busy."

"I know," Brit smiled softly. "I'm just saying that you could call me a little bit more."

"You'll be living across the street again," I retorted. "You can come and see me now!"

"Sweet," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," I smirked at Mom and Dad Number Three. "And if anything, that's my present to myself!" They chuckled.

Sam, Mom Number Two, Dad Number Two and Tucker came over around nine followed by the Ghosts returning to the real world. Things were going by the same as yesterday until around five. Surprisingly, the Ghost Emergency Broadcast System went off. While the guests found it entertaining that our town had such a broadcast system, I couldn't figure out why a ghost would be in the real world. We tuned in to see Lance Thunder working today.

"Our town is experiencing ghostly reindeer in the vicinity," Thunder began. "They don't appear to be after anything but they are attacking our town. Danny, if you're watching," he continued. A reindeer showed up behind him, hitting him and knocking the screen to fuzz: "Help!"

"Duty calls," I replied. "Be back soon."

"Wait, Danny," Sam replied. "Something's wrong. Reindeer?"

"I don't know but I have to go," I replied. I triggered my rings, "I'll call if I need you."

"Be careful," Tucker replied.

"Always," I replied. I phased out of the house, going to the mall. I know that's where he was from the background.

,

The sight that met me left me without words. There wasn't a thing out of place—except for eight reindeer flying in the mall. My citizens were running, trying to get out of the way. I had arrived within seconds of Lance Thunder's broadcast, so there wasn't a lot of time for the shoppers to escape. Not too many people were in the mall, though, considering it was Christmas.

I formed ectoplasm in my hands, lassoing it around the first reindeer I saw. I felt the beast pull me but I put my back in it, refusing to be dragged around like a rag doll. I secured the reindeer so that it couldn't get away and went after another of the seven beasts. Something about this is familiar but I can't figure it out. Within ten minutes, I had the creatures tethered.

As soon as I had the beasts controlled, the public frenzy started. I lead the reindeer out, running back to the safety of my home.

"Are you okay," Mom asked as soon as I was back.

"Yeah," I said, sighing. I looked at Mom and she read my look loud and clear. We really needed to erase their memories.

"I can't believe it," Sam declared. "They're really reindeer."

"They're ghost, though," I added. "Coincidental?"

Tucker scoffed, "Since when has coincidence existed in our world?"

"Never," I added in a gruff. "I'll see how it plays out." Ember and Skulker's exchange was the only thing I can think of. The Ghost Zone had internet now. It's not a long stretch to say that the ghosts have expanded the service.

,

The ghosts must think they're real funny. I'll never get Aunt Alicia back here after the toys disappeared and it tuned into a giant nutcracker. I thought the fifty foot Easter bunny was close enough but I guess they didn't. I barely convinced her to stick around. The episode was nearly over when the nutcracker was introduced. They nearly followed the episode of the series to a t. The only thing that they didn't imitate was the stealing of the presents. The rest, I was subjected to. No one got hurt or was even attacked but I will definitely pay them back.

We took the people from Willard home and Aunt Alicia home but, as expected, we packed Grandpa. Grandpa said the most romantic thing to Grandma Miranda: _I'll face the winters to see you again. _It was so sweet.

Monday at twelve-o-one, I was pulled out of my room by Skulker and a few other of my common tormentors. It didn't matter, though. I still returned to my bed after catching them, Sam sleeping peacefully. She didn't even wake up.

,

The house was so quiet when morning came around. For two days, one couldn't hear himself think and now you could hear a pin drop. Mom and Dad Number Three and Brit were once again living across the street and Grandpa never made any noise. It was just us again and I didn't know if I liked it or wished they were back. I was the first up this morning, standing in my makeshift nursery. I still hadn't made it look like a real nursery but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it either. I missed her so much but I had to keep reminding myself that Mom and Dad, if anyone, could do it.

I left my room and went downstairs so that I wouldn't disturb Sam. The house was plunged into complete darkness because the sun hadn't come up yet. It didn't bother me any, though, because I could see perfectly. I made a pot of coffee, popping a capsule to capture the smell. No kidding, in this house, coffee does wake the parents up. I sat on the front steps, waiting for the paper to be delivered, with a steaming mug of coffee. It was nice to be able to step out of my house and not have the media hound me. There were probably cameras here from daylight to dusk on most days. I missed being able to blend in; being able to be invisible. We were as invisible as a flashing neon sign now.

The paper arrived a little after five but the delivery person didn't even see me. I went out and picked up the paper once his taillights disappeared. I didn't want to take any chances. Opening it up, I read about the strange Christmas related 'attacks'. It really wasn't an attack. It was the ghosts' way of saying Merry Christmas! After I finished my mug and the front page news, I went back inside. It was too early for anyone to be getting up. Honestly, I shouldn't be up.

,

Once my family woke up, we went about our routine that we followed before the holiday. We worked a little on the Reality Gauntlet but we gave up on the books. Obviously, there was nothing of use in the books about it. I have to say I was getting used to the Reality Gauntlet and I could handle it with ease. The gem of life and the gem of fantasy were my favorite gems so far. The gem of form was okay but I couldn't really see any reason for it. The idea of turning one thing into another just didn't sit well with me.

I could bring anything to life that Mom suggested. About the only thing I did use the gem of form for was to turn something I had brought to life back into its original form. The gem of fantasy was my favorite thing to experiment with. Making the rats act like dogs, causing the ballerina of Jazz's childhood jewelry box come to life. Things like that was so fascinating to me. I don't want to sound like Jazz here, but it probably has something to do with that gem will erase the world's memory as well.

"Well," Mom declared as I slipped the gauntlet off my arm. "I think we got everything under control. I just want you practicing with the gem of form more."

"I understand it," I replied as I phased the gauntlet in the wall. "I just don't like to use it."

"Still, you need to practice it more," Mom replied. "Imagining the ballerina back to being inanimate again isn't really challenging. Imagining a fork as a tiny airplane might be more complicated for you, though."

"I'll continue to practice with it," I smirked at her.

"Good boy," Mom smiled. She took a breath and then looked at me seriously. "Who are you going to use that gauntlet on?"

I was taken by surprise. "Why? Is there someone you don't want to remember?"

"Just the opposite," Mom sighed. "Your father and I were talking. Danny, you used that thing to erase our memories through the two week summer break. I just don't want to forget, honey."

"Oh, Mom," I declared softly. "This is completely different. I only erased your memories so I could tell you personally. I had been meaning to tell you ever since I pointed that thing in you guys' direction."

"I just don't want to lose my baby boy again," Mom said softly. The taste of fear laid heavily in the air. I walked over to her, taking her in my arms. She broke down, sobbing for a few moments.

"I'm not going to erase anyone's memories in Amity Park," I said softly. "Once the craze dies down from across the globe, I'll see how the town reacts but I'm not going to ever erase your memories."

"I'm sorry," Mom sniffled. "I've just been scared all morning. I remember that dream when I see you land on the ground. I will never be able to complete that dream because that thing stole that memory from me. You can't imagine what it feels like to not remember something."

"No, I can't," I said softly. "Even when Vlad tried to steal my memories about the first rape, I remembered it. It came back to me in a dream and it came back to me as feeling but I never lost it."

"I just don't want to have another dream of my ops center hitting a face of a mountain and not remember what happened there."

"Nothing happened there," I said softly. "I was not inside of the jet. I was fine."

"Something happened to me, though," Mom said softly. "For a brief minute, I believed you were dead. I'll never forget the reactions of Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Jazz telling me there was something that she must tell me. I realizing that you weren't safe with me. Danny, for a real minute, I believed you were dead."

"I know," I said softly. "But believe me, if I had been in the plane, I would have been fine." Maybe. I rubbed her back but I couldn't help going back there. My reserves were so low. Would I have made it out of that plane wreck alive?

"Promise me you won't erase our memories," Mom replied desperately. She locked eyes with me. "You could erase every memory in this world but promise me you won't erase ours."

"I promise," I smiled. My parents were taking it fine. Why would I erase their memories?


	11. Chapter 11

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I just want to crawl in a hole right now and disappear. I made a HUGE mistake and I don't want to admit to it… but I've made a commitment to you, my reader, so I must. I skipped Chapter ten yesterday. Some of you may have realized it, some may have been just so excited to see Lilly that you overlooked it or some of you may not have noticed. Whatever reason, it doesn't matter. I failed as an author by posting a chapter ahead of myself. I am so very sorry. I have corrected the mistake so if you would be so kind, please go back to the real tenth chapter and read it, even though you've already read chapter eleven. In roughly two hours, I will try to post the twelfth chapter so I could make it up to you. I haven't proof read that chapter yet so that's why I won't be publishing it immediately. That's how I realized my mistake. I hadn't reread the chapter yet but on Sundays, I always reread the two chapters I will post. Again, I am so very sorry and I will try to be more careful.**

**Team04Phantom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter 11: Correction**

That night, we went on patrol just to let a little steam off (plus I got a little revenge for my greeting 'card'). Nothing big happened there but that night, before I decided I would try to get a little sleep, my little cuz caught me on the roof of the ops center. "What are you doing up," I asked her, looking at my watch. It read a little after eleven-thirty.

"I couldn't sleep," Dani said but her voice didn't quite convey the whole truth. She didn't sound tired but she sounded like she wanted to add something else.

"You wanna hang up here with me," I asked, patting the patch of roof I sat on.

"I wanna sneak out," she added in a soft whisper. Oh, here it is. "Think we can get away with it?"

I chuckled, "Probably not. Mom and Dad have been on high alert since I told them I was Phantom. We barely made it out last time, remember?"

"But we did make it out," Dani added as a point.

"Trying it again isn't that simple," I pointed out. "It's taking a gamble."

"Oh, come on," Dani pleaded. "Just us two, the Phantom cousins kicking butt!"

I chuckled, "Okay. Sam is spending the night at her house anyway," I sighed out. That's why I was on the roof. The more time Sam spent at her house, the more she realized she missed her granny so Sam has been going over there more than usual. I don't mind, though; we spend every waking moment together anyway.

"Yes," Dani declared and I had to shush her.

"Lets go, cuz," I smiled at her. An explosion of light erupted from her waistline. I transformed as well and we took out into the night.

,

Dani and I hung out while patrolling but around two it turned serious. A gang of ghosts had attacked a home in the walled portion of Valley. I tried to keep the ghosts inside Amity Park but this gang was almost outside of the walls. I guess with the entire planet knowing about ghosts, they have been trying to break away from Amity Park. The occupants of the house were awake and they were a family of two little girls, a baby boy, a mom and a dad. The dad had his family hunkered down in a corner of the house while the mom shielded the infant. The parents were trying to keep the kids quiet but their screams were fueling the ghosts.

"Dani," I called, sending out an explosion to throw off the gang of twelve. "Get them out of here! They're in danger!"

"So are you," Dani screamed, looking at me in desperation.

"I can handle myself," I called, "but if any of these ghosts make it down there, those people are dead!" I put strength in my voice, "They're against the wall, Dani. If a ghost reached through the wall, they'd have no idea! Do it!"

"Okay," Dani cried, fearfully. I pulled my attention away from my cousin and the family and focused on the twelve gang members. They were no pushovers and I knew that. That family is in danger, though, and I'll never allow anyone to die in front of me again.

"You're outnumbered, son," the leader taunted. "Why don't you run away like the child you are?"

"I'm no child," I declared. I noticed the other elven circling me, smacking batons in their hands. "Do you think you're going to scare me?"

"No," another one said, a sick smile coming to his lips. "All we have to do is spill some blood. It doesn't matter who's, or what, blood."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," I glared, "but my blood doesn't spill easily."

"Oh, it will this time," the leader said. "Along with that pretty little girl ghost and those pathetic humans."

"Not on my watch," I declared, getting angry. I charged on them, taking two out and knocking one several hundred feet away. I knew the three would be back but if I can send at least half of these guys back to the Ghost Zone, I could handle it. I faced the nine gang members, including the leader, trying to find a proper way to send them back. I had a thermos on me but the organization of this gang made it difficult to focus on just one. I tried it earlier and I had the entire gang on me. I know they called it organized crime for some reason but I had no idea it went this far.

I blocked two of their punches, sending them hurling back with two powerful blasts. The leader came up behind me, slipping his baton around my neck. I used my elbows, jabbing them in his ribs but it did as much as trying to choke me did for him. He pulled the baton tighter but it did little to me. I summoned the little human in me in this form, slipping out of his grasp, turning on him and firing a blast at him. Two more grabbed me by the arms, stinging me up. The three remaining ghosts who were unoccupied flew by me, sending electricity in my body.

I clenched my teeth as I struggled with my two captors. Finally, after about ten shocks, I threw the two ghosts off my arms. I put my hands together, summoning all my energy in one blast and shot it at one's core. He dissipated as he returned to the Ghost Zone.

"You'll pay for that, punk," one of the two I threw off first declared as they finally made it back to where we were. The leader and the other one who held me down joined in and their formation was perfect. I was grabbed by the two ghosts as the leader came over, pulling out a blade. I was pissed as hell but I couldn't help giving him an incredulous look. What could a ghost do with a switch blade that he couldn't with energy?

The two pulled harder, forcing my arms in an unnatural position. It didn't hurt but I could feel the pull reach my human core. I would either have a dislodged shoulder or a broken arm when I powered down. The leader released the blade and I felt it. I tried to double over but the two held me up right. "What in the hell," I cried out, not comprehending it. "Why would you have a Ectoranium blade?"

"Just for those who get in our way," the leader said, not without his own pain. I know why they pulled my arms in that unnatural position now; I was taking the Ectoranium full on, shielding them from a big portion of it. The leader walked over to me, sticking the blade in my abdomen. I screamed out, the Ectoranium trying to split me in half.

"Danny," Dani cried, alerted.

"No, Dani," I screamed but I could sense her coming anyway. "It's Ectoranium! You can't c-come!" The leader pulled the blade and I felt my skin pull. I screamed out as he cut me horizontally. "Son of a bitch!"

"You could have avoided this," one from behind me chuckled. "You didn't have to save that pathetic family."

"No one deserves to be treated that way," I said weakly. The leader pulled the blade from my wounded front and stabbed me in the side. I screamed out, feeling my human body taking control faster. It has been so long since I was slashed with Ectoranium that I was having a similar reaction to the first time I met Invincible.

"Get away from him," Dani cried, kicking one of the ghosts from behind me. The shock caused him to release me but I merely fell over, practically on my other captor.

"Dani," I said weakly. "Get away from here!"

"Not without you," Dani retorted. As long as she stayed behind me I would take most of it but I was also slumped over, meaning a large portion of her would be unguarded. The leader retrieved the blade from my side that slipped out of his hand. He floated towards Dani.

"No," I screamed. I pulled on my captor but he managed to hold on.

"Not so fast," he laughed. "The little princess is going to get what she deserves."

"You keep your filthy hands off her," I demanded, summoning my ice powers. He froze on impact. I charged at the leader, tackling him before he reached Dani. We hit the ground, the blade scattering away from his hands. "Don't touch it, Dani! It's Ectoranium!"

"What," Dani called, alarmed. She pointed her hand towards it, shooting it away father. All it did, though, was made the leader stronger. The Ectoranium was already in me.

"Thanks, sweetheart," the leader gave her a sick looking smile. "I'll be sure to go easy on you."

"You won't touch her," I said, trying to bring myself to my feet. The leader came up quickly, throwing me off him and I landed on my back. I gasped, air actually making it to my lungs. The transformation is already starting.

"You're hardly in any position to make demands, punk," he retorted. "You'll be dead in no time."

"This isn't my first encounter with Ectoranium," I retorted. I forced myself to my feet, gasping in pain. "Dani, get out of here."

"We can handle them together," she retorted.

"What about the family," I demanded.

"They're safe," Dani reassured me. "You're not!"

"I don't matter," I said, trying to focus on the leader. He fazed in and out of my sight. I was pretty sure it was my eyes doing it.

"The hell you don't," Dani retorted. "Now sit down before you fall down!"

"There's too many, Dani," I declared. I could feel them encircling us. Dani gasped as she too realized it. "Get out of here."

"Not without you," she denied again. If I don't clean this cut, I'm not going anywhere. Not even Invincible cut me like this. Once I turn human, my intestines will start to fall out. It's already lethal to a human.

Two out of commission and ten to go. I didn't like these odds. I know Dani can take care of herself but she can't take care of me too. If she ran now, she'd have a fighting chance. If she stays and fights, she'll die with me. "Follow my lead," I replied, getting an idea. I can at least protect her with my dying breath.

I put my hands together like before and put all my energy in the blast. Dani done the same thing, her blast powering up stronger than mine. Dani started a whistle, a soft hum with short bursts. It wasn't a team whistle but I knew what she meant. The short bursts in a row mean scatter to the right. She's going to take out one on the right. I shot the beam out, taking out one on the left. Two screams erupted, two more dissolving out of reality.

"Bitch," one of the guys declared, flying at Dani. Dani gasped, trying to get out of the way.

"No," I cried, throwing my hand out. I sent another blast of ice towards him but he didn't freeze completely. "Shatter him, Dani!" Dani powered up a blast in an instant and sent him careening back. He shattered. Five down.

"Get 'em," the leader cried. We were surrounded and my energy was depleted. Taking that one out really did a number on me. I felt a blast hit me in the chest and I felt my energy die. I screamed out, hitting the ground hard as I powered down. The road cracked in half, sending half of it up in an angle.

"What the hell," one of the guys cried in alarm. "He's a human and a ghost!"

"How is that possible," another one demanded.

"Stay away from him," Dani cried, shooting a blast at their feet. Four went flying while the other two turned their feet into tails and avoided the blast. Dani let out a painful scream as she was backhanded away from me.

"Dani," I cried. I rolled out of the trench I had created, coming to my knees. I coughed, blood coming up. "No. Dani!"

"You're dead, boy," one of the guys said. I saw a green light above my head and I knew this was it. Dani let out a terrified scream but the green light vanished, the ghost exploding.

"Dani," I wondered softly. The world started to spin and I couldn't hold onto conciseness anymore. The world went black.

,

I woke up in the back of the RV, my mother sitting beside of me. The pain was gone. "Mom," I asked, softly. Mom took my face in her hands.

"Danny, are you okay, sweetheart," she asked urgently.

"I feel one hundred percent better," I said weakly. I felt like hell still but I was certain I was going to die the last thing I remembered. Anything's better than death.

"I cleaned your cuts but your arm needs to be reset. They popped it out of socket."

"They used me as a shield," I said softly. "Where's Dani?"

"Up front with Jack," Mom said softly. "What were you thinking," she added, on the verge of tears. "Sneaking out without telling anyone. You could have died tonight, Danny. Both of you could have."

"I'm sorry," I said weakly. "We decided to go out tonight but we came across this gang. We were in over our heads."

"And to think if you had come across them before we knew," Mom said, her voice breaking. "You would have died, Danny!"

"I'm sorry," I said again. "Is that family okay?"

"Yeah," Mom said softly. "They're going to Amity's Helping Hand tonight. The house sustained substantial damage."

"It was fine before I blacked out," I asked, confused. What happened?

"When we took out that ghost about to kill you, we were ambushed by the remaining gang members. You were still in the mists of them so you were in real danger. The leader set fire to the house while we were trying to rescue you. Dani rescued the family before they could be killed."

"They were still in the house," I declared surprised. "Why would Dani leave them in the house?"

"If you couldn't leave but you had to get them to safety, where would you take them," Mom asked me point blankly.

"She put up a shield around them," I said in recognition. Then it hit me. "They were trapped!"

"Yeah," Mom said softly. "By the time Dani made it to them, the husband had suffered heat exhaustion and smoke inhalation but I checked him over. He's fine."

I closed my eyes, trying to sort this through. "They had never been here before," I said finally. "This was their first trip."

"I hope their last, too," Mom said softly. "Don't worry, Danny. Everything's going to be okay."

,

By Tuesday morning, I was in tip top shape. My parents stared at me in shock when they came down the stairs and I had no signs of exhaustion. To them, this was the first time they had saw me severely injured. Honestly, I was recuperated before I was finished with my shower last night.

Mom and Dad worked some more on the containment box for the Reality Gauntlet, wanting to let me have the day off from practicing. Just to humor them, I allowed it. Sam, Tucker and Brit remained oblivious to the fact I was in any real danger. They had no idea that I had went out last night so I didn't call them. Mom and Dad never brought it up and Dani and my lips were sealed. I honestly didn't know if Grandpa knew or not.

Jazz was acting weird as of late. I noticed how she was hardly hanging around me so before dinner, I decided to confront her. I wanted to be on patrol but my parents wouldn't allow it. I decided not to waste the time.

Jazz sat curled up on the couch with her phone, doing something with it other than talking on it. Jazz's phone was much different than mine. Our parents invent our phones (and much of the objects in our lives) so we get to tell them what we want to use it for. Jazz's phone was a large phone, like a blackberry, but without the keyboard. She was viewing the screen, a smile on her lips. Suddenly, she started touching the screen in a fashion similar to texting.

"Hey, Jazz," I sat down, speaking softly. I knew she was doing something so I'd let her finish.

"What do you want, Danny," Jazz said softly, continuing her previous action.

"You can finish what you're doing first. It's not a big deal," I replied.

"I can type and talk at the same time," Jazz replied, doing exactly that. I figured her keyboard was on the screen.

"Did I do something wrong," I asked, somewhat fearfully. I mean, she hasn't been exactly hostile with me but she hasn't been hanging around as much either.

"What," Jazz declared, stopping her texting. "Danny? Where did this come from?"

"It's nothing," I said, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have interrupted you."

"Danny," Jazz said, stretching to put the phone on the coffee table. "You are the most important thing to me. Nothing comes before you!"

"Then why is it that you never want to speak to me unless you're tagging along for patrol," I asked. Ever since I found out she knew my secret she's been attached to my hip. The minute Mom and Dad find out, she doesn't see the need anymore.

Jazz sighed, "I didn't know. I've been neglecting you!"

"Don't be silly," I smiled softly. "It's just… you're the one who wanted me to tell Mom and Dad and the minute I do, I hardly see you anymore."

"Danny, I'm dating someone," Jazz said softly. "You guys aren't the only ones with love lives, you know!"

"You've been seeing someone," I declared in a hushed voice. I was surprised.

"Not seeing," Jazz smiled. "The only way we can talk is over communication devices. I guess I was neglecting you to talk with him."

I smiled, "Who is he?"

"His name is Joseph Winters," Jazz broke out in a large smile and I nearly choked. "He's a Marine and we met at the North Pole." She looked at me funny, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," I broke out in a large smile. I tried to control my reaction but I couldn't help to be ecstatic. Joseph is Jazz's husband! I had no idea she met him this early.

"Are you sure," Jazz asked concerned. "I thought you were going to have a heart attack or something."

"No," I replied, standing up. I could still feel the goofy smile on my lips but I couldn't control it. "I'll let you get back. I'm so happy for you, Jazz!"

"Really," Jazz asked surprised. "Because I'm usually afraid Danny Phantom will do something to one of my boyfriends."

"Trust me," I smiled. "I couldn't be happier."

I walked into the kitchen to see if Mom needed any help. I walked through the doorway, chuckling softly. "What," Mom asked me softly.

"Can you keep a secret," I asked Mom.

"Sure," Mom looked at me but she seemed concerned. "What is it?"

"Jazz has met her husband," I smiled at Mom as I spoke softly. "Jazz doesn't know this of course but I know who she marries because of my pathetic dreams."

"When did she meet someone," Mom declared, looking towards the living room.

"He was at the command post," I said softly, walking over to Mom. "I asked her why she was seemingly avoiding me but she was just wrapped up in texting Joseph. What I took as reluctant gatherings, Jazz was only being reluctant in being separated. I understand completely!"

"My son in law's name is Joseph, huh," Mom smiled at me.

"Yeah," I said, going over my dreams in my mind. "It's strange, though. Jazz's first child isn't Joseph's. Does that mean…" I trailed off.

"No," Mom declared in shock. "But Jazz said she hadn't had sex!"

"I don't know," I lied. "All I have to go on is my dreams." I was thinking of the dreams so I said the next part distracted. "Maybe they remain mutual until he's done with his contract."

"What contract," Mom asked me. I looked up, realizing that I may have told her that he was at the command post but I hadn't told her his profession.

"He's a Marine," I answered.

"Should I speak to Jazz about abstinence?"

So she's not concerned he's a Marine. That's good. "I don't think so," I replied. "I really hate that Jazz gets pregnant so early but I really love what Joseph does to the real father. It makes their relationship stronger."

"What happened," Mom asked softly.

I smirked at her, "Are you wanting me to tell you a possible future outcome?"

"I want to know what happens to my daughter," Mom replied softly. "Jazz has made so many plans. I don't want Jazz messing up her own future."

"Well, according to my dreams, she still does everything she wants to. Jazz gets pregnant and the real father gives her money for an abortion. Jazz was a nervous wreck as it was because Joseph was due in but when he gives her that money… well, let me tell you. Pregnancy does all sorts of wild things to your hormones."

Mom smiled at me, "I remember."

"Right," I cracked a smile. "Anyway, the exchange gets her really upset and it comes out between her and Joseph. Joseph claims he loves her regardless and pays the baby's daddy a visit. According to Joseph, who I get along with real well, he shoved the money down his throat."

Mom smiled, albeit sadly. "I'm glad it didn't mess up their relationship."

"No," I replied softly. "Like I said, it made them stronger. They get married and Joseph adopts the boy. They even name him Joseph but he goes by Joey."

"Can you get the drinks," Mom asked me, a soft smile on her lips.

"Sure," I replied, going to the fridge. I opened it up, grabbing some cokes. I had my eyes locked on something else though. "You can get rid of the apple juice," I said softly.

"But you loved apple juice," Mom replied surprise. "Come to think of it… you haven't drank any in a while."

"I'm not pregnant anymore," I said softly. Mom's eyes hollowed as I shut the fridge door. I placed the cokes in their right place.

"Oh, sweetie," Mom said in shock and regret. "I didn't know."

"How could you," I said softly. "I just ate apples by the bushel." I chuckled. "She apparently still loves them in the future so maybe we'll be buying them by the bushel-full again."

"So that was your craving," Mom replied softly. "That's how I should have known! You ate apples by the bushel-full."

I smiled at her, the pain trying to force its way through. "I miss her," I said all of a sudden. I felt like when I abruptly told Mom I loved her when I got back from the island. I sat down in my chair, holding my head in my hands. "I miss my children."

My hand was pulled away from my head all of a sudden and I noticed Mom was comforting me. She pulled me close and I laid against her chest. "We'll get her back. I promise you we will get her back!"

"Seeing little Abigail," I said, my throat clogging up. "She's just a little older than Lilly. This time before her birth, I was in the throws of labor just didn't know it. This was the last day of the thing with the Guys in White. Tomorrow will be the fifth month anniversary of Undergrowth, the plant Ghost, and then Thursday will be five months since the King aired on Nickelodeon. Mom, if I don't get her back by Monday, she will turn five months old!"

Mom was soothing me and I finally realized I was crying. I wiped the tears away angrily. "It's okay," Mom soothed. "It's okay to break down."

"If it won't help get her back, then it won't help," I said, an edge to my voice. Of course I wasn't mad at Mom, I was angry at myself. Of all the things I've done that was absolutely insane, I finally did something that hurt someone else. It wasn't bad enough that I ignored Sam's warnings and she was hung because of it. No, I had to kill my innocent twins because I was having a bad week.

"Sweetie," Mom said softly. "You have to let some of this out. We want to help. You have to let us help."

"I'm sure Dad, Jazz, Dani and Grandpa are hungry," I retorted, my voice still sharp. I didn't want to have this anger pointed at her because my mother was perfect but I just couldn't keep it bottled up. Mom turned around without another word but I could taste the worry in the air. I stood up from the table and went in search for my father. As I went down the stairs to the lab, my mind was going over a question. Could the Gauntlet transport the wearer to another location?

,

_Ooh, this is my favorite part! This is where the band comes out of the giant egg._

I was going over the first encounter with the Reality Gauntlet in my head as Team Phantom was on our patrol. We had decided to sneak out again tonight because it was a blessing that we were out last night. That family would have for sure been killed if we hadn't. Of course, Sam, Tucker and Brit barely spend more than a night away from the Fentonworks so they had tagged along. Jazz was self-conscious now, so she was here too.

My attention was solely focused on that dang egg so I can't remember how Freakshow exactly showed up on that stage but I want to say he just appeared there. Now whether he used that Gauntlet to appear there or Lydia had turned them visible again I don't know but I'm certain they just appeared there.

_Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!_

Think, Danny, think.

_What are you trying to figure out again_, Tucker asked in my mind. _All I can see is the events._

Did you see if Freakshow just miraculously appeared or if he reappeared?

_I'd say he just miraculously appeared_, Tucker replied. _Your ghost sense didn't go off until they appeared on stage._

Of course, I declared. That means it is possible.

_You might be onto something_, Tucker replied. _If Mom and Dad can't locate her, we can at least have this to fall back on!_

I think I'm going to use it before Sunday, I replied as I walked beside of my team. Dani and I were in human form and we were just walking along with Sam, Tuck, Jazz and Brit.

"You want to get her back using only the Gauntlet," Tucker declared in excitement. The rest of our team snapped in his direction, surprised by the outburst.

"What," Sam asked.

"Are you talking about Lilly," Brit asked.

"How would that work," Jazz asked after I nodded to Brit. I figured that answer would answer Sam's question.

"I want to reverse reality tomorrow," I said for the first time. We hadn't set a certain date before school begins but I wanted to give some time for the citizens of Amity Park to calm down before school began.

"Tomorrow," Sam declared. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Well, I've done this before," I replied. "I think I have enough experience to get it done right tomorrow."

"But why tomorrow," Dani asked. "What's the hurry?"

"I think Amity Park is reacting this way because of the rest of the world," I replied softly. "Kind of a contest. I mean," I chuckled incredulously, "they had me first!"

"They're jealous," Brit declared. "Oh, my God!"

"That's my theory anyway," I sighed. "There's all this phan-craze going on worldwide and so many people vying for my attention. Before the world tour, it was crazy but it was nowhere near as bad is it is now! I think the citizens of Amity Park are acting defensively like I could maybe leave or something." I hung my head, disbelieving I'm even speaking this aloud. I know all this phan-craze is unwarranted but speaking this way makes me self-conscious that maybe my family believe I've believed myself to be someone of importance.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tucker scoffed. "You are someone of importance but we know that you're trying to get inside the heads of the phan-people."

"Is he embarrassed," Brit smirked.

"And you say you know Danny, piggy tails," Sam playfully retorted.

"This is all speculative," I blurted out, unable to control myself. My family laughed.

"Don't be so self-conscious," Tucker chuckled. "We can talk to Mom and Dad in the morning and set about altering reality tomorrow."

"Thanks," I smiled, letting out a breath of air. We continued our patrol.

,

We had about another hour of the late-night shift when my parents caught up to us. I was so surprised when they appeared out of nowhere but it happened so fast, I was in shock for hours. We were in a battle with a ghost and it wasn't even particularly a bad one. A teenaged girl was out this late like we were and a ghost had targeted her for a meal. She wasn't even in any real danger and we certainly weren't but my parents pushed me behind them. I was so in shock that I still don't know what I screamed at them. I trapped my parents in one of my shields and went after the ghost.

By morning, I didn't even want to talk to them. I kept going over so many things in my head. I really wanted to alter reality today but I was uncertain of how to go about it now that I was angry with my parents. Mom and Dad kept trying to talk to me but I was too angry to listen. I ran to the rooftop and hid there for a long time before my mom found me. She knows I like to come up here sometimes but it's always at nighttime.

"Can we talk," Mom asked softly. I wrapped my arms around my knees, laying my head on my legs. "Come on, Danny. Please, let me explain."

"Let you explain what, Mom," I declared sharply. This time, the anger was aimed at her. "Explain how you put that girl in danger because you decided you weren't going to let me do my job! I thought you were cool with this. What the hell happened?"

"I freaked," Mom said softly, crossing over the railing. She held onto the bar, sitting down on the slopped roof beside of me. I done this for years before I had powers so I knew it was safe. Plus, if anything did go horribly wrong, I'd catch her in a heartbeat. I'm not that mad at her. "You didn't stop night before last," Mom said softly once she had settled on the roof. "You were dying but you never stopped. This wasn't for a ghost who threatened the world. This wasn't for a ghost who even threatened your family. This was an average ghost attack that just happened to be strong."

"Mom, this is what I do," I replied, looking to her. Her eyes had tears in them. "I thought you understood that."

"I never realized you would die for an average ghost attack," Mom said, hanging her head. She wrapped her arms around her legs as I was, crying in her lap. "You would have killed yourself for five people the other night, Danny. Do you understand that?"

"I would die for one person, Mom," I said softly. I turned to look at her. "You can't choose who you'll die for in these kinds of situations. I can't choose who I'll die for! I declared to protect my town and to use my powers to protect the innocent and the not so innocent. I can't turn my back on one person because it would cost me my life. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't," Mom declared. "I can't understand why a fifteen year old boy—my fifteen year old boy—would kill himself for any reason!"

"I'm more than just your son," I said softly. My heart started to squeeze. I felt the tears bubble in my eyes but I fought to contain them. "I'm more than just your son," I repeated, struggling to control my emotions. I looked back across my town, the city abuzz with activity. I know what I must do now.

,

I went downstairs around two o'clock and prepared to do what I needed to do. Mom had left me alone shortly after my revelation this morning but I stayed on the roof hours after that. As I reached the main floor and prepared to sneak into the lab, I noticed Mom Number Two sitting on the couch. Before I had a chance to ask her what she was doing here, she stood up. "Oh, Danny! I've been wanting to talk to you!"

I walked to the couch, taking a seat. She sat back down. "What is it, Mom? Is something wrong?"

Mom looked at me with great conviction. "Danny, I need to ask a favor of you. It's not something I'm proud to do but I need you to do it for me."

"What," I asked, confused. What was going on?

Mom pulled out a note from her pocket, her hands shaking. "This came in the mail today, sweetheart. I don't know what to do."

I took the note from her and opened it carefully. Mom said she only received it this morning but the note was wrinkled and worn. I unfolded the creases and looked at the words.

_The youngest mayor will meet an early end. I guarantee it._

Before I had even looked up from reading the note, Mom burst into tears. "I know Tucker is a strong boy. I know you can protect him. But, damn it, Danny, I won't allow some lunatic kill my son over a stupid thing such as this!"

"Calm down," I said, pulling her close. "What is it you want me to do," I asked, although I had a suspicion.

"When you alter reality today, I want you to reverse Tucker's election," Mom replied.

"Have you talked to Tucker about this," I asked, though, again, I had a suspicion.

"Are you kidding," Mom replied, looking at me. She appeared ten years older than her actual years. "If I brought this up, all he'd do is try to push some crap about being able to protect himself. I don't want him to be proven wrong, Danny. Please, protect your brother."

"I always have, Mom," I said with a small smile. "If that's what you want, I'll do it. I'll explain it to Tucker and if he doesn't like it, I'll tell him to toughen out."

Mom pulled me close, crying on my shoulder. "Oh, thank you, honey! Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," I said softly as I stroked her shoulder. I felt my chest constrict again but I forced the unease away. I still have a duty to perform.

,

Mom Number Two had left and I was making my way down to the lab as quiet as I could. I made it all the way to the 'hole' where I stashed the Gauntlet and pulled it out. I slipped it on my arm and I felt a tear sneak down my face. I took a shuttering breath. "Please forgive me," I said softly.

"Danny," Mom said and I gasped out, almost like it hurt.

"No, please," I said, my tears threatening to spill over.

"Honey, I'm glad you're here," Mom said. She went to say something else but I closed my eyes, the tears winning the battle.

"I promise, as soon as I graduate from high school, you'll know again. You just can't know now. You're not ready," I said, pointing the gauntlet at her.

"Danny," Mom asked and recognition lit on her face. "No, Danny, please."

I lifted into the air, the tears falling too fast to still be here when she wouldn't remember anymore. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this…"

"Then don't," Mom declared in urgency. "We can work through this!"

"You're not ready," I said as an excuse. "I promise, as soon as I graduate, you'll remember again."

"Danny," Mom pleaded. Dad wasn't here so it was only she and I.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"You promised," Mom declared, trying anything to make me change my mind.

I closed my eyes again but opened them again so that I could look at her. I did promise and I'm not one to break my promises… but this goes so much deeper than what I can control. "That was before I knew you couldn't handle it."

"I can handle it, Danny. Your father and I can handle it!"

"No," I said, my tears starting to subside. I know this is what I must do. "You guys can't get past that I will risk my life. You will try to interfere. Last night, we were lucky. That ghost didn't want much more than a late-night snack. If you had done this on what caused this change, those people would have died. I will face other ghosts like that."

"But what about Phantom," Mom said, her own eyes filling with tears whereas mine were drying. "I don't want to go back to hunting you!"

"You won't," I said softly. "Mom, you know the rules. A ghost hunter cannot attack a ghost they owe. Tell me, would you ever feel like you wouldn't owe me for what we did at the command post? Plus, we seemed to get along—remember."

"Damn it, Danny, I just don't want to lose you," Mom cried. I knew I had to end this. If she came back to the new reality like this, I wouldn't be out of the woods.

"That's something I can't help," I said softly, feeling my own tears threatening to consume me again. "I'm really sorry."

"Ja—," Mom began to call and I imagined a world she didn't know. I imagined a world that no one, besides those who knew before, remembered. I started at the command post, when the ops center crashed in the rock. It still happened but Jazz decided to give them the peace they thought they had. She couldn't tell them that I died before we all would.

I erased the world tour, placing some memories here and there to make it look believable. I allowed the people of the world to remember parts of this world as long as it didn't conflict with the new reality. Finally, I erased Tucker being mayor and made everyone forget about the stupid thing Plasmius did. Vlad was the mayor of Amity Park once more.

"I'm so sorry," I spoke as I phased through the floor and ran out of the house. I dashed out of my house and into the hordes of camera crews. No one screamed at me about being the ghost. They were completely confused as to why they were here except for anyone from Amity Park. We were the ones to discover the Disasteroid—now we were the only ones to remember it.

,

I walked around my town but it wasn't satisfying. I have wanted to be able to go down the street and not be recognizable as Phantom even though I was Fenton for months but now knowing what it has cost me, I'm heartbroken. To pass people that would have ran over fire to get to me before and not have them even lift their heads in my direction would have caused me to get giddy before. Now, it's just a reminder as to what I had to give up.

It was after four before I went to HQ. I knew that's where the group would be. I hadn't discussed this with them and they would know now that it didn't go as planned. The first place they'd go to get answers and to make sure they don't screw up before they get the chance to understand would be headquarters. As expected, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Brit and Dani were all there.

"What happened," Sam asked in confusion as soon as I sat down.

"They didn't understand," I said softly. "If I didn't erase their memories, last night would keep repeating until someone did get killed. I am so sorry."

"What about me," Dani asked softly. "What do they remember about me?"

"Now, nothing," I replied. "I'm going to put you in everyone's minds though as soon as we get some things sorted out. What day do you want to be your birthday? What kind of child you were? Things like that."

"I think… I don't want to be placed in their memories just yet," Dani said softly. I looked up in surprise. "I want to so badly to see the world and now I can. I'll come back later and you can do that. Okay?"

"Are you sure," I asked, trying to remain brave. The need to be free again is costing me so much. Mom, Dad, my other parents, possibly Mom Number Three entirely, and now Dani…

"I'll return," she said, a smirk on her lips. "I've grown attached to my family as well. This is just my chance to do like I wanted to after I broke away from Vlad." And let's not forget about that.

"I made everyone forget about what Vlad done too," I said, avoiding Tucker.

"You what," Tucker cried out, alarmed.

"Listen, Tuck," I started to explain.

"Forget it," Tucker retorted, angry. "You've replaced me with her anyway so why is this surprising. Go ahead and take the mayor title from me."

"I've replaced you with who," I asked, confused.

"Sam," Tucker retorted. "Ever since you two got together, you've forgotten about me!"

"Tucker," I said, my heart aching. "You haven't exactly been around either. I thought you chose that."

"Sometimes I did," Tucker said, his voice softer. "It's easier to forget that I'm losing my brother when I'm occupied. But now you've taken one of the distractions away. I can't lose you, Danny. You mean too much to me!"

"Hey," I said softer. "I'm sorry I made you think that you were any less important to me than Sam. I don't know what it is but I'm drawn closer to the girls. I promise you, you are still as important to me as you were the day we met. You're still my best friend. Sam's now my girlfriend."

Brit cracked a smile at me, "What about me?"

"You're my best friend too but behind Tucker," I said, knowing we all knew this. Even before Sam and I got together, she understood she came behind Tucker on the friend scale. Tucker and I met Sam and Brit, respectively. I sought out Tucker. We were just protective over them because they were the girls.

Tucker stuck out his hand, "We're still brothers, right?"

"For eternity," I smiled back at him, taking his hand.

"Well, at least I have Val," Tucker sighed.

"Val," I asked, surprised. "Why would you say that?"

Tucker's gaze shot to me, "You didn't."

"I erased everyone's memories who didn't know before," I cried out, alarmed. "Why would you say you have Val?" Oh, God, please don't let me have made a huge mistake.

"We're dating, Danny," Tucker cried. "How could you not know?"

"You didn't tell me," I defended. I put my head in my hand, "Oh, no."

"Great! You took both things from me. Sam bats those eyelids and you'll do anything she asks," Tucker declared. He stormed out of HQ.

"Sam," I asked, confused. I snapped my head up. "He thinks Sam is the reason I altered his election!"

"Let him," Sam said softly. "It was Mrs. Foley, wasn't it."

"He received a death threat," I said softly. "She begged me."

"Mom Number Three won't remember asking you to do that," Brit said softly. "It's best you let him continue to think Sam is responsible. We can't have him mad at her and she not remember what for."

"Are you okay with that," I asked Sam.

"Of course," Sam smiled. "He'll think whatever he wants to think anyway. Mrs. Foley doesn't need the stress."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Calloway," Jazz said softly. "Are you sending Brit and them back to Texas."

"Heck no," I retorted. "I'm not sending them back to Nancy."

Brit took a shuttering breath. "You have to."

"What," I cried. "Absolutely not!"

"How else would you explain it," Brit said, her eyes welling with tears. "Besides, if you really don't want to tell Mom and Dad, the secrecy will endanger Mom. We have to go back."

I knew what she was saying was true but I didn't want to believe it. "No."

"That's how it's got to be," Jazz said sadly.

"Mom will die if I don't heal her," I declared, not thinking. Brit's face contorted as she heard what I have known since Christmas Eve.

"Are you sure," Brit asked, her eyes welling even more.

I held my head down, "Positive. She reeks of death."

Brit collapsed to the ground in tears. I ran over to her, taking her in my arms. I just held her. There's nothing I can say that can make up for letting that out. And with us so far apart, there's no guarantee that I can save her in time. I'll never know when the next phone call like the one I got in Mr. Fuluka's class last July will occur again… just this time, it will be too late.

"This doesn't change anything," Brit said heartbroken. "You have to either tell them or send us back. There's no middle road and there's no other option."

I held her tight but I knew she was right. "This sucks," I laughed through my tears but I just couldn't pull off the joke. This really does suck.

,

I altered the memories again. I let them remember that they still had their old home but they were only up here until school began again for Brit. I still decided to get the family together for Christmas but the only ones who had stuck around were Grandpa and the Calloway's. Mom and Dad Number Three wouldn't be staying forever, though, and we knew that. We'd take them back to Texas ourselves. I also created a memory of us buying them a house. Nancy threw the fit when she learned of the vacation to Amity and instituted Mom. We went down there, used our pull despite Mom and Dad's objections and brought them home. I gave them the key as a Christmas present still so they still knew about me buying it.

I erased the memory of Dani from everyone that didn't know her. She took out that night and it felt like she took a piece of me with her. It was after six when we went back and I had to face the music. Of course, the only music I had to face was coming from me. No one knew I was Danny Phantom although they did know that we associated with him. It was so hard to be around them, remembering how it was up until last night. I couldn't manage to stay there fifteen minutes.

I told everyone I was going for a walk but I really just went to my changing alley, something I haven't used in months, and used the Gauntlet to transport me to Vlad's location. Surprisingly, and I mean horrifically surprisingly, I appeared in Space. I transformed before I had the chance to blow up or something.

"What the hell," I declared. I held up my glove, imagining Vlad. These particles gathered around and I felt my heart constrict. I used all three gems. The gem of life to imagine him alive again, the gem of form to give him his body back and the gem of fantasy to make him real. Vlad appeared and I grabbed his shirt, using the Gauntlet to transport us back to my changing alley. "What the fuck, Vlad?"

"Daniel," Vlad said, breathless. He powered down, sucking in air. "What happened? Where are we?"

"That's what I want to know," I declared. "We're in Amity Park, though. I know that one."

"The last thing I remember was seeing the asteroid," Vlad declared. It all fell into place.

I cut Vlad off. "Go to the island," I cried. "Vlad, it's after Christmas. Lilly!"

"She's fine," Vlad tried to reassure me.

"You've been dead four months, Vlad! How the hell do you know that?"

"I have workers on the island," Vlad replied. "They wouldn't have left her alone."

"Please, Vlad," I begged. "I don't care. I'll leave. I'll surrender just please, make sure my baby is okay. I can't lose her, too!"

"Fine," Vlad said, taking my arm. I gasped as we teleported out. No. I can't see her dead body.

"Mister Vlad," a woman declared in surprise. I think she was speaking in her native tongue but I was too distracted to know for sure.

"I request to see the child," Vlad replied, his breathing picking up again. In a fit of rage, I pointed the Gauntlet at him and imagined him fully powered up. "What? What happened?"

"I can't take this," I cried. "You're not even worried!"

"Of course I'm not," Vlad said, slightly distracted. "What did you do?"

The sound of fussing snapped my head up. I saw the woman fussing with a small child but she was nowhere near the image I held in my head. My throat clogged as I saw her again. Her perfect skin was no longer wrinkled and she had grown but I would recognize her anywhere. Before I knew what was happening, I was pulling the nearly five month old out of the arms of the worker and cradling her to my chest. Suddenly, a volt of electricity sparked out and Lilly took to flying.

"What," I asked, in a state of shock.

"Who are you," Lilly demanded and I thought I'd have a heart attack. She was speaking. This was not telepathy. This was words.

"I'm Danny," I said, feeling the tears bubble. She didn't remember me.

"Mommy," Lilly asked. "No! Daddy. Daddy," she cried, flying back in my arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you!"

"You remember me," I asked, my tears threatening to consume me.

"Of course," Lilly said, clinging to my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, holding on for dear life. "I just didn't know it was you. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said, collapsing to my knees. I cradled her in my arms, unable to control the tears. "I love you so much."

"Are we leaving this place," Lilly asked me. "I don't like it here."

I held her tighter as I cried harder. I couldn't speak. I couldn't possibly tell her how badly I wanted her back. I couldn't possibly tell her how I would do anything to keep her. But I couldn't possibly tell her that for her safety, I'd surrender her.

"Oh, Daniel," Vlad's voice cut through me. I had forgotten he was back there. "I hurt you. I hurt you in a way that only I could hurt you. I-I'm so sorry!"

I came to my feet to look at him. He was on his knees, his head on his lap and he was shaking. I don't understand. The Vlad I remember wanted me dead. He wanted me hurt.

"That was the old me," Vlad said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I love you. I always ha—."

"Just shut up," I retorted angrily. "I'm not listening." Vlad looked up at me. "I'm through being your puppet, Vlad. I've found where I belong in life. There are some things that I can't control but what I can control is not falling victim to another one of your head games."

"Daddy, let's go home," Lilly asked, her voice fearful. "I want to go home!"

I turned back to her and I fought the tears. "Lilly—," I began.

"I want to go home," she cried. "Please, Daddy, I want to go home!"

"Take her," Vlad said, his voice broken. "I can't stand to hurt my girls any more. Take her home."

"What," I asked, looking at him in surprise. "But—."

"I've caused you so much grief," Vlad said, his eyes filling with tears. He walked over to us, stroking his hand across Lilly's tender cheek. He stopped where the apple formed and he started to cry. "I can't hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry, Lilly."

"Just take me home, Daddy," Lilly begged.

"Give me a minute," Vlad said softly. "Please, my little tiger-Lilly."

"Sixty seconds," Lilly said sharply. I snapped to her in shock. She can do math too!

Vlad turned away from us and left the room. I watched him go in shock. Forty-five seconds later, he returned with a bag in hand. He handed it to me. I took it, tentatively.

Vlad touched my face and I flinched, feeling it. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I can't make up for what I done to you but I'll try anything to make you happy." He pulled me in and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me. I started to give in but I came to my senses, snapping my head away from him.

"You do not touch me like that again," I declared. "I am no longer yours." I swung the bag over my shoulder. "Now, if you are allowing me to take my baby, then we'll take our leave."

"You want me to take you home," Vlad said softly.

"No," I retorted. "I just want you to know that nobody remembers what you did. You're still mayor of Amity Park so don't screw it up." I used the Gauntlet to take us to my changing alley.

"I wanna go home, Daddy," Lilly said, snuggling into my chest. "I didn't like it there."

"No one will take you from my hands unless they're cold and dead," I said, tightening my grip on her. I powered down and headed for home.

,

It was morning before I knew I had to do something. Yesterday was such a whirlwind of a day. I never imagined I'd have Lilly back with me but my parents be still in the dark. I was up at three-thirty that morning (a time I used to go to bed) but we had work to do. I set out to discover how much control Lilly had over her powers.

Lilly turned out to be quite skilled. When decent-morning hours came around, I took us to the mall to test out what she had learned. I figured that would be the best place to find out that we couldn't do this. However, she proved a pro.

While I was shopping for baby supplies, she told me telepathically that she had to learn these skills. She wasn't a mind-control ghost. When Vlad didn't come back, she didn't know how to communicate with the staff. Necessity is the mother of invention indeed. She learned how to talk so she could communicate with the staff but she mastered her powers so she could be alone sometimes too. She preferred to do things the ghostly way but in order to survive, she had to learn to talk. She reluctantly decided to trust three people but the rest she was suspicious of. She was happy to be home.

I was happy to have her home.

,

Around noon, I called for Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Brit to meet me at the headquarters. Tucker gave me grief but I gave him an order and he returned reluctantly. However, as soon as I introduced them to Lilly, all bitterness dissolved. I think Lilly could bring peace to the Middle East.

We spent all afternoon at headquarters, my family cooing over Lilly. Lilly was a little weary of the attention but then she soaked it up. As my family cooed over Lilly, I set up the nursery at HQ. I knew she was in good hands so I had the time to take care of things.

After I set up the nursery, I grabbed a bottle of baby food from the cabinet and went into the living area. I smiled at the sight of my family interacting with my daughter. I wanted more than anything to introduce Lilly to her grandparents but I knew that was impossible. I cleared my throat. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"Starving," Lilly replied. I sat down beside of her and popped the cap on the bottle of spiced apples. I took the spoon and scooped a little of the baby food onto the spoon. As soon as the food was in her mouth, Lilly's face bunched up and she swallowed it hard. "Daddy, that stuff is nasty!"

"But they're apples," I cried, alarmed. She loved apples!

"She still does," Tucker replied. He stood up and went into the kitchen. A little while later, he returned with a pureed apple and started to fed it to her. She was gobbling it up. "She's never had processed baby food. They fed her the stuff they grew on the island but it was pureed."

I smiled as Tucker fed Lilly the food he prepared. I started chuckling. "Good. Because after all the apples you made me eat, young lady, you'd better like them!"

"Apples are my favorite," Lilly said with her mouth full.

"Chew first," Sam scolded softly. "You shouldn't even be talking yet but please, chew first!" Sam cracked a nervous smile.

"Yes, Mommy," Lilly said after swallowing the bite. Sam and I met each other's gaze.

"Is that all right," Sam asked me, her eyes cast low.

"Why are you asking me," I asked, confused. "Do you want her calling you mommy?"

Sam looked conflicted and I fought the urge to run. Please, I know I cost Tucker his relationship with Valerie but please don't take Sam from me. I've lost so much already. I know I shouldn't ask for anything else because Lilly is more than I've ever asked for but… you just don't know how much Sam means to me.

"With Vlad being back," Sam started softly. I looked at her, the urges I felt dissipating. "I just don't know."

"You don't know what," Tucker said, looking at Sam sharply. "If you are suggesting that Danny get with Vlad—."

"Over my dead body," Sam retorted. I grew even more confused. What is she talking about? "I mean, Vlad is her father and Danny is her mother. I can't take that place."

Lilly swallowed her latest bite. "I can clear this up right now. Vlad is nothing to me. Danny, as you say, is Daddy. I've just seen you are the person I call Mommy and you're who I pictured when I talked to Daddy. Vlad won't have anything to do with us, right Daddy?"

Now it was my time to pause. "I-I think you need to make that decision. I can't keep you from your biological father. Vlad should have a chance with you."

"If it's my decision, then I don't want to," Lilly said. "Daddy, he took me from you. He hurt us. He's nothing to me."

"We'll discuss this later," I said, swallowing hard. I wanted to figure out what was going on with Sam more than anything else. "Sam, I don't understand." I took a breath and decided to get to the point. "Do you not want to be together anymore?"

Sam took her arm in her hand. She was about to speak but Tucker cut her off. "Do not do it, Sam! This will be the biggest misunderstanding between you two of all time. Danny still loves you, Sam. He just doesn't want to push you."

"Push me," Sam cried, looking in my eyes. "Danny, I don't have anything that I need protection from. I just don't want to make you choose."

"Choose what," I asked. "Choose between true love or an abusive situation. Choose between someone I want to spend the rest of my life with or with someone who controls me. Sam, there is no choice. It's always been you. I just couldn't escape the Halfa pull when he was raping me!"

"That's another thing," Sam said. "What happens when you want to go back with him." Sam put her head down. "I can't force you, Danny. I can't force you to love me when you're wanting him. I can't pretend to support it either. Maybe it's best we remain friends."

"The hell you will," Tucker cut in before I could agree. I didn't want to but I couldn't push her. It's a lot to ask of someone. "Sam, do not throw this away for a stupid ghost law." Tucker turned on me. "And you! This won't be easy but no one has ever accused it to being. We have things we need to do. We have obligations to each other. You need to learn to open up more and stop your fucking lying and we need to help you through these hard times. If we want to pull through this, we need to do it as a team!"

"Tucker," I said softly. "This needs to be Sam's decision. She should have the chance to bow out," I said, lowering my head. I wanted her to stay. I just don't want her uncomfortable.

"You two are not giving up this easy," Brit declared. I snapped in her direction in shock. I didn't expect her to have such a strong opinion.

"What's it to you, Piggy Tails," Sam asked, her voice calm.

"We've been trying to get you two together since we were kids," Tucker retorted. "Imagine our surprise when you two came together all on your own!"

"I think the two of you should sit down and have a frank conversation before you make any rash decisions," Jazz remarked softly. "There may be no coming back from this."

"I think I'm doing this for our relationship," Sam said softly. "Trying to force Danny to love me when he's desiring Vlad may hurt in the long run."

"Sam, if you're trying to walk away because of me… don't," I said softly. "I want your decisions based off of your own desires."

"You know what she desires," Tucker retorted. "It's the same thing she's always desired. Hell, it's the same thing you desire!"

"Do you still love me," Sam asked, her breathing labored. I couldn't believe she found that hard to speak.

"I've always loved you," I said softly, no hesitation. "I don't have to think twice."

"What about Vlad," Sam said, her eyes falling on her toes.

"I haven't thought about forgiving him if that's what you're asking," I said softly. "I can't say I hate him. He gave me Lilly back. I certainly don't love him."

"How long will that last, though," Sam said, still not meeting my gaze.

"Come on," Tucker said, picking up Lilly in a heft. "Let's give Mommy and Daddy some time alone."

I watched Jazz, Brit, and Tucker walk out of the room, Tuck carrying Lilly. When I heard the door click, I took a breath. "I don't want to push you, Sam."

"It's not me that's needing protection," Sam said, still not meeting my eyes. "I won't ever allow that monster to put his hands on you again, Danny, but I can't stand in the way of your family. As much as I hate it, Vlad is Lilly's father."

"That is nothing new," I said softly. "You knew about Lilly since the camp, Sam. You love her like a daughter, don't you?"

"I already consider her mine," Sam said softly. "If it were that simple, I wouldn't hesitate. I just don't want you to get hurt, Danny. I don't know how strong this bond is but from your description, it's undefeatable."

"Nothing is undefeatable," I said, my voice finally at a normal volume. "I may slip sometimes but I will always beat it."

"Is there something you want to tell me," Sam said, crossing her arms and looking away again. Was she shutting me out?

"I don't think so," I said, furrowing my brow. "Do you think there's something I need to tell you?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed. Her eyes met mine again but they weren't quite focused. "I've just been having this strange feeling. I feel like he's already trying to steal you from me."

"He gave me Lilly," I said softly. We hadn't really discussed what happened. I haven't even told them that Vlad died.

"Will he be coming after her," Sam asked.

"I don't think so," I replied. "He gave her to me. She was mine to take. I didn't take her from him."

"So I was right," Sam said, her eyes finally focusing on me. "He's already trying to capture you."

"He's always trying to capture me, Sam. That's what he does. He tells me he's sorry. He makes up excuses. He makes me feel or taste. It's natural to him."

"But is it natural for you to believe him," Sam added in a whisper.

"Normally," I told her the truth. "When he kidnapped me from the school grounds, that was the first time I denied him. So far, I've remained steady when it comes to telling him no but I have felt a tugging feeling." It felt so weird to be telling her these things but I can't lie. Sam and Tucker have come to rely on each other for all the lies I've told. Once I think it, Tucker has access to anything that passes through my mind. I have to be totally honest with them or when they find out, I'll make enemies of my friends.

"Do you fear falling in love with him again," Sam asked me. She was as rigid as a broken shard of glass. She still stood in the same spot, her arms crossed and her eyes changing positions every few seconds. This made her uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't call it love but… yeah. I'm afraid I won't be able to withstand that attack. I've failed before. I have thought that this just might be a longer attempt." Sam nodded, her expression vacant. She went from having her arms crossed to cross-hugging herself. Finally, I took a deep breath. "What do you fear more: making me choose or having me hurt you."

I saw the first flicker of emotion go across her face as my words slammed into her. Her breathing caught in her throat and she gasped almost as if it hurt. She wrapped her arms around her torso, placing her eyes on the back wall. I waited for her response for several minutes but it seemed it would never came. I crossed my arms for a few seconds as I continued to wait but they dropped back beside of me. Finally, those purple eyes looked up at me.

"I fear losing you," Sam said softly. "I don't care if you fall in love with Vlad again. I'll try to prevent it but if I can't, I won't abandon you. I fear pushing you to the point that you don't want anything to do with us. I fear you leaving with Vlad a hell of a lot more than either making you choose or you choosing Vlad."

"You fear my dream," I said softly. "The one I had just before Summer School began."

"You don't take kindly to being caged," Sam said softly. "I don't want you to feel caged with me."

"Sam, I'm free with you," I said softly. "I can't begin to describe what it feels like to be with you. You are all I've ever wanted. I'm just afraid I'll push you until you don't want this anymore. You don't want me anymore."

"We can do this," Sam said softly. "We've pulled out of scrapes tougher than this. We just need to work as a team, as Tucker said."

"I'm willing to work on it if you are," I replied.

"I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't love you," Sam said as she uncrossed her arms. She finally started to relax.

"I was doing the same thing," I said with a small smile.

Sam walked into my arms and I held her. "I love you, Danny. Forever and for always."

"Til nothing shall we part," I said softly. Our lips met and we kissed for a short while. Only our family's celebratory reaction broke our passion. We smiled as they smiled at us sheepishly. They were watching the whole time.

,

We returned home around ten o'clock like we used to before the Disasteroid. Lilly was around Tucker's neck, hanging just like a monkey. Tucker has barely let her out of his sight and I have to say that I couldn't be happier. I knew I was taking his title of mayor away from him but I had no idea I had been neglecting him or that he and Val had got together. Until I can get those two things fixed, I was hoping he could find something to keep his mind off things. He has definitely found that something.

"Are you kids staying the night again," Mom asked. I stood in the back, away from my parents and not daring to look at them. I knew how it felt to lose something you really wanted. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Lilly and Sam.

"Yes," Sam replied, taking my hand in hers discreetly. "That's okay, right, Mrs. Fenton?"

"Of course," Mom declared. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hated being anywhere near them for any length of time. Every time I allowed myself to think about it, I got the urge to return their memories. How much can I give up for the security that my parents won't freak out again? Dani's gone, Mom Number Three is probably going to die, Dad Number Three and Brit are going back to Texas, Tucker's mad at me… is it really worth it?

_Just give me some time, D_, Tucker replied softly.

I am so sorry, Tucker. Believe me. The one thing I would have never messed with was yours and Val's relationship. I've been trying to get you to admit you still love her for months.

_That's the thing_, Tucker said softly. _If she doesn't remember you being Phantom, I don't know if I'll love her anymore or not. I finally got her to see that you had always put the city first and you never meant any harm. Now, she's back to believing you could do no good._

You don't need to worry about that, I thought softly. I've told you a thousand times before. I can take care of myself. You need to act on your own feelings.

"Well, you kids don't stay up too late," Mom spoke, bringing me to reality.

"We won't," Brit smiled. She hugged Mom tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Just like we said, you can come and visit any time," Mom said, returning the hug. "We'll provide the airfare."

"Thanks," Brit said, pulling away. She wiped her eyes softly and I noticed the unshed tears. This is the first time she's faced with her leaving so of course this is difficult.

Sam and Jazz started for the stairs and I noticed my arm being outstretched towards Sam. I started to follow when Mom coughed. I looked up fearfully. "Can we talk?"

"What do you need," Tucker asked, taking the hit.

"Just Danny and us," Mom said softly. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the door. I had an overpowering urge to run.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mom," Jazz said softly. "I'm sure whatever you're going to tell Danny you can say in front of us, right?"

"Just Danny and us," Mom repeated.

I let go of Sam's hand, backing up. I wanted to run but I fought to control that impulse. I bumped into something and I saw Tucker beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's either all of us or none of us," Tucker added firmly.

"What, is Danny afraid of us now," Mom retorted. "We just have a couple questions."

"Then ask them," Sam said. Jazz, Tucker and Sam were toe to toe with Mom in protecting me but Brit was a little unsure what was going on. She knew I was having a difficult time since I erased their memories but she hasn't been around me since we were in sixth grade. She couldn't read me like they could.

"Just Danny and us," Mom declared, crossing her arms.

"Goodnight," Tucker said, pushing me towards the stairs. I looked back over my shoulder to see the door, still in perfect distance to run too.

"Just Danny and us," Mom repeated again, becoming like a broken record. However, this time she grabbed my arm. I gasped out as if she had a specter deflector on her again. In a split second, I was out of her grasp, away from Tucker and heading out of the door.

"Wait," Sam cried. I was down the stairs and transforming into my ghost form as she reached the door. "Danny, you can't run from this!" I bounded off the ground, taking to the air.

,

I didn't go far. In fact, I could still see the house from my location. I was on the roof of a neighbor's, clinging my legs to my chest. I reacted badly there. I don't even know why I did it. I've got to see them again. I've got to be touched by them again. Why did I freak?

Sam had went back inside and I hadn't heard anything from them. I was close enough to see the house but I was far enough away that I could ignore the sounds coming from inside. I instead listened to all the other sounds in the neighborhood. I could hear the loud snoring from a neighboring home. I could hear an argument going off a few houses away. Hell, I could hear two of my neighbors' partaking in something they thought was private. I just didn't want to know what was happening at Fentonworks.

Finally, I saw four shadows move around the house. I watched as they headed straight for where I was. Finally, they landed on the roof, all linked together. I still sat where I was but I powered down, preventing my ghost form from freezing them when they sat beside of me. Plus, my human form would give them some warmth.

Sam sat down beside of me, breathing hard. Her nose was clear but she was exhausted from floating three others up to the roof of this neighbor's house. I wrapped my arm around her, keeping her warm, but said nothing. Jazz, Tucker and Brit sat down beside of me too.

Lilly appeared on Tucker's lap and she climbed over on mine. I wrapped my free arm around her small waistline, gently laying my head on her head. Her small black curls fluttered in the wind. A small white streak of hair ran through her right side I realized. I kissed her head, holding onto her tightly. She and Sam was all I had left. I needed them both so much.

The silence there was deafening. There was nothing to say. I overreacted but we all knew that. I couldn't hide forever but we knew that too. Brit only had three more days with us but no one wanted to acknowledge that. So we just sat on that roof, our silence speaking volumes.

,

We ended up spending the night at headquarters but we all knew that this couldn't last forever. After we ate breakfast, we all went back to Fentonworks but I had the full support now. I even had the Calvary on my side as Lilly rode on my back this time instead of Tucker's. Having her secured to my neck gave me unspeakable amounts of courage. Unsurprisingly, my parents were pacing the floors when we came in through the front door. The minute the closing of the door rang out in the house, they snapped their attention to us. I took a breath, feeling Lilly hugging me tighter. I can do this.

"Where were you kids," Mom declared. However, her eyes took in the sight that we brought. My family was encased around me, almost like a fortress. "What's going on?"

"I think you know some things have changed," I said softly. The people of this town would know that something has changed because we were the only ones to remember the Disasteroid. "Phantom will be making a public announcement soon."

"He did something, didn't he," Mom said but it wasn't accusingly. "How did he do it?"

"I won't tell you everything just that he has an ally that helped him create this new world we're living in. Things were getting out of hand and it all stems back to the Disasteroid."

"Did this ally have the ability to erase memories or did he give him something to alter what really happened? I don't understand. How did Phantom create this new reality?"

"I won't be answering that," I said softly. "All I'm going to tell you is that the memories you have may or may not be how it happened."

"Daniel, I want some answers," Mom declared. "Like where you kids were."

"We stayed the night at our headquarters," I replied softly. "We were fine."

"Tell me next time," Mom declared. She sighed. "What memories did he alter?"

"You tell me," I said softly, walking up the stairs. Mom gasped out in disbelief.

"Are you okay," Jazz asked softly. Lilly appeared in the corner of my eye and crossed over to hang around the front of me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her from the bottom. We went into my room.

"I don't know," I said, sighing softly. "I think I'm still in shock. So many things have went differently than we planned them. I don't know what's up or down anymore."

"Just give yourself some time to adjust. Take things one day at a time," Jazz smiled softly. Jazz gave Lilly and I a kiss and exited my room. Now it was just Sam, Tucker, Brit, Lilly and I.

"Are you really going to make a public announcement," Tucker asked me softly.

"I think so," I said, sighing. I did not want to go on another set of a studio or stand in front of another camera but I couldn't see any way around it. This wasn't something that could blow over. People would suddenly realize that the rest of the world has no idea that we were all nearly obliterated. "You guys have any suggestions."

"Not really," Brit sighed. I sat down on my bed finally, following my family's examples. Lilly stood up on my knees, still clinging to my neck. I picked her up by her waist and sat her on my lap. She was in my hands. I didn't need her hugging me to give me the comfort. She was doing just fine.

"I can't just give a newspaper interview," I sighed, wrapping my arms around Lilly to support her. "They need to hear this from me personally. I think giving a public announcement is the best I can do."

"You want us to go on with you," Sam asked.

"No," I replied softly. "I want us to remain in the shadows as much as possible. I don't want people wondering why Fenton is never a part of these public displays. We can't always say I stay at Headquarters."

"You got a point," Brit sighed. "I'm really going to miss being a part of the group."

"You'll be a part of the group," I said with a sad smile. "You'll just be in Texas. You'll be able to call any of us now."

"What are you going to do about Nancy," Brit asked, the sadness replaced with curiosity. "It's not like we can avoid her."

"You won't have to," I replied with a smirk. What I did had nothing to do with the Reality Gauntlet. "You'll be the main source of income in your family. I've upgraded you from a junior agent to a senior agent like Sam and Tuck. You'll bring in eighty-eight thousand a year plus full benefits for you and your parents. Any overtime you put in, you will be paid double your normal salary. I'll show you what to do Monday."

"Eighty-eight thousand a year," Brit declared in shock. I cracked a smile at her. Honestly, it wasn't a whole lot of money but when you add in the overtime she can make, then it becomes a lot of money. She'll make that just for being on the payroll.

"You're not being paid for nothing," I said softly. "I'll show you what your responsibilities are after school. I'll pick you up."

"How did you manage to allow my parents to be on my health benefits," Brit asked, the shock still there.

"I sent in the form that says that your mother is deathly sick. Samuels signs everything I send to him anyway."

"Sent in," she asked to clarify. "Like you've…"

"It's already done. You've been on the payroll since this morning. I took care of it at headquarters."

Brit came at me, squealing, hugging me tight. Lilly started to squirm when she was squeezed between Brit and I. "Hey," Lilly cried.

"Come here, baby girl," Brit cried, picking Lilly up. She swung her around, kissing her a thousand times on the cheek. "Your Daddy is the best!"

"You just now figuring that out," Lilly asked, her nose scrunched up. We chuckled at her obvious discouragement of over-affection.

"That's my girl," Sam chuckled. Lilly gave Sam a wide smile. Things were almost perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter 12: Trust and Treason**

Jazz babysit for me while we went on patrol but Tucker took her home for the night on my second run. I enjoyed seeing my family fight over who got to take Lilly home. Sam and Tucker nearly got into it before ten o'clock but Tucker had the better argument. Sam would most likely spend the evening with me therefore she would have Lilly at my house. I didn't get to choose who took her home because I didn't see what the big deal was but Lilly did. She didn't want to possibly wake me up. Please! That baby has practically raised herself since she was a month old.

The late night shift was something I hadn't quite fell back in the rhythm of. The ghost hunters were still in town but nothing could quite compare to my ghost sense when it came to locating a ghost. More times than not, one of the hunters would show up after I had caught it. They could still detect it but either the radar was slower than mine or I was just getting there faster. I know I had the full respect of the Ghost Hunters community. No one ever said anything to me in the last few hours.

The attacks had slowed down around two in the morning and I was considering turning back. I knew there were ghosts still out there but there was also hunters out there who was on duty. The only time the youth division ever went on patrol was after school and before eight. Team Phantom stayed out longer because these guys would be lost without the additional support. They were good but we were still the best.

I sent my mind out to the area, just checking the area a second time before I decided to call it a night. When nothing returned to me, I decided to call it a night. I turned around and bumped into Vlad.

I groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk," Vlad said, still using that voice like he could talk me out of anything.

"Vlad, this is getting ridiculous," I retorted, using less venom.

"I just want to talk. I swear I won't touch you. I've just really been confused since you revived me."

I looked away from him, trying to not think about reviving him. A piece of me regrets doing it but there is an equal piece of me aches to think of a world without Vlad in it. I finally looked at him, trying to control myself. "Okay, we can talk. I swear, though, I'm not changing my mind. We are through!"

"I couldn't dare ask you to come back," Vlad said, looking down. "I've been thinking of the last month a lot."

"It was longer than just a month ago for me," I said, crossing my arms.

"But it's fresh to me," Vlad said, looking in my eyes. "To me, Jack left me in space about a week ago. Daniel, I don't know what came over me. It's true that I wanted Lilly for myself and I would do anything to keep her… but to kill you. I don't understand why I would ever think that would solve anything. Your death would be the death of me. I've spent too much of our time together trying to keep you alive!"

"What do you want me to do, Vlad. Give you an insanity pass! I've known you were crazy for a while!"

"Could you just talk to me without the attitude," Vlad declared. I looked at him in shock. "For Christ's sake, Daniel, I'm trying to be honest with you!"

"You have never been honest with me," I retorted. "You'll tell me anything you think I want to hear!"

"That's why I told you that you may find this a little uncomfortable," Vlad declared. "Is that why I openly told you what I would do to you? Daniel, I have never lied to you. I can't say the same thing about you!"

"So you're bringing up the rape, huh," I retorted. "Vlad, honestly, I don't care what you have to say. I've been bitten by you way too many times. I'm finished. I'm not interested in saving the relationship. I just want to move on with my life."

"I don't want to save the relationship either," Vlad replied, his voice rising. "I want to create one! Daniel, we have a daughter together. The least we can do is remain civil for her!"

Any retorts I had planned on firing fell from the sky. I couldn't argue with that. "This can't be helping," I said, my voice calm for the first time.

"No, it's not," Vlad said softly. "I can't win you back. I can't keep you. The only thing I can do is set you free. I can hope you will come back but I'm not going to count on it. I've hurt you too much for you to just forgive me."

"I won't come back," I said, my voice soft. "Vlad, I'm done with this relationship. I want to raise our daughter and get on with my life. I don't know about you."

"You know what I want," Vlad sighed. "I'm going to respect your wishes, though. It's the least I can do."

"Okay, I'm listening," I sighed. I triggered my rings, powering down to a human. I don't know what's worse. Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters or Vlad Masters and Danny Phantom being spotted together. I'll take my chances as Fenton.

"What was it that you had," Vlad asked softly. "You brought me back to life. You transported with it. You restored my energy. I think you even reversed time with it."

"Not time," I replied. "Reality. I have the Reality Gauntlet."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Do you understand it," he asked me urgently.

"I've been practicing with it for a couple weeks," I replied. "I pretty much got the hang of it."

"Where is it now," Vlad asked.

"I won't tell you," I said, keeping my thoughts clear. I don't know if I can protect some thoughts from Vlad now or not but I can't let him get his hands on it.

"I won't try to steal it," Vlad said calmly. "I've hung that hat up."

"I've heard that before," I said sourly. I took a breath, trying to calm down before I blew up again.

"What happened after I disappeared," Vlad asked softly.

"A lot," I said simply. "It has been four months since you did that. I decided to take your idea and spin it. Instead of turning the asteroid intangible, I decided to turn the Earth intangible. I got two teams together, one from Earth and the other from the Ghost Zone, and we set up a command post on the North Pole. Something happened that caused the ops center to crash in front of everyone and make my family think I died. Jazz told Mom and Dad the truth."

"Maddie and Jack know," Vlad declared in shock. I closed my eyes, the pain still fresh. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Daniel."

"The camera crews were still rolling at the command post so the entire world saw I was the ghost boy. The insanity began. Then Samuels suggested that I use my popularity to neutralize some things. I never realized I was kicking a hornet's nest. When I got home before Thanksgiving, the insanity had grown. I was being assaulted on all sides. Finally, I'd had enough and I got the Reality Gauntlet."

"How did Maddie and Jack take it," Vlad asked me softly. I could feel him probing my mind so I let him, unable to speak of it. "I am really sorry, Daniel. You really wanted that."

"I screwed up, Vlad," I said, feeling the tears bubble. "I'm paying for it. No need to be sorry!"

"You didn't deserve that," Vlad said softly. I couldn't control myself. I fell to my knees, crying in my lap. I thought for sure Vlad would try to comfort me but he stayed back. He had a perfect moment to make his move but he didn't. "I promised you I wouldn't touch you."

"What if I asked," I said softly.

"I still wouldn't. Not in this moment," Vlad said, tears bubbling of his own. "A bug will say anything before it's crushed." His tears now fell. That's what he used to tell me when he was raping me but I knew what he meant. I was vulnerable and I would do something without thinking it through. That had been my mistake when I was torturing Vlad. I took an offer in his moment of weakness. Vlad knew better.

"What happened, Vlad," I asked softly. "Tell me the truth. Why did you do those things to me?"

"It's a lot more complicated than a simple answer," Vlad said softly, trying to breathe normally. "I've been like that for twenty years, Daniel. You expected me to turn over a new leaf in an instant. I tried but I wasn't that strong. I'm still trying but there are some things that appeal to me. It's like if you suddenly stopped saving people and came across a person under attack."

"The recovering alcoholic who gets handed a drink," I said softly. Was it my fault? I've thought this before but it's been months. Did I expect too much of him? Was I the one who demanded too much of someone and expected them to raise their limitations to my expectations?

"Of course not," Vlad said softly. "Daniel, you are not responsible for my actions. I made my bed and now I'm sleeping in it. I'm just saying that things aren't as black and white as you see them. Someone can't make a decision to go better and put twenty years of killing and raping behind them. I tried. I really tried but I expected too much of you once again. I expected you to wait for me. I expected you to put your life on hold for me. I should never have asked that of you."

Oh, God. I stood up, stepping away from Vlad. "I've got to go," I declared, putting as much distance between him and I. I could feel it. I was forgiving him. I was listening to him with more than a mind to understand. I was going to forgive him.

"Daniel, please," Vlad said softly. "I swear, I won't ask anything of you more than this. Listen to me."

"I can't," I said, stepping away even more. I don't know why I bothered because it's not like I could escape the patients to forgive. "I can't do this, Vlad. I just can't!"

"Why not," Vlad asked me, begging me.

"Because I am no longer yours to ask for that kind of forgiveness."

"What are you talking about," Vlad asked, confused. Then his eyes lit up. "You and that bitch got together!"

"Do not call her that," I declared, furious. "I love her, Vlad. She means more to me than I could ever hope for."

"How could you let her near our daughter," Vlad declared. "Where is Lilly, by the way?"

"Tuckers," I replied. "Lilly loves Sam…"

"She is not her mother," Vlad declared, his patients out the window. I felt myself flinch and I knew it was too late.

"I'm leaving," I declared, transforming. Vlad grabbed me by my arm and yanked me back.

"You listen to me. I don't care who you do but by God my daughter will not call that bitch Mommy!"

"Let go of me," I declared, pulling my arm away from him. "I swear, Vlad, you are not the boss of me! You cannot tell me who I can or who I can't see."

"I know that but I do have a say as to who my daughter calls Mom. You are Lilly's mother and I am her father. That's it! She doesn't call you Daddy, she calls me Daddy!"

"Vlad, you son of a bitch, don't you dare," I declared, seeing that look in his eyes. A purple flash erupted and he disappeared. I left the Gauntlet in the hole so I had to fly all the way home and he was already there. I hit the sonic mark, flying to Tucker's as fast as I could.

,

I flew through Tucker's window, fearful as to what would meet me. Tucker looked at me in surprise when I darted in his window. "What's the matter?"

"I beat him here," I asked surprised. "Vlad knows Sam and I are together and that Lilly calls Sam Mommy. I think he's coming to take her."

"The hell he is," Tucker retorted. "I'll take her to headquarters. We'll be safe there."

"Go," I said, urgently. Tucker picked up a diaper bag and Lilly and went to the window. I put him on the ground and Tucker disappeared, taking to his training. I wasn't really concerned now that I know Tucker was onto Vlad's plan but where the hell is he? He should have made it here before I did.

The seconds ticked by and Vlad was still not here. I was beginning to think that maybe I overreacted and Vlad just stormed out using transportation. However, out of the blue, my intangibility triggered and I had to fight to keep myself solid. My heart started to beat rapidly, not understanding what happened. I don't lose control over my powers anymore. I've had them one year and four months! Suddenly, I started to float. What the hell? I lowered myself down but I had definitely used that one. This is something unusual.

My cell phone rang and I answered it in an instant. "Yeah?"

"Hurry! It's not us that's being targeted," I heard Tucker cry. My heart stopped dead in my chest. Vlad doesn't want to hurt his 'girls' anymore but that doesn't mean he won't hurt someone near them.

"Sam," I cried, flying through the window.

,

When I made it there, not a second later, Sam and Tucker were in a fight with Vlad. I couldn't see Lilly but I could see my friends weakened by using their powers too much. "Stop," I screamed, powering up a blast. I sent the blast at Vlad and it took him through Sam's second window. "You do not threaten them, am I clear? If you ever come near them again, I will destroy you!"

"Lilly is our child," Vlad declared, looking at Sam. "She is nothing to you!"

"Go to hell," Sam said, breathing hard. Vlad teleported out.

"Sam! Tucker! Are you okay? Where's Lilly?"

"I'm right here, Daddy," Lilly cried. I turned in the direction to see her peeking out from behind Sam's pillows.

"Lilly," I cried, picking her up. I cradled her to me, walking over to Sam and Tucker. I phased my hand in Sam and then in Tucker, restoring their energies. "What happened?"

"Vlad attacked me," Sam said softly. "I was so surprised. He transported right in front of me and then I was in my bedroom with nothing around me. He even took my pistol… well, left it is more accurate. Everything's on your bed."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I said, fighting with my guilt. "Vlad found out about us. I swore he'd go after Lilly but he went after you. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad Tucker passed outside. He may have saved my life."

"Thank you, Tucker," I said, swallowing hard. I can't believe Vlad would go so far to stop us from being together.

_I don't think it was because you two were together_, Tucker said softly. H_e never said anything about you being his. I think it was all about Lilly._

Could you read his mind any, I asked him.

"Not perfectly," Tucker said softly. "When I passed Sam's house, all I heard was the sounds of a fight. The high tensions. The fear. The anger. I knew I was passing Sam's house and Vlad was angry. That's when I called you. When I made it inside, Vlad was choking her."

"What," I asked, stepping up to Sam. I noticed a soft bruise on her neck.

"It's nothing," Sam said softly. "He just pushed me back against the wall and Tucker thinks that's choking. I think it was a warning more than anything."

"I'm so—."

"Stop," Sam cut me off. "I'm not running because Vlad thinks he owns us. He screwed up when he came after me. I won't be fooled twice."

"Vlad doesn't do anything twice," I said softly. "Believe me. When you think you've found a level of pain that can't be beat, Vlad takes you to a whole other level and he'll do it again. Vlad loves pain and he can add to it to no end."

,

Sam and Tucker spent the night at my house but we didn't really do any sleeping. Lilly was sleeping peacefully and that's all that really mattered to me. I kept going over the conversation I had with Vlad. I know I felt it. I felt that piece of me that I thought had died a long time ago. When Vlad refused to touch me even when I was vulnerable, I saw the Vlad that I used to love. Even after he attacked Sam, there's a small piece of me that is trying to make excuses for him. I know Vlad acted irrationally and his actions are inexcusable, but that small piece of me is relentless.

I sat at my window, watching the stars when Sam pulled a chair beside of me. We didn't need to speak a word. Sam was my true love. Sam is the one I need to be with. She understands me better than Vlad ever hoped to but that dumb law won't give up.

"What happened," Sam asked softly.

I kept my focus on the stars. "He appeared out of nowhere last night and asked to talk. I swear, Sam, I had no intentions to listen to him that way."

"But you did," Sam said softly. "What changed?"

"We started talking about the last four months," I said softly. "I was vulnerable and he didn't capitalize on that. It reminded me of the first week of our relationship. When all I wanted to do was get to know him and he never pushed me. I don't know how to make this up to you."

"Make it up to me," Sam declared in shock. I finally looked at her. "Danny, it's not me you betrayed. And no it's not Lilly either. Tell me: if you got back with him, how long would it take him to hurt you?"

"He already has," I said, looking back outside. "Vlad knows how much you mean to me. Going after you or Tucker or Brit devastates me. Vlad has that about himself. He does one thing right and does a dozen more wrong."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Sam declared. "How long would it take for him to make a deliberate attack on you?"

"Don't you think this was a deliberate attack on me," I asked, looking to her. "Sam, you were hurt. You can't hurt me anymore than to put a mark on your skin."

Sam laughed, "You're hopeless!"

I chuckled, "Why would you say that?"

"Because, you never put yourself first. I'm starting to realize why you took such good care of yourself last year. It was for Lilly. You still eat well but you still do the same old stuff."

"Well, not eating was hurting me. I'm stronger when I eat. Now sleeping," I chuckled, "that's another situation. I can go a few days without sleep and look fine. When I was pregnant, not so much." My gaze fell on Lilly. "If I didn't get at least three hours of sleep every night or six hours every two days, I just felt terrible." I chuckled.

"I don't know how I missed it. I mean, I even knew about ghosts being able to reproduce. I just couldn't see that you were pregnant."

"I was lucky," I chuckled. "I probably couldn't do it again."

"Why would you even think that," Sam declared in shock.

"After Lilly's birth," I said simply enough. I saw Sam's head nod in understanding but I kept my focus out the window. Thinking about… them was hard. I tried not to think of them.

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly. "I didn't even think."

"It's okay," I said softly, taking a deep breath. "You thought I meant I'd try it again. I know you would never mean to hurt me."

"Never," Sam said softly. "Not in a million years."

"It's just hard," I said softly. I wanted to look at Lilly but I knew if I did, I'd start to cry. I kept my gaze out the window.

I saw a pink arm wrap around my neck. "I love you," Sam said as she rested on my shoulder. I rubbed her arm, trying to remain strong. I hadn't seen them since Christmas and it was hard. I tried to keep my distance because that's the way it's supposed to be. I lost them and I would never have the opportunity to even know them if the portal was never opened.

_You'd never have the opportunity to even have your three children if that portal was never opened,_ Tucker replied.

Tucker was actually on my computer and I thought he wasn't paying attention to what Sam and I was doing. "I guess you have a point," I said softly.

"What point," Sam asked. I looked up to her to see she was now facing Tucker even though she was still wrapped around my neck.

"Danny thinks that he doesn't have a right to Eddie and Jacob," Tucker said. Hearing their names nearly sent a pin through my heart. Sam squeezed my neck. "Danny, if the portal was never opened, we wouldn't be becoming half ghost and you could have never had the children. You have a right to be a part of their lives."

"Absolutely," Sam agreed.

"I don't know," I said softly. "Just because I could never have children if I was never half ghost doesn't mean that I still have that right to break the boundaries set by nature."

"It is what it is, Danny," Sam said softly. "Things happen in life because that's the way it was intended. We don't know what this life has planned, all we can do is prepare for it to the best of our ability. We still have an opportunity to love them. We won't be able to raise them for a few years now, though."

"Because they don't belong here," I said softly. That was my argument but I just didn't have the strength to argue. Vlad nearly killed Sam and I thought he was attacking Tucker and Lilly. The last thing I wanted to do was argue with them. I was too scared.

"We're not going anywhere," Tucker remarked.

"Sam and Jazz were right," I playfully retorted. "That is annoying!"

"Is he trying to push us away again," Sam asked. She was still perched on my neck so I know she knows I'm right here!

Tucker laughed. "No. He's afraid we were going to die. But you leave us no choice, Danny. You try to lock us out so we have to talk about you like you're not here."

"It's just frustrating," I grumbled even though there was a smile on my face.

Sam kissed me on my cheek, laughing. "I'm sorry. Are you trying to push us away again," she asked, through laughter.

"I'm over that," I said softly. "I need you guys. I've accepted that fact over the one that you guys are in danger because of me. I know you guys can handle this life. I was so wrong to have pushed you away."

"About time," Tucker smiled at me. I kicked my legs down from the windowsill and turned in my chair to be facing them. Sam stood up and walked around our chairs all the while holding onto me. She sat on my lap while I held her waist.

"I love you guys more than you could ever imagine," I said, rubbing my nose to Sam's. Sam lifted her arms around my neck, leaning into my chest. "I still hate hurting you guys but I know I have to tell you how I feel. I have to keep you informed."

I looked over to Tucker and instantly knew that I wasn't the only one who keeps things from his friends. Tucker cracked a small smile at me but I could see the sadness at the core. "I'm just thinking about Valerie. I haven't seen her in a couple days."

"How did you two get together," I asked. "I don't want to hurt you so if you don't…"

"It's okay," Tucker said softly. "I don't mind talking about it."

"It's quite a funny story," Sam laughed.

"It wasn't funny at the time," Tucker laughed. "I had a date with Cassandra. You had been gone for about a week and a half and I decided that I could call her. I picked her up in my limo and we went to C.J.'s. Val was there." Tucker laughed. "She came unglued when I pulled Cassandra out on the dance floor. Cassandra and Valerie got in this epic fight. I have to say that Valerie swept me off my feet. For her to challenge Cassandra for me… we talked that night after Cassandra stormed off and we went on our first date three days later."

"I am so sorry, Tucker," I replied.

"I'll talk to her," Tucker replied. "She knows we're Team Phantom. If anyone knows Danny Phantom, she'll know I'll know him."

I lowered my head as Sam held me tighter. I hated that I had done this. I've worked so hard to get Tucker to realize that he and Val could be together and when they finally done that, I ruined it. Tucker stood up from his chair and walked over to Lilly's bedroom. Sam positioned herself to peer at Lilly and Tucker from my lap. Tucker watched Lilly sleep.

"He's nuts about that girl," Sam said softly.

"I'm happy that he has something to distract him," I whispered.

"What's going to distract you," Sam asked me, hugging me.

"What do I possibly need distracting from," I smiled at her.

"Where do I begin," Sam joked. "You don't have to hide from us. We're here for you."

"I'm not hiding," I said softly. "This is difficult. I'm dealing, though. I just have to take it one day at a time."

"Don't dwell on what could have been," Sam put it simply. It was the same advice she had gave me when I became half ghost but I had misunderstood. Both Tuck and I had misunderstood.

"I won't allow this to make me bitter," I said, hugging her to me. Sam leaned into me and began to kiss me. I engaged as well.

Sam and I had remained abstinent since our first time. After Mom and I had that conversation, she had allowed Sam and I to stay in the same room but we have not had sex again. Neither Sam nor I have shown any interest in having sex again, at least not right now. The way we were kissing was no sign that we were ready to go again. Our relationship was very intimate but we knew when to draw the line. I really enjoyed that one evening of passion but I really wished we had waited. I can't imagine ever making Sam regret something I've done to her.

Sam broke our kiss. "I love you, Danny. I don't think I say that enough."

"It's not always about the words," I said softly, going back to holding her leisurely.

"That's true but I want you to hear it, too," Sam whispered.

"I know how you feel," I said softly. "I don't ever want you to doubt my feelings again. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"This is getting ridiculous," Tucker grumbled, propped up against the wall.

"What," I laughed at him.

"You two! I couldn't convince the two of you about the other's feelings and now you two are inseparable."

"You were right and we were wrong," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "I've paid you your money. What more do you want from me?"

"Maybe not to smother me in the mushiness. You two are becoming disgusting!"

"What," Sam declared incredulously with a laugh. Tucker wasn't being serious about this and Sam and I found this hilarious. As Tucker had said, he's been trying to get us together for years now.

"Exactly," Tucker declared. "When I told you Sam loved you before, you denied it. Now, you two are attached at the hip! What's the deal?"

"I don't know about Danny, but being away from him for seven weeks made me miss him more than normal. And don't say you didn't feel the same way. Just because you don't want to kiss him or touch him like I do doesn't mean you haven't been just as clingy!"

Tucker laughed out softly, standing up from his position against the wall. "I guess you have a point. We have kind of been inseparable!"

"I can't say that I don't enjoy it," I cracked a smile at them. "That tour was not only ridiculous and unnecessary, it was boring as hell! It might have been better if you guys could have tagged along."

"I know Dani kept complaining," Tucker chuckled. "She kept saying how unfair it was that she was the one who wanted to see the world but you were the one traveling."

I cracked a sad smile at the mention of Dani. "I wonder how she's doing," I said softly.

"I'm sure she's having the time of her life," Sam smiled at me. "I know I miss her. Like I said, she was no you but she was her own individual. She had her own qualities."

"Of course," I smirked. "She may have been based on my DNA but she wasn't exactly a clone. At least that's how I look at it. We were so similar yet so different that it just didn't make sense."

"How are you doing," Tucker asked me gently.

"Doing it day to day," I said, sighing. "It's been two days since I altered reality. I know this won't be fixed overnight."

"We're here for you," Tucker said softly. "It almost doesn't seem worth it, huh?"

"I've thought about that," I admitted softly. "Just to bring back that reality. Deal with the crazies and deal with Mom and Dad. Then I come to my senses. This is too big. There's too much at stake."

"You know it's not too late to include Mom and Dad," Tucker said softly.

"It's not about time," I said softly. "They'll never be prepared to deal with that reality. They'll never be able to understand why I risk my life."

"Neither do we," Sam said softly. "That doesn't mean we don't know it's necessary. When we first learned that you were prepared to die for this, we reacted badly, too, Danny. I'm not suggesting you let them know. It's completely up to you. I'm just saying that you didn't give them time to process it."

"I'll let them know after we graduate high school," I said with a sigh. "Lilly will be hunting with me by that point. Maybe I'll have a better perception of the way they see it."

"Oh, I imagine you will go nuts the first time she tags along," Tucker chuckled.

"Like you'll be any better," Sam laughed. "You experience everything Danny experiences so you have a connection that only he can have with that little girl. Face it! You're just as attached as Danny is."

"What do you mean he experiences what I experience," I asked, confused.

"Well, you and Tucker are so close that Tucker practically lives through you. Now, with his mind control, he can really live vicariously through you."

"So it's not a real power," I asked to clarify. There's still a lot I don't know about their powers.

"Not as of yet," Sam chuckled. "Give it time, though!"

I looked out the window again as we fell into a silence. Things were happening so fast with their powers. Honestly, it scared the hell out of me.

,

Saturday was a somber day. It was hard to escape the fact that the Calloway's would be going back to Texas soon because Mom and Dad Number Three was there all day. They had visited some other friends the last few days (really, just the last two) but they left the last day for family. I kept having that urge to run all day but I forced myself to endure it. I can't run from this problem. It won't disappear just because I run. Everything about the day seemed normal which was the objective our parents wanted to achieve however the normalcy was a reminder of what was to come.

We ended up staying up the entire night talking. Not even Mom and Dad Number Three went home which was bizarre. By dawn, the temperature in the room dipped twenty degrees it felt. Morning light meant our time was down to hours. That was a fact I don't want to face.

As our Mom's went into the kitchen, I got that overpowering feeling to flee. I took a shuttering breath, trying to control that impulse. I've never been one to run but I've finally found something that makes me want to take flight instead of fight. I haven't felt this small and insignificant since Vlad was raping me and it was an odd feeling. I've practically been an adult for a year now and here I am feeling like a defenseless kid. I don't do defenseless so maybe that's why I want to run.

Sam gave me that encouraging look and Tucker rubbed my arm. I couldn't bring myself to look at Brit. If anyone needed the encouragement, it should be her. Come tomorrow, I'll still be surrounded by my friends and I'll still be home. It's Brit who's leaving the comfort of home and going to a place where she knows her mother has no chance of survival. I choked as the thought raced through my head.

"It's okay," Jazz said softly. I couldn't take it. What part of this is okay? They'll be a thousand miles from me. I'm fast but I can't be somewhere if I don't know I'm needed there. Mom is in her final stages of this disease. It could move slowly but more likely it'll spread through her body like wildfire with nothing slowing it down but a few sessions of healing.

"Danny," Brit said softly. My heart constricted at hearing her voice. Don't tell me she's trying to comfort me. That is fucking backwards!

"I'm sorry, Brit," I said, my voice broken. I cleared my throat. "I'm here, honey."

"I'm older than you," Brit gave me a lopsided grin. "Don't forget that!"

I laughed but it was still being drowned by the sadness I was feeling. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and I thought I'd break down. I took a deep breath and controlled my dam of emotions. "Maybe so but I've always been the stronger one of us."

"It's okay to relinquish that control," Sam said softly. "Let someone else take the lead."

"That's the only thing holding me together," I said softly, lowering my head. This telling everyone what's on my mind is so bizarre. I would have never told them that before.

"Who's together," Tucker asked softly. "I don't know about you, but I'm coming apart right now. It's okay." He still gave me an encouraging smile though. _We're not fragile, you know. We can handle your broken heart._

"I know," I said softly. I was responding to his thought only, though. "I can't come apart, though. All my strings are attached. If I let one go, I'll lose them all. One meltdown at a time."

"If that's what you want," Jazz said softly. "Just keep talking, though. It's better if you share the burden."

I sighed. Please don't put it that way. I'd rather look at it like I'm including them in my life than in my burdens. They're not that strong, I'm afraid.

_You'd be surprised_, Tucker said, giving me a smirk_. It's like what Sam said last year. We're the nail board act. We can lay on the board but remain safe because we spread the dangers out._

I guess, I said, taking a breath. "This is new to me. I still have the urge to protect you and I guess I always will. I guess you guys will never be strong enough in my mind." I laughed. "I guess it's like a parent saying their child is old enough."

"Well, we're not your children," Brit smirked, "so stop treating us like them." She reached her hand to rub her back but we knew what she was doing. Lilly was with Brit for the moment.

"No one's keeping it together, son," my dad said softly. "We all hate to see them go."

I took a deep breath. I wanted to ask why do they have to go but I knew that answer better than he did. "I know, Dad. I just want them to stay."

"We'd all wish they'd stay but all of Marcie's doctors are down there in Texas. It'd be too dangerous for her to switch doctors."

That wasn't the reason. I guess that's the reason the Gauntlet came up with but I know I didn't make it that way. Maybe I could handle that thing even better than I thought I could. "Well, at least they're out of Nancy's house," I sighed, content. "They can still see her but she won't be controlling them."

"We've been thinking about putting Wayne on the Division's payroll," Dad said softly. "He'll get a good salary for just being a member."

"Actually," I said softly, "I fired Carson Billings." I watched his reaction. Dad was surprised. "You know we've had some complaints about him. Brit's the new regional superintendent."

"Danny," Dad declared. "Does she even know how to do that job?"

"Not yet," I replied softly. "I'm going down there after school Monday and showing her around. She'll make a lot more money than Dad ever could as a Divisional therapist."

"No kidding," Dad chuckled incredulously. "What did Samuels have to say?"

"Where do I sign," I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Dad laughed. "Right."

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Brit laughed at Dad's reaction. Since when has Samuels ever questioned me? Of course he signed anything I handed him.

Samuels had been staying at the new camp he was constructing since I altered reality. With everything back to normal, he was no longer required in Washington, DC every waking moment so he came back to Amity Park but I still wasn't ready to forgive him for his betrayal. I used the Gauntlet to make him stay at the camp because Grandpa was here. Samuels wouldn't want to overstay his welcome with Grandpa living here now.

Grandpa was still staying here but you could hardly tell it. He always stayed in his bedroom. I didn't know for sure, but I think Grandma Miranda was in there with him and they were catching up. He came down for meals and I saw him every once and a while when I was heading out for my late night shift. He was usually getting ready for bed at that time.

Finally, it was time for breakfast and Grandpa showed up just like always. We sat down and ate but I pushed my food around more than I was eating it. It was the first time I'd missed a meal in at least a month. I didn't eat a lot on the tour either due to the stress. I downed my cup of coffee and excused myself. Lilly, I called in my mind. I felt her land on my shoulder.

_Where are you going_, Tucker asked me softly.

Just to the roof, I said softly. I need some air and some time with her. I'll meet you guys later. Do you want to meet at headquarters or stay here?

_I want to see her_, Tucker said. _Give me a moment_. The connection broke momentarily then he reconnected. _Headquarters_.

See you guys there soon, I said softly. As I reached the top of the stairs, I flew through the roof and landed on the ops center. Lilly appeared right in front of me. "Come here, you," I said, my heart sagging.

"Daddy, we're all going to miss Aunt Brit," Lilly said, landing in my arms.

"I know," I said softly. I wrapped my arms around her and my heart warmed just a fraction. "It's just Grandma Marcie," I said softly. "She's really sick."

"I'm half ghost, too," Lilly said softly. I cradled her in my arms. She shouldn't know what that means. "It's going to work out, though. I've seen it in my dreams."

"Oh, right," I said, trying not to show how disappointed I was that she had that power. "I forgot you inherited that from me."

"Grandma Calloway is there when I grow up," Lilly said, childlike. "She must survive."

"Of course," I said, putting on a smile. I couldn't bear to tell her that those dreams sometimes change. If this is the only place she can still be a child, then let her.

,

I was starting to feel better when my ghost sense went off. Suddenly, I was upset again. However, it wasn't what I thought it was. Grandma Miranda took a seat beside of me. She shouldn't know that I'm a ghost. I gave her a smile.

"I know you're hurting," she said softly. "You don't have to hide that from me."

"Well, hello, Grandma. How are you," I asked, a chuckle in my throat.

"Please," she retorted to me playfully. "Like no one knows where Rafe has been spending all his time."

"We had a hint," I gave her a friendlier smile.

"I just want you to know that we're here," she said softly.

"Speaking of which: how did you know I was here," I asked, confused.

"I could sense you," she smiled warmly at me. "Things are so different since I crossed over. It's like you. I can sense the difference between you and your parents. I know something is up."

"Don't worry about it," I said, swallowing hard. I don't know what Grandma would do if she found out.

"I do worry about it," she said softly. "Carla and David know something about you that I don't know. There's something about you that you want no one to know."

"There are a lot of things I keep from my parents," I admitted.

"All children keep secrets, I have no doubt there, but if it's serious like I think it is, you need to tell Jack and Maddie," Grandma replied softly.

"I've already tried that, Grandma," I admitted with a sigh. "This is my only option."

"So we have had our memories altered," Grandma implied.

"Yes," I admitted. "I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Grandma said softly. "You chose to do that."

"They forced my hand," I declared, angrier than I expected.

"I'm sure your parents didn't want to lose that memory," Grandma said, keeping her cool.

"They didn't," I said, hanging my head. The conversation with Mom from earlier this week returned. I swore a pin went through my heart. "I didn't want them to forget either," I said softly.

"It's not too late," Grandma said softly.

"No," I agreed. "It was never time."

"Who's the child," Grandma asked me and I panicked. Lilly was invisible. She went invisible as soon as our ghost senses went off.

"What child," I asked, swallowing hard.

"Don't play dumb," Grandma scolded. "It's around here somewhere. I can sense it."

"So you don't see it," I asked, softly.

"Of course not," Grandma replied. "There's a ghost child here somewhere. I can barely sense it but it's here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to keep cool. "I can't sense things like you do."

"Right," Grandma cracked a smile. "I keep forgetting that about Rafe, too." I controlled the urge to release a deep breath. "I wonder where it is?"

"I don't know," I said softly. "I know that there are a lot of ghosts around. Sometimes, they haven't crossed over." I tried my best to send her a pointed look.

It must have worked because Grandma started laughing. "Right! Oh, well, if you don't want to talk about what's bothering you, I'll be leaving now. Rafe will be coming back to the bedroom soon. I don't want him to worry."

"You never left him after you died," I gave her a small smile. "It figures you wouldn't leave him after you crossed over."

"Even if he doesn't want me, I'll always be around," Grandma said softly. "I wouldn't mind if he moved on with his life but—," she grimaced. "I think if he hasn't done so in thirty years, I think it's safe to say he won't ever."

"It's a good bet," I cracked a smile.

"Be careful," Grandma gave me a pointed look. "All it takes is one goof up!"

I laughed, getting her point when she looked down to the ground. She was afraid I was going to fall. "I'm always careful, Grandma. You go back to Grandpa."

"Okay, baby," Grandma replied. She phased through the roof, not even bothering to go like a human.

_That was close_, Lilly thought in my head. I chuckled, laying my hand on her head. She was perched on my shoulder the entire time. I agree. That was close!

,

When Lilly and I made it to headquarters, Tucker was waiting with open arms. Brit was on the couch, a distant look in her eyes. I looked to Sam.

"Your parents wanted us to tell you that you'd be leaving at three o'clock," Sam said softly, glancing at Brit. I looked to my watch and it was a little after ten. Less than five hours to go.

I nodded, walking over to the couch. I didn't know what to say but I had to try something. I took a seat and Brit looked up at me. She was remaining brave but I knew this was killing her. "There's no way around it," Brit said as if she too had the ability to read minds. "We'll try to keep Mom alive for as long as we can, but we also have to be prepared for the worse."

"I'll heal her some more before you leave," I said softly. "I can't make any promises but I'll do my best to keep her alive, Brit."

"I know you will," Brit gave me a small smile. "The only thing I want from you is a promise that you'll stay in contact. I know you are busy but please, drop me a line or call me once and a while."

"We'll even drop by every once and a while," I said, cracking a smile at her.

"And try to move away from Vlad," Brit said, giving me a look. I hadn't told her what happened Friday night but she must know something's up and she would know who could affect me this way.

"I have no plans to go back to him, Brit. I love Sam," I said softly.

"And keep that relationship strong," Brit added. She has a lot of 'one conditions.'

"I will," I chuckled. "So," I said, nudging her gently. "Have you gone to see Mikey?"

"No," Brit scoffed. "I was planning to see him when school started up," she said, bowing her head.

"It's not too late, ya know," I said, relaxing.

"I know," Brit gave me a sad smile. "I just don't want to get him back to lose him again. I mean, we won't be able to be together until college."

"There's always e-mail, cell phones and video chat," I pointed out.

"I know," Brit nodded, "but I want to remain old fashioned. You can't love someone through technology like you can in person."

I chuckled, lowering my head. "It's your choice. Just know the longer you wait, the more chances he has of being taken."

"I pity that person," Tucker added, laughing.

"Trust me," Brit looked at me, "he can date anyone he wants but when momma comes calling, he'll drop everyone!"

I chuckled, glad that she's got a little pep.

,

We spent our remaining time chatting and hanging out. We got a few ghost alerts but we left them to the ghost hunters. A quarter until three, Tucker handed Brit a small backpack. "This should have everything you'll need. I have dehydrated the items so all you have to do is add moisture."

"Okay," Brit said, placing it around her shoulder. She gave Tucker a big hug and picked up Lilly. "I'm going to miss you, baby girl." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of your parents, okay. Make sure they stay together."

"You can count on me, Aunt Brit," Lilly replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lilly-Bear," Brit said, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Brit handed Lilly back to Tuck, rubbing her hair.

"Take care of yourself," Sam said, her voice gruff.

"You too, Manson," Brit said, mirroring Sam. They remained frozen for a few moments then embraced.

"Thank you for knowing what I was too blind to realize," Sam said.

"That was the only reason I picked on you," Brit replied, getting choked up.

"Don't get sentimental on me," Sam playfully retorted.

"I just wanted you to know," Brit said softly. I wondered if she was even speaking loud enough for a normal person to hear. I know I shouldn't hear her. "Back when Danny broke his leg and I said what I said. I even knew back then. You couldn't possibly be Danny's sister because you were destined to be his girlfriend."

I chuckled in disbelief. "I broke my leg when I was nine!"

"I'm telling you," Brit said, giving me a disapproving look. "I've been trying for years."

"What did you tell her," Tucker asked.

"Only family was allowed in and Sam wasn't family," Brit laughed.

"She shut the door in my face," Sam declared in disbelief. "I was furious!"

"And that's where the feud started," I laughed, getting it. "I swear! The feuds in this group start from the stupidest things!"

Sam glared at Tucker and I realized I done a no-no. "Thanks, Danny," Tucker retorted. "Please, Sam, it's been nearly a year since we made up!"

"In two hundred years, ask me then if I've forgiven you. It's too soon, now," Sam declared.

"Sam," I said softly. "Leave him alone."

"He had known how I felt about you for a year when he thought that I'd want you any other way," Sam seethed. "I'm sorry, Danny, but that's unforgivable!"

"Why didn't you tell me, then," I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Why didn't you," Sam retorted on me. I repressed my urge to smile. I was distracting her and that's what matters.

"I feared screwing up our friendship," I said simply.

"I feared you'd reject me," Sam said, lowering her head.

"And we were both wrong," I said softly. "Tucker has told us both that we were wrong. Tuck told us how the other felt but we ignored him. Shouldn't we be the ones apologizing to him?"

"That's a minor offense," Sam seethed, glaring at Tuck. Okay. Change of plans.

I walked over to her. "Come on, Sam. It's not that big of a deal. Tucker misunderstood…"

"Big time," Sam seethed.

"You're so far ahead of us, what else would you expect but for us to not follow you," I said softly.

"You can cut it out," Sam declared. "I'm still angry and I will be for an eternity."

I groaned out, "When in doubt, do this!" I spun her over and kissed her. Tucker started laughing.

I'd cut that out if I were you, I shot at him.

_She doesn't know what one plus one is right now_, Tucker snickered. _I'm safe._

I turned Sam up but she looked completely dazed. Tucker and Lilly started snickering out loud while Brit tried covering her reaction with her hand. I watched Sam intently as she came to her senses. "What were we talking about," Sam asked, a little woozy.

"We're heading out," I said softly. "I wanted you and Tuck to watch Lilly while I was gone. Is that okay?"

"Oh. Oh, of course. We'll take good care of her. Do you want her to stay here at HQ?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "Grandpa's not going. It's best for you to stay here."

"We'll take care of her," Tucker said softly.

"Well, stay out of trouble, Piggy Tails," Sam said.

"You do the same," Brit returned.

"Call me if you need me," I replied. I turned to Brit. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Brit sighed.

I powered up and took Brit's hand. "We'll get through this," I said softly.

"We'll try," Brit said, her voice catching. I flew us to Fentonworks, keeping my thoughts to myself. Even if Mom dies, we'll still get through this. In this family, death isn't the end.

,

Our family was waiting for us when we arrived although we still had a few minutes before three. We boarded the ops center in silence. No one wanted this and honestly, if the Gauntlet wasn't influencing them, they probably wouldn't be doing this. Both Brit and Jazz were right, though. With my decision to keep my powers a secret again, this was the only way. I've completely alienated Mom Number Two but Mom Number Three would have no such thing. My temperature is too high. My vitals are too rapid. I have to be mindful of how much space is between someone who doesn't know and myself or it could be a disaster. Avoiding Mom Number Two is so much simpler than avoiding Mom Number Three. She would demand an explanation whereas Mom Number One and Two just blame teenaged hormones.

We flew them to their new house and helped them unpack. This was the only place I used the gauntlet to alter something physically where I transported their furniture and belongings to their house. We helped them unpack the belongings they brought with them and helped them settle in. The goodbye was hanging in the air and it was heart wrenching. It wasn't like everyone didn't know that this would probably be the last time we'd all be together. Like I said, if the Gauntlet wasn't influencing their decisions, they'd probably stay in Amity Park because the fight is over. Her heart isn't strong enough to stand the chemo and the cancer is too far spread for surgery. She's basically waiting to die.

But not if I can help it. If I have to go to Texas once a month or even once a week, I will keep her alive. I can't heal her entirely because I am planning on letting her remember. Dead or alive, she will kick my ass if I heal her without knowing the consequences. My only choice is to keep her alive until we graduate from high school, keep her alive until they're satisfied enough and heal her then. I have my hands full but by God I will do it. She's too important to me.

"When you're ready to come home, know we're waiting with open arms," Mom said, hugging Mom Number Three. "You always have family in Amity Park."

"I know," Mom Number Three said, returning the hug.

Dad and Dad Number Three were saying goodbye in their own way. Dad clasped his hand on Dad Number Three's shoulder. "Just remember, we're always a phone call away. We'll be here any time you need us."

Dad picked up the message and nodded painfully. "Thanks, Jack. I can't thank you enough."

"That's what we're here for," Dad nodded encouragingly. "Our kids consider themselves siblings, we've raised each other's kids and our wives are practically sisters. I think it's safe to say we're family."

"I agree," Dad Number Three smiled, though the pain didn't go away. This was hardest on them and we all knew it. We would be surrounded by those who loved us but they were isolated. It was so unfair… almost not worth it.

"You know our numbers and you know we're here," Jazz told Brit. I was standing with them but I could hear all the conversations going on. Mom telling Mom Number Three that she'd take care of Dad and Brit after the event and Dad saying we were here to help when it happened. I wanted to tell them right here and now that she wouldn't die but I couldn't make that promise. I don't like to break promises and now I'm even more aware of the promises I make. Making that promise to Mom last week was reckless of me. I had no right to promise I'd never take her memories. I have no right to make a promise that she'll survive cancer, either.

"Yeah," Brit gave Jazz a small smile. "Just take care of Danny for me. That's who I'm worried about."

"There's no need to worry about me," I said, turning to her. "I'll be fine."

"I didn't realize how much this was affecting you, Danny, but Sam, Tuck and Jazz do. I don't even think you understand how much this is affecting you."

"I get it," I said softly. "But I have no right to be hurting more than you are right now."

"We can't control how much something affects us," Brit said, cracking me a soft smile. "I'm only losing the physical form of my mother. How much have you lost already?"

"Not a damn thing," I retorted. I was surprised by the venom in my voice. "I'm sorry, Brit. That wasn't aimed at you."

"I'm not stupid," Brit said, cracking me a happier smile. "Open up to them, Danny. Sam, Tuck and Jazz can help, you know. And keep calling me. I'm not an invalid."

"I know you're not," I said softly. "I just don't want to overburden you. I relied on you so much when this first happened because we were so far away. That was wrong of me."

"What was wrong of you was relying on someone who was far away instead of someone who was close at hand. Rely on both parties."

"I will," I sighed. I gave her a hug, knowing time was running out. It was five thirty and I was a nervous wreck as it was. Sam and Tucker would try to go on patrol tonight, no doubt about it and I wouldn't be there. I'm nervous enough about Vlad. At least they were safe at headquarters. If they step out, they're sitting ducks if he decides to attack.

"Take care of that baby and send me some pictures," Brit said, pulling out of the hug. "I'll create a secret e-mail and send it to your team account so don't worry. We won't get her exposed."

"I'm not worried about that," I said, looking at her.

"Still, better safe than sorry," Brit gave me a pain filled smile.

"Take care of yourself, Baby Doll."

"I will," she smiled at me, her eyes filling with tears. "You take care of yourself, too, Ghost Boy."

I laughed a pain covered laugh, the tears filling my eyes as well.

"We love you," Jazz said, hugging Brit.

"I love you guys, too," Brit said, hugging Jazz.

"Danny," my mom called me. I took a breath and walked over to Mom and Mom Number Three slowly.

"I want you to behave for your parents," Mom Number Three said, looking at me seriously. "I want you to do everything you've ever wanted."

I nodded, unable to do what I wanted to do. I couldn't jump in her arms and I couldn't promise her she'd be all right. So I just nodded.

"Danny, aren't you going to hug Marcie," Mom asked me softly.

"I can't," I said, my throat clogging up. "Hugs mean goodbye. This isn't goodbye."

"We'll see each other again," Mom Number Three nodded an uncertain response. "You're right there."

"I love you, Mom," I said, my throat clogging up. "I can't explain it, but I swear we'll be together."

"I get it," she said softly. "You've known about your grandparents for a while. You know we'll see each other again." I nodded, still unable to explain. "This isn't goodbye but I'm still going to hug you." She came in and I tensed up. "You're not too big for a hug from me."

"Of course not," I said, struggling to keep my breathing under control. I decided now was the best time if there was any. I phased my hands in her back softly, filtering some of her blood.

"Be careful hunting those ghosts," Mom said, releasing me. "Keep your head clear."

I chuckled, thankful that I didn't get caught there. I released her as well, becoming solid again. "I'm always careful. Don't you worry about me."

"You're my boy. I'll always worry about you."

Like I said. I know I didn't have a choice.

,

We had left twenty minutes ago but I was still trying to control my emotions. I'll miss Brit but it was Mom Number Three that had me messed up. She'll be okay for now and I knew that but it didn't change the fact that her cancer has attacked so much of her body that it was only a matter of time before she needed another healing secession.

Mom kept checking on me but I was a mess. I was worried about Mom Number Three, hurting for Dad and Brit, worried about Sam and Tucker and struggling with my feelings about Vlad. Sam and I need to have a long conversation when I get home but first, I need to know how I feel myself. If only it was as simple as how I feel about Sam. If that was the only factor, then it'd be simple. However, it doesn't end there and I know that law is trying to capture me again. Then again, I know that isn't the complete truth I just can't stand to say it.

"Danny, are you okay, sweetheart," Mom asked me.

"I'm fine," I sighed though it was a bold-faced lie. I'm a nervous wreck. I'm a mess. I feel as if that place is a void, I'm right over it and this burden is as heavy as it feels. The only thing keeping me out of that place is Sam but I'm afraid she's not enough.

"I'm not blind, Danny," Mom said softly, walking over to me. She took my hands and I realized I was pacing. I stopped, pulling my hands out of hers. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried," I admitted softly.

"I got that," Mom said softly. "About what?"

"Brit, Dad and… Mom," I said. I was trying to capitalize on my lying skills again but it didn't work. Mom gave me a look. "I can't explain that."

"Are you lying to me again," Mom demanded. "What is it now?"

"I told you that I had a couple things I was keeping from you," I told her.

"You also told me you'd tell me the truth once the threat had cleared," Mom tried declaring but I could see and taste the confusion there. "Why haven't I brought this up sooner?"

I tried to remain calm. "Nothing happened, just like I said would happen. You don't need to worry anymore."

"You said it would happen in the next two months back in August. When did it happen and what was it?"

"You don't need to worry," I tried pressuring on her. She didn't look convinced.

"I'm worrying so tell me," Mom demanded.

I cracked a smile. "I'm sorry, Mom. I've already tried that."

Anger crossed Mom's features. I flinched and then started chuckling after I controlled my emotions. "Our memories have been tampered with, haven't they?"

"Mom, just please don't ask me to explain," I sighed. "I'm having enough trouble dealing with my decision."

"Your decision," Mom demanded. "You chose this."

"Things… didn't go as planned," I said, hesitating.

"What happened," Mom asked gentler.

I was taken by surprise. I guess I was reacting badly but I couldn't tell. I was so numb anymore. I experience slight moments of joy like during Mom's reaction but then I go back to this state of numbness. "I told you the truth. You guys handled it well for the first few months. Something happened and things changed. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Mom said softly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not," I replied. I sighed, "At least not physically."

"I know I'd never hurt you physically," Mom sighed. "I hurt you mentally or emotionally."

"Emotionally," I admitted. "We went four months of you having no problems and then suddenly, things changed. I know what went wrong and I know why they went wrong. As I told you before I erased your memories, I'll return them after we graduate."

"I was there when you erased my memory," Mom asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said, hanging my head. Jazz gasped. "You tried to talk me out of it and when you knew it was too late, you tried to get Dad. There was no other way."

"Will you tell me how you did it," Mom asked.

I thought about it. "You have no intentions to attack Phantom, right?"

"Of course not," Mom replied. "He saved the entire planet. I could never repay that back."

"Phantom has the Reality Gauntlet. He gave it to me so I could erase your memories."

"Oh, my God," Mom declared in a whisper. She covered her mouth and I hoped I hadn't made a mistake here. "Honey, do you know what that thing is?"

"Yeah," I replied. "We done some research on it together. You even helped us understand it."

"I helped Phantom control something that would erase my memories," Mom asked in disbelief.

"No one knew you'd have your memories erased back then," I said, lowering my head. "Not even me."

"So it really was recent," Mom asked. Her voice was calm.

"It all changed Monday and reality was altered Wednesday. Tuesday night you freaked and I knew what I had to do Wednesday morning."

"Danny, I'm so sorry," Jazz said, her voice breaking.

"I didn't tell you guys," I said softly. "I should have. Maybe that's what's got me like this. Having that conversation with her."

"You mean me," Mom asked.

"The old you," I said, looking to her. "There's a difference between you and her because what she knew and what you know is completely different." I took a seat, pulling my knees to my chest. Damn that ghost gang, damn those camera crews, and damn that ghost law. My life is spiraling out of control and I can't understand it.

"I'm sorry that I've caused you so much turmoil," Mom said.

"I'm pressed against a rock and a hard place. It was either risk innocent lives or hurt those of us who know of the risk. I won't risk the innocent."

Jazz took my hand and I noticed she had come to stand beside of me. "There are better people to discuss this with," she said softly.

I gave her a smile. "Right. Thanks."

"Oh, no! He can discuss this with us as much as he wants to," Mom declared, crossing her arms.

"All it will get us is having your memories erased again," I sighed. "I think I do need to shut up."

"I can't believe you told her what you did," Jazz snickered. "You know all that'll bring is trouble."

I held my head down, chuckling softly. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking."

She gave me a soft smile, pulling me to the cushions. "Don't be naive. You know as well as I do what you were thinking."

I took a slow breath, nodding. I glanced at Mom. "I miss it. Mom was right. She'd lose me if I did that."

"Sweetheart, I don't understand." Mom took a seat beside of me. "Can you fill me in a little bit? What did I know and what did I do wrong that made me lose it?"

I looked to Jazz since she was the clear headed one. Jazz sighed, crushed by the responsibility. "Something happened back in the summer that made us decide that we were going to include you guys in the secret. When the Disasteroid was over with, we thought the cameras had stopped filming but they hadn't. We told the world our secret and it got out of hand. Danny had decided to let everyone in Amity Park remember but then Monday night he got in trouble. You and Dad had to rescue him and it made you guys more aware. Tuesday night, you screwed up when you refused to let Danny do his job. One thing you've got to know about Danny is you don't step between him and his mission. Nothing good has come from it."

"Has this got to do with Danny ghost hunting," Mom asked, wrinkling her eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said softly. "There's more to it that you don't understand."

"The late night shift," Mom said, nodding. "You were hurt Monday, weren't you?"

"I could have gotten hurt," I altered the truth. "You and Dad had to step in and when you realized that I wouldn't stop what I was doing even though it could have hurt me, you cut in. I won't have anyone jeopardizing what I do. It's too important."

"And you're too important to me," Mom declared. Oh, no. "Danny, I have to agree with myself from that reality. If you're risking your safety, to hell with your mission. You're too important to us."

"Mom, you're treading down a dangerous road here," Jazz warned her softly. "That's the one thing that wins above all else. We learned a long time ago that we just have to accept that fact."

"What? That your brother would kill himself to defeat a ghost! I'm sorry, I can't accept that fact!"

"Then I'll have to make you forget again," I said softly. "Mom, some things are bigger than ourselves. Some things are more important than what we hold near and dear. I would have never risked my friendship with Sam and Tucker and I would have never given up my life here at home before the ghosts came out but now, I do it every day. I have a responsibility to the people of this town."

"Mom, if you know what's best, quit while you're ahead," Jazz summed it up.

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Mom warned me. I sighed, putting my elbows on my knees as I bent over.

"Is that it," I asked Jazz. "Do I have to completely cut them off?"

"I don't think that's the answer," Jazz answered softly. "I think if you cut them off, that's only going to get them coming at you stronger."

I let out a loud sigh. "I know. I miss when it was simpler."

"It's never been simple," Jazz sighed. "They just didn't know there was a need for concern."

"They'd flip if they knew the whole story," I sighed, looking to the clock. Patrol just started. I groaned, coming undone. "Oh, Sam. Tucker. Please, just sit on the sidelines until I get back."

Jazz chuckled. "Why would you say that? Like they'd ever hide."

I whined worriedly. "I know. They just don't realize who they're dealing with. If he makes it his mission to destroy them, they're dead." I moaned the next part, "And I'm gonna have to kill Lilly's father."

"What was that," Jazz asked.

"A certain flower," I replied, knowing she'd understand.

"I have no idea," Mom declared at the same time as me. "Was that even English?"

"Oh," Jazz nodded. "Is he giving you problems?"

"That's right," I declared. "You don't know!"

"What happened," Jazz leaned in.

"He showed up," I said, leaning back. "Let's talk. You know how it goes. He finds out about our situation and goes berserk. I swore he'd go after the flower and Tucker but he goes after her. He threw a fit! I warned him but then again, he's not that bright."

"Do you think he'll attack again?"

"I don't know," I said. I tried to keep my mind off the time but it kept coming back. I glanced at the clock again.

"You wanna contact them," Jazz said, raising her eyebrow on contact.

"I've been thinking about it," I sighed. "I just don't think it's going to work."

"What are they discussing now," Dad asked, taking a seat beside of Mom. Dad had been flying the plane but I think he put it on Auto-Jack. I hope.

"Uh, Dad," I asked, implying.

"I'm not crazy, son," Dad chuckled.

"Good," I sighed.

"Our son erased our memories and is risking his life," Mom reported matter-of-factly. "Now, they're talking about a man who's trying to kill Sam and Tucker over some flower. I think it's Vlad."

"What," I asked, cracking a smile. "Why would you say that?"

Jazz jabbed me in the side and I knew I responded too quickly. "You know Danny and his relationship with Vlad…"

"There isn't one," I cut in.

"Exactly," Jazz retorted. This was staged. "What he meant to say is while Vlad has many faults, luckily he hasn't targeted Sam and Tucker."

"Lucky for him. Unlucky for me. That'd give me grounds to kill him."

"Then who are you talking about," Dad asked.

"I remember when Vlad showed up and wanted to talk and such. Sounds like him to me."

"There's a lot you don't know," I replied. Won't be if I don't curb this, though.

"So, who is it," Dad asked me. "You should be able to tell us that much, right?"

"A ghost," I replied. "I guess the proper response would have been obliterate him."

"A ghost attacked you over a flower," Mom asked incredulously.

"Use your noggin, Mom," Jazz declared, rolling her eyes. "It's a code!"

Mom blushed. "Right."

"So, who is this flower," Dad asked.

"It's no big deal," I sighed, looking to the clock again. Could I slip out? Would I be able to fly home without being caught by Mom and Dad? My cell phone rang and I jumped. I pulled it out, answering in a tone that couldn't have been human.

"I knew he'd be panicking," Tucker's voice came over the line. "You can calm down, Danny. We aren't going out."

I sighed in relief. "Thank God. I've been freaking out."

"It's too dangerous. One of us couldn't go out while the other babysat and I wouldn't dare bring her along. What else could we do?"

I couldn't begin to explain how good it felt to know this. "Just stay on your toes. Just because he don't know where HQ is doesn't mean he can't teleport right to you. That's how he…" I trailed off. "Well, he found me that way before."

"What was that," Tucker asked. "Damn, I can't get a clear frequency over a phone. It sounds like a bad-signal reception. Your thoughts are warped and they drop out frequently."

"I'll explain when I have a better opportunity," I replied. "I don't want to keep secrets from you guys anymore."

"Good," Tucker retorted. "Cause that lying shit has gone on long enough. I never realized how much you lied to us before I could read thoughts."

"I know," I said softly. "I swear, those days are over. I'm just trying to get control over my life." I sighed. "How is she?"

"She's missing you," Tucker chuckled. "Everything's 'you can't do it like Daddy can.' I swear, you'd think she's been spoiled her whole life."

"Don't get jealous," I smiled. "She's the same way with me. She loves you like crazy, too."

"She's something else," Tucker said with a smile in his voice. Lilly loved us so equally that sometimes I got jealous. I know it's irrational but hell, I delivered her! "Just relax for the rest of the way home. We'll be waiting with open arms."

"Okay," I smiled. "Thanks for calling."

"No problem," Tuck replied. "No. You can't talk to Daddy. Daddy's around Grandma and Grandpa."

"Tell her I'll be home soon," I replied, smiling broadly.

"I will," Tucker chuckled. "Lilly! You're pulling my hat down!"

"I want to talk to Daddy," Lilly's voice came over the line. I chuckled, covering my mouth. "Daddy! When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home soon," I replied, refraining from calling her a pet name.

"Can't I go on patrol with Mommy and Uncle Tucker," Lilly asked. "I'll be safe."

"No," I kept my voice calm. "You know better than that."

"You'll be home soon you said," Lilly complained. "Why not?"

"You know why not," I replied, my voice slightly scolding. "You just be good, okay."

"Okay, Daddy. We'll wait for you," she resigned. "But—."

"No, you can't go out with me when I get home," I replied before she had a chance to ask. "And you know the reason for that too, young lady."

"Who in the world," Mom asked. Oops.

"Sorry, Daddy," Lilly said, her voice breaking.

"Oh, honey, don't cry," I said, blocking my parents out. "I'm okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Come here, Lilly-Bear," Tucker's voice came over the line in a muffle. "You don't need to worry, princess. Daddy's okay."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Lilly said, her voice small.

"Don't you worry," I replied, feeling the urge to be there. "I'll be home soon, sweetheart. Just remain brave, okay. I promise, I'll never leave you alone like I did before."

"I know, Daddy," Lilly sniffled. The urge intensified. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you so much, my little buttercup," I said softly. "I'll be home soon."

"Bye, Daddy," Lilly replied.

"See you soon, D," Tucker replied.

"Bye, guys," I said, listening for them to hang up. The click came but I held the phone.

"It's tough, isn't it," Jazz said softly.

"The worst part was I was okay until I heard her voice break," I said softly. "I didn't even think of the repercussions on her."

"She's a tough one," Jazz said, nudging me. I gave her a weak smile. "She'll be okay."

"Who is she," Mom asked. Dad looked as confused as Mom.

"She's the flower," I admitted softly. "You don't need to worry." I kept my head down because if I looked in their eyes, I'd spill the beans. I wanted nothing more than to tell Mom and Dad about their granddaughter.

"She's a ghost child," Jazz explained. "She's kind of taken a liking to us."

I snapped to Jazz in shock and anger. How dare she tell them that Lilly was a ghost? What if they want to do some experiments on her?

"She's a ghost child," Mom asked, her voice displaying that enthusiasm.

Jazz gasped. "Absolutely not! How could you even think like that?"

"Just a few—," Mom began and I snapped my head up.

"Oh, no," Jazz said softly.

"Over my dead body," I declared.

"This conversation is over," Jazz declared. "I regret telling you now."

"She'd be fine," Mom brushed it off.

"You'll get to her over my dead body," I declared. I couldn't control this burn in my gut. I know they have no restraint when it comes to testing a ghost but a little baby? I now know they'd never destroy a ghost but that doesn't mean a child should be tested on like a lab rat.

"Danny, honey, what has you so upset," Mom asked in concern. "You've never had a problem in us testing ghosts before."

"This isn't any ordinary ghost," I declared, throwing my hand out to her. I felt my eyes glow and that brought me back to reality. I realized I was overreacting. I took a deep breath. "Mom, she's five months old."

Mom's face distorted and became horrified. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. Absolutely not! I thought she was a toddler or something the way you were talking to her."

"She's advanced," I explained. "She had to support herself from when she was a month old."

"I'm so sorry," Mom said, looking to Jazz. "You must think I'm awful."

"Yeah," Dad added softly. "Not an infant. Never."

"Is she really just five months old," Mom asked in surprise. "Like she became a ghost five months ago and she died when she was an infant."

I looked down, the memories of my twins in my mind. "Yeah," I said softly. "Her parents entrusted Team Phantom with her protection and that's what I'm going to do."

"Why did her parents seek you guys out," Dad asked. "Are they from Amity Park?"

"Sorry. Client's confidentiality," Jazz thought of a clever way out. Mom and Dad huffed.

I sat back on the couch, relaxing again. We'd be home in ten minutes and my baby would be safe in my arms again.

,

We went on patrol that night but only because I kept telling myself that I had to go. I kissed Lilly a thousand times it felt like when Tucker handed her to me. Lilly started apologizing to me but then she started scolding me.

She's a lot like Sam in the affection department. It's strange, but she has all of our qualities in her. She has Tucker's affection-loving quality up until it's borderline ridiculous then she takes after Sam. Lilly's like me in the sense that she takes a lot of the blame on herself. She's smart like Jazz and my parents and she's mischievous like a better Vlad. Lilly's intuitive like Brit, nurturing like Mom Number Three and fierce like Mom Number Two. She's got a little bit of everyone in her.

By the time I came back home, I was desperate to have her with me. However, what I found surprised the hell out of me. Mom and Dad were in Jazz's bedroom… and Lilly was visible.

"Mom," I asked, panicked. "Dad," I choked out. I went in protective mode in an instant. "What are you doing here?"

Tucker had Lilly in his arms, shielding her from my parents. "Answer him!"

"We knew you guys were watching a ghost child and we knew you'd never take her on patrol so we tracked her down," Mom replied softly. All I heard was they hunted her.

"Like an animal," Sam spat. "Did they hurt you, baby?"

"No," Lilly laughed. "Calm down, you guys. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are cool."

I walked over, stroking her cheek gently. "Are you sure?"

"You don't have to protect them," Sam added, ruffling her curls.

"I'm not," Lilly laughed.

"Seriously, they've been supportive," Jazz replied. "I reacted like you guys did. I would have done anything to protect her, you know that. They're cool with it, though."

"We just want to know when a child is living under our roof that isn't our own," Mom replied.

"I don't appreciate you hunting her, though," I said, taking her hand in mine. "She's not an animal."

"Agreed," Tucker added harshly.

"All we said was we tracked her down," Dad replied. "We didn't imply we shot her or anything."

"You'd better never hurt a hair on her head," Sam retorted, glaring. "We'll declare war on you if you ever do."

"Sam," Lilly said softly. "It's okay."

_I am so sorry, Mommy_, Lilly thought in her head. I don't know if she meant to share that or not but Tucker fought to control his reaction. He kissed Lilly on the cheek, holding her against his face but I could see the pulling of his laugh lines. He was covering his reaction with Lilly herself.

"She's very precious," Mom replied. "I'd never guess she was only five months if I didn't see her for myself."

I released her hand, rubbing her hair gently as I walked away. "She's my responsibility. I have to make her safety the upmost of priorities."

"We all do," Sam added. Tucker relaxed her on his hip.

"Are you going back out tonight, Danny," Mom asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Tucker will take her for the night like he always does."

"I think Tucker's attached," Dad laughed softly.

"She's my buddy," Tucker said, balancing her on his hip.

"You said like he always does," Mom asked. "Why doesn't Sam take her?"

"I don't want my parents to see her," Sam said effortlessly. "She usually stays the night with Tucker because we don't want Danny to have to take care of her after staying out all night."

"Good idea," Mom replied. "But Tucker needs his sleep, too. We could help take care of her. What are you going to do when school starts up?"

"I don't know that yet," I sighed. "But I still don't see what the big fuss is about. She can take care of herself. She hardly wakes up through the night."

"Still," Lilly said softly. She started reaching for me. "Please, Uncle Tucker?"

"Sure, Lilly-Bear," Tucker chuckled. I took her.

"There's my big girl," I cooed. I held her close, kissing her cheek. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I can stay up," Lilly said, over doing the hyperactivity. I gave her a pointed look. "I mean, yes, I am."

"That's my girl," I smiled. "We're going to take her to Tuck's. I'm late as it is."

"You want me to take her to HQ," Tucker asked.

I sighed. I really did but I couldn't keep putting their lives off. I gave in. "It'd probably be best. If he does come after her, you'd be safer there."

"I can take care of her. I'm just doing this for your sanity," Tucker replied.

I nodded, looking to Sam. "Will you go with him? You know… to help with the forces."

Sam smirked at me. "I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were," I smiled at her. "You know I worry."

"You kids can stay here," Mom replied. "We'll put up the ghost shield. We can protect Lilly."

I nuzzled her nose. "What do you say? You wanna stay here tonight or at headquarters?"

"Headquarters," she said without hesitation. I sighed.

"Don't worry about me," I scolded softly. "You are never a burden to me."

"I know," she smiled at me, nuzzling me right back. She looked to Tucker. "What do you think, Uncle Tucker?"

"We can stay here," Tucker replied. "If you're worried about waking up Da-Da-Danny," he released a relieved sigh, "we can go to a guest room." He finished the last of the sentence breathless. That was close.

I smiled. "See. But you never have a reason to worry about me."

"You just make enough sacrifices," Lilly said sadly.

I jiggled her, rubbing my hair in her face. She started giggling. "You're hardly a sacrifice."

"Okay," Sam spoke up. "My turn."

Lilly started reaching for Sam as my parents started laughing. "Tucker and Sam are staking claims but she asked for Danny. I think she has a favorite." We started chuckling as my parents didn't understand the relationship here. Of course she's closer to me. I gave birth to her.

"I've got to be going, buttercup," I replied.

"Be careful," she replied.

"I always am," I smiled at her. "One hair out of place…"

"I'll be dead," Tucker cut me off. "No one is putting a finger on this baby unless I'm dead and gone."

"I'll see you guys later tonight," I replied, walking out of Jazz's room.

"Danny," Mom called. I froze just outside of Jazz's room. "Please, baby, be careful. Don't kill yourself for anything."

"I'm not planning on it," I replied softly. I make no guarantees, though. I walked into my room and went out my window. I had to keep up appearances.

**AN: This chapter is for you readers who read chapter eleven before chapter ten. I hope this makes up for it. Chapter thirteen (I hope) will but up next Tuesday—October second. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter 13: Slippery Slope**

As soon as I saw him, I shot a blast at him and sent him flying. Vlad groaned, rolling over. "I take it you're still sore."

"Oh, you son of a bitch," I declared, encasing my hand in ice. I shot it at him but he teleported out and the ice froze the impacted snow from where he hit the ground. I turned around but felt his hand grab my elbow. My mind froze. "Get the hell out of my mind!"

"This is only temporary," Vlad groaned. He pulled the black box out of his coat pocket. He dropped it to my feet and released my arm as he stepped back. It expanded, trapping me inside.

"Let me go," I demanded.

"You forced my hand here," Vlad declared. He wasn't being his soft spoken self but he was far from being hateful. "You had to take that personally!"

"You tried to kill Sam," I spat. "That is personal."

"Please," Vlad scoffed. "If I had tried to kill her, the bitch would be dead."

I struggled to break my bondage but this held fast. "Don't talk about her like that," I spat. "Your daughter loves Sam. You hurt her right in front of her! What kind of father are you?"

"My daughter has just as much respect for me as you do," Vlad declared. "I gave her back to you! I let you take her Scott free. The least you can do is regard me with respect around our child."

"I do," I declared. "I have never spoke ill of you around Lilly. I can't hate you, Vlad! You are Lilly's father but, damn it, I will not fall in love with you!"

"You can't fight it," Vlad finally spoke the words. "Any relationship you form with Sam will never be enough."

"It's already enough," I spoke although I knew it was a lie. I wished it were enough but that doesn't make it so. There is still so much of our relationship that can't compare to the one I had with Vlad.

"Why do you deny the truth," Vlad asked. "You can barely mutter the words. I know you want me."

"That's the thing," I declared angrily. "I don't want you!" My voice dropped to a whisper. "I need you."

"Then why deny it," Vlad asked.

"Because it's not how I really feel," I declared, my voice shooting with energy. "It's this damn ghost law! How I really feel is I love Sam but I can't pull away from you long enough to control that impulse."

Vlad walked over to the box, kneeling to my level. He went to one knee, looking into my eyes. "You know I love you. You know you love me. You know what I've always told you is true. What more do you want?"

"I want to decide for myself," I declared. I couldn't fight the unease in my stomach. He was going to kiss me, I know it, and I won't be able to object.

"You are deciding for yourself," Vlad said softly. "Every time we are close, you choose. You call it the ghost law but really, it's your feelings."

"That's a lie and you know it," I spat. "When I'm clear headed, I want nothing to do with you."

"That's when you let her influence you. The Danny I know would never let anything influence him." I shuttered a breath. Don't call me Danny. I can't deny him when he calls me Danny.

"The Daniel you know was always being controlled," I said, my voice nowhere near the intensity I wanted it at.

Vlad came closer until we were almost touching. "You can't tell me what we had wasn't real," Vlad said softly. His smell captured me and I could taste the menthol on his lips. It was trying to take control again. "Then let it. Kiss me. Find out the truth."

"It's not the truth," I whispered, my heart catching in my throat. He was so close and the taste was so mesmerizing. I wanted to but I controlled that impulse… or I tried. I found myself in the back of the limo on the way to Saint Louis again. Wanting to control myself but always losing. The only thing I was really controlling was my actions. The impulse was wild in me.

"I won't take this from you," Vlad said softly. "I want you to kiss me. It doesn't mean anything unless you do."

"It won't mean anything even if I do," I whispered. Please, God, give me the strength to deny him. I can't do this alone. "Stop it, please," I begged, my eyes filling with tears.

"Kiss me," Vlad said urgently. "You know you want to."

That urge began to scream at me and it was hard to ignore. My insides began to tear at me, demanding me to meet his lips. Think of Sam. You can't betray her this way. "Stop it," I pleaded. I was losing. It was only a matter of time.

"I'm not doing anything," Vlad replied. I closed my eyes, desperately trying to close off the sensations I was feeling. However, as soon as I closed my eyes, those sensations became more aware to me. I felt something wet upon my lips and the sensations became stronger. I opened my eyes in horror but found that I wasn't as scared or angry as I thought I was. Vlad released the button and I leaned into him, kissing him deeper.

Something screamed at me but I couldn't hear what it was saying. Vlad wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt the pressure of his hands on my hips. I closed my eyes, sucking in even more of his taste.

"Get your hands off him," I heard a voice scream but I couldn't tell who said it or where it was coming from. I felt a rough shove and I hit the snow hard, the cold feeling gripping me. Someone landed on top of me. "Danny, that's not you. Come back to me."

I heard an explosion and I looked up. Vlad flew back several feet. I became more aware of where I was and what I had did. I looked up to see Sam. "Oh, God," I cried, grasping my hand to my lips. They were still moist. I gasped out in pain, wiping my mouth.

"It's okay," Sam said softly. She pulled me close to her as I began to cry. "It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I gasped out, breathing hard. How could I betray her like that?

"You didn't betray me," Sam said gently. Did I think that aloud? "It's okay, sweetheart."

"Where's Lilly," I reacted, panicked.

"Jazz has her," Sam said softly. "It's okay."

"Tucker," I snapped my head up. Vlad and Tucker were in a fight. Tucker had a bazooka but Vlad was his own weapon. "No," I called, flying towards them.

"Danny, get down," Tucker cried. "I got this under control!"

"You don't know him like I do," I screamed.

"I know him better than he knows himself," Tucker declared. Tucker shot a blast, throwing Vlad off his feet again. He barely had time to stand up before that. "Give it up, Plasmius! I have you outmatched."

"You are a mere mortal," Vlad screamed. "How are you doing this?"

"I'm not a mere mortal," Tucker smirked. "And I have you to thank for it!"

"Why can't I read your mind," Vlad demanded. "I've never had difficulties before!"

"You've never had to deal with someone more powerful than you!"

"No one is more powerful than me," Vlad roared. "And I will kill you for interrupting us!"

"There is no us," I declared. "You forced me!"

"You kissed me of your own free will," Vlad declared. "I didn't force you!"

"The hell you didn't," Sam retorted. "He never had a chance!"

"Stay out of this, bitch," Vlad retorted. "I've kept you alive because my girls like you but you are pushing your luck!"

"I'm not afraid of you," Sam retorted. "I love Danny ten times better than you ever did. I'll raise your daughter too!"

"Oh, no you don't," Tucker objected. Vlad gagged.

"What the hell," Vlad declared in surprise.

I snapped at him in horror. "You were going to choke her," I roared. I took a breath and Vlad looked at me in horror of his own.

"I'm going," Vlad cried. "Just don't do that!"

I released a small burst of the ghostly wail, shooting him away. I didn't even use an ounce of energy; just the amount of a powerful blast or a moderate blue beam. Vlad came up from his knees. "Don't you ever threaten them again."

"How did you do that," Vlad demanded of Tucker. "You were responsible. I know it!"

"Hell, yes, I was responsible," Tucker retorted. "I do the same thing you do except I'm better at it!"

"Get out of here, Vlad," I demanded. "Or the next one I will use will send you over the state line. And I won't be weak after this one."

"You and I will continue this conversation," Vlad declared. A purple light enveloped him and he disappeared.

I fell to my knees as soon as he was gone. Sam took my head in her hands and laid it on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You are not responsible!"

"I am so sorry, Sam. I swear I didn't want to do that," I cried, struggling to keep the tears away.

"It wasn't your fault," Tucker replied. I looked in the direction his voice came from and he had his hand clasped on my shoulder. I have already lost that feeling. _That's why you fell. How can you compete with that?_

"Feeling shouldn't mean more to me than Sam, though," I said softly. "How could I betray her that way?"

"You didn't betray me," Sam said softly. "You hurt yourself more than anyone."

"I am so sorry, Sam," I repeated.

"Apologize to yourself," Sam said softly. Sam and Tucker pulled me to my feet and we went home. They refused to let me finish the last forty-five minutes of patrol.

,

I rolled over and hit my alarm, moaning. "School," I groaned. "I forgot." I stood up and went to pick up Lilly. I still don't know what I'm going to do with her. I looked to the cots, sighing. "Sam. Tucker. Time to get up."

"What," Sam moaned. "Why," she asked. "It's six-forty-five!"

"It's also time for school," I groaned. She sat up.

"Crap," she cried. "I totally forgot!"

"Me too," I replied. "Can you wake up Tuck?"

"Sure," Sam said, stretching. She started to poke him.

I rubbed Lilly's chest gently. "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

Lilly yawned. "What's going on?"

"I have to go to school," I said, sighing. I so do not want to go but I have to. At least no one will know.

"Can I go with you," Lilly asked. "I'll go invisible!"

I looked to Sam who was trying to get Tucker awake even though he was sitting up and had his feet on the floor. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't have any problem with that," Sam replied. "I think it's better than leaving her with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Tuck."

"Yeah, yeah," Tuck mumbled. "Marvelous idea."

I cracked a smile, "Come on, Tuck. Open up those eyes."

"I will, I will," Tucker mumbled, sleepily. He normally wasn't this bad. It probably has something to do with using his powers last night. He's stayed up later than this and not acted this way before.

I picked up Lilly and packed her over to the changing table. I opened one of her drawers and took out an outfit. "This one or try again," I asked.

"Try again," Lilly said. "Something purple."

"That's my girl," Sam smiled. Sam was digging in my closet. "I need to bring some more clothes over here. I've used all the clothes I keep in your house at least ten times."

"We can go shopping in Texas if you want," I replied. "Or you can stay here and shop while I go."

"Sounds good to me," Sam smiled. "What do you say, Tuck?"

"Yeah. We'll go shopping in… Texas," Tucker mumbled. Sam broke out in a laugh. I sighed, walking over to him. I phased my hand in his arm and he snapped awake. Sam stopped laughing. "You didn't need to do that, Danny."

"You over exerted yourself last night. It took a lot of energy to keep up with Vlad."

"I didn't know, Tuck," Sam said softly. "I'm sorry I was teasing you."

"It's okay," Tucker smirked at her. "Like I wouldn't do the same thing to you."

"True," Sam smirked. She draped her outfit over her shoulder. I went back to searching for Lilly's perfect purple outfit. Tucker came to his feet, going for my closet.

I could already tell. We'd be coming in under the wire today. I need to get up earlier now that I have an infant I need to take care of.

,

It was a chaotic morning trying to get everything together. I packed the diaper bag, shrunk it, pureed some food up for Lilly and packed it, and then placed everything in my backpack. Finally, with eight minutes before the bell, we tried to get out of the house. Mom gave us grief. She wanted to know where Lilly was and she refused to believe we had dropped her off at my grandparents haunt. Mom didn't understand that we could still make it to school on time so she wasn't letting us off the hook that easily.

Seven minutes before the bell. "I swear we just dropped her off at Grandma's and Grandpa's," I cried. If we didn't leave soon, I'd have to go supersonic just to make it to school! This is ridiculous!

"You wouldn't do that," Mom said, crossing her arms. "You are too responsible for that. You are trying to take her to school with you. You don't have to do that. We can take care of her, Danny!"

"Mrs. Fenton, we really need to be going," Sam tried the same thing I tried earlier. Just like then, it didn't work now.

"It's too late to make it to school on time so you can just relax and hand me the baby," Mom replied.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get there as soon as we can," Tucker cut in. "You shouldn't hold us back even longer!"

"I'll be taking you to school today," Mom replied. "Right after I get the baby!"

I wished this was as simple to solve as Skulker was but not even I can get away with that so I'm certain Lilly can't either. I looked to my watch. Six minutes. We're going to be late! "Mom, please, can we discuss this later!"

"First, I want the baby and then I want you in the RV," Mom declared, crossing her arms. "Now!"

"But I really wanted to go to school," Lilly's voice replied over my head. I looked up to see her visible again. I sighed.

"You're too young for school, sweetheart," Mom replied. She held out her arms, "Come on."

"This stinks," Lilly grumbled as she flew off my head. She landed in Mom's arms. "Please?"

Mom chuckled. "You are just like Danny! Believe me, if you are just like Danny, as soon as you have to go, you won't want to."

Tucker whined, "I don't know how I feel about this."

"I know," Sam replied. "He's on a warpath. He might come after her."

"Then he'll have to get through us," Mom replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," we three reported at the same time.

"You've already proven you're not the best hunters, no offense," Tucker replied.

"Not just that," I sighed. "He has an advantage. All he has to do is come in and he could blend right in."

"I'm not going to let some stranger take her," Mom replied. "I'll keep her safe, I promise."

"I don't think we really have anything to worry about," Tucker reluctantly said. "I think Sam and I are his only targets. He doesn't want to kill us because that makes Danny sore but he feels our existence endangers his only real goal."

"So he may not attack us but you two," Mom replied. She didn't know who 'he' was but she was going along.

"We think," Sam replied. "I'm not convinced that he's not after them."

"Them," Mom cried. "Now he's after two people?"

"He is," Tucker continued. I could barely keep up with both of the conversations. "But he's trying to get two birds with one stone. That's why he's trying to kill you. Get rid of you and he gets rid of the one thing anchoring him to sanity."

"And get rid of you and he has no competition. They come willingly," Sam sighed in realization. I hope I'm following.

"Yeah, you got it," Tucker replied. Hello, Mom is right there! "Well, you have Lilly. Can we go to school now?"

_I did slip up but Mom thought I was talking to Sam. We're clear_.

Good. I looked to Mom.

"Let's get in the RV," Mom replied. I sighed. Maybe if Dad was driving we'd be able to make it on time but now we're definitely doomed.

"We'll just walk," Sam cut in.

"Now you're taking it easy," Mom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Get in the RV. Lilly and I need to go shopping anyway."

"What about Dad," Tucker asked.

"He's still asleep," Mom replied. "He sat up last night waiting for Danny to come in but Danny came in through the window. We don't know what time he got in."

"Half past one," Sam replied. "Why was Mr. Fenton sitting up for Danny?"

"Yeah," I added. "That's usually your job."

"I told your father about our conversation and he got really worried. He wanted to talk to you so he'll probably do it this evening."

"He'll have to do it after I get back from Texas," I replied. "We're going down there to show Brit her duties."

"Right," Mom replied. "Well, then before you go out on your second run or after you get back in, make sure to talk to your father."

"I will," I replied. I pulled out Lilly's diaper bag. "You need to hydrate it but here."

Mom smiled, "Clever. I didn't even think about a diaper bag."

"She still needs diapers," I smirked. "One of the few baby things she still needs."

We got in the RV and Mom drove us to the school. She had Lilly secured in the back of the RV in a place I had never even noticed was there. Then again, this is my parents I'm talking about. They have a dozen secret compartments that not even I know about. We made it to school twenty minutes late. The first time I'd been late to first period in months.

,

I checked in on Lilly by every means possible. I called half a dozen times, I texted I think three dozen times, I mentally checked on her three to five times and I talked mentally with her at least once every thirty minutes. I even flew to the house twice: once during a ghost attack in Mr. Lancer's second block and then again during lunch. I couldn't function and I had a hard time concentrating on anything that didn't have anything to do with Lilly. By the time I got home, I had to control my impulses. I was a normal teenager coming home to an average charge. I shouldn't be as obsessed as I was. Sam and Tucker on the other hand failed miserably.

"Danny," Mom smirked at me. "I have to say, son, that your implementing of your closet was well done and perfectly timed. I could not figure out why Lilly was telling me her belongings were in your room. I was certain there was nothing in your room like that."

"Well," I smirked, sticking my hand behind my neck. "I had nothing better to do with it."

"I just can't figure it out," Mom replied, puzzled. "I swore that happened back in May right before Vlad was elected. How could you have known you'd need the space?"

"Intuition," I said bashfully. "We have homework. We'll take her upstairs."

"I don't think I could pry her away from them two with a crowbar. You know, for someone who threatens their very lives, they don't hold it against her."

"She has nothing to do with that," Tucker replied. "She can't control what he does. He can't control what he does!"

I laughed, turning to the steps. We went upstairs and quickly finished our work. We had finished most of it during the day. I couldn't focus for long but I knew I had to go to Texas this afternoon so I forced myself to focus. By four o'clock we were done and heading down the stairs.

"Mom," I called. "We're heading out. Call me if you need us!"

"Already," Mom called.

"Go," Tucker declared. "She doesn't remember we have to go to Texas. We may get out of here on our own!"

"Keep your fingers crossed," I replied. It would make things so much more simpler. The more time I spend away from my parents and the more I keep from them the more I get better at it but for the moment, I'm doing poorly at keeping things from them. The world where I told them everything is too fresh in my mind.

We boarded the plane and was away by the grace of God.

,

We had just crossed the Arkansas line when the camera flipped on. "You didn't tell me you were leaving for Texas," Mom declared, Dad and Jazz behind her.

"Why wasn't I allowed to tag along," Jazz complained.

"Sorry," I smirked. "It was too opportune. I didn't think we'd get away without parental supervision."

"You weren't supposed to," Dad replied. "Maddie was supposed to tag along!"

"I told you," I smiled an innocent smile.

"Is Lilly with you," Mom asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's Sam's time to hold on for dear life while Tucker tries to get a hold of her."

"And he isn't going to do it," Sam replied. She had Lilly out in front of her chest, holding her by the butt. "He's had her for the last hour and a half."

"When do I get her," Jazz asked.

I scoffed. "After me! Jeez, people. Shouldn't I have more privileges to her?"

"No," Tucker and Sam cut in. Jazz chuckled only.

"Oh, I see," I smirked. "Lilly?"

Lilly flew out of Sam's hands, landing in my open ones. "Hey," Sam called in detest.

"I say he does," Lilly retorted playfully.

I kissed her head. "That's my girl!"

"You kids be safe," Mom replied. "And we will discuss this when you get home!"

"Also, Danny, we need to talk before you go on patrol tonight. No matter how late you get back, got it."

"Mom told me you wanted to talk to me," I said softly. "I always go in through my window. Sorry."

"Just talk to me before you go on patrol," Dad said. "We need to have a frank conversation."

"I won't change my mind," I replied softly. I balanced Lilly, trying to keep her out of the loop. She doesn't need to know that.

"Just remember," Dad added, looking at me through the screen. It was kind of creepy.

"Okay," I sighed. "See you guys later."

"Be safe," Mom replied.

"Love you, Lilly," Jazz called.

"Love you too, Aunt Jazz," Lilly replied.

I sighed, cutting the camera. "What are we going to do about them? I can't expect Lilly to call us anything but what she calls us and I can't expect Mom and Dad not to question the ease between us."

"I think Mom and Dad already have their answer for that," Tucker replied. "They've took it like we've been raising her for a long time. They think Lilly regards us as her family and I think they've accepted her as an adopted granddaughter. They know of the bond you share with her."

"But will it get too close to exposure," I asked, sighing. It was a rhetoric question.

,

When we made it to the Calloway's new home, Mom and Dad Number Three were waiting for us. They were not happy; not in the least. We still had parental supervision, Mom and Dad Number Three accompanying us to the divisional headquarters. Hempstead was near Houston which is where the divisional headquarters was located so it wouldn't be an inconvenience. I introduced everyone, including myself. I was only known by a few from this region but I was recognizable worldwide. If they don't know why they know the name Radar, they certainly remember when they hear Samuels's Radar. Brit was set up and I showed her the responsibilities expected of her.

It wasn't a very hard job. Before I became half ghost, I used to do this all the time except for Brit has a title higher than just my youth division supervisor. I'm still her superior because I'm the distributor but I have two jobs like Mom. Mom and Brit are equal in authority now.

It's a complicated thing to explain. Samuels is the big dog while Mom is the second in command. I bring in the third in command but I will run the entire division someday. Now Mom and I have two titles. Mom is the Superintendent of Region Three but above that, she is the expert; or the Intelligence Officer. I am the Youth Director of Region Three but above that, I am the distributor; or the Lieutenant Director. Brit is now the Superintendent of Region Four.

"This is so cool," Brit declared. "I knew you guys had power but this is insane!"

"It's a big responsibility," I replied seriously. "You can't let the power get to your head. That's what happened to Billings. He was the boss so he didn't have to answer to anyone. In the division, we take care of our fellow hunters, okay?"

"I got it," Brit said softly. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

I cracked a smile, "It's the truth. When you hold this much power, it's easy to forget you're just like everyone else."

"I'm not like everyone else," Brit declared in excitement. "I can send in militants!"

I smiled softly but I did have a fear. It was rare for it to happen but Carson Billings is the perfect example of the occupational hazards faced by divisional officers. Actually, there's a better example. The Guys in White.

"Just remember to set back sometimes and take a breather. We don't need another corrupted official in the country," Sam replied.

"Especially someone with this much control," Tucker added. "Only Samuels, Danny and Mom can veto your decisions. That's a lot of power."

"I've got it," Brit finally turned serious. "I know I haven't ruled with you guys but I think I can control it."

"I'm sure you can," I said simply. I looked to Mom and Dad Number Three. In this sense, I wished Mom and Dad would have tagged along. They have never truly got the gist of divisional power. Now they realize how much our government fears ghost exposure. They don't remember what it was like after the Disasteroid. We now know our government's fear was warranted.

"Are you sure she can handle this," Mom asked in horror. "I mean… no one should have this much control. Even the President has to ask Congress for a declaration of war. Brit alone could invade Mexico or something!"

"It wouldn't be the first time the division has led an invasion," I groaned. Their eyes widened. "Ghost exposure overseas and the government of that country wouldn't let us clean up the mess." I made a whistling noise, diving my hand in a wave. "Duty calls!"

"Who made that call," Dad asked in shock.

"The Director of that time," I replied. "It was at least fifty years ago. I'm not even sure where it happened at. Turns out it wasn't a ghost at all. They teach us that in camp so maybe we won't make another mistake like that."

"How do they have so much power," Mom asked. "Isn't this unconstitutional?"

I sighed. This was a touchy topic in the divisional. "The Constitution states that all men are endowed to peace, prosperity and the pursuit of happiness. Our forefathers took that statement loosely and said that in order to maintain that promise, we had to have an organization set up to keep the exposure of ghosts intact. Trust me, after witnessing what the exposure of ghosts does to a population, I know they were right. The masses can't handle this. So in order to keep the Constitution's promise, we were granted this much power. We were never meant to be more powerful than the president but we lobbied for that measure." I chuckled.

"And he didn't veto it," Dad asked in shock.

Sam laughed. "You misunderstood. What Danny meant was with such a big task at hand, the division could pretty much do anything. It's kind of like blackmail, I'm afraid to say. When someone has such a big secret hanging over your head and they have the tools to expose it, you'll bend over backwards to keep that secret intact. What authority the division doesn't have, they get it out of fear. They don't even have to threaten anymore."

"It's kind of why Samuels picked up shooting people to get his way… or when he's ticked off. I hate to admit it but the boss just may be the most corrupted official in the world." I swallowed hard, remembering a future where I let power get to my head. "That's why I have to remain clearheaded. I will someday become the boss. I don't want to shoot people to get what I want."

"You already do," Tucker snickered. I laughed when I realized I'd made a pun.

"I sorta do, don't I," I chuckled. "I shoot the ghosts who come into my town. I never realized that." Thanks, Tuck. I needed the laugh.

_I know_, Tucker added. _We should check back in on them. I'd hate to be fooled_.

I know what you mean, I replied. I want to believe Phantom has control over Plasmius but I have to remember that Vlad is both brilliant and patient.

_I have a hard time believing that there was a Phantom to pull out. He's leading us to believe he has a soul but I'm not sure I believe it._

I'm stronger now, I added. I'm not sure if I could beat him and survive but I know I can beat him.

_Don't talk like that_, Tucker replied.

"So, shall we go to dinner," Sam asked. "My treat?"

"Sure," Brit replied. I closed off the link with Tucker. Sometimes I open the link but most time I just let Tuck do it. It seems so much easier to him. "I'll call the driver."

"Good," I smiled, taking a breath. It's been three weeks since I've visited Clockwork. I guess I need to do it again.

,

It was after eight before we got back. I decided to just let the ghost hunters take care of the town and only use the radar to check on them periodically. They seemed to have things, for the most part, under control. Brit got her chance to say goodbye to Lilly the first time she saw her. I don't know if Mom and Dad told them about Lilly but I didn't figure they did. It would be hard to explain why I have an infant that isn't mine. Of course, that's an even more reason to fulfill my obligations to Lilly's 'parents.'

I really don't want my parents being around their granddaughter and not know who she really is. Mom and Dad will kill me when they remember again. Well, they're going to do that anyway. I just think I should come up with an obligation that can be solved and take care of it. I just don't know what I could use that would be warranting a protection detail.

I have to figure this out. I just don't know where to begin.

Tucker took Lilly to his house tonight but for the first time, I asked Sam to stay the night with me. She normally does it anyway but when Tuck goes home, she usually does too. Sam started to complain, saying she could handle Vlad, when I interrupted her.

"It's not exactly about that," I said softly. "I thought maybe we could take this time to talk."

"Oh," Sam said softly. She turned to Tucker. "You're not going to burst with jealously, are you?"

"To work on the kinks in your relationship? No. I want you two to be as strong as you can be."

"Thanks, Tuck," I said softly. "We'll hang out tomorrow. Okay?"

"Cool," Tucker smiled. He picked up Lilly's diaper bag. "Don't you two break up while we're gone. Lilly and I will kick your butts if you do!"

"That's right," Lilly added in a yawn. She has had her fill of excitement for the day.

"We're just going to be talking," I said softly. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"I will," Lilly said, yawning, "Daddy."

"Good girl," I said softly. Tucker and Lilly walked out my door, visible for the world to see.

Tucker! Hide her when she leaves these walls. I don't want to explain this to all of Amity Park.

_Right_, Tucker sent back sheepishly. Lilly disappeared.

"Okay," I sighed, disbelievingly.

"What was he thinking," Sam chuckled incredulously.

"It doesn't matter now," I replied softly. I closed my door and issued the silent proof walls. "But we have a lot to discuss, Sam. I'll be as honest with you as I can be. I won't hold anything back."

"Neither will I," Sam said, sitting down on my bed. I sat down across from her. We were going to have a frank conversation. This wasn't the place for comfort or fluff.

"I'm really sorry, Sam," I began. "I should have told you this from the beginning. Vlad was dead when I found him."

"What," Sam cried out, surprised.

"He was hit by the Disasteroid and I had to revive him," I said softly. "This all began then. I can't deny that it hurt me to think of him dead. I didn't realize this until I was certain Lilly was safe but I was spiteful with him from the beginning. You know how I regarded him before I altered reality. This has been going on since Wednesday."

"I'm so sorry, Danny," Sam took a deep breath. "Of course it hurt. You loved him. A piece of you still loves him. He's the father of your daughter. I can't expect you to hate him or wish him dead."

"I love you more," I told her urgently. "I know I kissed him. I don't know who started it, but I partook. I might have even done more with him if you hadn't shown up."

"Danny," Sam said softly. "I promised you I'd be honest with you but I don't know how to tell you this."

"What," I asked, confused. It feels like she just changed the subject.

"How I knew you were in danger," Sam added.

"You guys were watching it on the radar," I said, not even second guessing my theory. How else could they have known? I was too far away from Tucker for him to read my mind and I didn't send out any distress signals. "You saw that Vlad and I were together and you came to back me up but you found us kissing. Why are you bringing this up?"

"We weren't watching the radar," Sam said softly, hanging her head. "I felt it. Your worry. Your anger. Your fear. I was experiencing it right along with you. I knew it was you. I don't know how. That's why I haven't told you but I know things about you that you don't tell me. I know things about your feelings and thoughts."

"You can read thoughts too," I declared in shock. I didn't know about this power.

"Only yours," Sam said softly. "It's stronger when we're apart. It's also more confusing. I don't know if what I'm feeling is your feelings or mine."

"Wait," I declared. "Are you trying to tell me you have a connection to me?" I started thinking through all my dreams. They didn't really talk about the abilities they could do before the full onset of their powers. I mostly know about the powers they develop after the five years.

"I think so," Sam said softly. "Tuck and I can't figure it out. We talk while you're on your late night shift. Of course, it's not over a device."

"You talk telepathically," I asked incredulously. "He can talk to you from his house to yours!"

"He can talk to me up to a mile away but he has to focus on me. It's not like when he's right there. He can't hear a simple thought. We talk just like we're talking but silently. It's all in my head."

"Vlad can do that," I replied. "I can do that. It's harder but that's what I did the first time I heard Lilly's voice. I connected to Vlad and I think he was in Elemerton."

"Elemerton," Sam asked, surprised. "Why was he in Elemerton?"

"Remember when we talked on the phone Sunday," I asked. She nodded. "I told you that's how he found me but I stopped abruptly. Well, I bought a house in Elemerton around the same time we opened HQ. Vlad was looking for an apartment but I didn't want to have sex with him and maybe be heard. I defied him and bought a house. I thought he was going to beat the hell out of me until he found out that the house needed some major repairs and I was doing it all myself. He let it slide so that I could practice my powers."

"This was before you became a couple," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "When I went to that appointment and you guys had to go inside. The comment about the busted old toy truck with sentimental value. That's the day I went and saw the house."

"Oh," Sam said, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry I ever thought that," I said softly. "I'm sorry I ever made you cry."

"I'm sorry I didn't help you," Sam said softly. "You were hurting, Danny. What else were you supposed to think? You had your DNA profile changed in the first month of school and then you were raped three months later. When you were turned into a sex slave, the ghosts were exposed in your town. My God, I'm surprised you've survived at all! You should be a human vegetable you were under so much stress."

I looked down. "I had you guys. I didn't deserve you because I could have ended this so long ago. I screwed up. On so many occurrences. All I had to do was tell someone what was going on in my life and I could have ended it. I should have spoken out. I should have spoken out about what happened to you."

Sam looked to me in shock. "What happened to me was nothing compared to what happened to you! I can't even claim I was hurt anymore."

"Just because I was in deeper doesn't mean you weren't in a hole similar, Sam," I replied softly. "Those guys hurt you. They stole something from you, the same thing that Vlad stole from me. It wasn't the pain. It wasn't the abuse. It was the feeling that we weren't safe that hurt more than anything. When we couldn't walk down a street alone and not fear that our assailant wouldn't jump out at us, we were hurt. Just because you stopped them or we stopped them doesn't mean what those guys did to you was any less traumatizing. I know, Sam. I remember what it feels like to be left on that cliff. Not quite over because they didn't finish the job but not far enough away that it's easily forgotten."

"What are you talking about," Sam asked softly.

"When I was four," I said softly. "It was after I met Tucker. I got into a stranger's van and four guys molested me. Mom made it to me before they raped me but they still hurt me. I didn't know what they did for years. I know what it feels like, Sam."

"I'm not going to break down and cry, Danny," Sam said softly. "I'm really sorry that happened to you when you were four." She laughed a sad laugh. "Does everything that happens to me happen to you?"

"What do you mean," I asked now. "It's the other way around."

"Not quite," Sam nodded. "When I was a little girl, my parents had a butler who molested his employers' children until they were eight and then he started raping them. Luckily, your parents put a stop to it before it got that far."

I stared at her in shock. Is this what it feels like to learn a deep dark secret that the other person would have never told a soul before? "How did my parents stop it?"

"I asked Mr. Fenton if he was going to touch me like the butler does," Sam chuckled as if it were funny. I listened in horror. "That's why your parents hate my parents. I was being molested and they never knew it."

"Why Mom's so comfortable believing I'd never be raped," I said in realization. "She doesn't believe she could miss the signs."

"You didn't exactly react the way normal kids do when they're raped," Sam said softly. "I remember being angry and lashing out when it first happened. I didn't want anyone to touch me and I didn't want anyone to be near me. I was terrified to the point I couldn't believe there were any good people in the world. Then my grandfather would put his hands on me and try to change me. I didn't want sleeves on my shoulders. I shaved my head even, not wanting anything touching me."

"Wow," I said, softly. "I know I've seen that picture of you with a pixie cut."

"It was much shorter," Sam nodded softly. "That's why my parents moved to Amity Park. Grandpa Manson died and Dad suggested it might be the move we needed. It was but not for the reason he thought it would be. Mother thinks I became worse but Dad knows how much better I became."

"Did your parents know about the butler," I asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Mrs. Fenton called the police and took me to the hospital. They got the evidence they needed and they got several more claims from others like me. He's never coming out alive. He'd been doing it for decades."

"Like Vlad," I nodded softly. "I wished I could give those people justice but honestly, what would it do? I hope changing him can be enough."

"You think he'll stop," Sam asked me softly.

"He claims to be determined to stop," I sighed. "It was the phrase that made me forgive him," I said, hanging my head shamefully. "I expected him to just stop his hijinks and put twenty years of killing and raping behind him. Vlad swore that I didn't put too much on him but it's not true. He was an addict and I took his drug and expected him to quit cold turkey."

"Hey," Sam said, lifting my chin up. I looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Vlad was right. You didn't expect too much of him. Vlad asked you to be with him. He knew what he was giving up when he asked you. If anything, he put too much on you. To ask the boy he raped repeatedly to be with him. Who did he think he was?"

"The question is what was I thinking," I sighed. "Vlad loves pain, Sam. I've only experienced his love of physical pain but I'd bet he loves mental pain as well. He has to test himself."

"He loves the pain of others but how is he on his own pain," Sam asked me.

"Believe me! When he put the Shake & Shimmy on me, he said he had used it last. It was superfast and that thing only operates on what you want."

"The Shake & Shimmy," Sam asked me incredulously.

I chuckled. "It was one of his toys. A long cup," I said, turning red. Sam's eyes widened.

"What did he do to you," Sam asked in shock. "I was under the impression it was only sex!"

I took a deep breath. Against my better judgment, I began to tell Sam a little about what had happened. I hated telling her this but I promised. I kept my head down, ignoring the pain, anger and sadness flooding off her. Sam was strong enough but I wasn't. I couldn't hurt her like I was. The description was brief but through enough for Sam to get the point.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," Sam said, her voice breaking. "Just when I think I know what that monster done to you, I find out I wasn't even close."

I swallowed, taking a breath. "You know, it hurt at the time but I forgave him, Sam. The thirty-two hours is something I have a hard time revisiting but I can go back there and not break down again. What hurt more than the rape was the relationship. We tried so hard to make it work but it was never meant to be. All the times we broke up and then tried to give it another shot causes me much more pain. I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't," Sam said softly, taking my hands. "We are meant to be."

I smiled softly. "That was the second dream I had, you know. Our wedding. I didn't even know how I felt back then and it scared the hell out of me. Marrying my best friend. Then when Ember placed that spell on me, I realized I wouldn't have hurt that much if I didn't really feel that way. I was scared of losing our friendship more than anything but I wanted you badly. I held onto that dream. Then when the King happened, I was convinced you hadn't fallen in love with me yet. Vlad told me he loved me and he couldn't hurt me anymore. He released me of my 'duties'," I said, air quoting it, "and asked me to come back on my own. The next week, I told him I could wait for something that might not happen or I could seize what was in front of me. It was wrong."

"I wanted to tell you," Sam said, putting her head down. "I was going to say something there on the roof but when the King interrupted us, it made me think that it may have been a wrong move. So I decided I'd tell you when you got back. I heard the song 'Hero' and it made me think that it couldn't be done after we'd saved the world. That's why I was terrified after the Disasteroid. Just because we had confessed our love and had our first kiss, didn't mean we'd feel the same way after the world wasn't in danger. I was afraid you had rethought your options."

"I didn't want to tell you because I was convinced I was going to die. It was hard enough, leaving knowing the future I was giving up but I couldn't put that on you," I said softly. "Then I got with Vlad and after we had broken up, I thought you deserved someone without the baggage I brought. I even told Vlad I was content with living the rest of my life alone." I looked down but floated my eyes to the top. "I lied."

"What about dating Valerie," Sam asked. "That never made any sense to me."

I chuckled. "When Valerie started making eyes at me, I decided to toy with Tucker. Then I found out I really did like her. After she broke up with me so she could kill Phantom without getting me hurt," I chuckled, "I realized I was just using her as a rebound. Vlad and I had been separated for a month and I was probably missing him. I don't know what I was thinking when I went from dating her to get at Tuck to dating her because I wanted to. I was as big as a cow for crying out loud." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You were never as big as a cow," Sam scoffed. "I would have noticed."

"Do you not remember my baby bump," I declared. "You guys even said it looked like one."

"Only because of the shape and where it was," Sam said, shaking her head. "It didn't really look like one. You were a little heavier than you needed to be but you were about average."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "I'm much more comfortable at this weight," I said, bringing my hand down my abdomen.

"This is what you're supposed to weigh," Sam chuckled. "You should be comfortable at this weight."

"I'm really sorry, Sam," I said softly. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't," Sam replied. "If he thinks he can steal you away from me, he has another thing coming."

"I love you," I said, taking her hands in mine. "I'm really uncertain about how I feel right now but the one thing that will never change is how I feel about you. We will make it through this. I promise."

"That's all I need," Sam smiled at me softly. "A promise from you is solid gold."

I lowered my head. "I'll try my best."

Sam crawled across the bed, climbing on top of me. "We have the night to ourselves?"

"Sam," I said softly. "We shouldn't."

"Why not," Sam asked. "It's been weeks. I think we've proven we can restrain ourselves."

"Do you really have no regrets about that night," I asked, puzzled.

Sam looked at me in shock. "Why? Do you?"

"Not a one," I said softly. "I'm just worried about you. I remember the first time with Vlad, though. I thought I was acting on my own desires but I would do things differently if I could."

"This isn't your relationship with Vlad and I'm not Vlad," Sam said softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I want you, Danny. I have no regrets. If you don't want to, then we won't, but don't say no because of me. I promise you, I have no regrets and I will never have any."

"I just don't ever want you to think back and regret something I've done to you," I replied. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I don't ever want these moments to be thought upon with a frown."

"Then make love to me," Sam said. "Allow me to think back to this moment and remember how you touched me. How you felt inside of me. I promise you, I will relive it with a smile on my face."

I rubbed my hand up her arm to her shoulder. "Do you want to do it here or at headquarters again?"

"Here," Sam whispered. "I don't want to wait another minute."

I took a breath. It wasn't for me. If this was about me, I wouldn't have hesitated at all. However, I'm really afraid of Sam being hurt. Finally, we began to kiss as I touched her. Her satisfaction was all that mattered to me.

,

I leaned Sam back, kissing between her breasts. We were experimenting more this time and not just having sex. I was careful where I put my mouth and I definitely didn't suck her but we did mess around. Sam arched her back as she threw her hand out and it touched my shoulder. I was hit with a flashback of an intimate moment between Vlad and I. The feeling of Vlad's hand on my shoulder, even though I couldn't see him, slammed into me and I gasped. Sam slipped through my fingers and hit the mattress hard.

"I'm so sorry," I called, pulling her up.

_I accidently shot ectoplasm through my penis_, Vlad's voice rang through my head. I shook my head, unsure what was happening.

"What happened," Sam asked. She was worried.

_You said my name! At the highest point of pleasure, it was my name that you said!_

"Sam," I gasped out. Why was I remembering that moment? It was like I was in two places at once but I was clearly more in the past than the present. "I-I don't—."

"Calm down," Sam declared. "Talk to me, Danny. What happened?"

_Who else's name would I scream at a moment like that?_ Just stop it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Sam," I gasped, trying to calm down. I could see Vlad and he was in that light that I hadn't seen around him in a long time. Just because I had forgiven him, against my wishes, doesn't mean I loved him. In that light, it was the Vlad I loved.

"What happened," Sam asked. "Tell me what happened."

"Y-Your hand," I replied as I struggled to remember. "When you touched me it began. I remembered feeling with Vlad."

"Okay," Sam said, not at all angry. "So when you felt him, you reacted. That's when you dropped me. Right?"

"I'm sorry," I said, backing away from her. What is wrong with me? I pulled on my pants.

"Hey," Sam said softly. "No lies and no hiding, remember."

"Yeah," I said softly, buttoning my jeans. I left my shirt off. "I saw a moment from the past. The first time I called his name in our moment of passion. Vlad got so excited that he shot ectoplasm through his penis. He done this stupid little jig and I shot ectoplasm at him to get him to stop." I felt my cheeks pulling.

_We're even_! In the past, I looked up in his eyes. I saw another future. I saw a life I wanted.

No! "I love you," I declared. I backed myself to the wall, sliding down. I pulled my knees to my chest. "I love Sam!"

"It's okay," Sam said softly. "It's just the ghost law. It's only purpose in life is to get you and him together. It will play dirty. It will bring up those old memories. I'm here to help you look forward to the new ones we'll create."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm trying to win. I really am."

"And you will," Sam said, looking into my eyes. "If you're not strong enough to do it on your own, then we'll do it together but you will win."

Sam laid against my chest and I held her. This moment was supposed to be about us so I decided to return us to before. It didn't work for me and I know Sam knew that. Something was changing and I had the feeling it would change everything.

,

Sam didn't give up. The flashbacks eventually subsided and I could touch her or have her touch me without remembering a moment with Vlad. We kept at it until it was time for school. We took a shower together as we got ready. When Tucker showed up with Lilly, we didn't fool him for a moment. He knew we had sex again.

"At least you made up," he mumbled.

"We accomplished a lot last night," Sam said softly. "The sex was just the icing on the cake."

"Just don't make it a habit," Tucker grumbled. "We may be advanced but we're still just kids."

"I know," I said softly. "We promised we wouldn't make a pattern of it."

"Good," Tucker sighed.

We went about our routines, getting ready for school. We left early so I thought I was going to get away with Lilly. Mom followed us to school and took Lilly home. Another day with distractions.

,

The minute I walked into the house, I regretted not checking up on Lilly as much as I had. I knew immediately that he had been by today. Lilly looked to the door in horror and a shield came up. I rushed over to her, cradling her. "What happened?"

"I think she thought you were coming home early," Mom said softly. "She's been a little shaken up since Vlad visited."

"What did he want," I asked bitterly.

"He's invited us to a dinner," Dad replied. "We told him we'd think about it."

"When," I asked, trying not to overreact. Mom and Dad are already suspicious the 'he' is Vlad so I need to be careful.

"Tomorrow," Mom replied. "He's invited a lot of people to attend. He wanted to know if things between us was okay. I don't know that they are."

"I've told you before. What's between us doesn't concern you. You don't have to destroy your friendship because of our feud."

"Yeah, well I still remember him threatening our family. I haven't forgotten that."

"I don't know," Dad remarked, looking to Mom. "I mean… Vlad seemed to want peace. Maybe Danny overreacted that day."

"It's between us," I repeated softly. "You guys don't need to worry."

"Do you want to go," Mom asked me, watching my reaction carefully.

"I don't like him," I said simply. "But if I say no, he'll push and push until it'll make a scene."

"So yes or no," Mom asked.

"Probably yes," I sighed. "I know he won't take no for an answer."

"He's not the boss of you," Mom pointed out.

"Maybe not, but he can usually get his way with me," I sighed.

,

I walked into my room and Lilly shrieked. I held her close to me as she cried. "Shh," I said softly. "You're okay." I looked to Vlad who sat on my bed. "You've done this to her! Tell her you're not taking her."

"I've already explained that to her," Vlad replied. "Telepathically, no less. She has to learn to control her emotions."

"She's five months old," I declared, bouncing her. Lilly was terrified and I was trying to keep her calm but it was hard to do. "Just tell me what you want and get out of here!"

"You will be attending the dinner tomorrow," Vlad said matter-of-factly. "Lilly will be accompanying you. Her outfit is in her closet."

"You do not tell me what to do," I declared. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well, I don't think you'll let Lilly attend without you," Vlad retorted. "I want her there. I have a solution to your problem."

"What problem," I asked softly.

"Lilly," Vlad replied. "You're right. You need to get your parents off your trail. The first thing you need to do is create her parents. Then you need to create the threat."

"Are you proposing I introduce myself as her father," I asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Vlad scoffed. "Ember has volunteered to be her mother."

"Ember," I scoffed. "Please. Them two have as much in common as a porcupine and a soccer ball!"

"Do you have a better idea," Vlad retorted.

I thought. "I like the idea of creating the parents. However, leave it to me. I know what to do."

"Do as you wish," Vlad sighed. "Just make Maddie and Jack believe Lilly isn't with you anymore. She's not safe with them."

"She's not staying with you," I declared.

Vlad sighed and I burned up. "I figured you'd say that. However, you need to find a place for her. She will be targeted soon. There is already buzz in the Ghost Zone. She was safe on the island but other ghosts have sensed her and know she is someone of great importance."

"Anything else," I asked gruffly.

"That's all," Vlad replied. "Please, dress decently. I haven't laid out anything for you but please, make it presentable and make it fit!"

"I won't make any promises," I retorted. Vlad teleported out.

"Is he gone," Lilly cried.

"Yes, sweetheart," I said softly. "It's just us now."

"I'm scared, Daddy. What if he tries to take me again?"

"I won't let that happen," I said softly, kissing her cheek. "I promise you. You will never go back with him."

,

I told Sam and Tucker about the dinner and Vlad's visit later that afternoon. I had taken us to headquarters and Lilly had laid down for a nap. I was on the computer as Sam and Tucker laid around. They weren't happy about Vlad visiting but what could they do. It was after the fact.

I scanned the ghost files on the computer, trying to find a couple ghosts who could fit the bill. None of them seemed to be perfect. Finally, I came across a small entry that I hadn't looked at in eons. I put this in once and I had never updated it again. It was the only one like it on the ally page.

"Sidney," I called in an epiphany. "Of course!"

"What," Sam asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Vlad had an idea about creating a set of parents to pass off as Lilly's to Mom and Dad. He had suggested Ember but that's Ludacris. But Dora and Sidney are perfect. They're royalty so it could work out. I can alter it so that instead of the first to wed becomes the heir, the couple who has a child first does. Aaragon wants to kill Lilly so he'll still have a chance to be king. We can use Tucker's conversation as a cover-up. He has a bride that he wants to impregnate."

"That might work," Sam declared in shock. "We just need to be careful."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Tucker replied, sitting up. "Mom and Dad have become attached as well."

"If what Vlad told me has any truth to it at all, it'll have to be this way or I'll have to make them forget. Vlad says that there's talk about an attack on Lilly."

Sam and Tucker looked at me in shock. I lowered my head. If they did come after her, I certainly don't want her with Mom and Dad.

,

After patrol but before the late night shift, I went into the Ghost Zone to visit with Dora and Sidney. We made arrangements and planned to make this go down next week. I know we can make this work immediately but I don't want to push my luck. Mom and Dad just found out about her. They'll see right through it if she's suddenly leaving.

The next day at school, I was back to being overprotective and slightly obsessive. I have at least two attacks per class but sometimes there's more. I hit more than my fair share of buildings.

We got dressed and went to Vlad's stupid party. However, I was surprised to really find a party there. I really thought this would be only us. I think every big name in Amity Park was here.

"Vlad," I declared in shock. "What is this?"

"I'm glad you could make it," Vlad said softly. "Oh, and Lillian looks positively radiant."

"You know Lilly," Mom asked in shock. "I barely had time to say hello to you yesterday."

"Of course I know Lilly," Vlad replied in his suave voice. "I introduced Princess Dorthea to Daniel."

"Who," Dad asked, puzzled.

"Lilly's parents," I replied softly. "Vlad told her about my team and I when she had her problem. Dora had been under our protection until Lilly was born."

"Lilly's a princess," Dad asked in surprise.

"Yes," Sam replied. "There's a realm in the Ghost Zone that was stuck in the Dark Ages. We defeated Prince Aaragon but we didn't have the pleasure to meet Dora. In the realm, the first to have a child is the next in line. Aaragon wants Lilly dead so he can take possession of it."

"That's horrible," Mom declared. "Is this Aaragon still defeated or has he seized control again."

"Dora is still in control but Aaragon has escaped. He selected his maiden and we have relocated her so he can't get her pregnant. If she has an heir and the child survives, he becomes the ruler. We won't be able to defeat him then because he'll be a king," I explained.

"But Lilly's alive," Dad asked. "Why hasn't Dora became a queen yet?"

"She's not had her coronation," Vlad replied. "Aaragon had his when he was in control. He just can't become King until he fulfills the law."

Vlad was doing well for not knowing anything about this.

Sam rubbed Lilly's hair. "You're safe, honey. We won't let your uncle get a hold of you."

"Please," Vlad declared. "Come in and make yourselves at home." We walked into his mansion.

"Hey, Fenton," Dash declared. "I didn't know you were invited to this!"

I chuckled nervously. "I couldn't get away."

Dash chuckled. "He's got a full bar. Kids welcomed."

"He's what," I declared. "Vlad!"

"Please," Vlad scoffed. "These kids drink in this town anyway. I am offering complimentary rides home."

"But on a school night," Sam retorted. "I don't even drink on a school night!"

"I never see you at C.J.'s," Dash asked in surprise. "I didn't know you drink."

"I drink my parents liquor," Sam said tentatively. "Not a whole lot of it, either."

"Come on, Manson," Chris chuckled. "Prove it. Order a drink."

"Like I need to prove anything to you," Sam scoffed. "But I could use a drink. I don't want to be sober and remember being here." She walked up to the bar. I grew a little uneasy. "I'll take a Jack Daniels on the rocks."

"Coming right up," the bartender reported. I couldn't believe he would just give a teenager a drink. Is there no shame in this town? He put a glass down, put a few cubes of ice in it and poured Sam a drink.

"Thanks," Sam replied. She picked it up and took a drink of it. Our classmates drank that up.

"Whoa," Tommy catcalled. "Way to go, Manson!"

Sam got a lot better at it than the time I remember. She had only put a little in her eggnog but she had got a little tipsy. Sam swallowed half the cup and wasn't even fazed. Of course, she's on the way to becoming a halfa now but I don't believe that has anything to do with it.

"I wonder," I said, softly. I hadn't planned to say it aloud but when I did, my classmates started laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Vlad! What do you suggest?"

"For you," Vlad said, thinking it over. "Wild Turkey."

"What," Chris retorted. "Come on! That put me on my ass!"

"He can take it," Vlad said, looking at me. "I know his limits."

You sure as hell have pushed me past them. "Okay," I said. "Give me a glass."

"Wild Turkey coming right up, Daniel," the bartender replied.

"He knows my name," I retorted towards Vlad.

"All my employees know who you are," Vlad replied softly. "I'll have a bourbon."

"Right away, Mr. Masters."

The drink called Wild Turkey slid across the bar to rest in front of me. I picked it up and my classmates held their breaths. I took a drink but I felt something. It was like being hit by the frigid air from the freezer when you first open the door. It didn't last long but the jolt felt good. "Whoa," I said, mesmerized.

"It's good, isn't it," Vlad smiled at me.

"Yeah," I said, softly. "That felt good."

"You're still standing," Dash declared in surprise. "I thought for sure we'd be packing you out of here."

"Go easy on it, Danny," Sam said softly. "Oh, and Tuck, I wouldn't suggest doing any at all."

"Why not," Tucker declared, offended.

"Well, do you remember the first time," Sam asked, sheepishly.

"What first time," Tucker asked softly.

Sam took a drink of her Jack Daniels. "Exactly."

,

Dash and I sat across from each other. Empty bottles of Jim Beam sat all around us. I put my hand on the shot glass at the same time as Dash did. It was an unfair fight but I was still messed up. I should have never let his bet get to me but I couldn't help it. Dash was doing pretty good for being a mortal. He was by far the best drinker here.

"Go," Paulina cried with her glass of wine.

Dash and I both downed the shot. I felt the burn of the liquor and I fought to keep it down. My vision swayed but I shook it. I put the shot glass down beside the dozens of others.

Dash groaned. He shook his head, putting the glass down. It fell off the table, shattering. He looked at me. "How are you not frosted," he asked me in a slurred voice.

"Oh, I am," I said, my voice weak. I was seriously messed up for who I normally am. My thought train was still on track but it was running a thousand miles per hour. I really wished this would have been with that Wild Turkey. I'd be wasted if it was.

"Go again," Chris declared. They set us up again.

I heard a commotion but I put my hand on the glass anyway.

"Go," Paulina cried again. I downed the shot. I heard a collapse and Dash had fallen out of his chair. He had the shot glass held up though.

"I'ma still in this, y'all," Dash said, slurred.

"Actually, you're not," a voice declared over me. I looked up, putting the glass down.

"Ut oh," I said softly, looking at Mom.

"Daniel James Fenton, this is unacceptable."

"Pour us another 'en," Dash declared.

"I'm taking you home," Mom declared. "You're drunk!"

"He's not the only one," I said, shaking my head. It felt so airy and empty.

"Don't think you're getting away with this," Mom declared. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I didn't have to," I said, standing up. I think I was walking straight. I stepped over a classmate. He passed out thirteen drinks ago, I think. I picked up the Wild Turkey, popping the lid off. "This is the one I like. Jim Beam isn't strong enough."

"Have you drank all these shots," Mom declared in shock. I walked back to the table, careful of the passed out student.

"No," I said, sitting down. I poured a shot of Wild Turkey. "Only half."

"Forgive him," Sam said, annoyed. "I warned him about overdoing it but Dash challenged him. He couldn't help himself."

Mom moved her hand around Sam's head. "You've had a few glasses too, young lady!"

"Only three," Sam replied. "I think Danny's had sixty."

"One or three doesn't matter," Mom declared. Her voice rang through my head. "You're still underage. I demand to know who served these minors."

"Therma a guy deer," Dash slurred. "Bear'd he go?"

"I can't take anything you say seriously," Mom declared. "Will you put that damn whiskey down!"

"I like the burn," I said softly. Sam shook her head.

"I'll show you burn," Mom declared. "Jack! Get the RV. We're taking these kids home."

"I've arranged rides for everyone," Vlad replied. He started laughing. "My goodness, Daniel. You are wasted."

"Nah," I shook my head. "You don't get wasted out of a bottle."

"You're certainly not yourself."

"Did you allow these kids to drink, Vlad," Mom demanded.

"I didn't allow them to do anything," Vlad replied. "I just supplied the alcohol."

"That's wrong, Vlad," Mom declared. "Look at these kids. My son is drunk!"

"He certainly is," Vlad chuckled.

"Ain't going to happen," I declared. "I ain't that drunk."

Vlad gave me a knowing look. "I can hope, though."

"I'm not drunk," Sam retorted. "You can go to hell!"

"Where's Tuck," I asked softly.

"He took Lilly outside," Sam replied. "I'll take you to her."

"You will not go near that baby like that," Mom declared.

I nodded. "I agree. I'm going to take a walk first."

"It'll take more than a walk to sober you up," Tommy chuckled.

"I just need to get away from Vlad," I replied. "I'll go back to normal then."

I put the cap back on the Wild Turkey and walked back to the bar, picking up a whole bottle. I walked out of Vlad's house.

,

When I came to my senses, I realized how wasted I was. I still had control over my thoughts but I wasn't completely aware either. I raced back to the house to check on the passed out kid, hoping he was still alive. Dash was the worst there. He was beyond wasted. "I'm sorry, Mom," I said, looking around the room. I knew this was a bad idea. I really lost control when Dash challenged me. I should have had more self-control.

"You're better," Mom declared in shock and surprise.

"I guess," I said softly. I didn't know how I was going to explain this. I looked around the room. "Fuck! Goddamnit, Vlad, how could you do this?"

"I didn't do anything," Vlad remarked with a smirk. "The saying is you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink. It doesn't have to, either."

"I'll be right back," I declared. I ran out of the house. I hid behind a wall and transformed. I phased through the house. "Man," I said as Phantom. "Fenton was right. This is bad."

"Phantom," Mom asked in surprise. "Can you use the Gauntlet? That'll be able to fix this mess."

"I have a better idea," I replied. I knelt beside the kid who passed out and phased my hand in him. The liquor flooded out of his system. I went around, detoxing them all. Detoxing Dash, though, nearly put me on my ass.

"Hey," Paulina said in her normal pysco-phan-girl voice.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. I turned to Mom. "Is that okay?"

"I guess," Mom sighed. "I wanted to see the Gauntlet in action, though."

"Techniqully, you have," I smirked at her.

"Too bad I can't remember it," Mom scoffed.

"But you have seen it in action," I playfully retorted. Besides, I didn't have the Gauntlet on me.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tucker came running into the room. I looked at him in surprise. Tucker cussing isn't anything new but he was acting strange. _It wasn't Lilly or even us Vlad was after! He's after the Gauntlet_, Tucker declared.

What, I returned. I looked to Vlad in anger.

_He couldn't find it_, Tucker declared.

"What," Mom asked in worry. "What's wrong, Tuck?"

Is he back, I asked.

_Yes. That's how I know he went after it. When he came back, he was complaining_.

Thanks, Tuck, I said softly. I'm sorry about earlier.

_Hey_, Tucker said, sorrowfully. _At least you can hold your liquor_!

"Tucker," Mom declared. "Is Lilly okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Tucker replied. "She's with Dad."

"Then what was that about," Mom demanded.

"I had something I needed to tell Phantom," Tucker replied. "It's been taken care of."

Mom groaned. "I'm not going to find out the emergency, am I?"

"Nope," Tucker smirked. "I see you healed everyone."

"I had to," I replied. "Amity Park would be the first place where school was canceled due to all the students being wasted!"

"Do you think you could stop by sometime," Mom asked.

"Tonight," I grimaced.

"Any time that's convenient for you," Mom replied. "I'd like to do some tests now that you have the Gauntlet."

I grimaced deeper. "I don't feel comfortable with you having my stats."

"The rules clearly state that I can't use the knowledge I earn to defeat you," Mom replied. "It'll be solely for the sake of science."

"I think I'll pass," I replied. "Well, take care everyone and learn from this mistake. Hopefully Fenton will!"

"If he hasn't by now, he will when we get done with him," Mom retorted.

Oh, brother.

,

"What on Earth were you thinking," Mom was scolding us at home later that night. "I thought you kids were smarter than this!"

"Tuck went outside," I informed her. "He doesn't deserve this."

"He should have come to me," Mom declared, furious. "I would have never worried about you kids drinking! I thought for sure you were above that! Have you drank before this?"

"I have," Sam replied. "Tuck and Danny have had one drink before this. Tucker still doesn't remember it and Danny wasn't interested."

"What changed," Mom demanded. "Because he sure seems interested now!"

"It's hard to explain," I said simply.

"You'd better start explaining," Mom declared. "Because I'm seriously thinking about bringing out the paddle for this!"

"The paddle," I declared in shock. She hasn't used the paddle since I was eight. I bent over, tripped and she hit my calves. She said I was too dangerous to even spank.

"I don't know," Mom sighed. "I might settle for assigning paperwork and pulling you from patrol duties for a month. That might be sufficient enough."

"Paperwork," I gasped in shock. I wasn't playing. I hate paperwork.

"You'd still be able to patrol but your punishment would be paperwork detail."

"We're not that bad, Mrs. Fenton," Sam replied softly. "I have a drink now and again but Danny has never drank before. Can't you let us off with a warning?"

"I would if the warning would work," Mom sighed. "I'm afraid it won't."

"I promise I will never get that bad again," I promised. "I got carried away. It went from challenging Dash to challenging myself. That's where I screwed up. You can't get any more stubborn!"

"You do it again and I will yank every hair out of your body," Mom declared. I didn't dare wonder if she really meant it.

**AN: Hello, readers. It's late but here is chapter 13 of Deliverance. Hopefully I will have chapter 14 posted by noon tomorrow.**

**Why do I keep having Danny be such a bad role model for today's youth? Thank goodness this is a mature story and most readers aren't young and impressionable (I'm kidding ;) but not about the age demographic.)**

**Not a lot to report for this chapter. Look for tomorrow's update!**

**If you haven't already, check out Marvel's the Avengers (2012). It is awesome! I am a huge Black Widow/Hawkeye fan now. That fight scene done it for me and now I'm inspired. Forgive me if in the future Sam becomes more spy/espionage like. It's a faze and I will grow out of it (hopefully!). Seriously, though. Check. It. Out. You will not be disappointed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter 14: Accepting Ownership**

I removed the Gauntlet from its home in the wall and sighed in relief that it was still there. I slipped it on my arm and then groaned. I was thankful that Vlad didn't get his hands on the Gauntlet but this means that it's too dangerous to leave unattended anymore. "What am I going to do," I complained.

"You have to keep it with you at all times," Sam said, simply put. I wished it were that easy.

"You'll have to find a way to make it vanish," Tucker replied. "You can take objects with you when you go invisible. Can you make something vanish but you stay visible?"

"I don't know," I said, thinking that's a good idea. I looked at my hand, imagining my arm visible but the Gauntlet invisible. Surprisingly, it did just that. "Cool! Who knew I could discover something about my powers more than a year later?"

"You'll probably learn new things about your powers decades from now," Sam commented. "But I'm uncertain about this. You'd be using your powers every day! Wouldn't that weaken you?"

"What choice do I have," I asked. "Vlad made it clear he wants that Gauntlet and I'm not wanting to test the man. He will eventually find it."

"I'm not suggesting that you leave it here," Sam replied softly. "I just think that maybe your parents' invention could help here. You know, the one we used when you got your powers back."

"The cloaking device," Tucker asked. "It's not really invisible. It's just blended in."

"It's better than Danny using his powers twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days a year for the rest of his life!"

My eyes widened, "When you put it that way…"

"Let's try it," Sam replied. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm not sure but now that you've said it, anything's game," I retorted. Haven't we learned that when that phrase is used, the worst-case scenario happens!

"I'm sure the worst that can happen will happen with the way you're doing it now," Sam shot back. I sighed, bringing the Gauntlet back into sight and walking over to the workstations. My dad was upstairs working on an invention while Mom was cooking so we had the lab to ourselves. I searched for the cloaking device and when I finally found it, I placed it on the Gauntlet.

"Okay," I said, looking at the device. "Mom said there was multiple ways to activate it." I held up my arm, staring at the device. "I don't want to use the voice activation and I think it's pointless to use the monitor. Taping it might work but there was another way." I was trying to remember. Mom and Dad created this thing years ago. I haven't had a tutorial in at least three years. "Oh! I remember," I declared. I cleared my throat, holding my arm out in front of me and pushing the yellow button on the small invention. I held it until it started blinking blue and red. "Motion activation. Programing," I declared.

The cloaking device let out a beep and I twisted my arm in a quick snap. It beeped again. I did it again. I repeated the procedure for about a dozen times before it said sequence recorded. The blinking ceased, followed by a long whine.

"What was that," Sam asked.

"My parents made it motion active but I couldn't quite figure out the move they had designed to activate the device. Thinking that others may have the same problem, she created it so that the operator could create their own motion activation. I think that's the best way to bring the Gauntlet out. I won't be doing that move unless it's on purpose."

"That could be problematic," Sam agreed. "One minute there's nothing on your arm and then the next there's this giant metal glove."

"Yeah," I said. "Now, to test it out." I twisted my arm again in the same fashion and it reappeared. I called out excitedly.

"What? Did you doubt Mom and Dad's invention," Tucker chuckled.

"No," I replied. "I doubted my ability to understand it." We started laughing. "Actually, I had a real chance to forget how to program it. I remembered you pushed the button and said something but I wasn't for sure those were the words."

"I think this will do fine," Sam replied. "Now, you can claim it."

"No," I retorted. "I'm still just its babysitter. I am not the master of the Reality Gauntlet." That idea scared the hell out of me. The Gauntlet is supposedly a forty-four on its own. I'm an eleven. That would make me a fifty-five.

"Just because you're wearing it doesn't mean it has to affect your powers," Tucker replied. "You control the Gauntlet. It doesn't control you."

"It's more powerful than me," I said softly. "It's the most powerful ghostly object in this world, supposedly. That's a lot to take ownership of."

Sam kissed me softly on the cheek. "You'll do fine."

I looked at my arm with doubt. "It scares me, guys. I don't want to turn out like him. Just because Phantom has gained control doesn't mean that there wasn't a part of him that originally wanted to relinquish that control. I don't know for sure but the Gauntlet probably has enough power to be considered not just a ghostly object, but a physical ghost. There are less inanimate ghosts out there."

"You'll do fine," Sam replied. She turned away from us, taking a seat. "Have you planned on a day for the 'fulfillment of the obligation'?"

"Sometime next week," I replied. "I want to time this perfectly. Mom and Dad have never been dumb but there was a time I could fool them. That time has passed."

"I think that's a good idea," Sam replied. "We can't have them know this was all staged."

"Agreed," Tucker replied. "Did Vlad say anything about what he heard?"

"No," I replied. "Just that he had heard some talk about an attack on Lilly. Maybe I should have asked for more information."

"I just hope he isn't the one orchestrating it," Sam sighed.

I looked at her, "Do you think he would do that?"

"Why wouldn't he," Tucker scoffed.

"He's had countless opportunities to take Lilly," I defended. "Why would he go through so much trouble just to take her?"

"Maybe to throw you off," Sam declared. "Really, Danny, what better way to get Lilly and be off your radar by acting all torn up and trying to find her. All the while, she's locked away on the island."

I sighed. "Of course," I said, lowering my head. "That was probably his plan when he tried to kidnap Mom and I through DALV. Comforting Dad and Jazz because Mom and I died on the way to an event hosted by him."

"I doubt it," Sam said softly. "He did send those monsters after your father and Jazz. He planned to kill them and keep you both. I'm glad you did get away."

I looked away. "Me, too. I couldn't have took any more of that." I fought against the urges to relive those three hours. That day and the thirty-two hours are the only things that still shake me up.

"You're safe," Sam said softly. "I won't ever let him hurt you, Danny."

"I'm more worried about him hurting you two or traumatizing Lilly," I sighed. "You should have heard her, guys. I had never seen her so terrified." I looked in on Lilly, thankful she was sleeping peacefully. "She screamed so terrifyingly."

"Of course she was scared," Tucker said sorrowfully. "Wouldn't you be? I know you was. You ran the first time Vlad came after you. She has been taken to where Vlad is but never has Vlad came for her. She's still uncertain if he'll leave her alone."

I swallowed hard, knowing where that fear came from now. Yes, I do remember that pure terror. I felt it all the way home when the week was over. I feel it now every time I think of him. It's not the same kind of capture but it's just as scary.

Sam took my hand. "It's okay, Danny. I won't let anything happen to my family."

"I'm scared, too," I admitted softly. "I have no control when I'm near him. When he gives me that look or I start having sensations again." I swallowed. "I don't want to be helpless against him. I don't want to lose who I am."

Sam and Tucker nodded softly, slight shock on their faces. I still hated this. To see that look of pain on their faces, knowing that they know there is nothing they can do. It's all up to me and I'm not strong enough to defy it. Why do I have to hurt them if the pain is for nothing?

"It's not for nothing," Tucker replied. "Yeah, it hurts to know there is only so much we can do but we do have a choice. We wouldn't even know you felt that way if you hadn't said anything. I knew you fear going back to Vlad but I had no idea that you feel like you lose who you are when you are with him. Now I have a weapon in my arsenal."

"It's hard to explain," I sighed. "It's hard to understand." I took a breath. "Dani and I discussed it. She and I had that in common. To look at Vlad brings out all sorts of emotions in me. I don't know which one is stronger. I feel like I should be with him. I feel like I should surrender to him. All at the same time." I gasped, the pain threatening to shut me down. I was breathing so hard and my wall that held in my emotions was cracking again. I tried not to cry.

"It's okay," Sam said softly, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I think I need some air," I said softly. "Can you excuse me for a minute?"

"Yeah," Tucker said softly. Sam nodded, her eyes horrorstricken.

I left headquarters, trying to clear my head. I managed to keep the tears at bay and rebuild my wall while I was out. My heart ached and I felt sick but I remained together. The smells inside headquarters told me Sam and Tucker weren't so lucky.

,

That night, I dreamed of Vlad again. Sam and Tucker weren't there so I didn't need to worry about exposing that. I checked on Lilly and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped under the water. I wanted to remember that day in the shower on the island. I couldn't, though. The bad memories refused to resurface. I couldn't think of anything but Vlad and the 'good' times we had. I turned off the shower, turning intangible. I wiped the steam away from the mirror and looked at my reflection. I was the ghost of myself. I wasn't the me I had become since I put faith in Mom and Dad getting Lilly back. I was this broken shell again.

I shoved the sink hard, the contents falling off into the floor. I went to my knees, purposely, trying desperately to support the wall of emotions. Two handprints sat where I shoved the sink, broken from the force. I had uprooted it and damaged the wall behind the sink. I put my hands on the basin and pulled myself to my feet, putting on my bottoms. I left the top hanging on the towel rack. I went down the stairs.

I sat down with a cup of coffee and turned on the television. I didn't even care what was on. I mainly watched the light dance on the black wall. I held the cup but I wasn't drinking it. I was so numb, I couldn't feel anything. I wanted to feel something. Anger, sadness, frustration, betrayal; anything. Just not this numbing feeling. I wanted to feel pain. I wanted to feel.

Just to try it, I threw the cup as hard as I could at the floor. The coffee spilled across the room as the cup slammed into the surface. It shattered but I still didn't feel anything. No anger, no regret, no confusion. Just… numb.

I heard a commotion upstairs but I didn't feel anything here either. My action had caused my parents to wake up and think that we were maybe being robbed but so what? "Danny," Mom asked in confusion.

"Yeah," I asked. My voice was simple so there was nothing there either.

"What happened," Mom asked. Her eyes traced the cup. "Did you have an accident?"

"It wasn't an accident," I replied. Who was this voice? What was it saying?

"What happened," she asked again.

"I threw the cup," I said simply. Why am I saying this? Shouldn't I explain? I guess I don't care.

"Why," Mom asked.

"Just to see if I could," I replied. I knew I could. What does that mean?

"Honey," Mom asked softly. "Look at me."

I looked at her and she had a look of concern. "You're not numb," I asked, envious. "Why am I?"

"You're numb," Mom asked. "What do you mean? Is your hands asleep or something?"

"I don't feel them anyway," I replied matter of fact. "I mean emotionally. You're concerned. It must feel good."

"What happened," Mom asked.

"What hasn't happened," I asked but I wasn't avoiding the question. I couldn't feel worry like I know I should. I couldn't feel fear.

"Sweetheart, talk to me," Mom asked.

"I can't break away," I said softly. I would toy with exposure just to experience that fear. Maybe it would work. "He's capturing me. I can't fight him. I'm hurting my friends." Not even worry got through to me. I said the sentence matter of fact. I wasn't even ashamed. "I can't stop this pull."

"What pull," Mom asked, her brow furrowing. I could keep going and risk exposure or I could pull back. It didn't seem to work anyway.

"I'm not afraid," I said softly. "I'm not angry. I'm not excited. I can't feel anything," I said softly. "I just erased your memories a week ago but I'd risk telling you again just to feel something."

"Honey, I'm confused," Mom declared. Now she was frustrated. I wished I could feel that way.

"Hey," I said, a small smile on my lips. "Wish. I wish I had a million bucks." Nothing. "I wished I was the only person in the world." No fear. "I wished I were dead." I couldn't generate the fear that Desiree would hear. I smiled but it was one of wishful thinking. It wasn't even real. There was certainly no happiness.

"Danny," Mom declared. "You never say wish. What is wrong with you?"

"I want to feel," I said softly. "I want to experience something. I don't care. I'd take anticipation of being with him again. Just let me feel something."

"Being with who," Mom asked.

"I might regret that when I feel again," I said softly. "I'll clean up the mess."

"Damn the mess," Mom declared. I watched her reaction with envy. "You are scaring me."

"What's it feel like," I asked softly. "I should feel that way. I'm destroying everything I've ever worked hard for but I'm not scared. I'd like to know what it feels like."

Mom's eyes filled with tears. "Baby, please, let me help you."

"I don't think that's possible," I sighed. There was no anticipation or apprehension. Just a realization that I was on my own.

I stood up and went to the kitchen, getting the bucket and mop. I filled the bucket with a little water and went to clean up the mess. I picked up the glass first and then I mopped the floor. I had a large area to clean but I didn't feel the dread. I felt nothing.

,

I picked up Lilly gently and put her in the body sling I had for her. I put it on and made sure she was fine. I didn't feel concern for her, I just knew she should be safe. I flew to my house in Elemerton.

I don't know why I wanted to come here. I just did. I hadn't been here in a very long time. The house was covered in dust and everything was as we left it. This house didn't represent good times with Vlad because we've had some bad times here too, but it did represent what could have been. A small house with a large yard. It would have been perfect to raise Lilly here. I wonder what would have been? If I had changed one thing. Vlad asked me to tell my family and then I had that dream. Say I didn't change my mind about Vlad? Say I had changed my mind about them? I had chosen Vlad. I didn't choose them. What if I had left and we had lived here?

Would we be happy still? Would I not know this crushing numbness? Would I be pregnant with Eddie and Jacob still, finally about to give Vlad the sons of his dreams? Would Lilly be happy around Vlad instead of screaming in pure terror? In my dream, she loved Vlad. She was one of the few who defended him no matter what. Megan was the next one. I don't know if I'd have Megan or Jacob and Edward. Would we only have Lilly because she would be enough?

I walked into our bedroom and sat down on our bed. All the nights we spent in this bed. Every time we made love. Vlad knew everything there was to know about my body. Even at the party last night, he still knew me better than most knew me. To say Vlad wasn't concerned about me would be a lie. To say Vlad didn't value my happiness over anything else would be one, too.

I walked into the nursery and took Lilly out of the sling. I sat down in the rocker, rocking her gently. That was the one thing I didn't get in my room. I couldn't bring myself to rock her anywhere but where I imagined it. This was going to be where she would stay. I would have went to school, leaving Lilly with Vlad. Vlad could have protected her. I wouldn't have to make up some fabrication about Dora and Sidney being Lilly's parents to protect her.

I imagined it for the first time. Vlad walking in the door, me rocking Lilly. She wouldn't be so advanced because she would have had the chance to be a child. She'd be innocent and small still. Vlad would stroke her hair, smiling at me. I'd give him a kiss while I continued to rock our daughter.

_Are you hungry_, he'd ask me. My eyes filled with tears and I know I had found something the law would want me to feel. I kept it up.

_Yeah_, I'd say. I have been around Vlad for more than a year now. I feel normally now. I got hungry and the frequent meals were unnecessary. I got hungry on my own. _Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go out today? A date night, maybe_?

_With Lilly or hire a babysitter_, he'd ask me. I'd crack a smile.

_Can you get Skulker_, I'd ask mischievously_. He gave me grief today at school. Sticking him with babysitting duties is the perfect revenge_.

_I'll call him right away_. Vlad would give me that cheeky grin.

We would go out to dinner; maybe a picnic under the stars. I'd wear a sweater because I would feel the chill just a little bit. I wouldn't be so numb. I wouldn't be so conflicted. I wouldn't be a part of my family anymore so there would be no need to hide from them. Vlad and Lilly would be my only family. It'd be hard but it would be nothing like how I feel now. I wouldn't have this tugging feeling. This need to be with Vlad but the want to be with Sam.

I cried as I rocked Lilly. It could never be like that again. I've told Sam and Tucker about Lilly and Vlad. My parents can't handle my ghost hunting. I love Sam and I now know she loves me. I don't trust Vlad with my heart. It could never be the same again.

I had a choice and I made that choice. This is now the consequences of that choice. I have to deal with those consequences.

,

I packed Lilly to Vlad's office and it was exactly as I remembered it. All of his personal effects were gone but the furniture was still there. I remembered when I found that picture of me that I still don't know how he got and the image of my ultrasound. I held Lilly with one hand and traced the top of his desk with my other hand. I shuttered a breath.

When I came upstairs, I found Sam and Tucker there. I should have been surprised but I didn't feel anything. "What are you guys doing here," I asked.

"Your mom called us," Sam said, worriedly. "Danny, where are we?"

"This is the house that I bought for Vlad and I," I said softly. "I came here to think."

"You bought a house for Vlad," Tucker asked in shock.

"After his house in Wisconsin blew up, he wanted to move to be closer to me. Vlad was looking for an apartment so I bought this house," I replied.

"Are you okay," Sam asked. "Your mom said you were acting strange."

"I'm just numb," I replied softly. "That ghost law is preventing me from feeling anything but emotions that make me want to run to Vlad."

"Oh," Sam said, a little surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I replied. "The only thing I've felt is what I don't want to feel. I'm just trying to deal with this one thing at a time."

"That's a good idea," Tucker replied. "Did something happen? Why are you up this late?"

"I had a dream of Vlad," I admitted even though I didn't want to. I had planned to be over this by the time we got together. However, Mom ruined that plan. I still couldn't feel anything, though.

"What are you going to do," Sam asked me.

"I don't know," I sighed. I wished I could feel something besides these emotions. I can't even feel angry at Vlad because it wants us back together. I have to feel this longing in my heart.

"What did you think would happen here," Sam asked another question.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I thought maybe it would bring up some emotions but then again, it doesn't feel right. I just wanted to clear my head."

"So you came to a place that would only intensify the need to be with him," Tucker asked incredulously. I hung my head.

"Tuck," Sam scolded. "There's nothing wrong with it, Danny. You can do what you want."

"I don't know," I sighed. "Did I make a mistake? I can't tell. I wished I could feel something about this."

"You're hurting," Sam said softly. "Try anything you can to help ease that pain."

"Anything but giving in," Tucker cut in. "You have to stay above this."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But I think Danny knows that."

"I don't know," I admitted softly. "I've considered some radical things to try."

"Radical," Tucker asked in shock. "What kind of radical things?"

"Making wishes. Pushing close to exposure with Mom. I even considered something I had tried a long time ago." I paused as the memory resurfaced. The rush of pain I felt. However, though I may not be able to feel the insanity of that idea, I still know a crazy idea when I think of it.

"You're damn right that was an insane idea," Tucker declared in shock. "Danny! Don't you ever do that!"

"What," Sam asked, panicked. "What was he thinking?"

I decided to answer this. I need to prove that I'm not hiding anymore. "When I tried to hurt myself last year, the sensation sent feeling through my senses. I considered cutting myself again to see if I could feel it." I sighed. "Or at least try to feel the regret."

"Danny," Sam asked in horror. "Why would you want to hurt yourself?"

"I didn't," I replied. "I just wanted that feeling. I decided against it immediately. I couldn't feel that feeling that I had decided wrong but I know a stupid idea when I think of it."

"At least you backed out," Tucker sighed. "Don't you ever do that!"

What would it have done anyway? I never have been able to feel touch. I just want to feel some kind of emotion. A thought of my daughter growing up without me. I looked to Sam. I should be speaking this aloud. "I think I made a mistake. I shouldn't have thought of it. I just thought it might have spurred something in me."

"Just promise me you won't hurt yourself," Sam begged. She rubbed Lilly's sleeping form. "If not for us, for her."

"I won't," I said, trying to give her a smile. I could barely feel it on my face. I know it must not have worked.

"Let's go home," Tucker said softly. "You don't need to be around this."

"Just give me a moment," I said, looking to the back. So many memories in this house. I walked back to Lilly's nursery. I sat down in my rocker again but I don't know if I was soothing her or myself. I remember when these walls were blue. He accepted he was having a daughter so well. I was afraid he'd take it hard but as soon as he heard her, things changed. He was psyched for a baby girl.

"Are you having regrets," Sam asked, her voice breaking.

I looked to her but the look of pain and fear didn't affect me like I wanted it to. I should have been trying to console her. Tell her that I was still certain about our future. "We're not all right, Sam," I said softly. "I still love you but I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to break your heart and I promised I wouldn't ever do that."

"All you have to do is try," Sam said, her eyes filling with tears. "If you try to avoid the feelings, I promise you I will hold on. I don't care how much it hurts me. I still want you, Danny and I will fight for you. I just need you to promise you'll fight for me, too."

"I'm fighting, Sam," I said softly. "I'm just afraid… well, I should be afraid that what I'm fighting for is to hurt you more. Why would I want to hurt you?"

"We need to go," Tucker said, his voice weak. "This environment isn't good for you."

"Okay," I said softly. I stood up, rubbing my hand on the rocker. I took one last look at the room as I tried to close this chapter on my life. Maybe that's why I came. To try to move on with my life.

,

Mom was really worried about me when we made it home. Lilly was still sound asleep in the sling when I came in. I told her I was sorry I made her worry but it wasn't true. I knew I'd be sorry but for the moment, I just wasn't. I went to school but this numbness continued. After I went after a ghost in third block, I found myself on the roof of the school with my phone to my ear. I couldn't explain it and I don't remember calling anyone. Whoever answers this phone isn't going to be the only one who doesn't know who's calling.

"Hello," I heard his voice. My heart caught in throat when I actually felt something. Why did I call him?

"Vlad," I asked even though I didn't know what I was doing. Am I dreaming? Did I not really wake up this morning? This is the sort of thing that happens in my dreams.

"Daniel," Vlad asked as surprised as I was. Am I really dreaming? I wouldn't call him willingly.

"Are you busy," I asked softly.

"For you, never," Vlad declared. "Where do you want me to meet you? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Hold up," I said, my voice more firm than it has been since I woke up last night. "This isn't what you think it is. I just need to see you. Can you meet me at the house?"

"In Elemerton," Vlad declared in shock. "What made you think of that place?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there," I said. "Just… please, Vlad. I'm begging you. I'm vulnerable. I need you to take it easy on me."

"Of course," Vlad said. "I swear, I will not hurt you."

"I'm counting on you," I said. "Meet me there in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Vlad said. I hung up. I flew to the house and I could feel his presence. He beat me here. "Hi, Daniel," Vlad said slowly.

Seeing him caused all sorts of emotions in me. I wasn't strong enough to be doing this now. Why was I doing it? "Don't touch me," I said, holding out my hand. "I just want to talk."

"Anything you want, it's yours," Vlad said softly. This can't be happening.

"I was thinking we could maybe sell the house," I said softly. "It's not being used. Someone could make this a home."

"It's our home," Vlad said softly, his voice threatening to break.

"We don't have a home anymore, Vlad," I said softly. "We're not together and we never will be. It's time we both moved on."

"I can't," Vlad said, clearing his throat. "I know it isn't right but I can't walk away from this, Daniel. I'm trying to give you your space but I can't just walk away from what we have."

"We don't have it anymore, Vlad," I said softly. I didn't want to hurt him but I don't know why. He's done nothing but hurt me and he's still doing it. Why do I care?

"It's still there, Danny," Vlad said. I felt a pang go through my heart. He called me Danny again. "I see it in your eyes. You're on autopilot. You don't know what you're doing. Don't hurt yourself anymore, sweetheart. You don't have to go through this alone."

"I'm not," I said, my throat choking up. "Sam and Tucker…"

"They're controlling you," Vlad returned urgently. "They think they know what's best for you but they don't! We've both screwed up before and I know I'm mostly to blame but don't let them take this from us. Don't let them destroy our family."

"What family, Vlad," I asked, the tears coming on. "Lilly is terrified of you. Our twins are dead. I'm scared of you. I'm scared of myself. Tell me! What do we have to save?"

"Our twins," Vlad asked, confused. I sunk to my knees, a combination of guilt for having told him that way and grief.

"When you impregnated me after Lilly," I said, shamefully. "I'm so sorry, Vlad. I shouldn't have told you this way. I miscarried our sons."

"Danny," Vlad said, the heartbreak showing on his face. He knelt beside of me but didn't touch me. "How did you find out," Vlad asked, his breathing ragged.

"Grandma and Grandpa Simmons have them," I said, taking a deep breath. "They told me about them."

"Was it when you took your powers away," Vlad asked, looking at me.

"I think," I said softly. "One showed up at one time and the other showed up some time later. I'm not sure what it was, Vlad."

"It's okay," Vlad said softly. "We can get through this. You just have to ask me."

"Why would I do that, Vlad," I asked him, looking in his blue eyes. "Why would I ask to come back to you when I know all it will do is hurt me?"

"I won't hurt you," Vlad declared. His voice was begging more than angry.

"I've heard it before," I said softly. "What can you do to make me believe?"

"I can't do that," Vlad said softly. "This is what love is, Daniel. You have faith in something that should be impossible. Our history says I should hurt you. We should say that isn't how it has to be."

"I can't trust you, Vlad. That's what love is. I should be able to trust you. You've stung me too many times."

"Our love is like honey, Daniel. We have to go through the bees to get to it. Sometimes, we're going to get stung. We need to learn how to deal with the stings."

"We've already tried that," I said, shaking my head. "We have killed the bees, Vlad, and now there is no more honey. All we can do is move onto a new beehive."

"But no other beehive will produce honey like ours will," Vlad said, looking into my eyes. He was losing his battle with the tears. "If we give up, we will lose that honey."

"We already have," I said, my tears threating to drop. "It's gone, Vlad. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I've seen things I thought was gone come back," Vlad said passionately. "I've seen you come back to me when I thought you were dead. I saw you walk through my door when I was convinced I had lost you. I see you awakening humanity in me, Daniel. I've saw you pull through an impossible delivery and hold our daughter. I've seen you."

"I want to be enough," I cried. He was making this so difficult. "I wished our love was enough but it's not. We've proven again and again that we can't make this work. If we gave it another chance, all it will do is prove it again. I love you, Vlad. Damnit, I still love you but I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm ready to move on with my life."

"You're making a mistake," Vlad said, heartbroken. "I can't stop you. I know, though, that you are throwing away everything we have worked for."

"Maybe so," I said, trying not to choke, "but we are throwing away our lives when we try to make it work."

"Can you wait to sell the house," Vlad asked. "I want to make sure you know what you're giving away."

"Okay," I said softly. Vlad stood up, helping me to my feet. He was cautious where he put his hands. Finally, he stroked my face gently. I closed my eyes, feeling the sensation.

"I love you, Daniel. I can't change that fact. I'm sorry you can't understand that."

"I love you, too, Vlad," I said, choking. "I'm sorry I can't make it work."

I pulled away from his touch, leaving the house. I didn't make it far before I fell out of the sky, collapsing into a fit of tears on the ground. Even in ghost mode, I gasped and struggled to not choke. I wasn't breathing but the sadness had gripped me. I wanted to fly back to him and beg him to forgive me but I couldn't. I couldn't give in to those impulses. So instead, I cried there until I couldn't see straight.

,

The numbness continued for days. I wanted to feel so guilty for putting this burden on my friends, especially Sam. Sam spent every night with me but she coddled me more like a child than helped me cope like a lover. Tucker started talking with Val so he disappeared for a couple days. I hoped someone could be happy. I know I was being unfair to Sam. Why she stuck around I don't know. She must really care for me. No one else would put up with this for a three-month old relationship.

I had wanted to do the rouse but I couldn't bring myself to feel comfortable. It needed to go off without a hitch but I couldn't feel the need for this to be successful. So we kept Lilly in the spotlight for a little while longer. Having my parents was a godsend because I was raising Lilly on autopilot. I had no strong desires to help me protect her. I would have to have Mom remind me to check the temperature of her bath water and things like that because I couldn't feel worry. I tried to remember everything but the feelings that usually helped me stay on course just wasn't there. I couldn't produce the feelings.

Saturday, I decided I had spent enough time contemplating it. I needed to sell that house. I called Vlad and told him if there was anything he wanted, he better get it. Later that day, I took Lilly to see if there was anything I wanted. I picked the wrong time to go.

A little after we made it there, Vlad showed up. Lilly started to scream when Vlad teleported in. I know why she was scared but I couldn't produce the feeling to care. Before the logical side of me could stop the numb me, I was yelling at Lilly. "Shut up, Lilly." Something akin to regret went through me but not before Vlad had something to say.

"Daniel, how dare you," Vlad declared. My emotion for shock went through me. "She's scared. The least you can do is comfort her."

"She's scared because of you," I tried to retort. I had my own feelings. They were no more than logic and past experience but it was the best I could produce.

"I know that but you screaming at her isn't helping," Vlad retorted. "I promise you, Lilly, I will not take you. I'm just here to get a few things before Mommy sells our house."

"Please," Lilly cried. "I just don't want to go."

"I promise," Vlad said soothingly. "My little Tiger-Lilly. You're safe."

"You hurt Daddy," Lilly cried. "He's not himself."

"I know," Vlad said softly. "Mommy is just confused right now. She'll come to her senses."

"I'm not a girl," I said but it wasn't in anger. Just my own version of anger.

"You need to get a grip," Vlad declared. "Put her in her crib. Now."

I wanted to disobey but I ran on autopilot anymore. I placed her in the crib and followed him into our old room. "Vlad, I don't want a lecture."

"Then don't yell at our daughter when she needs your comfort," Vlad declared. "You need to find a way to stop this, Daniel. There's a limit and you crossed it. The Danny I know would have never done that."

"I'm not the Danny I used to be," I said softly.

Vlad stood up, storming towards the front of the room. I thought he was going to storm out but he returned to the bed, jabbing something in my side. I screamed out as my powers flooded away. "Then you need to take a break."

"What," I asked, breathless. Confusion, worry, suspicion and relief went through me. "I feel."

"You're not a ghost anymore," Vlad said softly. "You're human."

I looked deep inside, trying to power up but nothing happened. "I'm normal."

"For three hours," Vlad said softly. "After that, you go back to the way we are."

"Why is this here," I asked, confused.

"I use it sometimes," Vlad admitted, looking away. "That's why I don't want you to sell the house, okay. I take my powers away and I stay here for three hours. It helps."

"Why do you do that," I asked.

"Go apologize to our daughter," Vlad retorted. Mentioning Lilly brought on a wave of guilt.

"Lilly," I cried. I ran out of the room.

,

I didn't see Vlad for the rest of the day. I found the Plasmius Maxmius on the dresser in our room but he was gone when I returned. Only a note was left.

_Put this on the top shelf._

I felt so much better after I had my powers removed. After my powers came back, the feeling remained. I went home and I got to hold Sam for the first time and comforted her. Sam was a mess because she was terrified she was losing me. I didn't know how long this would last but I had a clue that it wouldn't last long. Vlad hadn't been back for two weeks and he had used the Plasmius Maxmius several times. I have a feeling the feeling will only last a few days.

Sunday I went to the house to see if he'd show up. I realized, though, that was be a bad idea. So I set up these cameras so I could watch from a distance. Monday and Tuesday he stayed away. On Wednesday, however, he showed up.

I watched him go into the bedroom and take down the Plasmius Maxmius. He shocked himself and walked to the kitchen without even a yelp. Vlad sat down at the table with a tall bottle after stopping at the fridge. He popped the lid off and took a drink out of the bottle.

"Oh, no," I said, fearfully. He was drinking… powerless? What the hell was he thinking? As the full bottle turned into an empty one, I found it increasingly difficult to watch. When he pulled out a second one, I turned it off.

We were at headquarters so I walked away from my monitor and sought out Sam and Tucker. Jazz was once again wrapped up in texting Joseph so she wasn't here. I sat down on the couch where my friends were, what I had just seen on my mind. I didn't know what to make of it.

"What's going on," Tucker asked. "How did you see that?"

"I decided to sell the house," I said softly, staring at the wall. I was partially in shock. "I called Vlad and told him if there was anything he wanted out of the house, he'd better get it. Later that day, I went back to see if there was anything there I wanted. I had Lilly with me and Vlad showed up."

"Oh, no," Tucker said, horrified.

I hadn't explained this to them and I know I should have. I felt guilty. "Lilly started screaming when Vlad teleported in but I was still numb at the time." I held my head down in shame. "I screamed at her. She needed me to comfort her and I screamed at her. Vlad lost it. He dragged me to our bedroom and powered me down with the Plasmius Maxmius." Sam's expression went from one of horror and anger to one of confusion. "That's why I can feel emotions again. I guess it threw off the ghost law or something."

"Did Vlad touch you," Sam asked, confused.

"No," I replied. "He told me to go apologize to our daughter and when I came back, he was gone. He had told me he used the Plasmius Maxmius sometimes so I was curious. I set up some cameras in our house and I've been checking them periodically for the last few days. Vlad came in today." I shook my head, confused as hell. "He told me he took away his powers but guys, he's drinking. He's drinking powerless."

"That makes no sense," Sam said, confused. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," I said, a little shaken up. I hated to admit it, but I was concerned. Now with my head clear, I wasn't dwelling on what could have been. I know I made the right decision and that Sam is who I belonged with but that doesn't mean that I still don't care for the man. He's Lilly's father and I used to love him. I think Sam understands.

"You don't have to ask for my permission, you know," Sam said softly. "You can go talk to him."

"I'm not asking for permission," I cracked a smile. "I don't know what to do. I certainly don't want to go anywhere near him. I mean… our systems are used to being able to take extreme conditions but believe me, when we don't have our powers and something happens, it messes us up ten times more than it would if we were normal. If Vlad's drinking, I don't want anyone near him right now." I shuttered a breath, "Especially me."

"Oh," Tucker said, understandingly. He turned to Sam. "Danny's afraid that Vlad could maybe hurt him again. Go back to his ways." I listened in amazement. I didn't fully understand why I didn't want to go there especially. I just knew it frightened me. "It's kind of a subconscious thought," he added, looking to me. "Danny didn't truly understand it. I just read the subconscious aspect of it."

"Wait a minute," Sam declared. "You understood what he said before Danny truly understood what he said!" She looked to me in shock, "Can he read subconscious thoughts now, too?"

"I guess," I cried, equally as shocked. We knew Tucker could read a thought train but it was always a conscious one, even if he made us forget it by throwing our train off. Now he can understand things that we don't truly understand ourselves.

"No wonder Vlad didn't stand a chance," Sam said in horror. "Who could compete with that?"

"Yeah," I declared, looking to Tucker. "How did you manage to make Vlad gag when he went after Sam?"

"I read his thoughts about him wanting to choke Sam so I placed up… I call it a mirror. He tries to use mind control on his victim but he doesn't realize he's looking at himself. It's kind of hard to explain."

My eyes were wide. "No kidding. I had no idea you could do that." I stuttered, "That anyone could do that!"

"Vlad was shocked too but he was mostly confused," Tucker smirked. "He doesn't know about us becoming halfas, after all."

"Just be careful," I said, looking to Tucker seriously. "Vlad isn't dumb, after all."

"No, he's not dumb but he's never went up against someone like me," Tucker smirked. I shuttered. I haven't been up against someone like Tuck.

"So, what are you going to do about Vlad? Do you know," Sam asked me now that there was nothing more we could do about Tuck.

"I need to talk to him… sober. If I can't get him to stop drinking powerless, I'm just going to keep the house. I won't risk him drinking in public."

"Yeah. No telling what kind of trouble he'd get himself into," Sam said, kind of freaked out.

"Why didn't you tell us how you got your feeling back," Tucker asked.

I took a breath. "I didn't understand it… I still don't. I think it lasts five days but I'm not sure. Vlad has been back two weeks now and he said he's used it before. I'm thinking he's used it two times."

"This week and last week," Sam asked, not buying it. "I'd bet he's used it three times. He wouldn't be able to go that first week."

I sighed. "I don't know. I'd hate to think he's drove himself to drinking." I knew Vlad was crazy but this is beyond crazy. To think what just being around him and having those shots of Jim Beam did to me. To not have any powers and do that… he's beyond wasted.

"So is that why you got drunk last week," Tucker asked. "You were around Vlad."

"That's my theory," I said softly. "I cannot imagine what he's like right now."

"We have a way to check," Tucker said softly.

I looked away sharply. Maybe I should have put that another way. "I don't want to imagine what he's like right now," I said, broken. It hurt more than I wanted to admit. It even hurt to think that it hurt. I don't even want to imagine what it's doing to Sam.

"Sam's not as hurt as you think she is," Tucker said softly. I couldn't bring myself to look at them. "He's afraid he's hurting you. You have to tell him."

"Okay," Sam said softly. "Danny, you don't have to feel ashamed. It's okay to hurt for Vlad. You're not betraying me, sweetheart."

"It's not right," I said, swallowing. "You might think I love him or something."

"I know you do," Sam said softly. "But I also know you love me more. It's okay to feel something for Vlad. He's the father of your children, Danny. You cannot hate him."

I laughed softly through the tears. "You're giving me permission to love him but ordering me not to hate him. Sam, you're more than I deserve."

"I don't think I am," Sam said softly. My shirt wrinkled and I looked up. Sam had wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned against me. "I think we deserve each other. We've both been through so much. We deserve a little happiness in our lives."

"Where is your happiness," I asked, feeling the guilt pile on. "Last week, you were babysitting me more than you were my girlfriend. I put you through so much. Why do you stay?"

"I'm not the only one who puts up with what should be too much," Sam said softly. "Why do you fight to be with me when it is so much easier to go back to Vlad?"

I smiled softly at her. "Because I love you. That's how I feel. You're who I want to be with. I don't choose Vlad. My powers choose Vlad."

"Well, for me, you just can't know how it feels to be loved by you," Sam said softly. Tucker shifted uneasily and we laughed.

"Are you okay, Tuck," I asked, chuckling.

"I just don't believe she means the mental satisfaction she gets from being your girl," Tucker said uneasily. We laughed again.

"It's more than physical," Sam said softly. "It's almost spiritual. Like I didn't know I was alive until the Disasteroid. Even before we really became a couple, my life changed. I've found who I belong to."

"Belong with," I corrected. "I don't own you and you don't own me. We belong with each other."

Tucker grunted, coming to his feet. "I'm out of here!" We smiled at him as he left.

"I don't just mean when we make love," Sam said to me, seriously. "Our sex is amazing, yes, but you do something to me for just being near you. I know what magnetism is. I feel it to you."

She meant it as a compliment or maybe as a reference but it shocked me. She is becoming a halfa. Could she be drawn to me the same way I am drawn to Vlad? Could it work that way? Could I be anchored to one ghost while another one is anchored to me? Could magnetism be felt by the one the other is drawn to? Does Vlad feel magnetism?

"Danny," Sam asked, a look of panic crossing her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," I said softly, swallowing a lump in my throat. "What do you mean you feel magnetism to me?"

"Oh, Danny," Sam said, not finding it troubling. "I'm just saying that I need you. In a love fashion, not in a pull."

"You wouldn't know," I said, my voice actually breaking. Could the last three months have all been a lie? "Sam, if you feel that you can't pull away from me, tell me. That's the only sign that it's there. It can happen subtly but trying to pull away is impossible."

"Danny, I'm not drawn to you because of our powers," Sam declared. "I loved you before I got ghost powers!"

"But how much," I asked, feeling the pain lay on. This was a feeling I didn't want to feel. I wished I were numb again.

"I can't believe this," Sam declared. "I wished I had never said it!" She stood up, stalking away from me. I closed my eyes, a few tears slipping down my face. I could lose everything now. I could have never had it to begin with.

Tucker stormed into the room. "What happened?"

"Tuck, I'm scared," I said, looking to him. "I think Sam's under magnetism."

"What," Tucker declared, incredulously. "That's insane, Danny! You didn't tell her that, did you?"

"Why wouldn't I," I asked, confused and a little bit angry. "If she doesn't feel that way, she deserves to know. I wished I had known."

"Okay, one, stop saying wish. Two, Sam isn't under magnetism. Three, you need to go apologize to her. You are about to screw up the only thing in your life that is not messed up!"

"But what if it isn't real," I asked, my heart breaking. "She's still my friend, Tuck. I can't put her through this kind of pain."

"Then get off your ass and go talk to her," Tucker retorted. "Damn it, Danny, she is walking away! When she comes back, she will be your friend, not your girlfriend. You have to stop that!"

"Maybe that's what's for the best," I said softly. "If she can walk away, then it does mean she was in control."

"But it will be too late," Tucker cried. "Do you not know what you are losing? Do you not understand that Sam is walking out of your life? You have to do something, Danny! Sam will not come back. She's been hurt too many times, Danny. If she thinks you're not willing to fight for her, she's not going to put herself through anything more!"

"You don't mean since we got together, do you," I asked, swallowing hard.

"No! I mean since she fell in love with you. Watching you lust after Paulina. Being near you but unable to mutter the words 'I love you'. To feel that you could never love her! Danny, those are what hurts Sam. She will not go through that again. You better catch her or she's gone."

"Sam," I cried, running after her. I guess I understood why Vlad kept chasing me. Maybe Vlad isn't under magnetism. I just am. "Sam, please, wait," I called, taking to the air. I phased through the elevator and stopped in front of her before she reached the door. "Please, don't go."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Danny," Sam snorted. "If you think I'm under magnetism, watch me!"

"Please," I pleaded. "I need you more than anything. I'm sorry I ever upset you. I don't know. Maybe magnetism isn't as bad as I thought it was. It's a natural phenomenon in the Ghost Zone. If I can keep you in love with me, maybe it's not so bad. I know I loved Vlad while I was under it. But, please, don't go."

"Why are you so upset," Sam asked, wrinkling her forehead. "I'm just proving to you I'm not under magnetism."

"I don't care," I said urgently. "I just don't want you to go."

"You want proof," Sam declared. "Here's proof." She sidestepped me, going for the door.

"No, wait," I cried. She opened the door and walked out. "Don't leave me!"

Sam stopped. "Leave you," she asked, turning around. "What are you talking about? I'm just making a point here."

"But Tucker," I said, breathless. "He said you were done. That you wouldn't be coming back."

Tucker started laughing and I snapped my head in his direction. "That's how you lie," he started laughing. "Oh, man, that was good!"

"You dirty little rat," I declared, the panic turning to frustration. "You made me believe Sam was leaving," I declared incredulously.

"I just thought I'd have some fun," Tucker laughed. "I can't believe you bought it." He wiped his eyes, laughing some more. "Like Sam would leave you for that!"

"I can't believe you did that," Sam declared. "What did he say?"

"He said you wouldn't put up with that kind of pain anymore," I said, turning to her. "That if I was willing to fight for you, you'd stay but if I was pulling away, you would be gone and you'd only be my friend."

"I should have convinced Sam that Danny wouldn't believe her until she'd been gone a few hours," Tucker added, his laughter subsiding. "That would have been even better."

"Tucker," Sam declared. "That wasn't funny!"

"Oh, man, it so was," Tucker laughed. "The panic on Danny's face when you opened that door. He so believed you were leaving!"

"If you think that was funny, you're going to die laughing here," I said, floating beside the elevator. I fired a low-energy beam from my finger at his feet. Tucker jumped back.

"Hey, now," Tucker cried.

"You're not laughing," I teased. "You look pretty panicked to me." I shot another one.

"Cut it out," Tucker cried out, a little fearfully.

"What's the matter, it not funny now," I asked him.

"Don't make me make you," Tucker cried out, jumping back from my third beam. They were harmless. I used them to zap bugs sometimes when they were attracted to my glow at night. It might give him some red marks but it wouldn't even break the skin.

"Not so funny, huh," I asked, stopping what I was doing. I crossed my arms.

"You're despicable," Tucker playfully scorned.

"So are you," I chuckled back. "So, you're not leaving."

"Never," Sam said softly. "Well, unless you ask me to. I'm certainly not letting some fear you have that I don't feel this way destroy what we have. I just thought that you'd understand if I walked out of here that I feel this way."

"I don't care anymore," I said softly. "It's not something I can control. I need you more than I can live without you. If you are under magnetism, all I have to do is make sure you don't fall out from underneath it. You'll never know the difference."

Sam stepped to the end of the elevator and held her hand out. I took it, pulling her close to me. "This is how I feel," she whispered to me. "If that's how you want to feel, then I won't try to change your mind but I promise you, this is how I feel."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It scared the hell out of me that she didn't really feel this way but I need her more than I need to protect her. It's not right. It's selfish. I just have to have her. I won't be me if I don't.

Tucker started laughing but his laughter was fading away. "That was awesome!"

,

I stood outside of the house for the last ten minutes before his powers would come back. I wanted to make sure he didn't slip out but I wouldn't dare go in there with him drunk. I had my mind trained on him but it was nothing like the mind I knew so well. Vlad wasn't himself. I couldn't stand to go in there with him like this. I would wait here until I felt that mind return.

Finally, I felt Vlad's mind snap back. Because I was trained on his thoughts, I sensed a flood of pain flood through him. It made me breathless. Vlad didn't want to feel this. He was at his ropes end and those three hours were the only relief he could give himself. I couldn't believe it. He's finally found a pain he don't like.

I walked in the door slowly. Vlad was throwing the empty bottles in the trash. He had only drank three and I was grateful. He had downed his first bottle in the first twenty minutes. I was afraid that was going to be a pattern.

Vlad's head snapped up and he stared at me in shock. "This is a first," Vlad said, in shock. "You usually walk out when I sober up."

"I'm not a hallucination," I said softly. "We need to talk."

"What the hell do you have to say to me," Vlad retorted. He threw the last bottle in the trash and it shattered, causing me to flinch. He was violent even though he was sober. "Go ahead and tell me how your life is perfect and you're where you belong! Tell me how you love that bitch more than me and Lilly will be her child. Go ahead, Daniel! I'm already down. You might as well kick me!"

"I don't want to hurt you," I said softly, swallowing hard.

"Well, it's too damn late for that," Vlad retorted. He plopped down in the chair but shoved the table. "Just go away, Daniel. I'm sure you can talk to me later. Now's not a good time."

"I think now is the perfect time," I said softly. I pushed the table back to where it was and took a seat beside of him. "I saw what you did. I want to know why."

"Because that's the only time you come back to me," Vlad retorted. "That's the only place I'm happy! I'm sorry it doesn't match your perfect world."

"Maybe if you just took your powers away," I asked, my eyes filling with tears. "Like you showed me."

"You took your powers away so you wouldn't have to remember me," Vlad retorted. "I take my powers away so I don't have to remember you walking out."

"You really do love me, don't you," I asked, swallowing. "It's not magnetism. It's real."

"That's how you got trapped in it to begin with," Vlad sighed. "Magnetism doesn't take hold until one person activates it. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, we would have never been together."

I nodded, painfully. It was better when I believed Vlad was just lying to himself. Now I know I'm causing him this pain.

"Why are you here," Vlad asked, looking at me. "I'm usually the one who comes to you."

"I wanted to talk to you about your problem," I said softly. Vlad laughed out bitterly.

"My problem is you," Vlad declared. "You have no idea what I've been through! This need to have you but you reject me. It's a pain I can't take. It's a pain I'm desperate to part with." He laid his head on the table, crying. "I just can't." I put my hand on his hand but Vlad snapped to me. "Don't touch me," he screamed. "I don't want your pity."

"I just want to help," I declared, urgently. "I can't stand to see you like this."

"Then come back when you've been gone for a while," Vlad said, looking to me. "Because it's been too soon since you disappeared."

"You mean when you were drunk," I said, nodding. "That wasn't me, Vlad."

"I don't want to know that," Vlad retorted. "I'm okay with how things are."

"What about Lilly," I asked, fighting tears. "Think of her."

"I finished rocking her a few hours ago," Vlad said, a few tears slipping out. "That's too fresh too."

"We can get through to her," I said, shedding a few tears. "I just need to convince her that you're not going to take her back."

"I want you to come back," Vlad said, looking to me. Tears streamed down his face. I went to wipe them away but I remembered his outburst and controlled myself. I wiped my own instead. "I miss how we used to be."

"I guess I do too," I said softly. "I can't change how I feel, Vlad, no more than you can. I woke up from magnetism. I can't change that fact."

"Woke up," Vlad chuckled bitterly. "You make it sound so bad."

I looked away. I would have said if he could come out from under it too, he'd understand but that was before I knew the truth. How do I deal with this? How do I handle knowing Vlad really loves me? How do I cope with the knowledge that Vlad will never get over this? "You could move on, you know," I said softly.

"Please," Vlad declared. "I've had countless people before and I never felt a thing. You are one of a kind. I could never find another like you."

"You don't have to find another like me," I said softly. "Just someone you could love and take care of. Someone to fill the void. I swear to you, Sam is not another you. She can't quite fit where you did."

"You haven't replaced me," Vlad asked, a smile on his face.

"I could never replace you, Vlad," I said sadly. "I wonder what could have been, too, but I'm afraid that it's over. I think you were right. When I chose not to tell my family about us, I set out to destroy our relationship. It was unintentional but if I wanted to save our relationship, I should have left with you."

"We can still do that, you know," Vlad said softly, looking at me. "Just live on the island. Lilly, you and I. That's all we need."

"That's not enough," I smiled sadly. "I made my choice that day. I can't take it back. We're living the consequences of that action."

Vlad reached across the table and took my hand. The feeling captured me and I shuttered a whimper. "Just for tonight," Vlad said softly. "Be my Danny."

"I'm with Sam, Vlad," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "I couldn't betray her that way."

"She doesn't have to know," Vlad pleaded.

"I would know," I said, shedding the tears. Vlad wiped them away, stoking my face. There was no ghost law influencing me. I was crushed beneath that burden. I would overcome this. I would move on with my life. What does Vlad have? An invention and a bottle of booze. It wasn't fair. I closed my eyes, shedding a few tears. I stroked Vlad's face with my hand, moving in. God, what am I doing?

I kissed him, crying harder. I couldn't get Sam's face out of my mind. I was betraying her more than I wanted to. The worst part, she would know what was happening. She would know I was doing this willingly too. Would she leave me for this? I came on top of Vlad and he wrapped his arms around me. He was confused but he was desperate, too; he wasn't going to question this. I felt nauseas but I continued to kiss him.

Vlad picked me up and put me on the table. It seemed to fit because this was a fling. I had refused to make love on our table but I didn't mind fucking on it. I wouldn't do it in our bed. Those days are behind us. I forced the unease away so I could focus on Vlad. I started undoing his coat, pulling it from his shoulders. I choked but I went for his shirt. Not even his taste made it worth this. I was hurting Sam therefore I was hurting myself. I could never make this up to Sam, though.

Vlad pulled my shirt over my head and the momentary stop of our kiss caused me to cry harder. Vlad came back in but I couldn't stop the tears. Vlad knew I wasn't really wanting to do this but he never offered to stop. He pushed me back on the table, coming on top of me. He unbuttoned my jeans, pushing them down. I fumbled with his belt and slacks. I couldn't focus. I couldn't breathe.

My underwear came off and Vlad turned me over. I started hyperventilating but Vlad never stopped. It was the strangest phenomenon. I have been raped by Vlad, a pain that nothing can compare to… except, when we crossed that line of no return, the pain I felt was different. It was sharp and concentrated; aimed straight for my heart. The last time sex with Vlad was painful, the pain was in back and went straight to my head. This time, the pain was unbearable in my heart.

I screamed out but I curbed it in as much as I could. The sex itself wasn't painful but I didn't find it enjoyable. I gasped in a few gulps of air and continued to cry. This was going to cost me more than I wanted to pay. Sam would never forgive me. After Vlad had his release, I hung my head. I was ashamed of what I did.

"You started out having sex on a table," a voice cut above my turmoil. "Now you've finished having sex on a table." I looked up to see Sam and Tucker clouded by my tears. "Now get the hell out of here!"

Vlad and I had yet to part but I couldn't feel embarrassed. The pain and shame of what I did dwarfed any embarrassment this brought. Vlad and I finally broke apart and Vlad brought me to my feet, stark naked. "Thank you," Vlad said softly. "I don't know what changed your mind but I understand this was the only time."

"Out," Sam declared in anger. She pointed her hand to the door. Vlad pulled on his pants and left with his coat and shirt in his hand. Tucker followed him out while Sam handed me my pants. I took them, not meeting her gaze. I pulled my pants on, not bothering with the underwear. I sat back down on the table but broke down in tears. Sam pulled out a chair. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"What is there to explain," I said breathless. I covered my face.

"I felt it, Danny," Sam said softly.

"I know you know we had sex," I said, taking a breath. The little control I got slipped out of my hands again and I went back to crying. I know I have lost her.

"I'm not mad at you," Sam said softly. I looked to her in surprise. "I told you I felt it. I meant why you did it. You gave him some peace. I don't like it but I understand why you did it. Just don't do it again, please. It hurts."

I looked away from her, the tears falling again. How do I—why does she—? "Why do you put up with me," I asked her, my heart breaking. "How did I find someone like you?"

"I told you," Sam said softly. "You do something to me. You're worth fighting for. This isn't easy and I understand that. I'll fight for you until the end, Danny. Until I'm obliterated or you are. Until our energies are no longer there. Until we are no more."

"How does someone like you exist," I asked, my eyes filling with tears. "You put up with my crap, you are patient, you are understanding—to the point that not even I would understand—and you love me. How did I get so lucky?"

Sam smiled softly. "I don't see it that way. I think I'm the lucky one. I could never find someone like you again. I won't even try. I'm not patient. I'm not even understanding. If you didn't mean so much to me, I would have left. I know that I could never find this again, though. I know to hold onto a good thing when I have it."

"I'm so—," I started to say I'm sorry but it wasn't enough. I couldn't apologize for this. "There are no words to describe how I feel right now, Sam. I would have liked to be stronger so I wouldn't have done that. I wasn't strong enough, Sam. I couldn't—."

"It's okay," Sam said softly. "I understand. I experienced it right there with you, Danny. That's how we got here so fast. I thought he was going to push you but when we made it here, I felt your realization that you should give him something. Tucker wanted to stop it when it first began but I got him to understand."

"You were here from the beginning," I asked, swallowing hard.

"We were outside," Sam nodded softly. "I know you didn't want to do that but that part of you that loves him was too big to ignore. Vlad does have nothing, Danny. You were right. We have each other. I'm the lucky one that he screwed up. It gave me the chance to nab you."

"Are you okay, Danny," Tucker asked when he walked in. I looked to him. "He's gone."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said softly. I wasn't all right but I didn't have the right to say that. Sam was the one who deserved to be in pain. I acted on my own choices.

"I don't see why you'd want to do that," Tucker wrinkled his nose up. He shuttered disgustedly.

I smiled softly but I couldn't pull it off. I thought Vlad looked good. Sam looked better to me but to say Vlad wasn't handsome wasn't true.

_If that's how you feel_, Tucker shuttered. _I'd say Sam looked one hundred percent better_.

"Vlad's the only man I ever see," I pointed out. I was surprised how strong my voice was. I think I was coming out of this sorrow and depression.

"You mean you don't find any other men attractive," Sam toyed, a small smile pulling on her lips.

"No," I said pointedly. "Only Vlad."

Sam smiled at me. "Let's go home. Jazz has Lilly."

"Good," I smiled softly. We left the house.

,

I just felt so dirty. It felt so weird. After I was raped, I didn't have this impulse. I hear most people feel this way when they're raped but here I am, controlling the impulse to scrub my skin off. I would catch myself rubbing a piece of skin more times than necessary and I would have to stop myself. I haven't reached the point to where I'm scrubbing myself but I wanted to. I wanted to wash him away.

Sam had stuck around while Tuck took Lilly home with him. Sam stepped in the shower with me, taking my hand with the cloth. "It's okay," she said softly. She gently rubbed my shoulder down with the soapy cloth. She leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and rubbing the cloth down my front. "You don't have to be ashamed."

"I'm not exactly," I said softly. "I can't understand, this, though. Doesn't most people scrub themselves after rape?"

"You didn't," Sam asked, intrigued. "I scrubbed until I bled," she said softly. "I wanted to wash any signs of the C-crew away."

"I didn't," I said, holding my head down. "The first time I took a shower after I was raped, I didn't do anything. Then I took one with Vlad and didn't do anything. Even when I got back home, I didn't scrub or anything."

"I'm glad," she said softly. "You don't need to clean yourself here, either. I'll replace everything he covered." She kissed my shoulder. I turned towards her, wrapping my arms around her. She threw her arms over my neck, the washcloth still in her hand. Her lips touched mine and this felt right. She fit. We were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. Nothing Vlad and I done quite compares. However, our love was something completely different from the love that Vlad and I had.

Vlad understood me better. Sam can read me like Vlad could but Vlad could tell what was wrong with me from a distance. I love Sam more than words can say but she can't quite reach how Vlad touched me. I don't know if it has something to do with the different sex, but the way Vlad made me feel isn't the way Sam makes me feel. When I'm with her, I get this indescribable sense of euphoria but with Vlad, I couldn't contain it. When it was willing, I wanted the world to hear.

Then I think about when it wasn't willing. I wanted no one to hear but I screamed louder. A different kind of scream.

Maybe that's what killed our love. I couldn't get over the rape. I want to say that I never revisit those times and it's only the thirty-two hours and DALV that affect me but I know differently. I've buried it so deeply I can't feel it. It's impossible. I don't want to dig that up, though. I tried so hard to bury it. Even though I can mention it now, I don't want to. I like where it's at. I can go into a world it never happened. I can go to a world where the rape doesn't bother me and those two horrible events are pushed from my mind.

"Are you okay," Sam asked me softly. We were kissing a few moments ago but I guess she became concerned.

"Just thinking," I sighed. "Trying to understand my feelings."

"Talk to me," Sam said softly. "I promise I won't judge."

"It's not natural for me, Sam," I sighed, turning away from her. "To openly hurt you is so foreign to me."

"Don't lock us out again, please, Danny," Sam said, her voice breaking. I looked back to her to see her fighting tears. "I can't describe to you the peace your truthfulness brings. I know it hurts but believe me, I really do enjoy hearing your confessions."

I sighed, "That's because you believe you have to share my burdens."

"That's because I want to share your burdens," Sam replied. "You have to admit it helps."

"On one side it does," I sighed. "Then I see you guys' faces. It's not right."

"Talk to me," Sam asked again.

"Just comparing our love to this love," I sighed. Why do I do this? The pain crossed her face and I turned away.

"Hey," Sam said, wrapping her arms around me. "What comparison?"

"It's nothing," I sighed. Sam sighed.

"If only I could get you to see the pain that I go through when you lock us out," Sam sighed.

"I do see the pain," I turned to her. "It's less than being truthful."

"I love you, Danny," Sam whispered. "I want to help. I want to be more to you than a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes, what you need is beyond what I can give you. It's going to hurt. I can handle it, though."

"Maybe it's never been about what you guys can handle," I finally spoke aloud. "Maybe it's been about what I can't handle." I took a breath. "I'm just speculating, here. I've always felt I was trying to protect you. But maybe it's deeper." I chuckled out, the pain on the surface. "I'm becoming Jazz!"

Sam looked to me in a quick snap, "How long has it been since you've been to a therapy session?"

"A therapy session," I asked, surprised. "God," I huffed out. "Before Lilly's birth."

"That's what's wrong with you," Sam retorted. "Danny, why did you stop going?"

"I was depressed," I sighed. When I said it, I hung my head. It wasn't a big revealer, I just knew it sounded stupid and Sam was going to capitalize on that. "I know, that's even more reason to go to see Dr. Richardson. But I just couldn't. Going back to the clinic meant facing that I didn't have Lilly with me. I couldn't face them. Now, I don't know how to."

"We're going tomorrow," Sam said, absolutely no room for negotiation in her voice. I went to object but she cut me off. "Ut, no! I'm putting my foot down. You were doing better when you were going to the clinic. You will be going back!"

"How do I face them, Sam," I asked, hanging my head. Sam cut the water off, grabbing a towel from the rack.

"The same way you always face a difficult task," Sam replied. She handed me the towel but I shook my head. I turned myself intangible, allowing the water to roll off me. Sam stared at me in shock. "Wow," she said simply.

"Have I never done that in front of you," I asked with a chuckle.

"I saw when you and Tucker were covered in that milk," Sam replied. "But I've never seen you do it just for a shower."

"I'm too lazy to towel-dry," I chuckled. "I do it time to time."

"Well, I can't wait to do it myself," Sam smiled. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her. I touched her shoulder, turning her intangible and we phased into my bedroom. We started to dress.

"Will you go with me," I asked, sighing. "I really don't want to do this alone."

"Of course," Sam smiled at me. "You just want me or do you want Tucker to come too?"

"Tuck can tag along," I replied. "I just want someone to go along. I need to have Lilly checked out anyway."

Sam finally finished dressing. She walked into my arms, "I'll go with you. You won't have to do this alone."

"Thanks," I sighed. "Let's get some sleep."

,

I was a nervous wreck. Right after school, we had decided to go to the clinic. We hadn't gone on patrol yesterday so we had agreed to not miss that. Sam had my hand while Tucker had Lilly but none of us had taken a step towards the entrance. Honestly, I was surprised the law hadn't been called by now.

"Ready," Tucker asked me encouragingly.

"As ready as I can be," I sighed. "She's going to kill me!"

"Just remember," Sam gave me a soft smile. "You're not in this alone."

"I know," I smiled back at her. I took a deep breath, looking to the clinic. "Here goes everything."

I took the first step and Sam and Tucker fell in behind me. There was no need to hide myself now. Hell, I was the supplier of the clinic now. When I took control of the building, I also took control of the duties. Every employee receives income and my office pays for the equipment. There was no need to hide now. The worst was over.

I wished that were true.

Sam followed me to the window but Tucker took Lilly to the waiting section. "Hello," Sam smiled as she waited for the receptionist to look at us. She worked here when I was last here, too. She would know me.

"Name please," the receptionist asked.

"Danny and Lilly Fenton," Sam replied. The receptionist snapped in our direction.

"Danny," she cried. I didn't know her name but everyone here knew me. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," I said, a little hesitantly. "I was reluctant to come back for a while."

"Dr. Reynolds is with a patient right now, sweetie, but you'll go back as soon as she's finished up."

"You don't have to send me back immediately," I replied softly. "I'll wait."

"I want to keep my job," she replied, still in the friendly voice. I chuckled as I walked back to where Tuck and Lilly was.

"And no last names," I informed Sam. I sighed, "Though I don't know why. It's not like they don't know who I am."

"What did you go by before," Sam asked, taking a seat.

"Just Danny," I replied. I chuckled, "Actually, I signed in the first time under Daniel. I considered a fake name."

Sam softly chuckled, rolling her eyes. I relaxed as she picked up a magazine. Tucker was playing on his PDA while Lilly was trying to play along with him. Tucker was picking with Lilly, showing her the 'proper' way to do it. I watched the two play in fondness.

"Get your butt back here," I heard a voice declare. I looked up and she looked like she could tear me to shreds. I tried to lighten the mood by putting my hand on my chest and mouthing 'me?'. She gave me a harder stare. Well, she's pissed.

"Come on, guys," I spoke up. I led them back, Dr. Reynolds stomping the entire way.

"I can't believe you," she declared. She threw her hand to the examination table. I floated up as she dug out something from under the cabinet. "I thought you had died," she declared. "I didn't hear from you. You never showed up! I just saw the ghost boy around town. I thought you died during delivery!"

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "Vlad took Lilly. I got her back two weeks ago. I wasn't myself."

Her expression changed. "Of course not," she said, softly. "I'm sorry. I thought she had been with you." She put a baby weight-station on the counter. "Can I have her," she asked Tucker.

"Here you go," Tucker said softly. He handed Lilly over.

"Hey there, baby girl," Dr. Reynolds replied softly. "This is the first time I've seen you." I covered my face as she talked to her in a baby voice. "You're so pretty."

"Thank you," I heard Lilly reply. Sam and Tucker let out loud laughs.

"She can talk," Dr. Reynolds's voice said in surprise.

"She's taught herself how to do a lot of stuff," I said, removing my hand. "She's very mature."

"I can see that," she replied, her eyes wide. "Okay," she said in a normal voice, "I think I can talk to you in a normal voice. Is that right?"

"Sure," Lilly replied. "Whatever makes you feel most comfortable?"

"Okay," she smiled. "I'm going to put you down on this, okay. It's going to weigh you."

"I know what it does," Lilly replied. "They had one on the island."

"What happened on the island," she asked Lilly as she put her on the scale.

"Daddy gave birth to me but he was really weak. I was powerful enough to heal him but I wasn't powerful enough to restore his strength. Vlad locked Daddy down and took me to another portion of the island. When Daddy escaped, Vlad removed Daddy from the island. I didn't see him for a long time."

"Did Vlad hurt you," Dr. Reynolds asked.

"No," Lilly said softly. "At least not physically. He was very patient and he always touched me with my permission. He tried to form a relationship but all I wanted was my daddy. Vlad stopped coming around after that and I had to learn how to do these things. The people on the island couldn't read my mind and I don't know how to project my thoughts. I didn't like it when they'd try to guess what was wrong. I'd be crying because I wanted out of my crib and they'd stick a bottle in my mouth."

"Vlad just abandoned her," Dr. Reynolds declared furious.

I coughed, shaking my head no. "I'll explain later," I said softly.

"Okay," she said softly. She started a chart on Lilly. "Were these people nice to you, Lilly?"

"Yeah," Lilly replied. Dr. Reynolds put on a baby blood pressure monitor. "They did the best they could. I really wanted to go home."

"I bet Daddy must have gave you a million kisses, huh," Dr. Reynolds said with a smile.

"He might have if I hadn't shocked him," she laughed. "I was fussing with one of the workers when someone suddenly ripped me out of her arms. I didn't take the time to check who was there and I sent a shock out, bringing the reunion to a screeching halt. Daddy has been great, though. Everyone has."

"How did your parents react," Dr. Reynolds asked me softly.

I took a deep breath, "I haven't told them."

"What," she declared. "You've had her for two weeks, though."

"They believe she's the daughter of a ghost couple who is under the protection of Team Phantom. I couldn't tell them I was Danny Phantom."

"But you were so for doing it," she asked, confused.

"Some things came up," I sighed. I didn't want to go back there. Right now, the magnetism took priority over everything else.

"Well, Lilly, I think you're in good health," Dr. Reynolds replied in a cheery voice.

"Of course," she smiled. "I've got the best care!"

"Now, to talk to Daddy." She turned to me. "I want to know what happened after you lost Lilly."

I took a breath. "Why? You're going to assign me to Richardson anyway."

"You became depressed," she said, no questioning at all.

"Yeah," I said, looking to her. "I'm a mess. I can't lie. A lot has happened in the last two weeks and at times, it's overwhelming."

"Okay," she said softly. "I'm assigning you to at least two sessions a week and giving Elaine the power to decide on more." I nodded. "What about physically? I know you've been suffering mentally, but what about your health?"

"I'm doing fine," I replied. "I'm not exhausted. I'm eating well. I'm not pregnant! I can't think of a time I've felt better." Sam and Tucker chuckled when I said that I'm not pregnant.

"Have you been checking your vitals," she asked me.

"They're my normal," I replied. "My vitals are actually lower than when I was pregnant."

"They would be elevated during your gestational period," she replied. She began to take my vitals. After a battery of tests she pulled out a needle.

"You can't jab him with that," Sam replied in shock. I took a breath. They weren't there when she removed that Ectoranium from my body. The clinic is amazing at innovation.

"I've done it before," Dr. Reynolds replied in a calm voice. "Nothing has happened, has it?"

"No," I replied. "They have never seen you perform these kinds of tests on me before, that's all."

"Oh," she nodded with a smile.

"They're pretty good with that needle," I smiled at Sam and Tucker. Tuck had Lilly in his arms again. "I broke the first three but they learned how to do it right."

"You have to take it incredibly slow," Dr. Reynolds replied softly. "The normal speeds we put a needle into someone's arm is too fast." She examined my arm as she talked, "The first thing to do is to find the vein. When you have it," she added in exclamation, "you put the tip of the needle on his arm. Ever so gently, you begin to insert the needle."

"Wait," I cried. She was going too fast. She slowed down, a nervous chuckle accompanying her.

"That would have been embarrassing," she chuckled. Dr. Reynolds went back to doing it painfully slow. I have considered just giving them Ectoranium needles but I'm afraid of her reaction. "How do you do it at home?"

"Mom and Dad have special needles for this job," I added in a breath.

"They're coated in Ectoranium," Sam replied. I released an aggravated sigh.

"What," she called, losing focus. The needle broke. "Why on Earth would you allow Ectoranium to touch you willingly?"

"At first, I didn't have a choice and then when I found out the way you guys do it, I still needed to do it in my ghost form, so I didn't try to change anything. Now, we discovered a way to do it painlessly. I guess since I'll be coming back here, I'll bring a box and show you how to use it."

"Absolutely not," she cried. "We'll be handling the blood work from now on!"

"It's not like you think," Tucker replied softly, balancing Lilly. "We coat the needle in something called ecto-softener now and it protects the ghosts from the Ectoranium while allowing them to have the operation."

"I'll check it out but I think that is nuts," she retorted to me. She grabbed a new needle.

"You'll see there is nothing to worry about," I smiled softly at her. I still hadn't checked Lilly's blood yet because I was afraid of subjecting her to the Ectoranium so I knew where she was coming form. Dr. Reynolds has always treated me as a son. I don't know why she views me with such importance but I understand that love. I glanced at Lilly and she gave me a smile.

We sat down on the couch and Tuck handed me Lilly. I didn't know how much I wanted her until she was in my arms. Thanks, Tuck.

Dr. Richardson looked at us, a look of disapproval on her face. "You're a mess, Danny," she said softly. "I don't even have to evaluate you to know that." She sighed. "Is that your daughter?"

I gave her a funny look. "No. I just like carrying around other five month old girls!"

"I don't need the attitude," she retorted. "What did you name her?"

"Lillian Madeline Fenton but she goes by Lilly," I replied, friendlier.

"Hello, Lilly," Dr. Richardson smiled at Lilly. "You are such a pretty baby."

"Thank you," Lilly replied. Dr. Richardson had the same reaction as Dr. Reynolds but it wasn't as gratifying. Lilly sighed, not finding the gratification here, either. "I had to learn to talk because I was left alone on Vlad's island with only mortals for three months."

"You didn't have her," Dr. Richardson snapped in my direction.

"After I gave birth to her, Vlad took her from me. When I was strong enough to take her back, he teleported me off the island and hid it from me. I just got her back two weeks ago."

"How did that make you feel," Richardson asked me.

"How do you think it made me feel," I retorted. I shouldn't have been so angry at her but she didn't look surprised. I hugged Lilly to me, taking in the calming effect she gave me. "I was bitter, angry, depressed, unfocused and heartbroken. When Vlad created the Masters's Blasters, I hit an all-time height of depression and tried to take my powers away. I nearly killed myself because I stepped back into the portal that gave me my powers."

For once, Sam and Tucker didn't hit me. Lilly hugged me tighter. I kissed her hair. "When Phantom disappeared for a few days," she asked me for clarification. I nodded. "What about you, Lilly? What was you feeling?" I was surprised. I didn't expect her to ask Lilly.

"I don't know," she said, sighing. "Why are you asking me? This is about Daddy."

"Daddy," she asked in surprise. "You call Vlad by his name but Danny Daddy."

"I have my daddy's powers of future dreams," she replied softly. "When I talked to Daddy, I pictured Mommy here. I thought Vlad was Danny, my daddy." She gave me an apologetic look.

"How is your relationship with Vlad. Lilly, you go first."

"I don't have one with him," Lilly replied softly. "I never bonded with him." I squeezed her, biting back tears. Tuck was right. She was still waiting for me and I had given up on her.

"Oh," Richardson sighed. "Okay, Danny. I assume you two are still broken up."

I sighed this time. Her eyes became accusingly. "Yes, we are officially broken up. Sam and I have become involved but the ghost law, Magnetism, has been trying to get me back with him. We've talked several times and we even had sex last night." I hung my head down.

"Vlad has picked up the habit of powering down and drinking," Sam replied softly. "Vlad isn't under magnetism. He truly loves Danny and Danny felt that it was his responsibility to give Vlad at least something for his heartache. Danny didn't want to but Vlad had no problem taking it when Danny offered."

"And you two are together," Richardson asked Sam. "How did that make you feel?"

"Oh, no," Sam retorted. "This is not about me! This is about Danny and Lilly."

"This is about Daddy," Lilly added right after Sam.

"This involves all of you," Dr. Richardson replied softly. "Even Tucker has feelings that impact his mental health. The thing with Danny is your emotions are bound to infect him more than his own. I have to take your reaction into account or I don't know how Danny feels."

"Wow," I said, surprised. "Is that why you didn't mind evaluating Vlad when I asked?"

"That's exactly why," Richardson replied. "I'll be in contact with him soon, too."

"No," Tucker and I responded at once. "Lilly can't stand to be around Vlad!"

I looked to Tucker, surprised to find I was surprised. I don't know why. He's feeling this with me. "Lilly is terrified of Vlad. She's afraid he will take her." Lilly clung to my abdomen.

"Lilly," Richardson said softly, looking to her. "Sweetheart, can you look at me."

"I don't want to see Vlad," she said softly. Her voice choked up and I picked her up in my arms, cradling her.

"I promise you, he will never take you away from me again," I replied fiercely.

"You can't make that promise," Richardson said softly. She was walking towards us. She bent down to Lilly's level which was around my chest. "Listen to me, Lilly. You have to be a part of Vlad's life. He is your father. You remember how it felt to go without Daddy, don't you? And I know you must know how much it hurt for your father to go without you in his life. Vlad must miss you, too. We need to make this balanced."

"Just hold it right there," Sam retorted. "Vlad stole Lilly! He has no right to her."

"Why do you think he's drinking," Richardson looked to Sam softly. "Vlad is a human being too. I got to know him in our therapy sessions. I've never been a fan of their relationship but I know why he needs Danny. Before he met Danny, Vlad was a heartless, emotionless monster. Now, he feels. Whatever pain you think he's in, he's feeling it ten times worst. Vlad has been reawakened and you owe it to yourselves to help him move on."

"But Danny can't deny Vlad," Tucker declared. "If they become closer, they just may reconnect."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," she replied softly. "I want it to be supervised at first and when Danny feels like he can move on with his life, then you can make it unsupervised." Her eyes fell on Lilly. "But I swear to you, this is something you need to do. We can work on it first if you want to."

"Lilly will not be a part of this," Tucker retorted. "You can psychoanalyze Vlad all you want, but our family is moving on!"

I swallowed hard. "Do you think this isn't affecting Danny? He felt obligated to give Vlad something last night. You are trying to fool yourselves if you think Danny can walk away from Vlad. They have formed a life together that never dissolved. It will follow you through life until it's dissolved."

"This conversation is over," Sam retorted. "I can't believe you would suggest Danny and Lilly willingly interact with Vlad."

"What do you think, Danny," Richardson asked softly, looking to me. "You're awfully quiet."

I looked to Sam and Tucker. Then looked to Lilly. Her expression was so fearful. "I have to do what's best for Lilly," I said, sighing. "I have to agree with Sam and Tucker."

"You know what is best for Lilly," she accused of me, "and it's not this!"

"She's just a child," I defended.

"So were you," she retorted. "You still faced your fears and your doubts. Lilly must do the same thing! She will never be a well-rounded individual until she accepts who her real father is!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Richardson," I said softly. "I have to do what I see as best. I don't know if it is what's best for her or not, but this is what I think is best for Lilly."

Dr. Richardson sighed disappointedly but everyone in this clinic knows once I put my mind to something, that's what I'll damn well do. I just pray I'm making the right decision here.

,

"Four times a week," I gripped as we walked down the street. Grandma and Grandpa Simmons took Lilly this evening so she could have a play date with the twins. "Can you believe her?"

"She has reason to believe you need the sessions," Sam said softly. "Do you disagree with her?"

"I think four times a week is overkill," I declared. "I'm not that bad!"

"You tried to kill yourself," Tucker retorted. "I think she may be warranted in her decision."

"I didn't try to kill myself," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I just nearly killed myself by doing something completely stupid."

"And the difference is what," Sam asked, jumping on Tuck's bandwagon.

"I'm not that bad," I replied with truthfulness. "Once upon a time, I may have been but I am certainly not that bad now."

"Who knows, maybe it will prove helpful," Sam said in hopefulness.

"How," I sighed. "Unless talking with her about why I should let Vlad back in will make me want him less, how does that make me any less screwed?"

"You'll be fine," Tucker said softly. "You can defeat this thing."

"I know I can," I smiled softly at him. "I just wonder what Richardson's thinking. Does she really believe any good could come of this?"

"You're not going to do anything with him," Sam said determinedly. "And I do mean nothing!"

"I'll try," I said, sighing. I still couldn't bring myself to say I'm sorry. I didn't want to be like Vlad when he showed up after Dani.

"You'll do fine," Tucker repeated. "And you'll be fine with this new therapy schedule. We'll help you along the way."

"I just refuse to allow Lilly to go anywhere near Vlad against her wishes," I added. "If she changes her mind, we'll discuss it. I really don't care if she wants to see Vlad. I just won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

"I don't think Vlad should have anything to do with Lilly but if that's what she wants, then she should have that right," Sam replied.

"We won't have to worry about that," Tucker said softly. "Lilly will never forgive Vlad for taking her."

,

I came home that night with Lilly on my hip. Grandma and Grandpa had delivered her to Tuck's but I had put my foot down. I've gone long enough with Lilly spending the night with someone else. She was going to spend the night at home tonight. "Daddy, this isn't a good idea," Lilly cried, wiggling in my arms.

"You are staying here tonight," I declared.

"Danny," Mom asked me softly. I looked at her in shock. "What's going on?"

"Mom," I asked, horrified. How much did she hear?

"If you had left me at Uncle Tucker's, this wouldn't be happening," Lilly declared.

"Behave," I told her. "What's up, Mom?" I tried to ask her in a nonchalant voice but it sounded strained even in my ears.

"I haven't seen you since you left for school," Mom declared. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I went to the clinic," I sighed. "I haven't gone for a while and Sam and Tucker wanted me to have a check-up."

"Oh," Mom sighed disappointedly. She rubbed Lilly's hair softly. "I missed you, baby girl. Where were you this evening?"

"I went with Mr. and Mrs. Simmons," she said in a clear voice. "They brought me to Uncle Tucker but he won't budge," she added in aggravation.

"Well, Uncle Tucker needs his sleep as well," Mom replied softly. She turned to me. "Are you going out tonight?"

"I don't think so," I sighed. I should but I need to be there for Lilly.

"This is my point," Lilly decreed.

"I can watch her while you go out," Mom replied. "It would be my pleasure," she added in hopefulness.

"Is that okay with you," I asked, rubbing Lilly's nose.

"Sure," Lilly cried. "I like hanging out with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Well, you won't be hanging out," I said sternly. "You are going to be going to bed, young lady."

"Hand her here," Mom said, holding out her arms. I kissed Lilly tenderly and passed her to Mom.

"Behave, okay, Lilly," I told her.

"I will," she said softly. Mom held her tenderly.

"I'll take good care of her," Mom said softly.

I smiled softly, trying to hide my heartbreak. "I know you will." I rubbed Lilly's hair and headed out again. For the most part, I'm doing a lot better. I realize that I had no choice but it still breaks my heart when I see Mom and Dad handling Lilly so well and knowing that they have no idea. It's moments like now that I want to tell them everything.

,

After an uneventful night, Friday started awful early. I got up but Lilly was knocked out from the evening she had with my parents. When I came in last night, Lilly was sleeping in Dad's arms on the couch. She was still dead to the world this morning. I rubbed her hair, thinking over Dr. Richardson's proposal. I remember when it was my heart that was breaking when Vlad was keeping her from me. Do I want to put Vlad through the same thing? I sighed, kissed her cheek and went to continue my morning routine.

After dressing, I joined Mom in the kitchen. She had breakfast waiting on me but I started pushing the food around. Mom sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Something Dr. Richardson suggested last night. When she suggested it, I was against it but now I'm not so sure," I sighed.

"Well, what did she suggest," Mom asked me.

"She said that I should consider letting someone in that I have been trying to lock out," I sighed. I was so certain I would never let Vlad near Lilly yesterday when she proposed it but then I let that sliver of doubt in. Now, I'm really second guessing my decision.

"Is it us," Mom asked softly. I looked to her sharply.

"I'm not locking you out," I declared, surprised. "I mean, yeah, I'm keeping secrets from you but I'm not trying to lock you out. I'm just trying to deal with my decision to erase those memories from you."

"Why don't you try to find a way to allow us to remember again," Mom asked me softly. I grew nauseas, pushing my plate away.

"Because I'm already fighting the urges to return those memories," I sighed. "You don't know how much I miss her. How much I miss that closeness we had."

"I may not remember it as clearly as you do, but I do know how much you miss it. I miss it just as much," Mom said, tears clouding her eyes like mine.

Why? I wanted to scream at her and beg her to tell me why she had to screw this up but I bit back my tongue. It wouldn't be right. She doesn't remember that world. She wouldn't have those answers. I still couldn't help myself. "You had to worry about the wrong thing. You overreacted over the stupidest thing when I could really use your help now."

"It's not too late," Mom said urgently. "I swear, s-she will understand." Mom choked over the pronoun, not quite understanding that there is a difference.

"I know she will understand. I know I could change my mind. But the fact remains that you're not ready. If I return those memories, you will react the same way. You cannot change this reaction. As long as you take it seriously, you will react this way."

"I guess you're right," Mom sighed, surprising me. "As long as I'm breathing, I'll always take it seriously. You are my baby and you always will be."

"I'm sorry it can't work," I said, looking away to control the tears. "You have no idea how sorry I am." I took a shaky breath and stood up. "I'm sorry. I just don't have the patients to force myself to eat. I'll see you later."

"Love you," Mom said softly.

"I love you, too," I said back with a sigh. I didn't doubt loving her. I just go through a period of times that I think maybe I shouldn't. It'd hurt a hell of a lot less.

,

The only place that wasn't seemingly out to get me was school. I had feared the blocks last year but it was turning out to be not so bad. We were still behind for where we needed to be but the teachers Samuels's had hired has been helping with how the students react to a ghost attack. Most of the ghosts who used to attack the school have moved on to new places but herein lies the new problem. New ghosts have targeted the school. And these ghosts are adapting to the ghost hunters.

So instead of having Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Johnny, Kitty or the Dork of Darkness attacking mostly with a few strange ghosts attacking occasionally, I have a new army attacking the school with the old ghosts attacking the mall or waiting for the evening routines. While the old ghosts are still a nuisance, the newcomers are proving to be dangerous. I have at least three attacks that go undetected but my old score of only one or two a day noticed has long vanished. Now, I'm lucky to get four a day that my peers don't know are on the premises.

We were in second block and we have already had six ghost attacks. So far, all of them have been exposed so if I'm lucky, I'll get two that aren't today. I have gone entire days with every attack known. Second block is English with Mr. Lancer. All my classes are with Sam and Tucker but when the classes swap in two weeks, we will be separated for all but one class. That is going to suck.

Mr. Lancer was droning on about some literature work or another but I was far from listening. I was trying to prevent myself from thinking about the debate around Tuck. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and I could see him looking at me. I pushed the debate as far from my mind as possible.

"What debate," Tucker asked me softly. Sam glanced at us but no one else took notice. Believe me, if they had heard anything, it would have caught their attention. We're not celebrities but we're not invisible anymore. Thank God we're not neon signs anymore, though.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'm trying to keep that from you, remember."

"What," Sam asked softly.

"He's debating something but he won't let me see what," Tucker whispered to Sam, leaning towards her. At least he's not using telepathy to take the place of talking. "Ha, ha," Tucker mocked.

"I'm just trying to keep some things private," I said softly. "I'm not trying to lie to you guys anymore. I'm just trying to designate some parts of my life as private."

"Good luck," Sam sighed, reclining in her desk.

"How did you deal with him," I chuckled softly, reclining in my desk as well so I could be next to her.

"I usually abuse him," Sam gave me a smile. "He gets it when I'm beating the living daylights out of him."

"Well, I don't really want to abuse him," I chuckled. "That's you guys' thing."

"Yeah, it is," Sam smiled, now looking at Tucker.

"It's more like her thing," Tucker muttered, reclining as well. "I just have to endure it."

"You're not wrong," Sam chuckled. I tried listening to Mr. Lancer but I just couldn't concentrate. All of my energy was on keeping the debate from Tucker. Although, I just wished I could forget wanting to debate it at all.

I sighed, pulling out my cell phone and hiding it beneath my desk. I sent a text to Mom, asking her how Lilly was. My cell phone was on silent mode so it would not alert anyone else except maybe Sam and Tucker. As Mr. Lancer continued to drone on, I heard my phone vibrate. I flipped it open and pulled it out just far enough to glance at the screen.

_She's fine. Pay attention in school!_

Just like always. I shut my phone and returned it to my pocket. I wouldn't be able to pay attention, though. There was too much to consider. Besides, a ghost is expected any moment now.

,

It took longer than I expected, but my ghost sense did eventually go off. I took out of Mr. Lancer's class as fast as I could, hoping that I could keep this one a secret. Every attack today has been exposed and I was hoping that this class wouldn't be disrupted again. I ran into a closet and transformed, going after the ghost. Let this be the attack where my luck turns around!

These ghosts don't fool around. They know the competition they face and they're not too concerned with playing. They are nowhere near as bad as my nighttime ghost routines but they aren't the school ghosts of last year. I finally came across the ghost and I was taken by surprise. This one was a girl.

"Hi," I said, taken aback. She gave me a cold stare and I knew this wouldn't be easy. I hate the girl ghosts. Every one of them have given me problems. Why would I think this one would be any different? "Look," I said softly, "I don't want any trouble. What are you after?"

"What do you think," she gave me a scary-looking smile. She's addicted. "What are you after?"

"To protect my town," I said softly. I would like to think that I've learned a lot in the last year and a half since I got my powers. Being obnoxious and loud has only gotten me problems. I have tried taking the gentle approach and then add the muscle.

"I won't harm your town," she said, smiling that same smile. "All I want to do is snack a little. I'll go then."

"I protect more than the property," I added pointedly. Actually, I damage the property more than the ghosts do. At least they can't touch it. I don't hit things unexpectedly anymore but I still need to stop myself somehow. I'm trying to learn to stop falling effortlessly but it's not so easy to do when you're in the moment.

"Then we have a problem," she said, her smile turning into a frown. "Are you going to try to stop me?"

I sighed. "No. I will stop you."

"Ha," she snorted. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

I gave her a smile, "Oh, no, sweetheart. You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"We'll see," she smiled back. She looked to one of the classrooms and I could sense the children inside. They weren't exactly children. They were Juniors. "If you know what's best for you, you will back off." She lifted her hand and I reacted. I tackled her but the blast still escaped. Instead of flying through the door, it went through the wall. I heard the screams.

A smoking hole stood in the once in-tact wall. I looked up, partly in anger and partly in fear. I could see the students clambering out of their seats. The ghost kicked me off her and I fell through the floor. Come on, come on. Float up. Finally, I stopped falling and took towards the ceiling of the ninth grade floor. When I made it back in front of her, the warning lights started going off. "Damn!"

"You didn't have to do that," she retorted. "This is your fault."

"I hate you new ghosts," I declared. I put my hands together, firing at her. "No matter how many times I face you, I can't get used to these attacks. Do you know how many attacks I kept hidden last year? Less than how many of you are exposing your attacks this year!"

"You were here last year," she asked me, puzzled. "I just started seeing you around in the last few months."

"You've been around before," I asked, my turn to be puzzled. "This is the first time I've seen you."

"Then you aren't as observant as you thought you were," she smirked. "I'm not the only one attacking right now. Why would only one of us attack? It's my turn to be the distraction while the others feed."

"You haven't," I declared. I sent my mind out to the surrounding areas and I could sense about three ghosts in different pockets of the school. "There's four of you!"

"Very good, child," she smirked. "Now you're getting it."

"Thanks for telling me," I added, far from grateful. I do owe her but she won't be receiving any payment from me.

"Even after you capture me, I'll still win. There are trillions of us. How many are there of you?"

A shot rang out and she went flying away. "Enough," Sam declared. "Bitch!"

"Are you guys okay," I asked, seeing Tucker and Sam running up to me.

"We're fine. I was listening in," Tucker commented. He rested his ectogun on his shoulder. It wasn't very surprising now that I think about it. We were right over top of Mr. Lancer's classroom although we were two floors above it. The English classes were still held with Mr. Lancer and his classroom is on the ninth grade floor.

I put my attention back on the ghost. She came to her feet, barely able to touch something of this world. "Where did you brats come from?"

"We're Team Phantom," Tucker declared. "You got a problem with that!"

"It's only supposed to be the child," she sneered. "You humans were never a part of the equation."

"You miscalculated," Sam retorted. I smiled. "First, we're going to cap your butt and then we'll track down your three friends. I'll give you the opportunity to surrender now, though."

"You won't catch me off guard again, sweetie," she retorted.

"Watch me, honey," Sam snorted. Tucker got his weapon primed as I powered up my hands.

"It's three against one," I smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to take Sam's offer?"

"You're just children," she smirked right back at me. "They're teenagers and you're not even two. What do I have to fear?" We started laughing.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Tucker chuckled, aiming his weapon. I released my energy at the same time as Sam and Tucker. It wasn't fair. One of us against one of them was unfair. All of us against just one of them was insult to injury.

She dodged my attack and barely turned intangible for Sam's but Tucker caught her by surprise. We used our weapons only to get closer. Once we were upon her, she could try to turn intangible all she wanted. That was our specialty.

One blast after another led us to the physical contact we craved. The ghost thought she'd be cute and turned intangible when Sam went to hit her. The ghost was still wearing the cocky grin when Sam slammed her knee into her core. The grin vanished, needless to say.

"Thought I couldn't hit a ghost, darling," Sam sneered. "Guess again!" Sam and the ghost got into a contest that the ghost was far outmatched for. Tucker and I sat back, allowing Sam to take point. It's not like either of us were willing to get into a competition with a woman. We would, but it wasn't our favorite competitions. I liked the good fighters, male or female, and Tucker enjoyed the physically imposing ones.

After Sam weakened her enough, the ghost looked up tiredly. "I don't understand. You're just a human. I'm certain of it. How could you hit me?"

"How do you touch objects of this world," Sam smirked. She pulled the thermos out. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. Please come again." She captured her. "Not!"

"That's my girl," I smiled. Sam handed me the thermos, a little pep in her walk. I returned it to my human form.

"Did I do good," Sam asked me, a playful look in her eyes.

"Perfect," I smirked. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a kiss.

_Danny_, Tucker screamed in my head. I looked up to see a bunch of surprised students. Oh, crap!

"Um," I coughed, trying to calm myself down. Tucker's face still held that absolute terror. How was I going to get out of this mess I was in?

**AN: Sorry for the very late update last night and the two-hour late update today. I will try to be more consistent in my updates, I swear.**

**This chapter is darker than the rest of story. Thank goodness it doesn't last long. If I bummed any of you out earlier, I am sorry. I am quite proud of the work I did with the numbness scene. I don't know about anyone else, but for me, I can feel Danny's pain. That's all I want as a writer. I hope you felt that crushing pain too as you read it. It's important to understand how Danny felt at the time and more importantly, why he done what he did at his and Vlad's house. To understand how Danny felt in that moment is to understand how Danny perceives Vlad's emotions at the house.**

**Next update will be Tuesday, October 9, 2012. I hope you will return! Drop me a line if you have time.**

**Team04Phantom**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter 15: Confrontation**

"Are you dating Sam," one of the Juniors declared. I didn't know her name but she knew ours. That's how screwed up our lives have become since being identified as Team Phantom.

"It's not what you think," I said. "We didn't know anyone was here. It's just a little thing we do."

"What, kiss each other," Amber declared. I knew her because she was Jazz's friend. This was Jazz's grade. The Juniors' have got all the good things, according to the rest of the school. They were also the ones who saw me butt naked before Vlad became mayor.

"It's just a friendship kiss," Sam cut in, her nerves eating her alive. We did not want Sam and Phantom getting around the school because it was Fenton and Manson who were in love. We would rather be identified that way.

"Friends don't kiss that way," another student said pointedly.

"It's just a thing we do," I repeated. "If I had known you were watching, we would have never done that in front of you. I know you guys are thinking Sam and I are a couple…" I forced myself to laugh, "but that's ridiculous. I would never date a human!"

"Besides, I have a boyfriend," Sam cut in. "And it's not Phantom."

"Yeah," I backed her up. "I would never jeopardize her relationship with her boyfriend."

_Let's give them something else to occupy their time,_ Tucker thought to me. _It's making them curious. If you guys don't mention who the boyfriend is, maybe they'll let this slide._ I guess he was including both of us.

Hopefully, I thought.

"So, who's this mysterious boyfriend," another of the students asked, trying to make us believe he wasn't dying to know.

"Like I'm telling you," Sam retorted. "It's not Phantom, though."

"I don't date out of my species," I added, not wanting to make this about me… sort of. About Phantom me.

"Or you don't really have a boyfriend and you just don't want us to know," another Junior declared, earing some chuckles from his friends. I tried to refrain from smiling and I guess it wasn't too hard. Since our Team was exposed, Sam has been on the targeted list by most of the guys. I needed to not look too jealous instead.

"I have a boyfriend," Sam said, crossing her arms, "I just think my private life is none of your business!"

"Then why don't you kiss me since you kiss all the guys like that," another one said. I bit my tongue.

"Why would I want to kiss you," Sam asked, crossing her arms. "You don't do anything for me." Her retort got some catcalls.

"Just to experiment," another guy tried his own twist. "If you can kiss Phantom, who is not your boyfriend, like that, then you should be able to kiss me that way."

"Phantom is my friend," Sam pointed out. "I don't even know your name."

"Jesse," he smiled at her and I refrained from sticking my nails in my arm… or his head. She's not my girlfriend. She's not my girlfriend. She's Fenton's girlfriend and I'm Phantom! This is driving me nuts.

"Well, she knows me," Tucker spoke up. "You all know she's not attracted to me. Would that satisfy you?"

"I just want to kiss her," one of the guys smirked. "I don't really care if I expose them as a couple or not."

"Sorry," Sam smiled. "These lips only touch my boyfriends."

"And Phantoms," one girl added, incredulously.

"Upon occasion," Sam nodded.

"It's a joke between me and her boyfriend," I added, trying not to smile as broad as I wanted to. "Like I said, if I knew you guys were here, I would have never kissed her. It's not really right. I shouldn't touch another's girl."

"Who say's I'm his girl," Sam smirked, giving me a look. I was trying to prevent from splitting in a wide grin. "He may be my guy."

"He probably is," I said, letting a chuckle out by accident. I have to get out of here. I'm going to lose it.

"Well, if you guys are done speculating, Phantom has to go," Tucker spoke up.

"I sure do," I replied. I sent my mind out and the other three had disappeared. I guess when their friend disappeared, they left like she said they would. "Be safe," I added, flying through the roof. That was close.

,

In third block, the rumor of Sam having a boyfriend had spread through the school like wildfire. Sam couldn't stop chuckling because this was simply crazy. If Sam had got a boyfriend before they knew we were Team Phantom, it would have been bigger say than a Geek or a Nerd but this bordered on a member of the A-List having a date that no one knew about. We sat at our workstation in Shop class but we weren't being left alone. It was priority one to find out who Sam Manson was dating and we ate that up.

"Come on," Dash begged. "You can tell me, right? I mean, I'm your best friend!"

"Sorry, Dash," Sam smirked. She was trying not to show how much this amused her but her eyes were betraying her. She couldn't be her brooding self. This tickled her too much.

"Fenton? Foley? One of you guys let me in on the big secret," Dash begged of us.

"Nope," Tucker smacked his lips. "It's Sam's decision."

"If she doesn't want to tell anyone, then it's her right," I added. I couldn't hide my smile either.

"Oh, come on," Dash cried. When we remained unmoved, he returned to his work station in a grumble.

"Okay, students. I know this news is all very exciting but so is shop! Let's leave Radar and his friends alone," our teacher called out, way too hyper. He wasn't originally from Region Three so I didn't know him actively before he moved to Amity Park. His name was Mr. Chester and he was just nuts about teaching. I smiled softly but couldn't stop the eye roll that ensued. He was like a human Chihuahua.

The kids sighed but didn't get in an argument. That was another thing changing a tiny bit. While the kids still run this town and even this school, the teachers have control over their classrooms. The A-List tried to stop it when it first began but they realized that ghost hunters don't let themselves be pushed around. You don't hold more power in your hands than the authorities and take orders very well. No ghost hunter does.

We were working on some kind of wood project but I still couldn't quite concentrate. Sam and Tucker mostly did the work anyway and while I thought that was unfair, no one seems to question it. Then again, I think that has more to do with Samuels than the teachers knowing where I'm running off to when I leave the classroom. That hasn't changed. I still have complete authority in school. I am the distributor after all.

I picked up an object on the table and started to mindlessly sand it. I didn't know what it was but it was kind of rough and I saw a pad of sandpaper. I went on a limb and decided I should do something. It seemed easier anyway. I could focus on that piece of wood and let all my worries and self-doubts drift away. Here, it was just the wood, the sandpaper and I.

"Something's wrong with you," Tucker said softly. "Why don't you let us help?"

I sighed. "I know your answers," I said softly. "It's about Dr. Richardson's proposal, okay. I'm wondering if what I decided was what was best for Lilly or was it what I thought was best for me."

"Oh, Danny," Sam sighed. She touched my arm. "You know how Lilly feels about Vlad. It's what's best for Lilly, not something you chose for yourself. Maybe we should work with her to not be so scared of Vlad but handing her to Vlad now would be a mistake."

"I know that." I let out a breath. "It's just… when I said no, I meant not ever. Is that right? Should I keep Vlad from his daughter just because I'm afraid he'll take her again? That's from my perceptive. That decision was not made with Lilly in mind. I made that decision on my own."

"But you know what Lilly wants," Tucker said softly. "You're just thinking about this too much. Vlad took her without any thought of you. He hurt you and Lilly by keeping you apart."

"And now I may damage Lilly by not helping her form a relationship with her father," I sighed, still sanding mindlessly.

"If you want to help Lilly, we will work with her. But we can't force her. That will damage her."

"I know," I sighed at Sam. "I haven't decided. That's the debate. I'm too scared to risk it but that voice in the back of my head keeps nagging. I just wish it'd shut up."

Sam and Tucker gave me a stern look but didn't scold me. I smiled sheepishly but didn't say anything either. I finished up sanding the piece of wood and found something else to occupy my time between the ghost attacks.

,

After detention, I wanted to get home as fast as I could. I missed my little cupcake. I came in the house and she was sleeping on Dad's chest just like last night. I smiled softly as Dad looked up at me. He mouthed help, smiling softly.

"Lilly," I said softly. I picked her up gently and she didn't even stir. I laid her over my shoulder. She was either still asleep or she knew I was here and she was just pretending to be asleep. "How long has she been out?"

"Since one," Dad smiled softly. "She sleeps just like a normal baby. I'd swear she was a human baby if I didn't know any better."

I smiled softly. "Ghostly infants are just like human infants. She's only slightly advanced because she needed to survive. I'll go lay her down until she's ready to eat."

"That's another thing that gets me," Dad said, standing up. I looked to Sam and Tucker who stood in front of the stairs. "She eats regular food. It's like she's a normal baby."

"Well, she is a normal baby," I said softly. "A normal ghost baby."

"I mean human baby," Dad sighed. "Oh, well. Go lay her down. Now I know I could have stood up without waking her." Dad pouted playfully then chuckled softly. "Have fun, kids."

"Thanks, Dad," I said softly. I walked towards Sam and Tucker. "This is getting too close. They're bound to find out soon."

"Well, you know Sidney and Dora said their ready when you are," Sam said softly. Tucker sighed, knowing why I was hesitating now. I have been able to feel for nearly a week now. Before, I was afraid I'd screw it up. Now, I didn't want to take the only link Lilly had to her grandparents and vice versa. I was so close to just returning the memories. I just don't think my freedom is worth this price. But then again, it isn't the price of my freedom I'm afraid to pay. I know if someone did get hurt, it would be too late to take that back.

"I know," I finally sighed. "I think we should just go ahead and do it. I can't return their memories. Not until I'm out of the house. It's not like I could just leave. Mom and Dad would never allow it. No matter what I'm threatening to do instead."

"Yeah," Tucker sighed. "You know we can do this, though, right? If you want it to go back to the way it was, minus the circus, we could make it work."

"No we couldn't," I sighed. I laid Lilly down in her crib, stroking her face gently. It wasn't Mom and Dad that was killing me. No. It was Lilly losing her grandparents that prevented me from doing this right here and now.

"She doesn't have to lose her grandparents," Tucker said softly. "She will be right here with them." I looked to him in surprise. I thought he was preaching about returning their memories again but he wasn't. "They will lose their charge but they don't know she's your daughter… not directly, anyway. No one is going to be hurt… but you. Make this about you. Tell us what you want to do."

I sighed. That was hard. "I want to protect my town," I sighed. It wasn't the truth. Right now, I want to say screw the town. I need my parents and these people in their places aren't them.

"Then say that," Tucker replied. I sighed, trying to give him a scrawl. It didn't quite come out, though. I knew he was right.

"That's selfish, though, Tuck," I sighed. "I know the minute they remember again, they will go back to being overprotective. What if the next ghost doesn't just want a meal? What if this one is out for blood like that gang that Dani and I came across and started this mess? Can I really sacrifice one of my citizens because I am acting like a child? That's not right."

"But, Danny, you are a child," Sam said softly. "We all are. I know we don't feel like one but sometimes we need the guidance of an adult. I go to Granny. Tuck has his parents. Who do you have? You have a right to need your parents now. You're going through a lot."

"I have the doctor's at the clinic," I sighed. "Just like last year but I have two more people that mean more to me than anyone else in this world."

"Sam and Lilly," Tucker sighed.

I smiled. "For someone who can read minds, you didn't predict that one. I wasn't talking about Lilly. I was talking about you. I would never put my problems on Lilly. She gives me strength but you guys give me wisdom. I put myself through so much hell last year because I was trying to protect you. It will always be a priority of mine but I know that I hurt you guys a lot… I hurt you guys. I won't say my silence hurt more than my words because I know it isn't true."

"It is true," Sam sighed. I sat down on the bed and she came into my arms. "So," she turned towards me and gave me a smirk. "Did all that attention make you jealous?"

"Like you couldn't believe," I grumbled. "I'm sorry. I don't want to claim you but your mine and no one else's. I couldn't stand the thought of those guys getting jealous over something that wasn't even theirs."

Sam started laughing. She held onto me tightly. "I am yours. Forever and for always."

"I love you, Sam," I sighed. An image of the other night flashed through my mind. "I can't imagine what I did to you when I…"

"Shh," she said, placing a hand on my lips. She grabbed my face and kissed me, continuing to silence me. "You are mine but I know that what you did said goodbye to him more than started anything up. Besides, if he thinks he can steal you from me, he's seriously mistaken. I have you wrapped around my little finger ten times tighter than that stupid law does."

"It's true," I smiled at her. I kissed her again. This felt right. Sam fit perfectly. More perfect than I ever fit in Vlad's arms. I held her tightly.

"I love you, Danny," Sam said, sliding into my embrace. I gave Tucker a laughing smile and he laughed back at me. He shook his head, turning to my computer. "So," Sam chuckled. "Do you have any problem with Phantom kissing me?"

"Nah," I chuckled. "We share everything anyway." I laughed some more, kissing her on the cheek. Sam chuckled, relaxing in my arms.

,

That night, Vlad showed up. I wanted to scream at him and shoot blasts at him but I couldn't. I just turned away from him.

"I won't stay long," Vlad sighed. "I just wanted to check up on you. How did Sam take it?"

"Better than I deserved," I spat. "She didn't even want an apology. Said she understood. That's who I belong with, Vlad. You would have never forgave me for that kind of betrayal. I know I don't deserve her. She's too good for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Vlad scoffed. "I'm sorry," he said after a breath. "I don't want to fight. I just wanted to check up on you. I practically raped you Wednesday. I said I would never hurt you again but when you started kissing me, I couldn't stop. I should have. It was obviously not what you wanted."

"Obviously," I scoffed. I felt a ping through my heart. Then why didn't I stop myself? "Vlad, I don't know what to do anymore. I want Sam but I need you. Lilly needs her father but she's too terrified of you to even be near you. I just need some space as I try to figure this out. I can't have you coming around here and obscuring my thoughts. Every time you're around, I can't function. Please, can you just leave me alone."

"No," Vlad sighed. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I've tried. I've tried to let you and Lilly move on but I can't give up on you. I know you better than she knows you. I love you better than she loves you. I can't walk away from something that is meant to be."

"But it's not," I began.

Vlad stepped up to me and silenced me. "Don't tell me that crap," he said softly. "Don't try to spin this around because I know you better. Yes, you love Sam but she's not who you want. You can try to say you want her and need me but I know better. It's the other way around. You want me but you need Sam because you're afraid you'll lose her and Tucker if you come back to me. I know you!"

"Vlad," I tried to cut in again.

"No," he repeated himself. "You are lying to yourself. You're smarter than this. Don't listen to lies. You know who you want. Listen to that."

"I'm not like you," I said, tears filling my eyes. "I never loved you, Vlad. You fell in love with me and dragged me into magnetism. I loved Sam before we got together and I loved her after. Hell, I even loved her during our relationship. When I would hold her through that time, it felt wrong. I belonged to you and I was holding the girl I fantasized about. Vlad, I can't deny that."

"Then don't. Just know the truth. Please, Daniel, figure this out. I'll give you the time you need. Just, please, figure this out."

"I know what I want," I sighed, finally looking at him. "I know who I want."

"Before our family is completely destroyed, please, Daniel," Vlad said softly. He moved in gently, kissing me softly. He didn't even stay long enough for me to object. "Goodbye, my love."

"Bye, Vlad," I said, heartbroken. Vlad teleported out and I touched my lips. That damn feeling had gripped me again. I could feel the chill in the air, I could taste him still, and I could smell the smoke in the air. He had only kissed me for a second… not even that long, and all the sensations were returning. That also made it hard because soon they'd leave.

I finished up my patrol, trying to forget he was ever here.

,

When my alarm went off, I got up preparing to go to school. Then, I remembered it was Saturday. I slowed down. I still needed to be up but I wasn't in the hurry I was in before.

I was feeding Lilly in the kitchen when Mom came down the stairs. "Hi, baby," Mom cooed over Lilly. Lilly chuckled.

"Hi, Grandma," Lilly smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept perfectly, thank you. What time did Daddy get in last night," Mom asked. I looked to her in shock. Then it clicked on me that Lilly called Mom Grandma.

"I'm dreaming." I snapped my head up in shock when I heard my voice echo. "No, I'm not! Why did you call her grandma?"

"Your mom said it was okay for me to call her grandma and she knew the reason I never called you a name was because I called you daddy. She doesn't mind." _Or know_, Lilly added telepathically.

"You're okay with this," I asked Mom tentatively.

"Of course," Mom replied. "I love Lilly like she was my own."

"Mom," I said, choking up. "You do realize this isn't permanent," I said softly. I didn't really want to explain this to Lilly.

"What do you mean," Mom asked, wrinkling her brow.

"Yeah, Daddy," Lilly said and the fear was on the surface. Oh, no. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," I said, putting a smile on my face. I couldn't bring myself to make her think for even a moment that Vlad would take her again. Even if that meant I kept this charade up.

"Daddy," she cried. She didn't buy it. I picked her up as she began to cry.

"Shh, shh. It's nothing, sweetheart." I started to balance her, feeling guilty. Lilly, honey, if you can hear me, I was just talking to Grandma. This is permanent, honey. You will never leave my arms again.

"Come here," Mom said, holding out her arms. After I handed Lilly to Mom, she balanced her on her hip, making funny faces until Lilly started to laugh through her tears. I got it, then. Lilly was never afraid of going back to Vlad. Lilly knows about the plan to make Mom and Dad think she doesn't live here anymore.

"Oh, sweetheart," I sighed. I stoked her hair gently.

_I love them, Daddy. I don't want to lose them. Can't we make this work?_

My eyes filled with tears. If that's what you want, honey.

"Danny, she'll be okay," Mom said softly. "We need to dry those ugly tears, huh?"

"Yeah," Lilly smiled sadly. _Please, Daddy._

Anything, baby, I said, wiping my tears. I'll call Dora and Sidney right away.

"That's my baby," Mom cooed. "We're going to turn that frown upside down, huh?"

Lilly smiled brighter but my heart constricted. It's been a while since Vlad told me about the talk he'd heard. Maybe they've changed their minds… or maybe they have been perfecting their plan.

Mom sat Lilly down in her high chair again but she took over the feeding. I was glad. I couldn't think of nothing but some ghost killing my parents to kill my daughter. I'm pretty sure Lilly could protect herself at least until I could get here but what about my parents. Could they protect themselves? Would they sacrifice themselves for Lilly, without knowing her true identity?

I don't know but maybe I should do some investigation to find out.

,

Later that morning, when Sam and Tucker came over, we went to the castle. I had some digging to do. I dropped Lilly off in the nursery with Sister Victoria and led Sam and Tucker to my office. I paged my knight to my side.

"Yes, my liege," he bowed.

"I need you to assemble a team," I said softly. "There have been talk about an attack on my daughter. Find out what you can. If you get any leads, arrest the suspects and alert me. I'll have the second team on the human plane."

"As you wish, my king," he said, bowing again. He ghosted away.

"What are you planning," Sam asked.

"I'm going to do some investigation," I replied. "I'm putting my second in command on protection detail. He and four others will be with Lilly at all times.

"Okay," Tucker said, a little hesitantly. "Are you sure the arresting is necessary? We don't even know if this threat is real?"

"Oh, it's real," I said, sighing. "I just don't know if Vlad has heard of it or if he's planning it. Either way, Lilly's in danger."

"I see your point," Tucker sighed. "Okay. Bring on the protection detail."

I let out a breath, sighing again. The second in command showed up and I told him what I told Sam and Tucker except I added two more personnel that they didn't know about. This is where we'll hit a disagreement.

"Those two are for you two," I said softly. "In case Vlad attacks again."

"What," Sam declared. Tucker gave me a hard look but I know he's knew about my plan. He wasn't too surprised.

"You know you need it," I defended. "You may think you can handle Vlad and to a point you can, but he is no one to mess with. They will have the orders to only assist when you either ask for it or you need it. But they will be there if you need them."

"Fine," Tucker grumbled. "I saw it when you mentioned the second team!"

"No, not fine! This is unnecessary. I'm not going to let Vlad win. I don't need a protection detail."

"It's either you consent or I will send them in without your knowledge."

"Do you think you can do that," Sam smirked at me.

"At a point I can," I said simply. "You aren't full ghosts yet. You can't sense them from a mile away. Only Tucker might be able to sense them but I'm certain I could find a way around his radar."

"Don't be so sure," Tucker smirked.

"I still trained you," I retorted playfully.

"And the pupil has succeeded the teacher," Tucker joked.

"Dream on," I laughed. "You may be dismissed, soldier." I still haven't got what the soldiers were in Rome. I just know he is the second in command.

,

Sam was reading again in the library while Tucker was trying to transfer the books to a digital library. If it isn't one thing, he's thought of another ten more things he's needed to do. I was on the computer as well, communicating with the Ghost Writer. While he hasn't updated his library to digital format yet, he has adopted some modern technology.

"I don't like you. Why should I assist?

"The last time we worked together, you threw a fit."

"Listen, I know we didn't exactly get along last year but you've got to understand! You did teach me a lesson!"

"Too late I'm afraid.

"My mind has been made."

"Come on," I pleaded. "I could really use your knowledge. I'll pay you!"

"Ha, I'm afraid not.

"I've been burned by you and it's quite hot!"

"I know you could use a pardon from Walker," I offered. "How would that sound? No more parole. Come on, what do you say?"

"Dream on, ghost boy.

"I am not your toy!"

"I'm not looking to use you. I made a mistake. Can't you forgive me?"

"Your story has become a bestseller.

"I'm listening, my young feller."

"How about I get you paroled and allow The Fright Before Easter to be sold Zone-wide?"

"Well, I would much enjoy the freedom from Walker's jail.

"That's a deal but the expansion of the story won't sail."

"What else do you want," I asked, leaning back.

His eyes lit up. "Exposure in the outside world.

"To be known by human boys and girls."

"Forget it, pal," I declared. "It says I'm half ghost. Pick another!"

"That is my offer, take it or let it go.

"The offer won't last long, though."

I grew panicked. "How about I get your keyboard back?"

"You blew it up, you mongrel!

"It won't be at a department sell!"

"I don't need it to be," I added urgently. "What do you say?"

"If it's anything but, the deal is done.

"And your prank will be the end of your fun!"

"It's not a prank," I declared. I twisted my left arm, bringing the Gauntlet out. I held it out, imagining the keyboard and imagined it with Ghost Writer. He squealed in delight.

"It is, it is, I cannot believe my eyes!

"Once again I have my beloved prize!"

"We had a deal," I declared.

"Yes, yes, halfa, I will keep my part.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"I'll call Walker and order him to parole you," I said. "Thank you, Ghost Writer. Have a good day." I clicked off the webcam before he could give me a salutation in rhyme. "God, I hate rhyming!"

"How are you going to make Walker parole him? You are hardly his best friend."

"No," I smiled at Tucker. "But I know something that can make him act like it."

,

Walker agreed to the proposal when my army showed up. He couldn't afford to piss off the King of the Ghost Zone's army especially when I sent a battalion over there. My lieutenant brought his parole papers over and I had him deliver it to Ghost Writer. Better he deal with the crazy rhyming ghost than I. He brought back Ghost Writer's contract. He would update my library.

"Yes," I declared. "Thank you, lieutenant," I said. He nodded and floated away. Many of the ghosts in this castle had the ghosting power but some did not. I guess it's a trick you learn when you've been a ghost for a hell of a long time. "So, are you guys still doing something."

"Yep," Sam replied.

"I'll be here for a decade," Tucker groaned. "This is going to take forever."

"And that's after you've had helpers on this project," I chuckled.

"God help me if I didn't," Tucker retorted. "I'd be here after my death!"

I chuckled, reclining in the seat in front of my laptop. I pulled up a game of solitaire, bored.

,

We went back to the real world around noon. Lilly had met a few friends that she got along with so I left her with the church. I'd go get her before bedtime. I wouldn't let her sleep there. When I walked outside, my hummer was waiting for me.

"What's this," Sam declared, horrorstricken.

"It's our ride to the camp," I smirked. "Come on, Sam. You can do this."

"Oh, I hate this," Sam groaned. "This stupid gas guzzler," she complained. "Couldn't the Marine's get a fuel efficient vehicle?"

"Would a Prius be as impressive as the Humvee," I asked, arching my brow.

"Hell no," Tucker declared, climbing in. "This is sweet!"

"Who's impressed," Sam scoffed. "So the Marines can afford gas. At least I know our tax dollars are going to a good cause."

"Forgive her," I chuckled as Sam stepped in. Tucker was impressed, that's for sure. I shut the door.

,

The camp has been coming along great. They had the headquarters built and they were working on the buildings. The lake was mapped out but construction hadn't begun. I walked into headquarters and the building was abuzz with activity. We got several greetings and the militants saluted us. Finally, we made it to our offices.

Let me tell you. There are none, was never, and will never be anything like this headquarters. The offices of Samuels, Mom, Sam, Tucker and I are all in one large room. Monitors lined the walls with radars. Every corner of this world now is being monitored for ghostly activity. It's kind of scary because I'm still just one of—I think—two dots. However, I know that the ghosts will never get out without us knowing it.

"Oh, my God," Sam declared in shock. The five desks sat in the large room, each of them with a name on it:

G. Samuels.

M. Fenton.

D. Fenton.

S. Manson.

T. Foley.

We were the top officials of the world. "I wanted to show you guys this," I said softly. "A lot has changed in the last little bit. With the Homeland Security: Division G Headquarters opening here, our responsibilities have doubled. You thought being mayor was pressing. Just wait until Tuesday."

"It opens Tuesday," Tucker asked, fear crossing his face.

"Yes," I replied softly. "Starting Tuesday, the ghosts will be delivered to the lab here. I will show you what we will need to do. Also, we will have paperwork to fill out. I will introduce you guys to your assistants in a little while. We all have private offices but this is where we will mostly work."

"But the camp isn't even opened yet," Tucker declared. "Hell, it's not even finished!"

"True, but they have enough of the Headquarters to officially open it. Once Spring starts, this camp will come together nicely. Samuels told me last night in my e-mail that it should be opened by April twenty-fourth."

I walked them back to the back of the room. Leading out of the oval room was a long corridor. It had the pictures of the former directors hanging on the wall. Six rectangle windows divided the walls on one side, providing a way to escape in an attack. I would explain that when we came back out. "Why would we need to escape," Tucker asked.

"Did you not read me," I declared. "On our way out," I pointed out.

"Fine," Tucker grumbled. Finally, we came into another large room, this one boxed like. The assistants were in this room but there was four offices blocked off in each corner.

"Samuels office is in the front of the building but this is Mom's office and ours'. Our names are on our doors. Our mail and documents will be delivered here. The oval office," I chuckled, shaking my head. They just can't have the White House outdo them, "Are for meetings. When we need privacy, this is where we'll come."

"Radar. Miss Manson. Mr. Foley," Carrie greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"This is Carrie, guys," I introduced them. "The entire office in DC has been relocated here. That's Elaine," I pointed to an elderly woman. "She's Samuel's personal secretary. Gayle," I pointed to a middle-aged woman, "is Mom's."

"I'm Richard," the only guy said, holding out his hand for Tucker to shake. "Tucker Foley, right?"

"That's right," Tucker said, shaking his hand.

"I'm your secretary," Richard replied.

"And I'm Tracy," the last girl said. "I'll be your secretary, Miss Manson."

"Nice to meet you," Sam smiled.

"Likewise," Tracy nodded.

"That's all your secretary's," I replied. "We have a ton of others who will work under us. I don't know them all so we'll have to learn them together."

"How are you liking Amity Park," Tucker asked Richard.

"It's good," he nodded. "My kids seem to like it. They say they love the Middle School."

"Middle school," I asked, my eyes widening. "Oh, no, I need to have a talk with them."

"Everyone is being so nice to us," Tracy replied. "I was a little nervous. You know, Division G has never come in and taken over a place before. I didn't know how they'd react."

"Well, if there was ever a town that would be perfect for a take-over, it would be this place. The kids of the settlers took over this place when they drove it into the ground. That's why kids run the place."

"I know King Baxter is super nice," Carrie replied. I shook my head. "What?"

"Did he tell you to call him King Baxter," I asked, amused.

"He introduced himself as the King of the A-List. Isn't he a king?"

"He's a king," Sam smirked. "But nobody calls the King of the A-List King. It's just a title. It just means he's the mayor or the governor or whatever you want to call it."

"It's a formal title but no one pays it much mind," I smirked. "You can call him Dash or Mr. Baxter. I'm afraid calling him King will inflate his ego."

Carrie nodded her head. "Oh, man," she laughed.

"Well, you guys have a good weekend," I chuckled at Carrie's reaction. "We'll see you Tuesday."

"Bye, Radar. Miss Manson. Mr. Foley."

"Bye," we called. I walked back to the oval office. I chuckled again. "These window are an escape plan. Under the private offices is a fallout shelter except this one isn't just for nuclear bombs." I pulled open one of the windows and it revealed an almost undetectable ladder shoot. "If you need to get out quick, these walls are ecto-proof and national grade for normal emergencies. The bunker is equipped with three months of food, water and breathable air."

"Wow," Sam said, her eyes wide.

"Do they honestly believe a Ghost Hunter's headquarters will come under attack," Tucker asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, we are a federal office," I explained. "We have to be prepared for anything."

"What about the rest of the town," Sam asked. "If they're taking these kinds of precautions about the headquarters, shouldn't they put some kind of bunker in for the rest of the town. We all know what happened when the King attacked."

"I haven't asked about that," I said, taking her words into consideration. Yes, the King was a mess. The entire town was without power and the everyone ended up at Fentonworks for several days until it was repaired.

"While you were recuperating, no less," Tucker grumbled.

"That's not important," I playfully retorted. "I was fine. After two days in bed, I was ready to get back out there. It was you two who refused to release me."

"I wouldn't have let you go that Saturday," Sam declared. "Your energy levels were so low. Yeah, you pulled us all to the door but look how much energy it took."

"You two are ones to talk," I retorted. "Do you not remember after the ecto-acne? You both turned on your specter deflectors to keep me from keeping you home!"

"We are a lot alike," Tucker chuckled.

"I'll talk to Samuels and my parents," I said softly. "Let's finish up the tour. I need to show you guys the lab. Now that is a place that makes me glad the Ghost Hunters do regard me as a ghost hunter. Wait to you see it."

"Okay," Sam said. Here's where the trouble begins.

,

The lab was enormous. It had its own annexed building with containment chambers, medical diagnostics and power examiners. The lab had a host of scientists who knew how to use them, too. Even I was amazed by the tools in the lab and I thought I got the gist of the room through the blueprints. There were no ghosts here, of course, but that would change Tuesday.

"They're going to change up how we dispose of the ghosts," I said softly. I just couldn't act like a tour guide here. Apparently, not even I understood the mass of this place. "When we capture a ghost, we are to bring it here. The scientists will do tests on them and put trackers on them so they can study them in 'the wild'." I used air quotes because that's the term they used. It's ridiculous. It's the Ghost Zone. "Samuels said that they will monitor how often they come to the human plane, what kind of activity they partake in the human plane and any bad offenders will be incarcerated."

"Describe bad offenders," Sam asked, slightly upset.

"I asked the same thing," I cracked a smile. "Samuels said that they will be treating another annex as a jail. Ghosts who come to Earth frequently will be imprisoned for a short amount of time. That's ghosts like Box Ghost and the hope is it will discourage frequent trips. Ghosts who do evil deeds, like attack people, destroy property or leave the Amity Park area will be incarcerated. According to Samuels, it will be just like the American Justice system. They will get a chance to defend themselves, the opportunity to be professionally defended and they will be treated as humans even though they are ghosts.

"I threw in two things. Ghosts who have a problem and are addicted to human emotions will have the chance to seek rehabilitation services instead of jail time and ghosts who have good behaviors will have an opportunity to pass during visiting hours."

"Visiting hours," Tucker asked, blinking.

"Well, you know how it is," I replied. "The only way you can identify a ghost positively is either by their glow or the use of powers. No ghost will be allowed in the human plane between eight p.m. and seven a.m."

"That's a good idea," Sam said softly. "Do you think it's going to work?"

"It certainly won't work over night," I said, crossing my arms. "I am hoping, though, that it will work after a while. There's no way of knowing how the ghosts will react to this. Honestly," I released a breath, "I'm expecting retaliation."

"I thought you'd say that," Sam said softly. "I do too. They've had this place for a year now. They're not going to take kindly to new rules."

I released a breath, "Honestly, I believe this will increase the numbers. I wasn't happy with the rules when Samuels came out with them but I'm trying to make this as seamless as possible. I'm hoping that the reward and the rehab will help ease some of the tensions." I sighed, "But I'm no fool. All this is going to do is add to the frenzy."

"Is it too late to change it," Tucker asked. "Talk to Samuels and give him our personal opinion."

"I've already tried that," I replied. "I've told him my predictions and I've told him how I think this is a bad idea. Samuels thinks this will help. He's trying to make this place safe again but he doesn't realize the dangers this will create."

"Dangers," Sam asked.

"What would you do if being captured meant being held captive," I asked, looking at them. "I know if I was the one being attacked, I would fight like hell. It's just like the Guys in White. Samuels doesn't mean this to be an attack on the ghosts but that's how they're going to see it."

"So instead of making this place safer, he's going to make it even more dangerous," Sam sighed.

"Not particularly," I replied softly. "It's going to be the ghost hunters who are mostly in danger. The ghosts will take every attack personally. Before, they would be captured but released that night. Now, when they're facing capture, there's going to be more consequences."

"You're not seeing the bigger picture," Tucker replied. "This isn't only going to affect the ghost hunters. With a higher consequence—."

"Comes a higher payout," I declared. "They'll need to make the feedings worth it!"

"Oh, my God," Sam declared. "They could start killing!"

"I'm more afraid of their hunting practices causing deaths," Tucker sighed. "Ghosts still desire to feed. Killing humans won't help them achieve that. However, feeding in a hurry could cause things to get messy."

"People not looking where they're running. Predisposed humans. I get ya," I sighed. "Thanks, Tuck. I didn't even consider that."

"They'll try to push the boarders," Sam added. "Even though we have these monitors up, it doesn't mean that we can travel as fast as they can."

"Oh, God," I sighed, releasing a bigger breath. "That means I'll be doing more battles as Phantom, won't it?"

"It's a good assumption," Sam sighed. "The ghost hunters won't expect to find anyone outside of the walls. They won't be able to get there fast enough." She laughed even though there was nothing humorous about what she was saying, even to herself. "We'll be heavily relying on you."

I guess I understood where she was coming from because I had a similar reaction. "Just when I was getting used to the routines here," I laughed.

"We'll help," Tucker said softly. "We're still Team Phantom."

"Of course," I smiled, feeling the burden crushing on me. "I think I need to contact Dora and Sidney."

"Why," Tucker declared. "Shouldn't you wait until you get the hang of it first?"

"I mean to cancel," I sighed. "Lilly's already told me she doesn't want to lose Mom and Dad and now with these new developments… I won't have time to raise a child."

"Are you going to tell them," Sam asked me softly.

"After how they reacted to the gang," I declared incredulously. "Guys, this is going to be even more dangerous. We will remain her guardians. But I'll need to step it up a little."

,

After our tour, we went to the clinic. I am to see Richardson every other day, four times a week. I didn't have Lilly with me and that made her upset. However, we did have a good session. Richardson told me to bring Lilly next time and she assured me that Vlad would not be attending my sessions. She was currently trying to contact him but has remained unsuccessful. When she does get a hold of Vlad, he will attend the days I'm not expected at the clinic. Richardson's not sure how many times she will recommend to see Vlad but she said after her evaluation of him, she will let me know. For some reason, she's confident Vlad will come willingly.

,

We were heading back home for dinner so that I could pick up Lilly but I needed to stop at the Adkins residence. I knocked on the door and Star answered. "Hi," Star called out, her smile turning up. Star has been so weird around us. "Come on it."

"Are your sisters here," I asked before I came in. "At least Courtney."

"Oh, yeah," Star grimaced. "I couldn't get rid of them," she added in a grumble. "You wanna stay out here?"

I chuckled. "Actually, I'm here to see them."

Star's reaction was surprise. "You're here to see the hooligans?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, putting my hand behind my neck. This was awkward.

"Oh, okay," she said, sighing. "You want me to call them down or do you know where Courtney's room is."

"I know where Courtney's room is," I smiled softly. "Thanks, Star."

"No problem," she replied, turning away. Sam and Tucker followed me in timidly. "Do you want anything to drink? We're about to have supper. Are you hungry?"

"No," I replied. "I'm just here for a moment or two. We're going to supper ourselves."

"Okay," she replied. "See you later, Danny. Sam. Foley."

Sam acknowledged Star with a friendly hmm while Tucker grunted. Tucker and Star still don't get along. I led Sam and Tucker up the stairs. I knocked on the door. "Courtney," I began. The door swung open almost inhumanely possible. "It's Danny," I added in surprise.

"Where have you been," she declared. "You will start your… your patrol soon." Her voice became soft. "Sam and Tucker are going to watch it with us."

"Watch it," I asked. I gasped. "There was an episode yesterday!"

"You forgot," she declared like it was the worst kind of offense. "Flirting with Disaster aired yesterday. How could you forget?"

"We missed an episode," Sam cried.

"Almost missed an episode," I sighed. "We'll be forced to watch it now."

"Did you record it," Sam asked Courtney.

"Of course," she replied. "Danny is supposed to watch it with us the next day."

"I forgot," I defended. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she quipped. "It was a great episode yesterday."

"Look, like you pointed out, patrol is about to start for us. Can we do this later?"

Courtney sighed, "I guess. So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to make something clear to you," I replied gently. "No telling anyone from the camp about the show. If a ghost hunter finds out I'm Danny Phantom, then it could get to my boss. So, no telling, okay."

"Oh, they hardly hang out with us anyway," she said, brushing it off. "I'll spread the word to keep it a secret, though. Okay."

"I'd appreciate that," I said softly. "Tell your sisters I said hi and we'll do this later, okay. When is the next episode?"

"Two weeks," she replied. "Friday after next."

"Okay," I sighed. "At least I get a week off."

"Be careful, Danny," she said softly. "It's a pleasure meeting you two." She stuck her hand out to Sam. "I'm Courtney." After shaking Sam's hand, she shook Tucker's. "I love you guys!" She started laughing. "Wait until you see the episode. Sam had some hilarious lines."

"Well, we'll see them later," I cut her off. Don't get her started on talking about the show. That's how I got into this mess to begin with… well, the mess with the kids. "Take care, Courtney."

"I will and you do the same. Bye," she said.

"Bye," I chuckled. I walked out of the room. Star said goodbye as well though she was sitting on the couch when we left. She threw her hand over the back of the couch, waving in an awkward position.

,

We had dinner at five o'clock and I took Lilly upstairs for her nap. I sighed, picking up the phone once she was asleep. I listened to the sending tone and tried to protect my ears from the popping and cracking of the line.

"Hello," the line popped. I flinched. "Curse that infernal popping!"

"Hey, Dora," I asked.

"Sir Phantom," she remarked. "It's a pleasure to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I've been better," I sighed. "Listen, about our arrangement."

"Are you wanting to go through with the plan," she asked.

"Not exactly," I sighed. "Listen, something's come up and I can't do the plan. However, I have told my parents that you guys are her parents. I know I'm asking a lot of you and if you don't want to go through with it, I'll understand. But, I'd like for you to form a presence in our lives. Become Lilly's parents even though you can't bring her home. It's too dangerous. What do you think?"

"I think Princess Lilly is simply precious," she replied. "I don't know how Sidney is going to react but I see no problem with it. Would you like for us to come to the human realm or would you rather make some other arrangements?"

"I'd like you to run it by Sidney first," I said softly. "I don't want to cause a strain on your relationship."

"Nonsense, Sir Phantom. Sidney will be fine with it."

"Still," I said. The line popped and we both winced. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's nothing, Sir Phantom. It's worth the opportunity to communicate with distant areas again. The only reason it's so atrociousis because of the distance between my castle and the portal. I'll talk to Sidney and I'll get back to you, my king. Is that okay?"

"I'd appreciate it," I replied. A loud crack came across and I pulled the phone away from my ear, hissing. "Talk to you later," I called away from the phone line.

"Indeed," she replied. I closed the phone. I released a breath, groaning. "I hate that interference!"

"It's horrible to us," Sam sighed. "I'd hate to imagine what it sounds like to ghosts."

"It's worse when it's on separate sides but it's just as horrible if you are on opposite sides of the Zone. Dora has to deal with it all the time because she's around the center of the Ghost Zone."

"I feel sorry for her," Sam sighed. "So you want to create a presence with Sidney and Dora?"

"I think that's what would happen in reality, don't you," I asked. "I mean… if I knew where Lilly was when Vlad had her, I would have kept coming and kept coming. If Vlad had her because that's what was best for her, then I would have visited as frequently as I could. We'll keep the visits minimal and the time short and explain it by saying it's too dangerous for frequent trips but I think this is the best thing to keep Mom and Dad from becoming suspicious. We won't even have to worry about Lilly being unfamiliar with Dora and Sidney. She's never saw them."

"How do we get around to introducing Mom and Dad to them," Tucker asked.

I sighed. The only thing I could think of I was against doing. "I don't know. I keep thinking about Vlad and how he explained her coming to live with us. Could he have known how this was going to go all along?"

"What do you mean," Sam asked frantically as Tucker just nodded. "I don't read minds, people!"

"Vlad said he introduced us to Dora and Sidney," Tucker explained. "This was a week ago. How did Vlad know that now this is the only way we'll be able to introduce Mom and Dad to them. We may have to have Vlad host another party."

"It will be surrounded by people," I sighed. "That's the only way we would allow one of our charges to be out in the open. A place where we could blend in. Dora and Sidney will look like humans. We could introduce Lilly to the community. No one asked us about her last time but since she'll be sticking around… she needs to develop a name for herself. How did he know? Did he know!"

"That is kind of creepy," Sam said, looking at me. "Did he know you'd keep her with your parents?"

"He may not have known the details," Tucker sighed. "I can't believe I'm making an excuse for him but Vlad could have anticipated Lilly's attachment to Mom and Dad and knew Danny could never deny that little girl anything. We may be barking up the wrong tree."

I sighed. "Maybe. He could have been setting me up, too. He may have known nothing about how things would turn out. He did want to make Ember her mother. He might have never wanted this to succeed." I released a breath. "So why would he tell me that he doesn't want Mom and Dad to have her anymore. He specifically said it was a bad idea because of this attack he heard about."

"We're not even sure the attack is real," Sam added. She was having a difficult time keeping up with Tuck and I but she was trying. "He might have picked Ember so that he could have a better access to her. Ember is Skulker's girlfriend and Skulker works for Vlad, remember?"

"True," I sighed. "Mom and Dad would never give Lilly to a total stranger but make them believe Ember is Lilly's mother and suddenly, Ember can take Lilly to him. I must remember that."

"Whatever he's planning, if anything, we'll deal with it. He won't get his hands on that little girl," Tucker remarked. I looked over at Lilly and she was sleeping peacefully.

"I think it's time to move out," I sighed. "Mom and Dad will watch Lilly and patrol was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. Ready?"

Tucker chuckled. "I swore you were meaning literally move out," he laughed, sighing dramatically. "Sure. Let's go."

"Yeah," I said softly. "Move out."

Sam looked at me funny but Tucker exited my room. And he says he can read minds.

,

Patrol was bittersweet. It was the same as it always was but now we knew we were in a race against time. Soon, patrol will have no stop time and no start time. Soon, not even Sam and Tucker will be able to escape the strain I feel every day. I don't know how I feel about that. I know they are becoming half ghost but I had hoped I would have things under control by the time those five years are up. I walked in my house after my second run. I still needed to call Sam and Tucker but I just took a moment to cool off. I sat down on the couch.

All the lights were out and the house was eerily quiet. I'm guessing everyone's asleep. It's after two. They should be. I sat back on the couch, just enjoying the peace. Samuels just doesn't understand what he's doing. He's seen the way things are around here and he can't see that we have it good. Yeah, our town have Ghost Emergency Broadcasting Systems instead of just normal EBS's but at least no one is dying. How long will that last when a ghost has ten minutes to feed and get the hell out of dodge before he's attacked.

I know what is going to happen. I have a chance to stop it and I will. No one will die in front of me. I watched the woman and the boy die right in front of me and that's the only casualties I will ever face. I may die protecting someone. One of my hunters may die in the line of duty. By God, though, no innocent person will die for my mess.

I stood up and went upstairs. I couldn't get the images I imagined out of my head. My town suffering a death every week. Divisional agents dying in the line of duty, something we've never faced before. My family laying their lives on the line to protect another. I rubbed Lilly's stomach, making sure she was okay. I choked, imagining my own child giving her life to protect another. This is what we face, isn't it? All because I was on a stupid world tour when Samuels designed this up. By the time I got my hands on the blueprints, after Thanksgiving, he'd already had it going up. I couldn't talk Samuels out of putting an end to this and now we'll all pay the price.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number. After a moment's communication, I repeated the process with Tucker. Finally, I could get some sleep.

I laid down in my bed, restlessly drifting off to sleep. "I promise. No innocents," I mumbled as sleep carried me away.

,

A chaotic scene. My heart pounded and I knew I was in a race against the clock. There was no time to capture or even defeat the enemy. Knock him back and go after the next one. Outnumbered. We were all outnumbered. There's one to my left. Instead of fighting it until the enemy was weakened, I sent out a low volt blast. Keep them in the area. Don't let them escape.

My future self couldn't afford time to think about anything. He was doing everything on impulse. The well-oiled machine was grinding today. For the me that was experiencing the dream, I was confused the hell out of. I couldn't even get a grip on what was happening. Even the sights he was bringing in were fuzzy and ill focused. I can normally understand the dreams and have a perceptive unparalleled for the moment but not this time. Nothing made sense. It was all chaotic.

I don't know how long this lasted. It became a dizzying dance and I couldn't keep up to the beat. Hell, I don't think my future self knew the moves. However, something changed. The chaotic scene slowed down. The way the scene was playing out, I knew it wasn't in a good way. My future-self had several senses in his mind and he looked out for those senses more than his own safety. I knew it was his family. Suddenly, one vanished.

"Sammy," I cried. I had two choices. I could stay and fight or I could go to my daughter and let the enemy escape. "Sammy," I screamed, abandoning my post.

"Sammy," Sam screamed. Everyone abandoned their posts and I could finally see my family. Before, only the enemy was in my sights. We all convulsed on one area.

A young man, in his early twenties, held the lifeless body of a young woman. My eyes filled with tears as Sam stopped dead in her tracks. I ran to my son and my daughter. "Sammy, no," I cried. I dropped to my knees, rubbing her hair. She was a woman but she was his little girl. "Sammy," he screamed, grief-stricken.

"I didn't know, Dad," the boy cried. He was shaking. "I swear—I wasn't—."

"It's okay, D.J.," I said through my tears. "What happened, son?"

"S-Sammy was fighting them," he cried. "Like we all were! I sensed her energy-her energy nose dive. Before I-I could reach her, the ghost-the ghost had shot her already. She was de-dead when I got here, Dad. I couldn't save her."

"You did your best," I said softly. I stood up, taking Sammy in my arms. "Retreat," I called. "It's over. We can't keep them out."

"But Dad," another boy cried out. This one was just a boy.

"No buts, Jay," I declared. "We can't keep them out of the real world."

"Is there anything you can do, Dad," a boy looking almost identical to Jay asked. His eyes clouded with tears. "I mean… Sammy." The only difference between the two was their hair and their eyes. Jay had white hair and glowing purple eyes. This one had black hair and glowing blue eyes.

"She's gone, Donnie," I said softly. "I can only revive those who haven't moved on. Uncle Vlad hadn't moved on after the Disasteroid. Sammy's already a full ghost."

"Are you sure," a young woman asked. "Maybe you're mistaken, Dad. I mean, she can't be gone, can she? I mean, she's Sammy."

"That doesn't make her invincible, Pammy," I said softly. "None of us are."

"She's really gone," a woman older than Sammy asked. I noticed the white streak.

"Yes, Lilly. She's gone."

Sam screamed out, clenching her stomach. The twins rushed over to her, comforting her with their own tears. Dani walked over to me, putting her hand on my arm. "You want me to carry her?"

"No," I said softly. "I will carry my daughter home."

My entire family encircled us. Most were supporting Sam. I carried Sammy home. Mom took her and put her out of the way until we could have her prepared. Mom also gave Sam a sedative, easing her into sleep. We sat around the TV, numbed by our loss. Images flashed on the television. Worldwide exposure. Massive loss of life. After years of keeping people safe. We were stronger today than we have ever been. It didn't matter in the end, though. Since the portals busted opened twenty years ago, the risk of exposure had been too great.

"The statistics are in," Mom said softly. "There were three hundred Divisional agents killed today, Sammy included. The loss of civilian life is even greater. They can't total it all."

I closed my eyes, tears leaking down my face. After thirty years of protecting the rest of the world. Thirty years of being half ghost. Twenty years of battling natural portals that couldn't close. It's over. This is no longer a game. These ghosts don't want to feed. They've been cooped up for centuries. They were the crazies that the Ghost Zone tried to protect the normal ghosts from. However, it's not the ghosts that need protection. It's the humans. People like Hitler and Napoleon have returned except now, they're ghosts. And there's nothing we can do to stop them from killing. There's too many.

,

I shot awake, screaming. Light outside my window burned and I knew I had slept a long time. Sam and Tucker snapped up at me. Tucker was feeding Lilly. I pushed myself as far to the back of the bed as I could, my heartbeat too fast to count.

"Danny," Sam asked.

"Are you okay," Tucker asked. "What did you dream of?"

"This wasn't a dream," I said, breathing hard. "This was a nightmare. Oh, my God!"

,

I couldn't tell Sam about Sammy. I was having a hard time dealing with it and I knew Tucker had read it but I couldn't tell Sam she would lose a daughter she hadn't even met yet. The feeling of holding my dead daughter's body continues to haunt me. Sammy was my favorite, if I had any. She was my little butterfly. And I packed her lifeless body home in my arms.

Tucker grabbed my hands and I noticed I was staring at them. "It's okay, Danny. Things are not set in stone. We can stop this."

"It was so crystal clear," I gasped. "So clear." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't function. Thousands of dead civilians. Three hundred dead Divisional agents. Millions of ghosts and hundreds of natural portals that never went away. They targeted Amity Park because that was the shield that powered them all. If the shield fell at Amity Park, they all fell and they would have free reign over the planet.

"What's going on, Tucker," Sam screamed. They had forced Jazz to take Lilly and now it was only us three. "What is wrong with him?"

"It was a traumatic dream, Sam," Tucker said softly. I had tried explaining the dream to them but I couldn't get very far. They knew it was thirty years in the future and they knew that there was a massive ghost invasion but only Tucker understood how massive. My mind was running in circles. I couldn't get a grip. I felt like Sam in the future. I just wanted to be knocked out.

"Is he okay," Sam cried.

"In a sense," Tucker said softly. "Just give him time to process the dream. A lot has happened."

"Like what," Sam begged.

"I agree with Danny. You can't know," Tucker said softly. It was the first piece of mind I've had since the dream.

"I can't know," Sam demanded. "Why the hell not?"

"Someone died," Tucker said softly. Sam's eyes widened. "It's no one we know now. It's part of the reason Danny is so traumatized. This person hasn't even come into his life yet and he's seen their death."

"Was it family," Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said softly. "That's all your getting out of me, though. We need to let Danny process this. He's listening to us and not working through his issues."

They stopped talking and the dream became a reality again. The images on the television. Countless body bags on the side of American city streets like it was a foreign third world country. Highly skilled agents who have spent their entire lives dealing with ghosts dead. My daughter, who has been ghost hunting with me since she was four, lying dead in my arms. I screamed again, trying to back out of those thoughts.

"No, Danny," Tucker screamed. "You have to deal with it."

"I don't want to," I whimpered. "H-H-How could this happen? What purpose does it serve?"

"We've found the reason there is a half-ghost," Tucker said softly. Tucker is receiving the dream how I was supposed to. Detached. I was so entangled in this dream, I couldn't pull my feelings from it.

"It's not fair, Tucker. People are going to die! We can't defeat them all. There are too many."

"Think about the world we'd have to live in if you hadn't become half-ghost," Tucker said softly. I didn't see it. How did it change anything? "The natural portals would still be here. This is not a consequence of opening the portal. They opened sporadically before Mom and Dad opened the portal. They will bust open regardless of whether there is a man-made portal or not. These thirty years we have to prepare will help us deal with the natural ghosts so we can deal with the Forbidden Zone. We can do this. We don't have to lose that battle."

"How," I gasped, laying my head on my lap. She needed me and I wasn't there. I don't care if she was twenty-six. She was my daughter. I didn't protect my daughter.

"We have an opportunity to prepare the hunters. To develop a defense. We are the best hunters in the world, our children will be the strongest generation alive and our parents are the smartest people in the world. We have thirty years. Tell me, what can't we do?"

I lifted my head, looking to the left. I brought the images from the television from my memory. "June sixteenth," I said softly. "June sixteenth, twenty-thirty-six."

Tucker grabbed a pen and paper, jotting down the date. "We even have a deadline."

"Emphasis on dead," I muttered miserably.

"We're in our forties," Sam said, adding up our ages. "Danny just turned forty-six."

"We can make this work," Tucker declared. "We have thirty years and five months."

"Thanks, Tuck. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me," I said softly.

"I'm here," Tucker said softly. "I won't leave your side."

"Me neither," Sam said softly. She crawled on the bed and snuggled into my chest. I held her tightly but I don't know if I was comforting her or comforting myself.

"We can do this," I said. It was almost a question.

"We can do this," Tucker declared. "This is not the end. We have thirty years to prepare."

"We can do this," I repeated with determination. "We can do this!"

"Absolutely," Sam said with a small smile. I could detect the worry in her eyes but it wasn't about the dream. She has no idea what we're talking about. I guess I need to explain this.

"Not yet," Tucker said softly. "I have an idea."

,

"No freaking way," I declared in astonishment a little later. Tucker's idea was to tell Mom and Dad about Phantom's dream power to see if there was anything they could do. Mom and Dad have a projection screen. "How does this work?" Dad started to describe the science but I realized it was a bad idea to ask in the first place. "Yeah, I appreciate it, Dad, but no thanks."

"Basically, it takes the images from the users mind and transfers it like a movie."

"This is the future of animation," Jazz said point blankly.

"This is the future of everything," Mom replied softly. "Your father couldn't describe an idea he got and said he wished I could just see it in his mind like he saw it. I asked, why can't we?"

"I really love ectoplasm," I declared. "Okay, so Phantom will put this on his head and go to sleep. When he dreams, it records the dream. We bring it to you guys and show you what we're facing in the next thirty years."

"Oh, God," Mom declared. "Thirty years! I must look horrible."

"I'm sure you look just as beautiful," I smiled. I knew she did. Her brown-red hair was from a bottle but she was just as beautiful.

"Why doesn't Phantom just come here and sleep for us," Dad asked. "It'd be a lot easier. We could see the dream as it happens. We may even be able to influence the dream."

"According to Grandpa, who also has pathetic dreams, they can be influenced," I explained. Mom started laughing. "Prophetic. Whatever!"

"Where in the world did pathetic come from," Mom asked through snickers.

"It's a long story," I said, turning red. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were covering their faces at my reaction.

"But why can't Phantom just have the dreams here," Dad asked again.

"I'm sorry, but you can't shoot at a guy for a year and expect him to sleep under your roof comfortably," I said pointedly. Of course, I meant in white hair and green eyes but they don't need to know that.

"We would never harm him," Mom said, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't he understand how high we value the rules?"

"Do you understand how high he values his afterlife," I asked. "It's impossible. We'll bring you the tapes when they're recorded." I couldn't very well allow them to see the dreams as they came out. I don't know if I'll do something incriminating in those dreams.

"Okay," Mom sighed. "I guess I understand. I wouldn't exactly appreciate a room in my former enemy's house either."

"So, how does this work," Tucker asked. Mom got to explaining how to put the device on. I just realized something else. Now, there will never be a dream Sam and Tucker don't know about.

,

We all went to headquarters, Jazz and Lilly included. Tucker wanted to get a start on it. I wasn't so sure. "What if I don't dream about the attack," I declared. "I have other dreams too, you know."

"Then we will get a test of how this exactly works. We don't have to come up with it today although it would be helpful."

"Tuck," I said softly. He nodded his understanding.

"Okay, ladies exit the room," Tucker said, clapping his hands together.

"Why," Jazz asked.

"Someone died," Sam grumbled. "Danny can't prevent Tucker from knowing who it is but he's hell bent on keeping the person's identity from us."

"It's not like we'll know who the person is," Jazz scoffed.

"Out," Tucker declared, throwing his arm out. Sam and Jazz walked out in a huff. I snuggled down in the bed.

"I don't know if I want to do this again or not, Tuck," I said in a meek voice.

"It's okay," Tucker said softly. "Just know what reliving that will do."

"Yeah," I said, releasing a breath. I thought about the things I had on my mind last night. Sleep overcame me.

,

I shot awake, my vitals returning. "It worked," I declared in shock. I dreamed of the ghost invasion but it wasn't the same thing I dreamed last night. Even better, I was in Phantom form the entire time and the exposure never came out. "I can't believe that worked."

"Who the hell was that girl," Tucker demanded. "She had ghost powers!"

"I don't know that," I sighed. The girl Tucker was talking about had rescued Paulina but I had never saw her before. She called Paulina mama.

"There are only so many half ghosts out there, Danny," Tucker declared. "She had to get her powers from one of us!"

"I can honestly say this was the first time I'd dreamed of her, Tuck," I said, calming my breaths. "Let's take the footage to Mom and Dad."

"As Fenton or Phantom," Tucker asked.

"Fenton," I said in denial. "Why would I go to them as Phantom?"

"True," he said. "It didn't mention any children."

"You didn't hear me reference where my family was," I asked, confused. I shook my head. "Right. I get a front row seat."

"You get to hear his thoughts," Tucker declared. "I forgot. Are you sure you don't want to do this as Phantom?"

"I'll write down a point's bulletin," I sighed. I grabbed a pen and paper and started writing down some notes just for face.

,

We had gathered around the large monitor and even Mom and Dad Number Two was there. It surprised me to see them here. I didn't expect my parents to invite them. Mom and Dad were upset that Phantom hadn't tagged along but I held up the notepad. "He gave me some things he thought."

"So Danny Phantom can read the thoughts of his future self," Mom Number Two asked in surprise.

"Sure," I replied. "He's only experiencing it through his future self. The way you will see it is how he said he sees it. You'll see what we mean."

The screen started up and it was so weird to see what I saw from a camera's perceptive. I was watching my first person perceptive on a projection. It was kind of dizzying. Even my family complained of the awkwardness. Mom and Dad said it was normal.

My future self was walking down the streets, doing a patrol. I remember thinking here of the places my family was. It was really dark out so the kids weren't supposed to be out although I expected they had snuck out. _The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree_, he had thought.

"That's amazing," Jazz declared. "It's dark, isn't it," she asked me. I shook my head, surprised she couldn't tell. Right. My night vision is crystal clear, not green like it is for the device.

"Yeah," I replied. "Phantom said it happened at night."

"That is astonishing," Mom replied. "He can see everything as if everything wasn't shrouded in darkness." I guess to them, they couldn't see the dark spots. I could see the soft shadows, it's just everything pops to me.

I wasn't really looking around. This didn't set me off, of course, because I even practice this now. Even with as good as my eyesight is, nothing compares to my radar. I was patrolling with my mind. Suddenly, I took to the air. My parents and Jazz gasped as the sensation of taking flight made them woozy. Sam, Tuck and I were used to it.

I made it to the alleyway to see Paulina kicking, scratching and shoving her attacker. The ghost had already ripped the top off her and left her bra exposed. I sent a blast out.

"Phantom," Paulina cried.

"I'm here," I called. I brought her to her feet, holding her close. "You know better than to be out this late, Paulina! What in the world were you thinking?"

"Dan-Dan needed some formula," she said softly. "I am so sorry. I should have called you."

"You're damn right you should have called me," I declared. I was furious. I remember this overwhelming desire to keep her safe. It wasn't a love feeling but a responsibility. More than an average citizen and less than my family. "I want you to get back there and stay in the shield," I replied, shooting a blast. It was blue. It formed into a shield. "Don't get out until I take care of this bastard!"

"I will," she said softly.

"Wow," Sam smirked. "Paulina isn't a crazy phan-chick anymore."

"I found that odd too," I smirked. My future-self went to fighting the ghost. He was sadistic and unruly. By the time I had him captured, my future-self looked up to the sky. The mystery girl landed on the ground.

"Mama," she cried, running to the shield. "Mama, are you okay?"

"Rosalita," Paulina cried, surprised. "What on Earth are you doing out this late, nina chiquita!"

"Both of you need to go home," I replied. "We will discuss this later. Don't go out without an escort, okay."

"Okay," Paulina replied. I took Paulina's hand in mine and we three took to the skies. I woke up at the point but the film just stopped.

"Okay," Mom said softly. "We didn't get a whole lot from the film but we got the point. It's so dangerous in the future, no one can come out after a certain time."

"Did Phantom say how far this is in the future," Dad asked.

"He didn't know," I replied softly. "There was no identifying markers.

"Are Phantom and Paulina a couple," Mom asked. "He seemed to care about her a whole lot."

"No. Phantom is married to a ghost by the name of Gothica. He didn't know what was up with Paulina. Just that he cared about her more than normal but less than his family."

"But wasn't that girl his daughter," Dad asked.

"Phantom has never dreamed of her before," I said, frustrated. I couldn't figure this out and the fact they had questions didn't help. "She's Paulina's daughter and that's all I know about her."

"Well, the next time he has a dream, we'll gladly take a look at it. Even if it doesn't have anything to do with the ghost exposure. If he's having any problem deciphering a dream, we're at his service."

"I'll tell him," I told Mom. Mom kept the tape so we went back upstairs.

,

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Dora did call back, though, and said Sidney had no problem with the plan. We explained to Jazz what was going on and started to map out a way to allow Vlad to help but not run the show.

That night, I wore that helmet to bed. It was bulky and uncomfortable and I hated risking my secret. I had the door locked but that doesn't mean anything with my parents. Tucker and Sam were in my room bright and early that morning to see what the invention had captured.

"I didn't have a pathetic dream," I explained. "There's nothing on there."

"Oh, yeah," Tucker asked, raising his eyebrow. Surprisingly, I had a normal dream and it captured it. It still proved useless because I only dreamed of little things. Images passed on the screen like of my family, the objects from my daily life (I dreamed of the stupid thermos a hundred million times) and a few ghosts.

I stood up and stretched, glad to have that helmet off my head. I stashed it in my cubby in my old closet and got some clothes out. Today was Monday but it was Martin Luther King, Jr. Day. We had the day off. Mom reminded me as I went to bed last night.

I was rocking Lilly in my glider as I put the phone to my ear. I hated to do this but there was no other way. Vlad picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Vlad," I said softly.

"Daniel," Vlad asked, surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," I sighed. "I just have a… favor to ask of you."

"A favor," Vlad asked, amused. I could imagine him reclining in his chair, putting his hand to his chin. "What kind of favor?"

"Lilly's become attached to Mom and Dad," I said softly.

"Oh, no, Daniel," Vlad declared. "You cannot allow them to keep her! She is in danger with Maddie and Jack!"

"Listen, I have that part under control but the issue is I've still told them Sidney and Dora are her real parents. Parents do not go for long period of times without seeing their children without becoming desperate. I'm supposed to be in constant contact with them and I would see their 'hurt'," I said, rolling my eyes. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"You're making a mistake," Vlad declared. "Lilly is not safe with Maddie and Jack!"

"I said I have that part under control," I hissed. "I need you to set up another get together like you did last time but can you leave the alcoholic beverages out, please."

"The kids in this town drink anyhow," Vlad scoffed. "Just because I don't offer it doesn't mean they won't get their hands on it anyhow."

"That's not the point," I said point blankly.

"Sure," Vlad sighed. "I'll leave the alcohol out and I'll set up another social get together but I still think you are making a mistake."

"You will see what I have done for her when we come by," I groaned. "If you have any problems then, we will discuss it. Have you got a hold of Dr. Richardson?"

"I've had a few messages on my phone," Vlad said, intrigued. "What's it about?"

"I'm back in therapy," I said softly. "She wants to talk to you on my off days and eventually move us together. It may be your only chance to get through to Lilly, Vlad. I'd call her today if I were you."

"I will," he said softly. "Any chance I can get you back?"

"Not in a million years," I replied, my voice calm.

"Oh, well," Vlad sighed. "I'll get back to you with the invitations."

"Thanks," I said softly. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Danny," Vlad said softly. I shuttered a breath. "I love you."

"Bye," I said softly. I hung up. "Please, don't let me go numb again."

"Why," Sam asked softly. I rocked Lilly in the gliding motion. This was a new piece of furniture in my room. Mom and Dad had put it together for me last week. I hadn't even noticed it until yesterday after we watched the 'film.'

"It's nothing concrete," I said softly. "Just, every time he calls me Danny." I released a breath.

"Oh," Sam smiled at me, her smile growing. "Does Danny turn you on?"

"It did when it was him calling me that," I declared. "He always called me Daniel… he still does. But then he'll call me Danny every once and a while." I lowered my head. "That was reserved for very special occasions before."

"Ew," Tucker shivered.

"He'll get back to us about the party," I sighed. I wanted to get off that topic. No one should know about what Vlad and I did behind closed doors except us two the same way no one should know what Sam and I do behind closed doors except for us two.

**AN: Again, sorry about the late update. I am trying really hard to have the story update by noon every Tuesday and Wednesday but so far… not so good. I'll keep trying.**

**There is only one more chapter of Deliverance left before Danny's Story, Part 4: Life's Changes debuts. So be on the lookout for that.**

**Please drop me a line if you have the time. I like to hear your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**This is the second chapter I've posted this week. If you haven't read Chapter 15, please read it first.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Warning: This story contains references of rape, male sex, and pedophilia. Sexual content, MPreg and language are a factor in this story. If any of this disturbs you, please do not read.**

**Chapter 16: Facing Facts**

The next few days were spent trying to get a grip on the way things were now. Tuesday was the opening of the Division's headquarters so now I had a major job alongside my real job. Samuels wanted me to quit patrolling but it became clear that was not an option. While most ghosts reacted subtly to the changes, some were like a bull in a china shop. I waited for nearly a week before Vlad got back to me. The party would take place on next Saturday. The big surprise was Vlad wasn't holding it at his mansion. He's kept his word he said. The party will be held at C.J.'s, where the kids get their alcohol anyway.

I had several dreams recorded in the week of recording but only a couple were about the ghost invasion. I couldn't use one at all because it had too many opportunities for exposure and the other one had to be censored and cut off after a certain point. Tuck and I managed to keep Sammy's identity out of the spotlight and no one else knew Sam and I lost a daughter. They got the picture on this tape. It was after Sammy's funeral and I had went out of Amity Park to get a good look. We understood a lot more about the situation in Amity Park.

Sometime in the near future, the natural portals were going to open permanently. It would be like our portal except you couldn't shut these off and there were thousands. I would walk the streets of an ordinary town like Chicago and a large green hole sat in the sky. My future self was completely shaken by the latest developments. He walked down Chicago's streets in broad daylight and there wasn't a soul on the streets. Blood spatters could be seen everywhere where they hadn't cleaned it up yet. It was horrible.

I worked closely with Sidney and Dora so that we could make this go without a hitch. I got them some new clothes and thanked my lucky stars Sidney wasn't black and white anymore. The last time I saw him, before we met Frostbite, he was still trapped in his own personal hell. Now, he has moved on from that torture and is learning to move on with his life. So many of the kids killed in the fire in the fifties hadn't come to terms with their deaths. Sidney was the key that held them in that state of limbo, though. It's what made Amity Park the largest natural portal in the world.

The Friday before the party, another episode aired. I talked Sam and Tucker into just watching both of the episodes the next day with the kids. Somehow, I got my way. The first episode we missed was the week that Val and I had dated. The episode that aired that Friday was when Dash and I were shrunk. I have to admit, even I laughed through that one frequently. Dash still had the best line in the world. 'I'm puny. I don't do puny!' However, after we watched the two episodes, we knew what was on the horizon.

As evening set in, we prayed we were ready.

,

Vlad had C.J.'s set up. It must have been the fanciest bar in the world. We had the place bright and colorful, hoping to discourage the ghosts' glows from being spotted. Everyone had been invited but that didn't mean that we were free to drink. Mom and Dad put an end to that. No one in this town doesn't understand the power of the Division now. All it took was a threat from my parents to shut him down to get C.J. to put a ban on underage drinking.

I have to say it felt good. To have Mom and Dad put an end to Vlad's rouse. When Sidney and Dora walked in the door in their human clothes, we tried not to look at them. We were supposed to be surprised.

Very quietly, I heard the beginning of the performance. "You promised us we could see her," Dora said in a very quiet voice. No one would be able to hear her but those looking could confirm that Vlad and the two mystery guests talked for a few minutes.

"Just be patient," Vlad declared, holding up his hands. "I haven't talked to Daniel yet. You know it isn't safe."

"I just want to see my baby," Dora said urgently, the tears looking very convincing. Of course, Dora could produce tears but she couldn't produce heavy breathing or whimpers. Any vocalization that required breathing to release was impossible for a ghost. How ghosts talked is still a mystery because even talking requires breathing. I believe air does go inside the body. I release the ghostly wail somehow.

"You want Lilly safe, don't you," Vlad said, feigning an attempt to get them to be patient.

"Of course," Sidney said softly. "That's all we want."

"Then be patient," Vlad said urgently.

"Can you point to her," Dora asked, anticipation on the surface. This was going better than I had hoped.

Vlad turned Dora in our direction and I heard the closest thing Dora could do to a gasp. Now the performance really begins. Dora made a be-line to us.

"Wait," Vlad called out loud, catching everyone's attention. We turned as planned.

"Dora," I cried.

"Give me Lilly," Tucker cried. Jazz passed Lilly to Tucker as we all became the focus of attention.

"Look, I'm sorry," Dora said. Her voice choked up and her eyes clouded in tears. "I just couldn't take another day."

"You could have been followed," I said in disappointment. "We can't protect Lilly if you come around uninvited." I looked to Vlad, "Did you tell them we'd be here?"

"They sounded desperate," Vlad said, feigning guilt. "I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"What did you think was going to happen," Sam declared.

"I thought I could get you guys alone. I didn't know she'd react that way."

"Please," Dora cried. "Just one time. Let me hold my daughter."

The gasps sounded as predicted.

"I have to make sure we're not being ambushed," I said softly. "Give me a moment," I replied. "Tucker. Sam. Keep her safe."

"You got it, boss," Tucker replied. I walked off in a stride, pulling out a walkie-talkie. When I got out of sight, I stopped and waited for my time to walk back in. I didn't really need to do the parameter check. If anyone was here, I'd already known it by now.

"This is Dora and Sidney," Mom's voice declared in surprise.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "This is Lilly's parents."

"You have a very beautiful daughter," Dad replied. I was listening, waiting for the right moment to come in.

"Thank you," Sidney replied. We were most worried about Sidney because of his habit of quoting hot phrases from the fifties that are all but extinct now. Sidney still looked like a young man. He had fully grown up from where he died before maturity. It's been fifty years since the fire and he was a freshman. Dora and Sidney looked about the same age and while they looked young, they could pull off being adults.

"Can't I hold her," Dora begged.

"Not until Danny gets back," Sam said apologetically.

"Who are they? What's going on," Dash asked. I was wondering when he'd come in.

"We've been on assignment since September," Tucker said softly. "Dora's brother has been trying to kidnap this little girl right here. Her name is Lilly. After they put private protection on her, Dora's brother got around it. He kidnapped the baby and they didn't know what to do. Dora and Sidney knew Vlad and asked him if he knew of anyone who could protect their infant. Vlad recommended us."

"We got the baby back but her brother escaped. He's still trying to kidnap her so we suggested for Sidney and Dora to stay away, afraid that he would find us through them. Danny's checking the boundaries right now and checking with our backup."

"Are there more on your team," Paulina declared.

"No," Tucker replied. "These are extras we bring on when we go out. We can't just leave her with any old person and we were all invited to the party. Danny's parents take care of her when we are at school."

"We also have backup in the area," Sam added. "When we aren't there, backup is never far away."

"I'm sorry," Dora said in a way to mimic breathlessness. "I just couldn't stay away any more. It's been four months! You just don't know how hard it is!"

"We understand," Tucker said softly. "I just hope you understand that in order to give your daughter the best protection, you need to contact us first and not go behind our backs." Tucker was supposed to look to Vlad at that point.

"I made a miscalculation," Vlad admitted softly. "That's why I picked the bar and why I picked a Saturday. I made it as far in the future as I could that they'd allow me."

"You should have let us know," Sam retorted.

"We were afraid you'd say no," Sidney said. He was supposed to put his head down, making it look like he was taking the blame on himself.

"So, hold up," another voice called up. I think this was Chris but I wasn't for sure. "You guys are on protection detail for a baby! And we're just now figuring this out!"

"You're the A-List," Sam scoffed. "That's all."

I'd bet that was Chris now. Time to go back in.

"Okay," I said, returning the walkie-talkie. "I think the area is clear. I've put the sentries on alert. You do not leave our sights. No food or drink you brought in is given to her. No toys either. If we say hand her over, do so without objections. Be prepared to say goodbye in a moment's notice."

We went over the part a million times. It had to be very precise. I remembered this moment when it happened to me and so did Lilly and we had to make sure the right emotion came through. Even though Sidney and Dora would be acting like I did when I got her back, Lilly couldn't act the way she did. To everyone else here, she was a normal baby. She wasn't allowed to talk or show anything exemplary. By far, Lilly had the most challenging part of this act. She had to act childlike.

Tucker passed her gently to Dora like instructed. I held my breath. We practiced this part a thousand times and Lilly still couldn't get it right. "Uh. Uh," she started out, speaking the words. Come on, baby. You can do this. I was worried. Lilly couldn't get this right on the practices and Jazz stood in for Vlad on those. Here, she's not five foot from him. Finally, the fussing started to resemble a real child's. I released my breath.

I think everyone here was encouraging Lilly along. I had sent Lilly those two lines of encouragement and I'm sure Tucker was talking her through it. Sam had her eyes trained on Lilly and Jazz had walked behind Vlad and stood there. Lilly had her eyes on Jazz and not Vlad. I'm even sure Mom and Dad were sending her good thoughts although their's would be about not being afraid and praying she could act childlike.

"My baby girl," Dora began her part of the act. She cradled Lilly in her arms, holding her close to her heart. Covered by Lilly, Dora began to fake crying. Here, she didn't need to put the real effort into it. "I missed you so much," Dora professed in a broken voice. Or she could be really crying.

"She's grown so much," Sidney said, choking up. I was very impressed with their acting skills. Sam, Tuck and I could act on Broadway sometimes. I think Dora and Sidney were doing excellent. "She's so-so big."

"She's a very bright child," Jazz said softly. "Very advanced for her age. We have been contributing to her developmental growth."

Lilly continued to fuss and wiggle. You're doing great, baby. I'm proud of you. Start to reach for Tucker…

Sidney started to stroke her hair.

Now!

Lilly reached her hand out, increasing the fussing to sound like begging. She threw her other hand and they both stretched for Tucker. Sidney took one of her hands but she kept moving it out of his grasp. They both released sad laughs.

My walkie-talkie cracked to life. "We have an unidentified man, mid-to-late forties, approaching the establishment. I repeat, we have an unidentified man approaching the establishment."

"Give her to me," I called, going for the family reuniting. Dora choked, passing Lilly to me. Lilly attached. "You two need to get out of here! Sam, Tucker, lead them out. Jazz, you come with me! Mom, Dad, try to keep these guys calm. I'm going to check out that claim."

"Are you sure," Mom asked, fearful.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I don't think it's her uncle but it might be someone he's hired. I'll get rid of him."

We took out of there and met up in the back room. "Good job," Tucker called, holding out his hands.

"Thank you so much, Dora. Sidney. I could never thank you enough," I said, handing Lilly to Tucker. Vlad should be telling his man he can leave now. The 'unidentified' man called in the report to begin with. My guys and I communicate in an unconventional method.

"It was our pleasure, Sir Phantom," Dora said, bowing. She bowed in Lilly and Tucker's direction. "Duke Tucker. Princess Lilly." She turned to Sam at last. "Duchess Sam," she added. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jazz. Good day." And they were off after a wave from Sidney.

"You guys head out to the RV," I replied. "I'm going to get Mom and Dad and we'll be going home. Excellent work, everyone. Especially you, my little Lilly-Bear."

"Thanks, Daddy," Lilly giggled. Sam, Tucker and Jazz walked out while I went back inside. This was my turn to act without any guidance. Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Lilly had to do it when I went out to check the parameter but now it was my turn.

"Mom. Dad," I said, jogging up to them. "I don't feel comfortable with Lilly exposed like this. Can we go?"

"I agree with you," Mom nodded somberly. "Jack."

"Let's go," Dad said. We exited the bar, Mom and Dad barely acknowledging Vlad. That was the only benefit I've seen come of this. At least Vlad has to take some heat for getting this together without our approval. That's how we came up with taking control from Vlad.

,

When I came in from my late night shift that night, Mom was waiting up for me. Instantly, my mind came up with a million worst-case scenarios. "No," Mom said softly. "Lilly's fine. Everyone's fine. I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"Is something wrong," I asked, taking a seat on the couch. By this point in time, I've given up coming through my window. It's took me this long to become okay with that idea. I even leave through the door upon occasion. Not too often, though, I'm afraid. The last thing I want is for my parents to know which direction I'm heading in.

"Not really," Mom said softly. "I just wanted to talk to you about earlier today." My throat constricted and I began to doubt how effective our rouse had been. We had deemed it a complete success. Were we wrong?

"What about this evening," I asked softly.

"What are the chances of Dora's brother, Aaragon you said his name was, coming back," Mom asked me seriously.

"Well, we don't have a definite number," I said softly. "We know that he is unaccounted for and that's why we have Lilly. Aaragon got her for a period of time but we're not entirely sure how long that was. Lilly escaped on her own and stayed in hiding for a while. That's how she's so good at caring for herself."

Mom's look turned to horror. "Oh, my goodness! That's why she can care for herself?"

"See, most ghost children are just like human children. That's why she sleeps so much and she eats. She's still a child but she had to learn to live on her own while she tried to find a way home. We found her and placed her under our protection detail. We don't know if Aaragon will ever attack her."

"What about Dora becoming queen," Mom said softly. "Are there any plans to for Sidney and Dora to becoming the royalty?

"Not that I know," I said softly. "They haven't told us of any plans if they have. I think they're scared right now. Lilly means more to them than ruling the kingdom. In my opinion, they won't make that move until Aaragon is accounted for."

"You said this wasn't permanent," Mom said softly. "I got the feeling you knew something was up."

"Well," I took a breath. "Lilly isn't ours. This was never meant to be a permanent set up. I was afraid you were thinking like that. It's going to kill us all when that moment comes but we all know it can happen. I wanted to make sure you knew that."

"You're right," Mom laughed bashfully, putting her head down. "She's grown on me. I always knew I could never be the type of person to be a foster parent." She released a breath. "Lilly seems to have the same attachments. What are you going to do about her?"

"Do it day to day," I said softly. "If or when that day comes, we will be honest with her and we will help her transition. She doesn't even know Dora and Sidney. I know that if I was in their shoes, I'd do the same thing but I can't help but be a little bitter. It makes me consider telling them to let her go but I know that's selfish. All I can do is keep her safe and happy."

"You're scared, aren't you," Mom said softly. "It's okay to feel something."

"I can't look at this as a temporary job," I said, looking to her. "That is unfair to Lilly. I have to raise her like she was my own. I will fall apart if this job does fulfill my duties but I owe it to Lilly to be the best parent I can be."

"That's a very grown-up perceptive," Mom said, smiling slightly.

"That's how I've been for a while now," I smiled softly. "We've all been grown up for a while."

"I've noticed," Mom sighed. "You're only fifteen and you have more responsibility than most adults I know. And the worst part is you've handled it almost flawlessly. If you do have trouble with these responsibilities, you hide it well."

"I have problems just like everyone else," I said softly. "But I can't ignore my responsibilities so what am I going to do?"

"I'd say you are going to turn into a fine man when you grow up," Mom said, with a pain filled smile, "but you're already one."

"I may act grown up, but I still need my mom," I added with a sly smile. "It's the only reason I haven't left. I've considered it so many times. I know, though, that I would regret it and come back. I won't put you through that." I laughed softly, "I wouldn't put myself through having to hide from you when all I wanted to do was come back."

"You'd better never leave home," Mom declared, giving me a hard look. "I would scour the world looking for you and when I found you, you'd have more than regret to worry about."

"I know," I laughed softly. "It's just tempting sometimes. Not to have to worry about the little things. And I believe it would be better on you if I didn't come home one night." I released a breath. "I think it would be better on you if you thought I was okay."

"You obviously don't think like a parent," Mom sighed. "Losing a child is the same no matter in what form. If you are missing because you left of your own free will or because you are dead doesn't matter. I will be hurt no matter what."

I let out a sigh. "I've got this problem," I said softly. "I can't stand the thought of my family watching me die. I know you will never watch me die because if you're there, I'll pull out of it." I released a pain filled laugh. "But every day, you watch a piece of me die. I guess that's the big issue I have. And it's only going to get worse."

"What do you mean," Mom asked me, confused.

"Well, who I was isn't who I am anymore," I began.

"Not that," Mom cut me off. "I know what you meant there. What do you mean it will get worse? What evidence do you have?"

"How many hunters have been hurt since the headquarters opened," I asked seriously.

"Minor injuries," Mom brushed it off.

"I'm glad you're not concerned even though the camp was opened not even two weeks ago," I said, raising my eyebrow. "The ghosts are kind of angry, don't you think?"

Mom looked to the left for a moment and I waited patiently for her to figure it out. No one had saw the connection yet but Team Phantom have saw it from a mile away. The injuries have appeared to be insignificant but we know this is only the tip of the iceberg.

"Hudd was shot when he showed up on the scene. That was three days after the headquarters opened. The perpetrator had been captured before. It was the same thing with Collins. She had avoided the ghost's attacks because the ghost wasn't that powerful. He backhanded her, giving her a cold rash on her cheek. That ghost had been captured before too. Even Evans's motor accident was caused by a ghost who had been captured before. It's a pattern."

"I warned Samuels," I said softly. "This is only the beginning. Right now, only hunters are being harmed. Soon, the ghosts won't want to risk exposure so they will do it either quickly or in a fashion that the civilian will not know if what they are seeing is real or a figment of their imagination. With people with medical conditions or who scare easily, the consequences could be great. We're even concerned about the ghosts pushing the boundaries, trying to put enough distance between agents and their meals that they can feed and escape before detection."

"Meaning they'll get messy," Mom said, horrified.

"Meaning, they will start to kill without even wanting to," I said softly. "That's what's got me so confused about this attack that will happen in thirty years. These ghosts don't want to feed. They want to do what they did in life. The fear their victims give them must be like the most powerful drug ever cooked. It must give them a high we can't even begin to understand. Because they would kill the source of their drug just to experience it once."

"There's more to it," Mom said softly. "I mean, this attack begins soon. The Division keeps it contained for more than twenty years before it breaks out. They don't care to destroy the source of their drug. Even when it was in a small town, they still tried to kill the people."

"What are we going to do, Mom," I asked, hanging my head. "This is so much bigger than I can handle. I have a hard enough time keeping a few thousand safe. How can I possibly keep a few hundred thousand safe?"

"You can't," Mom said grimly. "You're just human, Danny. There are things that are out of your control."

"But because I'm human, I can't just sit here and watch innocents die," I declared. "That's why I put my life on the line. One person is one too many. This is still my fault but I know now that my involvement hasn't created this new problem that's on the horizon. The only thing I can do is try to prevent anyone from getting hurt for my mess."

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fault," Mom sighed. She knew how I blamed myself but I haven't brought it up in a long time. This was my fault. If I hadn't opened the portal, the ghosts would have never got out this soon. Now, because I didn't pay attention to Samuels, I've allowed him to push the ghosts into a corner. "You are not responsible for the ghosts."

"But I am," I said softly. "The portal didn't work. I'm almost certain it would have never came on if I hadn't done what I did. Without the portal, the ghosts would have never got out."

"We're the ones who built it," Mom declared. "If anyone is to blame, it would be your father and I. That's not true, though, because there have been portals probably for millennia. Danny, this is not your fault."

"You guys built it," I said softly. "I opened it. What you did would have never had a chance to do this if I hadn't opened it. You built one twenty years ago, too. That one didn't work."

"It hurt Vlad," Mom said softly. "That's the only reason we gave up on it. We had to work out what caused Vlad's accident and find a way to protect against it. By the time we knew what we thought was everything about the portal and the doorway, we began to build it in its full size. Honestly, we messed with something that was more complex than we ever imagined. I never dreamed it was a realm for all spirits to rest. We practically found the waiting room for heaven. Sometimes I wonder if we did go too far."

"I know what you mean," I sighed. "We all have stumbled upon a world we can't possibly wrap our mind around. There are millions of ghosts in the Ghost Zone and then we have the Forbidden Zone. I have only heard stories about it and now Sam has been reading into it. It's a place that the ghosts fear and the ghosts there are truly the things of nightmares. I mean… could you imagine what the World Wars would have looked like if Hitler had powers?"

"The powers that he had were enough," Mom sighed, fearfully. "I couldn't imagine being able to shoot beams from his hands or to be able to vanish from sight."

"All ghosts have that," I said softly. "I'm more worried he's a mind control ghost. He practically had mind control when he was a human."

"Do you think powers like that can develop from personalities," Mom asked, frightened.

"I don't know," I said softly. "Some ghosts can develop a new line of powers. Ghost powers are hereditary. However, a ghost can develop mind control when it learns it and that power is passed down the line. It could become a hereditary power or it might not. With as good at persuasion as Hitler was, you have to wonder if he could have taught it to himself."

"That's a really scary thought," Mom said, a look of horror on her face. "It's scary enough to know some humans can get into your mind. It's terrifying to know some ghosts can control minds. It's horrifying to think a human who can get in your head can learn mind control as a ghost and control every aspect of your life and you not even know it."

"The mind control ghosts are the most dangerous," I said, shaking my head. "They know things you don't know about yourself and the defenses they can come up with can blow you away. It's the most terrifying experience you can face."

"And imagine if they led a war," Mom shuddered.

"What," I asked, snapping my head to her.

"Well, they could lead campaigns," Mom said softly. "Hitler wanted a new world order. All of the psychopaths did. I couldn't imagine a world if they would start a war."

"I think we already have," I said, horrified. "You get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning," I declared. I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. Mom was left confused but I was going over something in my head. I called Sam and Tucker, almost on autopilot. I checked on Lilly, locked my door and put the helmet on. I've been seeing this as an attack. I have been only imagining that world with that one attack. What if it's more?

_Your future with Sam is still secure. It has to be. The war would be altered greatly without it._

I couldn't figure out what Clockwork meant by that. I was with Vlad at that point and I wanted our relationship to work but Clockwork was insistent that I belonged with Sam.

_What war_, I even asked him.

_You'll see_, was the only response I had got. I thought I'd see that night but I was wrong. Clockwork wasn't talking about in a dream. I would see the war coming when Samuels completed that camp. Only then would I be able to slightly imagine a world that the war existed in. The attack was only the beginning.

,

I shot awake. It was worse than I thought. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't wait. I grabbed my team phone and called Mom's cell phone. I hated I was calling her at such a late hour but I needed to talk to her immediately.

"Hello," Mom's groggy voice came over the line.

"I am so sorry to call you this late," I began.

"What are you doing calling me," Mom asked, still groggy. "Why don't you come into my room, honey." I refrained from laughing. She knew it was me but her sleepy head wouldn't let her put the pieces together. She gasped. "This is Phantom, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I had a dream and I really need you to see this. It's very important."

"It can't wait 'til morning," Mom asked, confused.

"It shouldn't," I said softly. "If you need me to wait, I can write down everything I found out but I really need to discuss this with you in person."

"You want to watch this with me in person," Mom asked in shock. I heard the bed squeak, both over the phone and in person.

"Yeah," I said softly. "This is a lot worse than I thought it was. You need to see what we're up against. Maybe you can make a difference."

"What did you dream about," Mom asked.

"It's not an attack," I declared. "It's the first battle of the war. I don't know how long this is going to last but I dreamed of an attack… that nearly makes humans extinct."

I had her attention. "What?!"

"Amity Park was the only place safe," I added, reliving the dream. "You guys had installed some kind of protection and it safeguarded the town. The rest of the planet wasn't so lucky. It didn't kill thousands. It killed millions. Hundreds of millions. You have to see it to understand it.

"Meet me in my lab," Mom replied. "I'll be there in two minutes."

"I'll see you there," I said softly. I hung up the phone, triggering my rings. I retrieved the tape and sunk to the basement. True to her word, Mom arrived in two minutes.

"What do you have," Mom asked. I had the tape ready to go.

"See for yourself," I said softly. "I just have to warn you. This is very graphic and highly disturbing."

"There was a genocide attack on the entire human race," Mom said grimly. "Of course it's disturbing."

"It was an orchestrated attack," I added softly, pushing play. "I wasn't there because I was at the right place at the right time. I was just one of the few who survived the attack."

On the screen, I was fighting this ghost but he didn't seem too concerned about me. I would send attacks his way but he stayed grounded, laughing that cocky, sadistic laugh that I could hear in my head before I pushed play. I tried everything but he stayed rooted, putting more energy into the blast. I never even imagined the attack wasn't meant for me. I certainly didn't imagine the attack was only one of thousands.

The ball of ectoplasm was huge. It grew from the size of a medium sized boulder when I first got there to the size of a large house. "Boom," he said, laughing at me with that same laugh. I closed my eyes in reality as the thing exploded. The screen became chaotic as the force threw me back. I didn't get away unscathed but I was very lucky for having been so close. Mom watched in horror as the ecto-bomb, or as I think is more appropriate ectomic bomb, blew away layers of earth just like it really was an atomic bomb. Even the mushroom cloud formed. Debris fell from the sky as it was clouded in debris and clouds. The sound was unforgettable.

My future self came to his feet, staring at the area in shock. He stood in the back of an alleyway before the attack. Nothing remained now. Entire buildings, city streets and even the earth itself was gone. The only thing left of the large city was me. "W-What happened?"

My cell phone rang and I pulled it out. "Danny," Sam's voice came over the line in a panic. "Danny, I don't understand." She was hysterical.

"Sam, calm down. I'm okay." I chocked. "I can't say the same for Saint Louis."

"Saint Louis," Sam asked, confused. "What are you talking about? The bomb went off in Nashville!"

"Nashville," I declared. That's where she was. "Are you okay?"

"I'm the only thing here," Sam replied. Her voice broke. "Danny, everything's gone! There's nothing for miles!"

"The same thing here," I added, my throat clogging up. "Call the boys and the house. Make sure they didn't get Amity!"

"I will," Sam said, her tears choking on the line. "Be careful."

"I will," I said. I hung up the phone. My future self cursed not saying he loved her but I was grateful. There was a lot of close calls but no exposures. I prayed just to be sure.

I dialed Tucker's number. It rang for a long time but finally he picked up. He didn't say anything though. "Tuck! Tuck! Talk to me," I begged.

"It's gone," he said, horrified. "It's all gone." I choked.

"Tucker," I said, trying to get his attention. "This was an orchestrated attack. I've talked to Sam and she said Nashville's gone too. Saint Louis doesn't exist anymore."

"Danny," Tucker said, his voice breaking, "Washington, D.C. has fallen."

I choked but held it together. "You need to call Dani. That's New York." I choked. "Oh, God, if it's happened there, too, we are looking at not just nine thousand people, Tuck."

"We're looking at ten million in New York alone," Tucker snapped out of it. Mom had gasped when I said Dani and I knew she thought I meant Danny with a y. That's how I wanted her to imagine it. She wouldn't think I died. She knows Tucker and Sam are okay and they were there. She's just scared for me, that's all.

I called Lilly, Pammy, D.J. and Jazz in the next little bit. Denver, Oklahoma City, Chicago and Phoenix had all been hit. Jazz told me the worst news yet, though.

"It's worldwide," she said softly. "We have reports from London to Sidney. From Johannesburg to Hong Kong. Images from space are confirming it, Danny. The death toll," her voice broke, "is unimaginable."

My future self sunk to his knees. "What about Amity," I asked, my mind on nothing more than my parents. Dad was dead in this time but Mom was still alive. The Foleys were both gone but Mom and Dad Number Three were both alive. They were defenseless.

"We haven't had anything confirmed," Jazz choked. Joseph was home because Jazz's daughter, Teressa, was pregnant. All of Jazz's grandchildren were in Amity. Our entire lives were in Amity and there was no word.

"I've got Sam checking," I said, my voice breaking. "I'll call you as soon as I get the news."

Jazz broke down. "I can't lose them, Danny. Teressa is pregnant. My husband is there! They're not strong enough."

"Jazz," I tried to get through to her even though my tears threatened to debilitate me. Dad's death was so hard on him and the thought of losing Mom just killed him. The non-conquering ghosts couldn't come out of the Ghost Zone. Sammy did it every day but she risked oblivion. So many average ghosts were obliterated because they got in the way. Many of them didn't even try to get in the way. Sammy was an exception. She was a very high leveled ghost; much higher than I was. Dad was only a seven. He wouldn't stand a chance against these ghosts.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do," Jazz cried.

"Do you want me to be with you," I asked.

"Could you," Jazz asked softly.

"I'll be there in a moment," I replied. I opened a portal and stepped through, arriving in Phoenix in a moment's notice. I have to admit, that power was cool. The first experience with it wasn't too cool but I know where Dan got it from now. Jazz collapsed in my arms. She was in human form so there was no risk of exposure. She couldn't stand the pressure of half ghost.

"I can't lose Joseph," Jazz cried into my shoulder. "I-I don't know what I would do."

"It's okay," I said softly. I closed my phone and then closed Jazz's, all the while soothing her. "There's nothing we can do about this now. All we can do is wait for the call back from Sam."

Jazz cried in my arms until I got the call. She stopped breathing as I talked to Sam. "The boys are okay," Sam began. "Amity Park was attacked," she began. Jazz screamed out, nearly collapsing. "No," Sam called to Jazz. "It's okay. The shield protected it. The bomb was let off in Jefferson. Everything else is gone but Amity Park still exits."

"They're okay," Jazz cried.

"I talked to Joseph myself," Sam said softly. "Teressa and the baby are okay. Everyone is okay. The Calloways and Mrs. Fenton are fine too." I released a breath.

"Only me," Mom asked. A look of understanding came to her face. She gasped, starting to cry.

"This is years in the future," I said softly. "You're ninety-five years old. Jack's been gone for two years."

"So this is much farther in the future than thirty years," Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said softly. "The highest death toll so far has been that first day. Nine thousand people. This is about fifty years in the future."

"Amity Park survived a direct attack," Mom said, gaining composure. "That means we can protect the big cities, which is obviously what they're after."

On the screen, my future self opened a portal once again and stepped through. Joseph took Jazz in his arms and she clung to him like a lifeline. The mood in the room was so cold. I didn't say a word, just went after the rest of my family. My twin boys were the first on my mind. They were the youngest. After picking up the twins, I went after D.J. Pammy was the last one I picked up. The images coming from the screens were horrible. Nothing but barren land for as far as the eye could see. Even the eye of a halfa. I brought my children home to be met with Sam, Tucker and Lilly. They all had transport powers.

"Where's Dani," I asked softly.

"Headquarters," Tucker replied softly. "We thought that was best." I can't tell you how lucky I was. Mom would still think Dani was me. Everything was working so perfectly, it should be considered a crime.

"Has anyone heard from Jacky and Jamie," I asked.

"Dani said they didn't make it to the ghost in time," Tucker replied. "They're trying to find any survivors."

"There won't be any," Mom replied. Mom from the present gasped. Mom was in her late nineties and the years showed in every angle. "Call the boys here," Mom instructed. "I agree Dani should be there. They will need someone who is in charge."

"I'll call them," Joey replied. He walked out of the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Jazz said softly, stroking Teressa's face gently. "Is my grandbaby okay?"

"She's fine, Mom," Teressa replied. She was surrounded by her other children.

"Are those all my family or are they some of yours, too," Mom asked me in shock.

I froze. How do I answer that? Technically, my family and her family is the same. Okay. Time to walk around the truth. "The kids surrounding the pregnant woman are your great-grandkids. Lilly is the woman with the streak of white hair. The woman under Lilly is Pammy. She is your granddaughter and the three boys I brought back with me are your grandsons. Jacky and Jamie are a touchy subject. The boy who went to call them is Jazz's eldest son. Teressa has a twin brother. He lives in Clearmont which has been transformed into a residence area and included under the shield. Amity Park is a giant headquarters now. No one lives here anymore. Fentonworks has pretty much become a central hub for Team Phantom."

"Danny said you were married to a ghost. Where is your family," Mom asked me.

"I think we have more pressing issues," I said, trying to throw her off. I hate lying anymore and these questions are making it impossible to tell the truth.

"Right," Mom sighed. "It's just that this is confusing. I'm trying to keep track of everyone."

"I know," I said softly. "I'm sorry that you can't know the inside information that I have. I don't know what I would do if I was forced to watch the tape like you."

Mom looked at me out of the corner of her eye. Her breathing stopped shortly. I became confused and a little worried. "How did Jack die?"

"Mrs. Fenton," I sighed, understanding her reaction now.

"Please," she begged me. "I just want to know. How did he die? I won't ask anything else. Just tell me that."

"Heart failure," I said softly. "I don't know the details just that he had a heart attack when Danny's daughter was a few months old and the kids were in college. Since then, his health started to deteriorate but you guys kept him alive with the secrets you learned with Marcie's cancer. He lived much longer than anyone else could have in his condition. You both were incredibly lucky."

"Did he suffer," Mom asked, her throat constricting. My heart constricted as well.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "The details are sketchy. Things are hard to understand at this point in time."

"If I'm ninety-five," Mom said softly, "that makes my children sixty-seven and sixty-five. Jazz looks good for being in her late sixties."

"Yeah," I said, slightly concerned. I overlooked that. Half-ghosts age slowly, maintain their hair sheen and remain in good health for a long time. I was concerned about Mom seeing Jazz with purple hair but considering the advanced years that have passed, it might look more natural. Maybe Mom would think Jazz was having a mid-life crisis.

The front door swung open. The dream was progressing slowly but it would boom in a little while. "Teressa! Dad," a boy called.

"We're here, Philip," Joseph said calmly. Philip hugged his father, his sister and finally his mother.

"I heard what happened on the news," he said, grief-stricken. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly. "There are thousands of cities that have been blown up. I'm really worried about the after-effects, though."

"I am too," I added. "The direct impacts destroyed everything for tens of miles but the cloud cover can really endanger us for an extinction. The consequences of this attack are still coming."

Joey, Jacky and Jamie walked in from the kitchen. "I want the bastards dead, Uncle Danny," Jacky declared. He was so much like Dad. He was hot headed and tended to go off on random sprees without thinking. Actually, he was a lot like me now.

"Calm down," I instructed. "The ghosts orchestrated this very carefully. They're not stupid. If you go shooting off again, I'm not certain I can save you."

"I don't need your protection," Jacky grumbled.

"Please," Jamie snorted. He wasn't exactly the cool headed one but his hot head was a few degrees cooler than his brother's. "What are we going to do, though? They've taken out dozens of big cities just in the mid-west. Did they continue that pattern all across the globe?"

"Pretty much," Jazz sighed. She stood up, flipping on a monitor. The technology couldn't touch the stuff we have now. It was mind-blowing. She showed satellite footage on the screen. "New York, Washington, Charleston, Miami, New Orleans, Dallas, Phoenix, LA, San Francisco, Seattle, Bismarck, Chicago, Erie, Denver, Saint Louis, Oklahoma City, and Nashville have been hit in the US alone at least. We have confirmed hits in London, Hong Kong, Sidney, Johannesburg, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico City, Tokyo, Beijing, Seoul, and Singapore worldwide. More are expected."

Mom's eyes were wide. "That's billions of people," Mom declared in shock.

"Like I said," I said softly. "They nearly wipe the human race to extinction."

My cell phone rang on the screen and I closed my eyes. This was the worst yet. "Yeah," I answered in an instant.

"Turn on the television," Dani screamed in a panic. There was no greeting. There was no patients. That time had gone. I fumbled for the remote and turned on the television. I was confused for a moment as I saw a swell of water.

"Researchers are saying the wave in the Indian Ocean has reached thirty miles. The one on the East coast has reached a record of forty miles. Water will reach from the West Coast all the way inland to the Death Vally. If you can reach high ground, please seek safety but they are saying there is little anyone can do. This just may be humanity's last days."

"What," I screamed. Mom in the present clasped her mouth with her hand. "God help us," I said softly, sinking to my knees. The wave washed over the helpless city on the East coast. The film stopped.

Mom was silent. There was nothing to say. I looked at her gently. "See why I called you this late," I asked gently.

"I'm not sure fifty years is enough," Mom said softly and slowly. "What do we do? Put everyone in the middle of the country? What could withstand that?"

"I don't know," I said softly. "I just know we have to do something. There won't be a future if I don't do something."

"You got that right," Mom said softly. "Where was Danny? Is the headquarters still in Amity?"

"Yeah," I replied softly. "The same place it is now."

"Thank God," Mom said softly. She looked at me gently. "I wonder where our family from Willard is? Forty mile swells would hit Ohio."

"Most moved to Amity," I said softly. "Others were relocated. I don't know if any of them died or not."

"I appreciate these glimpses into your mind, Phantom," Mom said softly. "You have no idea what kind of information this is providing."

"I would do anything to protect this planet," I said softly. "It's not right what the ghosts have done to this town. It is a sin what the Forbidden Zone will do to the planet."

"It's certainly something," Mom said softly. "You wanna stick around?"

"I really should be going," I said softly. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime, Phantom," Mom smiled softly. I floated out of the lab and back into my room. I powered down, laying across my bed. It was after five in the morning. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't want to see any more destruction, either images from my dreams or from my dreams themselves.

,

I was rocking Lilly when Sam and Tucker came over. It was early, just after seven, when they came over and they were surprised to find me awake. "I had a dream last night," I said softly. "I showed it to Mom as Phantom. I thought it was too important to ignore for any amount of time."

"Why didn't you call us," Sam asked, walking over to me. I gently stood up and placed Lilly back in her crib.

"Because we'll see this tape a million times as we try to figure out what to do," I said softly. I turned around and we went downstairs. The house was vacant of any smells. The lights were still off except for a few lights Mom would turn on as she traveled downstairs. I entered the lab to smell coffee. "Wow," I said quietly. "She brought out the coffee pot downstairs!"

"This must be bad," Tucker said, slightly frightened.

"Can't you read his mind," Sam asked Tucker.

"There's nothing to read," Tucker said, somewhat apologetic. "Whatever it was, Danny doesn't want to see it anymore." I looked at him in aggravation. "You're not trying to deny or run from anything but you are tired. You're tired of the death and destruction."

"Thank you, Dr. Obvious," I declared. "You know your powers just make you an even more annoying Jazz, right?"

"Yeah," Tucker grumbled, "except I don't need anyone telling me anything."

"Hence more annoying," we both declared. I chuckled despite myself.

"Kids," Mom called out. "What are you kids doing up this early?"

"We're always up around this time," Sam replied. "What are you working on, Mrs. Fenton?"

Mom had a ton of documents and recordings on the work station. "Phantom called last night," Mom said softly. She released a breath. "He had a dream and he thought it was paramount that I saw it right away. After watching it, I know he was right."

"Is he still here," Tucker asked. I refrained from laughing.

"No," Mom replied. "He was really shaken up last night. I think he just went to clear his head."

"What was the dream about," Sam asked.

"Nothing good," Mom replied. "It's a long way away but I don't see how I can prevent the large scale loss of life. Fifty years doesn't seem like enough time."

"Fifty years," Tucker cried. "It was farther in the future than the exposure?"

"Yeah," Mom said softly. I sat down first, pulling a book towards me. "His dream gave us an important piece of information. We have more to worry about than just a single attack that takes the lives of thousands of people. It's only just the beginning. They wage war on us."

"A war," Sam asked. I opened the book and read data on it.

"What's this," I asked. It listed countless numbers and temperatures.

"A recorded collection on tsunamis," Mom replied softly. "The dream started off with these huge explosions. However, that was only a distraction. The ghosts didn't want anyone knowing they were setting off explosions out in the ocean and it created huge waves. Millions of people were killed and I don't know how to protect people from both attacks."

Sam and Tucker's looks held one of absolute horror. I put my head down, trying to stop those images from reoccurring. I really think I beat that power last night when that wave washed over that Eastern city. I didn't want to see anymore and my dream failed. It probably would have gone on longer but I'm glad it didn't. It's got me to a point I'm afraid to sleep.

"I think we need to build bunkers," Mom replied softly. "There's nothing I can think of to defend the cities they blew up. Considering the unpredictability of the future, I'd say those cities may not be the ones attacked this time around. Just because I know which cities are bombed doesn't mean they're destined to be bombed. It just means they were the ones bombed in that reality."

"Do you know which ones were destroyed," Sam asked.

"Some of them," Mom replied. Mom looked to the left, thinking. "You know, it's strange. So many of my grandchildren were present at the bombings. With what I saw from Phantom, it's hard to imagine how they survived."

"How do you know they were your grandchildren," Sam asked. I felt sorry for Sam. Tuck and I had the answers to everything. Sam was the only one truly in the dark.

"Phantom showed them to me," Mom smiled softly. "Wait until you see Lilly. She is a beautiful woman. My granddaughter was expecting. She was Jazz's girl."

"I can't believe we can finally see all the family," Tucker sighed happily. "I've been wanting to see my daughter for a long time."

Uh, I thought. Courtney wasn't there. I didn't see her or Val.

_Great_, Tucker groaned.

"I didn't see any of your family," Mom said, thinking back. "I saw you but that was it. Your parents or your family wasn't there."

"Fifty years in the future," Sam chuckled. "Was it weird seeing you and Mr. Fenton?"

Mom put her head down. "Jack had been gone two years according to Phantom," Mom said sadly.

Sam and Tucker covered their mouths, surprised. I lowered my head. "Are you okay," I asked Mom.

"I have so much going on right now," Mom sighed. "I haven't really thought about it."

"You were okay, weren't you, Mom," Tucker asked fearfully.

"I was ninty-five," Mom smiled softly. "I was there. I saw you two and Jazz. A bunch of my grandkids. Two boys who Phantom wouldn't tell me who they were. Jazz's husband was there. I swear. You kids were in your sixties but you didn't look over forty. You hold your age well."

"We do," Sam said, smiling brightly.

"You looked radiant, Sam," Mom smiled. "Long black hair. No wrinkles. You didn't smile a whole lot, though. I don't know if that was just because of the attack or something else."

"What kind of clothes did I wear," Sam asked Mom.

I laughed. "I'm sure you can look for yourself when we all watch," I chuckled. "Since when are you concerned with clothing?"

"I just want to know if I still wear black. Do I wear skirts? I'm curious."

I chuckled, shaking my head. Sam didn't care who she wore or anything shallow like that. She just wanted to know if her taste had changed any.

,

After breakfast, we all gathered to watch it again. Mom took notes this time while the rest of my family watched intently. Jazz was the first person to see herself in the future besides Mom. Jazz tried to remain serious through the film but her looks stunned her for a few moments. Dad did bring up how everyone seemed to generate back to Fentonworks so quickly. Sam got to see herself fifty years from now. She still wore sleeveless shirts but she had on a pair of pants. Tucker wore a pair of trousers and a black long sleeved button-up shirt. Most of us wore black now.

"Well, the first thing we've got to do is find a way to make waterproof bunkers," Dad said softly. He had distanced himself from everything. No one needed to tell him where his future self was. He knew. "I wished I could ask Phantom something, though," Dad said, releasing a breath. "Sam said the Calloway's. Didn't Brit get married? Is Wayne still alive?"

I chuckled, holding my head down. "That's kind of a difficult thing to explain. I had a hard time understanding it."

"What do you know," Dad asked urgently.

"Mom survives cancer according to Phantom," I said softly. "Sam was talking about Mom and Dad both. Brit is a Baker at that point in time."

"Marcie is alive in fifty years," Mom declared in shock.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Like you said earlier, things change all the time but that's what he said."

"Phantom did mention something about Marcie's cancer," Mom said softly. "Said we learned secrets from her illness that helped us keep Jack alive as long as we have." Mom looked at Dad softly. "It had been two years."

"You're alive," Dad smiled softly. "That's all that matters to me."

"I didn't mention the Foley's," Sam said softly. She glanced at Tucker softly. "Does that mean…"

"African Americans have a lower life expectancy," Tucker said softly. "Mom and Dad have probably been dead for years."

"I wonder about my parents," Sam said softly. "I know Granny has been dead for years. I was almost her age now."

"Younger," I nodded softly. "Ida probably lived a full live," I said softly.

"So Danny was at headquarters," Dad said softly. "We had ten grandchildren in that room. I know that the twins belonged to Jazz."

"There were three sets of twins," I said softly. "There's Jacky and Jamie, Teressa and Philip and Donnie and Jay." I shook my head. A set of twins from each child.

"How do you know their names," Mom asked me, confused.

I chuckled nervously. "They mentioned the first four I mentioned and I guessed on Donnie and Jay. They are my youngest."

"The boys Phantom went after first are your kids," Mom declared in shock. "Where in the world did the white hair come from?!"

We four chuckled softly. "It's a long story, Mom," I said softly. "One you will understand one day."

"Everyone looked so young," Dad replied. "Joseph, Jazz's kids and Maddie were the only ones who looked to be aging any. And what about Lilly? She was a woman. Lilly is a ghost!"

I sighed. Maybe I did have more possibilities for exposure that I hadn't identified. "There's a lot that you guys don't understand," I said softly. "I think we should focus on the attack, though, don't you?"

"We will," Dad nodded. "But we are seeing the future! Don't you have questions, Danny? Who is the mother of your children? Which children were Sam's and which ones were yours?" Dad gave me a knowing smile. "If there is any difference."

"The future changes all the time, Dad," I said softly. "If you spend your time in the future, you'll miss the present."

"Danny's right," Mom said softly. "I know it's exciting to see the future but we will have the chance to see it all when it's in the present. We've got to make the future better for our great-grandkids, though. Jazz's granddaughter is being born into that world. That's not a world I want her to grow up in."

"Agreed," I said softly. My children had to have had families of their own. I want my descendants to have a future to grow up in.

Mom and Dad started studying statistics. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Lilly and I went to headquarters.

,

We were all doing some kind of work. Tucker was doing figures, Jazz was studying the psychology of the attack (don't ask me why) and I was trying to figure out what the cloud cover could do to our planet. The only thing I couldn't figure out was what Sam was doing. She was sitting at the work station with a pad of paper.

"What's going on," I asked, taking a break.

"I was going over the family in the room," Sam said softly. "I think I know who died."

"Sam," I said softly.

"It was our eldest child, wasn't it," Sam asked me. "You said we had three children. When you were with Vlad, you said your children changed variably from three, five and one. I saw Pammy, D.J., Donnie and Jay but that's only four. Where was Sammy?"

"Sam," I said, my heart breaking.

"It was, wasn't it," Sam asked, her eyes welling with tears. "We lost our daughter."

"I didn't want you to know," I said softly.

"The future always changes," Sam said, wiping her eyes. I took her in my arms and she leaned into me. "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I kissed her hair and rubbed her back. "I was hoping to spare you this grief. We haven't even had her yet."

"We can get through this," Sam said softly, looking up at me. She stroked my face. "Sammy doesn't have to die."

"You're right," I said, smiling softly. "The future is always changing. None of that has to happen."

Sam kissed me gently. "So, the boys were much younger than the first three. What caused the changes in their ages?"

I chuckled, holding my head down. "Three teenaged children and an evening of slow patrol." I chuckled. "Phantom and Gothica got wild on a cloud—hence the white hair of Donnie and the orange eyes of Jay."

Sam laughed, "Oh, man!"

I smiled, hoping to take her mind off Sammy. "Pammy was fourteen years old when you got pregnant with the twins. This turned her world upside down. I was trying to help her cope with it and she said," I laughed, "you just don't know what it feels like to have your entire world change when you're fourteen." I laughed some more, Sam's mouth dropping open.

"No, you sure don't, do you," Sam asked seriously. She started laughing.

"Our children don't understand that we didn't always have these powers," I said, ceasing my laughter. "To them, having ghost powers is as natural as having arms or legs. Our children are something else. We had them young so our lives are never boring."

"What about Tucker? Does he have a family," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Tuck marries Val and they have a daughter. They wait a long time to get married, though. You and I get married right away." I looked at her seriously. "That doesn't mean it has to be that way but in my dreams, we marry right after high school."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Fenton," Sam smiled at me softly. She kissed me again.

Tucker coughed. We stopped our kissing to look at him. "We do have pressing issues here, guys."

"Right," I smiled. "I'll be right there." Tucker went back to work as I turned to Sam. "Did you get the impression that Dad really thought someone else could have been my wife?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly. "Did you not let them remember we were a couple?"

"Not that I know," I said. "I had no intentions of not telling them." I released a breath. "But my second dream was our wedding and I had told Mom and Dad so much in so little time, they were overloaded. I guess I know why now."

"They don't know we're a couple," Sam said in surprise. "We can tell them if you want."

"Did you tell your parents," I asked.

"Heck no," Sam declared. "They didn't know when they knew your secret and they won't know now. I don't know if I'll ever tell them. I can't wait until I turn eighteen. I'm getting out and never looking back."

"You know we are your family," I said, hugging her to my chest.

"You always have been," Sam said. She kissed me quickly and pulled out of my arms. We went back to work.

,

After some studying, we went on patrol while Jazz took Lilly home. Patrol means heightened awareness. I've been watching out for Sam and Tucker and so far, we've managed to avoid catastrophe. I've heard of several accidents since the camp opened but I'm not stupid enough to believe every accident has been reported. We stepped onto the city streets and prepared for the night of hard work.

At this stage, the streets aren't crawling with ghosts. The majority of ghosts don't want anything to do with this new way of dealing with things. However, there is a small minority that have decided to stay put. These ghosts are where the problems are coming from. It takes us forty minutes for a ghost to stand its ground but we have come across at least three by now. The others flee upon being spotted. Most ghost hunters give chase while we have decided to not pursue the ghosts. If they're not looking for trouble, why should we?

A quarter until seven, we get our first taker. The ghost reacts to being attacked and I know this is not his first time out since the opening of headquarters. The longer it's been since the cutting of the ribbon, the higher chance of a repeated offender. I watch the ghost's movements with more attention to detail.

The ghost sinks through the ground and we take formation. A blast of energy comes from behind me but Sam and Tucker are behind me. Before I can turn around, the energy thrusts me in the opposite direction. I hear Sam and Tucker grunt as well. I spin around in shock, bringing energy in my hand. The ghost lets out a long beam of energy, holding its form. It hits me, sending me flying back. The energy stays energized.

After rolling a meter away, I come to my hands and knees wobbly. The energy cracks like a whip, sending me flying again. I use my hands to spring me back up and I land on my feet. I form ectoplasm in my hands shaped like blades. "Go Ghost Stinger," I call. When the energy strikes again, I sever it partially. It cracks again, the string exposing itself. I send one last cut through the energy.

The partial piece, about six inches long and three inches in diameter, evaporates from the lack of sustainable energy. The remaining energy, about six feet long, charges at my feet. I jump over the energy, using my foot to kick it into the air. The contact burns but its only momentary. I use both blades to cut through the energy, careful to only take so much. I don't want two of these things.

Ten inches proved to be in the safe zone and it evaporated. The energy coiled in on itself, becoming like a spring. It leapt at me, going for my chest. I exclaimed as I moved out of the way. I twirled the blades in my hand, ready to go on the offensive. I swung the blade in my left hand out, followed closely by my right hand blade. Another piece evaporated.

Time to up the ante. I added more ectoplasm to my blades, turning them into swords. I twirled them in my hands, taking the first swipe at the energy. One blade cut through it like it was cardboard. I smiled brightly as I reared the blades back in unison, cutting from the left and from the right at the same time. The energy completely vaporized. I ceased the ghost stinger, flying back to Sam and Tucker.

Tucker hit the ground, rolling out of the way of a blast. When he came back to his feet, he was firing at the ghost. Sam exclaimed frighteningly as she handsprung across the docks. She added momentum to her handspring, rectifying herself expertly and pulling a baton that was already extended from her pack. Sam was facing an energy beam like I was so she swatted a few times at the beam but nothing seemed to work. She started to back away, exclaiming fearfully.

I blasted towards her, catching Sam as she stepped off the dock. She screamed as she felt her feet step off the boards but then she knew I was there. "Nice save," Sam said, breathless.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah," she added, shaken. "Are you?"

"Never better," I said softly. I formed the swords again, "Go Ghost Stinger!"

I made quick work of the energy beam now that I knew how to get rid of it. I looked back to Tucker to see him leaping over a blast, landing on his hands and springing back up, hitting the ghost. Tucker pulled out the fat sticks, jabbing the ecto-powered invention into the ghosts chest. "Gee, how I hate how much space has grown between Tuck and I. I used to be the better hunter."

"You still are," I smiled softly at her. "It's just Tucker can read the ghosts thoughts. It's like receiving the competitions playbook before the game. He knows what he's going to do before he does it."

The ghost raised his hand, preparing to fire a shot into Tucker's chest when Tuck hit his hand, sending the blast into the air. Being ever resourceful, Tucker pulled an energy collector out and captured the ascending blast. He sent it back to the ghost, forcing him into the water from the force. In a quick gesture, Tucker returned the energy collector and retrieved his thermos, capturing the ghost.

"You guys okay," Tuck asked.

"Well done, Tuck," I smiled at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help you, Sam. You didn't get hurt did you," he asked.

"No," Sam replied. "I nearly fell into the water had Danny not caught me. I need to watch my footing."

"No kidding," I scolded her. "You have a higher chance for pneumonia as it is."

"I'm fine," Sam retorted. She kissed my cheek. "But thank you. You're my hero!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled, pouting. I still don't like being called that.

,

Sam and Tucker stayed the night again and after checking on Lilly, we were planning to hit the hay. Tucker removed his shirt, going to my closet and tossing his shirt along with the other countless disregarded clothing. Sam removed her shirt as well, only her bra protecting her. "Sam," I cried in shock. Below her bra cups, below her sternum, was a ugly looking welt mark. "I thought you said you didn't get hurt," I declared.

Sam looked down in shock, "I didn't! At least I didn't think I did. I swear I didn't feel that energy hit me!"

"Well, it did," I cried. I placed my hand just above it, turning it intangible. I eased my hand into her body. Strangely, the mark didn't heal up. "What in the world?"

"It didn't heal," Tucker called from my closet. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," I said as I went for my bed to grab my first aid kit. "I've never had any problems healing you two before."

"It doesn't hurt," Sam said softly. "It's okay."

I turned around to face Sam again but she had twisted in a matter that her back was facing me now. A long welt went completely across her back. "Another one," I cried. Sam turned to me as I placed my hand just below the burn.

"A second injury," Sam cried. "Is it a burn again?"

"Yeah," I cried. "This is getting weird, Sam. Are you sure you didn't feel these?"

"I'm sure," Sam declared. "I don't know when or how I got them!"

I cleaned her wounds and dressed them. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I can't heal you."

"It doesn't hurt," Sam said puzzled. "Don't worry about it."

She unhooked her bra in a quick fashion, pulling her nightshirt over her body before Tuck could see. She pulled her skirt off and removed her stockings as I went to return the first aid kit. Sam gasped.

"Uh, Danny," Tucker said softly. "Her foot is burnt!"

"What," I asked as I turned around. Across her foot where the little bones are was a burn completely across. "And you don't remember this one either," I cried in surprise.

"No," Sam cried. "What the hell is going on?"

I led her to my bed, allowing her to have a seat by my pillows. I treated her foot. "Better?"

"No," Sam declared. "There was nothing wrong before to make it better now!"

"I'll try in the morning," I said softly. Sam stood up as Tucker sat down on his cot. Sam grabbed the lights as I returned the first aid kit to its place. I grabbed the helmet. "Sleep well, guys."

,

My cell phone brought me out of sleep. I shot up, going for the phone. "Hello," I called.

"Hey," Dani declared over the phone. I released a breath in relief. "Greetings, young traveler from the west," Dani spoke strangely.

"What," I asked, confused. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Hong Kong," Dani declared. "It's so weird over here! What time is it in Amity Park?"

"Three in the morning," I droned.

"Oops," Dani declared, stifling a laugh. "Sorry, it's after four over here. In the evening," she giggled on the last part. "So, what have you been up to?"

"A lot," I sighed. "You'd never guess the changes that's happened since you left."

"Did Mom and Dad get Lilly back," Dani asked me gently.

"They didn't but she's with us," I said softly. "I used the Gauntlet to transport me to Vlad. He wasn't on the island, Dani. He was hit by the Disasteroid and he was killed."

"Oh, my God," Dani declared. "Is Lilly okay?"

"Yeah. Thankfully, he had workers on the island that took care of her. He's not dead now, Dani, so don't think like that. I used the Gauntlet to revive him."

"Have you seen him a lot," Dani asked.

"More than I want," I sighed. "I've found out a lot lately. I don't know if I could explain it all."

"That's okay," Dani said softly. "Can you text me some pics of my niece? I'd love to see what she looks like."

"Sure," I smiled. "So, how has the traveling been going?"

"Great," Dani declared. "I've met so many people and experienced so many things. That's what I wanted, Danny. Life experience."

"I know," I smiled softly. "I miss you, though."

"And I miss everyone back home, too," Dani replied. "I've been meaning to call but I was a little concerned about the time difference. I just decided to call tonight. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah," I lied. It was great to hear from her so I'd let it slide by.

"Is Grandpa still living at the house," Dani asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Can't tell it, though. I guess him and Grandma had a lot to talk about. They've been in that room since the family left and he barely sneaks out. I wonder sometimes what they're doing in there," I chuckled, "then I decided I don't want to know that badly."

Dani laughed, "I don't blame you. How are Sam, Tuck and Jazz?"

"They're okay," I said softly. "Jazz babysits a lot for me. We got busted about Lilly living here but we covered it by saying she's Dora and Sidney's daughter and we're on a protection detail. Mom and Dad love Lilly."

"Are you okay with that," Dani asked me softly.

"Somewhat," I said softly. "I'm glad that Lilly has a chance with her grandparents but it hurts to know Mom and Dad can't know who she really is."

"Life is so unfair," Dani sighed. "I'm really homesick. I may not stay out much longer. The offer still stands, right? You'll put me in everyone's minds."

"Of course," I smiled. "I miss my little sister."

"I miss my big bro," Dani chuckled softly. "I think I can get a grip on time now. I'll call at a better hour next time."

"Don't hesitate to call no matter what time it is," I said softly. "I like talking with you."

"Okay," Dani replied softly. "Sleep well, Danny. Love you, cuz."

"Love you, too, cuz," I smiled. We said goodbye and hung up.

,

Monday came a new semester. We were separated for every class but second block which we had with Mr. Fuluka on the ninth grade floor. I had Computer Tech in first block which Tuck had already took. Sam and Tucker had first block together but that was the only one. The rest, we were all separated. Third block was one I wasn't too happy about. I had Creative Writing and I didn't know why. Fourth block was Spanish II and since Sam and Tucker took Spanish I this year, I was alone again.

Sam and Tucker had Spanish I in first block. Their third and fourth block classes were separated. Sam had Civics in third block and a communications class for the last block. Tucker had chemistry for third block and health for fourth. We had tried real hard to get into the school's drivers education class this year so we could get our learners but it was booked. We have promised spots next year but it will be with underclassmen and we'll be getting our licenses a year later than our peers. It should be criminal!

The Spanish teacher that Samuels hired was a problem. Last year, the teacher didn't know any Spanish. This year, the teacher's first language was Spanish and that caused problems. Too many times, I'd have the students staring at me like I'd grown a second head because I just started speaking fluent Spanish with her. It was so confusing because I didn't know I was doing it. My fears of speaking Spanish for the rest of the day were unfounded though, because once someone spoke to me in English, I switched back in English mode.

Dani called me every third day. She called back Thursday, February second. We were trying to deal with the heightened attacks, the new classes, getting new information about the future war and designing protection units. However, what we were dealing with personally was an invisible attacker on Sam. Nothing was wrong with my healing abilities. Tucker got his first injury a couple days later and I healed him fine. Sam kept getting injuries that she swore she didn't sustain.

I had a few major attacks and countless run-of-the-mill days. Vlad kept trying to get me to come back to him but I was strong enough to deny him. I went to therapy and we were working on issues, bringing Lilly along. Vlad attacked Sam and Tucker a few times but few indeed. He didn't want to mess with Tucker.

The day that things turned weird was towards the end of the month. I had talked to Dani that Monday, Presidents Day, and we had decided she would be home before school let out. Dani would come to live with us before our Junior year and Jazz's senior year. Tuesday started out like any normal day but it ended very strangely indeed.

One minute I was on my late-night patrol and the next minute I was waking up on my front porch still in ghost mode. I checked myself over but nothing seemed out of ordinary. There was no injuries, I didn't have any kind of bugs on me and my house or headquarters hadn't been fooled with. It was after five when I flew through Sam's window. I didn't want to call them and possibly wake them up. They had fell asleep but it was restlessly.

"Guys," I said softly. They stirred awake.

"Hey," Tucker said sleepily. He was lying across Sam's bed while Sam sat against the headboard. They both gasped when they saw the time.

"Something strange happened," I said softly. "I was flying through the park around two and then I woke up on my porch after four. Nothing is out of the ordinary. I don't know what happened."

"Are you okay," Tuck asked me.

"I think," I said, shaking my head. "I don't feel strange or anything. I just woke up on my porch. That's the only thing strange."

"Was anyone around," Sam asked me.

"Not that I knew of," I said, thinking back. I started remembering something but it was fuzzy. "Wait. I went into the park because I sensed something. I hadn't even reached where I sensed the thing yet. Just I was flying towards the mystery signature and then… nothing."

"I don't reckon you have any recordings or was around the water fountain, were you," Sam asked.

"No," I sighed. "I was on the back side of the park. Around the pond. What was that? Was it what attacked me? Was I even attacked?"

"You wanna stay here," Sam asked.

"I can't," I said softly. "Lilly's back home."

"Right," Sam said softly. "Well, if you remember anything else, call us. If not, we'll see you for school tomorrow."

"Okay," I sighed. I went home.

,

I checked Lilly one last time, making sure she was in fact okay. I double checked my room again but still nothing. I slipped the helmet on and climbed in bed but my eyes fell on my open window. For the first time, I didn't feel safe with it wide open. I got up and closed it securely. I've said a million times that I'd feel sorry for the person choosing to come in my window but tonight proved I'm not as invincible as I have believed myself to being. It wasn't a ghost, whatever it was. If it was a ghost, I would have sensed it.

,

Wednesday was proving to continue the weirdness. I had stomach cramps all day and I couldn't figure it out. It didn't really hurt, certainly nothing like with Lilly, but I could feel pressure and I felt bloated. I knew something was going off but I couldn't figure it out. The cramps were gone by Thursday but the weirdness was far from over. Dani hadn't called me like she normally does. I told myself to just be patient. Just because she had started making it a tradition doesn't mean it would always be like that. I decided to let my bad feeling slide.

We continued our routines like normal, the ghosts becoming even more desperate. The accident reports at the headquarters kept going up and all I had to say to Samuels was I told you so. Sunday, still no Dani. My upset feeling turned into a gut feeling. Something was wrong. Still, that voice said she could be distracted. I'd give her three more days.

When those three days came and went, I couldn't deny it anymore. Dani was unaccounted for. I wouldn't call her missing but she was not checking in with me and I didn't know why. I tried calling her cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. My heart constricted but I forced myself to breathe. This doesn't mean anything.

After school Thursday, I tried calling her cell again. I paid for the phone. She had unlimited data. It may not be one of Mom and Dad's phones but it was the best publicly available cellular phone. I was growing worried. No matter how many times I called that number, it would go straight to voicemail. I tried to tell myself that she may be in a no cell tower zone but I knew better. Dani didn't have her phone anymore.

Before patrol, I drug us to headquarters. "Do a search," I demanded of Tucker. "Find Dani!"

"Okay," Tucker said, knowing I wasn't in the mood. I was scared. She was just a little girl. So what if she had powers? She was just a kid for crying out loud.

Tucker expanded the search as far as it would go. "Why isn't it working," I asked panicked.

"I don't know," Tucker said, fearfully. "I got your signature and I got Vlad's signature but I can't pick up Dani's. This should be working."

"Oh, God," I said, taking my head in my hands. "She can't be," I trailed off. I wouldn't say it.

"I don't think so," Tucker declared. "She would tell us! I just can't get a reading."

"Why can't you," I demanded. Shouldn't he know this stuff?

"It could be a number of things," Tucker defended quickly. "She could be in the Ghost Zone. She could be shielded. She could be weakened. There are too many scenarios for me to pick one for sure!"

"Calm down, Danny," Sam said softly. "We'll find her. Can you use the Gauntlet?"

"Of course," I declared. "I didn't even think of that. Thanks, Sam." I twisted my left arm, bringing out the Gauntlet. I imagined myself where Dani was but I didn't go anywhere. "What in the world? Even when Vlad was dead, I went straight to him!"

"She's not dead," Tucker declared. "Her energy is being shielded. Now, if that is by a ghost shield like Mom and Dad make or by a larger power level, I don't know. Something is masking her power."

"Bigger power level," I cried. "She's a halfa! What could be more powerful than Dani?"

"While nothing is more powerful than an eleven, there are more ghosts out there that are stronger and you know it. It's just that she had the ability to push her energy further."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Where is she?"

"Could Vlad have her," Sam asked me softly.

"I swear to God if he does," I began.

"I don't think so," Tucker interrupted. "I see Vlad right here! He's in plain view. If she was with Vlad, I couldn't locate him."

"Not particularly so," I said, clenching my teeth. "When he had Lilly, he left her on the island and went about his business. She could be on the island." I held up my hand. "I'll be right back."

"Wait," Sam cried. "Let us go with you!"

I sighed. "Grab on."

I teleported to the island but no one had seen her. I was allowed to search the entire house but no sign of Dani showed up. I transported to Vlad's.

"Where is she," I demanded.

"Is Lilly missing," Vlad reacted in panic.

"No," I declared. "What have you done with Dani?"

"Danielle," Vlad asked in shock. "I haven't seen her since she was stabilized."

"Do not lie to me, Vlad," I declared. I held my hand in front of him. "I will use this if you don't cooperate with me!"

"Do you want a tour of the house," Vlad asked in a panic. "Of both houses! I swear I don't have her!"

"I've already checked the island," I said, sighing. "Vlad, so help me if I find out you've done something with her, I will kill you! You stay away from Dani!"

"I haven't touched her," Vlad declared. "Take a tour! You will see I speak the truth."

"If you hear anything, you let me know," I declared. I used the gauntlet to take us back to HQ. "Where is she if Vlad doesn't have her," I sighed.

"I don't know," Tucker said grimly. "I wished I did."

**AN: This concludes Danny's Story, Part 3: Deliverance. Part 4: Life's Changes will be up Tuesday. I hope to see you then!**


End file.
